Shinobi Siblings
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Naruto and his sister, Hiromi, have been living alone ever since they were born. After they first become ninja, their lives will forever change with new friends and allies! X-over with Inuyasha, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Will be deleted!
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins…**

Right now, we find ourselves in an almost advanced village called the Leaf Village or Konoha in the Land of Fire, where we find a young boy that is 12 years old with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, a pair of goggles on his forehead, three fox-like whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and he is wearing orange mixed with blue jumpsuit complete with jacket, pants, and blue open-toed sandals on his feet with a bucket that had yellow paint in it, running away from two Leaf Chunin ninjas while laughing tauntingly.

One of the ninjas yells at the boy in front, angrily, "Naruto! You've done it again! When I get my hands on you…!"

The young boy, Naruto, exclaims, nastily, "Give it up! You're just bent that you don't have the guts to do what I did! Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me!" Later on, Naruto manages to lose the ninja, but slipping into camouflage by the fence as the two Leaf Chunin ran past him. Naruto removes the cloth from himself and laughs while saying, "That was too easy!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, angrily, "OH YEAH, NARUTO!" Naruto yelps in shock as he falls on his behind and turns to see another Leaf Chunin with brown hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a blue ninja headband with a leaf engraved on the metal plate sandals and flak jacket.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Where'd ya come from, Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here!"

The male, Iruka, says, in a serious tone, "No! What are _you_ doing here! You're supposed to be in class!" Before Naruto could retort, he feels a fist on his head, hitting him hard causing him to yelp in pain while holding the part where he was hit.

Just then, a young female's voice rings out, "Honestly, Naruto, you are so hopeless!" Naruto turns to see a young girl exactly his age with long red hair tied to a high ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that hugged her slightly developed bust for a girl of her age,and red skirt that stopped at her kneecaps along with red open-toed sandals on her feet as well as a red headband over her forehead. The young girl seems to be a few inches taller than Naruto.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Nee-chan! Why did you hit me on the head for!" (AN: Nee-chan is Japanese word for big sister)

The young girl, Naruto's older sister, points at the Hokage Monument, which was covered with giraffe, and she says, with a glare, "This wouldn't be your work, would it, _baby_ brother!"

Naruto jumps onto his feet and he yells at her, annoyed, "Look just because you're older than me by two seconds does not mean that you can make me the _baby_!"

Naruto's sister yells at him, annoyed, "Well, someone has to look after you when you pull these ridiculous pranks and you getting into trouble, _again_!"

Iruka tells the two siblings, "Naruto, Hiromi, please! Let's just finish this when we get back to class!"

(**Inside the Ninja Academy; sometime later**)

Within the Ninja Academy, we find many of the students around Naruto and his sister, Hiromi's, ages sitting on their sits as they watch Naruto, who was tied up, being chewed out by Iruka.

Iruka tells Naruto, seriously, "I'm at the end of my rope here, Naruto! You've failed the graduation test last year and the year before that! Tomorrow you're getting another chance and you're messing that up again!" Naruto huffs in annoyance, which aggravates Iruka even more, Iruka yells out, seriously, "Fine, since you've missed it, Naruto, everyone gets to review the transformation jutsu!" This causes everyone to groan and moan in displeasure and a female student asks Hiromi, who was sitting beside her in a whisper, "How is it possible that it's been you two all your lives alone and you're the more behaved one than he is?"

Hiromi tells the student, with a deadly glare, "Is that any of your business?" The female student yelps in fear and she says, nervously, "No! I was just curious, Hiromi-san! Please don't hurt me!"

Another female student tells her, seriously, "Hey girl, you're lucky that Iruka-sensei is around, if he wasn't, then it wouldn't be very pretty with the '**Red Tsunami**' kicking your tail!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh Naruto! Do you always have to get yourself into this mess! You have me to thank once again from having Iruka-sensei kicking you out!" _Soon enough, the students lined up for their transformation jutsu test and we find a girl that the same age as Naruto and Hiromi with long pink hair with a red bow across the top center portion of her scalp, green eye, and she is wearing a red qipao dress, tight dark green shorts, and blue open-toed sandals stepping up, calling out, "Sakura Haruno, here! Transform!" The young girl, Sakura, is then covered with smoke and an exact copy of Iruka is taken place.

Iruka says, with a smile, "Transformed into me! Good!" The Iruka is covered with smoke in a puff and turns back into Sakura as she parades with her success and Iruka calls out, "Next, Sasuke Uchiha!" Just then, a boy around the same age as Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura with wildly spiking black hair, black eyes, the same headband as the rest of the people with him, a blue short sleeved shirt with raised collar with a strange red and white fan-like symbol on the back of the shirt, white arm warmers, white shorts, and the same blue open-toed sandals appears performing a transformation jutsu while earning some parades from most of the girls in the room while Hiromi looks at him with distain.

Hiromi says, in her breath, "Stupid Uchiha prick!" However, that comment was heard by some of the girls in the room as they turn their glares at her and Sakura says, seriously, "Excuse me! What did you just say!?"

Hiromi tells Sakura, with a sly sneer while grabbing her by the collar, "I'm sorry! Are those ears damaged? I said 'Stupid Uchiha prick'! You've got a problem with it, Haruno!" Hiromi says, while holding her free hand as a fist close to Sakura's face, "Because if you do, there's a special friend of mine that'll be dying to meet that overgrown forehead of yours!"

Iruka calls out, while fearing a fight will bring out, "Next, Hiromi Uzumaki!"

Hiromi says, while roughly throwing Sakura to the ground, "You got yourself lucky, Billboard Brow!" Hiromi then walks up to the front while earning a few glances of fear and anger from the group as she performs a perfect match of Iruka and goes back to Hiromi as she goes back in the line.

Iruka calls out, "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" As Naruto steps up a boy around the same age with fairy long black in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown, ring earrings attached to her ears, and he is wearing a fishnet undershirt and a short jacket with a strange symbol on both of its sleeves, brown/gray pants, and the same blue open-toed sandals tells Naruto, annoyed, "This is such a waste of time, Naruto!"

A young girl around the same age with long blond hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing purple vest-like shirt that goes past her bust area, purple skirt that goes to her kneecaps and cut off on the sides, bandages around her stomach and waist not covered by the shirt and the skirt, purple and white elbow warmers around her arms, and blue open-toed sandals says, in an annoyed tone, "We always end up paying for your screw ups!"

Naruto says, with an annoyed snort, "Like I care!" As this was going on, a young girl around the same age as Naruto with short dark blue hair, fair skin, lavender-white pupiless eyes, and she has on a cream colored hooded and puffy jacket with a fire symbol on the left and right upper sleeves, navy blue pants, and blue-open toed sandals is bopping her fingers together while thinking, nervously, _"Naruto-kun, do you your best!"_

Naruto calls out, performing ninja hand signs, "Transform!" Naruto is surrounded by chakra and is covered in smoke with a puff and taken place a beautiful, nude woman with huge blonde pigtails in a very seductive posture with either mists of smoke covering her chest and groin, which causes Iruka's nose to bleed while screaming and very annoyed looks from the female group, especially Hiromi.

Naruto laughs at Iruka's stunned expression and he exclaims, while laughing, "Gotcha! That was my **Sexy Jutsu**!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, while hitting him on the head, "Naruto, don't ever use that perverted jutsu ever again!"

Iruka yells at Naruto, angrily with napkins plugged in his nose, "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

(**At the Hokage Monument; later in the day**)

At the Hokage Monument, we find Naruto wiping the paint off of the monument with an annoyed expression on his face while Iruka and Hiromi were supervising him.

Iruka tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "You're not going home until you wipe off ever single drop of paint!"

Naruto says, with an annoyed snort, "So what! It's not like there's anyone is waiting home for us!" Iruka and Hiromi mentally winch at this and Hiromi thinks in her mind, sadly, _"He's right! There's no one waiting at home for us! Ever since we were little, most of the villagers treated Naruto badly all because of that demon inside him…!"_

_**Flashback; Two years ago within the Hokage's Office**_

In the Hokage's Office around two years ago in the dead of night, we find a small figure dashing into the office, revealing to be a ten-year-old Hiromi Uzumaki with a serious expression on her face.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This is plain ridiculous! I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all! Why the villagers seem to hate Naruto so much! Sure, he may play pranks on them, but that's no reason to try to kill him!"_ Hiromi goes to a file box, pulls out a paper clip, picks on the lock with little success, opens the drawer, and searches through until she sees two files that read 'Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze' and 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'. Hiromi thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Namikaze?"_ Curiosity got the better of her as she looked into the file that read 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' and looked inside to see many things in they're and she was shocked to core. Hiromi then goes over to one more file that read 'Itachi Uchiha' and read what was in it, which she was surprised too as she read what was in it.

Just then, an elderly voice calls out, seriously, "Hiromi, what are you doing here!" Hiromi whipped her head to see an elderly male with a few 'liver spots' with white hair and white goatee as well as wearing official looking robes walking towards her.

Hiromi says, seriously, "Old Man Sarutobi!"

The elderly male tells Hiromi, with a serious glare, "That's 'Third Hokage-sama' to you, young lady!" Sarutobi looks at the files clutched in Hiromi's hands and his eyes widened in shock and Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "In case that you get any ideas arresting me, I'm a Shadow Clone and my real form is with Naruto in their apartment as we speak! The instant that you try, then I'll have my real self and Naruto pack all our things and leave this village, also I've uncovered many ugly secrets about this village that I know that many other neighboring villages would love to hear!"

The elderly male gives a sad sigh and he says, plainly, "Of course! I have no intention of arresting you, Hiromi! Though, I'm impressed that you were able to pull a Shadow Clone at such a young age!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Cut the crap, Old Man! Is this some kind of a joke! The spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox is trapped within my brother's body by the Fourth Hokage, who happens to be our father!"

Third Hokage says, with a sigh, "I'm afraid that everything that you just learned is true. The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed within your brother, Naruto's, body, by your father. Your full name is Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and your brother is known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You two are the twin children of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf and the 'Yellow Flash' and Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red Death' of Leaf and Whirlpool."

Hiromi asks, with a serious and angered tone in her voice, "And you kept this a secret from us, because WHY?"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "It was to protect the two of you from your father's enemies that he gained from the Third Great Shinobi War. In a way you look like your mother while having your father's talent."

Hiromi says, while keeping her emotions in check, "Okay, explain to me this! I've read through Itachi-onii-chan's file and it said that he's alive as well as responsible for the Uchiha clan Massacre!"

Third Hokage says, with a nod, "It is true!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "I don't buy it, Old Man! I know Itachi-san really well to know that he would NEVER kill anyone without a good reason! Itachi-onii-chan is a person with good moral character unlike his little brother! He was so kind and noble as well as gentleman like! He would never do anything in a manner and I know damn well that even with his great skills that he could never pull a feet on killing those within the Uchiha clan by himself!" Third Hokage is taken back at this and Hiromi says, narrowing her eyes, "You know something about this, do you, Old Man!"

Third Hokage says, pleadingly, "Hiromi…?"

Hiromi says, with a serious tone, "Don't you 'Hiromi' me, Old Man! I will not listen to any lies concerning people that I really care about and Itachi-onii-chan is one of them unlike his younger brother!" Hiromi takes out a necklace with a red jewel in the middle and Hiromi says, in a serious tone while tears are coming down her eyes, "Itachi-onii-chan gave me this necklace on the night that he left and on THAT night, he was crying! I didn't know why he would, but I could remember the tears in his eyes! Now, tell me what you know or I'll get Naruto and myself out of this village and reveal any dirty secret that I know to neighboring village! I've had it with people in this village hurting those who I love for some unknown reason and I can't do anything to help!"

Third Hokage says, with a sigh, "Okay, Hiromi, I'll tell you everything that you need to know. However, you have to promise me that you'll never utter a word about this to anyone, especially Naruto or Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke."

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "Sure, Old Man, now start talking!"

Third Hokage tells Hiromi, in a plain tone, "Many years ago, around eighty years ago I believe, during the many ninja wars in our lands, there were two supreme clans, the Senju of the Forest led by Hashirama Senju and the Uchiha, led by Madara Uchiha. During this time, the clans were the most powerful of the ninja clans. If one clan was hired by one side in a way, the other side was sure to hire the other. This pushes both clans to their limits and eventually, they had negotiated a truce between the two clans. From this agreement, the Leaf Village was born and this caused the one ninja village per nation was born. Madara Uchiha wanted to become the First Hokage to prevent his clan from being destroyed, but they shunned him and chose Hashirama Senju. The Uchiha clan then banished Madara Uchiha from the village and later, Madara faced against the First Hokage with the power of his Sharingan and the Nine-Tailed Fox at the Final Valley. However, the First Hokage weakened the fox with his special Wood Style Kekkai Genkai and defeated him and that's how the Cycle of Hatred within our ninja lands has started."

Hiromi says, perplexed, "Cycle of Hatred?"

Third Hokage says, with a nod, "Indeed, my dear. It was because of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on the village, which made many within the village feel that the Uchiha clan was responsible since Madara Uchiha used his Sharingan to control the fox during the fight with the First Hokage especially those within the council, the ninja council, and their attitude didn't help their case at all."

Hiromi asks, plainly, "So they ultimately blamed the Uchiha clan for the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox because of their Sharingan?"

Third Hokage says, plainly, "Correct. This suspicion caused the Uchiha to get angry at the village and begun a coup d'état."

Hiromi says, shocked, "They were planning on taking on the village!"

Third Hokage says, with a nod, "Indeed, in fact, it was Itachi and Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the center in the plan since he was the leader in the Uchiha conspiracy."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "I should have known! I knew that I didn't like Itachi-onii-chan's father too much since I've always gotten a bad vibe from him and that same bad vibe is where I'm feeling from Sasuke Uchiha."

Third Hokage says, in a serious tone, "Now, we can't be too judgmental, my dear."

Hiromi says, seriously, "But what about Itachi-onii-chan! What was his purpose?"

Third Hokage says, with a plain tone, "Itachi was… a double agent. He was sent to spy for the clan, but he realized what the coup could do including creating another Great Ninja War and experiencing the horrors of war when he was just three, he followed my ways as much as possible. He was a pacifist and knew what kind of conflict and bloodshed were to come. The Uchiha coup wouldn't affect just the village and the Land of Fire, it would affect the Elemental Countries as whole. So, he told me and it was decided that Itachi would be our agent in the clan. I tried my best to try talk to the Uchiha and resolve their grievance peacefully."

Hiromi tells Third Hokage, "But they didn't agree did they? And that's when the 'Massacre' happened, right? So, I have one question: Did Itachi-onii-chan do it of his own will or did you order him to destroy the Uchiha clan?"

The Hokage didn't say a word for half-a-minute and after taking a deep breath, Third Hokage says, with a plain tone, "Itachi…was under orders."

Hiromi asks, her eyes narrowing, "So, you ordered him to destroy his whole clan?"

Third Hokage says, shaking his head, "No, I didn't order Itachi to destroy the whole clan. Just those that were or were suspected to be part of the coup which was the majority of the clan, but I knew that while all Uchiha knew of it, there were some that were either indifferent or didn't want to say because of love for the clan. He was to kill his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, who was ordered to spy on Itachi because of his behavior due to his action being our agent."

Hiromi asks, curiously, "So where's Itachi-onii-chan now?"

Third Hokage says, with a plain tone, "That I do not know."

Hiromi says, with a serious tone, "Then, explain that crap you told us about the Nine-Tailed Fox being destroyed at the cost of the Four…I mean my father's life!"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "The reason for that lie was that I made it a law for those who remember that night never to speak about the real TRUTH about the Nine-Tailed Fox seal within your brother to give Naruto a normal life and praised as a hero."

Hiromi says, with an angered sneer, "Just what 'normal' life are you talking about, Old Man! A life being haunted down calling him hurtful names like 'demon', 'monster', 'beast', 'freak', and such! Do you have any idea how much pain that my brother because of that demon inside of him! Do you know what the villagers have done to him! Why didn't you try to stop them! Did you enjoy watching him suffer like this! Is this how you get your kicks, Old Man! Answer me, damn it!"

Third Hokage says, in a serious tone, "Hiromi, I did not enjoy seeing Naruto like this! I've had a few trying to protect him, but the council tried to stop me and those few all together."

Hiromi says, in a serious and angered tone, "That's no excuse, Old Man! How could they have stopped you? Aren't you supposed to be the Third Hokage! Your word should be law! The council are your dogs! When you tell them to jump, they're supposed to say 'where' or 'how high'! My parents gave their very lives for this village as well as to have Naruto and I get a normal life and how do they repay them: they spat, pissed, and shitted on their graves for what they've done to Naruto, my little brother! After what they've done, they don't even deserve to praise my father as the Fourth Hokage! I'm the only person that he has left and the only one to protect him! Every birthday, the villagers try to kill him without any reason and do you know what they've done recently…! That's where they've gone TOO far, Old Man!"

Third Hokage says, curiously, "What happened?"

Hiromi says, while tears are running down her face, "When…I was at the store…getting food for us…I saw Naruto…my brother…tied up like a hog while stripped naked with graffiti marked all over him as well as many bruises all over his body! I can't forget how much tears that he's shed because of this! That should have been Sasuke Uchiha rather than my brother! He didn't do anything wrong, but those villagers are praising that Uchiha prick than him! It's not fair! How can I tell him that 'it's going to be all right' when it's not! I don't want to lie to my brother, but at the same time, I want to comfort him! He's the one bearing the burden that our parents gave him at the cost of their own lives!" Hiromi then starts to sobs with anger, rage, and hatred in her voice!

Third Hokage had a horror filled expression on his face and he says, horrified, "I never thought that…this would happen. Hiromi…I'm so…sorry!" Third Hokage goes over to Hiromi's Shadow Clone form and places his arms around her and Hiromi says, while sobbing, "It's not fair!" Hiromi then pushes Third Hokage away and she tells him, seriously, "I'm really disappointed at you, Old Man! Really disappointed!" With that, Hiromi's Shadow Clone disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the Third Hokage behind.

(**Flashback; within Naruto and Hiromi's apartment; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in Naruto and Hiromi's apartment where the Uzumaki twins lived by themselves for all of their lives since they were small children. The apartment has two beds next to each other with Naruto, who is in his pajamas, slowly waking up to the sound of his sister's sobs. Naruto turns to see his sister, who was a simple and beautiful white silky nightgown that goes to her knees and sleeveless, lying on her stomach, sobbing softly and Naruto asks, while getting off his bed and walking towards his sister's bed, "Nee-chan…what's going on? Why are you crying?"

Hiromi sits up on her knees on her bed to her brother's face and even though, she's not fond on showing Naruto her tears or her emotions, which he could see even in the dark, she grabs her brother's neck and shoulders in a tight embrace, surprising him as she pulls him on her bed on his knees.

Naruto says, perplexed, "Nee-chan, what's wrong?"

Hiromi tells Naruto, while sobbing, "Oh Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I've been such a rotten older sister to you!" Naruto then listens to Hiromi's sobs as he feels her tears hitting his right shoulder, which gives him an uneasy feeling of seeing his sister cry because of him.

Naruto asks, curiously while wrapping his arms around Hiromi, "What are you talking about, Nee-chan? You didn't do anything to hurt me! It's those villagers who did that to me. You saved me like you always have."

Hiromi says, while crying, "Well, no more! I'm going to try harder to…ma…make sure…that…you do become…Hokage of this village. I'll…swear…that you will be Hokage, Naruto! I swear it even…if it kills me…that…you'll be…a better…Hokage than the past…to make…d…the Fourth Hokage…proud! Until then, I will always protect you…"

Naruto is surprised to hear this from Hiromi, while knowing that Hiromi did everything within her power to make him happy and protected him, but feeling that it isn't enough in her opinion. She's even helping him out in his goal to become Hokage.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back at the Hokage Monument, we find Iruka and Hiromi watching over Naruto, who was cleaning off the paint with a sulky expression on his face.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Ever since that night, I've made sure that Naruto gets the respect that he deserves while knocking a few heads belonging to Haruno and Yamanaka for hitting Naruto for 'picking a fight' with that asshole, Sasuke Uchiha! The students laugh at his dream to become Hokage of this village, which got them in the hospital curiosity of yours truly! I helped him on his transformation jutsu, but his clone jutsu leaves much to be desired. Even though, I've passed my tests two times in a row, I've decided to leave the Academy as soon as Naruto passes, which Iruka-sensei and the Old Man may have a problem with it, but understands! I'm the only one who believes in that and going to make sure that he does become Hokage like our father has been so everyone will stop disrespecting him! They don't understand Naruto and until they do, they WILL NOT hurt him in any way as long as I'm around! If it's one of the villagers, then I'd just knock their heads and if the Old Man has a problem with it…TOUGH! I'm sick of having to have Naruto suffer because of these village idiots not telling the obvious difference between a demon and its CONTAINER!"_

On the meanwhile, Iruka notices Hiromi's expression as she glances at her brother and Iruka tells Hiromi and Naruto, "Hey kids, after Naruto's finished, I can take you two out for some ramen! What do you say?" This puts a bright expression on the twins and Hiromi says, excitedly, "Really!"

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Now, that's some good motivation! I'll have this cleaned in no time!"

(**In the night;** **In another part of the Leaf Village**)

It was nighttime and we find Iruka, Naruto, and Hiromi inside a good sized ramen bar known as Ichiraku Ramen Bar while having bowls of ramen while Naruto had his goggles taken off.

Iruka asks Naruto, curiously, "Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage's faces? You do know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

Naruto replies, while slipping his ramen, "Of course, I do! Everyone knows! They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best! Undefeated ninja champs! And the Fourth Hokage is the one, who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox! He was the most amazing!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, while slipping her ramen, _"That's only the half truth, Naruto!"_

Iruka asks Naruto, "Then, why did you…?"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Because I'm going to be better than ever one of them! Naruto Uzumaki, the Next Hokage! A ninja legend! Then, everyone will stop disrespecting me and start looking up to me! Believe it!" Naruto asks Iruka, nervously, "By the way, I was going to ask you a little favor sensei!"

Iruka says, plainly, "You want another bowl?"

Naruto says, shaking his head, "No! I want to try on your headband! Come on, please!"

Iruka says, holding his headband, "You mean this…! No way! You can only wear this when you graduate from the academy and become a ninja! You and your sister have to pass the test tomorrow."

Naruto yells out, angrily, "That's so uncool!"

Iruka says, with a laugh, "Hey, is that why you took off your goggles!"

Naruto says, angrily, "I want another bowl!"

(**The next day; Within the Ninja Academy**)

Within the Ninja Academy under the Hokage office, we find Iruka standing in front of the class with Naruto and Hiromi in their seats, announcing that their final test will be on the **Clone Jutsu**, much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"No! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never going to pass!"_

Hiromi tells Naruto, in a whisper, "Maybe, you should have taken my advice and let me help you on that!"

Naruto says, with a snort, "Forget it, Nee-chan! I can handle it myself!" Later on, Naruto approaches in front with Iruka and another Leaf Chunin with shoulder length silver hair as they begin to test him while Hiromi was outside the door, watching him.

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously while putting his hands in ninja hand signs, _"Get it together, Naruto! You can do it, believe it!"_ Naruto calls out, while surrounded by chakra, "**Clone Jutsu**!" Just then, Naruto is surrounded by a puff of smoke and appear next to him is a clone that happened to be worn out, which made Naruto groan in disappointment and Iruka greatly disturbed and annoyed.

Iruka yells at Naruto, strongly, "YOU FAIL!"

The Chunin with silver hair tells Iruka, with a smile, "Iruka-sensei, he's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there a bit and replicate! This is his third time and you know that he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him!"

Iruka says, in a plain tone, "Mizuki-sensei, the other students, including his sister, created at least three perfect replications! But Naruto could only create one and look at it, it's pitiful! I cannot pass him!" Naruto glares at Iruka angrily while Hiromi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Well, another year in this class again!"_

(**Later that day; outside of the Academy**)

Right now, we find Naruto sitting on a swing, watching the other students with their family sadly, and Hiromi's voice calls out, "Naruto!"

Naruto looks as his sister walks towards him and he tells her, solemnly, "Nee-chan, just leave without me! There's no sense in me standing in your way of becoming a ninja!"

Hiromi says, with a kind smile, "Hey, I'm not going to do that! I'm staying with you for another year! I'm not going to leave you as those punks mock you for your dream!" Just then, the Uzumaki twins hears female voices as they heard them talking about Naruto and are glad that he didn't pass, which earn them a deadly cold glare from Hiromi. Just as Hiromi was going to pound them, Naruto grabs his sister's wrist and shook his head, pleadingly. Naruto believed that his sister could beat them up easily, but he didn't want people getting hurt because of him. Just then, the twins hear footsteps on the tree that the swing is connected to and they turned to see Mizuki with a seemly kind smile pointing at them. On the meanwhile, Iruka and Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, were standing by the school as the families of the graduating students and Third Hokage tells Iruka, "Iruka, there's something that we need to talk about."

(**In the early evening; at another part of the village**)

Sitting on another building, we find Mizuki, Naruto, and Hiromi as they discuss what happened with Naruto's test.

Mizuki tells Naruto, "Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you, Naruto-kun!"

Hiromi asks, seriously, "But why only him! Why does Iruka-sensei pick only on Naruto!"

Mizuki says, in a plain tone, "He really wants your brother to be strong with all his heart, Hiromi-chan, but that will never happen if he goes too easy on you! He's like you and your brother! No parents and no family of your own to go to!"

Naruto says, solemnly, "Yeah, but this time, I really want to pass!"

Mizuki says, with a snicker, "Then, I guess that I have to tell you! It's a secret, but I'm going to let you on in it and it's a task that only Naruto-kun can do alone." The Uzumaki twins looks at Mizuki with confused glances.

(**Late at night; within Iruka's apartment**)

Right now, we find Iruka laying on his bed while thinking about the discussion that he had with the Third Hokage about his behavior with Naruto and thought about the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox twelve years ago where he lost his parents to death. Just then, there was a loud knock on his door and Mizuki's voice calls out, "Iruka-sensei, open up! It's me!" Soon enough, Iruka goes to the door opens it up and finds Mizuki with a seemly serious expression on his face.

Iruka asks, "What is it?"

Mizuki says, in a serious tone, "You need to go to Hokage-sama's right away! It's Naruto-kun! He stole the Sacred Scroll!"

Iruka exclaims, stunned, "You mean the Scroll of Sealing! Oh no!"

(**Within Naruto and Hiromi's apartment; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in Naruto and Hiromi's apartment where the Uzumaki twins lived by themselves for all of their lives since they were small children and we find Hiromi, dressed in a simple and beautiful white silky nightgown that goes to her knees and short sleeves and her hair down to her mid-back, coming out from the bathroom and walks toward her bed next to Naruto's bed.

Just as she was going to get into bed, there is a knock on the door and she goes for it. Hiromi asks, as she opens the door, "What is it?" Hiromi has a surprised look on her face as she looks at Iruka's haggard look and Hiromi asks, curiously, "Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here this late! Did Naruto do something stupid again!"

Iruka says, in reply, "No! Where's Naruto!"

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "I haven't seen him since Mizuki-sensei told me to leave since he told us about this 'secret' in order to graduate from the academy and I couldn't help him."

Iruka asks, perplexed, "Secret? What secret?"

Hiromi says, seriously, "Don't play dumb, Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei said something about this 'secret' about graduating, so I figure that you may know about it!"

Iruka tells Hiromi, in a serious tone, "Hiromi, there's no secret like that!"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What's going on!"

Iruka says, in a serious tone, "Naruto stole a very important scroll called the Scroll of Sealing and that could lead to disaster!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Like unlocking the Nine-Tailed Fox from my brother's body!" Iruka's eyes widened in surprise that Hiromi knew this knowledge and Iruka asks, stunned, "How did you…! Does Naruto even know himself?"

Hiromi says, putting on her sandals and orange robe, "There's no time, Iruka-sensei! We have to get Naruto before he unseals that monster fox!" Hiromi leaps off from the apartment in order to find her brother with Iruka following behind her.

(**Within a forest in the Leaf Village; sometime later**)

Right now, we find in a forest Naruto sitting on the ground with a large scroll strapped to his back while heavily breathing as he notices a shadow over him and he looks up to find a haggard look of Iruka.

Iruka says, in a snarl, "Hey Naruto!" Just then, Naruto feels a fist onto his head and he yelps in pain and Hiromi's voice calls out, angrily, "Naruto, you dummy!" Naruto looks up to find his sister's annoyed look on her face, putting down at him.

Iruka asks Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto replies, while standing up, "I was training and I've learned a new technique!"

Iruka thinks in his mind, surprised, _"He's been out here practicing! I can tell on how hard he's been working!"_

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Hey Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna show you this new technique and you're going to let me graduate and everything is going to be okay! That's how it works, right! Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll automatically graduates."

Iruka says, perplexed, "Huh! Where did you get that idea from?"

Hiromi asks Naruto, curiously, "Mizuki-sensei told you this, right?"

Naruto says, with an excited grin, "That's right! Mizuki-sensei told me where to find the scroll and this place…" Soon enough, Naruto realizes that he's been doped and Iruka suddenly pushes Naruto hard away to hit the ground as a barrage of kunai came and hit Iruka's right leg and shoulder, pushing him back.

Hiromi exclaims, worriedly, "Iruka-sensei!"

Just then, Mizuki's voice calls out, "I'm actually surprised that you two found this place!" Everyone turns to see Mizuki, standing on a tree branch and Iruka says, with a serious glare, "I see! I should have known!"

Mizuki calls out to Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, give me the scroll now!"

Naruto asks, confused, "Wait a minute! What's going on here!"

Iruka tells Naruto, while pulling a kunai from his leg, "Naruto, don't let Mizuki take the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in great danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself…for his own power!"

Hiromi says, in a snarl, "Why you…?"

Mizuki says, with a sinister smirk, "Naruto, Iruka is trying to scare you! He doesn't want you to have the scroll!"

Iruka tells Mizuki, in a snarl, "Stop lying, Mizuki!" Iruka calls out to Naruto, "Don't let him trick you, Naruto!"

Mizuki says, with an evil sneer, "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying!"

Hiromi says, in a snarl, "You wouldn't…!"

Mizuki tells Hiromi, with an evil smile, "Oh so you've figured it out, huh? The REAL truth about your brother!"

Iruka exclaims, seriously, "No Mizuki!"

Mizuki tells Naruto, with an evil sneer, "They've been lying to you all your life, Naruto, since the decree, twelve years ago!"

Hiromi yells at Mizuki, angrily, "Shut your trap, you bastard!" Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, don't believe a word that he's saying!"

Mizuki says, while ignoring Hiromi, "Everyone knows but you, Naruto! Iruka and your own sister are even trying to hide it from you as we speak! They'll do anything to shut me up!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What is this decree! Why does everyone else know about it?"

Iruka yells out, seriously, "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki says, while ignoring Iruka, "No one can tell you that the Nine-Tailed Fox is hidden inside YOU!" Naruto's eyes widened and Mizuki says, with a sneer, "That's right! The demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed most of our village lives inside you! YOU are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Iruka yells out, angrily, "Stop it!"

Mizuki tells Naruto, "They've been sneaking around, hiding things from you all your life! Didn't you think that it was strange that the way they've treated you! Hated you for being alive! That's why you'll never be expected in our village…even your beloved sensei and sister hates your guts!"

Hiromi exclaims, angrily while putting her hands in ninja hand signs, "You bastard!"

Iruka calls out to Hiromi, pleadingly, "Hiromi, don't…!"

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

In a puff of smoke, five Hiromi Shadow Clones appear around the original and leaps up towards Mizuki to attack him in blind anger. Hiromi yells out, in anger, "I'll never forgive you!"

Mizuki yells out, throwing more kunai, "Go away, brat!" The kunai knives hit every Shadow Clone as they all disappear and three more hit Hiromi's right shoulder as well as left arm and leg, causing her to yelp in pain as she falls down to the ground.

Iruka calls out, horrified, "Hiromi!"

Naruto calls out, horrified, "Nee-chan!" Naruto runs to his sister's aid to pull out the kunai from his sister's body and glares at Mizuki as he continues.

Mizuki says, with a sneer, "Who knew that beasts knows how to love!" On the meanwhile, Iruka struggles to move, despite being injured while remembering his talk with the Third Hokage about Naruto's past and feelings about being alone with the exception of Hiromi, who has always been there for him and the only family he has.

Mizuki takes out a giant shuriken from his back and he yells out, strongly, "Die, Naruto!" Mizuki throws the shuriken at Naruto, but Hiromi tries to get in the way of the shuriken to protect her brother, despite her injury. Hiromi braces for the shuriken to hit her back while holding Naruto in her arms, but doesn't feel anything. Hiromi looks up to find Iruka over her with the shuriken stabbed on his back. Iruka chokes out blood and the blood hits the Uzumaki twins' faces as they look at him in shock.

Naruto asks, in shock, "W…Why?"

Iruka says, in a weak and serious tone while having tears down his eyes, "Because we're the same! When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care! They didn't have time for me! They just forgot that I was there! My grades dropped and I've become the class clown! I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school wasn't enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things and I had to pay for it! It was hard! I know it feels, Naruto! At the same time, I envy you as well, you have someone to look after you even when you mess up! You two feel lonely that it hurts inside and I could have been there for you more. I let you two down! I'm sorry! No one should suffer that much and no one should be alone!"

Mizuki gives off an evil giggle and he yells out, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you and the same for your sister! Iruka was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents and that beast is inside you! Your sister, your loveable sister, felt held back because of you! When she first passed her graduation exam, you didn't want to leave you behind so she stayed in the academy and went to become a ninja when you did! It was out of pity that your sister stayed! They'll do anything to get the scroll from you!" Not wanting to hear anything word, Naruto slips out of his sister's arms and runs off into the distance with Hiromi and Iruka calling him back.

Iruka calls out, "Naruto!"

Hiromi exclaims, pleadingly, "Naruto, come back!" Soon enough, Mizuki jumps from the tree and onto the grass covered ground and he says, with an evil snicker, "You know, once he makes up his mind, there's no stopping him. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge against the village. You two saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast!"

Iruka takes the shuriken off his back and he says, standing up, "No! Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka then throws the shuriken at Mizuki, who easily dodges it, Mizuki says, with a snort, "You're a joke! As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'm coming after you two!"

Hiromi roars out, angrily, "You slime…!" Soon enough, Mizuki leaps away to the direction where Naruto ran off…

(**Back in the Leaf village; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in the Hokage's tower where we find the Third Hokage, looking into a crystal ball where he sees a grief-stricken Naruto, leaping off of tree branch to tree branch, and the Third Hokage in his mind, plainly, _"This isn't good! Mizuki has a big mouth! He made Naruto feel so bad, worse than he's ever felt, it could unleash the power within him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the fox within him, will finally be free. If that happens, I fear for us all!"_

(**Back with Naruto; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Naruto leaping from tree branch to tree branch in anger and soon enough, Iruka appears beside him and he calls out to him, "Naruto, everything that Mizuki was a lie! Give me the scroll! Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" Soon enough, Naruto jumps to hit Iruka in the chest, knocking him down to the ground as Naruto, himself, skids onto the ground after he lands.

Iruka says, with a pain filled groan, "How did you know…Naruto…that…" Soon enough, Iruka disappears and appears as Mizuki and Mizuki asks, "…it was me and not Iruka!"

Naruto places a wide smile, which he too disappears in a puff of smoke and reveals to be Iruka with the sacred scroll appearing to be a log while continuing, while lying down on a tree "Because I am…Iruka!"

Mizuki says, with an evil snort, "You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak! He's the one, who wiped out your family!" On the meanwhile, Naruto was nearby hiding behind a tree to listen to the conversion.

Iruka says, in a serious tone, "I don't care what you say! You're not getting your hands on that scroll!"

Mizuki says, with a snort, "Like you can stop me! Don't you get it! Naruto is just like me!"

Iruka asks, with a snort, "How's that?"

Mizuki says, in a serious tone, "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance! That's how beasts are! He'll poor all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!"

Iruka says, with a weak sly smile, "You're right!" On the meanwhile, Naruto gasps in shock as the feeling of betrayal comes back to him and he thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"So it's true! Iruka-sensei and Nee-chan never believed in me! They think that I'm some beast! Some kind of freak!"_

Hiromi's voice calls out, in a whisper, "Naruto!" Naruto yelps in shock as he turns to see Hiromi by a nearby tree and away from Mizuki's and Iruka's gazes with her nightgown having blood stains.

Naruto asks, curiously in anger, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hiromi winches at her brother's anger towards her and she says, plainly, "Naruto, I know how you must feel!"

Naruto tells Hiromi, angrily, "No, you don't! How long have you known about this!"

Hiromi says, solemnly, "Two years! I snuck into the Old Man's office and pulled out a file on you. The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed within your body and I couldn't tell you, because the Old Man made me promise not to tell you and you know how I am with promises." Naruto looks away from his sister in anger and Hiromi says, plainly as she knees beside her brother, "Naruto, listen…" Hiromi places her hand on Naruto's chin to make him face her eyes and she says, seriously, "Yes, the Nine-Tailed Fox lives within you and yes, people may see you as the Nine-Tailed Fox, but I do not!"

Naruto says, with a snort, "So you say! Just say that you see me as a monster, okay!" Naruto then tries to get away from Hiromi, but Hiromi grabs her brother's hair and pulls his head to her chest while an inch above her bust, causing him to slightly blush and tries to move away, but he hears his sister's voice telling him, "If I believed that you were a monster like Mizuki-baka said that you are, then I wouldn't hold you like this, now would I?" Hiromi then wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him close to her, and Hiromi tells Naruto, "I still see you as I always have been. You're still my brother, no matter what anyone says! I stayed in the academy with you, because if I become a ninja while you were still in the academy, then it will feel as if I'm abandoning you and I won't be able to know if you're alright. We've most of our lives, spent all our lives together! I don't ever want to abandon you! People tell me that why would I hang around with you and I tell them that you're my brother and I don't abandon family! If they have a problem with it and show it, then there are plenty of rooms in the village hospital if they ever bad mouth you when I'm around!" Hiromi then tells Naruto, while pulling his face for him to see, "Even if you and I never got to meet our parents, we still had each other! You're my family, Naruto! You're all I have left! Without you, I'm nothing!"

Naruto looks at Hiromi's blue eyes as he remembers ever since he could remember, him and his sisters were walking down the village in the rain and snow with Hiromi holding his hand. They approach an orphanage and they wanted Hiromi only without Naruto as they looked at him with disgust. However, Hiromi chose to stay with Naruto and fought to be with him while saying 'if her brother isn't welcome, then she's not welcome'. Most of the villagers tried to get Hiromi away from Naruto, even though they knew that they were brother and sister, but they failed, because they couldn't break the bond that Naruto and Hiromi had with each other. Naruto also remembers how villagers bad mouthed Naruto, calling him horrible names that go by the word 'monster' and only Hiromi defended him. She even didn't spare any mercy on most of her fellow female students on a sparring match, where she badly injured a young Sakura Haruno for her treatment on her brother, which was an ugly sight to behold and would have killed her if Iruka hadn't been there to stop her. She even 'flipped off' Sakura's mother when she complained about Hiromi's actions towards her daughter. Back in the Academy, Hiromi constantly got high scores in her tests as well as performance exams in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, putting her as graduating in the top of her class, next to Sasuke Uchiha, much to her chagrin, because of her being a girl. Naruto even remembers the night that Hiromi shed tears for him while realizing that she was crying because she learned the truth about the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him and kicking himself in the head because of it. Naruto felt guilty for doubting his sister's faith in him and he wraps his arms around her slim waist and back, pulling her close to him, while saying, "I'm sorry, Nee-chan!"

Hiromi tell Naruto, while whispering his ear, "If you ever doubt me again, then I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Naruto pulls up and he asks, curiously, "But what about…?"

Just then, Iruka's voice calls out, "You're right about beasts, but that's not what Naruto is! He's nothing like that! Naruto Uzumaki is one of a kind! He works hard and puts his heart into it even though it's not close to his sister's work. Sure, he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger and with his sister's love for him as making him even stronger himself. That's what separates him from being a beast, so you're wrong about him. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox! He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" After hearing about this, Naruto is in disbelief as tears come from his eyes and Hiromi tells Naruto, with a warm smile, "And I believe the same thing too, bro! I still remember that promise in helping you to become Hokage, right? Now, let's go help our teacher from that backstabbing creep!"

Naruto wipes the tears from his eyes, which had strength and determination in them, and he says, with a nod, "Right!"

Back with Mizuki and Iruka, Mizuki takes out another giant shuriken and he says, with a sneer, "You really believe in that drivel! Iruka, I was going to spare you until later, but now, I'm going to kill you now!" Mizuki prepares to throw the shuriken, but his kicked in the chin by the Uzumaki twins, throwing him away to the ground, making him let go of the shuriken, which misses Iruka by a long shot.

Mizuki says, while slowly standing up, "Not bad from two little punks!"

Naruto and Hiromi say in unison, with serious glares, "If you ever lay a hand on our sensei, we'll kill you!"

Mizuki says, with a sneer, "Big words! I can complete destroy you two in a single move!"

Naruto and Hiromi say in unison, while putting their hands in ninja hands, "Try it, jerk! We'll even if back to you two-thousand fold!"

Mizuki yells out, while charging toward them, "Let's see you try! Show me what you and your sister can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Soon enough, 1000 Naruto Shadow Clones and 1000 Hiromi Shadow Clones appear all around the area, surprising Mizuki and Iruka.

Iruka thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Those aren't just illusions! They're solid clones! They, especially Naruto, have mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!"_

Mizuki didn't know what to do as he sees many of the Shadow Clones of the Uzumaki twins as they taunting him in attacking.

One of the Naruto Shadow Clone says, "If you're not coming to us…!"

One of the Hiromi Shadow Clone says, "…then, we're going after you!" Soon enough, the Shadow Clones of Naruto and Hiromi charge toward Mizuki as he screams out as he is pummeled hard by the Shadow Clones and the Uzumaki twins. After awhile, Mizuki is shown lying on the ground with multiple black and blues all over his face with the Uzumaki twins, scratching their heads nervously.

Naruto says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, we kinda got carried away!"

Hiromi asks Iruka, "Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka replies, with a weak smile, "Yeah!" Iruka thinks in his mind, _"They're amazing, especially Naruto! Naruto wants to surpass all of the great Hokage in this village and I'm starting to believe that he might do that."_ Iruka tells Naruto, "Hey Naruto, come here for a minute! I've got something to give to you." Naruto walks toward the weakened Iruka with Hiromi following him and Naruto asks, curiously, "What is it, sensei?"

Iruka says, with a weak smile, "Now, close your eyes!" Naruto then closes his eyes as Iruka takes off his ninja headband off his forehead while taking off Naruto's goggles, and wraps the headband around Naruto's head, surprising Hiromi, but Iruka notions her to 'keep quiet'.

Naruto asks, while impatient, "How much longer, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka replies, with a smile, "There, you may open them!" Naruto opens his eyes as the sun rises and sees his sensei holding his goggles in his hand and notices Iruka's headband around his forehead. Iruka says, with a smile, "Congratulations! You graduate!"

Naruto is in shock about this and wonders if it's a dream as he was suddenly 'woken up', by his sister's embrace and squealing about him finally graduating.

Iruka says, with a smile, "To celebrate, we'll go for ramen tonight!" Suddenly, Naruto tackles Iruka with a hug that knocks him down while calling out, "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka exclaims, with a smile while in pain, "Hey, watch it!" Iruka thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Naruto, Hiromi, the rope will only get tougher since you two have become ninja, but if I told you that, I guess that'll ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you two that later…over ramen!"_

_**~Next time~**_

Hiromi: Oh man! This sucks!

Naruto: Nee-chan, what's wrong!

Hiromi: Take a good look, whose going to be in our squad!

Naruto (excitedly): Sakura-chan is on our squad!

Hiromi: I don't see what you see in a girl like that, bro! She has a freakiestly huge forehead and all she ever does is hit you and fawn over that Uchiha prick, just because he's the last of the so-called noble Uchiha! She's just going to slow us down!

Sakura (angrily): Watch it, Hiromi! Don't you dare bad mouth Sasuke-kun!

Hiromi (sneer): I can and I will! What are you going to do about it, Billboard Brow!

Naruto: Next time…**Sakura and Sasuke! Friends or Foes!**

Hiromi and Naruto: What! Sasuke's in our squad!

Cindy Robinson


	2. Sakura and Sasuke! Friends or Foes!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze

**Chapter 2: Sakura and Sasuke! Friends or Foes!**

Inside of Uzumaki apartment, we find Naruto, in his white pajamas, and yawning as he stretches out and gets out of bed as he hears the sound of showers in the bathroom where his sister, Hiromi, is at. Naruto then looks at a calendar, which reminded him that he has an orientation today, which got him a big smile on his face. Naruto goes over to the cabinets to take out a cup of ramen, heats it up, and goes over to the table with a carton of milk, which he doesn't notice that it's way overdue.

Naruto says, while opening his cup of ramen, "Today's the day! It's time to eat!" As Naruto eats his ramen, Hiromi comes out of the bathroom, dressed in her regular clothes with her hair tied to a high ponytail and a Leaf Shinobi headband on her forehead and she says, surprised, "You're not ready up, yet!"

Naruto says, plainly, "But, I'm eating first!"

Hiromi says, while going to the cabinet, "You have ten minutes until I leave for the academy!"

Naruto says, opening his milk, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Without reading the milk carton, Naruto drinks the milk while Hiromi notices the date on the milk and realizes that it's way past overdue. Hiromi thinks in his mind, plainly while pulling out her own ramen cup, _"I could warn him, but if he wants to be Hokage, then he has to learn to pick up on these things for himself!"_ Hiromi looks around for something else, but doesn't find what she was looking for.

Naruto asks Hiromi, curiously, "Hey Nee-chan, what are you looking for?"

Hiromi replies, with a nervous laugh, "It's nothing!" Hiromi thinks in her mind, plainly as she goes over to the table, _"Oh well, I guess that I'll have to get some later!"_

(**Later that day; in the Leaf Village streets**)

Outside on the streets of the Leaf Village, we find the Uzumaki twins with Naruto wearing his regular clothes and Leaf Village ninja headband walking towards the direction of the Ninja Academy and as they walked past a wooden fence, they spot a small figure by the fence, dressed in a camouflage sheet to blend in the fence, which was poorly done and the sheet was pulled off, which revealed to be a brown haired boy of eight years of age who's brown hair is wildly spiking with black eyes with a yellow shirt and grey shorts with a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of.

The boy calls out, strongly, "Fight with me!" The boy tripped on the cloak and fell on his face, afterwards.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, in an annoyed groan, _"Oh man! Not this annoying kid, again!"_

Naruto asks, curiously, "What do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "And what's with the cloak?"

The boy, Konohamaru, says, while slowly getting up, "That was a slick move, Naruto-nii-chan! That's why I respect you as a rival!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "But I didn't do anything!"

Konohamaru exclaims, while putting his hands in ninja hand signs, "Now, fight me, fair and square!"

Hiromi tells Konohamaru, in a serious tone, "Listen, kid, we don't have time to play with you, right now."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah! We've got an orientation today."

Konohamaru says, perplexed, "Orientation?"

Naruto says, with a proud smile while pointing at his headband, "That's right! As of today, I'm a ninja! Believe it!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "Listen, Naruto, I have to get something from the store, so save me a seat, will you!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Sure!" Hiromi then runs off into the distance as Naruto then walks off to the direction to the academy.

(**In front of a small store; sometime later**)

In front of a small convenience store, we find Hiromi going inside and spot the owner of the store, at the back of the cash register, asking him, "Hey old man! I need to find the aperients!"

The owner looks at Hiromi and he tells her, with a smile, "Hiromi-chan! I'm so glad to see you again and I see that you've finally decided to become a ninja of our village!"

Hiromi says, plainly, "I need those aperients, old man!"

The owner tells Hiromi, "Well, I'm not expecting to have them later on today! Check back then!"

Hiromi says, with a smile, "Thanks, old man!" With that, Hiromi runs off from the store and to the direction of the Ninja Academy.

(**Within the Ninja Academy; later on**)

Inside the halls of the Ninja Academy, we find Hiromi walking down the hallway and to the direction where the orientation meeting will be. Soon enough, she feels someone slam onto her back, making her stumble for a bit to stay on her feet. Hiromi yells out, angrily while turning around, "Okay, someone's dead!" Hiromi then notice on the ground, the same lavender eyed girl that was indirectly rooting for Naruto, during the graduation exam, lying on the ground while struggling to getting on her right knee.

Hiromi says, perplexed feeling her anger disappear, "Hinata-chan!"

The girl, Hinata, looks up to see Hiromi and she exclaims, fearfully, "Ah! H-Hiromi-san! I d-didn't mean to slam i-into you!"

Hiromi says, with a kind smile, "Hey don't worry about it, Hinata-chan! Here let me help you up!" Hiromi then grabs Hinata's right hand, pulling her up on her feet.

Hinata says, shyly, "T-Thank you, H-Hiromi-san!" Hinata then notices Hiromi's headband and she asks, surprised, "You're here for orientation, too?"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Me and Naruto, too!"

Hinata's eyes widened as her face were turned a slight red and she says, surprised, "N-Naruto-kun! Y-You mean that he p-passed!"

Hiromi says, with a nod, "Yeah! He's probably in the classroom, right now! We can walk there together!"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Y-Yes!" With that, the two girls walk towards the direction of the classroom while Hiromi noticing the color of Hinata's cheeks and Hiromi thinks in her mind, with a sly grin, _"Well, it seems that Hinata-chan is really happy that my brother has graduated too! Now, if there was a way to get them together now that would be real awesome…if not for two annoying things in the way: Hinata-chan's shyness and lack of confidence, Naruto's obviousness with his VERY and I do mean VERY annoying crush on that pink headed, overgrown fore-headed FREAK, Sakura Haruno! What my brother sees in that Uchiha loving mutt is beyond me!"_

(**Within the classroom; later on**)

In the classroom, we find Hiromi and Hinata walking into the classroom with them going their different ways as Hiromi spots her brother, with a happy look on his face, and she walks down the stairs, but spots sitting next to Naruto is Sasuke Uchiha, which made Hiromi scowl, asking her brother, with a snort, "Hey bro, why did you pick a seat next to THAT guy?"

Naruto then glances at Sasuke, which brought a scowl to his face as well, and he says, in reply, "I don't know! In the excitement, I totally forgot that Sasuke-teme is sitting next to me!"

Hiromi sits at the other side of Naruto and she says, seriously, "Whatever! Just keep him away from me? I can't stand his stench!" Hiromi then notices a figure, walking pass her, and she turns to see the boy who complained to Naruto about the transformation jutsu test. Hiromi calls out, with a smile, "Hey Shikamaru-kun!"

The boy, Shikamaru, stops and he says, looking at Hiromi, "Hey Hiromi…" Shikamaru then notices Naruto, sitting next to Hiromi, and Shikamaru asks, seriously, "What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for dropouts! You can't be here unless you graduate!"

Naruto says, pointing at his ninja headband, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Take a good look at this, Shikamaru! This is a regulation headband! Believe it! We're going to be training together! How do you like that, huh?" On the meanwhile, Hinata looks at this with a smile and she thinks in her mind, excitedly, _"Oh wow! It looks like you've graduated, Naruto-kun! I'm glad!"_ Just then, there was a sound of footsteps and the doors slip open to reveal Sakura Haruno and the blonde girl, who complained to Naruto, with Shikamaru, trying to get in.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"As if! I had more to deal with! Billboard Brow and Ino the Pig!"_ The two girls got in the same time and they call out, in unison, "I'm first!"

Ino tells Sakura, with a weak smile, "It looks like I win again, Sakura!"

Sakura says, with a snort, "What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter."

Hiromi says, annoyed, "Here comes trouble!" Soon enough, Naruto notices the two newcomers and he thinks in his mind, with a slight blush, _"It's Sakura-chan…!"_

Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "Get it through that head of yours, Naruto! That freak doesn't have her eyes set on you!"

Naruto asks Hiromi, curiously, "Why do you have a problem with Sakura-chan, Nee-chan?"

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Not just her, but every one of those Sasuke Uchiha fangirls not to mention she hits you while rude towards you for even being near her precious 'Sasuke-kun'! I don't know what you see in that asshole loving mutt!"

Naruto, while ignoring his sister's words, stands up from his seat, goes out to the aside and he calls out, "Good morning, Sakura-cha…!"

Sakura exclaims, pushing Naruto away, "Out of my way!" Just then, Sakura's nose meets with Hiromi's fist hard, knocking her down to the floor, and she was violently grabbed by the collar, pulled up to meet with Hiromi's anger filled glare.

Hiromi roars out, angrily, "Hey Haruno, you just pushed my brother! Is there something that you need to say?"

Sakura says, nastily holding her bleeding nose, "Hey get out of my way! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Hiromi hits Sakura's stomach hard with her fist, knocking the wind from her, and Hiromi bashes her back to the ground for her head to hit a chair, hard, giving her a nasty bruise on her forehead and left cheek, which gets Sasuke's attention. Hiromi says, coldly, "Wrong answer, freak!"

Naruto gets in between his sister and crush and he tells Hiromi, seriously, "Hold on, Nee-chan! That was pretty uncalled for!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "She just knocked you down for the sake of sitting next to the prick! Now that was uncalled for! No one hits my little brother and gets away with it unharmed!"

As Sakura slowly stands on her feet, Naruto says, in retort, "Yeah! But you hit me all the time!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "That's because I'm your sister and I know you more than that freak, Haruno, does!"

Sakura exclaims, angrily while holding her cheek, "Who are you calling a freak, Hiromi?"

Hiromi tells Sakura, with a sneer, "Who do you think, you mutt? Now, get lost!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, seriously, "No! You and your brother should get lost! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Ino exclaims, getting near, "No! I'm sitting next to him!"

Sakura tells Ino, seriously, "First, come! First serve!"

Ino says, seriously, "But I get here before you did!" Just then, there were more female students coming towards them, stating that they came before Sakura and Ino, and they wanted to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke then turns away as he thinks in his mind, slightly annoyed, _"How annoying."_ Sasuke then sees Naruto, on the table, squatting down to him with an annoyed glare, which gets 'Sasuke's fan club members' looking.

Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, annoyed, "Oh shut up, Haruno!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, annoyed while glaring at Sasuke, _"Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke! I mean what's so good about him?"_

Hiromi calls out to Sasuke, seriously, "Hey Uchiha, call off your mutts before they're put down myself!" That comment got the group to glare at Hiromi and Ino yells at Hiromi, annoyed, "What did you call me?"

Hiromi says, with a sneer, "I think that you hear me, porker!"

Sakura asks, seriously, "Why do you have a problem with Sasuke-kun? Do you even know who he is?"

Hiromi says, while rolling her eyes, "As a matter of fact, freak, I do? The last of the Uchiha clan and graduated as the top student in the academy! Again, what's good that you geeks worship him like a god? He's nothing special!" Just then, the sound of Naruto's yelp was hear as everyone sees him and Sasuke, having their lips pressed together, completely disturbing Sasuke's 'fan girls' and Hiromi. Sakura screams in horror as her inner persona, Inner Sakura, yells out, _**"Cha! That was supposed to me! I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss! Naruto is going to pay for this!"**_

Soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke yank away from each other, whole choking and gagging while Sasuke gags out, disgusted, "Naruto…I'm going to kill you…!"

Naruto gets an ominous feeling and he says, worriedly, "Danger!" Naruto looks at Sasuke's 'fan girls', staring daggers at him with murderous intent and Sakura says, angrily, "Naruto, you are so dead!"

Just then, Hiromi gets in front of the group and her brother and she says, with a serious and deadly glare, "Back off, freak! Touch him and you'll be the ones that are dead!"

Ino says, seriously, "There's more of us than of you, Hiromi!"

Just then, a dangerously red aura with yellow electricity appears around Hiromi's body and Hiromi says, with a devious smirk while her arm and leg muscles slightly increases, "You obviously don't know what you're talking about! I'd start running if I were you!" Without warning, Hiromi's fist crashed into Ino's chest, breaking a rib and causing her to cough blood out from her mouth, throwing her to the ground, while making a good sized dent.

Naruto thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! Not again!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with a plain look, _"That chakra again…!"_

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, with a groan, _"Oh man! Not this again! Man! This is such a total drag!"_

Hiromi says, with a devious smirk and deadly glare, "Now, I do believe that I recall someone saying the words 'Naruto, you are so dead' and if I'm not mistaken, Haruno, those were your words, correct?"

Sakura says, with a fearful tone, "Wait! Hiromi, let's talk about this!"

Hiromi roars out, strongly, "You're finished, freak!" Hiromi then slams her foot onto Sakura's chest, breaking three of her ribs, sending her to a wall with a loud thud.

Naruto exclaims, horrified, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto tells Hiromi, pleadingly, "Nee-chan, please calm down!"

Hiromi yells out, strongly, "No way! They deserve pain for going to hurt you for 'stealing their precious Sasuke-kun's first kiss' while ignoring that it was an accident! They're finished!" Just then, Hiromi then charges towards the remaining Sasuke's 'fan girls', who attempt to run, but Hiromi quickly caught up to them, mercilessly bashed everyone of them, hard in a most unnerving way until every last one of them are on the ground in pain. Later, Hiromi calmed down while dusting her hands as her red aura disappears while Hinata and every one of the male graduates, except for Sasuke, who looked surprised, looked scared beyond their minds as they see most of the girls on the ground with multiple bruises on their faces.

One of the male graduates around Naruto's and Hiromi's age with spiky brown hair covered a furry hood connected to a grey coat, Leaf headband on his head, sharp black eyes, fang marks on his cheeks, canine-like teeth in his mouth, grayish-brown pants, and blue open-toed sandals thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"Whoa! This is a remainder on why that I don't get in Hiromi's bad side! She's just as scary as my mom!"_ With him, he has a small white puppy with white and brown ears, who was whimpering in fear.

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, with an annoyed groan, _"I remember that chakra__ and the last time that Hiromi used it was after she found out that Hibachi and his friends tricked Naruto into going to that training field of the Jonin level ninja. Needless to say, they had to leave the academy out of fear of seeing Hiromi, again, while waiting for a chance that she graduates from the academy to actually go back. A main reason why I don't get in Hiromi's bad side! She's just as scary as my mom and that's a total drag!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, while slapping his forehead,_ "Oh man! __I remember that power__! It comes whenever she's majorly pissed off! Not a very good idea to be hit by it! Believe it!"_ Later on after Sasuke's 'fan girls' had their wounds treated, they were quickly smart enough to 'lay off' of Naruto, since they weren't in the mood to have another encounter with Hiromi's wrath again. Iruka, later, is seen in front of the classroom while congratulating them for graduating the academy.

Iruka says, in a plain tone, "As of today, you are all ninjas! To get here, you all faced difficult challenges, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult, now you are all Genin, low level ninja. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squad, but one will be given one extra member. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Naruto, Hiromi, Sakura, and Ino think in their minds, in unison, _"A three man squad with one extra!"_

Ino tells Sakura, with a sly grin, "I wonder who will be in Sasuke-kun's team!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed snort, "I don't know." Inner Sakura then screams out, _**"Cha! I'm the only one that should be in Sasuke-kun's team! Cha!"**_ Sakura winches at the injuries that she's gotten from Hiromi, which was a black eye, bruised left cheek as well as bloody nose and a few broken ribs while Ino had similar injuries as well. Sakura thinks in her mind, winching at her injuries, _"Hiromi and her damn temper__! What's that girl's problem, anyway!? Getting hit by that of power was bad enough the first time when she nearly killed me in the Taijutsu graduation exam, but to be hit like that again! This is all that stupid Naruto's fault!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, in a serious and annoyed tone, _"A squad of three with one extra member! More people to get in my way!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Well, of course, Naruto and I will have to be in the same squad and Hinata-chan as to be in our squad! This is perfect and the best part is that…NO Sasuke Uchiha or any of his damn 'fan girls' will be in our squad!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Well, Nee-chan and Sakura-chan of course and the extra one…anyone else is okay EXCEPT for Sasuke-teme!"_

Iruka calls out from a list in his hands, "We want a squad with a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up! I will now announce the squads! For Team Seven…Naruto Uzumaki…Hiromi Uzumaki…!" The Uzumaki twins jumps from their seats while exclaiming excitedly 'All right!' Iruka calls out, continuing, "…Sakura Haruno…!"

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "All right!"

Hiromi and Sakura exclaim in unison, annoyed, "What the Hell, Iruka-sensei!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Me…work with this overgrown fore-headed freak!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Naruto, I can probably handle, but Hiromi…I'll be lucky enough if I can survive...!"_

Iruka then calls out, continuing, "…and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "All right!"

The Uzumaki twins yell in unison, angrily, "Iruka-sensei, what the HELL!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, angrily, _"I can't believe that I have work with Sasuke-teme!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, angrily, _"First, I have to work with Billboard Brow, but the Uchiha prick! There's no way in Hell is that happening!"_ On the meanwhile, Sakura was internally goading her 'victory' to Ino while Ino was glaring and growling in anger.

Iruka calls out from his list, "Team Eight…Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame…!"

Ino says, annoyed, "This sucks! I can't believe that Sakura is in Sasuke-kun's team!"

Shikamaru says, with a snort, "I don't get it! What do you see in a guy like that? Is not so special?"

Ino tells Shikamaru, "You are so beyond clueless, Shikamaru! Don't you get it!"

Shikamaru says, with a snort, "No! I don't get it, because I'm not a girl."

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "Hey I'm a girl and I don't see anything so special about the Uchiha prick!"

Shikamaru tells Hiromi, with a sly grin, "Thank you, Hiromi! At least someone with the exception of your brother actually agrees with me with Sasuke and on top of that, you're a girl!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "I don't know if I should take offense to that or take it as a complement. It's a total shame that you're not in the same squad as me and my brother, we could actually use your brain. Maybe a miracle would happen and the pink haired freak or the Uchiha would get suddenly disappears and you can take on of their spots!"

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Shikamaru says, with a sly smile, "Thanks for the complement, Hiromi, but I don't think that will happen since we don't make the rules."

Ino says, in a plain tone, "You two are so full of yourselves! Jealously is a trouble thing, I'd hate to be in your squad, Shikamaru!"

Iruka calls out from his list, "Team Ten…Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…!" Ino gasps in shock at this and Shikamaru says, with a sly grin, "Did you say something about 'hating to be in my squad'?"

Iruka then calls out, "…and Choji Akimichi!" Ino and Shikamaru look at a portly looking boy around their ages with broken hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and he is wearing grey shorts, a rather large white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with strange emblem on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head. This portly boy is currently eating a bag of potato chips.

Ino thinks in her mind, with a groan, _"And fatty too!"_

Later after Iruka had called the assign groups, the Uzumaki twins were had not to pleasing looks on their faces and Iruka asks, while looking at them, "Naruto! Hiromi! Is there a problem?"

Hiromi says, in an angered tone pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, "Oh we can think of plenty, Iruka-sensei: two reasons to be exact!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Naruto yells out, angrily while pointing at Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like has to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke!" That comment got Sakura to glare at him, angrily.

Iruka tells Naruto, seriously, "Sasuke got the highest score in his graduation exams! Naruto, you've got the lowest score! We put best student with the worst student!" This comment got most of the graduated students to laugh, which got Hiromi, who had her body surrounded with red aura again, and she yells out, strongly, "Keep laughing! I've badly injured those who did FAR LESS!" Hiromi slams her right fist on the table, which got made a loud bang noise with a small crack that got people to shut up, while remembering what happened earlier, and Hiromi asks, with a serious tone, "But I'm not the worst student! I scored highest in Taijutsu in the girls' diversion, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu! Why do I have to work with pretty boy the emo and the freak?"

Sakura asks, seriously while angered with the 'freak' comment, "Watch what you say about Sasuke-kun, Hiromi! And who said that I wanted to work with you and your damned brother, Flamehead!"

Hiromi tells Iruka, seriously, "I was given the title 'Kunoichi of the Year', Iruka-sensei, put Billboard Brow and the Uchiha bastard away to a different squad! I know that my brother and I can manage WITHOUT them!"

Naruto tells Hiromi, seriously, "Hey wait a minute, Nee-chan! We want Sasuke-teme to leave not Sakura-chan!"

Iruka calls out, seriously, "Enough! Hiromi, there's no doubt in my mind that you scored highest in your graduation exams while you and your brother can walk together perfectly and you're the best student next to Sasuke…!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Give me a break, sensei! I'm better than this prick! I know it! It's just that I haven't proved it back in the academy, because you didn't give me the chance!"

Iruka says, with a sigh, "Anyway, I didn't make the arrangements, Hiromi! So, you and your brother as well as Sakura have to deal it!" The Uzumaki twins then slumps to their seats and Sasuke tells Naruto, "Just don't get in my way, loser."

Just as Naruto was going to retort, Hiromi says, with a snort, "That should be my line to your pink-headed bitch, Uchiha. You know, you and Haruno make a good couple!"

Sakura asks, surprised, "You do?"

Naruto asks Hiromi, curiously, "They do?"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "Yeah! Nothing warms the heart between a BOY and his DOG!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, jumping up from her seat, "You want to take this outside!"

Hiromi says, jumping from her seat, "Bring it, anytime! Anywhere, you Uchiha loving mutt!" Naruto gets in between the two girls and he calls out, pleadingly, "Sakura-chan! Nee-chan! Please!"

Sakura exclaims, knocking Naruto away, "Back off, Naruto!"

Hiromi exclaims, grabbing Sakura's collar, "I told you! No one hits my little brother and walks away from it unharmed! However, you seem to not get that lesson! Allow me to show you again!" Hiromi then slams Sakura onto the table on her back and pulls her free fist made hand to punch Sakura, who braced herself for the impact.

Iruka calls out to Hiromi, seriously, "Hiromi, that's enough! Let go of Sakura now!" Hiromi then pulls Sakura up on her feet, let's go of her collar, and without warning, hits Sakura's bruised ribs hard enough for her to yelp in pain as she falls on her chair while holding her ribs.

Hiromi says, with a cruel smirk, "Oops, did I hit one of your bruised ribs, Billboard Brow! Sorry about that! NOT!" With that, Hiromi falls on her seat while Sakura is glaring at her, angrily, and Iruka and Naruto sighs in exhaust.

Sakura thinks in her mind, angrily while holding her ribs in pain, _"I REALLY hate this girl!"_

(**After orientation; later on in the day**)

Right now, we find Hiromi Uzumaki walking away from the direction of the Academy to the convenience store that she was in earlier. She told Naruto that she'll be back, so they can eat together. Naruto suggested that he invited Sakura too, but Hiromi had to beat that idea from her brother's head, literately, telling Naruto that Sakura is REALLY annoying and she hated her while telling Naruto that having Sakura eating with them will make Hiromi lose her lunch. Naruto tried to change her mind, but the eldest Uzumaki twin wouldn't hear of it, even Hiromi threatened to knock Naruto out that he even forgets about his crush and pummel their pink haired teammate into oblivion if he even attempts to invite her. Hiromi had made it perfectly clear that she hated Sasuke Uchiha and his 'fan girls' especially Sakura Haruno.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, angrily, _"This stinks! I have to work with those two! I'm going to have word about this to the Old Man to have maybe Hinata-chan, Naruto, and I on a team, so I can focus on getting Naruto and Hinata-chan together, so Naruto could forget that pink haired hussy! If Naruto doesn't like it, then he has to deal with it! There's no way that we're going to allow myself to work with the likes of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!"_ Hiromi then approaches the convenience store that she went to earlier and she finds the owner putting away the last of the aperients on the shelves.

The owner notices that Hiromi is in the store and he says, with a kind smile, "Hiromi-chan, you're just in time!" The owner takes a bottle of aperients, throws them to Hiromi, and he asks, as he 'rings' her up, "Who are they for?"

Hiromi replies, while giving money to him, "For my brother…!" Soon enough, the owner's kind expression quickly turns to disgust and he says, with a sneer, "You're still with that…BRAT!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "He's still my brother despite what you people say even if he happens to be the jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

The owner's eyes widened at that and he says, stunned, "You know about that!"

Hiromi yells at him, angrily, "Yeah and it's real stupid that you people think of him as the demon itself rather than a normal boy! Consider me a customer that you've lost, old man!" With that, Hiromi slams the door, angrily, while making the owner winches at the sound.

(**With Naruto; sometime later**)

Right now, we find Naruto, sitting on top of one of the school buildings with a gloomy look on his face. Earlier on, Naruto, despite his sister's warnings, tried to invite Sakura to have lunch with him, but Sakura flat out rejected him, telling him that 'he's annoying' and went off to find Sasuke to have lunch with him instead.

Naruto thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"This is a pain! I end up in the same group as Sakura-chan and HE's got to be in it too! Well, at least that Nee-chan is in my group, but I wish that she wasn't so nasty with Sakura-chan as she is with Sasuke-teme!"_ Naruto says, plainly, "There's got to be a way to deal with this!" Just then, at the next building, he spots Sasuke Uchiha sitting his lunch by the window, alone, and Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Got it!" Naruto then quickly jumps to the next building, sneaks towards the window that Sasuke's at, and quickly jumps in, which results the window closing and the sounds of punching and struggling while Sasuke's voice calls out, annoyed, "Naruto!"

Naruto's voice calls out, "Pipe Down!" Soon enough, more sounds of pummeling were heard about a figure which reveals to be Sasuke with a sly smile appears out of the window and jumps into the distance as we take a good look to find a tied up Sasuke Uchiha with his mouth taped.

(**With Sakura; sometime later**)

Right now, we find Sakura Haruno sitting on a bench near the school, after finishing her lunch without minding her injuries.

Sakura thinks in her mind, plainly, _"I guess that it doesn't matter. I'm going to be in the same group as Sasuke-kun for a while. But still…how can he like me…? I'm scrawny and small except for my forehead and never once have beaten Hiromi in a fight, which I got nearly killed in both of them! This bruise on my cheek that Hiromi gave me isn't helping me much! What's that girl's deal anyway! She's always defending Naruto even when he annoys me and on top of that, she doesn't like Sasuke-kun at the least! I have to watch it with that girl as of today, because I can't take another one of her power punches!"_ Sakura then notices 'Sasuke' standing near a tree with his arms crossed with a sly grin on his face.

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a wide smile with a blush, _"Sasuke-kun's looking at me and looking at me with such intensity."_ Sakura then gets a mental image of Sasuke flirting with her, saying that 'she has a charming wide forehead that it makes me want to kiss it'. Sakura then thinks in her mind, while getting back to reality, "Not…! Who am I, a girl, who still believes in fairy tales? That would never happen."

'Sasuke' tells Sakura, with a sly smile, "You have a charming wide forehead that it makes me want to kiss it." Sakura has a lot of emotions coming to her as Inner Sakura calls out, excitedly, _**"Cha! This fairy tales for real!"**_

'Sasuke' says, while sitting down with Sakura, "Just kidding. That's kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say." Sakura groans in annoyance and 'Sasuke' says, plainly, "I want to ask you something, Sakura. What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura says, in a serious and annoyed tone, "He knows about my feelings and yet he purposely gets in the way as well as getting me into trouble with his sister, who generally sides with him all the time. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto, he doesn't understand one thing about me. He's just annoying! I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun!"

'Sasuke' says, stunned, "Me to accept you!"

Sakura says, with a wide blush, "I'll do anything…" Sakura goes in to try to kiss 'Sasuke', who is really Naruto, who was getting real nervous, and Sakura says, pleadingly, "…I'm desperate…!"

'Sasuke' thinks in his mind, while Naruto, _"I finally understand why…I like Sakura-chan so much…!"_ Just then, 'Sasuke's' stomach gets a painful turn, which gets him to hold his stomach in pain, and 'Sasuke' thinks in his mind, painfully, _"My stomach! What timing!"_ Sasuke jumps up from his seat, which surprises Sakura, and she calls out, while 'Sasuke' runs away from her, _"What's wrong?"_

'Sasuke' calls out, in pain, "I'll be right back!"

Sakura says, with a wide smile, "Sasuke-kun must be real shy! I wonder if he needs to settle his feelings."

(**With the real Sasuke; at the same time**)

Around that time, we find Sasuke Uchiha trying to break free from the ropes that held him down in a room in the school.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I let my guard down!"_ Sasuke remembers on how he got Naruto pinned down, but uses a substitution jutsu to escape and Naruto used his Shadow Clones to jump him to tie him down and Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"In class, he couldn't do a simple replication! How can he perform a replacement jutsu with a full __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__!"_ Just then, Sasuke hears a loud laughter filled with mockery and he wiggles to find Hiromi with a smirk on her face.

Hiromi says, with a sly smirk, "Well, well, well, look what he have here! Now, I wonder who could have done this to the so-called 'Great last member of the Uchiha clan'!" Hiromi then goes over to Sasuke's lying form and ripped the tape from Sasuke's mouth, causing him to yelp in pain.

Sasuke asks, seriously, "What are you doing here, Hiromi?"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "Well, I came to have lunch with my brother while Shikamaru-kun and his group told me that they saw Naruto coming over here to ambush you and he 'lost' horribly and I came rushing over here, after I gave Porker a real shiner for goading that Naruto didn't have a chance against you, but it's more like the other way around!"

Sasuke says, in an annoyed growl, "If you came to help me out, then you're doing a horrible job!"

Hiromi says, while patting Sasuke's head hard, "Oh on the contrary, my dear dumb Uchiha, I only came to here to rescue Naruto, but find you that he beat you into submission! How pathetic that you let a 'dead last' get the better of you! If only your brother, Itachi-onii-chan, was here to see you now."

Sasuke growls at the sound of that name and he says, seriously, "How do you know about HIM!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "He was my coach, though, he didn't teach Naruto, because he was under orders of the ANBU to not to tutor him in the ninja arts!"

Sasuke yells out, in an angered tone, "HE was your coach!"

Hiromi says, with a sly sneer, "That's right! Compared to your skills and your brother's skills, you're still no match for Itachi-onii-chan, no matter how much you try! Itachi-onii-chan is a better ninja and even BETTER person than you can ever be! He's kind, gentle, and strong unlike you as well as much handsome than you could ever be! You're not even half the man that Itachi-onii-chan is, Uchiha, so just give up any chances of you defeating him!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Why are you praising him!? Hiromi, do you even have the slightest idea what THAT man did!"

Hiromi says, with a sly sneer, "Yes and I couldn't care less about your dumb clan! YES, I said the Uchiha clan are DUMB and to see that their 'last' member happens to lose to a 'dead last' proves that point!"

Sasuke yells out, strongly and angrily, "How dare you bad mouth my clan, Hiromi! Your Dobe of a brother just got lucky because I let my guard down that's all! I guarantee that won't happen again!"

Hiromi says, with a sly smirk as she stands on her feet, "Well, I'm going to leave you like this, because my brother needs me, right now! Later!" With that, Hiromi jumps out of the window with Sasuke, glaring at the window that she left in and Sasuke continues to try to get out of his bindings.

(**Back with Sakura; at the same time**)

With Sakura, we find her sitting on the bench while waiting for Sasuke, who she didn't know that he was really Naruto at the time. Sakura then notices Sasuke, after escaping the bindings that Naruto left him in, walking past her without even noticing her and Sakura says, while jumping out from her seat, "Sasuke-kun, you're so shy! Are you ready? I mean mentally ready!" But Sasuke just ignores her, which she's real surprised, and Sakura exclaims, "Hey wait a minute!"

Sasuke stops and he asks Sakura, "Where's Naruto and Hiromi?"

Sakura says, with a wide smile with annoyance, "Oh you see, there you go changing the subject, again! Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you and Hiromi just plan hates your guts! You know why he's so annoying! He wasn't raised right and the same goes for his sister too! They don't have a mother or father, no one to teach them, right from wrong! Sure, Hiromi may be a bit more tamed than Naruto, but she's just as worse! All she does is hit me for hitting Naruto, when she does it too, herself! She insults me as by calling me horrible names like 'freak', 'mutt', and 'Big Forehead'! They do whatever that comes to their minds since they have no parents themselves!" That comment got Sasuke to glare at Sakura with intense serious and major annoyance and Sakura says, continuing, "If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean my parents will get mad at me and I'll get in trouble! Hiromi too! She gets in fights with people, who happen to piss her off, you've seen what she did to me in the Taijutsu exam! She nearly killed me, even two years ago! I didn't even do anything to her, but she just pummels me without an explanation! If you don't have parents, how will you learn! Those two are selfish and bratty! They're all alone!"

As a wind comes by, blowing the leaves away, Sasuke says, in a cold and serious tone, "Alone! Isolated! It's not all about your parents scolding you! You don't know what it's like to be alone, even if you have the only one family member with you! You can't even understand that feeling at all!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, coldly with a hateful glare, "I'm saying that you're annoying!" Sakura is heartbroken and hurt by Sasuke's words as he walks off back to the school leaving her there.

Just then, Hiromi's voice calls out, with anger and hate, "You know! I don't believe in kicking a person when he or she is down, but for you, Haruno, I'll make an exception!" Sakura whips her head to see Hiromi with her bright red aura surrounding her while cracking her knuckles with a glare fill of hate and anger.

Sakura says, shocked, "Hiromi!"

Hiromi says, while stalking towards Sakura, "So, Naruto and I are selfish and bratty, huh! We're all alone, huh? You know, I may not like that Uchiha prick, but we have one thing in common: we both think and believe that YOU'RE annoying! Anta Urusaiyo! (You're Annoying)! However, you, Sakura Haruno, annoy ME the most! Do you have even the slight idea what Naruto goes through every signal second of his life!? Do you have any idea why Naruto and I have no parents? Do you even think about that, HUH?" As Hiromi slowly walks towards Sakura in murderous attempt, Sakura steps back in fear as she sees the amount of hate in Hiromi's eyes.

Sakura tells Hiromi, fearfully and in a pleading tone, "Wait! Hiromi, please! Think about this! What about your brother! He wouldn't appreciate you hitting me, again!"

Hiromi says, with a deadly sneer, "You think using my brother as a crutch will help you! Think again, Billboard Brow! I may love my bro, but he and I have different opinion on how we do things! You may not have had your dream date with the Uchiha, but you'll have a date alright with THE GROUND!" Hiromi then rushes at Sakura, who turns and runs back to the school to get away from the enraged Hiromi…

(**With Naruto; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Naruto, who changed back from his Sasuke form, running out of the bathroom as the toilet that he used flushes to go back to Sakura. Earlier on, Naruto thought about making Sasuke act obnoxious enough to make Sakura hate him than Naruto, himself. As Naruto ran down the hallway, he finds Sasuke walking towards him and Naruto is taken by surprise.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "What are you doing here! How did you get escape!"

Sasuke replies, with a sly smile, "I used an escape jutsu! It's a basic technique, it's no sweat." Sasuke asks, curiously with a serious glare, "Why did you do it, Naruto? Transform into me!"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "I thought that it would be fun! That's all!" Soon enough, Naruto places his hands into ninja hand signs, which made four more Naruto Shadow Clones appear, and they all, including Naruto, rush at him.

Sasuke says, seriously, "Not this attack again!" Just then, the stomachs of Naruto and his Shadow Clones took a nasty turn again and they stop their attack to rush back into the bathroom.

Sasuke says, with a snort, "What a loser?" With that, Sasuke walks away from Naruto and his Shadow Clones, which were fighting to get into the bathroom.

(**Back with Hiromi and Sakura; sometime later**)

With Hiromi and Sakura, we find Sakura getting thrown back into the bench with multiple cuts on her arms and legs and more bruises on her face while groaning in pain and Hiromi, herself, dusting her hands with a loud huff.

Hiromi tells Sakura, with a nasty glare, "Next time, don't talk about people when you REALLY don't know them enough and you won't be going through this pain anymore, mutt!" Hiromi then walks away from Sakura, who slowly sits up while winching at the bruises at she receiving and thinking about Sasuke's hurtful words to her.

Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm annoying! That's what he said and Hiromi too! I see! Now, I get it! This must be how Naruto feels!"_ Sakura says, in a plain tone, "Maybe I can be nicer to him and maybe that will get Hiromi off my back and stop hitting me." Just then, Sakura hears Naruto's groan as she turns to see him walking towards her to pass her while complaining that he must have had something bad to eat. Sakura thinks in her mind, with a groan, _"Naruto!"_ Sakura tries to smile as she stands up and she calls to him, "Hey Naruto, let's walk to class together!"

Naruto looks up to see Sakura waving at to him with a wide smile while attempting to smile and Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously, _"She'll never smile me like that! What's with the bruises!? Sasuke probably trying to trick me just to get back at me!"_ Naruto yells at her, annoyed, "Trying to trick me, huh, wise guy! I'll show you!" Just as Naruto prepares his attack, his stomach acts up again, causing him to groan out, "Not again!" Soon enough, Naruto runs off back to the direction of the bathroom leaving Sakura behind with a very not so pleased look on her face. Sakura exclaims, angrily, "Dumb Naruto!"

(**Back in the Uzumaki twins' apartment; at the same time**)

Within the Uzumaki twins' apartment, we find the Third Hokage inside with an adult male with him, checking it out. This adult male has silvery-white gravity defying spiky hair, blue ninja headband with a leaf engraved on the metal plate and the headband is position in a way to cover his left eye, blue mask over his mouth and nose, he has a green vest over a deep blue shirt, black fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting blue pants, and blue open-toed sandals on his feet.

The adult male asks, "So this is where Naruto and Hiromi live, huh?"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "That's right! As you already know, Hiromi knows about the Nine-Tailed Fox living within her brother's body and the girl is a lot like her mother as you already witness. Your team members also consist with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, good luck, you'll need it." The adult male walks towards the table where a carton of milk is on top, he puts it up, as he shakes it and reads the date, which is way expired.

The adult male says, in a plain tone, "This milk is way passed its expiration date. One slip is enough to make anyone go to the bathroom all day and judging from your files about the twins, it seems that Naruto would have drink this milk and his sister must have gotten some laxatives to make him feel better. It looks like this kid, Naruto, is going to be one big pain."

(**Back with Hiromi; at the same time**)

With Hiromi, we find her running down the halls of the academy to find Naruto, which she has a good idea where he is and she stops near the door to the boy's bathroom.

Just then, Naruto's voice calls out, in a pain, "Am I going to spend the rest of my life in the pot!" This gets Hiromi to giggle while picturing what her brother must be enduring, right now. Hiromi thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Well, at least he learned to check the date on the milk carton!"_ After a few moments later, the sound of the toilet flushing was heard and as Naruto comes out, a rancid smell came out, which got Hiromi to cover her nose.

Hiromi says, disgusted, "Geez, bro, what did you eat!"

Naruto replies, seriously, "I don't know! It's been going on for a while though!"

Hiromi then throws the bottle of laxatives and she says, with a smile, "There! Here's a bottle of laxatives, bro! Next time, check the milk's date before you drink it!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "Milk's date?" Naruto then remembers this morning, which he groans at that memory, and he says, "Oh man!"

Hiromi says, with a smile, "Just take a pill and you'll be just fine! I'm going to save you a seat, okay!" With that, Hiromi walks away while Naruto opens up the bottle and takes a laxative pill into his mouth, which made his stomach turn painfully, which makes him yell out, in pain, "Nee-chan, that's not funny!" Naruto then runs back into the bathroom in pain to go back into his 'business'.

(**Back in the classroom; in the mid afternoon**)

Within the classroom, we find Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, his sister, Hiromi Uzumaki, along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha at their seats, except for Naruto, who is waiting impatiently at the door, for their jonin instructor to show up, but so far no one came.

Sakura tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, just sit down already!"

Naruto says, in retort, "I don't want to! How come our teacher is the only one that's late! I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other students got to meet with their teacher and Iruka-sensei already went home!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "We know, okay!" Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she had to agree with Naruto about their teacher being late. Just then, Naruto gets out a stool and Sakura asks, seriously, "Hey what are you doing!" Naruto then sets the chalk board eraser at the door while trapping it in between.

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Naruto!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "It's a little too early to be pulling this stuff, Naruto!"

Naruto says, while jumping off the stool, "That's what he gets for being late! Surprise!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "You're just asking for trouble for pulling this, bro!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "For once, I happen to agree with your sister, Naruto, it'll be your fault that you get into trouble! You know that you shouldn't do stuff like that!" Just then, Inner Sakura calls out, _**"Cha! I love stuff like this!"**_

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Our teacher is a Jonin, an elite ninja! You think that he's going to fall for that!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Sasuke-kun is right! Naruto, you can be real stupid!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, with a serious glare, "Hey Haruno, he's my brother! I'm the only one who could say that he's stupid!" Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, sometimes you can be real stupid!" Just then, a hand approaches the door, opens it and the eraser hits a head, which reveals to be the adult male that was checking out the Uzumaki twins' apartment.

Naruto exclaims, with a laugh, "He fell for it! He fell for it!" Hiromi holds back at giggle at this and Sakura tells the adult male, "I'm sorry, sensei! I tried to tell him…but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me!" However, Inner Sakura calls out, while thrusting her thumbs out, _**"Perfect shot!"**_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with disbelief, _"He actually fell for that cheap trick! Is this guy really a jonin?"_

The adult male enters the room, picks up the eraser and he says, plainly, "My first impersonation of this group: you're a bunch of idiots." This puts a real damper on the four and soon enough, a loud thumping sound is heard and a grey blur came into the room, knocks Naruto down on his back.

Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Naruto!" Soon enough, the grey blur reveals to be a pony-sized grey wolf with blue eyes, gleefully with its tail wiggling, licking Naruto's face, which made Naruto laugh loudly.

Hiromi says, seriously, "Hey, I know that wolf!"

Naruto exclaims, while laughing, "Okay! Stop it! Okay! Sayaka, get off of me! Okay! I missed you too! Now, get off!" Naruto then sits up while pushing the grey wolf, Sayaka, away from him and Sayaka goes over to Hiromi, who jumps to near it, and Sayaka licks her face, making her laugh out, "Okay, stop slobbering me!"

Naruto says, seriously, "Wait! If Sayaka's here, that means…!"

Just then, a teenage girl's voice calls out, "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me, Naruto-kun!" Everyone turns to see a new figure enter in the room, which is a girl of 17-years of age with shoulder length black hair with dark blue headlights and narrowed dark blue eyes similar to a wolf with a Leaf Village headband across her forehead with dark blue cloth. She has animal like fangs, purple claw like marks on both of her cheeks, and a slender sexy feminine body frame that was athletic as well with an orange tube top that covers her voluptuous and well-developed bosoms, except the part where they begin to divide, and the top goes down until only one-quarter the way to her navel, which was covered by a dark green Chunin vest, white bracers covering from her lower half of her upper arms to the upper half of her lower arms, dark blue fingerless gloves over her hands, exposing her purple painted fingernails. She was also wearing a white mini-skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift, the skirt goes down one-half of her upper with matching black belt across her skirt covered waist with two pouches attached to her right side with a katana on her right side with a black sheath, black leg warmers covering her lower legs, and wearing blue open-toes ninja boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails. The teenage girl says, with a sly grin, "It's been a long time, Hiromi-chan and Naruto-kun!"

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "Azami-nee-chan!"

Sakura asks Naruto, "You know her?"

The teenage girl, Azami, says, with a sly grin, "Naruto-kun, Hiromi-chan, and I go way back!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "She's from the Ookamizuka clan, another canine ninja clan like the Inuzuka clan, where they specialize in only speed!"

Hiromi asks Azami, with a smile, "Are you going to be our teacher, Azami-san?"

Azami says, while pointing at the adult male, "No, but Kakashi-san will be in charge of your squad while I'm going to be the assistant Chunin instructor of Team Seven!"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "You mean he is!"

(**On top of the school; later on**)

Later, we find Team Seven along with their instructors, Kakashi and Azami along with her wolf pet, Sayaka got to the top of the school with Hiromi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting on the steps with Kakashi and Azami with Sayaka in front.

Kakashi asks them, in a monotone and bored tone, "Why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time!"

Sakura says, perplexed, "Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, you know stuff like that."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Why don't you start off first? I mean before we tell you about us why don't you tell us about you so we can see how it goes?"

Kakashi says, pointing at himself, "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I don't like…I don't feel like tell you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies!"

Sakura says, with a low snort, "That was pretty useless! He didn't tell us anything except for his name!"

Azami says, with a smile, "It's like this! I'm Azami Ookamizuka! I'm from the Ookamizuka clan where we work together with wolves! My likes are wolves and strong people! My dream for the future is lead my own squad members and my hobbies including hanging around with my friends, Naruto and Hiromi Uzumaki as for my dislikes, which include perverts, fan girls, and ignorant people."

Hiromi tells Sakura, with a sly grin, "It looks like you've already made an enemy, Haruno!"

Sakura says, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Kakashi says, pointing at Naruto, "Alright, you in the right! Tell us about you!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei gave me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, but I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for the water in the ramen to poor out. My hobby is to eat different kinds of ramen to compare them and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, so the whole village stops disrespecting me and starts looking up to me! You know, like someone important!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, plainly, _"He grew up in a very interesting way!"_ Kakashi says, in a droll tone, "Alright, next!"

Sakura says, with a bright smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is…I mean…the person that I like is…!" Sakura couldn't finish while blushing at Sasuke, who had a bored look on his face, and she says, while blushing, "…my hobbies are…!"

Hiromi exclaims, with a snort, "...focusing on making myself look pretty rather than improving my obviously piss poor skills as a kunoichi!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "Shut it!" Sakura then says, while blushing and giggling at Sasuke, "And my dream is…!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "…to be the greatest failure of a kunoichi in the history!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "You're starting to piss me off, Hiromi!"

Kakashi asks Sakura, "And what do you hate?"

Sakura yells out, seriously, "Naruto and Hiromi!" Naruto then let's out a cry in distress which gets Hiromi to glare at her with thoughts of revenge.

Kakashi thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Girls, her age, are mostly interested in boys than in ninja training!"_ Kakashi calls out, "Next!"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "I'm Hiromi Uzumaki! I like instant ramen which I'm not too picky about and fighting! My hobbies include looking after my brother, working on what I need to improve in my ninja training unlike a certain pink haired useless kunoichi…!" That comment earned her a glare from Sakura while she yell out 'Hey' and Hiromi says, continuing, "…what I hate are fan girls especially forehead here, emos like the Uchiha here, and ignorant people who insult people when they have no idea, who they were as a person!" Hiromi slams her fist to Sakura's face as Sakura tried to attack her and Hiromi says, while continuing, "Anyway, my dream is to be a top captain of the ANBU black ops and the one, who helps Naruto to surpass the previous Hokages before, and to be a kunoichi like Lady Tsunade, Lady Izayoi from ninja history, and my mo…I mean the 'Red Storm' of Leaf and Whirlpool, herself!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, plainly, _"I happen to like her the best! She's very much calculating as her father and short-tempered as her mother based on her files!"_ Kakashi calls out, "Alright! The last one…"

Sasuke says, coldly, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha! I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything! What I have isn't a dream…more like an ambition…I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"I hope that it's not me!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a wide blush, _"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"He can't beat Itachi-nii-chan!"_

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's just as I thought!"_ Kakashi says, with a smile, "Good! You're all unique and have your own individualities!"

Hiromi exclaims, with a sly smirk pointing at Sakura, "Except for Haruno-baka, here! Her skills are at mediocre at best just like the third-rate kunoichi that she is!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "Alright that's it!" Just then, Hiromi's smashes into Sakura's face, knocking her down to the ground as Naruto tries to go to her aid, but Hiromi holds him back telling him that Sakura needed that fist in the face.

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Anyway, we'll have our first mission tomorrow!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "It's a mission that the five of us will do together."

Azami asks Kakashi, curiously, "Are you sure, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tells Azami, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, Azami. I can handle four Genin on my own!"

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "What? What! What!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, while patting his head, "Down boy!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "A survival exercise!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "A survival mission!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone while getting up, "I thought that we're supposed to have a real mission not more practice!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "For once, I agree with the Freaky Haruno, here…!" Hiromi then says, continuing after knocking Sakura, who tried to attack her, back down, "We already did this stuff in the academy! That's how we got here!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "This will not be like your pervious training in the academy."

Naruto asks, curiously, "So, what kind of training is it, then?"

Kakashi then gives an uncharacteristic chuckle and Sakura asks, while getting up, "Hey that's a normal question! Why are you laughing?"

Kakashi says, plainly with a sly tone, "Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it!"

Azami says, with a sly grin, "He's actually telling you guys the truth!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Of the twenty-eight graduates here, only ten will be accepted as Genin while the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy! In other words, this is a make it or break it: pass or fail test and the chance of you failing is sixty-six percent!" The Genin had shock expressions on their faces with the exception of Sasuke and Hiromi exclaims, surprised, "That high! No way!"

Kakashi says, with a sly smile, "Didn't I tell you that you're not going to like it?"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Yeah! What was that graduation test for anyways!"

Azami tells Hiromi, in a plain tone, "Oh that! That is a select candidates that might become Genin or not!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! I decided whether you pass or fail! Be at the designated training spot at five am and bring your ninja gear!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Well, I'm not going to be weeded out! People are going to look up to me! I can't fail! Believe it! Believe it!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"There's no way that I'm failing this test and neither is Naruto! I swore to protect him until he becomes Hokage!"_ Hiromi then glances at Sakura and she thinks, _"Maybe I should have Haruno fail so she'll be out of our hair forever!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun and furthermore, the insults from Hiromi will never stop! This is a trial of love and pride!"_ On the meanwhile, Sasuke's hands were shaking in slight nervousness at this and Kakashi says, while waving them off, "You're dismissed! Oh and you better skip breakfast tomorrow or else, you'll puke!" The newly Genin of Team 7 look at Kakashi with surprise at what would await them in this survival test that he may have for them…

~Next time~

Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura (yelling): YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry I'm late, everyone! A black cat crossed my path.

Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura (yelling): LAIR!

Kakashi: All you four have to do is get a bell while one of you will be sent back to the academy.

Naruto: Let's go right now!

Kakashi: Naruto, you can't beat me with this jutsu!

Hiromi: Naruto, you idiot, don't fall for that trap! It's too obvious!

Kakashi: You should have really listen to your sister, Naruto!

Sasuke: Next time: **You fail! Kakashi's Final Decision!**


	3. You fail! Kakashi's Final Decision!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and Azami Ookamizuka

**Chapter 3: ****You fail! Kakashi's Final Decision!**

In the very early hours of the next morning set up by their Jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake, we find the members of Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Hiromi Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha with their ninja gear along with their assistant instructor, Azami Ookamizuka along with her partner, Sayaka, walks in the area where Kakashi had told them to be, but didn't find Kakashi anywhere and it didn't help matter with the Genin members didn't have their breakfast and they were tired from waking up early with Sasuke the only one not affected.

Later on at sunrise, Kakashi appears in front of them and he says, plainly, "Morning everyone! Ready for your first lesson?"

Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura yell out in unison, "Hey you're late!"

Kakashi says, with a nervous smile, "Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a longer route." Sakura and the Uzumaki twins give annoyed looks while Sasuke remains indifferent and Kakashi says, with a nervous tone, "Well, let's get started!" Kakashi takes out a clock and he says, setting the timer, "Here we go! It's set for noon!" Kakashi then takes out three bells from his pocket and he then says, "Your first assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What!"

Kakashi says, continuing pointing at four wooden logs, "You'll be tied to those posts while Azami and I eat my lunch in front of you."

Naruto exclaims to Azami, worriedly, "Azami-nee-chan, is this true!"

Azami says, while shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! That's how Kakashi-san sets it up!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, angrily while her stomach is growling, _"That dirty…!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, while his stomach is growling, _"So that's why…!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, while her own stomach is growling, _"…he told us not eat breakfast to make it harder on us…!"_ Sakura then says, while pointing at the three bells, "Wait a minute, there's four of us! How come there are three bells?"

Azami says, with a sly smile, "Well, that way, one of you will be tied up and automatically disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! But then again, all four of you could end up flunk out too. You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, then you won't get the bells."

Sakura tells Kakashi, seriously, "Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!"

Naruto says, with a wide smile and laugh, "…especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Naruto gets angry at that comment and Kakashi says, "When I say 'start' you may begin." After hearing that insult, Naruto he grabs his kunai knife from his pouch and charges at Kakashi with killing intent. However, with quick reflexes, Kakashi grabs Naruto's hand which has the kunai in it and places the tip towards the back of Naruto's head, which gets Hiromi, Sakura, and Sasuke to close in on him. Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start, yet." Naruto tries to get loose, but Kakashi's strength is too much for him and Kakashi let's go of Naruto's hand.

Sakura thinks in her mind, surprised, _"He's so fast! I didn't even see it!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, amazed, _"I didn't even notice he had Naruto pinned down until it was over!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is a Jonin!"_

Kakashi tells his Genin members, in a sly tone, "However, you came at me with the fullest intention of destroying me, so how can I say this…I'm starting to like you guys. Alright! Get ready…START!" With that, Team 7's Genin jumps into the air to prepare to attack Kakashi to get the bells.

(**Within the Hokage tower; later on that day**)

Inside the living area of the Hokage tower, we find the Third Hokage and Iruka Umino sitting at a table while having tea, which Iruka, himself, wanted to talk to his leader.

Third Hokage asks Iruka, "What is it that you want to talk to me about? I didn't think that you invited me here to just to drink tea and chat, did you?"

Iruka tells Third Hokage, in a plain tone, "Naruto and Hiromi have been assigned to Squad seven. The Jonin and Chunin in charge of that group, just how tough the trainers, are they?"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "Kakashi and Azami Ookamizuka of the Ookamizuka clan! You are concerned about them."

Iruka says, in a serious tone, "I am! I've heard a rumor about their training methods." The Third Hokage takes out a blue and green book out and Iruka asks him, "What is it?"

The Third Hokage says, in reply, "All the trainees that were assign to them! Those who passed and those why failed." Iruka takes the book and he skims through it and his eyes widening at this, "This…this is…! It can't be…This is worse than the rumors…!"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "Kakashi's tests may be a bit difficult than the others…"

Iruka tells the Third Hokage, in a serious tone, "A bit more difficult! Not a single one has ever tested his tests!"

Third Hokage says, in a plain tone, "That's true! Not a single student has ever met up to Kakashi's expectations, so they were all eliminated. Iruka, this group is young and even I can't say that it's safe for them to face the hardships of ninja life. However, Kakashi was correct about those who failed." Iruka has a displeased look on his face at this news.

(**Back with Team 7; at the same time**)

Back in the training grounds of Team 7, we find Kakashi standing on the middle as Hiromi, Sakura, and Sasuke were at their hiding places with Hiromi in the trees, Sakura in the bushes, and Sasuke in another tree while Azami is brushing Sayaka's fur.

Azami thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! I hope that Naruto-kun and Hiromi-chan passes Kakashi-san's tests while finding out the main reason behind these tests! I was really hoping to work together with them and be on the same team as them."_

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively!" Kakashi then thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Well, they've understood that much! They've hidden well!"_ Kakashi then notices Naruto standing in front of him and Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Right now! You and me! Fair and square!"

Azami thinks in her mind, when she sees this, _"What is he doing!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Fool!"_

Kakashi tells Naruto, "You know compared to the others, you're a little bit weird."

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Oh yeah! The only thing weird is your haircut!" Naruto then charges toward Kakashi, who puts his hand inside his tool pouch, which makes Naruto stop while thinking that he's going for a weapon.

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Shinobi battle techniques part one: Taijutsu, the physical art!" Kakashi pulls out something while Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Taijutsu, that's hand-to-hand combat! But why is he reaching for a weapon?"_ What Kakashi took out was a book, which was now opened and it is read 'Icha Icha' in the front.

Naruto exclaims, surprised, "What the…!"

Kakashi asks, plainly, "Well, what are you waiting for? Make your move!"

Naruto exclaims, curiously, "But why are you reading that book?"

Kakashi replies, in a plain tone, "Why? To know how it ends, of course. Don't let it bother you! With your weak attacks, it really doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto exclaims, angrily while charging at Kakashi, "I'm going to crush you!" Naruto then goes in to bash Kakashi's head, but Kakashi easily caught Naruto's fist which followed by dodging Naruto's roundhouse kick and punch and Kakashi says, while crutching behind Naruto with his index fingers and middle finger extended, "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"A hand sign to focus his chakra! Is that the sign of the Tiger? That's dangerous! He could obliterate Naruto with that!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That hand sign is for a Fire Style Jutsu! He's not just toying with Naruto, he's going to demolish him!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh no! Not that!"_

Sakura calls out to Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, get out of there, quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "Too late! **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death**!" Kakashi then thrusts his fingers into Naruto's rectum, throwing him into the air with his chakra, and Naruto falls into the water in response.

Sakura says, annoyed, "That wasn't a ninjutsu. He just poked him."

Sasuke says, in an annoyed tone, "Those two are total idiots!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I've got his guard down!"_ Hiromi then takes out her kunai knives and shuriken and throws them at Kakashi's back, but Kakashi notices them and he jumps in the air, easily dodging them.

Kakashi says, seriously, "Nice try!" Just then, Kakashi then sees Hiromi above him in the air to give a roundhouse kick, but Kakashi blocks it easily and they both land on the ground, which two shuriken came from the water were thrown at Kakashi, which he catches with his two fingers, easily. Not missing a beat, Hiromi goes in to throw a barrage of multiple punches and kicks to Kakashi's face, but Kakashi dodges every last one of them.

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "You know, Hiromi, a frontal attack in this level won't work on me!" Just then, a pair of arms grabs Kakashi's arms and Kakashi sees it to be two Hiromi Shadow Clones, grabbing both of his arms.

Sakura thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Hiromi's Shadow Clones!"_

Hiromi exclaims, while going for the bells at Kakashi's waist, "Now, you're mine!" Just as she was even able to touch them, Kakashi jumps and kicks Hiromi away from him and throws the two Hiromi Shadow Clones away to the ground, hard, making them disappear.

Hiromi says, in a snarl, "Damn you!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "That was good that you didn't hesitant, but it's not enough to beat me! I'm surprised that at an early age that you were able to do a **Shadow Clone Jutsu**! Next to Sasuke, you really are a genius!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "No! I'm better than that spoiled son of a bitch, Uchiha, and I'll prove it by taking you down and getting those bells for me and my brother!"

Kakashi asks Hiromi, "Then, what's stopping you!" Just then, Naruto comes out from the river while soaked and wet while crawling and Kakashi asks, curiously, "What you doing, Naruto? You know, you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

Naruto says, seriously, "I know! I know! You told us already!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Just then, the stomachs of the Uzumaki twins' growl and Hiromi calls out, seriously, "You told us not to eat breakfast!"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Yeah! How can we fight if we're starving to death!" On the meanwhile, the stomachs of Sasuke and Sakura were also growling and Sakura thinks in her mind, weak from hunger, _"Breakfast! I even skipped dinner! A real bad idea to get on a diet!"_

Naruto calls out, seriously, "So, you caught us off guard! That's all there is to it! Believe it!" Naruto's stomach growls and he says, "I don't know if I have the strength to continue, but I can't let that stop me!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "We've got to get those bells no matter what! We'll find the strength somehow!"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "We're going to pass this test and we're not going back to the academy! We will become ninjas!" Just then, seven Naruto Shadow Clones jump up from the river while seven Hiromi Shadow Clones jump up from the trees which got Kakashi's attention.

One of the Hiromi Shadow Clones says, with a wide smile, "You're overconfident, sensei!"

One of the Naruto Shadow Clones says, with a foxy grin, "That's why you didn't expect a full Shadow Clone Attack, our best jutsu!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Seven Narutos!"_ The Shadow Clones land on the ground while charging after Kakashi and Sakura thinks in her mind, amazed, _"They're not images! They're real! How could he do that! I can understand Hiromi, but Naruto!"_ On the meanwhile Sasuke looks at this with rare amazement as well and Kakashi looks a bit impressed.

Kakashi says, plainly, "So, it looks like the stories were true, the youngest twin can create Shadow Clones like his sister. It's a forbidden skill and they've beaten Mizuki with them." Kakashi tells them, "Great technique, but I'm afraid that you two can't maintain them for much longer and even if Hiromi had this technique for a while than you have, she's the same as you, Naruto! You two are still inexperience for this jutsu, which you two can't beat me with." Just then, Kakashi felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he looks back to find another Naruto behind him and Hiromi and another one of her Shadow Clones appear grabbing both of his arms with their own arms. Kakashi exclaims, surprised, "What! He got me from behind!"

While the Uzumaki twins' Shadow Clones grabbed onto him more, the Naruto Shadow Clone asks, with a foxy grin, "Didn't you say 'not to let your enemy get behind you'! Good advice, sensei! Believe it!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "This plan was well devised earlier today before we got here, in case that we'll run into this scenario. Did you really think that anyone may be stupid enough to face you head on, Kakashi-sensei even Naruto knew that with his skills that he'll never defeat you in a one-on-one fight?"

Kakashi says, in a surprised tone, "You mean…!"

The Naruto Shadow Clone says, with a foxy smile, "That's right, sensei! When I first faced you claiming to fight you 'fair and square', did you really think that I was real stupid enough to face an elite Jonin? Believe it! Nee-chan told me yesterday that you could have easily dodged that eraser, so I played the 'cocky fool' for a while until the moment was right! Believe it! The plan was for me to be the decoy and have you execute the attack on me and at that moment, Nee-chan attacked you from behind and the rest is history, sensei! Believe it!"

Kakashi asks Hiromi, curiously, "And I take it that you were the one, who devised this plan, Hiromi?"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "That's right, sensei!"

Naruto exclaims, while charging at Kakashi, "Now this is for nailing me in the butt, earlier!"

On the meanwhile, Sakura thinks in her mind, impressed, _"They do work together as a team after all! I was a bit surprised that Naruto would face an elite Jonin by himself and is real surprised to find out that he was faking it! When did Naruto of all people be so cool!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with a rare sly smile, _"A diversionary tactic nice!"_

Naruto calls out, while jumping down at Kakashi, "You're ours and so are those bells!" Naruto then hits Kakashi clear in the face or so he thinks. Kakashi is then covered in smoke and replaced by a Naruto Shadow Clone, who was punched by Naruto.

Sakura says, in a surprised tone, "He's holding himself! Naruto just punched…Naruto!"

Hiromi says, in a stunned tone, "What happened!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "It's you…you're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you? You've transformed into me by using a jutsu!" Soon enough, Naruto and his Shadow Clones were fighting against each other while Hiromi dispels her Shadow Clones and Hiromi calls out, "Naruto, just call off your Shadow Clones! If Kakashi-sensei is using a jutsu to make himself look like you, then there should be two of you left!" Naruto did what his sister told him to do, but there is only Naruto with no Kakashi at sight, leaving him with a bruised face.

Sakura thinks in her mind, unimpressed, _"Naruto, you are so…not cool!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"He's got you and your sister with a substitution jutsu, loser. With this jutsu, you quickly switch your own body with an object, so your enemy will think that he's attack you when he's only attacking a log or rock, leaving him open to a counterattack. In this case, the Jonin let himself get caught and switched bodies with one of the Naruto Shadow Clones, so Naruto thought he was nailing him, but he was only attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth that he made those two look like total morons."_

Back outside, the Uzumaki twins then noticed one of the bells lying on the ground near a tree and Hiromi says, surprised, "A bell!"

Naruto says, with a foxy grin while running towards the bell, "We must have gotten to him with our attack! He dropped a bell!"

Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "Naruto, hold on this sounds too obvious…!" As Naruto goes for the bell, he's then thrown upwards and finds both of his ankles tied together.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Of course, it was a trap! That Jonin doesn't let down his guard, even when he's fighting with a fool like Naruto. However, with Hiromi…!"_

Hiromi calls out to Naruto, seriously, "Idiot! Why did you go for that trap! It was too obvious!"

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Don't lecture me, Nee-chan! Just get me down from here!" Hiromi then gets out a kunai knife and throws it at the rope, holding Naruto's legs, which it cuts, dropping Naruto down to the ground, only to have him been pulled up, by another rope while wrapped around his ankles.

Hiromi exclaims, shocked, "What in the!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Hey Nee-chan, hurry! Get the bell!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Are you kidding me! No way! He might just have another trap sprung if I go for it and in case that you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a skirt, dimwit! Suppose if I'm in the same boat as you, I don't want to take that chance!"

Naruto says, seriously, "But still! There's no way that he may have more traps set up!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "He's not called a Jonin for nothing, Naruto!" Soon enough, Kakashi appears and he says, taking the bell, "Think before you use a jutsu or your enemy will use it against you! Oh and also, Naruto, if the bait is obvious, please don't try to take. A ninja must see through deception."

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "I get it!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, "No! I'm telling you this, because you don't get it! You think that you may get it, but it isn't the same as 'getting it', get it? Otherwise, you would have heeded your sister's warning about the bait!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "See, I told you, Naruto!"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "Oh and Hiromi, a piece of advice to you too! It's good that you didn't take the bait because you knew that it was obvious and I commend you on that, but you hesitated on a good chance on getting a bell and hesitation is disastrous." On the meanwhile, while in his hiding place, Sasuke takes out shuriken and kunai knives from his pouch and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Now's my chance! He dropped his guard!"_ Sasuke then threw the shuriken and kunai knives at Kakashi, who does noticed them before hand and does one hand ninja hand signs, once again, as he is thrown away which shocked Sakura and the Uzumaki twins.

Naruto exclaims, stunned, "He got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Sasuke? You went too far!" Soon enough, Kakashi is then covered in smoke and replaced by a log with the weapons that Sasuke threw.

Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "A substitution jutsu!" Hiromi tells Naruto, "Hey Naruto, hold on for a bit! I'll be right back!" Hiromi does ninja hand signs, which she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto asks, curiously, "A Shadow Clone? Why would Nee-chan leave like that?"

Azami thinks in her mind, curiously, "I wonder where is she going!" Azami tells Sayaka, seriously, "Let's go, Sayaka!" Sayaka barks in reply as she follows Azami, who is in front of her as they enter into the forests.

(**With Sasuke; on the meanwhile**)

Right now, we find Sasuke jumping through tree to tree to escape after failing to defeat Kakashi.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Another Substitution Jutsu and now he knows where I'm hiding! I've got to move fast! I thought that he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it!"_ On the meanwhile, in his own hiding place in a tree, Kakashi thinks in his mind, while watching Sasuke, _"So, that's where he is?"_

(**With Sakura; on the meanwhile**)

Right now, we find Sakura rushing through the forests grounds and trees to find either Sasuke or Kakashi in desperation after seeing what happened.

Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Sasuke-kun, where did you go! Don't tell me that Kakashi-sensei found you! No! He can't capture my Sasuke-kun! I won't let him!"_ Sakura then notices Kakashi, right below her, which gets her to hide behind the tree leaves and Sakura thinks in her mind, with relief, _"Good! He hasn't spotted me yet!"_

Just then, Kakashi's voice calls out, from behind Sakura in a whisper, "Hey Sakura, behind you!" Sakura whips her head to find Kakashi crutching on a tree branch, behind her and she screams out in surprise.

(**With Naruto; on the meanwhile**)

Right now, we find Naruto, still tied up by his ankles, to a tree while trying to get out.

Naruto says, while getting his kunai knife, "A ninja must see through deception he says! Yeah! Yeah! How am I supposed to do that? Well, I'm sure that I won't fall for anyone of his traps!" Naruto then cuts the rope holding him and he drops to the ground while doing a somersault while landing on his feet. Soon enough, he is once again pulled up by his left ankle and he was upside down again. Naruto exclaims, annoyed, "I fell for it again!"

(**With Sakura and Kakashi; on the meanwhile**)

Right now, we find Kakashi pulling his hands to ninja hand signs as multiple leaves were forming around him while Sakura is looking at him at a lifeless daze as Kakashi's form disappears, leaving her alone in the middle of the forest.

Sakura says, worriedly in a panic, "Oh my! Someone there! I think I felt something! What was it! What's going on!"

Just then, Sasuke's voice calls out, weakly, "Sa…Sakura…!"

Sakura exclaims, happily while turning around, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura is then extremely horrified to find Sasuke, on his knees, with his back covered in multiple kunai knives and shuriken and bleeding heavily. Sasuke says, weakly, "Sakura, please! Please help me!" Sakura is extremely horrified to see her crush like this, so she did what she could do in a situation like this…she screamed extremely loud and she faints in response.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I think that I overdid it! But she's got to learn how to see through these things! Shinobi battle skill two, the illusion jutsu! Sakura studied this in class, but she still didn't see this coming."_

(**With Sasuke; at the same time**)

Now, we find Sasuke Uchiha wondering in the forest while hearing Sakura's screams.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"That sounds like…Sakura…she must have fallen into a genjutsu. I'm not surprised that Sakura would fall for it, but…"_ Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "But I'm not like Sakura, Hiromi, and Naruto!"

Just then, Kakashi's voice calls out, "Say that after you get these bells, 'my Sasuke-kun'!" Sasuke turns to see Kakashi coming from a tree behind him with his book in his hands. Sasuke then quickly takes out shuriken and kunai knives and throws them at Kakashi, who dodges them easily.

Kakashi tells Sasuke, with a sly tone, "There's no point in using normal attacks!" Sasuke then places a rare sly smile while throwing a kunai knife at a rope, cutting it, which got multiple kunai knives to appear, heading towards Kakashi, Kakashi thinks in his mind, surprised, _"A trap!"_ Kakashi then dodges them again as they hit a tree and Sasuke appears behind Kakashi to give him a kick, which Kakashi blocks it and after a few attempts to hit Kakashi, Sasuke tries to go for the bells and just as he is able to touch them, Kakashi jumps out from Sasuke's reach. Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This kid…! He's fierce! I won't be able to read Make-Out Paradise, right now!"_

(**With Sakura; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Sakura lying on the ground while slowly regaining consciousness as she sits up and she says, in a groan, "What happened?" Sakura then realizes the position of her legs and she quickly closes them while thinking, with horror, _"Sasuke-kun! I saw him! He was in the brink of…! No!"_ Sakura calls out, while standing up, "Sasuke-kun no! You've got to survive! Please! Where are you!?"

Just then, Hiromi's voice calls out, "Honestly Haruno, you are so pathetic!" Sakura then whips her head to find Hiromi jumping from a tree in front of her and Sakura says, with a snort, "What do you want?"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "I can't believe that you actually fell for that genjutsu! I mean didn't you study that in the academy and scored high, but not as high as I did and you still fell for it!"

Sakura says, angrily, "Watch it!"

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, instead of worrying about the Uchiha, so much, why don't you just focus on the objective like getting the bell from that Jonin!"

Sakura yells out, seriously, "That Jonin is just too strong for me to get those bells! You've seen it!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "But I have an idea to get them!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "You do? What is it!" Just then, a hand covers Sakura's mouth and nose and realizes that Hiromi's Shadow Clone is behind her with a cloth of some kind with a sweet smell and realizes what it is.

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "Simple! I afraid that you'll have to be eliminate, so there will be less competition! You see, right now, your smelling chloroform, which will knock you out, while leaving my brother and I for the prize with those three bells. Of course, the Uchiha will be in the mission, but I just figured that with your Uchiha obsession, you'll be the most weakest among us. Enjoy a second round in the academy without your precious Uchiha, Billboard Brow!" Sakura tries as hard as she could to remove Hiromi's Shadow Clone's grip, but it is too strong for her to remove as she finds herself slipping out of consciousness and falls onto the ground with a thump.

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "Of course, I didn't tell Naruto about this, because with his feeling for this weakling, he may object to this, but if someone like Sakura Haruno is placed in our squad, then she'll likely going to make us look bad. Sure she may have done well in academics, though not as well as I did, but we're no longer in the academy, so her accomplishes mean nothing. Now, to get those bells!" Hiromi's Shadow Clone disappears in a puff of smoke and Hiromi then leaps into the trees to find Kakashi while unaware that Azami and Sayaka were hiding in the trees and were watching the entire time.

Azami thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Hiromi-chan…! I should have known that she would have pulled something like this! Well, I better do something about this!"_ Azami and Sayaka then walk towards Sakura's fallen form.

(**With Naruto; sometime later**)

Right now, we find Naruto still hanging from the trap that Kakashi laid out for him while thinking on his next move. Naruto then asks, while looking at some kind of monument, "Hey what's that over there?" Naruto looks closely to find three lunch boxes on it and Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "I know what they are?" Naruto then remembered what Kakashi said about the lunches and then the words about 'ninja must see through deception'. Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "A ninja must see through deception!" Naruto gives off a mischievous grin with a giggle to add as he attempts to cut his bindings.

(**With Sasuke and Kakashi; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Sasuke and Kakashi staring each other down while preparing their next moves.

Kakashi tells Sasuke, in a plain tone, "Well, you are different from the other three, I'll give you that." Soon enough, Sasuke quickly moves his hands to ninja hand signs and moves his hands to the Tiger sign. Kakashi thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What! No way! Genin can't do Fire Style Jutsu! It takes too much chakra!"_

"**Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu**!"

Sasuke then launches a huge fire ball from his mouth at Kakashi, which seemly in engulfs him and as the fire disappears, Kakashi is no way to be seen even with the smoke clearing, which alarms Sasuke.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with a rare surprised expression, _"He's gone! Where did he go! Behind me! Above!"_ Sasuke is trying to pinpoint Kakashi's current location, which he's failing to do, and Kakashi's voice booms out, "Where am I?" Soon enough, a hand popped out from the ground and grabs Sasuke's left leg. Kakashi's voice calls out, "Where you least expect?" Sasuke is then yanked down until only his head is above the ground and Kakashi comes out from the ground soon after.

Kakashi tells Sasuke, with a plain tone, "Right under your feet! **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu**!" Sasuke tries to move, but not much luck and Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Can't move, huh? That was ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you were right, you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." Kakashi then says, while standing up, "They say that the nail that sticks up is the first to get hammered down." Just then, Kakashi jumps up in the air as he sees below him Hiromi trying to roundhouse kick him and Kakashi tells Hiromi, while landing, "Well, I must say that you are persistent! By the way, where is your brother?"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "He's hanging around where he won't cause too much trouble!" Just then, a pair of hands grabs onto Kakashi's ankles, surprising him and Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "Going down!" Soon enough, Kakashi is yanked down until only his head is above the ground.

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "As expected of Hiromi!"

Hiromi tells Kakashi, with a confident smile, "How does it feel to have your own jutsu turned against you? It's like you said, Kakashi-sensei, think before you use a jutsu or your enemy will use it against you! I only have to see how your **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** works once and I'll automatically know how to use it. Right now, you can't move and my Shadow Clones are in the ground as we speak, digging to get the bells! I've done some studying on you, Kakashi-sensei, today with the fights with myself, my brother, Haruno, and the Uchiha. I've learned how to use the real power of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which is used on spy missions, and had every one of them at every single point of the forest and they had to be deceit on their presence. Face it, sensei! Those bells are mine! I've won, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Oh have you?" Soon enough, Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving a hole where he was behind, surprising Hiromi.

Hiromi exclaims, shocked, "What in the…!" Hiromi then quickly notices a pair of hands attempting to grab her ankles and Hiromi barely jumps from them, while calling out, "Nice try, Kakashi-sensei! I'm nothing like the Uchiha or as easily gullible as Haruno and my brother! I won't fall for a trick that I've seen once!" Hiromi then lands on a tree branch and Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "All I have to do is stay away from the ground and I won't be a victim of your **Headhunter Jutsu**!"

Just then, Kakashi's voice calls out, from behind Hiromi, "Oh! You think so, huh?" Hiromi then whips her head to find Kakashi standing behind her and Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "You know out of the other three, you're giving me the most trouble. I'll admit that you are smarter than the avenge Genin. One may say that your intelligence is almost Jonin level and you've learned how to use the true ability of your **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. However, there are elements that I have on you, Hiromi, and that's a little bit of intelligence, experience, and skill."

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What's Hiromi waiting for! She could have used that weird chakra __on Kakashi by now! What's stopping her!"_

Hiromi then whips out five kunai knives and Kakashi tells her, "Hiromi, those weapons aren't going to get you anywhere with me!"

Hiromi says, plainly, "Well, we won't know unless we try!" Hiromi then throws them at Kakashi, who catches on and bats them away from him and Kakashi says, plainly, "I told you!"

Hiromi then smirks, which Kakashi quickly notices as the kunai knife that he's currently holding is replaced with Hiromi again, and Kakashi says, stunned, "What in the…!" Kakashi then looks at Hiromi, who disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing to be another Shadow Clone and unfortunately for Kakashi, he's currently holding Hiromi's left hand and the other hand tries to get the bell, which Kakashi quickly notices and throws Hiromi away from him as she touches them again while Hiromi lands on the ground.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This kid…! I'm having a hard time with her! I never knew that her skills in Taijutsu were THIS advanced! Must more than the average Genin, but it could be a higher skill than a high ranking Chunin while almost Jonin with the right amount of training! Just what has Itachi been teaching this girl!"_

(**With Sakura; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Azami treating an unconscious Sakura with some waking up medicine and Sakura slowly regains consciousness. Sakura says, weakly, "What in the…?"

Azami says, with a smile, "Nice to have with us, Sakura!"

Sakura says, warily, "Azami-sensei…" Sakura then slowly sits up and remembers what happened to her before she loses consciousness while not happy with it. Sakura yells out, while jumping to her feet, "That Hiromi! Just wait until I find her!" Sakura then runs off into the distance to find Hiromi.

(**With Kakashi and Hiromi; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Hiromi staring down Kakashi, who was currently on the ground, with Sasuke still underground.

Sasuke asks Hiromi, "Hey Hiromi, what are you waiting for? Why haven't you used your strength enhancing chakra yet yet? With it, you'd have no problems taking that bell!"

Hiromi replies, in a nasty tone, "What chakra!" Hiromi then looks at Kakashi, but finds him gone, which surprised her, and she yells at Sasuke, annoyed, "Look what you've done, you idiot! This is all your fault! Now, he's gotten away!" Without another word, Hiromi runs off while looking for Kakashi while leaving Sasuke with a baffled look on his face.

(**With Kakashi; some time later**)

Right now, we find Kakashi running back to the training grounds to find the bindings that he left Naruto, were cut and no sign of him there.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"Well, it seems that Naruto has escape!"_

Just then, Azami's voice calls out, "Hey Kakashi-san!" Kakashi turns to see Azami and Sayaka running towards him and Kakashi says, plainly, "Azami, where are you coming from?"

Azami says, with a plain tone, "I was waking up Sakura Haruno from the forest."

Kakashi says, with a nervous smile, "Well, I must have taken it too far!"

Azami says, with a sigh, "Actually, it was Hiromi-chan's work! After Sakura-chan regained consciousness from your genjutsu, Hiromi-chan came by and knocked her out with chloroform."

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Well, it seems that not only the brother will be a pain, but the sister too!" Just then, Kakashi and Azami hear a loud and familiar laugh coming from the monument and Kakashi asks, curiously, "I wonder who could that be?" The two walk toward the monument and they spot Naruto sitting down with the lunch boxes and Azami attempts to go there to him to scold him, but Kakashi holds her back.

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Sensei and Azami-onee-chan told us that if we don't get a bell, then we don't get lunch, but if I eat my lunch, then there's nothing they can do! It's chow time!"

Azami's voice rings out from behind, "Yo!"

Kakashi's voice calls out, "Hi there!" Naruto yelps out in shock while knowing whose behind him and Naruto says, with a nervous smile, "I was only joking, Azami-onee-chan and Kakashi-sensei!"

Azami says, with a serious glare, "Nice try!"

(**With Sasuke; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Sasuke Uchiha still trapped underneath the ground courtesy of Kakashi's **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** and he wasn't happy to say the least.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, in a serious tone, _"He's stronger than I am! There's no getting around that!"_ Just then, Sasuke hears a rustle in the bush and finds Sakura dashing out to find at the side of her Sasuke's head on the ground, which made her stop, in complete shock and she almost fainted, but she looks again. Sasuke says, plainly, "Sakura!"

Sakura screams out, in pure shock and horror, "Sasuke-kun's just a head without a body and he's talking!" With that, Sakura faints again at the sight and Sasuke says, with an annoyed snort, "And that's my partner!" Sasuke tries multiple times to get out from the ground and he success as he springs out while walking to Sakura's aid. Soon enough, Sakura slowly regains consciousness and sees Sasuke above her checking her out.

Sakura says, with a wide smile, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura then sits up and she exclaims, while hugging him, "You're okay!"

Sasuke exclaims, seriously while pushing her away from him, "Hey cut it out! Get away from me! Let go! Let go!" Sasuke then rips himself from Sakura's arms as he stands up and he says, seriously, "I've got to get a bell before lunch! That doesn't leave much time!"

Sakura says, standing up, "Sasuke-kun, you're still trying to get one of those bells!"

Sasuke tells Sakura, in a serious tone, "A while ago, Hiromi and I were able to touch them! Next time, I'll get them!"

Sakura gasps in shock and she says, with a wide smile, "That is really great! I can't believe you did that! You're amazing!" Soon enough, Sakura remembers Sasuke saying Hiromi's name and Sakura exclaims, "Hey wait a minute! You said that Hiromi touched those bells!" Inner Sakura yells out, horrified, _**"Cha! I can't believe it! Not only Sasuke-kun touched one of the bells, but Hiromi too! I'll never get my hands on those things, which means that Sasuke-kun pass and I won't and I'll be separated from him. Furthermore, Hiromi will keep up with the insults for the rest of my life! Cha! No! No! No!"**_ Sakura tells Sasuke, "It's almost lunch and there's not much time left, so maybe we should give up and then try again, next year." In response, Sasuke gives Sakura a heated death glare, which unnerves her to the spine. In his mind, Sasuke has a mental picture of a male figure glaring with red eyes with three tomes. As the wind appears, Sasuke says, in a monotone voice, "I'm the only one that person..."

Sakura asks, curiously, "What? Who? You mean the sensei?"

Sasuke says, in a monotone voice, "That day! I was crying!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "When were you crying?"

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "It was my…! I am an avenger! That means that I have to be stronger than my prey! I need this training! There's no time for setbacks!" Sakura then remembers Sasuke's words about 'destroying a certain someone' and the alarm rings, signaling that the test is over. Sasuke says, with an annoyed growl, "I've wasted too much time already!" With that, Sasuke walks off leaving a perplexed Sakura behind.

(**At the training grounds; later that day**)

Later on, we find the Genin of Team 7 sitting on the ground with Naruto tied up to a post with multiple bruises on his face and a shiner on his left eye with Kakashi and Azami giving them less than pleased looks. Earlier on, Kakashi and Azami told Hiromi what had happened with Naruto and needless to say, Hiromi wasn't too pleased with her younger sibling stealing the lunch boxes for himself and gave him a nasty beating. Right now, there were four stomachs belonging to the Team 7 Genin.

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Uh oh! Stomachs are growling! That's too bad! Oh and about this exercise, I've decided: I won't send any one of you back to the academy!" The Genin of Team 7 gave Kakashi surprising looks and Sakura says, perplexed, "What? I passed! All I did was faint and pass out! Do I get points for that?"

Inner Sakura exclaims, excitedly, _**"No ones out! Cha! Cha! Cha!"**_

Sasuke places a sly smirk on his lips as Hiromi and Sakura jumps on their feet in joy and Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Then, all four of us…"

Kakashi says, with a calm and serious tone, "Yes! All four of you are…being DROP from the program! Permanently!" At this statement, all of the now ex-Genin of Team 7 had their emotions dropped to shock, disbelief, and anger.

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Drop us from the program! That means that we can never be ninja!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "No joke! You said that if we can't get the bells, we'll be sent back to the academy!"

Naruto exclaims, angrily, "Yeah! You can't just kick us out! Why would you do that!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids…like brats!" In response to that, Sasuke then charges at Kakashi in anger, but Sasuke is easily pinned down to the ground with Kakashi on his back and his right foot placed on Sasuke's head. Kakashi says, with a serious glare, "You think that this is all about you!"

Sakura yells at Kakashi, angrily, "Let Sasuke-kun go! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sasuke growls while feeling helpless at his current situation as he tries to escape from Kakashi's clutches, but no such luck.

Azami says, with a very serious tone with a hint of anger, "You know don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think that it's some kind of game to you!" Hiromi, Naruto, and Sakura were taken back at Azami's tone.

Kakashi says, agreeing, "Well said, Azami! Why do you think that we put you on squads! Did you even consider that question?"

Sakura says, perplexed, "I don't know what you mean!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "I mean that you never realized what this exercise is all about in the first place! Not even close!"

Hiromi says, perplexed, "What is it all about?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Yes! That determines whether you pass or fail! I would have expected someone like you to have figured this out, Hiromi!"

Sakura says, plainly, "But that's…I wanted to ask you that from the beginning."

Kakashi says, with a scoff, "Use your heads! Squad members! Why do you think that we would do that?"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "How are we supposed to know why you people in squads! We didn't make the rules!"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "It's so basic: Teamwork!" Kakashi's words got to the ex-Genins' ears and Sakura says, perplexed, "You mean working together!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "That's what I mean! It's too late now! If you four had come at me, you would have taken the bells from me! Well, at any rate it's over!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Wait a minute!"_ Sakura says, seriously, "You set it up with four people, but only three bells! If we'd worked together and got the bells, only three of us would have caught them and that would lead to squad conflict and led to the team to break up."

Kakashi says, with an annoyed sigh, "Exactly, I purposely pitted you guys against each other. I wanted to see if you can overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves."

Azami says, in a serious tone, "A Genin should have a natural knack for teamwork, but you…it never crossed your minds." Azami tells Sakura, in a stern tone, "Sakura-chan, you were obsessed with Sasuke-kun, who was GONE and Naruto-kun and Hiromi-chan were in front of you, but you wouldn't lift a finger to help them!"

Sakura is taking back at this statement and Hiromi yells at Sakura, angrily, "Haruno-baka, this is all your fault!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, annoyed, "What!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "I knew that your damned Uchiha obsession would screw me over one day and I was right! Now, my brother's dream to become Hokage is nothing more than a fantasy at this point because you and in doing so, you pretty much screwed my chances into being an ANBU captain!"

Azami tells Hiromi, in a serious tone, "Hiromi-chan, I wasn't done yet! You and Naruto-kun do everything on your own! Everything! Hiromi-chan, you didn't even include Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun into your plans as a matter of fact, mostly, you were trying to get Sakura-chan eliminated and sent back to the academy by knocking her out with chloroform! You were planning from the start to have Sakura-chan kicked out from the team, right?"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What!"

Azami says, in a serious tone, "I went out to find out what she was doing and I saw her holding Sakura-chan from behind with a cloth filled with chloroform to knock her out!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "Which was a real dirty trick!"

Naruto asks Hiromi, seriously, "Nee-chan, why would you do that to Sakura-chan?"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "Give me a break! With her obsession with the Uchiha, she'll be pretty much dead weight to the team! At least even though you graduated as the 'dead last', Naruto, I felt that Haruno will be the 'dead last' on our team while holding us back since genjutsu sensing seems to be the only thing that she has going at this point!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That may be so, Hiromi, but you could have used Sakura's knowledge for genjutsu and added to your knowledge to be more efficient! You even left your own brother behind, trapped, while you were in pursuit in having Sakura kicked out, knowing that he'll just get in the way of making that happen! Also, when Sasuke was buried underground with my Headhunter Jutsu, you didn't even bother to dig him out, did you? You may have a talent for making superior tactics than the avenge Genin, but you aren't the only special one around here."

Azami tells Sasuke, with a stern tone, "And you, Sasuke-kun, thought the others were so far below you that they were worthless!"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "Arrogance! Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course, you'll need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element! Every Shinobi understands this that when individuals put themselves above the squad, this could led to failure and death."

Azami uses great speed to get to Naruto and then takes out a kunai knife saying, seriously while putting the blade to Naruto's throat, "For an example: Hiromi-chan, kill Sakura-chan now or Naruto-kun dies!" The three gasp in shock and horror as Sakura looks at Hiromi fearfully, hoping that she wouldn't go through with it. Azami says, in a serious tone while putting away the kunai knife, "This is what happens on a ninja mission!"

Sakura says, with relief, "Oh boy! That was really scary!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "An enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." Kakashi stands up from Sasuke's body while letting him go and he says, "On every mission, your life is on the line." Kakashi walks to the monument stone with multiple names on the stone and Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Did you look at this stone? The names engrave in it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "That's it! That's it! That's it! Now, I know! I've decided that I'm going to put my name on that stone! I'm not going to live and die like a dog! I'm going to be a hero! A hero!"

Azami tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "They're a special kind of hero, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "What kind of hero! Come on, tell me! Well!"

Kakashi says, in a solemn tone, "They are all K.I.A.!"

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Oh! That sounds real cool!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, "K.I.A. means killed in action, you dummy."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah! They're all dead!" Naruto's smile is soon deflated at those words as he looks away and Sasuke just stares at the stone.

Kakashi tells them, "This is a monument stone and the names of all of my closest friends are engraved on it." There was a moment of silence while looking at the memorial stone and Kakashi tells them, "Alright! I'm going to give you all one chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You have three hours to get the bell, so eat up lunch to build up your strength."

Azami says, with a stern tone, "But Naruto-kun isn't allowed to get any!" Naruto growls at this statement and Azami tells Naruto, "It's your punishment for attempting to eat the lunch yourself."

Kakashi says, with a serious glare, "And if anyone of you tries to feed Naruto, then that person will automatically fail! I make the rules, you follow them, got it?" With that, Kakashi and Azami along with Sayaka then walks off into the distance as Sasuke, Hiromi, and Sakura take their lunch boxes and open them to take a bite of them. As they were eating, they heard Naruto's stomach growl really loud.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal! No problem!" However, Naruto's stomach growls once again as he was starting to feel fatigue from hunger. Hiromi looks at her brother while still angry with him starting to eat without her, but she couldn't have him starve to death and as she goes in to attempt to give him her lunch, Sasuke raises his lunch box to Naruto and he says, "Here!"

Naruto says, surprised, "What!"

Sakura says, seriously, "No, Sasuke-kun! You can't do that! You remember said!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kakashi isn't here! We need to get those bells as a team! If Naruto is hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective! That hurts the team and jeopardizes our mission."

Hiromi says, with a nod, "For once, I agree with Uchiha here! Plus, most of my plan involve mostly on Naruto and base on your and Uchiha's skills, I could probably make up a plan that involves you two as well." Hiromi then says, while lifting her lunch box, "Here, bro!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "Thanks, Nee-chan!"

Hiromi stands up, grabs Naruto's hair to meet with her eyes and she says, with a sly smile, "However, I'm your teammate now, but later once, we get home, I'm turning back into your older sister and I'm going to kick your ass twice as hard for breaking the rules and eating the food by yourself." Naruto gulps knowing how badly he screwed up and he'll have to pay for it later. Soon enough, a third lunch box is near Naruto which belongs to Sakura.

Naruto thinks in his mind, with a slight blush and a goofy smile, _"Sakura-chan…!"_ On the meanwhile, Hiromi looks at this with suspicion and unknown to them, Kakashi and Azami along with Sayaka were watching this with smiles on their faces from behind the trees.

Back in the training grounds, Naruto says, plainly, "Okay, thanks!"

Sakura says, in a reply, "Don't thank me! Just hurry up and eat!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "But isn't that your lunch?"

Sakura says, in a nervous tone, "I'm on a diet and don't say anything else about it, Hiromi. Besides, I don't eat as much as Sasuke-kun, just take it, Naruto!"

Naruto says, while trying to struggle from his bindings, "I can't take it, because I'm all tied up! You'll have to feed it to me!"

Sakura gets a very unpleasing look on her face at this and Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Hurry up! He could come at any moment!"

Hiromi says, taking a piece of her rice with chopsticks, "Look, I'm not going to fail because of Haruno's little immature insecurities, so I'll feed him!"

In response to this as well as not wanting Hiromi to blame her for anymore possible failures or have Hiromi take anymore positive credits, Sakura yells out, seriously with a vein at the side of her head, "This is only a one time only thing! That's it! I am never doing this again! Is that clear!"

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Clear as a bell, Sakura-chan!" As Naruto takes a bite of Sakura's food, a huge explosion of smoke appears in front of them with them taking notice of it and Kakashi and Azami come out of it while Kakashi yells out, strongly, "You!"

The Team 7 Genin yelps in shock of this as Sasuke and Hiromi got into defensive positions and Azami says, with a deadly glare, "You broke the rules! I hope that you're ready for this punishment!" Kakashi and Azami perform ninja hand signs, which allows dark clouds with lightning to appear.

Kakashi asks, with a serious glare, "Any last words?"

All of the Team 7 Genin were unnerved by this and Naruto says, fearfully, "B-But you said…that…"

Kakashi asks, with a serious tone, "Yes?"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "You said that there were four of us! That's why Sakura-chan…!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "We're all in this squad and we're in this together!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "It's like in the Three Musketeers by Charles Dickenson, 'All for One and One for All', except with us it's the Four Musketeers!"

Sakura exclaims, with a nod, "Yeah! We gave our lunch to him, because the four of us are one!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously while kicking around, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! That's true!"

Azami walks closer to them with a seemly menacing aura and she says, with her hands on her hips, "The four of you are one! That's your excuse!" All for Team 7 Genin were firm without flinching even though Kakashi's and Azami's were a bit frightening to say the least.

Kakashi and Azami place smiles on their lips and they say, in unison, "You past!"

Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura say in unison, "Huh?" Sasuke then remains motionless, but he was surprised to say the least and Kakashi says, with a smile, "You've pasted!"

Sakura asks, confused, "What do you mean? How did we past?"

Kakashi says, with a smile, "You're the first squad that has ever succeeded and the others did exactly what I told them to do while falling into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves! A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." This brings a lot of positive feelings toward the Genin of Team 7 with Naruto beginning to cry as the clouds disappear.

Naruto says, while getting teary eyed, "He's you know…kind of cool!"

Kakashi says, with a smile with a thumbs up, "The exercise is over! Every one passes, so Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!"

Sakura exclaims, excitedly, "Yes!"

Hiromi says, with a wide smile, "All right!"

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "I did! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Soon enough, Hiromi cuts Naruto's bindings, freeing him from the post and Kakashi says, with a smile, "Let's go home." With that, Team 7 walks away from the training grounds with their heads held high as the Genin begin the first path to ninjahood.

~Next time~

Naruto: What's up with this? All we're doing are these boring missions, then finally get the chance of something big and we're stuck guarding this old geezer. He calls me a 'kid' and then calls me a 'loser' and I'll tell him that I'm going to be greatest Hokage!

Hiromi (hits Naruto's head): Oh shut up already! You're still just a kid, Naruto! An immature kid!

Azami: This old man was lying to us from the very beginning!

Hiromi: There are ninja after this geezer's life!

Kakashi: That's Zabuza Momochi, a rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist

Azami: But who's the girl with him!

The Girl: It's time to hand over the old man!

Kakashi: Next time: **Journey to the Land of Waves and the Assassin of the Mist**

Sasuke: That eye! It can't be!**  
><strong>


	4. Journey to the Land of Waves and the Ass

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and Azami Ookamizuka.

Author's Note: In this chapter, there will be elements from Detective Conan/Case Closed and no, I don't own them at all. Anyone, I'd like to point out that I'm not trying to make Hiromi into a Mary-Sue and the explanations of her abilities will be revealed in the near future. I don't just want to reveal everything in the first few chapters. I know that it's frustrating, but keep in mind that when Naruto first came out, we didn't know why Naruto was specifically chosen to have the Nine-Tailed Fox within his body or even the mysteries of the other anime series. For an example, in Bleach, we have yet to see the Bankais of the Vizsoreds that were once Soul Reaper captains, Sosuke Aizen, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jushiro Ukitake, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, or any other former or current captains with the exception of Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soifon, Sajin Komamura, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. Yoruichi Shihoin revealed that in order for a Soul Reaper to become captain, they must have had activate Bankai with the exception of Kenpachi Zaraki with his vast spiritual power. If it wasn't for Aizen's **Kanzen Saimin** or using the Hōgyoku as a power up, there would be no way in Hell that Kenpachi or Yamamoto could lose to Aizen. Anyway, back to the subject, so you'll have to wait patiently and the information will be revealed later on the story.

**Chapter 4: Journey to the Land of Waves and the Assassin of the Mist**

Today, we find ourselves above a forest filled with trees, bushes, and grass as we see four familiar figures belonging to the Genin of Team 7 tailing a figure belonging to a cat with brown fur with a red ribbon bow at its right ear. On the meanwhile, Kakashi and Azami were at the other side of the forest with portable speaker and receivers on their ears. Soon enough, the Team 7 Genin lunges after the brown furred cat with Naruto grabbing it. However, the cat tries to escape Naruto's clutches by scratching Naruto's face, but Naruto refuses to let him go.

Kakashi asks Sasuke, with a speaker, "Can you identify the ribbon on the right ear?"

Sasuke replies, from the receiver, "Affirmative! We got a positive I.D.!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Okay! Lost pet, Tora, confirmed! Mission accomplished!"

Just then, Naruto's voice booms out, from the receiver, "Can't we get a better mission than this! I HATE cats!" Naruto's loud voice almost made Kakashi and Azami fall over.

(**Within the Hokage's tower; later that day**)

Within the Hokage's tower, we find ourselves in the room where Naruto and Hiromi took their pictures after they graduated from the Ninja Academy and before they had the right to wear their Leaf Ninja headbands. In this room, we find the cat, Tora, being hugged too tightly by a plumped looking lady dressed in clothing fit for a Feudal Lady with two Leaf Ninja with Iruka and the Third Hokage with a pipe in his mouth at a table in front of them and at the sidelines were Team 7.

Hiromi is wearing a dark pink Chinese style sleeveless buttoned blouse, red skirt that goes down half way to her kneecaps, and red open-toed sandals.

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Ha! Serves that fuzzball right!"

Sakura says, plainly, "No wonder he ran away!"

Third Hokage says, looking at a list, "Let's see! For Squad Seven's next mission, we have several additional tasks. Among them is babysitting the chief council's three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and…!"

Naruto yells out, interrupting his Hokage while performing an 'X' with his arms, "No! I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid's stuff! Come on, Old Man!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"He's got a point."_

Sakura thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"He's such a pain!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, plainly, _"As much as a pain he may be, he's right! With all the missions that we've gotten so far, I'm getting pretty bored with them all."_

Azami thinks in her mind, plainly, _"This kid has a lot to learn."_

Kakashi thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"I knew that this was coming."_

Iruka yells at Naruto, strongly, "How dare you? You're just a brand new bunch of Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

Naruto yells back, seriously, "Are you serious! Babysitting is not a mission, is just as stupid as…!"

Just then, Azami hits Naruto on the head to keep him quiet and she asks him, in an annoyed tone in her voice, "Would you put a lid on it?"

Third Hokage tells Naruto, after taking out his pipe and Naruto wailing in pain while holding his head, "Naruto, it seems that you don't understand the tasks that you were given. Listen, many kinds of request come to our village every day from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are recorded, analyzed, and ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we selected missions and assigned them to ninja, who has the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untrained Genin, just starting the Shinobi path, you are given level D missions of course…" The Third Hokage realizes that Naruto isn't listening to a word that he is saying while telling his teammates about the ramen that he tried and the Third Hokage exclaims, seriously, "Silence!"

Kakashi says, nervously, "Oh sorry!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "You always lecture me as if you're my grandfather, but I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto then turns away from the Third Hokage with his arms crossed while sitting down in Indian style with a pout with Kakashi rubbing the back of his head while saying that he'll be hearing about this soon.

Iruka and the Third Hokage give out chuckles of amusement and Third Hokage says, with a sly smile, "Naruto wants us to know that he's no longer a brat, but a former brat and he wants a real mission. So, be it!" Team 7 gave surprised looks to their Hokage and the Third Hokage says, plainly, "Since you're so determined to prove yourself, then I'll give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto says, excitedly, "Really, who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big leagued councilor?"

Third Hokage says, with a sly smile, "Don't be so impatient! I'll bring him in now! Send in our visitor!" Soon enough, the door slid open and we find a grey hared bespectacled man in his late fifties with a moustache and glasses. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. This elderly man happens to have a grey backpack on his back and in his left hand is a bottle of sake while this man happened to have red cheeks coming from drinking.

The old man says, with a slurry voice, "What the…? A bunch of little snot nosed kids…!" The man takes a sip of sake into his mouth and he says, while pointing at Naruto, "And you…the little one with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja."

Naruto exclaims, with a laugh while unknowing that he was who the old man is talking to, "Who's the little one with the idiotic lo…?" Naruto realizes from Sasuke, Hiromi, Sakura, and him in order of height that he was the shortest one, which meant that the insult was meant for him, which got him angry and Naruto yells out, angrily while getting held back by Kakashi, who grabs him by the back of the collar, "Let me go! I'll demolish him! I'll destroy him!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, plainly, "You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way!" Naruto continued his angry rants toward the old man and Hiromi yells at him, while hitting Naruto's head, "Would you shut up already!" Naruto yelps in pain as he feels the lump on his head formed from his sister's fist.

After taking another drink, the old man says, in a serious tone, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change the world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

Hiromi thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"Giving up your life? What's this geezer asking us? We're ninja! Of course, we'll do that! I mean it's what we're good at! But I can't shake off the fact that this geezer is hiding something from us!"_

(**A short time later on; at the village gates**)

Right now, at the village gates, we find Team 7 with their traveling bags along with their client, Tazuna, assembled together at the front gates as they prepare to head off to bring Tazuna home with Naruto getting excited about finally outside of the village.

Sakura asks, curiously with a hint of annoyance, "Why are you getting all excited for, Naruto?"

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "This is the first time that I ever left the village! I'm a traveler now! Believe it!"

Tazuna says, with an annoyed tone while pointing at an excited Naruto, "Hey, am I supposed to entrust my life to this runt, he's a joke!" This comment got Naruto annoyed and Hiromi irritated, since she doesn't like it when those who don't know Naruto enough, insult him.

Kakashi says, with a nervous smile, "He's with me and I'm a Jounin! You don't need to worry!"

Tazuna's words about Naruto being a 'joke', echoed in his mind, and Naruto thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Why do we have to get stuck with this old geezer to guard? Well, I'm going to take him down to size!"_ Naruto exclaims, while pointing at Tazuna, "Hey, never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninjas ever! Someday, I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

After taking another gulp of sake, Tazuna tells Naruto, with a snort, "Hokage are powerful and wise! You're puny and brainless! The day that you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

Naruto yells at Tazuna, angrily, "Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! No matter what it takes and when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, including you!"

Tazuna says, with a snort, "You can become Hokage a ten times over and to me, you'll still be nobody! A loser!"

Naruto attempts to charge at Tazuna as he walks off, but Kakashi grabs him by his backpack while Naruto shoots out in rage. Kakashi tells Naruto, "I told you that you're supposed to be protecting the client, not attack him!" On the meanwhile, Sayaka looks off in the distance while Azami does the same while Azami asks Sayaka, while petting her head, "You feel it too, do you girl? Just hold on for a bit longer until the time is right!"

As Tazuna walks off, Hiromi grabs him by the right wrist and Tazuna asks, curiously, "What is it, girl?"

Hiromi tells Tazuna, in a serious tone, "I apologize for my brother's actions! You see, he has a tendency of shooting off his mouth at things."

Tazuna says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm sorry that you have a loudmouthed idiot for a brother anyways." Just then, Tazuna yelps in pain as Hiromi tightens up her grip on Tazuna's wrist which gets the other's attention.

Kakashi exclaims, seriously, "Hiromi, what are you doing?"

Sakura yells out, seriously, "Yeah! He's our client! You shouldn't do that!"

Hiromi says, with a serious glare, "However, I can't let go on how you insult my brother when you don't even know him enough! You see, whenever that happens, I can't help myself but causing that person extreme pain! So please, reframe from insulting him or I won't be responsible for my future actions." When Hiromi let's go of Tazuna's wrist, he stumbles back and holds his slightly badly injured wrist in pain.

Kakashi goes over to Tazuna and asks, curiously, "Tazuna-san, are you okay?" Kakashi then tells Hiromi, seriously, "Hiromi, you can't go around doing stuff like this!"

Tazuna thinks in his mind, seriously while rubbing his wrist, _"Damn! Who would have thought a kid more likely a girl would have this much strength! Maybe, these kids aren't so bad after all if they possess this much! It may protect me from THEM!"_ Later on, Team 7 walks with Tazuna on the path to his home while Azami and Sayaka were on high alert as they sense two people were following them in the shadows.

Azami tells Kakashi, in a whisper, "Hey Kakashi-san, I don't want to tell the kids about this, but we're being followed and these guys are giving off loud alarms of danger."

Kakashi says, in a whisper, "I see."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Hey Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna replies, curiously, "What is it?"

Sakura asks, curiously, "You're country is the Land of Waves, right?"

Tazuna says, with a snort, "Yeah, what of it?"

Sakura asks Kakashi, curiously, "Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country, aren't there?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries, they are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures. We're ninja resided! To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries."

Azami says, with a nod, "Yeah! The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal stats. Now, a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village."

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "The five ancient lands that possess ninja villages are the Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each possess vast territories. Together, they they're known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

Hiromi says, with a smile, "I know! The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these countries are permitted the name Kage which means Shadow: Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage."

Kakashi says, with a smile, "Very well said as always, Hiromi. These are the shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

Sakura says, with a wide smile, "Then, Lord Hokage is really important!"

Inner Sakura thinks in her mind, in disbelief, _**"Is that old man is really so important! I don't buy it!"**_

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I got him with my __**Sexy Jutsu**__! He can't be all that great! Believe it!"_

Azami asks Naruto and Sakura, with a serious glare, "Hey! You two just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Naruto and Sakura shake their heads in reply which indicated that they were lying.

Kakashi says, while patting Sakura's head, "Well, anyway, they aren't any ninja battles in a C-class mission, so there's nothing to worry about."

Azami says, while glaring at Tazuna with a sly smile, "Isn't that right, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna got an uneasy look on his face and he says, lowly, "T-there's nothing to worry about." On the meanwhile, Hiromi had a serious look on her face while looking at Tazuna as well as Sasuke too.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"It's official! The old man is hiding something!"_ At short time has passed as Tazuna and Team 7 cross a small bridge over a small river and continued on their path. Soon enough, Hiromi notices a puddle and got a curious look on her face and Hiromi tells Kakashi, in a whisper while eying the puddle as they cross it, "Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi looks at the puddle as his eye widened and he says, with a nod, "I know." As they were walking, the puddle had two figures come out of there with air-masks covering their faces, large clawed gauntlets on their arms and forehead protectors with a picture of mist and the forehead protectors have two horns on it on their foreheads. One of them jumps in the air while shooting out shuriken chains at them and Azami pushes Hiromi out of the way as she and Kakashi were tied up by the chains. With powerful yanks, Azami and Kakashi were sliced into bits horrifying the Genin and Tazuna.

Hiromi exclaims, horrified, "Azami-san!"

Naruto calls out, horrified, "Kakashi-sensei!" The two charges after Naruto, who was paralyzed with fear to even move, and Sasuke and Hiromi jumps into the air, takes out shuriken and kunai knives and threw them at the shuriken chains, trapping them to a tree.

One of the men exclaims, "I can't get loose!" Sasuke and Hiromi land on the men's large gauntlet and kicked them away, but the men cut themselves from the chains and they separate while one attacks Naruto and the other attacks Tazuna. In response to this, Hiromi steps in and kicks one of the men, who was wearing a black cloak, coming for Naruto, who was down with a cut on his left hand, away while having her body surrounded by her red aura.

While the other man attacks Tazuna, Sakura comes in front of Tazuna to protect him and Sasuke got in front of her to protect her from the attack. Just then, the second masked man is kicked hard in the face, throwing him away and the attacker is revealed to be Azami, alive and well and Kakashi appears and easily grabs him along with the cloaked man with both of his arms.

Sakura exclaims, surprised, "Azami-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto looks at the place where Azami and Kakashi were sliced but found pieces of logs were on the ground and he says, surprised, "They used a substitution jutsu!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, "Naruto, I'm sorry that I didn't help you right away! I just didn't think that you would freeze up like that!"

Tazuna thinks in his mind, with a relieved sigh, _"So, they did save me after all!"_

Kakashi tells Hiromi, Sasuke, and Sakura, with a smile, "Well done, Sasuke as well as Hiromi and Sakura!"

Naruto has a stunned and disbelief look on his face and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"I was useless and let Nee-chan save me, again! On top of all that, Sasuke was so cool, like he's done this a thousand times! Didn't he feel scared at all! He looks so calm and not a scratch on him! I was so lame that he and Nee-chan had to save me! Urgh! Why can't I keep up with them!"_

Sasuke asks Naruto, with a taunting sly grin, "Hey, you're not hurt, are you, scaredy cat!"

Naruto then gets an extremely angry look on his face and he exclaims, angrily, "Sasuke…!"

Kakashi calls out, strongly, "Naruto!" Naruto froze and he turns to his instructor and Kakashi tells him, in a serious tone, "Stand still! These ninja has poison in their claws!"

Azami says, in a serious tone, "We need to take it out of you, quickly!"

Naruto has a horrified look on his face and Hiromi says, seriously, "We have to suck it out!"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, seriously, "We can't use our mouths or the poison will enter into our bodies that way! We have to open up his wound and remove it! It's in his blood, so he shouldn't move around. That spreads the poison." Kakashi then turns to Tazuna and he says, "By the way, Tazuna-san…!"

Tazuna says, curiously and worriedly, "Yeah! What is it?"

Kakashi tells Tazuna, with a serious glare, "We need to talk." Sometime later, the two attacking ninja were tied up to a tree and Azami says, in a serious tone, "They're Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist and their specialty is relentless attack."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "They keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice!"

One of the Mist Chunin asks, curiously, "How did you notice our ambush?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks." Kakashi says, patting Hiromi's head, "Well, this girl happened to spot it first and my Chunin assistant and her partner happened to pick up your scents before near our village. They both notified me about this immediately."

Tazuna asks Kakashi, curiously, "If that's the case, then why did you two leave it to the Genin to do the fighting."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Azami and I could have taken them easily with Azami super-human speed and my skills, but we wouldn't have learned anything."

Azami says, while glaring at Tazuna, "We had to know, who their target was and what would they be after."

Tazuna says, with a serious glare, "What are you getting at?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "This! We wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder."

Tazuna says, with a slight nervous tone, "Well…"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "When you told us to take you back to your home, you told us to get you there even if it meant giving up your lives. There was no way you would have reminded us this, unless you were hiding something from us."

Tazuna yells out, nastily, "What do you know, girl!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "I happen to trust this girl's instincts because her skills in detecting things like this happen to be near the level of greatest detective in literature, Sherlock Holmes. She has a very keen eye for details and can spot any 'strange points' that most people tend to ignore or not take into account. Before we left the village, Hiromi came to me asking who we protecting you from and I are told her that your request stated that you asked for standard from robbers and highwaymen. However, you didn't say anything about ninja being after you, hunting you down. If we'd known about this, it would be a B-ranked mission or higher. Our task is to take you to your destination and to protect you until you finished building your bridge. If we'd known we were expecting attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for a cost of a B-ranked mission. Apparently, you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable! We are beyond the scope of this mission!"

Sakura tells Tazuna, in a serious tone, "We're Genin! This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back and I really think that we should get the poison out of Naruto as soon as possible. Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor."

Kakashi says, while looking at Naruto, who was staring at his cut, "Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." In response to this, Naruto, driven by grief of his own weakness, takes out his kunai knife and stabs his wound on his hand where he was cut, causing him winch in pain as more blood to splat out from it as well as some of the poison. This manner shocked everyone around him.

Hiromi exclaims, stunned, "Naruto, what are you doing!"

Naruto exclaims, angry at himself, "Why am I so different! Why am I always so…?"

Sakura exclaims, seriously, "Naruto, stop it! What are you doing!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "I've worked so hard to get this far! Pushing myself until it hurts, training for hours, and anything to get stronger, to reach my dream." Naruto then says, as his blood spilled to the ground, "I will never back down and let someone else rescue me! I will never run away! And I will not lose to Sasuke! Upon this wound, I make this pledge! Believe it! I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai knife!" Naruto then turns to the others and he says, showing his left hand being stabbed by his kunai knife, "Don't worry I'll be fine!"

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "Not for long."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Naruto, that was really cool on how you took the blood out, but if lose any more blood, you will die." There was a long period of silence where Naruto got a real nervous and fearful look on his face and Azami comes by him, saying, "It would be a real good idea to stop the blood, seriously!" Soon enough, Naruto begins to shout out while running around in panic, stating that he doesn't want to die while Hiromi and Sakura walked closer to them.

Azami says, while grabbing his left hand, "Show me your hand."

Hiromi exclaims, hitting Naruto on the head, "That's what you get for acting so cool, baka! So, stop moving, because it'll only make things worse!"

Sakura says, seriously, "Naruto, you have a very serious self-abusive personality! It's called masochism!" As Azami looks at the wound as well as Kakashi, they noticed that Naruto's wound is quickly healing with an orange glow inside Naruto's cut.

Naruto says, in a fearful tone, "Y-Yo-You have a very serious look on your face! You're scaring me! Am I going to be okay!"

Azami takes out a bandage and she says, wrapping it over Naruto's wound, "Uh! Yeah! You should be fine!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"This healing power! Is it from the Nine-Tailed Fox?"_

(**Elsewhere; near the Land of Waves**)

In another part of the Elemental Countries near the Land of Waves, we find ourselves within some kind of secret hideout where we find a many ninja based warriors and the most noticeable of the people were three of them. One is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wears bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and a Hidden Mist headband sideways. He is shirtless with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife to his back, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern type and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. He is currently sitting on the couch and in front of him is a short fat-man in a business suit.

Sitting next to him is a female. This female looks to be 18-years of age with long black hair to her low back, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes, with light blue lips. The female had a slender, curvy, and athletic body figure with a light blue tank top showing a moderate cleavage of her voluptuous bust and black pants, and blue high hilled sandals exposing her light blue colored fingernails. She had a Japanese katana attached to her back.

The short man yells out, angrily, "You failed! You failed! What is this 'Amateur Night'! I'm putting out big money for you! I thought that you're supposed to be 'hot shot' assassins!"

The tall man says, pointing his sword at the short man's neck, "Stop your complaining! This time, I'll go personally and this sword will be the very last thing he ever sees!"

The short man says, with a nervous tone, "Yeah! Are you sure about that? Apparently, Tazuna hired a high level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed, they will be expecting you back. They will be waiting, watching, and it will take someone with high advanced skills!"

The female says, with a serious glare, "Who do you think you're talking to? This is Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist!"

The male, Zabuza, says, with a sly grin, "Indeed, Miyuki! I will kill the old man with this sword!" Zabuza asks Miyuki, curiously, "By the way, is that brother of yours knows about the plan."

Miyuki says, with a smile, "Of course! Haku and I will not let you down unlike the Demon Loser Brothers!"

Zabuza says, with a sly grin, "I hope not."

(**Back with Team 7; Near the Land of Waves**)

Right now, we find Team 7 along with their client, Tazuna, in a motorboat with a ferryman with them, rowing the boat, flowing down an ocean while surrounded by a thick fog.

Sakura says, in a plain tone, "The fog is so thick that you can't see anything."

As Naruto's nose twitched, the ferryman says, plainly, "The bridge isn't far now! Our destination is dead ahead. The Land of Waves!" Naruto takes a closer look as beyond the mist, lays a huge nearly completed bridge with on top were construction vehicles.

Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Whoa! It's huge!"

The ferryman snaps at Naruto, in a harsh whisper, "Quiet! I told you! No noise! Why do you think were traveling this way! Cutting the engine and rowing! Moving through the dense fog, so they won't see us!" In response to this, Naruto covers his mouth and Hiromi hits on the head while muttering, 'Idiot'.

Kakashi says to Tazuna, with a serious glare, "Tazuna-san, before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid that I will have to end this mission, when we drop you ashore."

Tazuna gives off a sigh and he says, seriously, "I have no choice but to tell you! No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who's after my life is a short man, who casts a long and deadly shadow."

Azami says, perplexed, "A long and deadly shadow?"

Kakashi asks him, "Who is he?"

Tazuna replies, in a serious tone, "You know him. At least, you've heard of him before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate, Gatō."

Azami says, surprised, "Gatō! As in the founder of the Gatō Transport?"

Hiromi says, seriously, "I've heard about that too! It's supposed to be a shipping company."

Sakura asks Hiromi, curiously, "How did you know that?"

Hiromi says, in a snort, "Don't tell me that you don't know that! I guess that you spent too much time on shampooing your hair while looking good for your 'precious Sasuke-kun' that you didn't even bother having time to even looking at a newspaper."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Oh shut up!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Gatō is a business leader! Everyone knows about him!"

Naruto asks, with a wide smile and in whisper, "Who? Who! What! What!"

Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "Gatō is a very powerful business tycoon of a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless tactics that he uses to take over companies and nations, he sells drugs and contrabands using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gatō first set his sight on the Land of Waves, he came to our land and used his vast wealth to take totally control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stood in his way was dealt with. In an island nation, any man who controls the sea, controls everything: finance, the government, and our very lives, but there's one thing he fears: the bridge."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "I get it! When the bridge is completed, you will be connected to the land and that will break his control, wouldn't it?"

Tazuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Hiromi. You are a bright girl! I am the bridge builder."

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a snort, _"Show off!"_ Sakura then says, in a serious tone, "So that's it! Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "That means that those guys that we fought in the forest worked for Gatō." On the meanwhile, Naruto was trying to put his thoughts into this, but couldn't which Hiromi tells him, "Don't hurt yourself!"

Kakashi asks Tazuna, in a serious tone, "I don't understand. If you knew that he was dangerous and knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

Tazuna says, in reply, "Because the Land of Waves is a small and poverish nation even our nobles have little money. The common people that helping with this bridge can't pay for an A or B-class mission, it's too expensive. If you end this mission as you drop me off, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me as I reach home." Azami, Sakura, and the Uzumaki twins gained guilty looks on their faces while Sayaka whimpers at this and Tazuna says, with a sigh, "Don't feel too bad! Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry out 'Granddad! Where's my granddad'!" Along with the guilty looks came the guilt and pitiful groans and moans.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, while guilt-filled, _"A child!"_

Tazuna says, plainly, "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you abandoning her father while living a life in sorrow." There were more guilt filled moans and Tazuna says, with a solemn sigh, "Oh well! It's not your fault! Forget it!"

Azami asks Kakashi, in a whisper, "Kakashi-san, we're not really going to abandoning his old man, are we? I know that he lied to us, but he does have his reasons!"

Hiromi says, with a sorrowful tone, "Think about the poor little grandson that Tazuna-san has!"

Kakashi says, with a nervous smile, "Well, I guess that we don't have any choice. We'll have to keep guarding you!"

Tazuna says, in a slightly relieved sigh, "Oh I'm really grateful!" Tazuna thinks in his mind, slyly while holding a peace sign, _"I win!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed while looking at the peace sign of Tazuna, _"I can't believe we actually fell for that old geezer's 'sympathy act'!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I should have known that it was too good to be true! Damn old conjurer!"_

As the boat went close to a tunnel in the bridge, the ferryman tells Tazuna, "We're approaching the shore! Tazuna, we've been fortunate, no one has noticed us so far."

Tazuna says, in a plain tone, "Nice going." Soon enough, the boat goes into the dark tunnel and at the end of the tunnel is a bright light, which turns into an scene were there are multiple huts and wooden made houses there with many trees on the water, which greatly amazed Naruto. The boat comes to the harbor with Tazuna and Team 7 getting off the boat.

The ferryman says, in a serious tone, "That's as far as I can go. Good luck!"

Tazuna says, with a nod, "Right! Thank you for taking such a risk."

The ferryman tells Tazuna, "Just be careful!" The ferryman then starts the motor on his boat and goes away from the harbor.

Tazuna tells Team 7, "Okay, take me to my home and I do mean get me there in one piece."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Right." With that, Tazuna and Team 7 walk into the direction to Tazuna's home in the Land of Waves while Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, "The next ninja they send won't be Chunin. They'll be Jounin, an elite ninja with deadly skills." As they are walking, Sayaka looks around with a worried look on her face which Azami looks at her with worry and on the meanwhile, Sasuke starts to walk fast to get ahead of Naruto, which in turn, Naruto gets to walk even faster.

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously while glaring at Sasuke, _"I'm not letting Sasuke-teme get all the credit, this time! Believe it!"_ Naruto then walks ahead of Sasuke and in front of the group, while trying to look around to find.

Hiromi asks Naruto, "I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?"

Naruto exclaims, throwing a kunai knife, "Over there!" The kunai knife hits a bush, surprising everyone as they watch anxiously as they find nothing coming out and Naruto says, in a seemly confident tone, "Just a mouse!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, angrily, "A mouse! Yeah right! Everyone could see through that stupid act! You're so obvious that it's embarrassing!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, angrily, "Naruto, you idiot! Remind me to kick your ass later for that embarrassing moment! You scared me half to death!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, those are kunai knives!"

Azami says, seriously, "It's dangerous to throw them so recklessly like that!"

Sasuke says, with a snort, "Idiot!"

Tazuna yells at Naruto, angrily, "Stop trying to scare me like that, you scrimpy little dwarf!"

Naruto exclaims, while trying to look for any ninja and seemly ignoring the words of his teammates, "Is someone over there? No! It's over there!"

Hiromi says, in an annoyed snarl, "He's not even listening to us!" As Kakashi senses something in the bushes along with Azami and Sayaka, Naruto throws another kunai knife at the place that they sensed while exclaiming, "Over there!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, while hitting him on the head, "That's it, Naruto!"

Naruto exclaims, while holding his aching head, "Why'd you do that? Someone was following us! I know it!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Just then, Sakura feels a fist to her head, causing her to yelp in pain as she turns to see Hiromi with her fist raised, and she yells at her, angrily while holding her head, "Hey! What was that for!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "That was for hitting my brother and I told you that no one hits him but me!" Hiromi exclaims to Naruto, while hitting him on the head, "As for you, idiot, knock it off wasting kunai knives like that!"

Azami says, as she and Kakashi checks out the place where Naruto threw his kunai, "Actually, there was something following us!" Soon enough, Sakura and the Uzumaki twins walked closer to see a white rabbit getting freaked out as the kunai knife, thrown by Naruto, is above its head.

Hiromi says, surprised, "That's…!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, angrily, "Naruto, you idiot! Look what you've done!"

Naruto exclaims, horrified, "A rabbit!" Naruto runs after the scared rabbit, kneels toward it, he says, while hugging it, "Oh! I'm sorry, little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

Tazuna says, while rolling his eyes, "All this fuss over a rodent!"

Hiromi goes over to Kakashi and she tells him, "Kakashi-sensei, that's a snow rabbit! I've read about them in books! They only have white fur only in winter when the days are shorter and there's little sunlight!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "I've noticed it! Apparently, this rabbit was raised indoors away from the light, which can only mean that it's been used for a replacement technique."

Azami says, in a serious tone, "Sayaka and I picked up two scents and they're not friendly at the least."

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "This could be trouble." On the meanwhile, up in the trees, we find familiar figures revealing themselves as Zabuza Momochi and Miyuki, who watched the members of Team 7 especially Naruto, who is still hugging the rabbit, and Miyuki asks Zabuza, looking at Kakashi, "Zabuza-san, isn't that…?"

Zabuza says, with a nod, "I know! No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. It's the 'Copy Ninja' from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Miyuki says, while looking at Azami, "Now, about that girl! Judging on her wolf-like appearance and that overgrown mutt of hers, she's from the Ookamizuka clan."

Zabuza says, in a serious tone, "I've heard about that clan! Ookamizuka clan is a clan from the Land of Hurricane that specializes in wolves and they're also known for their speed, high level taijutsu, and swordsmanship. I've heard that they've been extinct for the last twelve years, while not all extinct since we have a living breathing Ookamizuka." Zabuza then draws his sword and he throws it towards Tazuna to kill him, which gets Azami fully alerted, and she calls out, seriously, "Look out!" Everyone dropped to the ground for the sword, missing Tazuna and hits on a tree. Just then, Zabuza and Miyuki land on the hilt of Zabuza's sword with deadly glares staring at them as they all slowly stands up.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That must be…!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Zabuza Momochi, the rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist, but who's the girl with him?"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously while getting ready to fight, _"Here it is! My chance to shine! Believe it! I'm not losing out to Sasuke this time and I'm not letting Nee-chan to save me again!"_

Kakashi says, walking closer to the tree that Zabuza and Miyuki were at, "Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden of the Mist!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, with a scoff, _"Rogue ninja! Whatever! Nothing is going to stop me! Ready go!"_ Naruto then charges after Zabuza, but was held back from Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi tells Naruto, with a stern and serious tone, "Get back! You're in the way!"

Naruto asks, seriously, "But why?"

Hiromi tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "You dummy! He's a rogue ninja, which means that he left his village without the intention of returning and severing ties with the said village, often because they have committed criminal acts or to pursue other personal gains. This ninja is dangerous! He's known as Zabuza, the Demon Jounin of the Hidden Mist and formerly one of the members of the Seven Swordsman!"

Everyone looks at Hiromi with great surprise and Zabuza says, with interest, "So even children know about me!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Wait! You've heard about him! We never discuss about this guy or his former rank in class! How did you know?"

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "Well, let's just say that I've been a bit curious when I was a little girl."

Kakashi thinks in his mind, sigh, _"That was supposed to be classified information! I know that Hiromi is a good friend of Itachi Uchiha, which I know that he must have taught her the __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__, and knowing Hiromi, her curious nature got the better of her and she must have read Itachi's bingo book from his days as an ANBU, which is how she must have known about Zabuza! How could Itachi be so careless to allow her to read it! Bingo books weren't allowed to be seen in civilian eyes! They were supposed to be kept secret!"_ Kakashi thinks in his mind, while going for his headband, _"If he's our opponent, then I'll need this!"_

Zabuza says to Kakashi and Azami, "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye and the girl from the Ookamizuka clan. Did I get that one right?"

Sasuke looks at Kakashi with great interest and Miyuki says, with a sneer, "It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

Azami says, preparing to draw her sword, "Not going to happen."

Hiromi thinks in her mind, looking at Kakashi, _"Sharingan? It can't be…!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Sharingan? What's that?"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What's he saying? Does Kakashi-sensei have some kind of special power?"_

Kakashi calls out, seriously, "Now quick, Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork and now it's time for you to use it!"

After Azami draws her sword, Kakashi then pulls his headband up to reveal a vertical scar on his left eye, which was opened to reveal that his left eye is red with three tomoes and he says, strongly, "I'm ready!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, surprised, _"His eye! What is that!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That eye! It can't be! How could he have it!"_

Zabuza says, with a sly tone, "Well, it looks like I'll be seeing the Sharingan in action! This is an honor!"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan! Could someone please tell me what Sharingan is!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "The Sharingan is also called the Heaven's Eye, because of the many abilities it grants the user."

Sasuke says, with a nod, "That's right, Hiromi. The Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this jutsu or dōjutsu can instantly and comprehends any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back to the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of dōjutsu, however, there's more to the Sharingan than that…a lot more." Sasuke thinks in his mind, while glaring at Hiromi, _"We didn't learn about the Sharingan from class! The only way that Hiromi could have known about this is from HIM! But how could Hiromi have known about HIM! She knows about Itachi's actions towards my clan and yet, she's still loyal to him! Why! Furthermore, what else have Itachi told her!"_

Zabuza says, with a sly smile, "You and the girl have got it right, boy, but you've only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze the opponent's jutsu and copy it to its smallest detail." Just then, a mist comes around the area surrounding everyone in it.

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This mist…!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"…this must be…!"_

Zabuza says to Kakashi, with a sly tone, "As for you, Jounin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight! Your profile was in our bingo book and it called you, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja."

Sakura thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What! Is Kakashi-sensei is such a famous ninja?"_

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "Wow! That's so cool!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Wait a minute! The Sharingan is a rare trait that occurs in the few members of the Uchiha clan, my clan!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But Itachi-nii-chan told me that only members from the Uchiha clan can gain the Sharingan, so the only way that Kakashi-sensei could have gotten the Sharingan is through…"_

Zabuza says, in a serious tone, "Now, no more talking, I need to exterminate the old man, now!" Tazuna gives a fearful expression as Naruto, Hiromi, Sasuke, and Sakura appears in all sides of Tazuna with their kunai knives out and Zabuza says, with a sneer, "Well, I'll have to exterminate you and the Ookamizuka girl, aye, Kakashi. So, be it!" Zabuza and Miyuki jump from the sword while Zabuza pulls his sword from the tree with amazing skill and Miyuki draws her sword to attack Azami, who jumps away quickly at mid-point blank, and Zabuza lands on top of the water with his left arm raised up and his right hand in a ninja hand sign.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "He's over there!"

Sakura exclaims, "He's standing on the water!" While on the water, the water is boiling underneath Zabuza's feet while creating huge amounts of mist.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He's creating huge amounts of chakra!"_

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**!"

Just then, the mist increases so much that Zabuza and Miyuki seemly is not seen by Tazuna and the members of Team 7.

Naruto says, surprised, "He vanished!"

Kakashi walks in front of his students and Sakura calls out, "Sensei!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "They'll come after Azami and I first."

Sakura asks, curiously, "But who is he?"

Azami says, in a serious tone, "The girl with him is a mystery, herself, but Zabuza is well known by the ANBU Black Opts! Zabuza Momochi is the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing Technique."

Naruto says, fearfully, "Silent!"

Hiromi says, worriedly, "I don't like the sound of that!"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "You shouldn't? As the name suggest, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast that you pass out from this life without realizing what's happened! The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi then says, in a laid back tone, "If we fail, then we'll only lose our lives!"

Sakura exclaims, angrily, "How can you say that!"

Hiromi tells Kakashi, seriously, "Yeah! You make it as if losing our lives is no big deal!"

As the mist increases, Naruto says, surprised, "The mist is getting thicker and thicker!"

Tazuna tells Naruto, "The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean and the swirling mist is ever present!" While the mist gets even thicker, Miyuki appears, flying towards Tazuna to cut off his head, Azami appears in front of her to block Miyuki's sword and kicks Miyuki to the ground.

Miyuki jumps onto her feet and she asks, seriously, "How did you know that I was coming!"

Azami says, with a sly smile, "True, the Hidden Mist Jutsu prevents us from using our eyes, but Ookamizuka's noses are a different matter. Its more accurate than a human's nose on avenge, similar to a canine's nose." Sayaka then appears behind Miyuki to attack her, but Miyuki jumps out of the way and lands in a good distance away from them.

Kakashi tells Azami, seriously, "Azami, you handle the girl!"

Azami asks, curiously, "What about you?"

Kakashi tells Azami, with a smile, "Don't worry about me! Just handle to girl! I'll take care of Zabuza!"

Azami tells Sayaka, seriously, "Okay, you heard him, girl!" Sayaka barks in response to this and Azami then disappears from sight, causing Sakura to call out, in surprise, "She disappeared too! Is it the mist!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, seriously, "No! She's only using her speed to make it seem that she vanished! That's the power of the Ookamizuka clan since their known for their superhuman speed." True to Hiromi's word, Azami appears behind Miyuki and slashes her in the back, which she turns into water.

Azami says, surprised, "A water clone!" Miyuki then appears behind Azami, but Azami kicks behind her to Miyuki knocking her to the ground. Sayaka jumps up to Miyuki to attack her, but Miyuki moves away and gets on her feet. Miyuki then notices Azami coming after her, but she jumps away from her.

Miyuki thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Not good! She's not even giving me a break here!"_ On the meanwhile with the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna, Kakashi's form is seen disappearing from the mist.

Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Sensei!" The rest of Team 7 and Tazuna are waiting anticipating Zabuza's next move.

Just then, Zabuza's voice calls out, "Eight points!"

Sakura asks, worriedly, "What's that!"

Zabuza's voice rings out, "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which would be my killing part?" Everyone, even Sasuke and Hiromi, got very fearful looks and feelings in their hearts.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"This is the power of a rogue ninja in Jounin level! It's like there's a blade placed on my throat! I never thought I'd feel this way! To think that I could take on a Jounin of this level by myself!"_ Hiromi then looks at Sasuke, who happens to have a rare fearful look in his face, and she thinks in her mind, worriedly while her arms and legs were shaking in fear, _"The Uchiha is afraid too! I guess that it makes sense! This guy isn't like those guys that we met earlier! This is an elite Jounin is! I don't think that I can take it!"_ Just then, Kakashi places his hands in ninja hand signs, which he unleashes his own chakra, clearing some of the mist away to allow his students to see him.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, in a rare fearful tone, _"What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath and one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two Jounin with intent to kill! I've never felt anything so chilling as if my own life is being choked off!"_ Sasuke's hands were shaking in fear as he moves the hand holding his kunai knife to attempt to kill himself and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! I can't bear it! I'd rather take my own life!"_

Kakashi notices Sasuke and Hiromi giving looks on fear and he thinks in his mind, _"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised! They act confident and fearless most of the time which tends to make me forget that their only kids and this is their first time to meet with an opponent like this!"_ Kakashi then calls out, "Sasuke! Hiromi!" Sasuke and Hiromi got out of their fearful stupor and Kakashi tells them, "Calm down! I'll protect you with my life! All of you! I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me!" Kakashi turns to them with a confident smile, which placed Hiromi at ease at the moment as well as Sasuke and the others.

Just then, Zabuza's voice rings out, "I wouldn't be so sure!" Zabuza appears in the Manji formation which shocked and horrified them to the core.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"He's behind us!"_

Zabuza says, with a sinister sly tone, "It's over!" As Zabuza attempts to swing his sword to kill them, Kakashi quickly jumps towards Zabuza and with his kunai knife, stabs him in the stomach, which was enough time for Team 7 and Tazuna to jump out of the way. However, instead of blood, water came out from Zabuza's stomach, which was revealed to be a Water clone, as the real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi.

Naruto calls out, pointing at him, "Sensei, behind you!"

As the Water Clone version of Zabuza turns into water, Zabuza calls out, while swinging his sword to Kakashi, "Now, die!" Zabuza then slices Kakashi from the waist, cutting him in half.

Hiromi exclaims, horrified, "Kakashi-sensei!" Just as Zabuza was going to gloat about his victory, he sees that instead of Kakashi's insides, he sees water, which revealed to be a Water Clone that he slashed.

Zabuza says, surprised, "A Water Clone! It can't be!" Zabuza then remembers when he created his **Hidden Mist Jutsu** and he thinks in his mind, _"Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant!"_ Just then, a blade appears by Zabuza's neck, which got him to stand stiff and Kakashi is standing behind him.

Kakashi tells him, seriously, "Don't move! Now it's over!" Then, Kakashi's students and Tazuna are relieved that their teacher has seemly defeated Zabuza and they have a good chance of living.

~Next time~

Naruto: Oh no! It's not over!

Hiromi: Kakashi-sensei fell into Zabuza's trap! How are any of us going to stop him with Azami-san taking on that girl that Zabuza had with her.

Naruto: Who's that kid! He took down Zabuza as if he was nothing!

Hiromi: I wouldn't be so sure, Naruto! If he was a tracking ninja, then he shouldn't have taken Zabuza away to another location.

Kakashi: Children and they're the same ages as Naruto and Hiromi! That jewel in that girl's possession and that mark on that other girl's arm! It can't be!

Naruto: Next time: Kakashi, Sharingan Warrior, and the appearance of Signers and the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls!


	5. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior and the appea

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto and 'Detective Conan/Case Closed'! I only own Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and Azami Ookamizuka.

Author's Note: I'll be adding Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Inuyasha as well as adding elements from Rurouni Kenshin and no I do not own them. Also, I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for letting me use some of the scenes from his story, 'Shinobi Signers'! It's on and you should read it! It's really good! Also, I know that there will be a lot of authors asking me about Hiromi's abilities and Naruto's connection with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Just to let you know that Naruto didn't have much contact with the Nine-Tails at the first episode until the seventeenth episode where Haku nearly kills Sasuke and in anger, Naruto gets some of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra to break everyone of Haku's Demon Ice Mirrors and defeat Haku. So, the way that he and Hiromi could make Shadow Clones from the first chapter is with their own inhuman chakra that they've gotten from their Uzumaki blood.

Translations

Nee-chan: Big Sister

Ji-chan: Uncle

Jii-chan: Grandfather

Ba-chan: Aunt

O/Kaa-chan: Mom

Ofukuro: Informal way of saying 'Mother'

O/Tou-chan: Dad

Onii-chan: Big Brother

Gaki: Brat

**Chapter 5: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior and the appearance of Signers and the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls**

While Kakashi has the rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, pinned down, we hear clinging sounds and we look closely to find Azami and Miyuki sword fighting with both of them seem equal in skill. Once their swords hit each other, they pushed each other back.

Miyuki thinks in her mind, seriously while breathing heavily, _"Damn! There's no end in sight! Is this the power of the Ookamizuka clan!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"How can this girl keep up with me! She's just as fast as me! I guess that I have no choice!"_ Sayaka appears beside Azami and Azami asks her, "Are you ready, girl?" Sayaka barks in reply as Azami goes for both of her leg warmers to pull a leg weights off as well as her Chunin vest, held them up, and drops them to the ground, which made a loud thud.

Miyuki exclaims, surprised, "You were wearing those weights the entire time!"

Azami says, with a sly smile, "That's right and now, I'm twice as fast before and I could use this move!" Azami drops into a partial crouch, with both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward. She then grasps the hilt of her sword with her left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of her right hand on the blade near its tip.

Miyuki thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What she doing!"_

"**Gatotsu First Style**!"

With great agility, Azami leaps right at Miyuki, who was taken by surprise as she barely jumps to her right while her left arm got a cut and Azami's sword hits a tree as she thrusts it forward, which makes a big dent that it crushed into the ground.

Miyuki thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Such power!"_ Miyuki didn't have time to think as she notices a grey tornado coming for her, knocking her towards a nearby tree, crashing into with a sickening thud, which the tree got knocked down and she fell onto her back. While in pain, Miyuki looks up to see Azami appearing above her with her sword heading towards her with another thrust.

"**Gatotsu Second Style**!"

Miyuki quickly rolled out of the way as Azami's sword strikes the ground, creating a sizable dent onto it. Miyuki thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"This could rise to be a problem!"_

On the meanwhile, we find Kakashi behind Zabuza Momochi with his kunai knife pressed against Zabuza's neck, seemly subduing him.

Kakashi tells Zabuza, seriously, "Now, you're finished!"

Naruto gets out of his stupor and he exclaims, excitedly, "Alright!"

Hiromi exclaims, with a smile, "He got him!" Just then, Zabuza chuckles sinisterly which got Kakashi's attention as well as his team members and Hiromi asks, curiously, "What's so funny!"

Zabuza says, with a sinister tone, "Finished? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you." Kakashi grunts with annoyance and Zabuza chuckles sinisterly more while saying, with a sly tone, "You are full of surprises, though. You've already copied my **Water Clone Jutsu** when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed! You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try…!" Just then, another Zabuza appears in behind Kakashi, calling out, "…but I'm not that easy to fool!" Just then, the Zabuza that was in front of Kakashi turns to water.

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Hey, that was a clone too!" Zabuza swings his sword at Kakashi, who quickly dodges it, but Zabuza was done as he slams his sword onto the ground, balances on his left hand on the hilt of his sword, and kicks Kakashi hard, throwing him into the air.

Hiromi calls out, horrified, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Zabuza exclaims, seriously, "Now!" Zabuza charges towards Kakashi's thrown body, but quickly notices multiple makibashi spikes on the ground. Zabuza exclaims, stopping, "Makibashi Spikes!" Zabuza does a complete stop and he says, with a snort, "Trying to slow me down! Foolish!" Zabuza turns back and does a back-flip into the water as Kakashi fell into the water himself.

Naruto exclaims, stunned, "Sensei!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, stunned, _"I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei was kicked into the air like that!"_

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "He has great physical skill too!"

Kakashi then quickly sticks his head out of the water and he thinks in his mind, while looking at it, "This isn't normal water! It's thick and heavy!" Just then, Zabuza appears behind and above Kakashi, while using his chakra to stay on top of the water and he says, while doing hand signals, "Fool! **Water Style! Water Prison Jutsu!**"

Kakashi exclaims, in a rare surprised tone, "Oh no!" Just then, the water around Kakashi suddenly goes up while taking Kakashi in it and traps him into a ball of water with Zabuza's right hand, placed into it, trapping him. Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Escaping through water, bad mistake!"_

Zabuza says, with a sinister chuckle, "This prison is made from water, but stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the 'Great Kakashi'! I'll finish with you later, but first, your little friends have to be eliminated." Zabuza placed his free hand in a ninja hand sign and he calls out, "**Water Clone Jutsu!**"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! He's even more skilled than I thought!"_ Soon enough, water is turned into an image similar to Zabuza appears, horrifying Naruto and the others as he walks onto the ground.

While this was going on, Azami and Miyuki were still sword-fighting each other with Miyuki getting on the defensive with Azami's swordplay and speed along with Sayaka double teaming her. Right now, we find Miyuki multiple cuts on her clothes and exposed arms and Azami having some cuts on her bare shoulder and exposed legs.

Azami says, in a serious tone, "It's over!" Just then, Azami and Sayaka pick up a new scent as they notice two senbons flying toward Miyuki's neck, hitting it, causing her to fall to the ground. Azami turns to see a new figure standing on a tree branch. This figure has his/her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, a ninja headband with waves engraved onto the headband, a dark green-brown sweater under a dark blue robe, dark green-brown shorts, and open-toed sandals with a white mask with red markings on his/her face.

Azami says, surprised, "You're a tracker ninja, aren't you?"

The tracker ninja says, with a nod, "Yes, I am! I'm here to capture Zabuza and his associate." In a burst of wind, the tracker ninja disappears and reappears to Miyuki's fallen form, picks her up to his/her right shoulder. The tracker ninja says, while putting his/her free hand in a ninja hand sign, "I'm sorry for your trouble! Until we meet again!" With that, the tracker ninja disappears with the unconscious Miyuki with him.

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Something wasn't right about that tracker ninja! I know it! But I can't waste time thinking about it, I have to go to Kakashi-san and the others!"_ Azami tells Sayaka, leaping off into the trees, "Let's go, girl!" Sayaka jumps after her owner to the direction of Team 7.

Back with the fight with Zabuza, we find the Zabuza Water Clone glaring at Team 7 and the Zabuza Water Clone tells the remaining Team 7, with a snort, "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hover between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile is entered in my Bingo Book, then you may earned the title of ninja." The Zabuza Water Clone puts his left hand in a hand sign and he says, as he disappears into the mist, "But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

Naruto thinks in his mind, stunned, _"He disappeared again!"_ Without warning, Naruto is then kicked hard, which causes his headband to be untied and fell into the ground as he flew into the air and hits the ground hard.

The Zabuza Water Clone says, while stepping onto Naruto's headband, "You're just brats!"

Sakura exclaims, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Hiromi calls out, horrified, "Naruto!" Hiromi then glares at the Zabuza Water Clone and she yells out, angrily as her red aura appears, "You jerk!" Hiromi then shoots towards the Zabuza Water Clone, who was taken by surprise, as Hiromi hits the Zabuza Water Clone in the cheek, knocking him back a few feet. Hiromi crutch down, jumps up, and aims her fist to the Zabuza Water Clone's face, but he grabs it with his right hand, and kicks Hiromi away for her to hit the ground hard to where her brother is.

Naruto exclaims, horrified, "Nee-chan!"

Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Hiromi!" Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"This guy's a monster!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He was able to take both of Hiromi's attacks __with being caused with the slightest bit of injury!"_

Zabuza thinks in his mind, while glaring at Hiromi, _"That girl! How did she learn a move like that! I've heard about that move before too!"_

Kakashi exclaims to his team, strongly, "Listen, get the bridge-builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in his prison, so he can only fight you with his Water Clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body! If you get away from him, he can't follow! Now, go!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Run away! Not an option! That become unthinkable the moment that you got caught! No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out! If we try a Mahjong defensive formation, he could get around it in an instant. In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished! Our only chance for survival is to rescue you!"_ Sasuke exclaims, in a serious tone, "We've got to do it!" Sasuke then charges after the Zabuza Water Clone while throwing multiple shuriken at him, but the Zabuza Water Clone draws his sword and swings them away only to have Sasuke jump into the air and falls down to have his kunai knife aimed at the Zabuza Water Clone.

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a sly smile, "Too easy!" The Zabuza Water Clone easily grabs Sasuke by the neck, halting his attack, and throws him away from him in a good distance.

Sakura exclaims, horrified, "Sasuke-kun no!"

Naruto exclaims, worriedly, "He's got Sasuke!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, while surprised, _"He got the Uchiha easily!"_ The Uzumaki twins look at the Zabuza Water Clone, who is looking at them with killing intent. Hiromi thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"He took on my attacks __as if they were nothing! How could we possibly defeat him!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, horrified, _"So, this is what a Jounin is! A true elite ninja! I've got to get away! If I don't, seriously, he'll annihilate me!"_ Naruto looks at his sister, who has a fearful look on her face, and he thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Nee-chan? Her attacks didn't even faze him at the least! We've got to get away!"_ Naruto then goes after his sister to take her and get away, but he presses onto his injured left hand, which makes him winch in pain. Naruto then remembers where he stabbed himself with his kunai knife to take the poison that he got from the Demon Brothers' claws and made a 'pledge' to never run away, let someone rescue him, or lose to Sasuke. Naruto then looks at his sister while remembering two years ago that she was crying for him and wanting to help him to become Hokage. Naruto then looks at his ninja headband that was currently stepped on by the Zabuza Water Clone as he remembered before he received it that he asked Iruka to have him try on his headband which Iruka declined and remembers after he and Hiromi defeated Mizuki, Iruka asks Naruto to come over to him and have him try on his headband while graduating him. Naruto then remembers Kakashi's words about comrades in a ninja mission, Kakashi passing him as well as his teammates, Naruto's words toward the Third Hokage about the 'lame' missions that he went on while wanting to go on a 'real' ninja mission, and he declaring while meeting Kakashi about him being the 'greatest Hokage' for recognition. Naruto thinks in his him, seriously while slowly standing up, _"That's right! I'm a ninja now! Believe it! I swore an oath of pain that I won't run away!"_

Hiromi says, with concern, "Naruto…" With a battle cry, Naruto then charges after the Zabuza Water Clone.

Kakashi calls out, worriedly, "Naruto no!"

Sakura exclaims, in disbelief, "Naruto, what in the world are you doing!"

Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "You idiot! You'll only get yourself killed! Naruto, stop!"

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a chuckle, "Fool!" The Zabuza Water Clone then kicks Naruto away while Naruto quickly gets his headband and is thrown away from him, tumbling to the ground.

Sakura yells at Naruto, seriously, "What are you thinking charging after him like that all by yourself! Even Sasuke-kun and Hiromi couldn't get to him! We're only Genin! We can't take on a Jounin! What do you think you'll accomplish by doing that!" Naruto slowly stands up despite being in pain as Sakura and Hiromi sees Naruto's ninja headband in his left hand. Sakura thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"The headband? That's what he wanted!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, with concern, _"He wanted his headband back?"_

After standing on his feet, fully, Naruto says, while putting on his ninja headband, "Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows! Put this in your bingo book! The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! He never backs down! His name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Zabuza and his Water Clone just glare at Naruto with killer intent.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"Naruto…!"_

Tazuna thinks in his mind, impressed, _"I thought he's nothing but talk! This kid's got guts!"_

Hiromi says, while standing out, "Well, I can't necessarily live this to a moron like you, now can I?"

Naruto tells Sasuke and Hiromi, "Alright Nee-chan, Sasuke, can you two hear me!"

Sasuke replies, seriously, "Yeah! I hear you!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "Same here!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "I've got a plan!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "You have a plan! I've got to hear this!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"Hn! Now, he's got a plan! This guy!"_ Sasuke asks Naruto, "So, you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"

Sakura thinks in his mind, while looking at Naruto, _"Why do I get this feeling that Naruto is so determined!"_

Naruto says, while wiping the blood from his lips, "Alright guys, let's go wild!" Soon after, Azami and Sayaka appear in sight and Sakura exclaims, surprised, "Azami-sensei and Sayaka!"

Zabuza thinks in his mind, _"So Miyuki failed!"_

Azami calls out, worriedly, "Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi exclaims, seriously, "Azami, stay back!"

After discussing the plan, Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Alright! Let's take this guy down!"

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a sinister chuckle, "Big words from such a little man! You think your little plans are going to keep you in the game."

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This isn't good!"_ Kakashi calls out, strongly, "What are you doing! I told you to run! This fight was over the moment that you got caught! Now, take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

Hiromi tells Kakashi, in a serious tone, "But Kakashi-sensei, we can't leave you! Remember your words that you told us about 'those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum'. The reason why you've past us was that we understood about teamwork and if we left you, then wouldn't that upset your decision of passing us to be Genin in the first place."

Kakashi was taken back at Hiromi's words while remember saying that and he thinks in his mind, in a droll tone, _"Sharp as a tack like her father and stubborn like her mother! I've got to learn how to choose my words carefully next time! If there is a next time…"_

Naruto asks Tazuna, "Bridge-builder…?"

After a moment, Tazuna says, in a plain tone, "Well, I…I guess that this is all happened because of me, because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stay in the way." Tazuna then says, seriously, "Forget about me and save your sensei!"

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "Alright! You hear that!"

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Yeah! Believe it! You ready!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "Let's save our sensei!"

The Zabuza Water Clone chuckles again and Hiromi says, with an annoyed tone, "Urgh! There's that annoying laughing! What the hell is so funny!"

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a sly tone, "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing little game! Pretending to be ninja! When I was your age, my hands have already crushed many opponents." This statement sends shivers down the spines of everyone.

Kakashi says, in a rare horrified tone, "Zabuza the Demon!"

Zabuza asks Kakashi, with a sly tone, "Ah! So, I was in your book too, huh?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as 'Blood Mist Village', before a student can be a ninja, there was one final test."

Zabuza asks Kakashi, with a sinister sly tone, "Did you know about the Graduation Exam?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What Graduation Exam?"

Zabuza chuckles sinister and Naruto asks, seriously and annoyed, "What's the big deal? We have graduation tests too!"

Azami tells Naruto, "Not even village as the exact same graduation exam as we do, Naruto-kun. In fact, the Hidden Mist's exam was much worse!"

Zabuza asks, with a sinister sly tone, "Did you have to kill the other students before you pass?"

This shocked the Genin members of Team 7 and Hiromi says, horrified, "Kill the other students! But why!"

The Zabuza Water Clone tells Hiromi, with a sinister sly tone, "Surprised, little girl? Imagine young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam only they change the rules. Kill or be killed. You can't stop until your opponent stops breathing. He was your friend, shared your dreams, now it's him or you!"

Sakura says, horrified, "That's so cruel!"

Hiromi says, with a snarl, "You Hidden Mist ninja are nothing but animals! No even worse because animals behave much better than you do! You're nothing but a beast! A demon!"

Azami tells Hiromi, "It was discontinued because of one incident that happened!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right, Azami! Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, the graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil filled the school with terror."

Sakura asks, curiously, "What's he saying? What evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "Without pause or hesitation, a young boy was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred students."

Hiromi says, horrified, "Over a hundred students as a child! Killed them!"

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a deranged tone in his voice, "It…it…felt…so…GOOD!" The Zabuza Water Clone then quickly slams his elbow to Sasuke's chest, knocking him down to the ground and wasn't expecting The Zabuza Water Clone's left elbow coming down to his chest, breaking a few ribs causing him to cough out blood.

Sakura exclaims, horrified, "Sasuke-kun!"

The Zabuza Water Clone steps onto Sasuke's bruised ribs while placing his right foot onto it and drilled it onto Sasuke's chest, causing Sasuke to grunt in pain. The Zabuza Water Clone prepares to draw his sword to kill Sasuke while horrifying the others and Kakashi tries to escape from Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu.

The Zabuza Water Clone says, with a sneer, "You're nothing."

Naruto calls out, strongly while putting his hands in ninja hand signs, "Stop right there!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, while performing her hands in ninja hand signs, _"I may hate the Uchiha prick, but I can't bear for him to be killed by this monster anymore!"_

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Just then, 30 Shadow Clones with 15 Naruto Shadow Clones and 15 Hiromi Shadow Clones appear surrounding the Zabuza Water Clone.

The Zabuza Water Clone says, while looking at the Shadow Clones, "Oh! Shadow Clones and there's quite a few of them!"

As Sasuke slowly stands on to his feet while in pain, the Uzumaki twins and their Shadow Clones got out their kunai knives and calls out, in unison, "Here we go!" The Uzumaki twins and their Shadow Clones lunged at the Zabuza Water Clone, while dog piling him, but compared to their strength combined towards the Zabuza Water Clone, they couldn't hold him for long as the Zabuza Water Clone threw them away from him with his sword.

Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "His skills are too advanced! He's too powerful! There's no way to defend him!" On the meanwhile as the Uzumaki twins and their Shadow Clones were threw back, Hiromi says, while thrown back and going through her backpack, "I hate to do this, but it looks like I have no choice!" Hiromi calls out to Sasuke, "Hey Uchiha, take this!" Hiromi then throws a Demon Wind Shuriken at Sasuke for him to catch it while realizing something different and finally got what to do.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, while spinning around to take out his own Demon Wind Shuriken, _"So that's your plan! Not bad, you two!"_ Sasuke opens up the Demon Wind Shuriken and he calls out, "**Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows**!"

Sakura was impressed by this and the Zabuza Water Clone says, with a snort, "A shuriken? You'll never hit me with that!"

Sasuke then jumps into the air and throws the shuriken, which went past the Zabuza Water Clone and towards the real Zabuza and Zabuza says, with a plain tone, "So, you past my clone and aimed for my real body. Smart?" Zabuza then catches the shuriken and he says, "But not smart enough!" Then, Zabuza notices the second Demon Wind Shuriken coming for him surprising him and he thinks, surprised, "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! The **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"The second shuriken is on target and he can't catch this one!"_ Even though, that was the case, Zabuza jump up in the air to avoid it as it went under him.

Zabuza says, with a sinister tone, "I told you! A shuriken can't touch me!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, shocked, _"He dodged it!"_

Sasuke and Hiromi place sly smiles onto their lips as the second Demon Wind Shuriken is replaced with Naruto in a puff of smoke while holding a kunai knife, surprising everyone else except for Sasuke and Hiromi.

Azami exclaims, surprised, "Naruto-kun!"

Zabuza exclaims, shocked, "What!"

Naruto yells out, while throwing his kunai knife at Zabuza, "Eat this!" Reacting to instinct, Zabuza moves out of the way while disabling his Water Prison and Water Clone Jutsu which causes him to get real angry enough to attempt to throw the Demon Wind Shuriken at Naruto. Zabuza says, with an angered snarl, "I'll destroy you!" Just as he was going to, the Shuriken was stopped by Kakashi's right hand and Kakashi glaring at Zabuza through his Sharingan eye as Naruto fell into the water.

Sakura exclaims, happily, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Azami asks Hiromi, with a sly smile, "So, that was the real plan all along, huh? Nice thinking."

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "Actually, that praise belongs with Naruto! He was the one who created that plan."

Azami says, surprised, "Naruto-kun, did?"

Naruto then takes his head out of the water and Kakashi tells Naruto, "Naruto, that was an excellent plan! You've really grown, have you?"

Naruto says, with a foxy grin and laugh, "Well, Nee-chan and I knew that we couldn't be him while using our Shadow Clones, but that was just to distract him. While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do! Believe it! I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. Nee-chan saw this and placed me as the shuriken into her back. When she threw it to Sasuke, it looked like a real shuriken! Sasuke could tell that it was me in an instant, so he spun around so no one can see him pull out his own shuriken. Now, there were two shuriken: one was real and one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the real Zabuza. Of course, I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza on my own, but that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break his Water Prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked too! That was a bonus! Believe it!"

Sasuke says, with a snort, "Don't brag!"

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "For once I have to agree with the Uchiha, you got lucked out!"

Tazuna yells at Naruto, seriously, "The whole thing was just a fluke!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"You can say what you will, but their teamwork was flawless. They knew what to do without talking about it! Most of the time, Sasuke-kun and the twins act like they hate each other, but they're the perfect team!"_

Zabuza says, with a snort, "I got distracted and lost my grip on the Water Prison!"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "Don't flatter yourself! You weren't distracted! You were forced to let go!" Zabuza growls at this statement and Kakashi says, seriously, "You're technique worked on me once, but it won't work on again! So, what's it going to be?"

Sasuke tells Hiromi and Sakura, seriously, "Hiromi, Sakura, you two know what to do!" The three Genin got into position to protect Tazuna and Zabuza closed the shuriken to push it towards Kakashi's head, but Kakashi throws it away from sight. Zabuza and Kakashi jumps away from each other and Zabuza does a head signs with his hands while Kakashi uses his Sharingan to see through it.

Sasuke says, surprised, "The Sharingan!"

After landing on another part of the lake, Kakashi and Zabuza then perform more ninja hand signs as the water between them boils.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

Just then, two huge Asian like dragons made from water appear from the surface and clashed with each other as a huge wave appears on dry land and Naruto tries to get away as he is grabbed by Azami, who got into the water to bring him back to shore.

Sasuke says, in a rare surprised tone, "Wow, so many hand signs and he copied them perfectly! Instantly!" On the meanwhile there was a clash of Zabuza's sword and Kakashi's kunai knife on the water's surface and it was a contest of strength and stamina.

Zabuza thinks in his mind, seriously while remembering how Kakashi could use his jutsu, _"Something isn't right! The Sharingan can comprehend and replicate an opponent's jutsu, however, both jutsu occurred simultaneously! Could he…? Could it be?"_ On the meanwhile, the tracker ninja that Azami encountered appears on one of the tree branches and Zabuza and Kakashi jumps away from each other. Soon enough, the two Jounin run in circles and stop with Zabuza having his left arm up and his right hand performing a hand sign and Kakashi does the same himself, surprising him.

Tazuna says, seriously, "He's not just following he moves in the same way and the same time."

Sakura asks Sasuke, "How's he doing that? How Sasuke-kun?"

Hiromi says, in a reply, "His usage of the Sharingan! The Sharingan has two elements the piercing eye and the hypnotic eye, which memorize your opponent."

Sasuke says, with a nod, "It's true."

Sakura asks Hiromi, with a serious glare, "There's a few things I have to ask you, Hiromi! For starters, how is it that you knew about the Sharingan? Your brother doesn't even know anything about it, but you know."

Hiromi says, with a snort, "None of your business."

Sakura exclaims, angrily, "What!"

Hiromi yells out, seriously, "You heard me!"

Sasuke glares at Hiromi intensely and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Itachi! Itachi told her about the Sharingan! That gives me all the more reason to kill him! Tell an outsider like Hiromi about the Sharingan, our Kekkai Genkai! Why would he do that? What else could he have told her!"_

Back in the fight, Zabuza thinks in his mind, seriously, _"My movements…it is if he knows…!"_

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "…what I'm going to do next!"

Zabuza thinks in his mind, in a shocked tone, _"Is he reading my mind as well?"_ Zabuza does another hand sign while Kakashi mirrors his and Zabuza thinks in his mind, angrily, _"He looks at me with that eye!"_

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "It makes you furious, doesn't it?"

Zabuza gets an angered look on his face and he says, seriously, "Ha! All you're doing is coping me like a monkey!" Zabuza says, along with Kakashi at the same time, "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Zabuza says, with a serious tone in his voice, "When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to open that monkey mouth again!" Just then, Zabuza sees an image forming behind Kakashi and Zabuza thinks in his mind, confused, _"What is that?"_ The image is then turned into himself in the same posture as himself and Kakashi. Zabuza thinks in his mind, shocked, "It's me! But how! Is it his genjutsu!"

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!**"

Just then, a huge water cyclone appears and slams into Zabuza throwing him away causing him to scream out in shock. Zabuza thinks in his mind, shocked_, "Impossible! I was going to create a vortex, but he created one first! He copies my jutsu, before I could even do it! I can't keep up!"_ The others barely stand on their own feet as the water cyclone slams Zabuza onto a tree and then multiple kunai knives come in to stab him in the legs and arms, causing him to yelp in pain. This was caused by Kakashi, who was on a tree branch.

Kakashi tells Zabuza, "You're finished!"

Zabuza asks Kakashi, in disbelief, "How! Can you see into the future!"

Kakashi says, while holding a kunai knife up, "Yes! This is your last battle ever!" Just then, two sendons came and stabs Zabuza's neck, throwing him away, causing everyone to be surprised and they turn to see the tracker ninja standing on a tree branch as Zabuza falls down to the ground, rendering himself motionless.

The tracker ninja says, with a sly giggle, "You're right! This was his final battle!" Everyone was looking at him with surprise and disbelief.

Azami says, surprised, "It's him!" Naruto, on the meanwhile, glaring at him intensely and Kakashi jumps towards Zabuza's motionless body to check his pulse.

Kakashi says, plainly, "No vital signs."

The tracker ninja says, with a bow, "Thank you. I've been looking for Zabuza for a long time and waiting for a chance to take him down."

Kakashi says, while looking at him, "By your mask, you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

The tracker ninja says, with a nod, "Impressive, you've been informed."

Naruto says, seriously, "A tracker!"

Sakura tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "Naruto, you don't even know what a tracker ninja is!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "You've missed that lesson, dummy! Tracker ninjas have a special role! When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all secrets of his people inside. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninjas and eliminate them. That way the secrets of his people remain a secret."

Sakura thinks in her mind, while glaring at Hiromi, _"I was going to say that, show off!"_

The tracker ninja says, with a nod, "You are correct. I'm an elite member of the Tracking Unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza and earlier I managed to stop an associate of his that went by the same of Miyuki."

Sasuke asks Azami, "Is this true?"

Azami says, with a nod, "That's right! Just when I was going to finish her off, this tracker ninja intervene."

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Judging by his size and voice, he must be in the same age as Naruto and Hiromi and yet, he's an elite assassin!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"He's no ordinary kid, but what is he?"_ Just then, Naruto runs closer to the tree that the tracker ninja is on, looks at Zabuza's motionless body and glares at the tracker ninja with great intensity again.

Naruto yells at the tracker ninja, angrily, "What is this! Who do you think you are!" Everyone is surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst as Naruto pants while glaring at him and Naruto says, seriously, "Did you hear me!"

Azami says, seriously, "Calm down, Naruto-kun!"

Kakashi says, while standing on his feet, "He's not our enemy!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously while pointing at the tracker ninja, "But that's not the point! Did you see what he did! Just like that! Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster and this kid, who's no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing! I mean what does that make us! We're just fumbling around! We don't know anything! How can I accept that!"

Kakashi walks towards Naruto and he says to him, while sympathetically, "Well, even if you don't accept that, it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi then says, patting Naruto's head, "In this world, there are kids that are younger than you and yet, stronger than me." On the meanwhile, Sasuke growls in anger while hearing that there are kids around his age that are stronger than Kakashi, who is now, stronger than himself, an Uchiha and Naruto snarls at this.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Kids around my age are stronger than Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe it! How could a kid be stronger than Kakashi-sensei!"_

Just then, the tracker ninja disappears in a swirl of wind and reappears besides Zabuza's motionless form. The tracker ninja says, while carrying Zabuza onto his shoulder, "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and they must not get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell!" With that, the tracker ninja disappears in a whirl of wind, taking the motionless Zabuza with him.

Naruto exclaims, "He disappeared!" Kakashi sighs in exhaustion as he covers his Sharingan eye with his headband and Naruto runs to the spot where the tracker ninja and Zabuza disappear.

Kakashi tells Naruto, "He's gone, Naruto! Just let it go!"

Angered by his weak position, Naruto falls onto his knees and he exclaims, angrily while punching the ground, "What are we doing here! We're nothing! I can't believe this!"

Sakura says, worriedly, "Naruto…" Everyone is watching as they see him punching the ground with frustration and just as Hiromi was going to walk over to Naruto, Kakashi walks over to him to grab his arm to prevent him from punching.

Kakashi tells Naruto, "As ninja, the things that we encounter are never easy! Save your anger for the next enemy." Naruto then calms down and Kakashi tells his team, "We haven't completed our mission yet! We still need to get the bridge-builder to his bridge!"

Tazuna exclaims, with a nervous smile, "Sorry that I caused this trouble for you, but you can rest in my house once we get to the village."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Alright! Let's get a move on!" Kakashi steps forward and then, he suddenly collapses to the ground causing everyone to be shocked and horrified as they run towards his unmoving body.

Sakura exclaims, seriously, "What happened!"

Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "Kakashi-sensei fainted!"

Azami says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry! After overusing the Sharingan, this is what happens to Kakashi-san. All he needs is a day's rest and relaxation."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "I just hope that we don't run into too much trouble with Kakashi-sensei unconscious like this since Gatō may have other Jounin level ninja like Zabuza." Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Especially since I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last of Zabuza! Although, I need to talk it over with Kakashi-sensei once he regains consciousness."_

(**In the mid-afternoon; somewhere far away from the Land of Waves**)

Right now, we find ourselves in an area that is more advanced than the Hidden Leaf Village or Tazuna's village in the Land of Waves with many advanced based buildings and cars. On top of what looks like an upper class residential building which is an apartment home, we find ourselves in an apartment that's well-to-do for a nuclear family of five where we find three thirteen year old teens looking at three strange looking devices known as Duel Disks with a deck fill of cards.

The first thirteen year old teen is female with long flowing pink hair, deep blue eyes, purple sleeveless shirt that stops just above her navel, a light black shirt jacket over the shirt, violet fingerless gloves that goes up to the elbows, black skirt that goes down to cover half of her kneecaps, and finally, she has rose red high-heeled pumps, but the heels are barely an inch off the ground.

The second thirteen year old teen is another female with long black hair tied to a high ponytail with a red ribbon, dark violet eyes, bright yellow shirt that stops just above her navel, dark blue fingerless gloves that goes up to the elbows, white shorts that goes down to cover half of her kneecaps, and finally, she has yellow street sneakers with white socks. Around her neck was a necklace of sorts with a small pink

The last thirteen year old teen is a male with long black hair that flows down his back tied to a braided ponytail, dark violet eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt under a dark blue jacket, brown jeans, and black boots.

The male's duel disk looks similar to an old fashion Battle City Duel Disk while the pink haired female's duel disk looks like pink version of the standard Neo Domino City Duel Disk with blue 'gems' on it and the black haired female's duel disk looks like a dark version of the standard Neo Domino City Duel Disk with red 'gems' on it.

The pink haired female says, amazed, "It is so lovely, tou-chan!"

The braided male says, excitedly, "Cool, tou-chan! It looks exactly like your duel disk!" In front of the two teens, there was a group of people in front of them especially a male and the woman in their late 30s and early 40s.

The male has wildly spiky black hair with gold highlights mixed into the black hair and blue eyes with a strange yellow mark going down his left cheek. He is wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads with a belt around the waist of the jeans that contains two pouches for decks of Duel Monsters' cards and calf-high motorcycle boots.

The female has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is unusual than most females with her hair being mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head while small bangs hangs down on each side. Her style of dress looks like a combination of old Victorian through they are also look similar to uniforms worn by female military generals back in the 1980s consisting of low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar which shows off plenty of well-endowed cleavage through not an obscene manner. She also has a magenta trench coat, red neck choker, golden cross medallion across her neck, a pair of dark elbow-length fingerless gloves is on her hands and arms, black silk stockings, and she has red high-heeled platform shoes.

These two are none other than Yusei Fudo, the current top duelist in the world especially in Turbo Dueling, and his wife, Akiza Izinski Fudo, both of whom are in their late 30s and early 40s. With them are none other than Jack Atlas, his wife, Carly Carmine Atlas, Crow Hogan, Luna, and Leo. It has been over a decade since the defeat of the Three Emperors of Yliaster and the stopping of their plans to destroy Neo Domino City in which things have changed. Jack and Carly have gotten married and they have a kid of their own, a male known as Jack Atlas Junior, which isn't too surprising knowing Jack and Carly. Luna has become a beautiful young woman and she has recently got her Turbo Dueling license. Her brother, Leo, has turned in a handsome young man and he has had his Turbo Dueling license since he was 18 years old through it took him several tries to get it.

However, thanks to the Duel Boards, young kids can Turbo Duel as well through at much slower speeds that the adult Turbo Duelists do. Duel Boards have become common place and Yusei helped the Kaiba Company develop these Duel Boards which have become common place in which there are Junior Turbo Dueling leagues are starting to form.

Yusei says, with a grin, "I'm glad, Takao. I made them especially the way that you liked them."

Akiza says to the pink haired female, with a smile, "That's your father, Aoi."

The ponytail female says, with a grin, "I just can't wait to try this thing out!"

Takao tells her, a smile, "You can try with me, Ayano-nee-chan!"

Carly says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Our little Trevor has only just turned eleven and your kids are now thirteen."

A young boy that's eleven years old and looks like a mini-Jack Atlas through his style looks similar to Zane Truesdale when he became 'Hell Kaiser' and with black hair tells Carly, "Kaa-chan, I'm not just some kid! You are looking at the future 'Master of Faster' here!"

Crow says, with a grin, "You are really a chip off the old block!"

Jack replies, with a proud smile, "What else did you expect? So, Yusei, don't expect your kids to inherit the title that you took from me during the Fortune Cup! The Fifth 'King of Games' is right here!"

Crow asks Jack, "Aren't Yusei, you, and I holders of that title since we won the World Turbo Dueling Grand Prix, Jack?"

Jack replies, plainly, "That's in team dueling, Crow. Yusei beat me fair and square and I'll admit it, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to train my son to take my place!"

Leo says, with a wide grin, "Aren't you forgotten about someone, Jack? I've got my Turbo Dueling license and I'm going to take Yusei's title!"

Luna says, with a giggle, "Leo, I'm not sure that you can since you can get above to the top ranks."

Leo says, with a snort, "Thanks a lot, Luna."

Jack tells Yusei, "Yusei, this place is nice and all, but there are some better place in Tops here."

Yusei tells Jack, "I told you, Jack. I really don't care for this fame and fortune just to support my family." After the final battles with the three Emperors of Yliaster, the fame of Yusei, Jack, and Crow skyrocketed along with everyone that 'connected' to them. Yusei, Jack, and Crow have retained their 'rank' as the three greatest duelists in the world since then and they are the ranks of elite duelists since as Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler along with Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki, who was Yugi's successor as the second 'King of Games'. However, after Jaden Yuki and his wife, Alexis Rhodes, vanished many decades ago no one took the title 'King of Games' through there were plenty of duelists that became 'the world's top duelist' until Jack Atlas went to New Domino City after stealing Yusei's first Duel Runner and taking his Stardust Dragon Synchro Monster card that Jack became the official third 'King of Games' which was mainly in part to his great dueling and self-promoting at the time.

Carly asks Crow, "Crow, how is that new orphanage that you help construct working out?"

Crow says, with a grin, "Just great. The kids that I took care of are now all grown up and running the place in which they are teaching new kids as well as helping getting into Duel Academy."

Yusei says, with a smile, "That's great, Crow."

Crow says, with a wide grin, "We have just completely a new expansion to the orphanage and center and within a week, it will be open!"

Akiza says, with a smile, "I hope you don't mind if we come Crow."

Crow says, with a grin, "It wouldn't be a party without you."

Leo says, with a wide smirk, "Speaking of parties, I think that it was a party that got Yusei and Akiza together quickly in the first place since you 'spiked' the punch."

Akiza and Carly along with Yusei blushed at that while Jack just cleared his throat in which Luna tells Leo, scoldingly, "Leo, not in front of Trevor, Aoi, Ayano, and Takao!"

Akiza tells Crow, with a smirk, "That reminds me, Crow. I was looking to pay you back for that. Yusei got in a lot of trouble with dad and it took me using my powers with Rose Tentacles AND mom took keep dad tied up so he wouldn't hurt Yusei after you spiked the punch during our celebration party of defeating Yliaster and winning WRGP, Crow."

Crow replies, nervously, "Come on, Akiza, it was just a little… Oops! I think someone is calling me!" Crow then zips off and there are plenty of laughs in the distance.

Yusei tells Akiza, "That wasn't nice, Akiza."

Akiza replies, with a giggle, "I know sweetie."

Carly asks, curiously, "I don't mean to be rude, but it was THAT bad?"

Jack tells Carly, plainly, "Carly, Yusei would rather fight the Yliaster again than experience what he did with Akiza's father again."

Yusei says, with a nod, "There is nothing more frightening that an overprotective father, Jack."

Akiza says, with a wide grin, "You are one to call the tea kettle black, Yusei-kun." Yusei's son and daughters giggle at this and Yusei gives a rare blush of embarrassment.

Carly tells Akiza, "Unless it is an overprotective mother, Akiza…"

Akiza tells Carly, with a glare, "I told you not to mention THAT incident, Carly!" Akiza says, with a blush, "It was kind of…embarrassing."

Leo says, sweatdropping, "I remember that time and I know why NEVER to get you angry, Akiza."

Luna says, with a nod, "That's right, Leo." Everyone had a good giggle about whatever 'incident' involved Akiza protecting her children.

Takao asks his parents, "Can we open our next birthday presents?"

Akiza tells Takao, "Not yet, sweetie. Don't you and your sisters want your birthday cake?"

Ayano replies, with a nod, "Sure, Okaa-chan."

As they got up, Jack tells his son, "By the way, Trevor, great job on your latest duel test yesterday."

Carly says, with a smile, "An A plus!"

Trevor tells his parents, "I said that I'm going to follow in your footsteps, Tou-chan, and I'm going to be the best!"

Jack says, with a proud smile, "That's my boy!" Soon enough, the group heads to a large table where there is a good sized cake in the shape of Battle City Duel Disk in the center of the table, but at this time, they didn't know that they were being watched by strange black clad people with headbands that have metal plates with a strange symbol engraved on the plates through for some reason, the symbol can't be seen.

One of them lowers binoculars and he says, with a plain tone, "We wait until night and if they can't be taken alive, no one shall have the Signers or their heirs." The other black clad people nod their heads in agreement as they prepare for what will be a nefarious plot against our group of dueling heroes and heroines and the four children of Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Carly.

(**Back in the Land of Waves; a short time later**)

Right now, we find ourselves in a simple village similar to the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Waves were in a house near the ocean and inside of the house, we find Kakashi lying on the a futon in a room while groaning in weakness as he has already regained consciousness.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, weakly, _"I think that I overdid it with my Sharingan!"_ Just then, a young woman in her late 20s with long blue hair while dressed in a pink and red shirt with a blue skirt comes into the room and towards Kakashi.

The woman asks Kakashi, "Waking up, huh? Are you alright?"

Kakashi says, while sitting up slowly, "I've been better! It'll be a week until I can move normally!" Kakashi then groans as he winches at the loss of his chakra and energy.

The woman tells Kakashi, in a serious and stern tone, "See? It's better if you don't move, so just lie down!"

Kakashi says, while lying down, "Right!" Just then, the rest of Team 7 with Azami having her Chunin vest on along with Tazuna comes into the room.

Naruto says, plainly, "Look, the sensei is coming around!" Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 sit down around Kakashi.

Sakura tells Kakashi, "Listen, sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts too much strain in you, maybe it's not worth it!"

Kakashi says, plainly, "Sorry."

Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "Well, he just took down one of the most powerful ninja assassin, so we'll be safe for the moment."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "There's a certain point where you use your Sharingan to put a lot of strain on your body, because you're not from the Uchiha clan where the Sharingan is originally from right, sensei."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right, Hiromi."

Naruto asks, curiously, "So, where did you get it from?"

Kakashi gains a sorrow expression and he says, "Well, a late friend of mine gave it to me."

Sakura says, in a curious tone, "You know that boy with the mask, what about him?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "He's from the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are worn by the most elite ninja."

Sakura asks, curiously, "But what do they do?"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "The ANBU black opts also known as the Inferno Squad destroy all traces of rogue ninja's corpse. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets: Ninjutsu, chakra, special medicine used on his body. These are the secrets of his people and if his enemy finds them, his people will be in great danger."

Sakura tells Hiromi, with an annoyed snort, "What I'd like to know is where you get these information that we don't even know about from class and how is it possible that you were able to get away with knowing about these things."

Hiromi says, with a sly smile, "I have a lot of time in my hands! Unlike you, I try to be more equipped like a REAL kunoichi!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "I'm a REAL kunoichi!"

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Oh yeah! As if, Uchiha's number one fangirl!"

Azami gets in between the young kunoichi and she tells them, "Okay, ladies, break it up!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "What Hiromi says is true. For instance, if I were to die by the enemy's hand, he would try to analyze my Sharingan and in the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the Shinobi trackers to keep the secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers haunt them down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty!"

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "Then, I was right!"

Naruto asks Hiromi, "What do you mean?"

Hiromi tells Kakashi, in a serious tone, "Kakashi-sensei, we have to assume that Zabuza and that girl, Miyuki, are still alive!"

There were many gasps filled with shock and terror at Hiromi's declaration and Naruto tells Hiromi, seriously, "Nee-chan, we saw Zabuza's body! Believe it!"

Sakura tells Hiromi, seriously, "And sensei checked his vital signs and said that his heart stopped!"

Azami's eyes widened and she says, in a serious tone, "No! Hiromi-chan's right! His heart did stop that was just a temporary state to simulate death! It's probably the same way with Miyuki."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone while slowly sitting up, "That's right! Tracker ninja deal with the body of a dead ninja immediately so there's no room for error!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Is that really important!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, seriously, "Of course, stupid! It's pretty much the most important thing to do! It makes every bit of sense to do so!"

Sakura growls at Hiromi annoyed while being called 'stupid' and Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! It is the most important thing! Do you remember what that tracker ninja did with Zabuza's body?"

Sakura says, in reply, "We don't remember what he did. I mean I guess that he took it away somewhere."

Azami says, with a plain tone, "And he did the same for Miyuki too! She was an associate of Zabuza, so she should have gotten the same treatment."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Exactly, but why? He should have worked on Zabuza and Miyuki right there and as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

Sasuke says, while remembering, "Senbons!" Sasuke says, with his eyes widened, "No way! Hiromi's right! Zabuza is still alive!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Indeed! Zabuza's still alive! That tracker ninja used senbons and they can pierce deeply, but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, not at the neck. They're modified or needles used for medical treatment like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body and causing the heart to stop temporary while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon which has a precise effect, but not as vital. From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker ninja wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him!"

Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "Come on! You're over thinking this, aren't ya!"

Kakashi tells Tazuna, in a serious tone, "Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly! Hesitation leads to disaster! Every Shinobi knows this saying!" Just then, Kakashi notices Naruto's shocked expression is turned to excitement and Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"He's actually thrilled that Zabuza's still alive! Now, Naruto has another shot at him!"_

Sakura tells Kakashi, "Sensei, you said prepare quickly, but how can you do that when you can hardly move?"

Kakashi chuckles and he tells Sakura, slyly, "Well, I can still train you!"

Sakura tells Kakashi, in a serious tone, "Hold up! A little last minute training isn't going to help up get strong enough to fight Zabuza! You barely could defeat him even with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!"

Inner Sakura yells out, angrily, _**"What! Are you trying to get use killed! Cha!"**_

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "And not even my attacks didn't even leave a mark on his Water Clone! What makes you think that we have a shot against a monster like Zabuza!"

Kakashi tells Hiromi and Sakura, "Hiromi, Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me and you all have grown!" Kakashi tells Naruto, with a smile, "Naruto, you're the one, who's grown the most."

Naruto places a more excited grin on his face and Sakura thinks in her mind, while looking at Naruto, _"True, he does seem stronger and more confident, but…!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Well, it was through Naruto's plan that Kakashi-sensei was free from Zabuza's Water Prison! I guess that he's growing!"_

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "So, you've noticed, huh, Kakashi-sensei! Now, things are going to be better! Believe it!"

Just then, a young boy's voice calls out, "I don't believe it and nothing is going to be good!" Everyone turn to see a young boy around the age of 8 with black hair that is covered with a white hat with blue lines, brown eyes, and dressed in a yellow shirt with short sleeves and turtle neck, and green overalls with greenish brown sandals on his feet behind them.

Naruto yells at the boy, "Who are you!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Then, again, I may have been wrong! He's still a loud mouthed idiot!"_

Tazuna calls out to the boy, "Inari, where have you been!"

The boy, Inari, runs over to Tazuna while calling out, hugging him, "Welcome back, Jii-chan?"

The blue haired woman tells Inari, in a serious and stern tone, "Inari, that was very rude! These ninja helped your grandfather here and brought him her safely!"

Tazuna tells the blue haired woman, while rubbing Inari's head, "It's okay! It's okay, Tsunami! I'm rude to them too."

Inari tells Tsunami, seriously, "Kaa-chan, don't you see? These people are going to die! Gato and his men will come back and wipe them out!"

Naruto yells at Inari, seriously while standing up, "What did you say, gaki! Listen up, you know what a super ninja is! That's me, but only a lot better 'cause I'm going to be Hokage! This Gatō or Blocko is no match for a real hero like me!"

Inari says, with a snort, "There's no such thing as a hero! You're just full of stupid ideas!"

This makes Naruto angry and he yells at Inari, in an angered tone, "What did you say!" Just as Naruto was going to give Inari a piece of his mind, Sakura and Hiromi restrains him.

Sakura exclaims, seriously, "Naruto, calm down!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, "Besides, it'll look bad for a 'future Hokage' to beat up a little kid!"

Inari says, with a plain tone, "If you want to stay alive, you should go back where ever you came from!" Inari then walks away while Sasuke glares at him with a bit of annoyance that a small child is telling him, an Uchiha, what to do.

Tazuna asks Inari, "Inari, wait! What are you doing?"

Inari says, in reply, "To look out at the ocean! I want to be alone!" Inari then walks away and closes the door and Naruto is far from being amused.

Tazuna tells Team 7, "Sorry about that!"

Kakashi tells Tazuna, "That's quite alright! Anyway, I'd like to be alone with Azami and Hiromi right now."

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What for?"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, with a serious glare, "We need to take about a few things." Soon enough, everyone with the exception of Kakashi, Azami, and Hiromi left the room and when they were gone with the door shut with Naruto being the last one out, Kakashi uses some kind of privacy seals in the room to make sure that no one can hear what they are saying.

Kakashi tells Hiromi, in a serious tone, "Hiromi, we need to talk about a certain habit that you apparently have."

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What habit?"

Kakashi says, with a serious glare, "You know what I mean: your snooping habit! Those extremely classified information that you apparently know about like Zabuza's information. I know that you apparently know Itachi Uchiha very well."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Hokage-sama told me that you snuck into his office, two years ago and found out the truth about your parents and your brother's burden."

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Kakashi-sensei, I needed to know why the villagers hated Naruto! Anytime I try to ask the villagers, Itachi-nii-chan, or Iruka-sensei, they either keep quiet or try to change the subject, so I had to know for myself! They even try to separate me from him whenever they attempt to hurt him! I hate it when my brother is getting abused and mistreated just because he was the unwilling jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox! True, he may be a goofball at times, but he's still my little brother and I don't want him to get hurt unfairly like the villagers treated him. It never came apparent to me until Itachi-nii-chan pointed it out to me and I replied that Naruto was a stupid prankster, but he told me that pulling a few pranks aren't reasons enough to hate him. I didn't notice it until the middle of my academy days and the most around two years ago when the villagers went too far!"

Azami says, with a solemn tone, "I think that I happen to know what she's talking about, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Well, I guess that some of the blame goes with me as well."

Hiromi asks Kakashi, "What do you mean, sensei?"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "Hiromi, your and Naruto's father was my sensei."

Hiromi says, surprised in a whisper, "My father was your instructor, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! Naruto and your true name was hidden due to the fear of your father's enemies coming after you and your brother. I thought that I was doing the right thing when I swore to secrecy until you and Naruto found out the truth for yourselves. That's why I tried to protect you two all this time as Inu in the ANBU. You two are my sensei's true legacies and I had to protect you two as best as I could through I could have done better if those…assholes in the civilian council kept trying to stop the Hokage-sama and me at every turn."

Hiromi says, with a snort, "At least you had an excuse, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "Try not to be too hard on Hokage-sama, Hiromi. True, he could have done better, but the civilian council made a lot of good points enough for Hokage-sama and me to stand down."

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Those councils are nothing more than cold-hearted politicians! They shouldn't have power over the Old Man like that!"

Kakashi says, with his classic 'eye smile', "Well, you don't have to worry about that, Hiromi! As soon as we're finished with this mission, I'll go over to Hokage-sama's office and I'll go over to talk to him about a few things that will make things go our way! For that to happen, we'll need a good enough reason for the civilian council to stand down."

Azami says, with a sly smile, "Oh I think that I can handle with that, Kakashi-san!"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Azami says, with a sly grin, "Well, over the years, I had video recordings of the horrible things that the villagers did to Naruto-kun and if we show them to the Fire Daimyo, who happens to be a good friend of your parents, then you can bet that he'll be mad as Hell once he finds out and probably put the civilian council out of business and those outside of the Hidden Leaf Village that happens to be good friends of your parents other than the Fire Daimyo."

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "Now, you're talking my language!"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "However, Hiromi, this will happen if you promise me that you will NOT snoop ever again unless it's to help a person that you care about, because there's a thing called 'knowing too much' and it will get you into trouble. Are we clear?"

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "Alright, I promise that I'll never snoop into anymore classified information!" Hiromi then stands onto her feet and goes over to the exit.

As soon as she left the room, Kakashi says, with a sigh, "That girl!"

Azami says, in a plain tone, "Hey Kakashi-san, I've been thinking on how Hiromi-chan got the information about her parents and Naruto-kun's burden. Usually S-class classified information like the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Uzumaki twins' connection to Fourth Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama are locked with a blood seal and Hiromi-chan was able to that that information from a file box by forcing the lock to be open with a paper clip."

Kakashi's eye widened at that and Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I see what you mean, Azami. It makes me wonder why Hokage-sama would do such a reckless thing and tell Hiromi all those information so easily. True, Hiromi had blackmailed him, but I'm sure Hokage-sama could get around a blackmail of a ten-year-old girl genius like Hiromi. I may need to speak with him about the matter, because I have a feeling that there's something inside of the works here."

(**Outside of the room; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Hiromi living the room where Kakashi was resting while thinking what had happened earlier with her conversation with her teacher, just then, around the corner, she was faced with one of her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, who was looking at her with a serious glare.

Hiromi asks, with an annoyed snort, "What do you want?"

Sasuke asks Hiromi, with a serious glare, "How much do you know?"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke asks, seriously, "What did Itachi tell you and how did you know about him!"

Hiromi replies, with a sneer, "None of your business!" Just as Hiromi was about to leave, Sasuke suddenly grabs onto her right wrist, holding her, and Hiromi tells Sasuke, with a low deadly tone, "Let go!"

Sasuke says, in a serious and demanding tone, "What did Itachi tell you about the Sharingan?"

Hiromi says, with a sly sneer, "Oh! Just about almost everything and its weaknesses!"

Sasuke yells out, in a rare shocked tone, "What! HE told you that!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Now, let go of me, right now if you don't want to get hurt, Uchiha!"

Sasuke tells Hiromi, in a serious tone, "Hiromi, do you know what THAT man has done and yet, you're still admiring him! Itachi Uchiha is nothing but a cold hearted murderer that…!" Just then, without warning, Sasuke finds a VERY hard and painful slap to his left cheek, throwing him down to the ground while letting go of Hiromi's wrist. Sasuke slowly sits up while holding his pain throbbing cheek that had a bright red hand mark and he looks up at Hiromi with great surprise and annoyance.

Hiromi says, in a cold tone, "How dare you say such a thing about a great person like him! You don't have the slightest idea on why he did that! And furthermore, don't you ever dare touch me again, Sasuke Uchiha, or I'll do more than just slapping you!" Hiromi then walks off leaving the last of the loyal Uchiha member on the ground while holding his sore cheek.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I ALREADY know why HE killed off my clan and one day, HE will pay!"_

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turns to see Sakura running towards him and Sakura asks, curiously, "Why are you on the ground, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stands up and he says, plainly, "I'm fine!"

Sakura then noticed the red handprint on Sasuke's left cheek, which she can tell it was slender like a female's hand, and she realizes who could have done this as she glares at Hiromi's retreating back. Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "Hiromi, you did this, didn't you?"

Hiromi stops and she replies, with a sneer while facing her, "And if I did, what are you doing to do about it, Billboard Brow?"

Sakura says, angrily, "Why you?"

Hiromi asks, turning around, "Do you know what would happen should you attack me? Face it! You don't stand a chance against me at all!"

Sasuke says, in a blunt tone, "She does have a good point! You're an annoying weakling, Sakura, so leave me alone." With that, Sasuke leaves his two female teammates while leaving a heartbroken Sakura behind.

Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Why does he have to be so cold to me?"_

Hiromi says, with a sly smirk, "You know, I was going to beat you up for yelling at me for no good reason, but seeing you get rejected AGAIN is enough to make my day, Haruno!" Hiromi then walks off while Sakura is glaring at her back, angrily, forgetting about her recent rejection by her crush.

Sakura thinks in her mind, angrily, _"I really HATE that girl!"_

(**That evening; At the Fudo apartment home**)

It is evening where we find Aoi and Ayano Fudo sleeping in their room in which it is filled with plenty of girl-like stuff including pictures of guys from 'boy bands' and such, but it also includes pictures of her family, a model of Black Rose Dragon and more models/dolls of various other Duel Monsters, and her new Duel Disk on a table with a deck of cards. Aoi is sleeping, but then she gives groans of discomfort as a red glow comes from her right arm.

Aoi slowly wakes up and she says, weakly, "What…? My arm…!" Aoi then looks at her exposed arm and she gasps to see a red dragon claw mark on her lower right arm. Aoi yells out, "A 'Mark of the Dragon'? Wait! That's Okaa-chan's Mark of the Dragon!"

Hearing her sister's screams, Ayano slowly wakes up and she asks her, "Aoi, what's wrong?"

Aoi tells Ayano, showing off the mark on her arm, "Onee-chan, look!"

Ayano asks, curiously, "Hey, isn't that Okaa-chan's mark? I've seen it on the pictures where Otou-chan and Okaa-chan were teenagers!"

Aoi says, with a nod, "Yeah! But why is it on my arm?" Just then Aoi and Ayano gasp to see smoke coming into their room and on pure instinct, they runs to the door and opens it in which they are grabbed by four sets of hands. Aoi yells out, "Who are you? Let go of us!" The Fudo sisters struggle, but they are forced to the ground. When they get a good look, they gasp to see their living room and kitchen in ruins with many bodies on the floor with small fires everywhere.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Nee-chan! Aoi! Let her go!"

Aoi and Ayano go to the source of the voice and they sees their brother also being held by the mysterious black clad ninja warriors and Aoi yells out, shocked, "Onii-chan!"

Ayano yells out, horrified, "Takao! Let him go now!"

One of the ninja says, with a snort, "You had better keep quiet or your brother will end up like your parents and their friends and loved ones!"

Aoi asks, stuttering, "Okaa-chan… and Otou-chan…?" Aoi looks at her brother and she sees that there are many tears in his eyes. Ayano realizes what this means and she says, crying, "No, Takao! This can't be! Okaa-chan! Otou-chan!"

Another of the mysterious ninja says, with a sinister sly tone, "We had no choice since they decided to be 'difficult'."

Takao yells out, angrily, "We did nothing to you! And you killed everyone that we loved! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Jack-ji-chan! Leo-ji-chan! Luna-ba-chan! Trevor! They're gone!"

The ninja looks at Takao and he says, with a sneer, "And your sisters will be next if you don't keep quiet, punk!" But then loud groaning noises are heard and everyone looks to see the ninja by Aoi and Ayano collapse to the ground in which a cloaked figure in front of Aoi and Ayano.

This new figure says, with a stern tone, "I think not. How dare you kill such noble people for your own selfish gain? I do not know why you wanted the Signers or the Shikon Jewel, but I shall tell you that you will never get their children or be allowed to live for this murder!"

The leader of this ninja group, the one talking to Takao, replies, with a snort, "I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't have come here and interfered with us! And now, this kid shall pay for it!"

The figure replies, slyly, "I think not, fool." He points to Takao and everyone look to see that 'Takao' was nothing, but a bad made doll in which the ninja gasp in shock. They look at the figure, Aoi, and Ayano to see Ryu going over to his sisters. The figure then throws a shuriken and puts his hands into strange hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Just then one shuriken becomes hundreds upon hundreds of shuriken and the ninja yell out in pain and agony as they are shredded into pieces in which the three teens close their eyes and when they open their eyes, they see the remaining ninja are dead from the attack.

Aoi says, hopefully, "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, we need…!"

Takao replies, knowing what his sister is thinking and crying as well as barely able to speak, "They're all dead, Aoi. Kaa-chan fought them off with her powers, Tou-chan, Crow-ji-chan, Jack-ji-chan, and Leo-ji-chan bashed them, but one by one, they…they murdered all of them! They wanted the 'Signers' and the Shikon Jewel and they killed our mom, dad, and everyone that we loved when they refused to surrender! It's the same as before…" Aoi and Ayano couldn't say a word with wide eyes and they then start to cry knowing that their family and closest friends are dead.

The figure tells them, plainly, "I am sorry for your loss and I blame myself. I was trying to figure what these people were up to, but they used a diversion and when I figured it out, it was too late. But I promise you that your family's and loved one's murder won't go without justice."

Takao asks, holding his crying sister, Aoi, "What do you mean? Didn't you…punish our family's killers?"

The figure replies, shaking his head, "They were just lackeys for the real one that ordered your family's capture or destruction as well as the sacred jewel around your sister's neck, young Takao. Plus, I know that Yusei and Akiza Fudo aren't your biological parents and your real parents were killed!"

Ayano yells out, seriously, "We don't remember much about our biological parents, but Yusei and Akiza Fudo were still a part of our family as parents, but now they're dead!"

The figure says, in a serious tone, "I know that you believe that, Ayano. However, they will not stop coming after you and your sister, Aoi. Look at Aoi's arm." Takao and Ayano look at his sister's arm in which they gasp to see their mother's 'Mark of the Dragon' on her arm. The figure tells them, "The instant that your parents died, your mother's 'Marks of the Dragon' were passed onto Aoi. Aoi is the new 'Signer' and those that took your parents will stop at nothing to get their hands on you and the Shikon Jewel as well as the other monster that killed your biological parents, who still lives now."

Ayano asks, curiously, "Who's that monster?"

The figure says, with a serious tone, "I can't reveal that much to you since he may have already know of my plans, but you must stay clear of that demon."

Takao says, seriously, "I want to come with them! I want to know if my sisters are safe!"

The figure says, with a nod, "I know and as matter of fact, you'll need protection since you have a connection with Aoi and Ayano. Now, we need to get your family's decks. The Five Dragon of the Crimson Dragon and Signers must not fall into evil hands and then I must send you off to a place where you can get powerful allies to stop this threat. With the deaths of the original protectors of New Domino City is just the start of a brand new danger to the whole world and your sisters are at the center of it. You need to be protected at all costs." The figure then goes over and gathers the cards of the dueling decks of Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Luna, and Jack in which he also takes the cards of Leo as well. However, he notices that Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) is missing and then he finds a mainly destroyed Synchro Monster card. The figure thinks, _"This is not good. The seal on Red Nova has been broken with Jack's death and the destruction of his Red Nova Dragon card, but I can sense some of its energies still sealed in Red Dragon Archfiend. This is going from bad to worse. Red Nova shall try to find a way to regain its lost power and only Jack, with the power of Burning Force, could seal it away. However, since it is weaker, there might be a chance to seal it without the legendary Signer's power."_ He puts the decks into card pouches of the dead Signers and Luna's murdered brother in which he puts them in front of the siblings. The figure tells them, "You need to protect these along with the jewel with your lives."

Takao says, his face still wet with tears, "We…will."

The figure tells Takao, "Your duel disk?" Takao points to his room and with super-speed, the figure rushes into Takao's room and comes out with his Duel Disk in which he puts it into his hands. The figure then moves his hands into multiple ninja hand signs and slams his hands into the floor causing dozens of Kanji and symbols to appear around the three siblings.

Aoi stops crying to see what's happening and Ayano asks, confused, "What are you doing?"

The figure replies, plainly, "I need to get you out of here as soon as possible. I am sending you to place far away from here. This place is where these people came from, but it is also where you find powerful allies to aid you. However, you need to be wary since this land knows well about the Shikon Jewel, the legend of the Crimson Dragon, and the Signers. I'm sorry, but your lives are now too important. Aoi is now the last of the 'Signers' since inheriting your parents' Marks of the Dragon and Ayano is the new protector of the Shikon Jewel. You must never allow any impure wishes to be made on the jewel or the monster that killed your parents will regain his former power back when he tries to steal it, even you. You must never I repeat NEVER make an impure wish on the jewel! I'll try to find you and bring much of your stuff as possible, but your lives here…are over."

Ayano asks, choking on her tears, "But how… why…?"

The figure replies, plainly, "I can't answer on how, young Ayano. Or why Ayano, but you need to live. All three of you need to live, Ayano. All you have left is each other and you need to survive because the Signers are still needed. Live on for the sake of your lost loved ones and bring those that took their lives unjustly to justice, Ayano. And live to protect the world from what evils are coming. You are the children of two of the protectors of the planet and their successors and I know that you will survive. Farewell for now, Aoi Fudo, Ayano Fudo, and Takao Fudo."

"**Ninja Art: Tunnel of Light Jutsu!"**

The figure slams his hands into the ground and the symbols on the ground that appear glow in which Takao, Aoi, and Ayano yelp as they and their possessions, the clothes that they have on right now, the original Signers' dueling decks along with Leo's deck, and their duel disks vanish into a beam of light which vanishes as quickly as it came.

The figure says, with a sigh, "I hope that they are all right. My jutsu isn't as good as the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, but it will get them into the area that they will find at least some form of safety. Good luck, you two, you will need it. I need to inform the leader of the Hidden Neo-Moonlight Village, the Fifth Tsukikage, about this as soon as possible."

(**The next morning; Far away from New Domino City**)

The next morning, we find ourselves in an area filled with trees and grass where we find Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Hiromi Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha along with their Jounin and Chunin instructors, Kakashi Hatake, in crutches, and Azami Ookamizuka as well as her wolf partner, Sayaka assembling together.

Kakashi says, "All right, training starts now!"

Naruto replies, with an excited tone, "Right!"

Kakashi says, "First, we will begin the review of chakra, the basic source of the ninja's power. Understanding chakra is essential."

Sasuke says, plainly, "We know that."

Naruto replies, with a nod, "That's right! A long time ago, we learned about… cha… kre…"

Hiromi tells Naruto, with an annoyed sigh, "Chakra, you dummy! It's pronounced 'Cha-' and 'kra'."

Kakashi tells Sakura and Hiromi, "Go ahead, you two?"

Sakura then tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "Alright, Naruto, we'll explain it simply so you can understand it. Chakra is the elemental life energy that a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of his or her power."

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "This energy has two forms: Physical energy, which exists in all of the cells in the body all working together and Spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience."

Sakura then says, "In other words, jutsu comes from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together."

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "This process is known as molded the chakra and with chakra, one is able to execute a jutsu by forming a seal."

Kakashi replies, with a smile, "Right on all points. Iruka did have some excellent students.

Sakura chuckles and Hiromi says, slyly, "But I was the better student!" This comment brought Sakura's mood down and she glares at Hiromi with annoyance.

Naruto asks, annoyed, "What's the deal with these complicated explanations? The point is to learn new jutsu, right?"

Sasuke replies, "Naruto's right for once. We are already using chakra in our jutsu."

Azami replies, plainly, "No. You haven't mastered this power. You have barely scratched the surface of using chakra."

Naruto exclaims, in an annoyed tone, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi then says, "Calm down and I'll explain. It's just like your sister and Sakura said, you have to draw in physical and spiritual energies and combined them within yourself, but how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different kinds of chakra with different proportions. You must select and combined them in the right way. Up till now, you've only just guessed at the proportions, hoping that it'll come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's pointless. The jutsu won't work at all or it will be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

Naruto asks, curiously, "How do you do that?"

Azami tells Naruto, "Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you have to be ready to put your life on the line." This sends shivers down to the spines of the Genin of Team 7.

Sakura asks, curiously, "So, what do we do?"

Kakashi says, with an eye giggle, "Climb a tree."

The Genin exclaims, in unison, "Climb a tree!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right, but there's just one rule: no hands."

Sakura says, surprised, "What! You're kidding!"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Am I? Let's see. Azami?" Kakashi and Azami places their hands to ninja hand signs as chakra came onto their feet, then they walk towards their respective trees, and started to walk upwards on the trunk of their trees without falling, which was surprising the Genin of Team 7.

Naruto exclaims, surprised, "They're walking!"

Sakura says, stunned, "Straight up!"

Hiromi says, in a shocked tone, "Without using their hands, despite Kakashi-sensei's condition."

Kakashi then walks onto a tree branch on the bottom part while Azami walks onto a tree branch on top part and Kakashi says, plainly, "Well, you get the idea. Focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect yourselves to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

Sakura exclaims, in a serious tone, "Wait a second! That's a nice trick, but how does that help us fight Zabuza."

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "I have to agree with Haruno here, Kakashi-sensei, I don't see the point of this exercise."

Kakashi tells his Genin girls, "It's the only way to fight Zabuza, girls. That's the entire goal of this training."

Azami says, with a nod, "That's right! First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a sudden mix in physical and spiritual energy as well as the bottoms of your feet is the most difficult."

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Are you getting the picture? If you master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu…well theoretically. The second point is to maintain the chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels…a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra levels must be in second nature, effortless. I could go on all day, but this won't advance your skills, will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training."

Azami then throws four kunai knives at the feet of the Genin and she says, "Use the kunai to mark the highest point that you make it up the tree and then try to exceed it! First, you need to run at the tree as fast as you can for your momentum to take you as high as possible until you can get use to it."

Kakashi exclaims, "Ready?"

After the Genin picks up their kunai knives, Naruto exclaims, seriously, "I'm more than ready, Azami-nee-chan, this is going to be no sweat all the way, believe it! I remember what Kakashi-sensei said, I'm the one who grown the most."

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Apparently, you're the one, who talks the most…now get on it!"

Naruto thinks in his mind, while placing his hands in ninja hand signs and annoyed, _"Well, he did say that!"_ Soon enough, the Genin of Team 7 use the knowledge that they have just gained to focus their chakra energy at their feet. Soon enough, small winds form at their feet for a brief moment and they take a run up the three. However, for Naruto, it was quite a short run because the instant that he stepped on the trunk of the tree, he slipped and fell down to the ground, and hitting his head pretty nastily, causing him to groan in pain.

Azami winches at this and she thinks, _"Ouch! That has got to hurt!"_ Much of the rest of the group continue up, but Sasuke's chakra is so strong that he damaged the trunk of the tree causing him to mark the tree above his imprint on the tree and leap down.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is harder than I thought! The balance has to be perfect. If the chakra is too strong, it smashes the tree and pushes off! If it's strong enough, you just tumble down, like Naruto."_

While watching this, Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"This is what I expected from Sasuke…and Naruto."_

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "Hey, this is fun!" Everyone whipped their heads to see Sakura on a high tree branch of her tree, waving at them, and Hiromi on an even higher tree branch than Sakura, waving at them.

Naruto exclaims, surprised, "What!"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Well, the females of the squad have the most advanced chakra control. Well done, you two."

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, "Way to go, Sakura-chan! I've always knew that you were incredible, believe it!" Just then, Naruto feels a great chilling glare coming from his sister at above her tree, which made him say, "You too, Nee-chan! That was incredible too!" Naruto then thinks in his mind, a little annoyed, _"Though, it does kinda tick me off and it's no surprise that Nee-chan was able to get it on her first try!"_

Sasuke says, with a low annoyed mutter, "Whatever."

Sakura thinks in her mind, in a solemn tone after hearing Sasuke's annoyance filled mutter, _"I thought that Sasuke-kun would be impressed, but now he's mad at me! Why is it always like that?"_

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Not only that Sakura and Hiromi understand chakra, but they can control and maintain it as well." Kakashi says, while looking at Naruto, "We spoke of someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems that either Sakura or Hiromi has the best chance of that…" Kakashi then says, while looking at Sasuke, "…and as for the 'great Uchiha clan', maybe they're not so great after all!"

Sakura yells at Kakashi, angrily, "Shut up, sensei! You speak way too much!"

Hiromi says, with a sly sneer, "But he's right though! So much for the 'Great Sasuke Uchiha', who's graduated at the top of our class, and didn't get the chakra exercise at the first try! When it comes to chakra control, Sasuke Uchiha is inferior to me!"

That comment makes Sasuke glare at Hiromi with anger and Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "What did you just say!"

Hiromi yells at Sakura, nastily, "You heard me, you overgrown foreheaded freak!"

Azami exclaims, seriously, "Okay, girls, break it up! We're supposed to be on the same team!"

Sakura exclaims, seriously, "Try telling Hiromi that! All she does is insults and disrespects either me or Sasuke-kun!"

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Well, if you hadn't keep proving my point that you're nothing more than a Uchiha loving mutt than a REAL kunoichi, then I wouldn't have said anything, now would I, Flat-chest Haruno!"

Sakura yells out, angrily with a huge blush on her cheeks, "All right, that's it!" Just as Sakura was going to attack Hiromi, a bright light appears and forces them to cover their eyes.

Azami asks, stunned, "What is this light?"

Sasuke asks, seriously, "Is it Zabuza again?" Just then they hear something like three people and things 'thumping' onto the ground and the light fades away soon after. The six ninja and giant wolf open their eyes to see an unconscious Takao, Aoi, and Ayano on the ground with their duel disks and pouches for their family's and loved one's decks in front of them.

Naruto asks, stunned, "What… Who?"

Sakura and Hiromi jumps down to the ground and Sakura says, with a stunned tone, "It's a boy and two girls! They look as old as we are!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "This could be some kind of trick or Genjutsu."

Kakashi and Azami leap down to the ground and Kakashi says, plainly, "I don't think so, Sasuke." Kakashi goes over to the unconscious siblings and makes sure that they are still alive. But when he turns them over, he gasps to see the Marks of the Dragon on Aoi's right arm and the Shikon Jewel attached to Ayano's neck.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"I know that mark and that jewel anywhere! I've seen them with Minato-sensei and any good ninja knows the Marks of the Crimson Dragon and the Shikon Jewel! But what are THEY doing here and how did THEY get here?"_

Sakura asks, curiously, "What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but we will need to start our training a little later. We need to get these three, especially the girls, into Tazuna-san's house and to safety right now!"

Sasuke asks, plainly, "Why?"

Kakashi tells Sasuke, with a stern tone, "Don't argue with me, Sasuke! I am your Jonin-sensei and that's an order!" The four of them jump back in surprise while Sasuke mentally broods at Kakashi giving him an order, but immediately Naruto goes over to help through he adverts his eyes seeing that Ayano and Aoi is wearing only pajamas in which Sakura supports Aoi on her back while Hiromi and Azami supports Ayano on their shoulders and Naruto and Sasuke carry Takao on their shoulders in which Kakashi gathers their Duel Disks and the dueling decks.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"What has got Kakashi-sensei so excited? Who are these these? And why and how did they make Kakashi-sensei go all 'tough' on us like that?"_ Soon enough, Naruto, Hiromi, Sasuke, and Sakura notice the 'Marks of the Dragon' on Aoi's right arm.

(**A good time afterwards; within Tazuna's house**)

Inside of Tazuna's household, we find Takao, Aoi, and Ayano lying down on three mattresses and covered by a blanket with their duel disks and their lost loved one's dueling decks in front of them.

Sakura asks Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, now that this is done! What has got you so serious about these three?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, "First of all, these three actually come from the outside world beyond the Elemental Countries."

There are plenty of gasps and Azami yells out, "You mean that they are from beyond the certain of mysterious mystical fog that separates us from the outside world?"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Their strange devices are obvious of that, Azami. However, what's more important about them is the marks on the pink haired girl's arm and the necklace around that black haired girl's neck."

Hiromi asks Kakashi, curiously, "What's so special about that gem, sensei?"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "We, of the Elemental Countries, have few connections to the outside world including recent events, but we know and many times, respect, the ancient legends, myths, and stories because they have a major bases in fact or are real all together even through the rest of the world has forgotten them. The mark on the pink haired girl's arm show that she's a 'Signer', bearers of the mark of the Crimson Dragon and the necklace around the black haired girl's neck is what is called the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls."

Sasuke asks, curiously, "Signers? Crimson Dragon? Shikon Jewel?" Soon enough, Kakashi explains about the Crimson Dragon, the 'Signers', and the war between Crimson Dragon, the Five Dragons, and Earthbound Immortals.

When he is done, Sakura says, stunned, "Wow, Kakashi-sensei. That's scary."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "And it really happened, Sakura. The Crimson Dragon fought against the evil demons known as the Earthbound Immortals with aid from five mighty dragon warriors in an epic battle and sealed them away in the earth."

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "How tough can these Earthbound whatever be, Kakashi-sensei? They don't sound that tough."

Kakashi tells Naruto, plainly, "We believe that each of them are just as powerful as the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto." The Uzumaki twins' expressions becomes solemn and shocked much like Sakura's expression through Sasuke's expression doesn't change, but mentally, he is shocked.

Sakura says, stunned, "Each of them is powerful as the Kyuubi that attacked our village over a decade ago, Kakashi-sensei? I can't believe it, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tells Sakura, "You will have to believe since fourteen years ago… they returned and started the war once again."

More gasps and Naruto yells out, shocked, "Say what?"

Hiromi asks, looking at the Shikon Jewel, "And what about this Shikon Jewel?"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Right! The Shikon Jewel is made up from the Japanese words, 'shi' meaning four, and 'kon' meaning soul. The four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of Naobi: Aramitama meaning Courage, Nigimitama meaning Friendship, Kushimitama meaning Wisdom, and Sakimitama meaning Love. When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil. It was created to be held by a priest, priestess or monk with exceedingly strong and powerful spiritual powers. The great miko or priestess named Midoriko and a strong and powerful demon. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battle on, which was supposed to be over by now, since the last priestess was supposed to have wished it away to a far away place."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Who was the last priestess?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "The last priestess was from the times of the Feudal Era of Japan and her name was Kikyo, who was a powerful priestess, who was chosen by demon slayers to protect the jewel from demons that would try to use it for their own sick and impure means. Even humans lusted for this power to strengthen their own power as well since the Shikon Jewel can give those great powers." This comment got to Sasuke's interests and Kakashi then says, in a serious tone, "However, there were those who fear the jewel's power so much that they would do anything to eliminate it from this world, which this actions was made, when Kikyo was encountered by a powerful kunoichi and four dog hanyous or half-demons that warned her about the jewel and she had to wish it away, since they feared that one day the jewel will cause innocent people to suffer, but that's a story for another day."

Naruto asks, curiously, "But if this gem was wished away, then why is it here?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "I don't know, Naruto, but I do know that this information is not to leave this room since the Fourth Hokage himself made it triple S-class information since he didn't want to start a world-wide panic. Fourteen years ago, before the Kyuubi attack, there are many that sensed a dark evil aura coming from the outside world and the very balance of life on our world was being threatened. Even Jiraiya of the Sannin came to us told us and the Fourth Hokage managed to use the crystal ball that the Third Hokage uses to view what was happening in the outside world with the 'Signers' and the Earthbound Immortals. We saw the possible end of our world in those moments. We saw the Earthbound Immortals and in those images, we felt their evil and overwhelming power. And trust me, they are no joke, Naruto."

Naruto asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Due to that overwhelming evil energy, we couldn't see much of the battles, but we did catch images of a outside world city greatly damaged by them and finally, we saw their leader, the ruler of the demonic realm known as the Netherworld, nearly get revived and our world end. By at the last moment, the Crimson Dragon appeared and attack the evil entity, destroying him before he could destroy the world. And the Earthbound Immortals were just as powerful as the Nine-Tailed Fox, their leader, the Netherworld ruler, was much more powerful."

Sakura says, nervously, "More powerful? Wow, Kakashi-sensei."

After Sakura swallows a lot of air, Kakashi says, plainly, "On that day, we came to a hair's length of the world ending and none of you coming into existence since we would be dead too. Since the Crimson Dragon was summoned, we believe that the Signers were assembled and call out the mighty protector of our planet in ages past to aid them. That's why that this was made into a top class secret by the Fourth Hokage. There are those who know about the Shikon Jewel inside of the village and to our allied village, the Neo-Moonlight!"

Sasuke asks, looking at the Fudo siblings, "Hold on, Kakashi! I can understand about the jewel since the black haired girl is obviously the new protector and all, but with this 'Signer' business, you said that this took place fourteen years ago, right? How can this pink haired girl do that when she wouldn't be even born at that time?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's right, Kakashi-sensei! They look only as old as we are and you said that battle took place one year before they would be born."

Kakashi says, nodding his head, "You are correct, Sakura. That can only mean that it was another group of Signers that fought in that battle and most likely, they weren't that old. The basic conclusion is this: Something happened to that group of Signers just recently and something terrible."

Naruto asks, stunned, "Something terrible?"

Kakashi says, pointing to the Fudo siblings, "As you have obviously noticed, Naruto, they have only nighttime clothing on, but I also notice that they had scratches and certain other 'marks' on them. Marks that can only be made by someone grabbing and holding you down."

Hiromi says, with a nod, "Oh I see them, alright!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "You mean that they were attacked, right?"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Correct, Sasuke. I don't know what happened, but the Crimson Dragon passed down its powers to the pink haired girl since something happened to its original group of five Signers and the black haired girl is the new protector of the Shikon Jewel. I don't want to go into conclusions before these three wake up, but something tells me that it was something horrible. Most likely, these three are connected to those Signers in some way and the pink haired girl inherited the 'Marks of the Dragon' that she weld now. However, we need to find out what happened when they get to their feet. But for now, I am adding this S-rank mission to the one that we have now: Protect these the 'Signer' and the Shikon Jewel protector and get them back to the Leaf Village at all costs."

Sakura asks, stunned, "S-rank mission?"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "It must be that important to go that far!"

Kakashi tells Hiromi, "The 'Signers' are vital to keeping the balance of light and darkness in our world, Hiromi. And something tells me that the two girls will be needed more than ever before. Remember, the Earthbound Immortals? They're leader was defeated, but most likely, the Immortals were resealed in the earth and they were released before which means that it is possible that they can come out to cause havoc again. And no ninja… no mortal other than the 'Signers' can stop them. And the Immortals may not be the only threat. Plus, many in the Elemental Countries might seek out the power of the Shikon Jewel and the Crimson Dragon for their own selfish benefit and they are two of the greatest powers in the whole universe. I'll take full responsibility for adding this mission and the Hokage and the ninja council shall completely understand. Actually, they would punish us if we didn't take this mission."

Sasuke tells Kakashi, with a snort, "Right, Kakashi."

Kakashi tells Sasuke, plainly, "To reply to that, Sasuke: If you don't protect the Signers, you will never get the chance to kill your 'certain someone' and the Hokage and ninja council will make sure of that and no force on our planet can help you stop that from happening. And that's how serious that this is, Sasuke."

Sasuke says, with an annoyed tone, "Fine, Kakashi."

Sakura asks Kakashi, "What about our training, Kakashi-sensei? If we are going to get these three back and protect Tazuna-san from Zabuza, we are going to need to train."

Kakashi tells Sakura, "I have showed you how to do the tree-climbing exercise, Sakura. For now, I shall leave that training to you and visit you to see how it is going. We're going to need to divide up to protect the bridge builder and the Signers which is not a good idea considering our enemy, but if Zabuza learns about these two girls, he will not hesitate to kidnap them and find someone willing to pay for their capture or demise."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, you got it!" Just then three of them moan loudly and all six ninja look to see both of them moving around and sweating greatly until both of them wake up with loud gasps.

Aoi yells out, horrified, "Mommy! Daddy!" However, Aoi is surprised to see her surroundings change and Takao, Aoi, and Ayano look at our six ninja in surprise.

Kakashi tells them, "Easy, we're not here to hurt you."

Takao asks, nervously, "Who are you? And where are we?"

Kakashi tells them, "You are in place known as the Elemental Countries and it is far away from your home. Since you can speak our language, I suspect that you come from a country known as Japan, am I right?"

Ayano says, nodding her head, "That's right."

Sakura asks Kakashi, "Japan?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, "I learned a few things about the realm outside of our home, Sakura. Japan is a very large island nation that's very similar to the Elemental Countries in language and culture at least." Kakashi asks Takao, Ayane, and Aoi, "And trust me, Japan is quite far away. In retrospect, you would believe that you are in another realm. Now, I believe that the 'tattoo' on the pink haired girl's arm is the legendary 'Marks of the Dragon' and the necklace around the other girl's neck has the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls?"

Takao, Aoi, and Ayano gasp in shock and Takao asks, nervously, "How do you know about that?"

Kakashi tells them, "There are plenty of us, here, that know about the legends and myths of the Crimson Dragon and the People of the Stars as well as the Shikon Jewel. It is one of the few things that connect us to your part of the world."

Ayano asks, curiously, "How did we get here?"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "You tell us. While we were training, a bright light appeared and when it was gone, you appeared in front of our eyes and in your current 'condition'."

Kakashi tells them, with a kind smile under his mask, "I think that we should start with introductions to break the ice. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

Takao says, plainly, "I'm Takao…Takao Fudo."

Ayano says, in a kind tone, "I'm Ayano…Ayano Fudo."

Aoi says, weakly, "And I'm…Aoi…Aoi Fudo."

Azami says, with a kind smile, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Azami Ookamizuka…!" Azami then says, while patting Sayaka's head, "…and this is my partner, Sayaka." Sayaka lets out a loud 'woof', unnerving the Fudo siblings, and Azami says, with a grin, "You don't have to worry about her! Despite her size, she wouldn't hurt a fly unless you happen to be an enemy."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage of the Village! Believe it!"

Hiromi says, with a sly smile while jerking her right thumb to Naruto, "I'm this knucklehead's older sister, Hiromi Uzumaki."

Sakura says, with a smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It is nice to meet someone with hair like myself."

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi tells Ryu and Ayane, "May I ask what happened? From your current condition that we found you in, it must have been very traumatic experience." The siblings look at each other and something tells them that they can trust them in which they explain about themselves, their home, and what happened to them up to this point.

When they were done, Sakura, Hiromi, and Naruto gave horrified look while Sasuke gives an impassive look in which Sakura says, shocked, "That's horrible!"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "It is as horrible as I feared."

Aoi then starts to cry again and Aoi says, with a weak tone, "Why? Why did our parents and all of our family have to die? They didn't do anything wrong! They saved the world twice!"

Kakashi goes over and he says, with a kind tone, "There are just some people that don't care about other lives, just in getting what they want, Aoi. Most likely, they were after the power of the Crimson Dragon or something relate to the Crimson Dragon and the 'Signers' as well as the Shikon Jewel."

Sasuke asks, plainly, "What about this person that saved them? Do you know someone like him?"

Kakashi replies, plainly, "I have a theory, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. However, I believe that this person cared for their welfare and the welfare of our world. With the original Signers that fought the Earthbound Immortals and this 'Yliaster' group before gone, the Crimson Dragon gave two of their children their 'Marks of the Dragon', so, hope wouldn't die with them."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Do you think that this 'Yliaster' that they told us about is responsible?"

Kakashi replies, plainly, "We can't be sure, Sakura. However, Yliaster seems to be a powerful and influential group with great amounts of knowledge about the ancient past and I can believe that they know about the Elemental Countries and us, the people of our home, as well. They seem to have been destroyed with their 'heads' defeated with their infamous plan, but it doesn't mean that the organization is dead."

Naruto goes over to the twins and he says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Aoi-chan, we won't let anything happen to you! We'll take you home to our village where you'll be safe and we'll find who did this to your family!"

Takao, Aoi, and Ayano look at Naruto and Ayano asks, curiously, "You will?"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "No joke, Ayano-chan! Even if I have to do this myself, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Naruto, this is way bigger than even the whole of the Elemental Countries! We're dealing with ancient forces that could be even beyond our understanding!"

Naruto replies, "I know that, Sakura-chan, but we can't let their family's death go unpunished! And these are ninjas from here! Someone here is after them and if we don't find out what's going on, our whole world might be in danger!"

Kakashi says, plainly, "Naruto has a point about that, Sakura. We can't let these two lose their lives. Something big is happening and bigger than anything we known before. The death of their parents and the other 'Signers' before them is a sign and they are not good. Unless we help these three and help them get stronger, it is not only them, but every single person in the world that's in danger." Kakashi tells everyone, with a smile under his mask, "And besides, what kind of people would be if we abandon them like this?"

Ayano says, with a weak nod, "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

Sasuke asks, plainly, "How will we do this, Kakashi?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "For now, I think that we should take them with us to the training field to keep an eye on them when we restart our training. However, it is only after we get some good clothes. Tsunami-san will try to find clothes for these three for the time being, but when we get, I will try to get Hokage-sama to arrange us for some funds. Remember, the 'Signers' and the Shikon Jewel are well-known and in many cases, well-respect, so, I'm sure that it won't be a problem to get a few 'donations', everyone."

The young teen ninja nod their heads in unison and Naruto asks them, pointing to the card pouches, "What are those devices? And what are in these pouches?"

Ayano replies, "They are… our family's Duel Monster decks."

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Duel Monsters? That's my favorite game in the whole world!"

Takao asks, surprised, "You have Duel Monsters here?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Of course! Years ago, a ship from the outside world found its way to the Elemental Countries and it belonged to Industrial Illusions. From there, it was quite obvious that Maxamillion Pegasus traded with us and starts a branch here in the Elemental Countries. It is one of the few things from your part of the world that comes into the Elemental Countries. It became a popular hit and Industrial Illusions makes sure that we are up to date with the latest cards. There are plenty of people that play Duel Monsters and it is the one thing that gives fun in our ninja lifestyle so to speak."

Naruto asks, looking at the twins' Duel Disks, "But what are these things?"

Ayano says, with a sigh, "Our custom made Duel Disks that dad made, Naruto-kun."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Duel what?"

Takao says, with a plain tone, "You play Duel Monsters and you don't know about Duel Disks? I guess that kind of technology didn't get out here."

Kakashi says, plainly, "We don't allow much of your world come into ours, Takao." As Naruto, Hiromi, and Sakura began to talk to the Fudo twins, Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"Even if we complete this mission with the Tazuna-san and his bridge, there is going to be new problems to come especially with this young Signer and the protector of the Shikon Jewel. If word gets out, there are plenty of people that will panic or try to get their hands on these two girls to get the power of the Shikon Jewel and to gain control of the power of the Crimson Dragon which is said to be one of the most powerful entities that this world has ever seen. Not even the Nine-Tailed Fox could compare to its great power. And something tells me that the death of their family is just the start of a greater war."_

(**In another part of the Elemental Countries; on the meanwhile**)

In an area of the Elemental Countries, we find ourselves within a hidden village much like the Leaf Village except that in the sky is shown the moon in full scale behind a tall building. Deep in the tall building, we find ourselves in hallway where we find three figures walking down the path.

The first one is a tall youthful male in his mid-20s with long silver hair flowing down to three-quarters behind his back, hardened golden eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands with a marriage ring on the right, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, wearing a red male Japanese kimono along with matching hakama pants underneath a similar cloaks and hat to what the Third Hokage wears except his hat is white and black with the Hokage's being white and red with the picture of a yellow crescent moon in the center of the hat instead of the Kanji for 'Fire', and open-toed sandals and a sheath holding a Japanese-like attached to the left side of the waist area of his hakama.

The next is a youthful female in her mid-20s with long silver hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon with two strands of her silver hair, going past her shoulders, as well as huge bangs over her forehead with dog ears on her scalp, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, golden eyes which held kindness and gentleness with a strong will with some dark violet eye shadow, and claws as the same size as the male with her. She is wearing a red short kimono, which looked like a short dress that stopped towards the top of her kneecaps and it showed a good slender, athletic, and feminine figure under the kimono. She wore a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a picture of a black crescent moon on her back. Covering her hands fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach but extend to above her elbows. Attached to her waist is a Japanese style sword a chain on a golden hilt that is shaped like a phoenix with a mixture of fiery red, orange, and yellow in a red sheath, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives.

The last is another female who is human in her late 20s and early 30s with long black hair which reached down to the ground, dark violet eyes, and is wearing a black kimono and hakama pants with sandals and socks. She also has a ninja pouches on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives. She had a katana with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheathe attached to her slender waist and she was also wearing a haori similar to that of a Soul Reaper captain from Bleach, except it is blue instead of white with a silver white scarf around her neck and fingerless white tekkou gloves that cover only the back of her hands similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach.

The silver haired male in the Kage cloak exclaims, while moving his right arm, "Man! I thought that meeting will never end!"

The silver haired female says, with a kind smile, "Well, that meeting's purpose was to expand our village's Ninja Academy to have an indoor pool for the academy students to practice swimming and among other things, Onii-chan!"

The silver haired male in the Kage cloak says, in an annoyed tone as he goes to the huge door, "But still! After that damn meeting, there's always one thing pisses me off to no end…!" The silver haired male opens the door to see an office of sorts similar to the Hokage's office with ten huge stacks of paper surrounding his large dark violet desk and he says, in an annoyed tone, "…is paperwork!"

The long black haired female tells the silver haired male, with a smile, "It comes with the job of being Tsukikage, my son!"

The silver haired male asks the black haired female, in a pleading tone, "Ofukuro, can you please take back the Tsukikage position? I like the power and the respect that comes with the job, but if I have to go through with this damn paperwork, I'll go crazy!"

The black haired female tells the silver haired male, in a serious tone, "My son, we've talked about this! When you and your sisters became the coming of age in demon terms, I figured to give you the position to show your sign of power over the Neo-Moonlight village."

The silver haired female says, with a smile, "And besides, no one is good for the job except for you, Onii-chan!"

The silver haired male says, annoyed, "But this damn paperwork! I hate paperwork! I'd rather deal with Naraku and his antics than this!"

Just then, a male's voice calls out, "Tsukikage-sama! Kotori-sama! Izayoi-sama!" The three people turn to see two more people wearing black kimonos, headbands similar to those of the Leaf Village ninja except that it had a crescent moon in the middle, and armbands around their left arms with a huge badge that has a picture of crescent moons on them, running towards them.

The Tsukikage asks, curiously, "What is it?"

One of the two people tells him, "Tsukikage-sama, there's seem to be someone in the waiting hall that wishes to meet with you!"

The silver haired female, Kotori, asks, curiously, "What's his name?"

The other people replies, "I don't know, but he looks like a fox demon!"

The black haired female thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Fox demon?"_

Tsukikage asks, with a serious tone, "Does this fox demon happen to have brown fur and green eyes?"

The first person says, with a nod, "Yes sir!"

Tsukikage says, in a plain tone, "Send him to my office! He wouldn't come here unless it's really important." As the two ninjas left the area, the Tsukikage walks into his office to deal with his paperwork as sits at his desk and gets out a stamp pad for the work. The Tsukikage thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Wonder that the runt what's now."_ Just then, the two ninja from before came back with a figure which happens to be a fox humanoid.

The fox humanoid appears to be 19-years-old with brown fur on his forearms and head with emerald eyes, and wearing a green kimono top and black hakama pants with sandals and a yellow haori over his kimono as well as a long and bushy tail.

The Tsukikage bridged his hands in front of his face while glaring at him with coldness and disgust which made him winch at contact and Izayoi tells the Tsukikage, with a bow, "We will be leaving, Tsukikage-sama." Soon enough, Izayoi, Kotori, and the two ninja left the office and closed the door as they left, leaving the fox humanoid and the Tsukikage behind.

Tsukikage asks him, coldly, "You care to explain why you've came to my village, Shippo."

The fox humanoid, Shippo, winches at the Tsukikage's tone and he replies, unnervingly, "Well, Tsukikage-sama, I came to tell you that one of my people saw a bright flash of yellow light at the Land of Waves not too long ago."

Tsukikage asks, with a serious glare, "And came to my office telling me that!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "That's not all! Three humans came from that light unconscious and get this, two of them happened to be a girl carrying the Shikon Jewel around her neck!"

Tsukikage yells at Shippo, angrily, "You're bullshitting me, runt! We had Kikyo wish the jewel away to another dimension so it wouldn't hurt innocent people again back in the Feudal Era!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "But it's true!"

Tsukikage yells at Shippo, angrily, "You're lying! I think that this is one of your damned tricks that you think that I'm stupid enough to fall for again! If the Shikon Jewel came back, I want to see proof! If you can't do that, then I'd suggest getting the Hell out of my office and my village, before I lose what little patience that I may have for you to where the next time you're near my village to be killed on sight!" Shippo winches at the Tsukikage's tone and the Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "Your people and my village may be allies for the past five hundred years, because of my mother, the Fourth Tsukikage, but if you push me too far again, then there will be consequences! Am I understood!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "That the fox demon is telling you is the truth, Tsukikage-sama!" Shippo and the Tsukikage turns to see the same cloaked figure that saved the Fudo siblings.

Tsukikage says, in a surprised tone, "Hey, it's you again! But what are you doing here?"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "I must inform you that the Shikon Jewel has come back to this land."

Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "But Ane-chan's plan…!"

The cloaked figure tells the Tsukikage, in a serious tone, "The Shikon Jewel that you, your mother, and your sisters had the priestess Kikyo wish to another dimension is what isn't here! The Shikon Jewel that was used for your elder half-sister, Zera-sama's, plan is in this dimension!"

The Tsukikage yells out, seriously, "Hold it! The plan was for Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell with the jewel as the catalyst! We used it to stop certain events in our lives as well as got Kikyo to wish this timeline's Shikon Jewel far away to another dimension while the Shikon Jewel of that other timeline's Shikon Jewel was taken to another dimension! So, how the hell the jewel did was brought here! Ane-chan's plans are always flawless!"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "Zera-sama's plan did succeed completely, but she wasn't exactly specific to which dimension to take the jewel! That's not all of the bad news! The villain that was destroyed with the efforts of Zera-sama's plan is in this time!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "Naraku! Zera's plan was a bust!"

The Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "Not quite! If should Naraku were to survive, then it would take at least three thousand years for him to get his former power back and if the Shikon Jewel that was used for Ane-chan's plan can't be used by those demons or half-demons with evil intensions. If the jewel is here, then there's no way that the jewel can be used for anyone with a demonic aura with evil intensions to even use the Shikon Jewel! However, that doesn't exclude humans with evil ambitions like…HIM!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "Indeed, Tsukikage-sama! Also, how familiar are you about the Crimson Dragon!"

The Tsukikage says, with a nod, "I know about that! Ane-chan and Ofukuro told us stories about the Crimson Dragon as well as the People of the Stars! It's pretty much known throughout the Demon World."

Shippo says, with a nod, "Yeah! My dad told me about that too!"

The Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "Well, the servants of the Crimson Dragon, the Signers, have been killed!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "The Signers have been killed!"

The Tsukikage asks, curiously, "Do you know who's responsible?"

The cloaked figure says, in reply, "I have my suspicions to who's responsible! Right now, the children of the two Signers, Yusei and Akiza Fudo, are currently in the Land of Waves under the care of Kakashi Hatake and his team of Genin."

Shippo says, with a wide smile, "So Kakashi finally has a team set up!"

The Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "Wait a sec! You said that those kids are in the Land of Waves, right? That's where that rumored corrupted businessman, Gato, is stationed!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "That is correct and I'm afraid that Gato had enlisted the rogue ninja, Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist! But he was subdued by Kakashi and is still alive!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "Zabuza! As in Zabuza the Demon!"

The Tsukikage says, in a surprised tone, "Zabuza the Demon! Some of Zabuza's caliber won't be brought down so easily and Gato has many other ninjas in his arsenal!"

The cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "Although, it's best to tell you that one of children has taken their mother's 'Mark of the Dragon' the upper dragon claw of the Crimson Dragon and the other is the third protector of the Shikon Jewel."

The Tsukikage asks the cloaked figure, "Let me guess: you're responsible for bringing those kids to this land. I guess that I couldn't blame you since those kids will be well protected, but since it's Kakashi's team, I'm going to need to send a Jonin, my daughter, Yumi, to protect them from Zabuza, Gato's goons, and the snakes from the Leaf Village, especially a certain one eyed snake that we all know! I'm going to inform the Third Hokage about this and most likely Kakashi must have reported to him about this." The Tsukikage says, with a sly smile, "Of course, it'll be a good excuse to send someone from my village to check up on something else within the Leaf Village."

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "Very wise action, Tsukikage-sama! However, may I lay out a suggestion?"

The Tsukikage asks, curiously, "And what suggestion would that be?"

The cloaked figure says, with a plain tone, "Well, with the new protector of the Shikon Jewel here, I suggest that we'll need all the help that we can get, so I suggest that we can bring the former protector of the jewel to this land."

The Tsukikage says, perplexed, "Former…!" The Tsukikage's eyes widens as they were filled with anger and hate while remembering who was the former protector of this timeline's Shikon Jewel and he yells out, seriously, "You don't mean…!"

Shippo exclaims, with a wide smile, "That's a great idea!" Just then, a cup was slammed onto Shippo's head, causing him to yelp in pain while clutching his head which was forming a lump.

The Tsukikage exclaims, in a serious and angered tone, "Oh no! That's a bad idea! There's no way that we're involving HER in this affair at all! No way!"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel about this idea, especially what had happened in the past, but it would be best that if she could come here to help protect the jewel since a single impure wish made on the jewel could cause the Shikon Jewel to be used by evil demons like Naraku and with her skills she could train the new protector as a priestess to protect the jewel!"

The Tsukikage says, with a snort, "Okay, fine, but she goes directly to the Leaf Village and stays the Hell away from my village!"

The cloaked figure says, with a sigh, "As you wish, Tsukikage-sama!" Soon after, the mysterious ninja teleports away in a swirl of lights and leaving Shippo, who had recovered from the painful blow to the head, and the Tsukikage in his wake.

Shippo looks at the Tsukikage with a bit of annoyance and pleading and the Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "Don't give me that look, runt! You know that she's no longer welcome anywhere near me after what SHE did to me or suffer the angry wraths of my wife and older sisters!"

Shippo says, with a sigh, "I know that, but that happened a long time ago!"

The Tsukikage says, with a serious glare, "You shouldn't be saying that at all or have you forgotten your part in this as well which is still unforgivable up till this time!"

Shippo winches and bows his head in shame while saying, "I know that, but I was just a kid that time! I never wanted that to happen! Besides, you two moved on, so it shouldn't matter anymore!"

The Tsukikage looks at his marriage ring and he says, plainly, "Yes, I have! I've mated with a wonderful wife, who loves me as a hanyou, trusts, loyal, and respects me as I do her!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "But…!"

The Tsukikage yells at Shippo, seriously knowing what he was going to say, "Her actions towards me proved otherwise! Now if you don't have anything important for me to listen, then I'd suggest leaving willing or by force! Which would you rather prefer?" Unable to say anything, Shippo's ears were down in sadness and regret as he turns and walks out of the office to leave the Tsukikage to his work and closes the door when he's out. The Tsukikage sighs as he looks at the stakes of paper in his office and he says, with an annoyed groan, "I really hate paperwork! What I wouldn't give to find out how the hell did Minato got through this crap!" Just then, a loud buzzing sound is heard, which broke the Tsukikage of his thoughts.

The Tsukikage exclaims, pressing the button on the intercom, "What is it?"

The voice, which is female, from the intercom rings out, "Tsukikage-sama, Asagi-san and your daughter, Yumi-sama, are back from their mission! Should I send them in now?"

The Tsukikage says, with a nod, "Fine, send them in!" The Tsukikage thinks, with a sigh, _"And get my mind away from these papers while I'm at it!"_ Just then, there is a knock on the door and the Tsukikage exclaims, "Come in!"

The door opens to reveal two more Neo-Moonlight ninjas coming into the Tsukikage's office, which were both female.

One of the females looks around to be in her early twenties with long flowing blue hair flowing down to three-quarters behind her back, pointed elf-like ears, golden eyes, and pale and peachy skin. She is wearing a brownish-gold short kimono, which looked like a short dress that stopped towards the top of her kneecaps and it showed a good slender and buxom figure under the kimono. She wore a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a three dash marks on her back. Attached to her waist is a Japanese style sword, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives.

The other female looks around to be 19 years of age with long silver hair flowing down to her mid-back, pointed elf-like ears, golden eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing an orange short sleeved kimono-like blouse that's low-cut revealing a good portion of her moderate cleavage held together by a dark grey-blue obi, a brown fur mini-skirt, and a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a single slash mark on her back, fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach but extend to above her elbows, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives and under her outfit showed a good voluptuous feminine figure. Attached to her waist is a Japanese style katana with a rectangular tsuba that has a vaugly flame like pattern on the long sides, with a curved line on the short sides, with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade with a reddish-brown hilt within a dark violet sheath.

The blue haired female tells the Tsukikage, "Tsukikge-sama, Yumi-chan and I have finished our mission with the Feudal Lord and he's very grateful for our services!"

The Tsukikage stands up from his seat and he says, walking towards the first of his desk, "Very good, Asagi! Now, I know that you two must be tired, so I'm giving you one day to get your strength back for a very important mission!"

The silver haired female, Yumi, asks, curiously, "What is it, Oto…I mean Tsukikage-sama?"

The Tsukikage asks Yumi and Asagi, "You two remember the stories of the Shikon Jewel and the legend of the Crimson Dragon?"

Asagi says, in a plain tone, "Who hasn't, Tsukikage-sama! You and Izayoi-sama told us stories about them, but what has that got to do with our next mission?"

The Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "I'll explain everything to you two, so you'll understand." The Tsukikage begins to tell them about the information that Shippo and the cloaked figure had told them, which would prove to be a very difficult assignment…

Next time:

Sakura: Naruto has been out all night on that tree-climbing exercise!

Aoi: Naruto-kun must really be that determined to be Hokage.

Asagi: Hello, it's been awhile, Kakashi-san!

Kakashi: You two are…!

Naruto: Next time: The Return of Zabuza

Author's Note: I'll give you guys brownie points if you can guess the identity of the Tsukikage! It's an easy one! I maybe will give you the identity in the next chapter.


	6. The Return of Zabuza

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Inuyasha, 'Detective Conan/Case Closed', and 'Rurouni Kenshin'. ! I only own Takao Fudo, Aoi Fudo, Ayano Fudo, Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and Azami Ookamizuka.

Author's Note: I'm going to be adding Digimon Data Squad, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Monster Rancher as well as DB/Z/GT and Bleach elements and no I do not own them! I'll also be adding NekitaKariba AKA Milo, the OC of Aiamee in this chapter.

**Translations**

Ahou/Baka/Boke: Stupid, fool, idiot, imbecile, dummy, and moron

Anata: Dear

Ane-chan/-ue: Older sister

Ani-chan/-ue: Older brother

Bonzo: Informal way of saying 'monk'

Gaki: Kid or brat

Houshi: Monk

Inukoro: Dog face

Kisama/Omae/Teme wo taosu: Defeat you

Kisama/Teme: Rude way of saying 'you', 'you bastard', or 'you bitch'

Koi: Love

Koiishi: Darling

Matte: Wait

O/Baa-chan/-san: Grandma

O/Ba-chan/-san: Aunt

O/Ji-chan/-san: Uncle

O/Jii-chan/-san: Grandpa

O/Kaa-chan/-san: Mom

O/Nee-chan/-san: Big sister

O/Nii-chan/-san: Big brother

O/Tou-chan/-san: Dad

Ofukuro: Informal way of saying 'Mother'

Ore/Watashi/Boku wa: I will

Oyaji: Informal way of saying 'Father'

Taijiya: Demon Slayer

Yaseokami: Wimpy wolf

**Chapter 6: The Return of Zabuza**

Right now, we find ourselves around the unfinished bridge that Tazuna is working on with many constriction workers working on them and along with them are Hiromi Uzumaki, who sitting on a pile of steel beams with Azami Ookamizuka, Sayaka, and Sakura Haruno, who is yawning out of boredom.

Just then, Tazuna's voice rings out, "You three look bored by yourselves!" Sakura looks a bit embarrassed as Tazuna walks past her while carrying a wooden board and he asks them, "Where's that weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?"

Hiromi replies, plainly, "Naruto and the Uchiha are training, climbing trees!"

Tazuna asks them, "Too tough for you three!"

Sakura replies, with a confident smile, "No, in fact, I'm the best! That's why the sensei asked me to guard you!"

Tazuna says, with a snort, "You're joking!" This comment got Sakura annoyed and just then, Hiromi's fist was slammed onto Sakura's head hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

Hiromi tells her, with a snort, "If you're the best, what does that make me, who beat you by two inches, Billboard Brow! So don't act like a big shot, you overgrown-foreheaded freak!"

Sakura exclaims, while glaring at Hiromi, "Don't start with me, Hiromi!"

Hiromi says, with a sly sneer, "Why? I thought that you'd like tasting the ground since you're a big fan of it, Flat-chest Haruno!"

Sakura yells out, angrily with a red hue on her cheeks, "That's it! You're dead!"

Azami exclaims, getting between them, "Okay, girls, break it up! Remember, teammates don't fight with each other!"

Sakura exclaims, annoyed, "Try telling her that! She called me a freak and flat-chest!"

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Hey, it's not my fault that m…!"

Azami tells Hiromi, while interrupting her, "Hiromi-chan, that's enough!" Soon enough, one of the workers walks toward Tazuna, who places the board on the ground.

The worker tells Tazuna, "Tazuna, I need to talk with you!"

Tazuna asks, curiously, "Huh? What about, Giichi?"

The worker, Giichi, says, with a nervous tone, "The thing is that I've been thinking about the bridge and that I've pushed my luck far enough! I want out!"

Tazuna yells at Giichi, angrily, "Now you're going to quit on me! Just like that! You're kidding!"

Giichi says, in a plain tone, "You know, I've stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line every day that I stay here! Gato and his thugs will show up eventually!" As Tazuna stares at him with a bit of disgust, Giichi says, "When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyway. It's a lost cause, Tazuna, why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive."

After a few moments of silence, Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "No chance! This is our bridge. Our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland! Comers, trade, and hope…that's what we're building here!"

Giichi says, in a plain tone, "There's not going to be much hope when we're dead."

Tazuna tells Giichi, with a bit of anger walking away, "It's already noon, let's break for lunch."

Giichi says, in a pleading tone, "Tazuna, let's not end it this way!"

Tazuna says, with a snort, "Save your breath! Oh and Giichi, don't even bother coming back after lunch!" Soon enough, Tazuna continues to walk away to take his lunch while the females of Team 7 look at this with great astonishment as they heard Tazuna's words.

(**A short time later; within the city of Tokyo**)

Returning to the mainland, we find ourselves in front of an abandoned warehouse where a mysterious portal appears and a group of figures fall out as they give cries of surprise as the portal closes behind them. Soon after the portal closes, the figures get up and we see that it looks like one human and a group of monsters.

The human male looks to be 26 years of age with deep long brown hair tied in a long ponytail coming down the rear of his scalp to his back with a short brown beard, deep green eyes, he has a black shirt under a red vest, dark blue jeans with a matching black belt with a strange rectangle orange and black device attached to the black belt, and black sneakers.

The first 'monster' looks to be an orange dinosaur that goes up to the tops of the young man's legs with deep green eyes and red bands attached to his claw-like hands.

The second 'monster' looks to be a blue and white humanoid wolf with yellow eyes, a red bandana across its forehead, and red boxing gloves covering his hands.

The third 'monster' looks the same as the second 'monster' except that its fur was black instead of blue and has the same colored boxing gloves as the second 'monster' does.

The fourth 'monster' a plant-like creature with a pink head with small eyes and a mouth with yellow bud coming out of its scalp and it has a green body with small stub-like hands and legs.

The fifth 'monster' looks to be an owl-like humanoid creature red marking around his yellow eyes, orange beak, and dark violet ninja shirt with yellow shuriken attached to left and right side of the shirt.

The sixth 'monster' is small, but he has a long white body with a red earring on its long left ear, yellow eyes, yellow collar around its neck, and strange yellow circuit like markings on its white body.

The seventh 'monster' is a humanoid turtle creature with black eyes and blue helmet on his head.

The eighth and ninth 'monsters' are about the same with the two of them being small knight-like creatures, but the eighth one is black armored and the ninth one being a white armored creature.

The tenth 'monster' is a pink bird that's the size of the dinosaur creature with blue tips at the ends of the feathers that make up its tail and scalp, yellow legs, and silver ring around its left leg.

The eleventh 'monster' is pink with purple stripes, four ears, golden crescent moon on its forehead, pink eyes, two pink ribbon come down both of this 'monster's' shoulders and connected in 'X' formation on her chest by a silver medallion with a silver crescent moon on it, this 'monster' has golden crescent moon on its backhands and chest, and it has no feet.

The twelfth 'monster' is a small puppy like creature with a silver collar around its neck.

The dinosaur monster says, amazed, "Awesome! We're back in the Human World, boss!"

The young man says, with a nod, "Right, Agumon." He looks up into the sky and he thinks, plainly, _"Twelve years…"_

The plant-like creature says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see Yoshi again!"

The small white monster says, with a serious tone, "Yes. We are all glad that we were allowed to return to the Human World. However, there is more important business to do here. The mysterious breaks in the barrier between the Human and Digital Worlds need to be found out. King Drasil said that new evils from ancient times on Earth are slowly causing more chaos to the Digital World even through small at first."

The wolf-like creatures asks, curiously, "Kudamon, the evil that you're speaking off will be even more bothersome than the case with Akihiro Kurata?"

Kudamon says, with a nod, "Yes, I believe so, Gaomon."

Just then, a familiar male voice rings out, "It's more than you think, Kudamon!" Just then, the group whips their heads to see the mysterious cloaked ninja behind them.

The young man yells out, strongly, "Who the hell are you!"

The cloaked ninja tells the young man, "Calm down! I bear you no harm, Marcus Damon."

The young man, Marcus, exclaims, seriously, "How did you know my name!"

The cloaked ninja tells him, "As I said, I'm not here to cause any harm to you and your Digimon friends as a matter of fact, I'm just an ally and want nothing more than peace both the Human World and the Digital World where your Digimon friends are from. Now, if I were an enemy, then…!" With incredible speed, the cloaked ninja got behind Marcus with a kunai knife placed by Marcus's neck, while taking him by surprise and the cloaked ninja says, with a sly tone, "You'll be dead by now!"

Agumon exclaims, shocked, "Boss!"

The black version of Gaomon exclaims, strongly, "You let him go now!"

Gaomon tells the black version of Gaomon, "Hold it, BlackGaomon! I believe him! He wouldn't kill us! He would have killed us if he got the chance." The cloaked figure then removes his knife from Marcus's neck.

Marcus asks him, curiously, "What do you want with us?"

The cloaked ninja replies, "I'm here to inform you what is happening to this world and about the evils that is producing."

Marcus tells him, plainly, "We're all ears."

(**On the path to the Neo-Moonlight Village; a good time afterwards**)

On the path to the Neo-Moonlight Village, we find a pair of two people walking on the path to the entrance of the village. We get a good look at this people and we see a youthful looking male, that looks like he's 23-years-old with elf ears, tan skin, black hair tied to a high ponytail, blue piercing eyes, with a fur headband. He was dressed in what could be an equated to fur 'shorts', a black mental chest plate, a fur leg and arm coverings while golden bracers on his knees and around his neck is a bead necklace. A katana hung from a belt around his waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown his finger and toenails out. With the young man was a youthful looking female that looks like she's 22-years-old with a red hair that is always in pigtails and has green eyes. She wears an iris in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead. Her clothing consists of white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, a necklace, white fur instep and arm guards, and red and blue armor that showed a bit of her cleavage. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toenails out.

The young woman says, with a smile, "And here we are again, the Hidden Neo-Moonlight Village."

The young man with the tan skin, with an annoyed snort, "I'd like to know what that Inukoro has called us for this time!"

The young woman tells the young man, with a serious glare, "Don't you dare start, Koga! You're not going to pick a fight with the Tsukikage again! Every time that you do, he sends you on a first-class trip away from his village on his **Flash Step** and **Shakkahō** combination."

Just then, another female voice rings out, "Don't bother wasting your breath, Ayame-chan! That fool doesn't know when to quit when it comes to my baby brother." The two turn to see two people coming towards them from behind.

One of the people appears to be a youthful looking female looks to be 26-years-old, who happened to be standing an inch taller than the Fifth Tsukikage with long silver hair to her kneecaps, a purple crescent moon on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and piercing golden eyes, and she has dark violet marks on her face. She has claws slightly longer than the Tsukikage's, she has her own slender and voluptuous feminine form under her white kimono top that showed a bit of her cleavage and dark violet hakama pants with a fluffy tail similar to the first dog demon's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Attached to her waist is a Japanese style katana and had a dark blue haori over her clothes.

Another one is a youthful looking male that looks to be 26-years-old, who happened to be an inch taller than the female with him, with long black hair that goes to his high thighs and narrowed cobalt eyes as well as similar marks as black demon markings with three claw marks on both cheeks. He was wearing a dark violet long sleeved kimono top and black hakama pants with his claws at the same length as the female's and wearing a black haori over his outfit.

Ayame says, with a wide smile, "Zera-san, Korvo-san! It's been a while!"

Zera says, with a smile, "Yes, it has!" Zera says, with a sneer while looking at Koga, "And it seems that your husband is as stupid looking as ever."

Koga says, in a snarl, "Don't start with me, poodle! I'm not in the mood!"

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "Why not? Not in the mood for flying, again, Baka Yaseokami."

Koga yells out, angrily, "Alright, that's it!"

As Koga gets ready to attack Zera, Ayame yells out, "Koga, sit boy!" Just then, Koga's beaded necklace glows and pulls him down to the ground hard, face first and Ayame exclaims, seriously, "You're not going to start another fight again, Koga! We're guests or have you forgotten!"

Just then, another female voice calls out, "What do you think, Ayame-chan? Your husband isn't known for remembering anything!" The group sees another couple of people coming towards them.

One of them appears to be another young female around the Tsukikage's and Kotori's ages with her long silver hair that is flowing down her back, a dark violet crescent moon mark was on her forehead, narrowed golden eyes with some yellow eye shadow, her lips are dark red colored, her yellow short kimono that extends mid-thigh and is low cut to show a moderate cleavage of her voluptuous bust can be seen even under her short kimono, which shows an athletic and voluptuous frame as well, the sexy and seductive type frame that she supports. Attached to her slender waist is a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. Over her kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black crescent moon mark on her back, fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach but extend to above her elbows and a marriage ring on her right ring finger. Her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

Another one appears to be a young male that looks around to be 25-years-old with piercing golden eyes with wild reddish-orange hair. He has orange demonic marks on his cheeks and he is wearing a golden crown with a phoenix symbol in the center. He too had a marriage ring on his right ring finger. His kimono is mostly orange and yellow sash around his waist with purple designs with a sword and a Japanese katana and sheath, which were under golden samurai armor. He wears Sashinuki Hakama pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the 'ballooning' effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

The young man says, with a sneer, "So true, my dear! I think that we will once again experience this wolf's flight!"

Koga jumps onto his feet and glares at the young man, yelling at him, angrily, "Don't start, bird! I mean it!"

The young man says, with a sneer, "Or what!" Soon enough, Korvo comes in between them and he tells them, seriously, "Okay, you two, please don't fight!"

The young silver haired woman says, with a sly smile, "Korvo-onii-chan, you know that it will be impossible for this mangy wolf since he's still sore after I made him fatally sick and kicked out a certain backstabbing miko that will be nameless that he's so fond of, many years ago!"

Koga then glares at the young silver haired woman and Ayame tells the young woman, with a kind smile, "Anyway, it's nice that you're looking well, Melody-chan!"

The young woman, Melody, says, with a smile, "I know! After the Nine-Tailed Fox killed my mate, Renta, I handed it a lot better than Renta's first death with the help and support of my new mate, Feng, here."

Koga then stands on his feet and he says, in an annoyed growl, "You…"

Ayame tells Koga, with a serious glare, "Unless you want to have a mouth fill of dirt, Koga, I'd keep that mouth of yours closed!"

Koga exclaims, seriously, "But they've started it!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "And I don't care! Koga, if you are sent flying because your mouth again, then so help me, I'll…!"

Koga exclaims, fearing what will come next, "Okay! Okay! I get it!"

Korvo asks Melody, curiously, "Melody, has your brother mentioned the reason why he called us here?"

Melody replies, shaking her head, "No! I'm sure that he'll tell us soon and he sent Yumi and Asagi-chan away to the Land of Waves along with Kotori and Milo-chan. I went to confront them about it and they told me that their mission is Top Secret and can't be spoken off until the Tsukikage tells us in this meeting."

Feng says, in a serious tone, "Whatever Lord Tsukikage has to say, must be very important since he hadn't have a meeting since the Nine-Tailed Fox case."

Koga asks, with a serious tone, "What's the hold on then! The less I stay in that village while that mutt is in charge the better!"

Ayame says, plainly, "Sit boy!" Koga is then slammed to the ground hard again with a loud thud, which gives amused smirks from Zera, Melody, and Feng.

Koga gets his face off the ground and he yells at Ayame, angrily, "Damn it, Ayame! What now!"

Ayame asks, while ignoring Koga, "Melody-chan, do you think that this have anything to do with the disappearance of Megumi-chan's mate's sister and her husband?"

Melody says, in reply, "Maybe, but we weren't told yet! Hopefully, we can get some answers."

Just then, a male voice rings out, "I would certainly hope so." The group turns to see coming from the entrance of the village more groups of people coming towards them. One is a young looking female in her mid 20s with blackish brown hair tied to a ponytail, with crimson eyes, beaded earrings, wearing a blue and green kosode kimono under a white and crimson kimono while a yellow patterned style obi wrapped around her waist. Her lips were crimson red and wore white socks and sandals with a green sleeveless haori.

The second is a tall male with a dark violet crescent moon on his forehead. He also long silver hair to his kneecaps has two red demonic markings on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. He has golden eyes that were piercing that held a cold, indifferent, and dominance, and his hands has claws that is the same size as Zera's. His armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and on his right shoulder held a long fluffy tail. His kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and yellow sash around his waist with purple designs with a sword and a Japanese katana and sheath. He wears Sashinuki Hakama pants, which are gathered at the ankles producing the 'ballooning' effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots.

The third is a youthful looking female that is as tall as Zera with her long silver hair long tied in a tied in a ponytail similar to high ponytail, narrowed blue eyes that had kind and fierce look, and she had blue marks on her face. She had claws that were the same size as a dog demon humanoid of her age. She had a sexy slender female figure under a golden kimono with a red phoenix on the back of it. Her kimono was short, stopping just above her mid-thigh, showing off her sexy and seductive legs and the top of her kimono revealed a moderate cleavage of her well-developed, curved, and voluptuous bust. The kimono was tied closed with a red silk sash that was tied in a large bow in the back with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to the tall male's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline and wore a yellow haori jacket. Wrapped around her back was a sheath and sword, similar to Norman from Mighty Max and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi has from his 'Tenchi Muyo' anime series.

The fourth is another male with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail with bangs similar to Adult Trunks from Dragonball GT, a dark violet crescent moon on his forehead, piercing golden eyes, and his hands has claws. He has on a red kimono with a purple honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves and orange sash around his waist with purple designs with a Japanese style katana. Over his kimono, he wears an orange haori that goes down to his ankles.

The fifth and last is a human female in her early and mid-20s with short black hair tied to a small ponytail, brownish and golden eyes, and wearing a short blue kimono that extends to mid-thigh with a red obi tied around her slender and feminine waist which had a Japanese katana attach by a red obi, white socks, and sandals and a white haori jacket with blue designs that goes down towards her ankles.

As Koga stands onto his feet, the black haired female says, with a smile, "Hey guys, it's been a while since we've seen each other!"

Ayame says, with a smile, "I know, Mindy-chan! You're looking great!"

The black haired female, Mindy, with a loving smile while looking at the red clad silver haired male, "Well, after being mated to a hot and sexy dog demon will do that to a person, Ayame-san!"

Zera says, with a droll tone with a sly smile, "Don't overflow Kenochi's ego, Mindy!"

The red clad silver haired male, Kenochi, exclaims, insulted, "Sissy! Not cool! Insulting me in front of my mate here!"

Zera asks Kenochi, with a serious glare while shaking her right fist, "What have I told you about calling me 'Sissy'!"

Kenochi says, fearfully, "Don't call you that!"

Zera says, with an annoyed glare, "Exactly!"

Melody says, while rubbing her forehead, "I swear, Nii-chan! You're just as bad as Megumi's human mate, but then, Atticus is the same as Megumi with those stupid 'Bro-Bro' and 'Sissy' names!"

Mindy says, in a plain tone, "Well, I hope that we can get something about Alexis and Jaden's disappearance from this meeting, because I really miss them."

The silver haired and golden clad female tells Mindy, with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that, Mindy! We'll find them one day!"

Mindy says, with a nod, "Thanks for the confident boast, Suzame-san."

Feng asks Suzame, "Suzame-san, where is Katsuhiro-san?"

Suzame replies, with a plain tone, "He's already at the village with Lady Izayoi."

The taller silver haired male asks Melody, in a plain tone, "Melody, are you going to escort us to the conference room, because we're wasting time staying here?"

Suzame tells the taller silver haired male, seriously, "No need to be impatient, Sesshomaru, we're just doing a bit of socializing."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I guess that we should be going now since my mother, Megumi, and Atticus are already there." The group then begins walking towards the Neo-Moonlight Village.

(**In the Tsukikage's office; sometime later**)

In the Tsukikage's office, we find the Fifth Tsukikage handling a lot of paperwork and needless to say, he doesn't like it at all which is pretty obvious with the annoyed scowl on his face.

Fifth Tsukikage thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it, Minato! I just wish that you taught me how to take care of this fucking paperwork before you died! How does any king, queen, or Kage know how to go through all this shit? This is insane!"_ Just then, the intercom rings and the Fifth Tsukikage press the button and calls out, "What is it?"

The voice rings out from the intercom, "Lord Tsukikage, Lady Junko and her team has returned to the village and Lady Junko is here alone."

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a plain tone, "Tell her to come up to my office for a report!" Fifth Tsukikage thinks in his mind, plainly, _"A good distraction from these damn papers!"_ Fifth Tsukikage waits for a few moments and a knock on the door is heard, which the Fifth Tsukikage calls out, "Come in!" As the doors open, a Neo-Moonlight ninja comes into the office and the youthful looking female looks to be around be 23-years-old with pale skin, long black hair flowing down her back, deep green eyes along with claws instead of fingers on her hands with a marriage ring on the right, pointy elf-like ears, is wearing a green long-sleeved kimono-like blouse that's low-cut revealing a good portion of her moderate cleavage held together by a dark grey-blue obi with a Japanese katana and sheath, a white fur mini-skirt, with a short white coyate tail on her tailbone, and a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black crescent moon on her back, white socks, and sandals along with a ninja pouch on her right knee and side for her shrunken and kunai knives and under her outfit showed a good athletic and voluptuous feminine figure.

Fifth Tsukikage asks, with a smile, "Hey Junko! How was the mission?"

The female, Junko, replies, with a sly smile while taking out a document from her bag, "Well we killed two missing nins from the grass, and we had slight trouble with the Sound village otherwise everything went pretty smoothly."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with an irritated sigh, "That damned Orochimaru…!" Fifth Tsukikage then says, with a smile, "Well, I'm glad that none of you got hurt. So where are the others?"

Junko replies, in a plain tone, "Oh! I've sent them home! Here!" Junko then gives the document to the Fifth Tsukikage and she says, "And here's the report."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with an annoyed tone while taking the document, "Oh man! More paperwork for me to deal with!"

Junko says, with a sly smile, "Well, no one said that being leader of a Hidden Village will be easy."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sigh, "Tell me about it!" Fifth Tsukikage then leans back on his huge chair with an exhausted sigh and then feels a sudden weight on his lap which he sees to be Junko sitting sideways on his lap with her arms around his neck and nuzzles on his neck. Fifth Tsukikage then notices Junko's sword is next to his own sword, which he placed by the corner.

Junko says, with a plain tone, "I noticed that fox brat is in this building's waiting room."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with an annoyed snort, "Oh him! Yeah he was here just the other day! He told me that his men found three human kids at the Land of Waves where Kakashi Hatake and his Genin team were stationed."

Junko says, in a surprised tone, "Kakashi finally has a Genin team that past that teamwork test! Any idea who they are?"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a plain tone while wrapping his arms around Junko's waist, "Totally clueless, so I've sent our daughter, Asagi, Kotori, and Milo-chan there to help out with Kotori acting as leader!"

Junko asks, curiously, "Why? I know that in the Land of Waves is where the corrupt businessman, Gato, is stationed as well as the rumored Zabuza Momochi, Demon Ninja of the Mist, but I'm sure that someone with Kakashi's skills could handle him."

Fifth Tsukikage tells Junko, "It's more complicated than that! THAT guy came here and he told me that one of those kids have on them the Shikon Jewel that was used for Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell!"

Junko says, surprised, "But how? It was supposed to be have sent to another dimension!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a serious tone, "It did, except that this dimension happens to be the unlucky place for it and there's more." The Fifth Tsukikage then tells Junko everything that the cloaked ninja revealed to them.

After he was done, Junko says, with an annoyed tone, "Oh great! Not we have the Shikon Jewel to worry about, but that bastard Naraku is here in this time!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "He's not much of a threat since he doesn't have all of his former powers and that's the reason another reason why I've sent Kotori and the others because even though Zabuza and Gato are brought down, there's a possibility that Naraku would strike and with their skills, it would be easy and the Shikon Jewel can't be used by anyone with a demonic aura, but as people for Orochimaru and THAT bastard, are another story and that new Signer that happens to be one of the two of the Signers' kids will be Naraku's target."

Junko says, with an annoyed tone, "I don't like it, especially since THAT girl will be coming over to this land where she has no business in!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "She's not coming to this village and I told Shippo that should he even try to bring her here or be in any part of any plan to bring her here, then he'll be forever be banned from coming here to this village and our contract on protecting him and his kitsune village from other demons or human hunters will be null and void. SHE is going to the Leaf Village to train that new protector of the Shikon Jewel."

Junko says, with purring against the Fifth Tsukikage's neck and slowly caressing his face, "Good, because for the past five hundred years, we've had a perfect life together, married and mated to you, with four children with one a Jounin, one a Chunin, one going to be a ninja, and the other an Academy student, who happens to be at the top of her class and I never want that to go away."

Fifth Tsukikage says, taking her chin, "And it will not happen, Ju-chan!" The Fifth Tsukikage then kisses Junko's lips deeply, turns her body over to him, so she is facing him and places his arms inside Junko's haori to feel her slender form in his arms with his hands rubbing her back, causing Junko to moan in the kiss and knock off the Fifth Tsukikage's hat to reveal a pair of dog ears, which she intertwine her fingers on, which caused her husband to moan in pleasure as he removes Junko's haori and throws it on the floor. The Fifth Tsukikage then nips Junko's neck, causing more moans to come from her mouth as well as a sharp gasp as she feels her husband's left hand onto her right breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. The Fifth Tsukikage then rubs the spine of his wife's clothed back while fondling her breast with his left, giving Junko more pleasurable feelings and her inner heat is growing to new heights as she wanted to feel her husband's hands on her chest with no restraints, so she moves his hand from her breast to the knot of her obi, giving him a signal to remove it.

Junko says, in a pleasurable moan, "Koiishi, please untie it!" Junko feels her husband's hands untie her obi causing it to fall to the floor on her haori and places his left hand inside her opened blouse which reveals her cleavage of her full well-shaped, curved, and voluptuous breasts covered by a black lace brassiere to feel her soft skin and sneaked his hand underneath her left bra cup to gently massage her soft mound, which his whole hand couldn't almost cover it, causing more pleasurable gasps and moans to come out of her mouth as she feels her husband suck a tender spot of her neck, causing her to suck in air sharply. The Fifth Tsukikage nibbles on her neck, hungrily, while pinching her nipple and more moans come from her mouth. Junko tugs onto the Fifth Tsukikage's cloak, signaling for him to take it off, which he did and Junko helped him take off his red kimono top and inner kimono, revealing a well-shaped and muscular upper body with ads and all without a hint of fat on them. Junko smirks as she places kisses on his neck while noting the bite mark on the left side of his neck, made by her own fangs. While kissing his neck, Junko removes her blouse from her body and throws it away without a care and soon after feels her husband's lips on her cleavage, kissing and sucking at it, hungrily. Junko says, in a soft moan, "…T…th…that feels so good…!" Junko then finds herself being carried up while her husband's hands are on her behind, supporting her as she's found sitting on the right side of her husband's desk. Fifth Tsukikage pushes everything on his deck and to the ground without a care. He then laid her back until Junko is lying on the desk while his face was on her chest. Junko then tighten her legs around the Fifth Tsukikage's waist and moves her hands underneath the Fifth Tsukikage's soft silver hair as she feels her mate's arms wrapped around her waist, possessively, and his tongue, slowly and softly, entering between her breasts, causing Junko to groan in pleasure as she arched her back slight while grabbing a fistful of her husband's hair. Junko's soft moans and whimpers were like sweet nymphs voices to the Fifth Tsukikage's ears which were still played with by his wife's fingers that he wanted to hear more of it as he places his whole hands onto both of his wife's covered breasts pressing them together, making her cleavage more deeper as he continue kiss it while feeling his bangs being moved back by his wife's hands.

Junko says, in a soft moan while getting hot and bothered, "…Oh…In…" Junko moans loudly as the Fifth Tsukikage gently pinches the silhouette of her nipples, causing more moans coming from Junko's mouth where her fangs were showing and her moans were heard around the corners of the room, sounding like a dog 'in the heat' while pulling her husband's head to her chest. The Fifth Tsukikage then while his left hand to the silhouette of her right breast nipple to plays with it, moves the other to her back towards the clasp to Junko's bra, twisting and pulling on it in a playful manner causing her to get impatient as he continues his torturous game as he is playing with her bra clasp and nipple silhouette as well as kissing and sucking her cleavage. After three minutes of this game and gripping his hair even tighter, Junko then whispers to his ear, lustfully and dangerously, "I know that you're having fun, Anata, but you're playing a very dangerous game with a horny coyote demon here! Take the damn thing off! NOW!" Junko then kisses her husband's forehead as his right hand goes her back and to the clasp of her black bra while taking his time as he kisses and sucks at his wife's cleavage to unhook it slowly.

Junko wanted nothing more to have the black contraption to be removed and is getting impatient by her husband's 'game' as she felt the first two clasps open and all he has to do is unhook the last one. The Fifth Tsukikage notices the bite marks on Junko's neck at the right side, which he marked on her many years ago. He moves his lips onto his wife's neck, while kissing and sucking it, causing Junko to moan as she buries her fingers into his silver locks. After feeling the last clasp being unlatched to Junko's delight as she throws the undergarment away without a care with a sly and seductive smile and giggle on her lips.

The Fifth Tsukikage looks down at his wife, who was gently sliding her hands all over his chest and shoulders in a seductive way and her green eyes shimmering with love and lust for him. The Fifth Tsukikage places his hands onto her soft mounds while kissing her neck and gently massages them, then pinching her nipples, causing Junko to moan and arch her back slightly more. The Fifth Tsukikage then moves his lips to Junko's right breast nipple, sucking it for all it's worth.

Junko says, in a pleasure filled moan, "I…In…ke…keep…going." Junko then pulls her husband's head to her chest, while gripping her on her husband's hair in a death grip and she feels his right hand that was still covering her left breast, squeezing it while his tongue around her nipple and brought even more whimpering sighs from his wife, who writhed underneath him desperately as the Fifth Tsukikage's free arm was wrapped around her slender waist, keeping her in place while he continues giving his wife pleasurable feelings as he tries to put his wife's whole right breast into his mouth to where he fit it and uses his tongue to slap her nipple. Junko says, in a moan, "I've…missed this…for the past four weeks…on that mission!" Fifth Tsukikage moves from her nipple with a loud pop and moves to the next one, giving it the same treatment. The Fifth Tsukikage sucked even harder and hungrily while enjoying the noise that his wife was making. Junko yelps in pain as she feels her husband's teeth bit her nipple and being toyed with by his tongue to make the swell to go away. Junko feels her husband's tongue slapping her nipple, rapidly, and she groans out, with lust and her arousal rising, "I…ca…I…wan…Oh…yes…" While giving his oral pleasure to his wife's breasts, the Fifth Tsukikage moves his right hand to the hem of Junko's fur mini-skirt to remove it, which he almost attempted to do, but a buzz on the intercom that got them out of their nearly passionate lovemaking to their annoyance, especially Junko's.

Junko says, in a lustful frustration, "Damn it! I hate that fucking thing!"

After releasing his wife, the Fifth Tsukikage says, with an annoyed snarl, "Yes!"

The voice rings out from the intercom, "Lord Tsukikage, the people you called for the meeting are here."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with an irritated and frustrated tone, "Fine! I'll be there!"

Junko says, in an annoyed snarl while sitting up, "Damn it! Why did you have to have a meeting NOW!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a loving smile, "I know how you must feel, koi, but unfortunately, this meeting is a very important one, besides, with Yumi gone to the Land of Waves, our son, Keiji, in his own mission, we'll have the house to ourselves, but we'll have to have Matoko and Tsukiko to go somewhere else for the night."

Junko asks, in a groan, "But where?"

Fifth Tsukikage replies, with a smile, "Well, we can have Makoto go somewhere to help Tsukiko out with training since he's the top of his class in the Academy and he's almost a ninja once he graduates next week. This way, we can have the mansion to ourselves for a change."

Junko says, with a sigh and smile, "Well, I guess that'll be okay! It's been a while since we had the mansion to ourselves." Junko then says, with a sly and dangerous tone with lust, "And I get to have you all to myself for the night since you've pushed my buttons with that foreplay, my sexy puppy!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sly smile, "Believe me when I say I wanted to feel your skin for the past four weeks, Ju-chan, and those sweet moans that I've heard from you for the past five hundred years, my little coyote vixen! Now, let's get dressed!" Junko nods her head in reply as she moves away from the desk while fixing up her fur skirt and moves to pick up her bra, blouse, and haori to put them back on and the Fifth Tsukikage goes for his own clothes as well.

(**Within another room in the Tsukikage's tower; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves within a room where a huge round table that could fit at least fourteen chairs around it and the group that we saw on the path to the Neo-Moonlight Village coming into the room.

Koga exclaims, seriously, "Where's that mutt! I don't see him and his coyote whore anywhere!"

Ayame exclaims, seriously, "Sit boy!" Koga is once again slammed to the ground hard while muttering a few colorful words, which won't be mentioned.

Feng says, with a snort, "Foolish wolf! I'd thought that these years would have made you a bit smarter!"

The green haori clad woman says, with a droll tone, "Not so much!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "So true, Kagura!"

Just then, a female voice rings out, "I thought I recognize that crash to the ground! Wolf boy doesn't know when to quit!" The group turns to see Izayoi, Shippo, and five other people coming with her.

One of the people is a female version of the Fifth Tsukikage and around his age, her long silver hair is tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, a dark violet crescent moon mark is on her forehead, a bit narrowed golden eyes with some orange eye shadow, she wore a yellow short kimono that extends to mid-thigh and low cut that showed a moderate cleavage for her voluptuous bust, which showed her own sexy and seductive figure underneath her clothes with a blood red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. Her clawed feet had sandals surrounding them and her claws are similar size to the Fifth Tsukikage. Attached to her slender waist are two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi with black sheaths. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. Over her kimono is a white sleeved haori jacket similar to the haori jackets that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black crescent moon mark on her back, fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's from Bleach but extend to above her elbows with a golden marriage ring on her right hand. Her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

The other is a tall and young looking male with his silver hair flowing down his back with dog ears on top of his head, narrowed golden eyes filled with a bit of playfulness, like the Fifth Tsukikage, he too has clawed fingers with a marriage ring on his right hand, wearing blue kimono top with grey hakama pants, a sleeveless light blue haori over his kimono, white socks, and tan sandals.

The third one is a female fox humanoid with long blue hair tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a sleeveless blue low cut short kimono that extends to mid-thigh and shows off her slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches. Over her blue kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black double horizontal slash on her back, her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

The fourth one is another female fox humanoid with the same appearance as other female fox humanoid, but her long red hair is tied to a high ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a sleeveless red low cut short kimono that extends to mid-thigh and shows off her own slender and seductive female figure as well as a moderate cleavage of her own voluptuous and perky busts as well as wearing a black sash around her slender waist with a bushy fox like tail. On her arms, she wears thin, tight and black arm guards on both of her hands which is holstered by her middle finger and extends beyond her wrists. Finally, she wears thin, tight, black leg/foot guards on both of her legs which start midway from her shins down to her middle toes, held by thin straps at her arches. Over her red kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black four horizontal slash on her back, her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals.

The fifth and last one is another male with long black hair flowing down his back, narrowed green eyes, light tan skin, wearing a light blue kimono top and brown fur shorts with a long fox tail. Over his outfit is a white long sleeved haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black crescent moon on his back, and fur like sandals.

Mindy says, with a wide smile, "Katsuhiro-san, Izayoi-san, Shippo, Megumi-san, Atticus, Sonoko-san, and Yukiko-san!"

The silver haired young man, Atticus, says, with a smile, "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Koga then gets onto his feet while dusting himself with an annoyed scowl on his face.

The long black haired male, Katsuhiro, says, while looking at Koga, "Wolf boy, you're looking as dumb as ever!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Watch it, coyote!"

Ayame tells Koga, with a serious glare, "Koga…!"

Koga exclaims, seriously, "But he's started it!"

Suzame tells Melody, "Melody-chan, I don't see your brother and Ju-chan around."

Melody says, in reply, "I'm sure that they'll be here!"

Just then, Junko's voice rings out, "We're here!" Everyone looks to see the Fifth Tsukikage and Junko, fully clothed, walking into the room.

Ayame says, with a wide smile, "Good afternoon, Lord Tsukikage!"

Fifth Tsukikage tells Ayame, with a smile, "Listen, Ayame-chan, we've been through with this before, you can call me by my given name since we're among family and friends…" Fifth Tsukikage then says, coldly while glaring at Shippo and Koga, "…with the exception of two of course!" Shippo winches at the Fifth Tsukikage's cold glare and Koga gives an annoyed snort.

Ayame says, with an embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha-kun." (AN: Naruhina Inukag fan gets the brownie points! That's right! Inuyasha is the Tsukikage!)

Megumi asks, with a sly grin while taking in the scents of the Fifth Tsukikage and Junko, "So, Bro-Bro, did you and Ju-chan enjoy your reunion!" Red hues appear on the Fifth Tsukikage's and Junko's cheeks at Megumi's comment as they were flustered on what happened earlier.

Katsuhiro says, with a sly smile, "Judging by their faces, I'd say that it's right on the money!"

Koga says, with a snort, "That's disgusting!"

Kenochi zips closer to the Fifth Tsukikage and he says, slyly, "Listen, little bro, if you need anyways to pleasing…!" Just then, the Fifth Tsukikage's right fist then smashes into Kenochi's face while a red blush is on his face.

Fifth Tsukikage says, annoyed, "Shut it!"

As the group too their seats and the Fifth Tsukikage walks in the front, Sesshomaru asks, "Inuyasha, why have you called us here? You wouldn't gather everyone here if it was important."

Fifth Tsukikage replies, with a plain tone, "That's right, Ani-chan! The reason why I've called you here is the same reason why I've sent my daughter, sister, Asagi, and Milo-chan away to a top secret mission. The Shikon Jewel that was used for Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell has come back!"

There are many gasps of shock and surprise and Melody exclaims, seriously, "That's impossible! It was supposed to be sent to another dimension when it was done!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "It was sent, but the other dimension was meant for this dimension!"

Koga exclaims, nastily, "So, in other words, you and your sisters' wacked up plan to send the Shikon Jewel away was nothing but a big flop!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, annoyed, "Ayame-chan, please…!"

Ayame says, plainly, "Sit boy!" Koga had his face slammed to the table hard, while making a dent on it and Junko, Katsuhiro, Kenochi, and Melody snickers at this while Zera and Feng place sly smiles at this.

Junko thinks in her mind, while snickering, _"Stupid wolf deserved it for insulting my sister-in-law's plan!"_

Mindy asks, curiously, "Another dimension? What are you guys talking about?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "The Time Reversal spell consists with a ton of miko energy from dead or alive human mikos as well as youkai miko and youkai energy and it was used to change to where certain events like the deaths of Lady Izayoi, Sonoko-chan, Yukiko-chan, Renta-kun, and Haji-kun and the creation of Naraku would never happen and the Shikon Jewel was supposed to go to another dimension after being used."

Koga exclaims, after removing his face from the table, "And let's not forget that you had to kick Kagome out of our Era in order to keep it that way!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, annoyed as well as a bit of anger, "Ayame-chan, please!"

Ayame exclaims, seriously, "Sit boy!" Koga is slammed back to the table hard with a loud thud.

Atticus asks, curiously, "Who's Kagome?"

Junko says, with a snort, "A worthless and stupid human miko who betrayed Inu-chan, here, and was exiled as a traitor to boot!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "Kagome never betrayed Inuyasha!"

Melody tells Shippo, with a sneer, "Oh! It seems that someone hasn't changed one bit! You're still blaming my brother for being the betrayer!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "That's not what I'm saying, Melody!"

Zera tells Shippo, with a serious glare, "Let's not forget who first opened fire with his immature actions, boy! I'd suggest knowing your place here if I were you!" Shippo couldn't retort as memories of the action came into his mind which brought guilt and shame feelings to his heart.

Izayoi asks the Fifth Tsukikage, "Inuyasha, is there anything else that you need to address?"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a nod, "Right! The reason why I've sent Kotori and her team away to the Land of Waves is to assist helping Kakashi Hatake and his team of Genin in protecting the new Shikon Jewel's protector as well as two other children with one of them believing to be a new Signer of the Crimson Dragon."

Ayame says, surprised, "A new Signer!"

Sonoko tells Fifth Tsukikage, in a surprised tone, "Inu-chan, you said that one of the children are new Signer, what happened to the old ones."

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "The old Signers were killed by an unknown organization and the Crimson Dragon must have transferred its power to a new one."

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "So, that's why you've sent your daughter, our sister, Asagi, and NekitaKariba to the Land of Waves was because of this."

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a plain tone, "Those four are some of my best ninjas in this village and it's considered to be an S-class mission and since it's in the Land of Waves, there's a hunch that Gato, the rumored corrupt businessman, and the Zabuza Momochi will be there."

Yukiko says, surprised, "Zabuza the Demon!"

Suzame says, in a plain tone, "It's a good thing that you sent those four there, because even someone of Kakashi's level would have his hands full with Zabuza's skill even if he manages to defeat him."

After peeling his face from the table, Koga says, in a serious tone, "Not just Gato and Zabuza, there's plenty of rats in the Leaf Village that would use the Shikon Jewel and the Crimson Dragon's power, especially the biggest rat, Danzo!"

Katsuhiro says, in a plain tone, "For once, wolf breath, I agree! Should Danzo find out about the Shikon Jewel and the Signers more especially Orochimaru and HIM, then there's no telling what would happen?"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "And that's not all! Naraku is alive and this time too!"

Katsuhiro says, surprised, "Naraku is alive!"

Kagura yells at Shippo, angrily, "You brat! You're a liar!"

Junko tells Kagura, in a plain tone, "The fox isn't lying for once! However, Naraku is probably hiding somewhere under our radar while gathering his strength to strike."

Mindy asks, curiously, "Who's Naraku?"

Koga says, in reply, "He was our enemy in our last dimension's past and caused a lot of problems for us."

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a plain tone, "Good news is that Naraku is now a former shell of his former self and he can't get his hands on the Shikon Jewel since one touch of anything with a demonic aura with evil intentions, it will purify him in an instant."

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "But that doesn't exclude humans with evil intentions that rival demons like Danzo, Orochimaru, and HIM and Naraku could get his hands on that Signer child as well as a Jinchuriki to regain his former powers if not more." Soon enough, Zera notions to the Fifth Tsukikage about something above him which he notices and got the message.

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a plain tone while taking out a kunai knife from his pocket, "There's another reason why I've sent them is to check on something which got me a bad feeling for the past twelve YEARS!" Fifth Tsukikage then throws the kunai knife to a ceiling tile, which was opened to reveal one figure came out of the ceiling and crashed into the table hard.

The figure lying on the table is young boy around Naruto's age with long silver hair tied to a braided ponytail, goggles similar to Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya from Digimon Season 2 on his forehand, golden eyes, elf like ears, clawed fingers, and wearing a white kosode kimono with navy blue stripes on the long sleeves with a matching color shitagi or undershirt underneath and navy blue hakama as well as white socks and sandals. When seeing this, the Fifth Tsukikage and Junko didn't have very amused looks on their faces and the young boy says, with a nervous smile, "Hey Tou-chan and Kaa-chan!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in an annoyed snarl, "Makoto…!"

Junko asks the young boy, Makoto, in a low and angered tone with her arms crossed below her breasts, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a low dangerous tone, "And it better be good!"

Koga says, in a plain tone while pointing at a sutra in Makoto's hand, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the little mutant has been spying on us while using your sisters' sutras!"

Junko asks, while glaring at Makoto, "Where did you get that sutra, young man?"

Megumi tells Junko, in a bit of a nervous tone, "I would be the one, Ju-chan! I didn't think that he would go this far!"

Junko tells Megumi, with a serious glare, "Meggie-chan, you know Makoto's tendency of looking for trouble!"

Fifth Tsukikage asks Makoto, with a serious glare, "And aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Makoto replies, plainly, "We got off early, sir!" Makoto asks his father, in a pleading tone, "Tou-chan, you've got to give me this case! I promise that I won't mess up!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sly smile, "I know you wouldn't, son…because you're not going!"

Makoto exclaims, pleadingly, "Tou-chan, please…!"

Junko tells Makoto, seriously, "I think that you've heard your father speak, Makoto!"

Makoto tells Junko, "But Kaa-chan, that's not fair that Nee-chan gets to go!"

Junko says, in a serious tone, "That's because Yumi has more experience than you!"

Suzame tells Makoto, "Besides, kid, you're not even a ninja yet!"

Makoto says, in a serious tone, "But I'm the best student from the academy and on my way to becoming the next Tsukikage!"

Fifth Tsukikage tells Makoto, with a serious glare with arms crossed, "You may be the best student from your class, but you're not where near of becoming Tsukikage, squirt! But if you want a mission, then I'll give you one!"

Makoto exclaims, excitedly, "You mean you'll let me go!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sly grin, "Not quite, son! This mission is where you take on the role as a big brother to your little sister, Tsukiko!"

That brought Makoto's world down and he yells out, annoyed, "No way! Come on, Tou-chan! Not that! She's such a little kid!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a serious tone, "Too bad! Your mission consists that you help her with kunai and shuriken training as well as ninjutsu and genjutsu for the whole night!"

Makoto exclaims, seriously, "But Tou-chan…!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, points at the exit, "No buts! Now, go back to the academy and wait for your sister!"

Makoto says, pleadingly, "But…!"

Junko says, with a serious tone, "I think that you heard your father! Go!" Makoto then moves from the table and walks out of the door with a solemn look on his face.

After he's gone and out of hearing range, Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sigh, "Man! I don't know what to do with that kid!"

Izayoi tells Fifth Tsukikage, "Makoto is at that age where he desires more challenges than he can handle in his age, Inuyasha. It's the same with boys with Saiyan DNA like you when you were his age."

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a low mutter, "Which is why I don't want him making the same mistakes that I did!"

Koga says, lowly, "Isn't that the truth?"

Fifth Tsukikage exclaims, while glaring at Koga, "Ayame-chan, would you please…!"

Ayame exclaims, "Sit boy!" Koga is then slammed hard onto the table again when his necklace glowed.

Katsuhiro says, with a snort, "Serves the stupid wolf right!"

Kagura says, in a plain tone, "He must really love the ground so much."

Koga sits up and he exclaims at Ayame, annoyed while grabbing his necklace, "Damn it, Ayame! When are you going to get these stupid beads off!"

Ayame replies, in a snort, "Try 'Whenever Inuyasha-kun asks them off'?"

Koga yells at Ayame, angrily while jumping from his seat, "You've been using these things for the past five hundred years to get your or that mutt's own way! It's like I'm restrained from speaking my mind!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a snort, "Welcome to my world!"

Koga yells at Fifth Tsukikage, nastily, "You, however, deserved these beads more than me, mutt! So, shut up!"

Ayame exclaims, strongly, "Sit boy!" Koga is them slammed back to the ground and Ayame tells him, seriously, "Have you forgotten the main reason why you were given that rosary! SIT! Inuyasha-kun nor his family has ever forgiven you for what you did! SIT! And I for one don't blame them! SIT! I told you that we're guests in this village! SIT! And I will not have you insult Inuyasha-kun when we're in his village! SIT!" With every 'sit', Koga is slammed onto the ground while giving out groans in pain while Katsuhiro, Junko, Kenochi, Megumi, and Melody were laughing their heads off and the Zera and Feng were giving very amused looks on their faces.

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a plain tone, "Now, as I was saying, the another reason why I've sent Yumi, Kotori, Asagi, and Milo-chan is that I had a very sneaking suspicion concerning Minato's kids, more like Ane-chan and Nee-chan had a sneaking suspicion."

Koga gets onto his feet, slowly, and while getting back to his seat, he asks, with a glare, "Those kids are dead! The Leaf sent you a message about it, didn't they!"

Sesshomaru says, in a serious tone, "True, however, there are plenty of liars within the Leaf Village like for instance, Minato's children maybe still alive and well!"

Mindy asks, curiously, "But why would the Third Hokage lie about that!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "I know Hiruzen Sarutobi enough to know that he would never lie since the idea to bring Minato's kids here for safety after Minato and Kushina's deaths!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Unlike the most humans, Hiruzen is one of the most trusted ones that I know! Most likely, the messaging must have been tampered with, but without proper evidence, we can't act upon it without starting a needless war with the Leaf Village after being allies since its creation by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

Zera says, with a serious tone, "And with the issue of the Shikon Jewel and Signers, it will be a good excuse to send people to the Leaf Village without raising suspicion by the elders or Danzo. A Fourth Great War will not be needed, especially with our trusted allies of the Leaf!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a droll tone, "And more unneeded paperwork for me to deal with!"

Sesshomaru tells Fifth Tsukikage, "Believe me, little brother, you're not the only one that has to handle the annoyance of paperwork!"

Koga says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah no kidding! Just as you think you're finished more seems to come in! I swear, it's the bane of all rulers in this time! I seem to remember a time where as a leader, you lead and protect, no damn paperwork to worry about!"

Megumi says, in a plain tone, "It's not any easier in the council!"

Junko says, in a plain tone, "And being a captain of the ANBU squad too!"

Kenochi asks, curiously, "What about the Shikon Jewel's new protector?"

Junko says, with an annoyed tone, "Oh! That human girl will be called over to our lands to train the new protector!"

Korvo says, perplexed, "What human girl?" Korvo's eyes widened and he says, surprised, "You don't mean…!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a cold angered and serious tone, "I'd rather kiss a donkey's behind, but there will be other demons flocking towards that new girl coming for the jewel and even though the jewel can't be touched by those with demonic auras with evil intentions, but THAT guy has his doubts, because he believed that one day that if she could come here to help protect the jewel since a single impure wish made on the jewel could cause the Shikon Jewel to be used by evil demons like Naraku and with her skills she could train the new protector as a priestess to protect the jewel! I don't blame the guy considering HIS ninja clan is in the Leaf and I'm not so sure about the youngest survivor of THAT clan! He might use the Shikon Jewel to make himself stronger to defeat his brother even when he doesn't know the truth about what really happened! Another reason why I had sent them to the Land of Waves!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Even though I don't like the idea of THAT brat coming to these lands, Inuyasha, I have to admit that I agree with you about that human boy from THAT clan! I know how the workings of THAT clan are and if a single wish from that jewel is made, then someone like Naraku could easily take the jewel! I just hope that this new protector actually has a brain unlike the last one!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in a serious tone, "You don't have to worry much, Ane-chan, but SHE will only go to the Leaf Village and stay the hell away from this village!" Fifth Tsukikage thinks in his mind, seriously, _"And away from me too!"_ Just then, a loud banging noise is heard and everyone looks at Koga, who was standing up with a not so pleased look on his face, glaring at the Fifth Tsukikage. Fifth Tsukikage asks Koga, in a cold and calm tone, "Is there something wrong, wolf?"

Koga says, in a sneer, "Is there something wrong? Oh I can give you plenty, mutt! You just can't get off your high horse and admit that you've missed her, don't you?"

Fifth Tsukikage says, in an angered tone, "And why would I miss that backstabbing bitch for, after what she did to me! There are some things that can't be forgiven and HER actions go to that category!" Fifth Tsukikage tells Koga, coldly, "Besides, wolf, you shouldn't be even talking to me about that since like the runt, you too had a part to play in what happened!"

Just then, Koga jumps towards the Fifth Tsukikage and he says, while grabbing his Kage garb, "Oh! I haven't forgotten that and I haven't forgotten how your gang just kicked her out of our time just because since she wasn't from the Feudal Era, your little plan would have gone in smoke!"

Junko yells at Koga, strongly, "Hey, fleabag, unhand my husband now!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a snort, "Aren't your comrades that we're killed by Naraku are back alive because of Ane-chan's 'little plan'?"

Koga says, in an angered tone, "True, however, if it meant that Kagome had to be kicked out, then I would have gladly taken that back! She was special to us, even you, or have you forgotten that!"

Fifth Tsukikage says, with a sneer, "Oh you mean when I was like her fucking pet and you took great amusement when she 'sat' me for trying to kill you! Not to mention that she NEARLY killed me and didn't show one ounce of regret! Took your side in EVERY turn!" Fifth Tsukikage then grabs Koga's right hand that was grabbing his garb in an iron grip, which causes Koga to yelp in pain and letting go of him and the Fifth Tsukikage tells Koga, coldly, "You're in my village, wolf, and if you go too far, then I'm kicking your ass out!" Fifth Tsukikage then throws Koga back pretty far and Koga snarls while gripping his wrist trying to reduce the swelling and Ayame shook her head at this. Fifth Tsukikage tells Koga, coldly with a deadly glare, "Now, get back to your seat, before I get even angrier!" Koga cringes at from the deadly levels of KI, Killer Intent, unleashed by the leader of the Neo-Moonlight Village while sending growls as he walks back to his seat while freezing at another KI from his wife, Ayame. Fifth Tsukikage then says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, we may hear from Kotori and her team at the Land of Waves pretty soon. We'll let you guys know if we get something. The meeting is over!" After the Fifth Tsukikage and Junko left the room, the others got out their chairs and left the room while Atticus and Mindy walks over to Shippo as he left the room.

Mindy asks Shippo, "Hey Shippo, do you know why Inuyasha was so angry when this 'Kagome' person was mentioned? Did something happen between the two of them?"

Shippo replies, in a solemn tone, "Yeah! Kagome was almost Inuyasha's lover at one time, before he got with Junko until I made the biggest mistake of my life that destroyed any chance of them being together."

Atticus says, perplexed, "What happened?"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "I'll tell you!"

(**Back to Tokyo; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in a simple high school in Tokyo and we see a figure walking into the building to be Marcus Damon as many high school students in school uniforms walking out signaling that school was over.

Marcus thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Okay, Agumon and the others are hiding in the bushes, which is a good thing considering that the world isn't ready to know about Digimon after the Kurata incident and King Drasil nearly destroying this world. That cloaked guy did say that Kagome is a History Teacher in this school and I have to tell her that the Data Squad will be needed once again!"_

_**Flashback; earlier at the Tokyo Harbor**_

Right now, we find ourselves at the Tokyo Harbor where we find Marcus and his Digimon friends in front of the cloaked figure where we left him.

The cloaked figure tells Marcus, with a plain tone, "I'm glad that I've gained your trust, Marcus Damon. The reason why I've approach you since you were once a member of the Digimon Data Squad twelve years ago before the actions of Akihiro Kurata. For I fear that the evils of this world, will may also affect the Digital World too!"

Gaomon exclaims, shocked, "Affect the Digital World!"

Marcus yells out, strongly, "Not on my watch!"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "I fear to tell you that even your skills will not be enough to bring down this menace, Marcus Damon." The cloaked figure soon after tells Marcus and his Digimon friends about had happened lately and the legend of the 'Signers' and Crimson Dragon.

After he was done, Marcus says, in a surprised tone, "No way! Yusei Fudo and his wife, Akiza, were murdered by those ninja creeps!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "I'm afraid so!"

Marcus exclaims, strongly, "Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan as well as Akiza Fudo never deserved to die by those freaks and now they're after their kids! That's it! It's fighting time now! Tell me where those creeps are and I'll show them the power of the King of Ultimate Fighting!"

The cloaked figure says, with a solemn tone, "I'm afraid that even someone with your skills can't defeat them, Marcus Damon. However, the Digimon Data Squad will be needed once again to train the new members within the Signers."

Marcus asks, curiously, "Good idea, but where are we going to find them?"

_**End Flashback; Return to the present**_

Back in the present, Marcus goes into the high school and into the front office where he meets with a secretary's desk with a woman in her late 50s at the desk during paperwork. The secretary notices Marcus walking up to her and she asks him, "Excuse me, sir, may I help you?"

Marcus says, with a smile, "Yeah! I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi, who happens to work here?"

The secretary asks, curiously, "May I ask, who are you?"

Marcus replies, "I'm her…!"

Just then, a feminine voice rings out, "Excuse me! Are you looking for me?" Marcus whips his head to find a young woman, 22-years-old with long black hair, deep brown eyes, light pink hue on her lips, pearl earrings on her ears, blue formal business top with a dark blue formal skirt that's covers down to her kneecaps, but the material shows plenty of her voluptuous and well-developed bossom, aqua-blue formal jacket over the top of her formal business dress, black silk stockings that cover up to half-way up her thighs, and blue high-heeled stiletto shoes with a large black purse slung over her left shoulder behind him.

As Marcus looks at the young woman in front of him, he quickly pictures a ten-year-old version of the young woman and Marcus says, with a wide smile, "Wow, Kagome, you've grown up a lot! The last time I saw you were when you were only ten years old!"

The young woman, Kagome, asks, perplexed and a bit freaked out, "Okay, who are you and how did you know my name!"

Marcus asks, with a wide smile, "Come on, Kagome, you don't you recognize me! I'm your cousin, Marcus!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she pictures a fourteen year old version of Marcus in her mind while comparing it to the present Marcus and she exclaims, surprised with a wide smile, "Marcus-onii-chan!" Kagome then jumps into Marcus's arms while capturing him in a tight embrace.

The secretary asks Kagome, "Excuse me, Kagome, but do you know this man?"

Kagome replies, with a smile while getting out of Marcus's arms, "Yes, I do! This is my older cousin, Marcus Damon!" Kagome tells Marcus, "Marcus-onii-chan, I just got off of work, so we can leave now!" Soon enough, the two walks out of the office and Kagome asks Marcus, curiously, "How did you get back from the Digital World? Did it come open again?"

Marcus tells Kagome, with a smile, "We'll talk about it, later, cuz, but there's someone who wants to see you again!" Marcus takes out a device similar to his, but it is white and yellow, which made Kagome gasp in shock as Marcus pulled her outside of the school to a private corner.

Kagome yelps in shock, "That's my digivice!" Just then, the image of the white and pink striped Digimon appears on the screen and Kagome exclaims, with a wide smile, "Lunamon!"

Lunamon exclaims, with a smile, "Hi Kagome!" Kagome takes the Digivice from Marcus, thrusts it forward and exclaims, "Lunamon, realize!" Soon enough, white data energy comes out of Kagome's digivice and Lunamon appears from the energy.

Kagome goes and embraces her, happily, and she exclaims, happily, "It's so nice to see you, Lunamon!"

Lunamon says, with a smile, "Same here! I wished that I could see you again, Kagome, but the last time that I saw you, you were the same size as me!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I was only ten years old when you left and after the Kurata incident!"

Lunamon says, with a wide smile, "You've grown up at a lot! I bet that you have men pawing at you every second!"

Kagome says, with a bit unnerved, "Thanks…I think!"

Marcus tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Listen, Kagome, there's so much to tell you about, but to keep it short, we going to need the Digimon Data Squad, right away!"

Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "Revive the Digimon Data Squad! What's going on in the Digital World anyway!"

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "It's not just the Digital World! What's happening now is probably going to influence the Human World too! Similar to the Kurata incident! I think that you've heard what had happened with Yusei Fudo and his wife!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "How can I forget? It's been all over the news! It's tragic to know that happened to them and their kids are still missing!"

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "Well, it's connecting to their deaths too, cuz!" Just then, a loud beeping noise is heard from Marcus's pocket and he goes for it to pull out his own Digivice with Agumon on screen.

Agumon tells Marcus, "Boss, there's a Digimon signal coming from Area C8!"

Marcus says, surprised, "Area C8!"

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Oh no! That's almost near my mother's house!"

Marcus calls out, seriously, "What! We have to get there quickly!"

Kagome tells Marcus, seriously, "We can get there in my car! Come on!" Kagome then runs off with Marcus, who had a surprised look on his face, and Lunamon running after her.

(**At another part of Tokyo; sometime later**)

Right now, we find a huge grey monster that looks like a huge bomb with its fuse lighten up with muscular arms, with large red sunglasses, and matching boxing gloves is terrorizing the locals while throwing bombs all around. Just then, a red convertible comes racing to the scene and comes in a sudden stop with Marcus and Kagome coming out of there.

Kagome exclaims, surprised, "Bomber Nanimon!"

Marcus asks Kagome, curiously, "You know this Digimon!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "When you had that test to do, Bomber Nanimon came to the amusement park that your mom, Kristy-chan, Thomas-san, and I were at for Kristy-chan's birthday! He was terrorizing the people there, but Thomas-san and I with her Digimon partners took care of him!"

Marcus says, seriously while thrusting his Digivice forward, "It looks like he wants a repeat! Agumon, realize!"

Kagome exclaims, while thrusting her own Digivice, "Lunamon, realize!" Soon after, Agumon and Lunamon appear in front of their human partners and then, Bomber Nanimon then notices through the panicking and fleeing people.

Bomber Nanimon exclaims, strongly while looking at Kagome and Lunamon, "You two! I remember you!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Wait! We destroyed you before, so there couldn't be any way that you could remember us after being reborn again!"

Bomber Nanimon says, in a serious tone, "Oh no! I remember you two as well as that overgrown blue mutt and rabbit! I won't be defeated by the likes of you anymore!"

Marcus exclaims, strongly, "We'll see about that! Agumon!"

Agumon yells out, strongly, "It's fighting time, boss!" The two of them then charge towards Bomber Nanimon and they prepare for battle.

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Same old, Marcus-onii-chan! Just like In…!"_ Just then, an image of a younger version of the Fifth Tsukikage without his Kage cloak appears in her mind as well as feelings of anger, guilt, and shame comes from it and she shook her head. Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! I don't need Inuyasha's help for this part as a former member of the Digimon Data Squad! Besides, it's not as if I can go back to the Feudal Era anyway and even though, if I could, there's no way that I can face Inuyasha anymore! Not after what I did to him!"_ Kagome exclaims, strongly, "Let's go, Lunamon!"

**Digivolution** _(Digimon Data Squad 'Evolution' music begins)_

As the screen of her digivice says 'Evolution', Kagome's right hand forms white and yellow energy and she yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Kagome slams the energy into her digivice and then it sends energy right into Lunamon.

"**Lunamon Digivolves to…!**" Lunamon cries as she rises up as she is covered in a column of white light and out of that light, a larger Digimon was somewhat similar to Lunamon, except that she had on black gloves with a crescent moon on them. Around her arms were purple rings and she had three crescent moons on her lower part of her body appears, "**Lekismon!**"

**End Digivolution**

Kagome yells out, strongly, "Go Lekismon!"

Lekismon charges after Bomber Nanimon and pasts Marcus and Agumon and she exclaims, jumping high, "**Moon Night Kick**!" Lekismon then kicks Bomber Nanimon hard in the chest, throwing him down to the ground with a loud thud and low enough for Marcus to jump up high and punch him in the chest, causing his right fist to glow orange.

Marcus calls out, strongly, "Let's go, Agumon!"

**Digivolution**

As the screen of his digivice says 'Evolution', Marcus yells out, "**DNA Charge**!" Marcus slams the energy into his digivice and then sends energy right into Agumon.

"**Agumon Digivolves to…**!" Agumon cries as he rises up as he is covered in a column of orange light and out of that light, a large tyrannosaurus rex like monster it had spikes on the sides of its black helmet which had red stripes running down it, as well as different markings on its body, and spikes on its arms and red bands on its hands as well as an improved muscle design and also had golden eyes appears, "**GeoGreymon**!"

"**Mega Flame**!"

"**Moon Night Bomb**!"

GeoGreymon fires a high-temperature flame breath and Lekismon fires dark violet energy balls at Bomber Nanimon, hitting him on impact, causing him cry out in pain as he is covered in smoke and fire.

Marcus exclaims, with a sly smile, "Take that! That's what you get for messing with the Ultimate Team!"

Bomber Nanimon's voice rings out, "Oh really!" Just then, Bomber Nanimon appears from the flames appearing uninjured at the slightest.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! He's not even breathing hard!" On the meanwhile while unknown to them, a feminine hand appears inside to take a yellow and pink Digivice from Kagome's car.

Bomber Nanimon exclaims, as he is glowing silver, "**Bomber Nanimon Warp Digivolves to…Marsmon**!" The glowing Bomber Nanimon grows and the glow disappears to find a giant Digimon with a very muscular body with red flames, a saber-tooth tiger's head pelt with a red horn on his head, red and grey gloves with metal cuffs, metal shin guards, red boots, and a red and purple cape.

Lekismon says, in a surprised tone, "He Digivolved!"

Marsmon exclaims, strongly, "I'm in my Mega form and in this form, I rival the Royal Knights! There's no hope that you can beat me while I'm in this form!"

Just then, a female voice rings out, strongly, "How about three Mega Forms, you overgrown light bulb!"

Marsmon yells out, seriously, "What! Who dares to say that to me!" From the shadows, a young woman around Kagome's age appears with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a policewoman's uniform along with the puppy like monster that was with Marcus earlier. The young woman says, with a cheeky smile, "I dare!"

Kagome exclaims, with a smile, "Eri-chan! Salamon!"

Eri says, with a smile, "Kagome-chan! I'm glad that you're alright!" Eri then looks at Marcus and she says, surprised, "Marcus-san! How did you get here!"

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "It's great to see you again, Eri! We can catch up later, but we need to take down this Digimon first! GeoGreymon!"

GeoGreymon exclaims, seriously, "Right, boss!"

**Warp Digivolution **_(Digimon Data Squad 'Ultimate Evolution' music begins)_

As the screen of his digivice says 'Ultimate Evolution', Marcus spins around causing his orange energy to gather in his right hand and yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Marcus slams the energy into his digivice and cries out, "**Overdrive!**" Marcus's digivice then sends energy right into GeoGreymon.

"**GeoGreymon Warp Digivolve to…!**" GeoGreymon cries as he rises up as he is covered in a column of orange light and out of that light, a giant red and white Digimon appears with red metal wings, yellow arm guards, and a sun design at the tip of his tail appears, "**Shine Greymon!**"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Ultimate Evolution', Kagome spins around causing her white energy to gather in her right hand and yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Kagome slams the energy into her digivice and cries out, "**Overdrive!**" Kagome's digivice then sends energy right into Lekismon.

"**Lekismon Warp Digivolve to…!**" Lekismon cries as she rises up as she is covered in a column of white light and out of that light, a huge robotic version of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, and young girls, Artemis with extending out of her shoulders were crescent-shaped blades assuming the form of crescent moons. Tied around her neck was a long, pink ribbon that extended behind her back. On her feet were the faces -with closed eyes and mouths- named the Goodnight Sisters as the feet, too, were shaped like half crescent moons. Jutting out from her back are stickups appears, "**Dianamon!**"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Ultimate Evolution' and glowing with yellow data energy, Eri spins around causing her yellow energy to gather in her right hand and yells out, "**DNA Charge!**" Eri slams the energy into her digivice and cries out, "**Overdrive!**" Eri's digivice then sends energy right into Salamon.

"**Salamon Double Warp Digivolve to…!**" Salamon cries as she rises up as she is covered in a column of yellow light and out of that light, a giant griffon like Digimon with tiger like body, snake like tail, talon like arms, bat like wings, bird like head, and grey horned helmet appears, "**Griffomon**!"

**End Digivolution** _(Digimon Data Squad 'Ultimate Evolution' music ends)_

Marsmon exclaims, strongly, "Three mega level Digimon! It makes no difference and to prove it! **Corona Sanctions**!" Marsmon then is flamed up even more as a flame made shockwave that throws the Mega level Digimon and human partners to the ground.

Marcus exclaims, strongly, "I guess that we have to crank it up a new level!"

**Digivolution** _(Digimon Data Squad 'Ultimate Evolution' music begins)_

As the screen of his digivice says 'Burst Evolution' and glows bright orange, Marcus swings it sideways and he yells out, "**Charge**!" Marcus hovers his right hand over his digivice and cries out, "**DNA Burst Mode**!" Marcus's digivice then sends the energy right into Shine Greymon.

Shine Greymon cries as his back is erupted into flames which forms into wings and a pillar of flames appear in his right hand forming a sword, "**Shine Greymon…Burst Mode**!"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Burst Evolution' and glows bright white, Kagome swings it sideways and she yells out, "**Charge**!" Kagome hovers her right hand over her digivice and cries out, "**DNA Burst Mode**!" Kagome's digivice then sends the energy right into Dianamon.

Dianamon cries as white light appear behind her forming white glowing angel wings and her double edge ax glows white, "**Dianamon…Burst Mode**!"

As the screen of her digivice says 'Burst Evolution' and glows bright yellow, Eri swings it sideways and she yells out, "**Charge**!" Eri hovers her right hand over her digivice and cries out, "**DNA Burst Mode**!" Eri's digivice then sends the energy right into Giffomon.

Giffomon cries as yellow light appear behind as her form turns completely golden, "**Griffomon…Burst Mode**!"

Marsmon says, surprised, "Burst Mode?" Marsmon says, with a scoff, "It doesn't matter since my power is now at a Royal Knight's level!"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "Yeah! There's something that you don't know about the Royal Knights…we defeated them twelve years ago!"

Marsmon says, surprised, "You what!"

Marcus says, in a strong tone, "Here's proof! Shine Greymon, it's fighting time!"

Kagome cries out, strongly, "Dianamon…!"

Eri exclaims, strongly, "Griffomon…!"

The three yells out, strongly, "Attack!" The three Digimon charges after Marsmon while powering up their attacks.

"**Final Shining Burst**!"

"**Silver Hunter Arrow**!"

"**Golden Sonar Roar**!"

The Burst Mode Digimon fires their attacks at Marsmon, who held out his hands to catch them as they combined, and Marsmon is quickly overpowered by the blast. Marsmon screams out, strongly, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Soon enough, Marsmon is vaporized by the trio attack and a grey egg appears in his place and falls to the ground.

Eri says, with a sly smile, "Just like old times!"

Just then, a familiar male voice rings out, "You've handled that pretty well!" Just then, the group turns to see the cloaked figure walking towards him.

Marcus says, seriously, "Hey, it's you!"

Eri asks Marcus, "A friend of yours?"

The cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "However, that was one of the many events that will happen in the near future, which is why the Digimon Data Squad is needed once again!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Marcus-onii-chan told me about that, but why?" The cloaked figure then explains what has been happening about the Signers, Crimson Dragon, Dark Signers, and the truth behind Yusei Fudo's murder.

When he's done, Eri says, in a surprised tone, "So, the people behind Yusei Fudo's murder were just underlings of a greater evil!"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "Indeed! The barrier connecting to this world and the Digital World is slowly dissolving causing Digimon like Bomber Nanimon to appear and causing many disasters in the world where the Signers are!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Where are they?"

The cloaked figure replies, "In the Elemental Countries of the Shinobi Land!"

Eri asks, curiously, "Shinobi? You mean like ninjas!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "Indeed! That's not all! The enemy that Kagome Higurashi and her group fought from the Feudal Era is alive!"

Kagome exclaims, horrified, "No! Naraku is alive! But Zera-san's plan…!"

The cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "However, Naraku is still weak from Lady Zera's plan and the Shikon Jewel that was used in Lady Zera's Time Revival spell has returned which is why you are needed for the training of the third protector of the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome says, surprised, "The Shikon Jewel? I thought that…!"

Marcus asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, you know about this Naraku guy and this Shik…whatever it is! You care to explain!"

Kagome remains silent as the images in her head appears of the cold and heartless words mixed with anger and betrayal from the younger version of the Fifth Tsukikage getting to her and the cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "Also, you will need the aid of your friends from the Feudal Era to help you."

Kagome says, seriously, "But the well was destroyed!"

The cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "I can still transport you there even though the well from the Feudal Era has been destroyed. I know how you must feel, Kagome, but this is the fate of the worlds are at stake here!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "I know that! But knowing the possibility that I have to see Inuyasha's face again is just too much to bear even though I was planning on marrying Hojo-kun if it wasn't for that accident, ending his life."

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "You won't have too since Lord Inuyasha hasn't come over to Lady Keade's village those years ago while and cut all ties with them. He's been handling business with his village which he's the Tsukikage, the leader of the Hidden Neo-Moonlight Village to this day."

Kagome says, surprised, "You mean that he's still alive in this time!"

Eri says, in a serious tone, "But he'd have to be very old and decrypted by now!"

The cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "Actually, he can't decrypt since those with Saiyan DNA keep their youth and prime so they can enjoy battles and that's not adding to his demon blood and Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai. You have a choice, Kagome, even if you do see Lord Inuyasha again, you know that this is something that needs to be done to save the Earth and protect the Signers at all costs since are those who abuse their power."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "But Naraku can't use the Shikon Jewel that was used for Zera-san's plan since he has demon blood."

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "He has a human working for him and it's the same human that's responsible for the many disasters of the Digital World and the Human World, Akihiro Kurata!"

The former Digimon Data Squad members and partners gasp in shock and horror and Eri exclaims, strongly, "Kurata! No! That jerk survived!"

Kagome exclaims, in a horrified tone, "Naraku and Kurata are working together! This is serious!"

Marcus yells out, seriously, "I bet that Kurata is just as sneaky and corrupt as ever!"

The cloaked figure says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid so, Marcus! There will be others like Kurata where you'll be going!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I bet that Kurata's plan to take over the Digital World! I can't image what will happen should Kurata or Naraku got their way!"

Dianamon BM tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "We have to do what this guy says! Otherwise it will be the end of everything and it's only a miracle that King Drasil hasn't continued to destroy the human world after what Kurata did!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "I guess that I don't have a choice, now do I?"

After the Digimon transform back to their Rookie forms, the cloaked figure says, in a plain tone, "Meet me at the well house of your mother's house tomorrow afternoon!" With that, the cloaked figure disappears from sight as Kagome makes her way to her car with Lunamon running towards her.

Marcus asks, while running towards her, "Hey Kagome, what's going on? You know about this Naraku guy more than you're letting on! And this Inuyasha guy? What did he do to you! Did he hurt you! Because if he did, then I'm going to…!"

Kagome stops near her car and she replies, while tears flow down her face, "No! It's more like the other way around, Marcus-onii-chan! When you were gone, I've done many horrible things that I'm not exactly proud off and lost someone very dear to me because of it. I made a choice that made him drove to the arms of another woman, who also hates me with a white heart passion! I could have been with him if it I hadn't made that stupid choice! Anyway, it's too late to change anything about it since Inuyasha pretty much hates my guts!" Kagome tells Marcus, "Marcus-onii-chan, you should hold on seeing your family since it's pretty much late for a visit! You can stay in our apartment!"

Marcus says, with a nod, "I guess that would be a good idea! I haven't seen my parents and Kristy yet!"

(**Back in the Land of Waves; at the earlier evening**)

Within the forests of the Land of Waves, we find both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha still working on their Tree Climbing exercises with both of the them trying to outmatch each other to see who would get it first with Naruto doing a lot better after getting some advice from Sakura and Hiromi. Right now, we see Naruto falling off his tree and falls back to the ground on his feet after he mark the spot on his tree that he stopped.

Naruto thinks in his mind, while panting heavily and seeing Sasuke still continuing, _"He's still climbing! That's impossible!"_

However, Sasuke begins to lose control and begins to fall after he mark the spot on his tree that he stopped. As he jumps from tree trunk to trunk to slow down his fall, Sasuke notices the kunai markings on the tree that Naruto was using getting closer to his and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn! He's catching up to me itch by itch!"_ Sasuke then lands onto his feet in a crutch.

Naruto is getting angry that he can't seem to beat Sasuke in this exercise and he thinks in his mind, while trying to shake Sasuke out of his mind, _"No! No! No! If I think about Sasuke, I'll lose my concentration! Believe it!"_ Naruto then tries to focus his chakra while remembering the advice that he received from Sakura and his sister as he stands on his feet and his chakra appears at the bottoms of his feet. Naruto thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"I can feel it! I'm going all the way this time!"_

Just as Naruto was going continue his training, Sasuke calls out to him, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto then screams as he falls onto his feet while breaking his concentration and Naruto screams at Sasuke, angrily while glaring at him, _"Sasuke, what are you doing! I was trying to focus my chakra!"_

Sasuke says, while uncharacteristically fidgeting, "Well…ah…you know…the thing is…"

Naruto asks, in an annoyed tone, "The thing is what?" Naruto thinks in his mind, suspiciously with his arms crossed, _"That's strange! He doesn't talking to me! What's he up to?"_

Sasuke says, with his right eyebrow twitching and fidgeting too, "You…you know…when you asked Hiromi and Sakura for advice when they were here, so what did they tell you?"

Naruto is surprised to hear Sasuke to come to him for advice which gave him a bit of superiority over him, which also got him into saying, "I'm not telling you!" Sasuke then glares at Naruto with annoyance and anger filled into it in response.

(**Back in Tazuna's home; at the same time**)

Right now, within the living area, we find Kakashi Hatake sitting on the counter, while reading his Ichi Ichi book and Inari is reading a kid's book at the corner while Aoi, Ayano, and Takao, who wore plain clothing, instead of their PJs, were helping Tsunami with the dishes.

Tsunami tells them, with a kind smile, "You three really shouldn't be doing this! You're our guess!"

Ayano says, with a smile while washing the plate, "Actually, it's our pleasure to help out!"

Aoi says, with a plain tone while dry cleaning the plate, "Yeah! Our dad always tells us to help out those who gave us shelter so we wouldn't be freeloading them!"

Takao says, with a sly smile while the dried dishes away, "It became second nature for us to help out!"

Kakashi tells them, "Your father must have been a good person!"

Tsunami tells them, "I'm very sorry for your loss and I know that your father must be very proud of you two!"

Just then, Tazuna's voice rings out, "We're back!" Just then, Tazuna, Sakura, Hiromi, Azami, and Sayaka with bags come inside of the house.

Tsunami says, with a smile, "Welcome back, Tou-san!" Sayaka then notices new scents coming toward the house and she barks loudly.

Tazuna asks, seriously, "Hey, what's that mutt barking now!"

Azami says, in a serious tone, "Sayaka won't bark that loudly unless…!"

Just then, a familiar female's voice rings out, "I assure you that we don't work for slime like Gato!" Just then, from outside Kotori, Yumi, Asagi, and a new young woman were seen with Kotori, Yumi, and Asagi in different appearances.

Kotori took on a more human appearance with her long silver hair to be long brown hair, her golden eyes to be green eyes, more human like fingernails, no fangs, and her dog like ears are now replaced as human ears. Over her forehead appears to be a ninja headband with the picture of a crescent moon and wrapped around her neck was a long silver white scarf.

Yumi also took on a more human appearance with her long silver hair to be long black hair, her elf ears are now human ears, her golden eyes are now green, and no claws or fangs. Over her forehead appears to be a ninja headband with the picture of a crescent moon and wrapped around her neck was a long silver white scarf.

Asagi's elf-like ears are now human like ears and over her forehead appears to be a ninja headband with the picture of a crescent moon.

The young woman with them appears to be 23-years-old with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, she has a slender and sexy feminine figure under a silken pale blue kimono that stopped at her mid-thigh, with a white obi, and the insignia of a joined dark blue crescent moon and a full blazing white hot sun lays claim to the corners of her long sleeves. The female's kimono is tight, fitted in place with a black lapel, and bares her legs. Wrapped around her slender feminine legs were long black socks like clothing. Over the female's kimono is a white sleeveless haori jacket similar to ones that the Soul Reaper Captains from Bleach wore, except that it had a black cross mark on her back, her right kneecap has a kneepad that has two pouches for ninja shuriken, and her left side of her 'skirt' contains a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear, and she has on open toed sandals. Over her forehead appears to be a ninja headband with the picture of a crescent moon.

Kakashi and Azami gasp in shock and Kakashi says, in a rare surprised tone, "You four are from…!"

Tazuna asks, curiously, "Who the hell are they?"

Azami replies, in a serious tone, "They're Jounin from the Neo-Moonlight Village, our allies!"

Tsunami tells the Neo-Moonlight Jounin, "If you don't work for Gato, you may come in!"

The four females came into the hut and Kotori says, with a kind smile, "Thank you for letting us in!"

The blonde haired woman tells Kakashi, with a smile, "It's been a while, Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi says, with a smile, "A very long time, Lady NekitaKariba!" Just then, sounds of heavy breathing is heard as everyone sees both Naruto and Sasuke, who both have very tired looks on their faces as they forced their legs inside of the hut.

Tazuna says, plainly, "Look what the cat dragged in!" Soon enough, the two boys then faint onto the ground on their stomachs.

Hiromi exclaims, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Sasuke-kun!" Hiromi and Sakura run over to the two boys with Hiromi going to Naruto and Sakura goes to Sasuke while sitting them up on the stairs as the four females look at weakened Naruto.

Asagi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Wait! Did she just call out 'Naruto'? I know that I've heard that name somewhere before!"_

Ayano asks, with a concern, "Hey, are they going to be okay?"

Naruto says, weakly, "F…oo…foo…d!"

Sasuke says, in a rare weak tone, "Mu…must get…something to eat!"

Kakashi says, with an eye smile, "I think I know what happened! They must have been training without any break!"

Takao says, in a surprised tone, "No break! That's insane! How can anyone do that!"

Azami tells Takao, with a smile, "Well, Naruto-kun always pushed himself to be the best and he's very determined to become Hokage, the leader of our village. Even when things are at their grimiest, he never gives up."

Asagi looks at Naruto and Hiromi while picturing infant versions of themselves and she thinks in her mind, _"I wonder!"_ Asagi asks Naruto and Hiromi, curiously, "Hey, kids, what's your names?"

Naruto looks up at Asagi and he replies, "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "I'm Hiromi Uzumaki, Naruto's older twin sister!" This places a big shock to the four females' faces and Kotori thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Uzumaki! It can't be…!"_

Sakura asks, curiously, "Excuse me, but, why knowing Naruto's and Hiromi's names are so important."

The blonde haired young woman says, with a sly smile, "Because we happen to know you two by name, right, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura yells out, surprised, "No way! How did you know my name! I don't remember giving you it!"

The blonde haired young woman says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that I was one of the people that was helping your mother, Chika Haruno, giving birth to you and plus, the pink hair and the forehead are a dead giveaway!"

Hiromi says, with a nasty smirk, "Even as a baby, you still have a wide forehead! I guess the years haven't changed, eh, Billboard Brow!" Hiromi then let's out a laugh with Sakura sending annoyed glares at her in response.

Sakura says, annoyed, "Oh I really hate you, Hiromi!"

Yumi says, while looking at Sasuke, "And judging by your skin color and eyes, I'd say you're Mikoto Uchiha's little boy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "That's my mother's name! How did you know it!"

Kotori says, with a smile, "I was friends with your mother one time. Your mother's skin color and eyes are also a dead giveaway, so how is your br…!"

Despite being fatigue, Sasuke jumps to his feet and he yells at Kotori, angrily, "Don't you EVER mention HIS name to me! Now, who the hell are you people! Judging from your jackets and headbands you're from the Neo-Moonlight Village!"

Yumi tells Sasuke, with a serious glare, "Listen, you little brat! Don't you dare talk to my aunt like that!"

Kotori tells Yumi, with a kind tone, "Easy, Yumi!"

Yumi tells Kotori, seriously, "But Kotori-oba-san!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Neo-Moonlight?"

Hiromi tells Naruto, seriously, "This is what happens when you fall in sleep during Shinobi history, Naruto! The Neo-Moonlight Village is one of the most oldest and prominent Shinobi villages since the Feudal Era under the rule of the Tsukikage or Moon Shadow."

Aoi asks, curiously, "But why 'Neo'? I mean that's another way of saying 'new', right?"

Kakashi tells Aoi, "Well, the old village was destroyed by a supernatural phenomenon caused by a foolish action of one of their own and it was rebuilt with the one, who organized the resurrection, acting as Fourth Tsukikage, the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' Izayoi Tsukisaru."

Kotori says, with a smile, "Who happens to be my mother?"

Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and the Fudo siblings look at Kotori with great shock and Ayano says, shocked, "Your mother! But that can't be!"

Takao yells out, seriously, "Yeah! You're pulling our legs! For one, if that's true, then you'd be either dead or if lucky, old and very decrypt, since you're from the Feudal times!"

Azami says, with a smile, "That is true, but they have a secret!" Soon enough, Kotori's hair color turns from brown to silver, her eyes turn from green to golden, and her fangs, claws, and dog ears appear and the same for Yumi and Asagi as well as NekitaKariba.

NekitaKariba's changed appearance has layers of warm red hair fall from her head in a straight, thin mane, only ending its course in the area where her back meets her behind. Its length is mostly consistent, except for her bangs which form two equal bends for a fringe and fall gracefully to cover both her eyes, she can see perfectly well through the mask of hair. Nestled in her mane, two large cat-like ears adorn the top of her head. The pinks of her ears are clean, the fur covering them rival's silk in its softness as well as their sensitivity, and her tiger-like tail follows about the same standards, but longer strands of fur makes for a much heavier looking tail. Her claws adorn her toes and hands and she harbors cat-like fangs behind her lips with her eyes silted like cats eyes.

Tazuna yells out, shocked, "What the hell!"

Inari says, in a surprised tone, "What have they become!"

Hiromi yells out to Kakashi, seriously, "Kakashi-sensei, who the hell are these people! How could they change forms with putting a hand sign!"

Kakashi says, with an eye smile, "Actually, these people aren't exactly human or demon, but they're what you call half-demons or hanyous. Don't worry! They won't attack innocent people since the Neo-Moonlight Village is inhabited with half-demons along with humans and demons that are willing to get along with each other. You would wonder why we've won the past great wars because of the strength of the Neo-Moonlight combined with the might of the Leaf."

Azami says, in a serious tone, "This was considered to be S-class information and only me, Kakashi-san, and Lord Third Hokage knows about this as well as the council."

Hiromi asks, curiously, "Wait! Isn't the Neo-Moonlight's Kage is someone named Inuyasha?"

Kotori says, with a smile, "That's right! He happens to be my older twin brother! I'm Kotori Tsukisaru, leader of the Medical Unit of the Neo-Moonlight Village!"

Yumi says, with a smile, "I'm Yumi Tsukisaru! The current Tsukikage's eldest daughter and leader of Team One!"

Asagi says, with a plain tone, "I'm Asagi! Leader of Team Three!"

NekitaKariba says, in a plain tone, "I'm NekitaKariba! Leader of Team Six and Nekita Clan!"

Tsunami says, with a smile after knowing that the four hanyous don't mean any harm, "I'm Tsunami and it's nice to meet you all! You are all welcome for dinner!"

Azami asks, with a wide smile, "Hey Tsunami-san, mind if I help you with preparing dinner?" This question gives Kakashi, Naruto, and Hiromi unnerved looks with a hint of disgust as their faces went green and Kakashi asks Azami, with a nervous smile and tone, "Uh…Azami, could you go down to the store and get me some medicine pills! Please!"

Azami replies, plainly, "Okay! C'mon, Sayaka!" Soon enough, Azami and Sayaka goes outside with Kakashi, Naruto, and Hiromi sighs heavily in relief and Hiromi says, with relief, "Oh man! That was close!"

Naruto says, seriously, "No joke! I thought that we were going to die!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Cooking isn't Azami's strong suit!"

Naruto says, seriously, "That's putting it mildly, Kakashi-sensei! Try beyond human consumption! Believe it! Why do you think that me and Nee-chan only eat ramen so much!"

Ayano says, with a plain tone, "She can't be that bad!"

Hiromi tells Ayano, with a serious glare, "The last time that she cooked, I had to stay in bed for ten days because of food poisoning!"

Naruto says, seriously, "Indigestion for me! Furthermore, Azami-onee-chan has a tendency of making really weird food and makes Nee-chan and I eat it!"

Kakashi says, while uncharacteristically shivering, "You and Hiromi aren't the only ones, Naruto! She's aware that she can't cook, but she tries to provide herself." Kakashi tells Tsunami, "Tsunami-san, Azami is very diligent about her assignments and there is no doubt in my mind that she's running as fast as she can to get the medicine, so can you…ah…!"

Kotori asks Tsunami, with a kind smile, "May I help too! I'd feel bad about myself if I'm freeloading off of you!"

Tsunami says, with a kind smile, "You all are good people! Sure, I can use the extra help!"

(**Back in Tokyo; at the same time**)

Right now, on the sixth floor of an apartment building, we find ourselves within one of the apartments Marcus Damon and Agumon eating as if they haven't eaten in days. On the table there were stakes and ribs as well as rice. While Marcus and Agumon were eating like pigs, Lunamon and Salamon as well as the other Digimon are eating mildly and the partners of Salamon and Lunamon came out of the kitchen to eat their food while not trying not to be disgusted by the way that Marcus and Agumon were eating.

Eri tells Marcus and Agumon, seriously, "Hey, slow down, guys! You're going to…!" Soon enough, Marcus and Agumon started coughing heavily and Eri says, finishing in a droll tone, "…choke!"

After drinking water to slow down the choking, Marcus says, with a wide smile, "It's just that we haven't had stake in a long time!"

Agumon says, with a smile, "Yeah! It's just like Sarah's cooking! Kagome is a good cook like her!"

Kagome says, with a small smile, "I didn't think that my cooking will be like Sarah-oba-chan's cooking."

Eri says, in an angered tone, "I just can't eat when someone like that weasel, Kurata, is still alive and plotting to eliminate the Digimon!"

BlackGaomon says, in a serious tone, "That doesn't matter! We've stopped Kurata once and we can do it again!"

Gaomon says, in a serious tone, "But first, we have to find our partners so we can digivolve to stand up to Kurata!"

Marcus asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, that cloak guy said that this Naraku guy happens to be the working with Kurata and you know him! What happened?"

Kagome then looks at the ground in a solemn manner and Eri snaps at Marcus, seriously, "Marcus-san!"

Kagome tells Eri, in a solemn tone, "No, Eri-chan! It's okay! I have to tell Marcus-onii-chan everything, including what happened at the end of everything!"

Lunamon asks, curiously, "What happened, Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It all started on the morning of my fifteen birthday, my younger brother, Sota was looking for my cat, Buyo, in the well house in the shrine."

Marcus asks, curiously, "You mean that place where it was forbidden for us to even go there!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "That's right! So, I walked into the well house to find Buyo, until something came from the Bone-Eaters Well, which was a centipede demon called Mistress Centipede, grabbed me from the back, and pulled me into the well. From that point on, my life as a normal teenage girl changed forever. It seemed that Mistress Centipede wanted a powerful jewel called the Shikon Jewel, which was inside my body."

Agumon says, surprised, "That's the thing that cloak guy said! It was under the care of some other girl!"

Marcus asks, "What else happened?"

Kagome says, in a reply, "Then, after I managed to get Mistress Centipede off of me, I climbed from the well and found myself in a forest of the Feudal Era of Japan!"

Marcus says, surprised, "That well made you go through time!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! It seems that the well was also located in a small forest clearing the well is used to dispose of bodies of demons and monsters but it also has the purpose off been used as a gateway between the present day and the feudal age. Anyways, after I got out of the well, I started to wonder aimlessly to find my family, but I found pinned to a tree by an enchanted arrow was a boy around my age at the time with long beautiful silver hair and dog ears, which were too adorable to ignore, and wearing a red kimono. The strange boy was sleeping and just I went to wake him up, a barrage of arrows came hit around me. I turned to see a few villagers and they captured me, accusing me of being a spy from another village or a demon, seeing the clothes that I wore. Then, an old lady, who happened to be the village elder and priestess, came to me and examined me and released me. The old lady introduced herself as Keade and she took me into her hut. So, there I was confused and scared that I've entered into some odd time filled with demons and whatnot and I had no idea on how could I get him to my family. Soon enough, the same demon from before, Mistress Centipede, came and attacked the village that I was staying in to hunt for me as well as the Shikon Jewel that was inside my body. I couldn't have that demon attack innocent people, so I tried to lure it away from the village, but I had another problem: I would I need to be saved from the monster since I had no idea on how to combat demons at the time. Without thinking, I went back to the forest and I was knocked down the Mistress Centipede's attack. Then, I heard a male voice that went 'What's the matter, Kikyo? Playing with bugs I see'. I looked up to see that it was the same strange boy that I saw earlier already awake. This boy kept calling me 'Kikyo' to where it got real annoying, but I wasn't paying attention to where Mistress Centipede came and attacked me again, but I was saved by the villagers, but it was short lived when Mistress Centipede went and grabbed me from the back. She then ripped the jewel from my stomach, which was a painful procedure. Anyway, the boy asked for me to remove the arrow from his chest, but Keade-obaa-chan told me that 'Inuyasha' mustn't be freed. I figured that this boy's name was Inuyasha and he was pinned to a tree for a reason, but that didn't matter at all since all I wanted was that demon gone, so I freed Inuyasha from the tree to take care of the demon, which he did easily, then he demanded that I give him the jewel or he'll kill me. I was confused at the time, but all that mattered that I couldn't let Inuyasha have the jewel, so I ran off taking the jewel with me with Inuyasha on my tail doing whatever it takes to get the jewel from me, but Keade-obaa-chan placed the Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck, which made him slam to the ground whenever I say 'sit'. I was safe at the moment and I realized that Inuyasha wanted the jewel to make himself into a full-fledged demon, since he was only a half-demon or hanyou, and also I was a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo and Keade-obaa-chan's elder sister. Plus, it was she, who sealed Inuyasha to the tree for fifty years. Later, I tried to make friends with Inuyasha even though, he wanted to kill me to get the jewel, but he wouldn't allow me to get any closer to him and he said that he hated me while figuring out that he saw me as Kikyo. Afterwards, I was captured by a group of bandits that also wanted the Shikon Jewel to increase their power, but had no idea that their leader was possessed by a crow demon, who swallowed the jewel whole. Inuyasha went to kill the demon without knowing the crow demon grabbed a little boy since he had wanted to become a full-fledge demon without any concern for others. Then, I've got an idea to kill the demon and get the jewel back, so I shot the arrow that had the crow's foot attached to it, which did kill the demon, but it also shattered the jewel in the process."

Marcus says, with a snort, "So much for that!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha was yelling at me while placing the blame onto me for the jewel's destruction. Keade-obaa-chan told us that even if a single Shikon Jewel shard were to fall under the wrong hands, it will lead to disastrous results and she told us that in order to find all of the shards, Inuyasha and I would have to work together. That proved to be impossible at the time with Inuyasha unwilling to work with me and I wanted to go home to my family. Then, we encountered a demon that was also after the shards named Yura of the Hair. She had a very weird obsession with hairs, especially Inuyasha's silver hair, but in the end we defeated her. That was then Inuyasha first called me by my name and figured that he was warming up to me, but that ended when he called me 'useless'."

Lunamon says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha sounds like a real creep."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "True, there are times that he can be a real short-tempered jerk, but there are times that he's kind and caring and he's even protected me against many other dangerous demons and even his own family, who hated me because I was human and a reincarnation of a priestess the most. The first of his family that I've met was his elder half-brother, Sesshomaru. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full demon and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hated each other with a white heart passion, so much that they wanted to kill each other. Sesshomaru was looking for his and Inuyasha's demon father's sword, the Tetsusaiga, for himself and he had to trick Inuyasha into revealing it, by using Inuyasha's human mother's face on a demon called the Unmother. It turned out that the Tetsusaiga was hidden in Inuyasha's father's tomb, which was hidden within a black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye, which Sesshomaru got out. Fueled by revenge, Inuyasha went to search for Sesshomaru within their father's tomb and I followed. When we arrived, we soon found out that not even Sesshomaru can touch the Tetsusaiga since he was a full demon with no compassion towards humans, he, even, couldn't touch it. Inuyasha, who had a better chance of wielding the Tetsusaiga, but couldn't pull it out, didn't care since all he had in his mind was revenge against Sesshomaru for using his human mother, Izayoi-san's, memory against him. I had my hands full with Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, and I unwillingly pulled the sword from the ground, successfully, and gave it to Inuyasha after the Tetsusaiga protected me from Sesshomaru's poison claws. Sesshomaru then transformed into his huge dog demon form to kill both Inuyasha and me and Inuyasha managed to cut off Sesshomaru's left arm with the Tetsusaiga after he transformed it. Later, I had a run in with Inuyasha's twin sisters. Like Inuyasha, Melody and Megumi-chan believed that I was Kikyo and were after the jewel for the same reason as Inuyasha, to turn into full-fledged demons. However, unlike Inuyasha, they didn't waste any time in nearly killing me after taking my jewel shard, by throwing me off a cliff. I would have died if it wasn't for Inuyasha and I told him about the two demons that nearly killed me as well as their descriptions: both of them looked like female versions of himself with one of them her silver hair tied to a ponytail and the other wearing a yellow and orange short kimono. Inuyasha looked extremely alarmed and told me to not to follow him, which I didn't listen fearing for Inuyasha's safety. When we arrived at the village, we see Melody attempting to kill Keade-obaa-chan, but Inuyasha intervened at the last minute. Inuyasha told me that both Melody and Megumi-chan are his sisters and like him, they were half-demons and they hated Sesshomaru with a white heart passion. Keade-obaa-chan told us that like Inuyasha, Kikyo sealed both Melody and Megumi-chan to a tree for fifty years and they were somehow freed and because of Kikyo's sealing spell, Melody and Megumi-chan were immune to priestess spells and attacks, meaning that they can't be taken down by human hands. What made matters worse is when Melody noticed the Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck, in retaliation, she branded me with her Mark of Subjugation. Whenever, she says 'heel', my energy as a reincarnated priestess is turned against me to where Melody can electrocute me at any time!"

Marcus exclaims, horrified, "Electrocute!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Luckily enough, with the Mark of Subjugation, my endurance levels has surpassed human limit to a male half-demon like Inuyasha, so I can endure any kind of physical abuse that Melody manages to give me. However, it still remained a real thorn on my side since whenever I 'sit' Inuyasha, even when he deserves it, Melody comes in and uses the Mark of Subjugation's power on me, showering me with purifying electricity and believe me, it was very painful. In fact, Melody could do it for five seconds and stops, mostly because of Inuyasha. Keade-obaa-chan warned me to be extra careful since when Inuyasha can be short-tempered and violent, Melody can be at least five times to where Inuyasha is a saint in comparison and even if the Beads of Subjugation are around Inuyasha's neck, with Melody and Megumi-chan, who were immune to priestess spells and attacks, around, it would be the same if Inuyasha was free once the jewel shards have been recovered once again. They could either immobilize or kill me if they choose to since they use Demon Priestess Magic, which surpasses regular priestess magic, even Kikyo had a problem with them, especially Melody. Unlike Inuyasha, Kikyo had a tough time catching Melody due to her incredible speed and her skills as a demonic priestess."

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, and I had no idea that Kagome-chan had be through so much abuse like that."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "If I'd told you, earlier, then you would have no doubt made Melody angry to where that you'll be lucky enough to make it do the hospital. That is if Inuyasha and Megumi-chan wasn't there to stop her from taking it too far! Melody hated me or never even trusted me since I was a priestess reincarnated and used the Mark of Subjugation whenever I do anything that displeases her, even when I was only joking. I even tried to be friends with her, but she wanted nothing to do with me. In some ways, she was even harder than Inuyasha, since at least Inuyasha tends to open up to me more than she does. While Inuyasha has a bad temper of his own, Melody's temper is even five times as worse as Inuyasha's that the only ones that can stop her from going too far is Inuyasha and Megumi-chan. You'd think that females should understand each other more than the males, but not Melody. Now, Megumi-chan was the same as Melody and Inuyasha, she also hated me at the first glance, but when we were stuck in a cave after a demon powered by a Shikon Jewel came and separated both Megumi-chan and I from Inuyasha and Melody. Megumi-chan had sprained her ankle and I offered my back for support, but Megumi-chan refused to accept, believing that I'm trying to trick her and claiming that she didn't need assistance from a 'disgusting human'. Even when she refused, I lend it to her and maybe I can try to get her to open up her heart to me. After spending a day in that cave, while trying to find away out, Megumi-chan opened up to me, little by little, as I did and once we were out, we found Inuyasha and Melody were outside. Even though, Megumi-chan and Inuyasha were nice to me, Melody didn't share that courtesy even when Megumi-chan was trying to defend me from Melody, Melody didn't believe it, saying that I'm trying to trick and used the Mark of Subjugation's power on me as 'punishment'."

Lunamon asks, curiously, "Has Melody even opened up to you at all? Even once?"

Kagome says, in a droll tone, "The only feeling that girl ever showed me as nothing more than disgust and hatred for not just me, but every human and priestess. Whenever we recover a jewel shard, Melody just takes them for herself. I protested but Melody, flat-out, ignores me. She's even just as merciless towards demon children like Shippo-chan."

Agumon asks, curiously, "Shippo?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "He's a young fox demon, whose father was murdered by a demon pair called the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. The Thunder Brothers both had sacred jewel shards and it was a tough fight, but Inuyasha and his sisters managed to beat them with Shippo-chan joining us since he was too young to be by himself. As the little guy, Shippo-chan often gets picked on by Inuyasha and Melody, while I can stop Inuyasha, I couldn't do the same with Melody since as a half-demon, who's immune to priestess spells, is stronger than me and could do a lot of damage to me, which is where Megumi-chan comes in to help. This also results in Melody using the Mark of Subjugation on me. Shippo-chan tries to fight for my honor as Melody keeps insulting me, but I hold him back from attacking her since boys are not supposed to attack girls or insult then, even when they deserve it. Plus, if Shippo-chan had continued his attack, Melody would have severely flatted him or burned him. Of course, Shippo-chan is no better with his pranks which I thought that it was little amusing and I can't even scold him if he tries it with Inuyasha, since he's not as violent as Melody is. This also gets me electrocuted by Melody for this action. With the electrocutions, I was even surprised that I was even breathing, but I guess I owe that to Inuyasha and Megumi-chan. Like Inuyasha and I, Melody and Megumi-chan also has the ability to use the Bone-Eater's Well, which gave me an uneasy feeling, knowing that Melody had easy access to my family and I feared for their safety that one day that Melody would kill them because of me, but I know that Inuyasha and Megumi-chan were there with her, so I trusted them to protect them from their older sister. It wasn't long until Inuyasha and his sisters were accepted by my family, including Melody, even though, she keeps herself closed with her hatred toward humans. However, she actually warms up to my mother, Onii-chan, Onee-chan, and Sota, a little bit and Sota looks up to Inuyasha has a second older brother and a hero. Later, a demon called Urasue came and stole the dirt and bones from Kikyo's grave to bring her back to life for the sole purpose to get sacred jewel shards for her. I soon realized that Kikyo was once Inuyasha's lover and Melody and Megumi-chan said that Kikyo had betrayed Inuyasha by attacking them, which Keade-obaa-chan branded them as liars since she said that Kikyo was killed by Inuyasha. Urasue kidnapped me in hopes to take my soul and give it to Kikyo's reanimated body and believe me when I say that the tub that she put me in had herbs that really stink. She succeeds in giving my soul into Kikyo's clay made body, but at the last minute, I got control of my soul, but I got half of my soul back. Now, we had to versions of the same story: Inuyasha and his sisters claimed that Kikyo had betrayed Inuyasha while Kikyo claimed that Inuyasha betrayed her. It all came clear when we met a young monk named Miroku and revealed about Naraku. We concluded that it must have been Naraku, who set Inuyasha and Kikyo up. Master Miroku was looking for Naraku since Naraku cursed Miroku's grandfather with his Wind Tunnel, which also cursed Miroku-sama and his father as well as his descendants. Inuyasha and Melody didn't like the idea of having Miroku-sama with us, considering that he had a pretty much a 'loose hand' when it came to young girls and women and asks them to 'bare his child'."

Marcus says, plainly, "Man! What a pervert!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "After Kikyo made her second appearance, we met a few villagers and asked for our assistance, especially Master Miroku's Wind Tunnel. They told us that there was a dog demon, who kills priestesses and said to be immune to priestess magic like Melody and Megumi-chan, which was very alarming for Inuyasha and he told me not to come with him to face this demon, fearing for my safety, even when he didn't admit it. However, I followed anyway and saw Master Miroku and this dog demon, who happened to be a female, fighting with Master Miroku losing badly. His Wind Tunnel didn't have any effect on this dog demon since like Melody, the dog demon was too fast for Master Miroku's Wind Tunnel to grab and broke his spine with a hard kick, then goes in to kill the priestess. However, Inuyasha's scream, 'Ane-chan, stop!', which the dog demon stopped and I figured that this dog demon is another one of Inuyasha's sisters, Zera. Shippo-chan was extremely alarmed by this and told me that Zera-san has an infamous reputation as a Priestess Killer and goes by the names, 'Zera the Destroyer' or 'Storm Zera'. Like Sesshomaru, Zera is a full fledge demon and didn't share Sesshomaru's dislikes of humanity or hanyous, but she does share Melody's and Megumi-chan's hatred of priestesses, including me. While Megumi-chan had started to like me, Zera-san never liked me from the start and still does. Zera-san was completely disgusted with that fact that Inuyasha 'wasted' his heart to Kikyo, a priestess, and lectured that priestesses are the scum of the earth and she was on the journey to hunt down Kikyo and kill her since she heard that Kikyo was brought back from the dead. It seemed that Zera-san wanted to not only to find Inuyasha and his sisters to bring them back home, but to take her revenge against Kikyo for sealing Inuyasha and his sisters away for fifty years. Inuyasha told her that it wasn't Kikyo's fault and told her about Naraku. Even telling Naraku and what he did didn't eases Zera-san's anger, one bit, claiming that Kikyo should have the common sense to know that Inuyasha would never attack her, especially attack a human from behind like a coward. It was Kikyo, who willingly made the choice to believe that Inuyasha was a traitor to her and sealed Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years. I protested that Zera-san was not being fair to Kikyo, even though, I felt a bit jealous about Kikyo's relationship with Inuyasha, but I was immediately 'shutting up' by Melody when she 'heeled' me. Zera-san then revealed that she already recovered a lot of jewel shards and told Inuyasha and his sisters to come travel with her and Master Miroku is even welcome to come with her, but Shippo-chan and I had to stay behind. Megumi-chan vouched for me that I was their friend and I was the only one that can see the sacred jewel shards, but Zera-san didn't care. I didn't want Inuyasha to leave me to go with his sisters at all. Inuyasha argued that he wanted to stay with me while Melody and Megumi-chan are free to go with her. After a few moments, Zera-san agreed for Inuyasha to stay with us and even though, Melody and Megumi-chan will be gone for a while, they will come back and stay in our group for a number of days. Later, we met a taijiya or demon slayer named Sango, who was also a victim of Naraku's cruel actions, when he lured away the best taijiya from Sango-chan's village, including Sango-chan, her father and younger brother to fight a spider demon. Of course, it was a trap set up by Naraku when he controlled Sango-chan's younger brother, Kohaku-kun, into killing the taijiya present at the castle as well as his and Sango-chan's father. Controlled by Naraku, Kohaku-kun attacks Sango-chan and nearly kills her, but in turn, Kohaku-kun is in turn murdered by the spider demon. Naraku then sent demons to kill everyone in Sango-chan's village and then framed Inuyasha for the attack, which sent Sango-chan to attack Inuyasha in revenge. Naraku then gave Sango-chan, who was near death, a jewel shard for her to be able to fight Inuyasha as an equal. Even with the jewel shard, Inuyasha wasn't even fighting seriously with Sango-chan, because he could smell blood from her and couldn't fight back."

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "Sounds like Naraku is just like Kurata!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Naraku was originally an evil natured human bandit that was badly burnt and was immobile. That bandits name was Onigumo and Kikyo rescued him and nursed his injuries to where he could speak. Onigumo developed feelings for Kikyo, but knowing that he could not move for the rest of his life, he summoned countless demons using his corrupted soul. He then had them devour his body in exchange for giving him a new body with which he could claim Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel. We then found out that the jewel was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful demon. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many demons ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten demons at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many demons joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyo and created Naraku. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel."

Agumon says, with a wide smile, "A jewel that can make wishes! That's neat! I'd wish for a thousand hamburgers!"

Gaomon asks Agumon, "Don't you ever stop thinking with your stomach, Agumon?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Later, we met with Totosai-jii-chan, who happened to be forger of the Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, Sesshomaru's sword, from the fangs of Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru went after him in hopes to make him a sword that rivals the Tetsusaiga. It was then Inuyasha found out to unleash his sword's attack, the **Wind Scar** and defeats him, again."

Lunamon asks Kagome, "Kagome, you said that you did a horrible thing to Inuyasha. What happened?"

Kagome grit her teeth as she is getting angry at herself as the horrible images appears in her head while gripping her cup and she says, while tears are coming down her eyes, "I'll start from the beginning! Slowly, I was beginning to fall for Inuyasha while getting jealous of Kikyo for their relationship since I believed that Kikyo will forever have Inuyasha's heart while I'll be forever be second best to Inuyasha. Whenever Inuyasha goes see Kikyo, I get so angry at Inuyasha for seeing her and it hurts that I'll never share that relationship with Inuyasha. Even though, Kikyo stole my jewel shards and gave it to Naraku, Inuyasha never got angry at her and goes to her while saving her and forgetting about me. Like the time with Kikyo's second appearance, a young priest came and told us that Kikyo was stealing the souls of young women for preserve her life to carry out her revenge and Inuyasha goes after her while leaving us behind. I went after him and found Kikyo first, but Kikyo had me bound to a tree so Inuyasha wouldn't see me. Then, Inuyasha appears and tells Kikyo that he's never stopped thinking about her for an instant. I took that as that he still loved her and got jealous for it. After Kikyo left, I got angry with Inuyasha for what happened that I couldn't face him and later, Melody, without regards to my feelings, electrocuted me for 'acting out towards her brother' for no reason. Melody sneered at the fact that I, lowly priestess reincarnate, can actually fall in love with a half-demon and put me into a harsh beating to 'teach me a lesson'. Later, we met a wolf demon named Koga-kun, who happened to be the new leader of the wolf demon tribe, and he had three shards: one on his left arm and both shards in his legs, which increased his speed. Koga-kun then kidnapped me to help him to gather more shards and evidentially became his unwilling fiancée. After the Birds of Paradise were defeated, Koga-kun got hurt and lost one of his three shards from his left arm. Inuyasha came to kill Koga-kun, but I intervened by telling him to 'sit'. Afterwards, Inuyasha got mad that I allowed Koga-kun to escape and I told him that Koga-kun saved and took care of me, so I couldn't let Inuyasha kill him. Inuyasha got even madder that I accused me of being in love with Koga-kun, which got me mad at him, who has Kikyo, at the fact he's jealous and went home, while angry at Inuyasha."

Eri says, in a serious tone, "Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, and I noticed Kagome was feeling depressed and tried to set her up with Hojo-kun since we thought that it was a 'boy problem'."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I couldn't stay mad at Inuyasha for long and I couldn't leave the jewel shard hunt since it was partly my fault that the jewel was shattered in the first place, so I went back to patch things up with Inuyasha. Then, Naraku made an incarnation named Kagura and her first mission was to lure Koga-kun's men to his castle and kill them, then frames Inuyasha for the death of Koga-kun's comrades and poisoned Koga-kun with the fake shard made out of petrified miasma. The plan half way worked to where Koga-kun's comrades were murdered, Koga-kun nearly murdered Inuyasha, and Koga-kun nearly dying. When Koga-kun found out the truth, he vowed to take his revenge against Kagura and Naraku. Things when from bad to worse when Inuyasha's sisters, especially Zera-san and Kenochi-san, Inuyasha's older half-brother, but younger than Sesshomaru and Zera-san, came. Zera-san used her **Memory Revealer** technique to look to see what has happened and when she found out about Koga-kun, having jewel shards and nearly killing Inuyasha, she screamed at me for allowing him to escape in their first encounter, very harshly and had Melody 'heeling' me as punishment. Even though, Zera-san knew that Koga-kun was tricked, she still wanted Koga-kun dead while leaving terror at his face and makes him a prime example to those 'foolish' enough to cross her family. I begged Zera-san to reconsider and the others, except for Inuyasha, had my back on this, but Zera-san wouldn't listen. Zera-san ordered Melody and Megumi-chan to stay with us to show vast amount of terror to Koga-kun's person to give him a good taste for him to expect when he faces her. Melody revealed a new technique uniting her demonic spiritual holy powers and natural lightning called **Storm of Demonic Torment**, useful against very fast demons like Sesshomaru and Koga-kun. This was once demonstrated to us when a group cheetah demon appears following Inuyasha's sisters and brother, wanting their jewel shards, and we were surprised at Melody's speed after combining her demonic spiritual holy powers and natural lightning to give her speed a huge boast as if she wasn't fast before, when she was already faster than Inuyasha. I so found out after the leader of the cheetah demons, Kei, who like Koga-kun, had two shards in his legs, fell by Melody's **Storm of Demonic Torment** and realized that if Melody could do that to Kei, whose speed rivals Koga-kun's enhanced speed, I hate to see what would happen should Koga-kun got hit by that attack. I continued to plea to Inuyasha's sisters to spare Koga-kun's life, but Zera-san argued that even if Koga-kun had no idea that Inuyasha had no connect to the slaughter of his comrades, Koga-kun still wanted Inuyasha dead to get to me and that wouldn't be forgivable. Zera-san wanted Koga-kun dead before that happened and threatened if I or the others ever try to goad or force Inuyasha, who hated Koga-kun, to speak for my behalf, then she'll have the Bone Eater's Well destroyed, plus that threat was lengthened to if Inuyasha willingly speaks on my behalf. That's how I realized how serious she was in killing Koga-kun, so I was stuck with two horrible outcomes: having Koga-kun dead or losing the only way I could ever come home to my family. I was stuck with one opinion left: convincing Kenochi-san or Megumi-chan to talk to Zera-san into sparing Koga-kun's life, however, that proved to be a very difficult decision and they said that Zera-san won't have Koga-kun's head if Koga-kun, himself, gives up on killing Inuyasha or I have to agree to become 'Koga-kun's woman' with the condition to remove the Beads of Subjugation from Inuyasha's neck or Koga-kun's execution will become a horrible reality. Angered by the levels of distrust and hatred that Melody and Zera-san gave me, Sango-chan step in and snaps at them for the treatment that they were given me, which goad Melody into telling Sango-chan to 'make something out of it if she can'. Inuyasha and I as well as the others warned Sango-chan about Melody and Zera-san since she didn't know them as well as we, especially Inuyasha, did and unlike Inuyasha, Melody won't be going easy on her just because she's only human. However, Sango-chan didn't listen and went to attack Melody, but even with her skills as a demon slayer were no match for Melody and Melody proceeds in beating Sango-chan to the ground while nearly killing her if not for Inuyasha stepping in to stop her."

Lunamon says, horrified, "I had no idea that you had to go through all that!"

Eri says, in an annoyed tone, "Kagome-chan told us that Inuyasha-kun's sisters with the exception of Megumi-chan never trusted or even liked Kagome-chan just because she happens to be a reincarnation of a priestess or even comes from a priestess family. It was really stupid of them to even distrust or hate her for something that she had no control over. It's only Kenochi-san and Megumi-chan had always trusted Kagome-chan or even got to like her, but not Zera-san or Melody. From what we were told about Melody from Kagome-chan, she's even more violent and a brute compared to Inuyasha-kun, who seemed tamed in comparison, and doesn't hold back even if she's fighting a human."

Kagome says, in a distraught tone, "For days, it got even worse when Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga, broke by one of Naraku's incarnations, Goshiki, which caused another side of Inuyasha as well as Melody and Megumi-chan to awaken when they took on the appearance of full-fledged demons and ruthlessly kill Goshiki. Fearing for them, I 'sat' Inuyasha, which got him back to the way he was as well as his sisters with Melody walloping me on the head. After Inuyasha goes to Totosai to have his sword repaired, Myoga-jii-chan told us that the Tetsusaiga had a specific purpose for Inuyasha and his sisters. It was to keep their demon blood in check and the reason why Melody and Megumi-chan transformed then was that since they both are telepathically linked to Inuyasha, they were able to transform when Inuyasha did. Then, we met another sword smith, Kaijinbo, a former student of Totosai-jii-chan, appears with a powerful and dangerous sword called the Tokijin, which was made for Sesshomaru, but in the end, Kaijinbo met his end since Tokijin's energy was too powerful for him to wield since Tokijin was made from the fang of Goshiki, but Sesshomaru had no problems using it. Later, we met up with Koga-kun again, but this time, he wanted information about Naraku, so he can avenge his fallen comrades. This was when Naraku revealed two more of his incarnations named Juromaru and Kageromaru. This proved to be a dangerous pair, but thinking on Melody's and Sango-chan's part, Inuyasha and Koga-kun managed to kill them. However, the victory was short lived when, Inuyasha was greatly hurt, but he wanted to kill Koga again. I 'sat' him, but that only sparked another fight when Melody 'heeled' me for 'sitting' Inuyasha, even though, it was to stop him from fighting Koga-kun while hurt. Koga-kun then attacked Melody in retribution, but even with his speed, Koga-kun was outmatched and overpowered by Melody and Megumi-chan, when Melody's uses her **Storm of Demonic Torment** on him. Even though Koga-kun dodged it, he was caught in the current and was paralyzed from the waist down from the purification and his left arm was the paralysis from one of Melody's three swords. I was completely powerless to help him since unlike Inuyasha, I can't stop Melody and Megumi-chan from killing Koga-kun, but they allowed Koga-kun to escape since their mission was to only to give Koga-kun a taste to expect when Zera-san comes and kills him. I was so angry at Inuyasha and Melody since they accused me for wanting Koga-kun to escape and called me all sorts of horrible names, so I went home for a little bit. When I got back to the Feudal Era, I saw to my shock and horror, Inuyasha and Kikyo, in a loving embrace. I was so heartbroken that I couldn't face Inuyasha ever again."

Marcus says, seriously, "What a creep! First, he gets jealous for that Koga guy hitting on you, then he gets with his old dead girlfriend! It's like he's two-timing you!"

Eri says, with a sigh, "Believe me when I say that we used to believe that before until the truth came out."

Marcus asks, curiously, "What truth?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after a few days of calming down, I came back to the Feudal Era and promised Inuyasha that I'd stay with him to get all of the jewel shards. Then, Naraku was up to no good as usual and had Kohaku-kun, who was brought back from the dead by Naraku with a sacred jewel shard in his neck, stay at a human village for us to come back. Sango-chan tried to reconnect with her younger brother, who lost his memories of his past life by Naraku, considering them to be too painful for him. We soon found out that Sango-chan's reunion with Kohaku-kun was all nothing more than a rouse set up by Naraku to kill me, since I was considered to be one of the major threats to Naraku. Sango-chan attempted to kill Kohaku-kun then herself, but Inuyasha stops her from killing Kohaku-kun, telling her that it would make Naraku happy since he lives for pain and suffering of others. I was impressed by Inuyasha's actions and intentions and felt that his heart was slowly getting compassion for others, though, I wished that it was the same for Melody. Speaking of whom, we soon encountered a Phoenix Demon Tribe lead by their leader Feng, who like Koga-kun, lost his comrades by Naraku and framed Inuyasha for it. Feng-san attacked Inuyasha, but Melody comes in and kicks him in the head, knocking him down. After explaining to him about Naraku, he then quickly believed us since he then fell in love with Melody, who happened to kick him in the face. However, Melody didn't believe it because of the rule within Phoenix Demon that should an outsider defeats a Phoenix Demon, the Phoenix Demon becomes his rival for life, however, should the outsider be a female, then the Phoenix Demon has to marry her. It was that rule that Melody didn't buy into Feng-san's charms that would melt the ice of any girl, except that Melody proved to be a girl with an icy cold heart. Even though she's treated me like garbage, I couldn't help but feel for Melody since half-demons are rejected by their human and demon brethren, which explains Melody's hatred towards humans and cruelty to demons. We had evidence of this when meeting up with Jinenji-san and Shiori-chan being terrorized by humans. Inuyasha and Megumi-chan had most of the ice from their hearts melted as they spent with us, humans, but Melody proved to be a difficult one. We believed that Zera-san had a major part of Melody's upbringing since Zera-san raised Melody as well as Inuyasha and Megumi-chan after their mother died. It seemed that her mother, Izayoi-san, proved to be the only human that Melody would ever love or care for and hasn't accepted any human love or friendship since. Sure, she may have warmed up a bit to my family, but she usually keeps her distance especially with my mother. So, I tried even harder to become Melody's friend, but didn't come with any success and Melody, herself, accusing me of using me as a leverage against Zera-san to spare Koga-kun's life, which was part of the reason why. With that in mind, Melody refused to accept any kind of kindness that I may offer, believing that I'm only doing it to save Koga-kun, which annoyed me for her to even think that I would ever go as far as bribing. Later, Inuyasha, having enough transformations to a full-fledged demon, went to see Totosai-jii-chan in hopes in making his heavy Tetsusaiga, lighter and easy for him to wield, but Inuyasha has to defeat the very demon responsible for Inuyasha's father's death, Ryukotsusei, which proved to be a harder task, but Inuyasha manages to pull it off as well as getting a new attack called the **Backlash Wave**. Later, we encountered Koga-kun again with the usual hitting on me, Inuyasha attacking him, me 'sitting' Inuyasha, me getting 'heeled' by Melody, Koga-kun attacking Melody in retribution, and Melody subduing him with a new paralysis that attacks Koga's nervous system, making his left side of his body numb, and at Melody's mercy. It seemed that Melody was secretly reading my biology, science, and math books and surprisingly understood them with her photographic memory. Luckily, Megumi-chan stopped Melody from killing Koga-kun and allowed him speak about the whereabouts of Naraku, which Koga-kun said that he's totally clueless. Later on that night, Zera-san, Kenochi-san, Feng-san, and his men appear and Inuyasha and his sisters were human considering that it was the new moon where half-demons like Inuyasha and his sisters, except for Zera-san, who was a full fledged demon, lose their demonic powers, however, Melody seemed to be strong enough to keep up with Sango-chan. Things got even worse when Koga-kun's men, Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun, came back to report that Koga-kun was in trouble with Kagura. Inuyasha and his sisters came revealing their human form to them and Koga-kun after saving him and finding out that he lost his two jewel shards to Kagura. After nursing Koga-kun back to full health, Zera-san appears in front of Koga-kun with the intention of taking his life and Koga-kun, now knows about Inuyasha and his sisters' weakness, is considered to be too dangerous to kept alive. I begged Zera-san to spare Koga-kun's life, but she still wouldn't listen and her threat about destroying the Bone-Eater's Well if I even think about involving Inuyasha in this decision still remained strong. However, Zera-san waited for Koga-kun to get his speed back, so she can show him the 'wide gap' between their powers. Of course, Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun are deeply afraid of Zera-san, because of her reputation to where they are kissing Inuyasha's ass by giving him foot and shoulder massages to get him to talk to Zera-san into sparing Koga-kun's life. Unlike the other demons that Zera-san encountered, Koga-kun showed no fear of Zera-san even though Koga-kun has heard about Zera-san's reputation as a powerful daiyokai. After Koga-kun got back his jewel shards and his enhanced speed, he and Zera-san begun their fight. Koga-kun says that he's doing this for me, so Zera-san and Melody would respect me, but in the fight proved to be very hard to watch. It was like a child trying to take on a full adult! No matter what Koga-kun did, he couldn't even touch Zera-san, much less try to hurt her. We realized that Koga-kun could never beat Zera-san at all even with his enhanced speed and Zera-san brought down the hurt onto Koga-kun. Zera-san's ruthless and furious attacks nearly killed Koga-kun to where Koga-kun's right arm was broken from Zera-san twisting it enough to easily break. Zera-san also broke three of Koga-kun's ribs and left leg and shoulder bone. The saddest part was that Zera-san wasn't even trying to badly hurt Koga-kun and it really hurt Koga-kun's pride to have someone who's related to Inuyasha, get the better of him in not only intellect, strength and power, but in speed."

BlackGaomon says, surprised, "Whoa! It seems like this Zera lady was one tough demon!"

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "We found out from Inuyasha that Zera-san's skills even surpasses someone like Sesshomaru's, which got us extremely shocked and worried. Someone who can even bring someone like Sesshomaru to his knees and I tried again for Zera-san to spare Koga-kun's life, but she wouldn't listen. When Zera-san slammed Koga-kun's battered and beaten body to the ground, I got on my hands and knees and begged Zera-san to spare Koga-kun's life. I also said that Koga-kun won't lay so much as a fingernail or claw on Inuyasha in his human form and if he does, then I will gladly offer my life to her and would do anything that she says as her servant. The others, especially Inuyasha and Koga-kun, told me to reconsider and Koga-kun said that Zera-san would come after him in revenge even if he were to kill Inuyasha in his half-demon form. Zera-san said that she agrees with Koga-kun that she'd come after him and kill him in revenge and she doesn't believe that I would keep my end of the bargain. She then decided to spare Koga-kun's life, however, my loyalty towards Inuyasha would be the only one saving Koga-kun's life and should I ever betray Inuyasha in any way, then Koga-kun's execution will be resumed. However, even though, Zera-san spared Koga-kun's life, Koga-kun wasn't even satisfied with the situation, in fact, he got very bitter and angry whenever Zera-san was around and furious that he couldn't reach Zera-san. Being treated like a punching bag by Zera-san was even hurting and tearing Koga-kun's pride into pieces, realizing that he could never be with me with Melody or Zera-san around to protect Inuyasha. He never did realize that my heart wasn't with him, but to Inuyasha, and no matter how much I want to, I couldn't go with him, because it would put him in danger with Zera-san since she would count it as a betrayal to Inuyasha. What's worse is that Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it since Zera-san had threatened to destroy the Bone Eater's Well even though, he hates it when I go home to spend some time with my family and friends in this time and preparing for my tests. Inuyasha knew that if the Bone-Eater's Well was destroyed, I could never see my family or friends from this era ever again, and it would make me really sad. I know that I can count on Inuyasha to come to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble and there are times when he can be just as overly protective of me as his older sisters are of him. It thought that it was very sweet of him, but other times, I believed that I was nothing more than a 'jewel shard detector' for him and that his heart will forever be with Kikyo. It has been in my mind for the past two years of traveling with him to where it almost became an obsessive thought, refusing to believe that he could ever love me the way that he loved Kikyo. Then, one day, I heard Inuyasha arguing to Zera-san and Melody on how they were treating me since during the two years of knowing them, they still didn't trust or even liked me. Zera-san and Melody accused me of not trusting Inuyasha and called me all sorts of their usual names for me: stupid, worthless, pigheaded, imbecile, dumdum, bratty, and immature. Melody even asks Inuyasha why is he even defending someone like me, who's always leaving to her time, probably going to see 'that Hobo human of hers'. Inuyasha then retorts that I was the first human since his mother died has ever loved him as a half-demon something that Kikyo could never have done. Inuyasha said that he's chose me to be with not Kikyo, but was afraid of rejection from me since he believed that she would never be with a 'worthless half-breed like him'. I was hurt because he thought that I would think that of him which I absolutely not. Zera-san said that Junko, a coyote demon and a childhood friend of Inuyasha and his sisters, could be a better candidate for Inuyasha since unlike Kikyo, she loves Inuyasha as a half-demon and unlike me, she would never leave his side for other meaningless things like 'dates with Hobo humans' and 'tests'. I was determined more than ever to shut them up, so I marched towards them, mostly Inuyasha, grabbed him by the hair and gave him a kiss that I can muster. Afterwards, I told them that I may not be the person that they wanted, but all that matters is that I know that Inuyasha loves me as much as I do him and they should at least respect our relationship. Melody then accused me of one day betraying Inuyasha, just like Kikyo did, since I happen to be human and will succumb to my 'human miko nature'. Inuyasha retorts that I'm nothing like Kikyo and believes in my words and I decide to put their fears and doubts to rest once and for all with a deal. If I some how betray Inuyasha in any way, which is a very big 'if', then I'll gladly remove the Beads of Subjugation from Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha then states that should he betray me, then both Zera-san and Melody has to try to lower down their barriers when it comes to me and remove the Mark of Subjugation power from me and see me as Kagome, not another Kikyo or any other human or priestess that would hurt or betray Inuyasha. Zera-san and Melody reluctantly agreed to the deal and they left to gather more shards. We told the others about it and they were overjoyed that Inuyasha finally confessed to me, but Shippo-chan was less than pleased. After seeing Inuyasha going to see Kikyo many times than any one of us can count, he couldn't trust him with my heart yet. About three weeks into the relationship, I went to my own time to see my family and friends, who had boyfriends at the time from school. They asked me about how were things with my 'two-timing, overly protective, possessive, violent, and jealous thug boyfriend' are doing and I told them that he finally confessed that he loved me, in fact, he fought for my honor against his sisters who were trashing it."

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Even though, we were told that Inuyasha-kun fought for Kagome-chan's honor against his sisters, we still didn't want Kagome-chan to get hurt because of the 'two-timing' that he's done to her, so we introduced a method that will get him to respect her more."

Marcus asks, with uncertainly, "Do I even want to know about this method?"

Eri says, in reply, "Well, it's a grading method to where your boyfriend acts towards you in a one to ten grading scale and depending on that number is how we were going to treat them: one through five is where for the punishment is that the boyfriend in question is treated to be invisible or doesn't even exist to you. It's quite amusing to use it on our boyfriends at the time to see how much they love us."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I wasn't too sure about that method since I had nothing to worry about anymore. That is until…I got back to the Feudal Era to see my friends and Inuyasha again. When I didn't see Inuyasha or Kirara, Sango's cat demon companion, I asked them and they had uneasy looks on their faces and Shippo-chan told us that Inuyasha saw Kikyo's Soul Collectors and went after them and hasn't came back for two days, plus, Shippo-chan said that he saw it himself and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo in a loving embrace. Since I believed that Shippo-chan isn't one to lie, I took his word for it and decided that Inuyasha has to pay for going to Kikyo after telling me that he loved me and I told the others about the method of making Inuyasha suffer that Eri-chan and the girls told me and the others gladly offered to help me with the method. After five days of waiting for Inuyasha, I was greatly angered to where I don't want to see his face, after he betrayed me, and he and Kirara soon came back, we only greeted Kirara back while ignoring Inuyasha. It was pretty amusing to see his perplexed face and we continued it to where I didn't serve him any ramen and yelling at me to noticed him. I only spoke to him with a 'sit boy' and it only got more amusing when Koga-kun came to see us, especially me. I got an idea to kiss Koga-kun in the lips to get Inuyasha even more jealous and angrier and 'sat' him when he attacks Koga-kun. I asked Koga-kun to join with us in the hunt for jewel shards and he happily agreed while we continued to ignore Inuyasha's protests. In fact, we treated Inuyasha with more distain since he had no idea what he's done to got me mad while concluding that he doesn't even care about what he's done while trying to get me to talk to him by giving me flowers, which I tore up and still ignored him. Even after, Inuyasha destroyed a demon powered by three shards, which almost took its toll on him, but I didn't care about that other than making him sorry for what he's done to me. Then, Kirara started acting weird as if she was mad at us and started helping Inuyasha out with things for two weeks. We were so angry that she would ever help him out after what he's done to me and things went very bad when we dashed to find both Inuyasha and Koga-kun only to find them fighting on a bridge while Koga-kun had in his hand a red jewel pendant, which was very beautiful. Koga-kun claimed that the pendant was his given to him by his mother and that Inuyasha was trying to steal it. Since I also knew that Koga-kun wasn't the type to lie to me, unlike Inuyasha, I took Koga-kun's word for it and 'sat' Inuyasha more than usual before he had a chance to explain himself since I believed what he was going to say, more lies." Kagome then clench her cup harder as tears begin to fall down her eyes and she says, in a distraught tone, "I even called him a 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed' and 'sat' him so much that the bridge broke, with Inuyasha's body print and with Inuyasha, himself, falling down the raging river with Kirara going after him. I didn't even care what happened to Inuyasha, since I was crying while getting angry at myself for even falling in love with him. Koga-kun comfort me while giving me the pendant since he wanted to give it to me. I found myself almost falling for Koga-kun since he gave me comfort that not even Inuyasha could give me. However, that dream turned into a very horrible nightmare when one morning after two weeks since we left Inuyasha and Kirara, Zera-san's Demon Nightmare Punishment Force appears after and grabbed us by the arms to prevent us escaping and Kenochi-san grabbed Koga-kun in a full nelson, preventing him from helping us and that's when everything went down the drain for us…it was five years since that happened…"

_**Flashback; Five years ago within the forests of the Feudal Era**_

Right now, we find ourselves near a river bank where we find a huge group of people dressed in black uniforms resembles a ninja uniform with headpieces that covers the bottom part of their faces and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi or footwore, and tight bands are on the legs and arms with weapons of sorts grabbing Kagome (17 years old), a Buddhist monk, a young woman in her late teens with a large boomerang behind her back, and two other wolf demons by their arms with a child-like version of Shippo grabbed by his little arms and tail and a younger version of Koga being grabbed in a full nelson by a younger version of Kenochi. They were desperately escaping trying to escape, but to no avail and even Koga's legs enhanced by jewel shards didn't help matters.

Koga yells out, strongly, "Hey, what the hell are you freaks are trying to do!"

The young woman says, in a serious tone, "These are Zera's Demon Nightmare Punishment Force! The only time that they come around is when someone has done a severely punishable crime towards her clan!"

Kagome exclaims to Kenochi, seriously, "Kenochi-san, what the hell is going on? Why are you capturing us for!"

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "I'm sorry, Kagome-kun, but you all are maternal witnesses."

The monk asks, curiously, "Case for what!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice rings out, "You tell me, monk!" Just then, from the shadows younger versions of Zera, Melody, and Megumi appear with Melody carrying three swords to her waist with her silver hair tied to a ponytail and Zera's long silver hair flowing down to her kneecaps.

One of the wolf demons with the Mohawk exclaims, worriedly, "Oh man! It's Zera!"

Shippo thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! It's too soon! If they find out what I've done, then…"_

The young woman asks Zera, seriously, "Zera, why are your men capturing us for!"

Zera looks around for Inuyasha and she asks, coldly, "We'll be asking the questions here, Sango. Where the hell is Inuyasha?"

This question made everyone's blood turn cold and Kagome retorts, nastily, "I don't know where that two-timing lying brother of yours is! Maybe, he went to Kikyo, again!"

Melody yells out, angrily while rushing over to Kagome, "Teme…!" Melody grabs Kagome by the collar to punch her with Kagome bracing for the impact of Melody's fist until Melody found something familiar inside Kagome's shirt, which was pendant with a red jewel. Melody says, with a sneer pulling it out, "What do we have here!"

Kagome yells at Melody, angrily, "Give that back, Melody!"

Melody then kicks Kagome hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn you, poodle! You're going to pay!"

Melody says, with a sneer while looking at this pendant, "You know this pendant looks awfully familiar!"

Kagome asks, seriously, "I don't see why it does since Koga-kun gave that to me! He also said that he got it from his mother before she died and Inuyasha tried to steal it from him!"

Zera says, with a serious and deadly glare, "What!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "It's true! We saw Inuyasha attacking Koga to get that pendant and we haven't seen him since!"

Zera and Megumi walked towards Melody and Zera examines the pendant carefully while noticing a clasp in the middle. Zera opens the clasp much to the shock of Kagome and the others, especially Koga, who had a horrified look on his face while trying to escape from Kenochi's clutches. Zera says, with a cold sneer, "Isn't this interesting?" Zera asks the two wolf demons, "Ginta and Hakkaku is it? Tell me, did your weakling of a leader ever had any nicknames while growing up? Or do you even know what a birthday is?"

The Buddhist monk asks, curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Demon children don't celebrate birthdays like the human children do and they don't even get presents, except gaining new responsibilities. Ask the fox brat?"

Everyone looks at Shippo and Kagome asks Shippo, "Is this true, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo says, in reply, "Yeah! Before I met you guys, I never knew much about birthdays!"

Zera asks, in a calm and serious tone, "Now, for the question of wolf boy having any nicknames growing up since the wolf demons like you people seem to have grown up with him."

Ginta says, in reply, "We never knew Koga to have any nicknames of any kind."

Zera asks, with a snort, "And you people say that wolf boy got this from his mother, right?"

The Buddhist monk asks Zera, curiously, "Yes! Zera, where are you getting with this?"

Zera says, with a serious glare while displaying to everyone the inside of the pendant, "Because this has the message: 'Happy fifth Birthday, Inu-chan from your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much'."

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "No way! Koga-kun said…!" Zera gave Kagome a closer look at the inside of the pendant which had the words 'Happy 5th Birthday, Inu-chan from your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much' and Zera asks Kagome, with a serious and deadly glare, "Now, fool, what does that say and please say it in a loud and clear voice?"

Kagome was frozen at shock to see the words in front of her, not wanting to believe what was written, and she says, in a stammer, "B…but…Kog…Koga-kun…said…!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "That's not what it said, wench! Now, what does it say!"

Kagome gulps and she says, while her voice is cracking, "H…a…ppy Bir…thday…Inu-chan from…your…lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves…you very much!"

Zera tells Kagome, with a very serious glare, "No one could hear you from that whimpering, girl! Now, say it clear, three times."

Kagome says, while humiliated and tears coming down her eyes, "Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much! Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much! Happy Birthday, Inu-chan! From your lovely and beautiful Onee-chan, who loves you very much!"

Melody asks Kagome, with a serious glare, "Good! Now, what has that tell you or you're just plain stupid!"

Kagome says, while her voice is cracking and tears flowing down her eyes, "I…I…I…That…pendant really…belonged…to I…I…I…In…Inuyasha…"

Zera asks, with a glare, "And…!"

Kagome says, in a cracked voice, "…and…Ko…Koga-kun…lied to me…!"

Melody says, with a serious tone, "Now, say that again while not trying to sound like a whimpering buffoon!"

Kagome yells out, angrily and seriously, "Okay! I admit that I was wrong about the pendant, but that doesn't mean I'm going to your brother's arms after what he did to me!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Oh! And what did he do?"

Kagome says, in reply, "Well, a month ago, Inuyasha had left to see Kikyo and spent a week with her doing who knows what!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "A month ago? Inuyasha went to see that claypot witch, Kikyo, for a week! Isn't this interesting! And who told you this?"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Shippo-chan! You can look at his memories and you'll see Inuyasha following Kikyo's Soul Collectors and Inuyasha having Kikyo in a loving embrace."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Alright! However, should I find out that you are wrong, I'll take great pleasure in killing you. You got me, wench!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I'll stake my life on it! Shippo-chan would never lie to me unlike your brother!"

Zera then glares at Shippo, who was trying to escape from her men's clutches but no luck, and she slowly walks toward Shippo. Zera says, while her hand his raised up with a golden glow, "Here goes…!"

Shippo exclaims, pleadingly, "Zera, please stop! I didn't mean for things to work out like this!"

The Buddhist monk asks Shippo, "Things to work out like what, Shippo?"

Shippo lowers his head and he says, lowly, "It was supposed to end with Inuyasha working to the bone to earn Kagome's heart to my standards! I didn't think that Inuyasha's sisters would appear!"

Kagome asks, curiously with a hopeful glint, "What do you mean, Shippo-chan! You did see Inuyasha with Kikyo, right!"

Shippo clench his teeth while trying to stop his tears and he says, seriously, "Kagome, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear! Please understand that I was only doing this for you! I didn't like on how you willing accepted Inuyasha's words that he loved you, so I…I…"

Melody asks, with a snort, "Lied!"

Kagome asks Shippo, in a pleading tone in her voice, "Shippo-chan, please! Tell me that what you saw was the truth! Tell me that you saw Inuyasha with Kikyo!"

Shippo avoid his eyes from Kagome in shame and he says, solemnly, "I…never meant to hurt you, Kagome! I never meant to hurt you! I saw Inuyasha leaving one night and it wasn't with Kikyo, it was his sisters! Inuyasha left us with his sisters!"

Everyone had very surprised looks on their faces and the Buddhist monk asks Shippo, with a very stern and angered tone in his voice, "So, you lied to us!"

Shippo says, with his voice cracked up and tears coming down, "I…Yeah! Miroku, you know what I didn't mean for this to…!"

Kagome yells at Shippo, in an angered tone in her voice, "Shippo-chan, don't talk! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Kagome says, in a distraught and angered tone, "We…did…all those things…! Those horrible things to Inuyasha based on a pack of lies fed by you and Koga-kun!"

Koga exclaims, seriously, "Hey, wait a minute…!"

Kagome snaps at Koga, angrily, "Don't you dare talk to me, Koga-kun! You lied to me that that pendant was given to you by your mother and Inuyasha was trying to steal it! However, that pendant was given to Inuyasha by Zera-san when he was a child on his fifth birthday! I can't believe that I almost fell for you! That's right! I believed that I could be content with you, but now, I can't even look at you as even a friend anymore!"

Zera walks over to Kagome with her right hand glowing golden, slams it into her head, and pulls out a liquid substance and throws it into the sky, which revealed to where the younger version of the Fifth Tsukikage without the official robes and hat AKA Inuyasha walking towards Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara with him. The others greeting only Kirara but totally ignoring Inuyasha. The image also reveals Kagome giving out ramen to the others with the exception of Inuyasha, who made Melody and Zera, glare at Kagome with contempt, and it also shows Inuyasha catching a fish and cooking it with Shippo 'accidently' knocking the fish into the fire, completely burning it to a crisp. Inuyasha hitting Shippo in the head, Shippo crying for Kagome, and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha. In the real life, Kagome and Shippo cringed under the many glares from Inuyasha's family, especially Melody and Zera. Also, in the image, it shows the group running into Koga and Kagome giving him a peck on the lips, which made Melody and Zera glare at Kagome with their angers almost at their maximum. Kagome turns away from the images finding them too much for her to look at, but she can hear the cracking noise from Melody as she is cracking her fist as the scene where Inuyasha and the others fight a boar demon powered by three shards and it was a hard fight, but Inuyasha's **Wind Scar** managed to kill it. The image also showed Kagome taking care of everyone's wounds with the exception of Inuyasha, who had the most wounds, and got 'sat' when he sees Koga 'hitting' on Kagome as she took care of him. After hours of seeing the cruel abuse, there were many glares at Kagome, who had her facial expression showing that she was sorry. The end of the images shows Inuyasha and Koga fighting at the bridge with Inuyasha's pendant in Koga's heads, Koga lying to Kagome and the others about the pendant being his and Inuyasha was trying to steal it and Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha while Shippo was secretly giggling at this, while Melody glares at the real Shippo with killing intent and the real Shippo gulping in fear of what to expect later. Then, while Inuyasha was slowly standing up while coughing out blood, the image Kagome calls Inuyasha a 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed' and 'sat' him so much that the bridge broke, with Inuyasha's body print and with Inuyasha, himself, falling down the raging river with Kirara going after him. The images disappear and the liquid comes back to Kagome's head with Melody and Zera glare at Kagome with intense anger and hatred and Megumi and Kenochi glaring at the others and Kenochi slowly suffocating Koga as he sees what had happened to his younger half-brother.

Zera says to Kagome, in a cold, calm, and angered tone, "You little filthy imbecile!"

Kagome exclaims, in a pleading tone, "Zera-san, please! Listen! I can explain!"

Zera yells at Kagome, angrily, "Save it, you little snot nosed brat! I am not surprised about this! I knew that this day would come!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly, "But I can explain! If you'd just hear me out…!"

Melody says, with an angered sneer, "What! More excuses for your actions! Please, wench! I'm not in the mood to hear my bullshit rador ringing extremely loud, right now!"

Sango exclaims, pleadingly, "Melody, please! It wasn't…!"

Zera yells at Sango, angrily, "Save your breath, taijiya! I really don't want to hear any excuse! Because you people, you ungrateful people, my baby brother could be dead for all I know!"

Kagome says, horrified, "What!"

Melody says, with a snort and an angered glare, "Not that you care of anything, but, two weeks ago, our telepathic link to Inuyasha was cut concluding that he was either comatose or dead, so we had to go to one of our usual suspects other than Naraku and last I checked, you you're one of our usual suspects, miko!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "We don't know if Onii-chan is alive or not!"

Kagome says, with her voice cracked and tears coming down, "Megumi-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Megumi says, while shaking her head, "Kagome-chan, sorry does not tell me if Onii-chan is alive or not! You've got a lot of nerve assuming that Onii-chan would ever hurt you by spending a week with Kikyo!"

Melody says, with an angered sneer, "Not to mention believing lies from people who don't respect him! And for your information, Inuyasha was with us, because it was the anniversary of our mother's death!"

Kagome says, shocked, "What!"

Kenochi says, in a serious tone, "It's true! A day after you left for your time, we went to pick Inuyasha up and took him to Lady Izayoi's grave for us to tell her about our lives. Inuyasha spoke very fondly about you to his mother's grave, Kagome-kun. He told her that he actually found a human who actually loved him as a half-demon like Lady Izayoi did as he did for you."

Kagome bows her head in shame and grief at what she's done and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"What have I done! It's all my fault!"_

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Even if Inuyasha did betray you, what gave you the right to punish him, huh! That should be done by me and me alone! I decide what kind of punishment I'll lay on that pup not you!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo winched at Zera's tone and voice.

Shippo yells out, seriously with the little courage that he had, "Well, if Inuyasha hadn't gone to see Kikyo all the time, then I wouldn't have…!" Shippo then frozen in fear under the intense glares of Inuyasha's sisters.

Zera says, coldly, "You little imbecile! You dare to talk about my brother in that tone in my presence after seeing what you've done!" Zera's eyes glowed red, which she fires electricity at Shippo, causing him to cry in pain as he's thrown to the ground with his form burnt and groaning to show that he's alive. Zera tells Kagome, in a cold deadly and serious tone, "If there's one thing that I wouldn't put up is a group of idiots led by a very stupid girl making executive decisions concerning a family member, especially my baby brother! Brat, you and your friends better pray for your sakes as well as your friends' sakes that Inuyasha is found standing before me, alive and his health at one hundred percent otherwise…!" Zera then slams her fluffy tail to the ground, making a huge dent, and she yells out, strongly with deadly glares filled with KI, "…the only thing that will calm my wrath is either your screams of pain and agony or your lives! Am I understood? AM I?" Zera then slams her tail to the ground to make the dent from earlier even deeper, which made Kagome and her friends as well as Koga's friends cringe in fear.

Kagome and her friends say in unison, while in fear, "Understood?"

Zera asks, with a calm and deadly tone in her voice, "Now, tell me where the last time you've seen Inuyasha and Kirara."

Sango replies, in an unnerved tone in her voice, "Back at the path in the West!"

Zera asks, seriously, "And you've seen Inuyasha last, two weeks ago, right?"

Miroku replies, with an unnerved tone, "Yes, Zera! We did."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Good! We're going to cut the journey to where Inuyasha will be found within seven days!"

Sango exclaims, seriously, "Seven days! It's so far and I don't have Kirara with me to make the journey even faster!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "That's just too soon! Zera, please! Be reasonable!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "Don't you dare tell me to 'be reasonable' after what you idiots did to my brother, bonzo! For every pain and suffering that you've caused Inuyasha, it's going to be paid back in full a thousand fold! Believe me once I say that your torments will be very legendary!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "And without Inuyasha here to stop us, you people are going to suffer in many ways that you can't even fathom!"

Kagome says, in a distraught tone, "Melody, nothing can express on how sorry I am! I had no idea that…"

Melody snaps at Kagome, angrily, "No idea that how much of an idiot that you are! That statement is obvious! Every time you open up that mouth of yours, miko, stupidity leeks out! I've been waiting for something like this happen! I should have known that you'd one day betray Inuyasha and I've always had my suspicion it will be with this mangy wolf!"

Kagome says, weakly, "I didn't…!"

Melody slaps Kagome hard, causing Kagome to yelp in pain as claw marks to appear on her left cheek and she says, with an angered tone, "You did betray Inuyasha! You took the words of people who don't respect him over him! You treated him like a dog! No worse than a dog! For no good reason!" Melody then kicks Kagome in the stomach again, causing her to yelp in pain from the last kick.

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "Melody, that's enough!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Why the hell should I stop when you people didn't do anything when that miko does the same to Inuyasha, huh!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I've had my suspicions about you all! In every argument that Inuyasha and this worthless fool had, you all took her side in every argument and I do mean every time, even when that miko brat was in the wrong!"

Sango exclaims, strongly, "Wait a second, Zera! That's not…!" Sango yelps in pain as Zera hits her right cheek with a purple energy made whip made by her right index and middle finger, causing blood to fall out.

Zera says, in a serious tone, "This is going to change! You all ignored Inuyasha's protests on having this weakling demon in your group! Now, I'm going to ignore your protests to give you a taste of your own medicine!"

Miroku says, in a worried tone, "Wait, Zera, you don't mean…!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Believe me when I say this, bonzo, that I'm expecting to see scars on you people when this over!"

Sango exclaims, seriously, "Inuyasha isn't going to be happy that…!"

Melody says, angrily, "Oh! So, now all of a sudden, you actually care about his feelings! What happened before! Oh wait! I know! You were too in to that idiot's so-called feelings that you didn't even notice Inuyasha's feelings! Your opinions will be ignored just like you people ignored Inuyasha's feelings!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "I'll be in charge of this expedition to not only find jewel shards or Naraku, but to find Inuyasha! Unlike Inuyasha, I won't be going easy on you people just because you're human! No! You treated him worse than a dog, then you people get treated worse than dogs! There will not be staying in any foreign village, no breaks, and no food for either one of you, hell, you'll be even lucky if you managed to get even a bone until we find Inuyasha and pray for all you think that you're worth that he's still alive at his health at one hundred percent!"

Miroku exclaims, horrified, "Zera, you don't mean that!"

Zera says, with a serious and deadly glare, "Oh! Believe when I say that I'm not the joking type when it comes to a family member's health and well-being, bonzo, and if it must come to it, that backstabbing stupid brat would have to sacrifice any of those 'tests' or 'dates' that I heard from Melody since this will be considered punishment for immature brats who decides upon themselves to make executive decisions regarding a family member of mine."

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Well, at least that I don't have to worry about any tests coming up!"_

Zera says, with a sly sneer, "Oh and one more thing…! The thought of my baby brother being dead will very much enrage me and my sisters so we'll need an anger reliever or one of those 'punching bags' from that miko's time, actually, two to be exact! I've found one…the mangy wolf…!"

Koga exclaims, angrily, "Teme…!" Koga tries to get out of Kenochi's grip to attack Zera, but to no avail.

Melody says, with a glare that promised pain, "And I found one…miko…!"

Kagome gasps in shock and Sango exclaims, angrily, "Melody, don't you dare…!"

Melody asks, with a sneer, "Don't what! Ane-chan told you that your opinions will be ignored until we find Inuyasha, but you people are free to jump in and try to save her. Just don't expect me to go to easy on you like Inuyasha has! I'm not as soft as he is when it comes to humans or demon brats!"

Shippo jumps in front of Kagome, defensively, and he yells at Melody, seriously, "Melody, don't you dare hurt Kagome!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You care to do something about it, shrimp, because if you want, go ahead and try! Just don't expect to walk out of this with just a few lumps on the head! What I've done to you in the past would seem tamed to what I'm going to do to you during this next few days and without Inuyasha, here, thanks to a group of idiots, there's going to be lots of screams filled with pain and agony!"

Shippo growls at Melody, while realizing that she would live up to that promise and Sango exclaims to Megumi and Kenochi, "Megumi-chan! Kenochi! You've got to talk to them! You know that Kagome-chan would never willing…!"

Kenochi says, with a serious tone, "But she did, Sango-kun! Kagome-kun should have known better than to suspect Inuyasha to betray her! Even though, Shippo-kun and this mangy wolf lied about Inuyasha, Kagome-kun made the choice to believe them with any regard to what Inuyasha thought about it or even hear him out. Probably, I'll try to stop Melody from going to far with Kagome-kun, but for this mangy wolf, I think not!"

Megumi says, with a serious tone, "This doesn't excuse Kagome-chan for what she said to Onii-chan! Calling him 'half-breed'! In case, she's forgotten, I'm a half-demon too! In doing so, she's insulted me as well!"

Kagome says, weakly while sobbing, "Megumi-chan…*sniff*…I'm…so…sorry! I'm a horrible person! Melody can beat me to a bloody pulp, but…*sniff*…know that I'm sorry! All I'm…*sniff and coughing*…asking…is that…you only take your…*sniff* anger only out on me! The others don't deserve your anger!"

Miroku says, worriedly, "Lady Kagome…you don't need…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone while sobbing, "Kenochi-san is right…Master Miroku! I made the choice to believe Shippo-chan's and Koga-kun's lies and that's no excuse for what I've done! Zera-san is right to get angry! For all I know, Inuyasha could be dead and it's all my fault! I should have known Inuyasha better to know that he would never lie to me, even when the truth hurts! True, Inuyasha may be a thoughtless jerk at times, but he would never lie to me or betray me!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "A noble gesture, brat, but I'm afraid that part of the reason why Inuyasha could be dead also falls with them! The monk and the taijiya should have known that Inuyasha wasn't the type to betray who he believed to be his comrades and what made it worse is that you people took the fox brat's and the fleabag's lies without any form of evidence! I hope that you all are prepared to pay a heavy price for this insult and a bigger one if he's found badly hurt or dead!"

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "And I hope that you're ready to pay for this, poodle! I would have had things going my way, if it hadn't been for you meddling dogs!"

Zera says, with a snort, "Big words from a small fry! You've failed to put your boasts to the test, wolf! You've never actually beaten me in any of our past fights, have you, even with your cheating speed!"

Koga says, with a snort, "That was just luck and sneak attacks on your part! You don't have to guts to challenge me, poodle!" Koga says, with a nasty smirk, "In fact, you're afraid to face me head on! You rely on these cheap disappearing and flashing tricks to help you win those fights with me! You're like your half-breed sister, who uses those cheap potions to get the better of me!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "And it's always you who needs up falling for those 'cheap tricks'."

Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "Shut it, dog! I was talking to your cowardly half-sister, here!"

Zera says, in a calm and deadly tone, "Excuse me! Did you just say that I was a coward who relies on cheap tricks to win my fights with you!" Soon enough, a blue demonic aura appears around Zera's body as her glare intensifies while those who can sense demonic auras, mainly, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku can look in fear at what to expect next.

Koga yells at her, with a nasty tone, "There you go again! Using the same flashy tricks that you always use to intimidate me or my men! You don't have what it takes to beat me and you'll never will!"

Zera's lips form a deadly smirk that promised pain towards Koga and Melody says, with a sly grin, "Stupid wolf! He just sealed his fate!"

Zera tells Kenochi, "Kenochi, let the wolf go!"

Kenochi asks, surprised, "What!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "You heard me! Let the foolish wolf go! It seems that he has something to prove and I can't ignore his boast for much longer." Koga was released and he jumps a good feet away from Zera and Zera says, with a sly smile, "Just to let you know, wolf, in our past fight, I wasn't using even a half of my true power."

Ginta exclaims, worriedly, "Not even using half!"

Shippo says, in a fearful tone, "Zera was tough before and she wasn't even using half of her power to beat Koga!"

Koga yells out, in a nasty tone, "There you go again! You're not scaring anyone with that boast, Zera! If you want to play it, then show me your true power! I'm ready!"

Zera says, while holding out her right hand, "No! I'll just show you half of my true power and then you'll see once and for all that the obvious gap between our abilities." Zera's demonic aura then gains more lively as the skies began to go dark with yellow lightning surrounding while radiating with Zera's aura. The grounds begin to shake and crack under the pressure of Zera's growing power while everyone looks in awe.

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "What an awesome demonic aura!"

Shippo exclaims, fearfully, "Oh man! She's even worse than I thought she'd be!" Soon enough, as Zera's muscles begins to expand, huge gusts of wind appear and Koga covers his face from the dust flying towards him while trying to stand his ground and Koga yells out, strongly, "Bring it on, poodle! I'm not afraid of you! You hear me! I'm not afraid of you! So, cut the stupid tricks already and fight me for real!" Soon enough, the wind dies down and the 'earthquake' stops while Zera's aura is surrounded by yellow lightning bolts.

Miroku says, stunned, "Her aura is amazing!"

Sango says, horrified, "I can even sense the amount of bloodlust coming from Zera!"

Zera's lips form a sly smirk as she raises her hand and wipes the air with enough force to form wind towards Koga and Koga yelps in surprise as the wind hits him while the pressure from that wind causes cuts all over his legs and arms.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Hakkaku says, in a surprised tone, "He's cut all over!"

Sango says, in a stunned tone, "She can turn air itself into her own weapon!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I'm at fifty percent of my true power and as a nice handicap, I'll even use one arm to put you on the ground."

Koga regains his composer and he exclaims, seriously, "Don't think that enough to scare me, poodle! You are so dead!" Koga then charges after Zera with killing intent as well as his enhanced speed, but Zera simply moves out of the way as if he was moving in slow motion. Without missing a beat, Koga throws his left fist towards Zera's face, but Zera catches Koga's fist and slightly squeezes it, but that slight squeeze was enough to literately crush the bones in Koga's left fist, causing Koga to howl in extreme pain as he tries to get his hand away, but to no avail. Koga tries kicking Zera's chest to desperately to escape, but, to his horror none of his kicks have any effect on Zera, even if he had jewel shards in his legs. Koga yells out, in pain while trying to get his hand from Zera's grip, "You damn mutt! Let go of me! Let go!" Zera then gives more pressure to Koga's hand, causing more of the bones in his hand to ultimately break and Koga screams even louder.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!"

Zera says, in a plain and calm tone, "Oh shut up!" Zera releases Koga's hand and, with great speed, gives Koga a light punch in his chest, which was extremely painful, causing the young wolf demon to cough out blood as he's thrown into the ground while tumbling over multiple times until he falls onto his back.

Ginta exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Zera says, with a sigh, "This is exactly why I hate fighting weaklings while at fifty percent of my strength. The fight is always over before it even begins! Tell me, wolf, how many ribs did I break? Five or six? I'm trying real hard to hold back from killing you since I wanted to have some fun with you before you die!"

Shippo exclaims, fearfully, "Oh man! Talk about brutal!"

Hakkaku yells at Shippo, angrily, "Well, we wouldn't have been in this mess if it hadn't been for you, runt! You just had to lie to Kagome-san about Inuyasha seeing that Kikyo woman!"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "Because of you, Koga is getting the beating of his life and the fight hasn't even begun yet!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "I never meant for any of this to happen! I didn't even know that Zera holding back this entire time when fighting Koga! I was only thinking about Kagome!"

Kagome says to Shippo, in a stern tone, "Even so, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done, even though, I share part of the blame myself for believing you!"

Shippo winches at Kagome's tone as he isn't used to her scolding him and back in the fight between Koga and Zera, Koga slowly stands onto his feet while holding his broken ribs and winching from the pain.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Well, what do you know! Not only he's still alive, but he's able to move! I'm impressed, wolf boy! Now, why don't you try to make this entertaining for me?"

Koga says, in a weak pained tone, "You damn freak!" Koga then rushes at Zera and launches a powerful right jab at her, but she easily avoids the punch. Koga then yells out in pure rage as he launches a furious series of punches at Zera, even with his broken left hand, but she easily and gracefully dodges the blows without breaking the smallest of sweats. Koga calls out, in an angered tone, "You fucking dog! I've had with you! You and your sisters have ruined my life for the last time and I hope that your damn dirty half-breed brother is dead!"

Zera's glare becomes a deadly death glare with a lot of KI, Killer Intent, and she immediately strikes back with a powerful blow to Koga's chest, once more, but this one breaks more of Koga's ribs and he coughs out some blood from his mouth from the blow. Soon after, Zera immediately grabs Koga by the throat with her fluffy tail and Koga tries to wrench free from Zera's tail's grip as he's hovered from the ground, but she was way too strong for him. Zera then simply throws Koga into the air on her right and Zera vanishes from sight, while using her superior speed, and appears in front of Koga, who quickly recovers and tries to attack her, but Zera moves out of the way and slams her right knee to his stomach and her right elbow to his back, knocking the wind out of him, then knocks him back to the ground. Zera then zips after him, gets in front of him, and she exclaims, strongly grabbing him by the ponytail, "Where do you think you're going!" Zera then proceeds into bashing Koga's face, rapidly, while in mid-air and holding his ponytail, greatly damaging his nose and lip and proceeds to knee him to the gut multiple times.

Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Miroku exclaims to Zera, strongly, "Okay, Zera, that's enough! Even if you have a reason to be angry, if you continue this assault, Koga will die!" Zera then let's go of Koga's ponytail causing the nearly beaten wolf demon to fall towards the ground. Zera aims her right hand at Koga's fallen form and Miroku yells out, pleadingly, "Zera, please don't!" Zera roars out as she fires a physic blast at Koga, hitting him hard, causing him to scream out in shock as he's pushed even faster down to the ground with a loud and hard thud while once again rolling on the ground and falls into the river. Zera then lands onto the ground as Koga slowly appears out of the river while coughing out water from his mouth and swam onto the water bank. Koga crawls onto the shore while coughing harshly clearing out his lungs from the river.

Zera asks Koga, with a sneer, "So, wolf, do you give up or you'd like more?"

Koga spits out more water after coughing and breathes heavily and he says, weakly, "Do…don't…you dare think that this is over!" Koga slowly stands onto his feet and Koga says, in a strong tone, "I will not be afraid of you! I'm Koga, the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe! I will not be intimidated by the likes of you!" Koga then charges at full speed, jumps up, and kicks Zera's head as hard as he can with the shards in his legs.

Hakkaku says, amazed, "He got her!"

Koga then gets an expression of pure horror as he noticed that Zera didn't move or even was faze by his kick and he says, horrified, "What the hell!" Koga then sees Zera's lips form a sly smile, which got him to jump away a good distance from Zera. Koga says, horrified, "That kick should have knocked your head off your shoulders! I put everything I had into that kick!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! How can Zera-san still be standing after that! Koga-kun gave her a major blow to the head and Zera-san isn't even affected at the least!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "I don't believe it! Koga gave Zera a boot to the head and it didn't even faze her!"

Zera stretched her neck and she says, with a sly smile, "Thank you, wolf! With that weak kick, you took care of that nasty crack on my neck!"

Koga says, in a horrified tone, "Wh…what are you! You…you're no demon…! You're a monster!"

Zera says, with a cruel smirk, "I'd like the name Daiyokai, because that's what kind of 'monster' I am! Now, I think I'll turn the battle onto you, wolf." Zera then rushes over to Koga with incredible speed, but Koga turns back to get away from her, however, Zera appears in front of him and gives him a hard kick in the face, throwing him into the air. Zera then rushes over to Koga in the air, punches him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then kicks him hard in the side, throwing him back to ground with a loud thud.

Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Koga!"

Kenochi says, with a snort, "It's over! There's no way that Koga can win! He should salvage what pride he has left and give up."

Koga slowly stands on his hands and knees as Zera lands on to the ground and Koga says, angrily, "What's wrong with me! I should have more than this! That damn poodle shouldn't be beating me with this! What the hell is wrong with me!"

Melody tells Koga, with a cruel sneer, "Ah! Don't be so hard on yourself, wolf! You tried your best and that's all it counts, right?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "That's right, fleabag! After all, you're losing to Lady Zera of the Inu no Taishou clan and demon lady of the Northwestern region! You're only a hundred years too early and inexperienced to be a match for me."

Koga slowly stands onto his feet and he says, with a serious glare while in pain, "I don't care who you are! You may have strength, but, you aren't invincible! I'll find a way to beat you!" Koga raises his right hand up and his Goraishi claws appear on Koga's claw and Koga says, in an angered tone, "You and your fucking siblings have made a mockery of me for the last time! Now eat this!"

"**Goraishi**!"

Koga swipes his claws and unleashed a thunder blast which hits Zera, who didn't seem to be moving away. Everyone closes their eyes from the blast and it passes away.

Koga says, while panting and with a sly smile, "No! What was that you were saying about I'm not being able to beat you!"

Just then, Zera's voice calls out from the smoke, "You didn't!" Koga and everyone, except for Zera's siblings gasp in shock, surprise, and horror only for Koga as the smoke clears out to see Zera, who didn't have a single scratch on her, but a sly smile that promised more pain and suffering.

Koga yells out, shocked and horrified, "No way!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Zera-san was hit dead on with that attack!"

Sango says, shocked, "Not even a scratch! How could that be even possible!"

Ginta yells out, shocked, "There's not even a cut or a scratch!"

Zera says, with a deadly sneer, "That blast was weak! Very weak!"

Koga says, in a fearful tone, "You monster!"

Miroku says, in a surprised tone, "Zera was only managed to survive Koga's Goraishi blast, which rivals Inuyasha's **Wind Scar**, and she was only using fifty percent of her maximum."

Zera tells Miroku, with a snort, "Fifty percent! Please, I was only barely using a third of that! If I used fifty percent on this wolf, he'd be dead by now!"

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "A third of her fifty percent! She's able to drove Koga-kun to the ground and she's been using a third of it!"

Koga yells out, angrily and horrified, "You're lying, mutt! There's no way! That's impossible!"

Just then, a small elderly voice rings out, "I'm afraid that Lady Zera isn't lying!" Everyone turns to see Myoga on Megumi's right shoulder.

Kagome says, plainly, "Myoga-jii-chan! Are you saying that Zera-san was only using a third of her fifty percent of her true power?"

Myoga says, with a plain tone, "Of course! Those times that Lady Zera was fighting against Koga in the past was at fifteen percent and right now, she's using no more than twenty percent."

Shippo says, stunned, "Twenty percent!"

Sango exclaims, in a surprised tone, "Driving Koga to the ground and she was only using twenty percent of her true power!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Of course! If you want proof, then let me show you me at fifty percent of my power. Of course, you all might want to leave the area." Zera then floats up to the sky as the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, who had Kagome and her friends as well as Koga's men, captured flew while having them in their arms and Kenochi flew up while carrying Melody and Megumi with him while leaving Koga on the ground as Zera aimed her right hand towards him while forming a red demonic energy powered blast. Zera exclaims, strongly, "You might want to start running, wolf!" Zera then fires the blast at Koga, who starts running as fast as his jewel shard powered legs could take him, which he could barely escape the huge explosion, even with his enhanced speed. The huge explosion caused a huge smoke made mushroom to appear as debris come flying from that site and Shippo appears in his transformed state. Everyone sees a huge sized crater in a hundred diameters and was at least 100 feet deep, replacing the trees and river that was destroyed.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well as Koga's men were extremely shocked to see this and Shippo says, shocked, "That's one big hole!"

Sango says, worriedly, "I can't even see the bottom!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And if Zera was able to do what with only fifty percent, I'd hate see when she goes all out!"

Kagome had a petrified look on her face and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Not even Inuyasha's __**Wind Scar**__ or Koga-kun's Goraishi could stand up to this, even if they were to combined them. It makes me wonder why Zera-san hid this power from us! I bet this could even make Naraku tremble in his boots!"_ Kagome then looks at Koga, who was lying on his back, just a few inches away from the crater, and she thinks in her mind, _"And I bet that's what Koga-kun is thinking too!"_

Koga sits up and sees to his horror at the crater that was formed. Koga thinks in his mind, horrified, _"That damn dog! There's no way! It's impossible!"_ Koga then looks up to see Zera, who had a sly smile on her lips, and Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn her! She hasn't even broken a sweat! I couldn't even beat her with the Goraishi._ _My Goraishi is a gift for my ancestors and I've planned on using it against Naraku! Zera took the full hit and wasn't even effective! The only way for me to finally beat that poodle is the get more jewel shards! I have to…!"_

Just then, Zera's voice rings out, from behind Koga, "I know what you're thinking, wolf!" Koga yelps in shock as he jumps to his feet and looks to see Zera behind him. Zera says, with a sneer, "You're thinking that you can finally beat me if you were to get more jewel shards, right! I may not have mind reading abilities like Naraku's third incarnation, but I do know from the expression on your face on what you're thinking." The Demon Nightmare Punishment Force lands onto the ground with Kenochi doing the same and Zera says, with a sly smile, "You really think more shards would make a difference now!" Zera then throws a devastating right jab to Koga's face. Koga is sent sailing a few feet back and over the huge crater to the other side of it, then hits the ground. Rubbing his blooded nose, Koga stood while recovering from the heavy punch. Zera halted her advancement as she smirks and kicks Koga in the face, sending him 35 feet into the air. Zera flickered out and soared right past Koga in a split second. Zera reappears and hovering right over Koga, waiting for him to come to her.

Kagome says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Ginta and Hakkaku shouts out, horrified, "KOGA! NO!"

Sango screams out, worriedly, "Zera, please don't!"

Melody says, with a wide smile, "This is going to hurt badly!" Shippo averted his eyes from what was forthcoming. Zera landed a thunderous elbow into the small of Koga's back. The drive elbow landed with a crushing force, knocking the wind right out of Koga as he felt his spine broke with a loud crack that those with sensitive hearing like Shippo, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi could hear as well as Ginta and Hakkaku. Zera quickly dropped Koga like a bad habit and caused him to plunge to a humiliating defeat. Koga fell on the ground with a very loud 'thud', battered and unconscious.

Ginta and Hakkaku look away from their fallen comrade and leader, unable to bear what they witnessed. Zera then lands near Koga's immobile form, grabs him by the ponytail, and throws him near his men's feet. Zera then slams her foot onto Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain, and she says, with a cold sneer while adding pressure to Koga's chest, "I'm going to say this again, if my brother isn't seen standing before me at his health at hundred percent, I'll personally see that every last one of you pays for every bone or cut that he receives! If I could do this to this fleabag, you really don't want to find out how badly you'll get hurt." Zera then walks on Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain as more of his ribs were broken, then his right arm, nearly breaking it, and walks away as more of Zera's men picks up Koga's unconscious form and moves out to find Inuyasha with a feeling of dread and guilt forming in their hearts.

_**End Flashback; Return to the present**_

Right now, we find ourselves with Kagome and Eri's apartment room as Kagome explained what Zera had demonstrated to her and her Feudal Era friends.

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "So, because of that action, you managed to piss Inuyasha's sisters off more than usual!"

Kagome says, with a solemn sigh, "Believe me when I say that there is more! For days, Zera-san kept her word that each one of us will suffer for what we've done to Inuyasha. We were tied to trees while Inuyasha's sisters eat in front of us and we were getting hungry even more, Zera-san took away my sleeping bag as well as my backpack and made us sleep on the ground without any form of warmth at the cold night, she even made us find Inuyasha in the rain, and at night Koga-kun and I were used as Melody and Zera-san's punching bags while Melody 'heeled' me over and over. Master Miroku and Sango-chan tried to help up, but they were not strong enough to take on Melody or Zera-san. Luckily, I happened to survive Melody's attacks with the Mark of Subjugation's power. Master Miroku, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan, and Koga-kun's men were all healed by Megumi-chan, but Koga-kun and I weren't allowed such treatment for what we've done to Inuyasha. We couldn't argue, because Zera-san made a good point about us treating Inuyasha the same way that she's treated us when he was innocent the entire time and Zera-san could shut us up. I, for one, couldn't forgive myself for what I've done to Inuyasha that I've cried myself to sleep, but Sango-chan tried to cheer me up by telling me that Inuyasha will be fine. Even though, he was defeated, Koga-kun wanted revenge against Zera-san and wanted me to give him my three jewel shards to match her, but I didn't want to give him anything because even with my jewel shards, Zera-san will still overpower him and I was still mad at him for getting us in trouble with Zera-san. I told him that if Inuyasha happens to be dead, then my friendship with Koga-kun will end, because he lied to me! However, that would be a mood point since if Inuyasha's dead, then Melody and Zera-san would kill us all."

Lunamon says, in a plain tone, "Seeing how you're still alive, I took it that you've found Inuyasha on time!"

Kagome says, while tears flowing and in a cracked voice, "Well…after six horrible days of putting up with Zera-san's and Melody's abuse…we made it to the spot where we last saw Inuyasha since we had a motivation to make up for all the bad things that we've done to him…but…"

_**Flashback**_

Right now, within the forests in the Feudal Era, we find Kagome and her Feudal Era friends as well as Koga and his group walking down a clear path in the mid-afternoon with their arms tied to their backs with ropes with Zera's Demon Nightmare Punishment Force with Zera in the front with Melody, Megumi, and Kenochi at the back. The captured looked as if they had better days with their expressions look weak. Kagome had multiple bruises on her face with claw marks as well as her sleeves of her white shirt were torn off, burnt marks on her on her exposed arms and legs, right shoe missing, and left black eye that it had to forced to be closed and Koga looks heavily beaten and battered and any chance of him escaping is a lost chance. With the loss of most of her energy, Kagome started to walk slowly with the soreness of her legs and her stomach continues to growl with the lack of food.

One of the members of the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, DNPF, hits her on the back and exclaims, in a deep male voice, "Hey! Keep walking, human!" The DNPF member hits Kagome again on the back, knocking her down, making everyone to stop moving and looking at her.

Miroku exclaims, worriedly, "Lady Kagome!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Leave her alone!"

Melody walks over to Kagome's fallen form and she exclaims, nastily, "Wench, nobody told you to lay down! Get up!" Melody kicks Kagome's side causing her to yelp in pain.

Sango yells at Melody, seriously, "Melody, leave her alone! We've been moving for six hours without any breaks!"

Zera tells Sango, with a cold and calm tone, "I thought I've made it clear that we're not stopping until we find Inuyasha, who may be dead, because you people!" Zera tells Melody, "Melody, would you…?"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Gladly." Melody takes a very deep breath, which alarms many of the others, except for Zera.

Koga yells at Melody, strongly, "Poodle, don't you dare…!"

Melody yells out, ignoring Koga, "Heel Girl!" Just then, Kagome's forehead is shown to have a picture of a dog demon in neon red as blue electricity appears around her body and Kagome cries out in pain as she is electrocuted by the electricity for 5 seconds. Melody yells out, strongly, "Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel Girl! Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel! Heel Girl!"

Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!" Sango tries to get herself free from the DNPF's grip, but couldn't with most of her strength gone from fatigue and hunger.

Shippo thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Kagome! If only Inuyasha were here…! I should have never told that stuff about Inuyasha seeing Kikyo to Kagome! Now, she's in the worst 'heeling' of her life!"_

Miroku calls out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, please stop it! If this continues, Lady Kagome is going to die!" However, Miroku's pleas fell into deaf ears as Melody continues to 'heel' Kagome and Kagome cries loudly as she's ridiculed with blue electricity. After a few moments, the blue electricity is gone and Kagome groans in pain as more burn marks were shown on her.

Melody says, coldly, "Get up, wench, or do you want more." Kagome tries to stand on her feet, but has a hard time with hunger and fatigue catching up to her.

Megumi tells Melody, in a concerned tone, "Hey Onee-chan, I think that we should stop! We haven't allowed Kagome-chan or the others anywhere near any food for the past six days. I can understand Shippo-kun, but there's a limit to where humans can go without food without dying."

Zera asks Megumi, with a serious tone, "Megumi, have you forgotten what these people have done to our brother while listening to the lies of that fox brat and that weakling wolf! As far as I'm concerned, they haven't received even a half of what they deserve for the crimes that they've committed!"

Melody says, with a nod, "No joke! They will not be forgiven for this insult! Maybe this way if Inuyasha is found dead and they happen to die from starvation, then they can apologize to him in the afterlife since they'll have all eternity to do it." Melody then walks over to Kagome, who was slowly getting up on her feet, but Melody's right foot smashed onto her back causing Kagome to cry out in pain, forcing her back down, and Melody yells out, angrily and nastily while stomping onto Kagome's right shoulder, "Oh wait! I forgot who I'm talking about! They're humans! Disgusting, lowly, worthless, useless, pathetic humans! Especially this one, a lowly and disgusting miko!" Melody continues to stomp onto Kagome's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain while ignoring the angry cries of Kagome's comrades and friends.

Shippo yells out, angrily, "Melody, leave her alone!" Shippo tries to break free, but with his strength, he couldn't pull it off.

Sango calls out, seriously, "Melody, if you murder Kagome-chan, then Inuyasha will not forgive you!"

Melody yells at Sango, nastily while stomping on Kagome's upper back, "Oh! So, now all of a sudden that you actually care what Inuyasha would think! What happened before! Huh! It was only a matter of time that he's shown again what the cruel actions that you humans would do it him! It was only a matter of time!" Melody stomps onto Kagome's back seven more times and Melody tells the DNPF with Kagome, seriously, "Pull her up to her feet!" DNPF does as Melody told them and Melody grabs Kagome's left shoulder, while digging her claws into it causing Kagome to cry even more in pain as blood comes out of her shoulder. Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You know, miko, personally, I'm actually glad that you revealed your true colors by betraying my brother and since he's not here, thanks to you, I'd be able to do THIS!" Melody rams her fist into Kagome's stomach hard, causing Kagome to gasp as blood came out of her mouth and Melody says, with a sly sneer, "That felt so good that I feel like doing it again!" Melody then proceeds to slam her fist into Kagome's stomach, multiple times, causing Kagome to shoot out painful gasps and blood.

Ginta and Hakkaku exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-san!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn you! Leave her alone, you fucking poodle!" Koga tries to break himself from his captures, but with the strength of his captures, the injuries he has received, and his hunger and fatigue got the better of him, made it impossible for him to escape. Melody's abuse didn't stop there as she proceeds to bash ever part of Kagome's upper body, ruthlessly and rapidly, causing Kagome to yelp, cry, and howl in pain.

Miroku yells out, pleadingly, "Melody, stop it! You've made your point! Please! Stop it!"

After she stopped the punching, Melody says, with a snort, "I'm not done yet!" Melody then notions the force to lower Kagome to her knees and Melody walks behind her. Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Well, miko, here's one of the things that I've always wanted to do, but couldn't with Inuyasha around, but since he's not here, then I can do it without any worry of him stopping me!" Melody then positions her right foot to Kagome's back and she says, "You'll feel what a 'sit' command is! The same 'sit' commands that you've always given my brother!"

Sango says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Miroku calls out, worriedly, "Melody, don't!"

Melody yells out, strongly, "SIT GIRL!" Melody slams her foot onto Kagome's back and slams her face first to the ground, hard, causing Kagome to grunt in pain. Melody then notions the DNPF to pull Kagome to her knees with her bindings and Melody shouts out, slamming her foot onto Kagome's back, "SIT GIRL!" Kagome slams back to the unforgiving ground. This continues for over 10 minutes with the same routine with Melody slamming her foot onto Kagome's back while shouting out 'sit girl' and Kagome being forced up, again.

Megumi tells Melody, seriously, "Okay, Onee-chan, I think that's enough! Any more than this, then Kagome-chan will die even with the Mark of Subjugation protecting her since it too also has a limit."

Kenochi tells Melody, in a plain tone, "Megumi's right, Melody! Enough is enough! I'm angry at Kagome-kun, but not enough for you to kill her and since we haven't found Inuyasha, we can't kill her yet."

Melody looks at Kagome's forehead which has the Mark of Subjugation glowing red and she says, with a snort, "Already! I was just getting started! Fine! I'll stop for now! Carry her by the arms!" The two DNPF grabs both of Kagome's arms and pulls her up while we see Kagome's nose and lower lip bleeding heavily.

Kenochi then thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"I just hope that we find Inuyasha, alive!"_ Just then, those with keen noses pick up a very familiar group of scents.

Zera says, with a surprised murmur, "That scent…!" Zera says, with a plain tone, "Congratulations, gaki! You and your friends will get to keep your lives!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "You mean…"

Koga says, with a snarl, "Yeah! I can pick up those damn coyotes' and that mutt's scents coming."

Shippo says, with a hopeful smile, "You mean Inuyasha's still alive…!" Soon enough, three figures come into view as the injured Kagome begins to place a weak smile to see Inuyasha walking towards them with Junko and Katsuhiro without their haoris, along with a huge cat like demon with two tails, behind him with bags of sorts.

Miroku says, with a weak smile, "Thank goodness…"

Sango says, with a weak smile, "It's Kirara! I told you that Inuyasha will be alright!"

Shippo calls out to Zera, seriously, "Hey Zera, you told us that if Inuyasha is found dead, then you'll kill us, but he's fine now! Now, tell your goons to let us go!" With one death glare from Zera, Shippo's sudden courage is faded away.

Zera calls out, seriously, "Release them!" Soon enough, the binds were cut off by the DNPF freeing Kagome and her friends with Kagome falling to the ground on her stomach unable to move from her injuries, exhaustion, and hunger with the others fall onto their knees in exhaustion. Megumi then runs over to Inuyasha and she exclaims, excitedly while hugging him, "Onii-chan, you're okay!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Okay! Okay! Megumi, get off of me! I'm fine!" Inuyasha finally pries Megumi off of him and Melody goes over to Inuyasha, hands over the red jewel pendant, saying, "Here's your pendant back!"

Inuyasha says, taking it, "Thanks!" Inuyasha puts the pendant around his neck along with his beaded necklace and looks at the weakened forms of his comrades as well as Koga and his group while looking at Kagome's weakened form, trying to move, the most. Inuyasha tells Melody, "Hey Nee-chan, could you give me one of your healing potions?"

Melody replies, while taking out a glass bottle filled with green liquid, "Sure, what do you need it for? Are you still…?" Without warning, Inuyasha snatches it from Melody's hand and quickly zips towards Kagome's lying form while hearing the angry cries of his older sisters.

Melody yells out, angrily, "Inuyasha, what the hell!"

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a serious tone, "Have you forgotten what that girl has done!"

Inuyasha kneels down to Kagome's weakened form as she slowly rises on her hands and she tells Inuyasha, in a weak tone, "In…Inu…Inuyas…ha…I'm so…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "Don't talk! Just drink this!" Despite the pains in her arms, Kagome takes the bottle from Inuyasha's hand, opens it, and takes the contents into her mouth. After she swallowed the potion, all of the wounds that Kagome had received from Melody's brutal attacks were instantly healed. Just as Kagome was going to put her arms around Inuyasha, Inuyasha suddenly stands up and quickly moves from Kagome's arms causing her to fall to the ground.

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a serious glare, "Inuyasha, you better have a good explanation to why you've just healed the wounds of the one, who's betrayed you!"

Melody yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Are you that soft that you're willing to help people that betrayed you!"

Junko says, with a snort, "If you thought that was something, get a load of what's happening next! Here, you idiot!" Junko then throws the bag that she was hold in front of Kagome, causing apples, berries, and bananas to fall out while Katsuhiro throws the five bags that he was carrying in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

Shippo exclaims, excitedly, "Food!"

Koga says, with a serious glare, "I don't like this! It's feels like the calm of the storm!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "I take it that you've forgiven us?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Just eat, bonzo! I've got an ear full that I want scream at you people after you're done!" Inuyasha then walks off while Kagome looks at the ground and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"He's still mad!"_ Kagome then proceeds to eat for the first time in days as well as the others. After thirty minutes of eating and Koga's injuries healed, Zera's former prisoners rose to their feet, ready for whatever Inuyasha has to say or yell at them.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, before you…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "Nee-chan, would you…?"

Melody says, with a nod, "Right!" Melody speeds over to Kagome and slams her right elbow to her nose, knocking her down.

Sango exclaims, horrified, "Kagome-chan!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "That's it! You're dead, poodle!" Koga then rushes over to Melody to punch her, but Melody vanishes from sight using her super-speed to dodge Koga's punch while leaving an after-image.

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "She's gone!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Alright, poodle! Where are you!" Just then, Melody appears at Koga's right side with her claws ready to strike, but Koga was faster as he kicks her in the waist with his enhanced legs, throwing her to a tree. Koga yells out, nastily, "Nice try, poodle, but yo…!" Koga then sees at the spot that he expects Melody to be a poorly made doll version of Melody with its tongue sticking out. Koga exclaims, shocked, "What in the…!" Just then, Koga notices Melody reappearing behind, ready to stab his back, but Koga is once again faster and goes in to kick her, but only hits an after-image of her. Just then, multiple images of Melody appear around him.

Sango says, plainly, "Melody's after-image technique!"

Koga was getting frustrated and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it!"_ Just then, Koga yelps in pain as he feels Melody's claws make a cut to his right arm and Koga kicks at that direction, but only hits an after-image.

Melody and her after-images say, with a sly smile, "What's the matter, fleabag! Can't find me!" Melody then gives Koga multiple cuts of his body and exposed arms, causing him to yelp in pain and getting angry. Melody and her after-images say, with a taunting tone, "I thought a full demon like yourself can take on a half-breed like me!" Just then, Koga is bashed in the face, knocking him down to the ground after failing to catch Melody.

Koga yells out, strongly, "That's it!" Koga jumps onto his feet and goes in to attack Melody, but only hits her after-image, again. Melody's after image exclaims, with a sly smile, "Hey wolf, behind you!" Koga then turns to see Melody coming after him with her sword drawn to strike him down, but Koga jumps up to avoid it, and goes to kick Melody in the face, but again, he only hits another after-image. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it, poodle! Cut the stupid tricks and fight me!" Koga keeps trying to hit Melody, but only to keep hitting her after-images while getting more enraged. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Koga's falling into Melody's trap!"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "It's impossible! Melody only rivals Koga in speed even with his jewel shards in his legs, but so far, Koga hasn't even hit her once! Has Melody gotten even faster!"

Katsuhiro says, with a snort, "If you hadn't gotten pampered by that ahou miko, then you'd finally realize that Melody has memorized that wolf's same boring attack patterns! That's why wolfboy hasn't even touched Melody yet!"

Junko says, with a sly smile, "That's right! It doesn't matter how faster Dumb Wolf has gotten, if you can memorize his attack pattern, the rest is easy! Me-chan knows this and is able to get the better of Koga! To Me-chan, Koga's attack patterns are pretty damn boring enough to her to sleep!"

Hakkaku says, surprised, "You're kidding!"

Katsuhiro says, with a sly smile, "Try exercising your brains rather than you strength all the time! If you rely only on your power, then you're destined to fail!" Back in the fight, Koga is getting angrier at the fact that so far, he hasn't been able to catch Melody and Melody has gotten many hits on Koga as a result.

Koga says, while wiping the blood from his lip, "Damn it!" Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"All I have to do it pick up on her scent! If I do that, then these images will not be that bad! All I have to do is wait until she attacks since there's only one of that damn poodle in this barrage of images!"_ Koga then waits to try to find Melody's scent and Melody appears above Koga, ready to strike the finish blow.

Melody yells out, strongly, "It's over!"

After Koga whips his head to Melody and he yells out, strongly ready to strike her, "Yeah! For you!"

Melody thinks her mind, shocked, _"Oh no!"_ Koga then strikes Melody's chest, hard, and Koga says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, poodle! If I can pick up your scent, then these tricks are useless!" Koga then gasps in shock as he only has on his fist, Melody's yellow kimono blouse.

Kagome says, shocked, "**Utsusemi!**"

Shippo says, seriously, "That's the move that Melody learned from Zera and it's her favorite move!"

Koga yells out, throwing Melody's blouse away, "Damn it! Where is she!" Koga then quickly sees Melody appearing from high above him in her white kosode with a dark violet energy mixed with dark violet electricity forming in her right hand.

Sango exclaims, seriously, "The **Storm of Demonic Torment**! If it hits Koga or Koga gets caught in its current, again, it's all over!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Not this time!" Koga then jumps back to avoid it as the attack hits the ground. Koga started to believe he's won, but he's stabbed in the back and through the stomach by Melody's sword.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Melody pulls her sword from Koga's back, causing Koga to yelp in pain while coughing out blood and Koga yells out, angrily, "You bitch!" Koga then goes in to kick Melody, but only hits Melody's after-image. Koga then finds Melody's scent as he finds her above him while going high and Koga uses his enhanced legs to jump up quickly to Melody. Koga yells out, strongly, "Nice try, poodle! You can't use that after-image trick while in mid-air and your lightning attack needs time to develop, which I'm not going to allow you to even get!" Koga then bashes Melody's chest and Koga says, with a sly grin, "Which means, I've finally got you!"

The pained expression on Melody's face quickly forms into a sly smirk and Melody says, with a sly tone, "Wrong, moron! I've got you!" Just then, Melody quickly grabs Koga's arm and her body glows purple, causing her to explode as a mass of pink substance appears around Koga, covering him around it, and Koga can't seem to get the substance off of him as he falls onto the ground.

Shippo calls out, surprised, "Koga's stuck!"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "That was one of Melody's Rubber Dummies! Those dummies can replicate not only appearance, but scent as well! It's no surprise that Koga will fall for it."

Koga tries to get free, but couldn't because of pink substance, and he yells out, shocked, "Damn it! What is this stuff!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "You have the miko to curse for introducing this to me, two years ago, and that fox brat is a huge fan of it. It's called bubble gum, but it's a special kind of bubble gum! It catches anyone with a demonic aura like you and the more you try to move, the more the gum drains of you of your energy for every second you try to move!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "You witch!" Koga tries to break free, but he couldn't and he's finally finding himself getting weaker by the second.

Melody says, while looking at Koga's men, "Now!" Melody then vanishes from sight using her super-speed and Ginta and Hakkaku tries to move to help Koga, but they were quickly slashed in the chest by Melody, who appears in front of them.

Koga yells out, horrified, "Ginta! Hakkaku!" Ginta and Hakkaku then fell onto the ground as their blood were spilled from their wounds.

Melody says, with a snort as she throws the blood from her sword, "Relax! They're not dead yet!"

Miroku calls out to Zera, seriously, "Zera, what's the meaning of this! I thought that you wouldn't kill us since Inuyasha was found alive!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Yes! I did say that! For only you, the taijiya, the kit, and the miko, I didn't say anything about the wolves! That's on Inuyasha's part! The miko was warned that her loyalty to Inuyasha was the only thing saving those wolves' life, but because of her actions, the execution orders of Koga and his men have been reinstated, but I'm not going to do anything until Inuyasha, himself, chooses since he's the one that wolf had stolen something from him!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly, "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a nasty tone, "Well, guess what, Kagome! It did happen! You nearly killed me and had the nerve to call me a 'liar' and a 'thief'! I'd admit that I can be a short-tempered, violent, insensitive, and inconsiderate jerk, but I will not stand being called a liar or thief of in your words, Kagome, 'a thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed'!"

Kagome winches at this and before she could speak, Melody tells Inuyasha, "It kind of wonder how low did the miko grade you those seven days!"

Kagome's and her friends' facial expressions turned to horrified and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What grade?"

Sango says, surprised, "How does Melody know?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, I've heard this from Madoka-san that it's called the 'Rate Your Man' method! The female grades her male significant other based on how he treats you on a one to ten grade scale! Should he score a one through a five, then 'your man' in question, gets treated as if he's invisible or doesn't even exist and it's totally guilt free until he treats as if you're a queen! My guess is that she must have learned this from those three annoying fools that she calls 'friends' from her time since the miko's older sister, Madoka-san, isn't stupid enough to actually go through with it! It's a shame that her younger sister doesn't share the same brain."

Inuyasha then glares at Kagome with great anger and disgust, which Kagome looks away, and he asks Kagome, coldly, "So, what was my grade, Kagome?"

Kagome asks, in a low pleading tone, "Listen, Inuyasha, that method was pretty…!"

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "No! I'm interested to know! I mean, you were grading me on how I was treating you, right? So, should I have a right to know what my grade was?"

Junko says, with a sneer, "And you better start talking, wench, or I'll start the beating of you and your friends! Now, I highly doubt that you'd want your friends to suffer any more injuries after getting healed!"

Sango and Miroku got their weapons ready and Kagome exclaims, seriously while knowing how strong Junko is, "A five! That was the grade!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "A five!"

Melody says, while shaking her head, "No! Judging by the amount of abuse that Inuyasha has gotten from you and your friends, I'd say the miko had given you a grade even lower than a five! No, I'd say that your grade was probably a two."

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in an angered tone, "Two! Seriously, a fucking two! I should be getting at least a four for even dealing with you right now!"

Kagome says, pleadingly while standing on her feet, "Inuyasha, if you'd just let me explain you'd understand! I thought that you were for seven days with Kikyo…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "Kikyo, is that your excuse for nearly killing me! Who told you that I was with Kikyo for seven days!"

Shippo says, lowly, "That would be me?"

Inuyasha says, with an angered and serious growl, "Why am I not surprised! You little twerp!"

Shippo quickly zips to Kagome and he yells out, seriously, "I didn't mean for this to happen! It's just those times you went to see Kikyo, I was afraid that you'd hurt Kagome one day and go with Kikyo!"

Inuyasha yells at Shippo, angrily, "You little…!"

Kagome yells out, "Inuyasha, s…!" Kagome then gasps in pain as she feels a stab to both her chest and back and Melody is seen appearing behind her with the second sword drawn out. Kagome yelps in pain as she grips her chest while the others look at her.

Shippo calls out, horrified, "Kagome!"

Miroku exclaims, stunned, "Lady Kagome!"

Sango calls out, worriedly, "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What was that! I can't tell if I was stabbed from the front or the back!"_ Kagome then removes her hand from her chest to look at it and seeing it without any blood. Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"There's no blood!" _Kagome looks at chest to find no blood, not even a scar, and Kagome thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"What the…! I there's no blood or even a wound! But I could have sworn that I was stabbed! I may not have known where, but I can actually feel a blade hit me!"_

Melody calls out, with a sly tone, "Hey wench, do you even know how a priestess is even created or how is it a human can receive holy powers of a priestess?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "How a priestess can gain her power?"

Miroku says, perplexed, "What kind of question is that?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "I'll tell you the answer. As you already know, a priestess has within herself the Spell Chain and Holy Sleep. The Spell Chain acts a boost of holy spiritual power and the Holy Sleep is the source of the priestess's holy spiritual power. These two points are commonly considered pressure points. If they are pierced with the right tools and movements, they won't die if it done right, but they have their holy spiritual powers sealed up, and the priestess will lose all her powers. For the miko's case, all of her powers as a priestess are sealed away and anything that she has control through priestess magic will be instantly taken away from her as well."

Kagome says, shunned, "Taken away! Which means…!" Kagome yells out, whipping her head to Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!" Kagome expected Inuyasha's beaded necklace to glow and slam him to the ground, but to her surprise and horror, Inuyasha is still standing. Kagome yells out, "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Kagome keeps saying sit, but nothing happens as Inuyasha still stands with his arms crossed with a sly smile on his lips, much her shock as well as the others, especially Shippo, who has a horror expression on his face.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha's still standing!"

Sango yells out, shocked, "What happened!" Just then, the sound of Melody's laughter filled with mockery is heard.

Kagome yells at Melody, angrily, "What have you done, Melody!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "It's simple! Not only I've sealed away your holy spiritual power, I've taken away your control over the Beads of Subjugation and if it's not unsealed within a year, then you'll never get them back ever again and the Beads of Subjugation will become nothing more than normal jewelry that can be taken off even by the wearer since it was made while connecting your soul to them, but don't fret, you can get them back! I just have to stab you over again and you can get them back! That is if I'm feeling really generous, which I'm not really!" Melody then continues laughing with triumph.

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "What's even worse is that Kagome will be totally useless without her powers!"

After Kagome falls on her knees in despair, Sango yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody…kisama!"

Koga yells at Melody, enraged, "Teme…! Now, you've done it!" Koga tries again to get out of his gum-like binds, but all it did is drain him of more of his energy.

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody, give Kagome back her powers!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "Why don't you try and make me, twerp! If you can! But then again, if you get pampered by an idiot, then your fighting skills becomes of that of a weakling!"

Shippo says, in an angered growl, "Watch it!"

Melody says, while shrugging her shoulders, "When my siblings and I were your age, we learned how to fight and cook! We've killed many demons that we're bigger than we were! Your father must be rolling in his grave on how a weakling his son has become! I'd be even ashamed myself if you were my son! Hell, I'd even disowned you! Face it, runt, you're weak and a disgrace to the demon race!" That was a final straw that broke the camel's back for Shippo when his father was mentioned, which brought anger and hate towards Melody.

Shippo yells out, strongly, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't let this go! Melody, I'm going to get you!" Shippo yells as he charges at Melody while ignoring the calls of his friends.

Miroku yells out, seriously, "Shippo, don't!"

Shippo then jumps at Melody to hit her, but Melody simply moves out of the way to dodge his attack. Shippo then jumps up to hit Melody again, but no matter what he tries he can't hit her with someone bigger and faster than him. Melody then grabs her yellow blouse from the ground and uses it to grab Shippo, then throws him to the tree hard.

Melody says, with a snort while putting on her blouse, "How pathetic! But what can you expect from a weakling. Idiot, you're better off letting that miko or Inuyasha fight your own battles since you couldn't do it yourself! True, it was against that Thunder demon girl, but she was just as pathetic as you! Speaking of Thunder demons, who was it that defeated the Thunder Brothers, who murdered your father. It can't be a weakling like you, no it was Inuyasha! It's always Inuyasha fighting in the frontlines while you hide like a coward! You might be a kid now, but later on, not for long! But I forgot who I'm talking to again, a little weak idiot, who can't fight his own battles and relies on Inuyasha and a miko imbecile to fight all the time!" Shippo gets onto his feet and charges at Melody, who dodges every one of his attacks, and Melody smacks him hard, throwing him back in the ground.

Shippo yells out, seriously, "I'm not done!" Shippo takes out a green spinning top and he calls out, "**Smashing top**!" Shippo throws his spinning top at Melody as it grew, but Melody fires a blast at it, destroying it. Shippo yells out, "**Fox Fire**!" Shippo fires a green flame at Melody, who stands calmly.

Melody says, with a sly smirk, "I think someone's forgotten that I can't be affected by flame attacks!" Melody swats the flame away from her, but Shippo comes up after her with his body glowing red and his mouth open to reveal his fangs.

"**Heart Scar**!"

Shippo tries to bite Melody's right shoulder, but Melody quickly grabs Shippo's head with her other hand.

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Shippo-chan!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Nice try, runt! Trying to confuse me with those clever tricks of yours to bite my shoulder!" Melody then adds pressure to Shippo's head, causing him to cry out in pain as he tries to escape Melody's grip and Melody says, with a deadly sly sneer, "I do believe that it's my turn to play! This something I've picked up from the miko's time and I do believe it's called Volleyball! I call it my Volleyball Attack and guess who's the ball, you little bastard?" Melody then throws Shippo into the air, smacks him hard, throwing him away. Melody then quickly uses her super-speed to rush pass Shippo and goes a hard bump, throwing him into the air. Melody then crotches down and jumps up high enough to meet with Shippo and she then smashes her right hand onto Shippo's face, throwing him back to the ground with a sickening thud, which made Shippo's body imprint and Shippo breaking a two of his ribs at the impact.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Shippo-chan!" Even though she was mad at Shippo, Kagome couldn't bear to have any getting seriously hurt because of her. Melody then lands on her feet near the crater where Shippo's body lay.

Sango yells out, seriously, "Melody, leave him alone!" Melody ignores Sango's words while grabbing Shippo's kimono, carrying him away from the hole while his little body was twitching in pain, showing that he's alive.

Melody says, with a snort, "Damn! I guess I should have held back! Now, he can't even move! Oh well! Time to end this!" Melody throws Shippo in the air and rams her fist to his chest, hard, breaking three more ribs, throwing him hard to the ground in a heap.

Sango calls out, worriedly, "Shippo!" Soon enough, Shippo's friends run over to his aid and Kagome tries to sit him up while minding his injuries.

Melody says, with a sarcastic sneer, "How's the runt! I hope that he's not dead yet!"

Just then, the humans glares at Melody and Sango says, in a snarl, "Melody, how could you do this!"

Melody says, with a snort, "You have only yourselves to blame for this! If you'd stayed loyal to Inuyasha while not having him nearly killed, then you wouldn't be in this mess! You've brought this upon yourselves!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please h…!"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Kagome, "I don't want to hear it, Kagome! You've got a lot of nerve ask and pleading with me after what you've done! A LOT of nerve!"

Sango tells Inuyasha, in a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, if you'd just listen…!"

Inuyasha yells at Sango, angrily, "Listen! Like any of you even listened to me during those two weeks of HELL that you people put me through based on a pack of lies from this rotten no good spoiled pampered brat!"

Miroku says, with a pleading tone, "Inuyasha, if you'd just calm down…!"

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, with an angered tone in his voice, "I am calm, bonzo! If I wasn't, you people would be dead by now since there's NOTHING holding me back anymore!"

Junko says, in an angered tone, "After seeing the condition that Inu-chan was in, I was so disgusted at the fact the one who did this to him when the one who he gave his heart to! You bastards nearly killed him! I knew that human wench didn't deserve Inu-chan's heart and I was right!"

Sango says, seriously, "Wait a minute! Kagome-chan may have 'sat' him at times, but Inuyasha survived…!"

Junko says, with an angered sneer, "Well, probably, I should tell them the condition that Inu-chan had when Katsuhiro and I found him! He was riding on Kirara and found out that he had a broken right shoulder, claw marks on his stomach, a fractured left wrist, and an almost lung fill of river water!" Junko glares at Kagome and she says, sarcastically, "I wonder where he could have gotten them, freak!"

Kagome says, horrified, "I had no idea that…!"

Inuyasha says, with an angered snort, "Well, if you hadn't just fixed up the fleabag's wounds, first, then I wouldn't be in that condition!"

As tears flow down Kagome's eyes, Kagome says, while her voice cracks, "Inuyasha, I know…that you're angry with us, but, with Kikyo…!"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "There it is again! Kikyo's name mentioned! It's Kikyo this and Kikyo that with you! I'm tired of you bringing her up just to excuse on what you've done to me! Here's this, Kagome, why don't you just marry Kikyo instead and leave me the hell alone! In fact, let me help on that, right now!" Inuyasha then notices at the spiritual eels behind him and Melody vanishes from sight again, then with two slashes, Miroku and Sango are quickly brought down by Melody's sword.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Master Miroku! Sango-chan!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Relax, wench! There's not dead!" Miroku and Sango slowly got on their knees, but couldn't move afterwards.

Sango says, stunned, "What's this! I can't move!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Of course not, taijiya! Thanks to my paralysis sword, you two can't move!" Melody calls out, thrusting her fingers to Kagome, "Now, bind!" Just then, the Mark of Subjugation on Kagome's forehead glows and red energy binds appear around her and tries Kagome up. Kagome tries to move her arms, but she couldn't break free. Melody says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, miko, but those threads can't be freed by your strength!"

Inuyasha then grabs the back of Kagome's collar, pulls her up, and onto his right shoulder, and Kagome exclaims, seriously, "Hey, what's going on! What are you doing! Where are you taking me!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Simple! We're going to see Kikyo and I'm going to tell her my real feelings for her!" Inuyasha then dashes over into the forests to follow the spiritual eels while ignoring the angry cries of his almost former comrades.

Sango yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, let her go!"

Zera tells Sango, with a snort, "Still think that Inuyasha is going to hurt that miko uptill now! Far from it!"

Miroku asks Zera, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "If you're too ignorant to figure it out, then I'll tell you! Inuyasha is going to give that brat the rest of her soul back."

Shippo says, perplexed, "Give back the rest of Kagome's soul?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "You remember two years ago, where Urasue kidnapped that stupid girl to resurrect that witch, Kikyo, by offering up her soul! Well, Inuyasha is going to give the baka back the rest of her soul to end this 'Inuyasha still loving Kikyo' nonsense once and for all and there's something else to add…!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

_**Flashback; Deep within the forest**_

In the forest, Inuyasha runs deeper into the forest while following the Soul Collectors until he finds a clearing in the forest where a young woman that looks like our time-traveling priestess, Kagome Higurashi, but with a red and white priestess kimono on her body and her black hair tied in a bow in front of him. This figure was carrying a few arrows on her back while holding a bow in her right hand. This feminine figure is none other than Kagome's past self, Kikyo, who was waiting for Inuyasha with a sly smile on her face.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to not to be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, it's my reincarnation you want! You would take that wench that uses you like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. Plus, you know that your sisters, Melody and Zera, hate her."

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. I can't be with you anymore, Kikyo, and you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final! I don't love you anymore and whether I love Kagome or not will not affect my decision to stay in this world!"

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone!" Kikyo then notices Kagome hiding behind the trees with a heartbroken look on her face as many thoughts appear in her mind and she says, slyly, "When Naraku gone, I will have you, Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him it glows, and Inuyasha is unable to move. Soon after, the talisman vanishes, but Inuyasha's body is still frozen.

Inuyasha says, stunned, "What have you done to me? I can't move at all!"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin on her lips, "That talisman will keep you locked in place until I can take you away to a secret location where I can finally claim your heart. I never had a life with you those over fifty-two years ago, but my love for you overweighed my hate, deep down and now, I can finally have you in my arms for good." Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha and passionately kisses him on the lips. Without warning, Inuyasha's body suddenly expands like a balloon surprising Kikyo and Inuyasha's body is then 'popped' causing pink smoke to appear in his place. Kikyo says, in a rare surprised tone, "What in the world…!" Kikyo then felt a hand on her back and she eyes behind to see Inuyasha behind her.

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Really, Kikyo! You really think that I wouldn't come here unprepared on what you were planning!" Kikyo then whips her body towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha proved to be faster as he jumps back while doing a backflip and lands in front of Kikyo, who had an annoyed scowl on her face, and looks to see Kagome bind to a tree with the purple energy binds.

Kikyo exclaims, stunned, "Kisama!" Kikyo whips her head back to find the 'heartbroken Kagome' fade in the background and Kikyo says, stunned, "An illusion!" Kikyo then realizes who's responsible for this and she says, in an angered growl, "Melody!"

Just then, a familiar female's voice calls out, "Not quite!" Just then, a younger version of Ayame and a young 13 year old boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue and black outfit jumps onto the ground from the trees.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Ayame-chan! Kohaku-kun! What's going on here! What are you two doing here!"

Ayame shows a talisman with a line made out of blood and she says, in a serious tone, "Melody-chan gave us this talisman to make an image of Kagome as well as covering this whole area in a camofluge and covering my demonic aura from your senses! Knowing how you would react when you saw Kagome's face, she believed that you'll try to make Kagome into thinking that Inuyasha-kun had betrayed her while not knowing that you had placed a talisman on Inuyasha-kun to prevent him from moving when you kiss him!"

Kikyo growls in annoyance at this and Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Of all the low down…!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Ane-chan and Nee-chan told me that you'd try something like that on me one day and surprisingly, they were right even when I didn't listen to them! Now Kikyo, it's time for you to finally return to Kagome! You no longer belong in this world! You died fifty-two years ago!"

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "I'll never go without you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo then whips out her bow and arrow, aims at Inuyasha, much shock to Kagome, and she says, seriously, "I'll just have to end your life as I do with me, then we can finally be together without the interference of my reincarnation and your meddling sisters!" Kikyo fires the arrow at Inuyasha while Kagome looks at this with horror as she tries to get out of the binds to get Inuyasha out of the way.

Kagome cries out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, move out of the way!" Inuyasha then takes out from his sleeve a weapon similar to the Quincy's Seele Schneider from Bleach, but the thin, dark violet-colored hilt which is automatically has a red energy blade appearing and has the arrow absorbed by the blade, much shock to Kikyo and Kagome.

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "I'm not done!" Kikyo then continues to shoot more arrows at Inuyasha, but none of them could hit Inuyasha with one more arrow, she begins to aim it at Kagome, which she fired, believing to end Kagome's life while getting the rest of Kagome's soul to remain in this world. However, Inuyasha blocks the arrow from hitting Kagome with the red energy blade, much to Kikyo's shock and horror, as it grew in length to a normal katana. Kikyo says, in a rare shocked tone, "Impossible! You just…blocked every last of my arrows!"

Inuyasha says, showing off the blade, "This is called the Miko and Youkai Schneider! It's another one of Nee-chan's more recent inventions! Its blade can absorb anything radiating holy spiritual powers of a priestess and a demonic aura! The more it absorbs, the more it grows! Now, it's time to end this, Kikyo!" Inuyasha then slams the Miko and Youkai Schneider onto the ground and soon after, a giant reddish pink mystical circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, appears around Kikyo and she cries out as she is forced to her knees and entrapped her circle.

Kikyo yells out, stunned, "What? What is this?" Kikyo then notices pink line is connected between Kagome and herself. Kikyo then turns to see 14 more activated Miko and Youkai Schneiders around the area and Kikyo calls out, stunned, "What's the meaning of this!"

Kohaku says, while pointing at the sacred circle, "The pink smoke that you was in that rubber dummy version of Lord Inuyasha is one of those things that was needed to activate this sacred circle. This is a sacred circle made by Lady Melody's Miko and Youkai Schneiders to create this seal called Tamashi Isou. It's used to trap those of the undead who are in the living world and send them back to the afterlife. If the undead soul happens to be separated from his or her reincarnation, then it will force the undead soul to emerge back to the reincarnation. When activated, you'll go right back into Lady Kagome whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha says, in a calm and serious tone, "Kikyo, you're going back to Kagome! Whether you like it or not! You never even belonged in this world! You've died fifty-two years ago!"

Kikyo yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "So, you intend to betray me again for this girl!"

Inuyasha yells at Kikyo, with an angered glare, "Excuse me! Did you just say that I betrayed you again!"

Kikyo says, with a nasty tone, "That's right! Even though, Naraku was the one, who set us up, it was you who promised to stay with me, fifty-two years ago, and that morning, I've waited for you to show, but Naraku, posed as you, gave me that wound that killed me! You're breaking your promise to me to be with me, even if it's in Hell!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a cold tone, "That doesn't make any sense! If anything, Kikyo, that promise also carries the love that I thought that you had for me! Let me ask you this question, did Naraku sealed me to a tree for fifty years or did you sealed me to a tree for fifty years?"

Kikyo asks, with a serious glare, "What kind of question is that, Inuyasha? I was the one, who sealed you to a tree, but I didn't know that it wasn't you in the first place!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "So, you say that you were the one, who willingly believed that I betrayed you, and sealed me to a tree when you should have known better that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but no! You chose to believe me to have killed you, fifty-two years ago! Kikyo, you made that choice yourself! Not me or Naraku! It was your choice alone and Megumi, Nee-chan, and I had fifty years stolen from us because of your choice! When you Naraku posed as me, you should have known right from the start that wasn't me! Granted I was no better when I saw Naraku, posed as you, try to shoot me with an arrow! I went to get the Shikon Jewel and find my sister to wish ourselves to be full-fledged demons, but who shot me with that sealing arrow to the Tree of Ages! That's right, Kikyo, that was you! You were the one who sealed me to that tree for fifty years! It's true, when I said that I haven't stopped thinking about you, and even though, I loved you, I hated you at the same time!" This statement is a shock to both Kikyo and Kagome as they heard Inuyasha saying that he hated Kikyo.

Kikyo says, surprised while a bit heartbroken, "You hated…me…!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "That's right, Kikyo! I hated you! Not only that you sealed me to a tree, but you had to involve my sisters too! Naraku only posed as me, not Nee-chan or Megumi! Afterwards, you tried to drag me into Hell with you while you had Kagome tied up with some sealing spell that prevented me from even noticing her! I had Nee-chan and Megumi check it out! It was some kind of magic that makes those invisible except for the caster, namely you! That's why I haven't noticed Kagome at the time or even pick up her scent when I found you the second time!"

Kikyo growls in annoyance at this and Kagome yells at Kikyo, annoyed, "I should have known!" Kagome thinks in her mind, with guilt, _"And I got mad at Inuyasha for it!"_

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I'm not done yet, Kikyo! There was also that time you stole that jewel shard from Kagome and gave it to Naraku!"

Kikyo says, with a serious tone, "It was to make sure to find a way to defeat him."

Inuyasha yells out, with a nasty tone, "That worked out real well. And guess where that left Kagome, my sisters, and me? We had to pick up the pieces! But, hey, let's be honest with each other, Kikyo, we were never in love with each other, were we?"

Kikyo says, surprised, "What?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "You heard me! We were never in love with each other! One, you wanted to wish me into a full-fledged human! I was a fool to believe that was true love! If you'd truly have loved me back then, you wouldn't have requested me to become a human for you! It was nothing more than an infatuation of one another! Two, we were both tricked easily by Naraku and we quickly accused each other of betraying one another. We didn't trust one another! I can't be in a relationship with someone, who can't accept me for who I am…" Inuyasha then says, while glaring at Kagome, "…or someone who doesn't trust or respect me!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But I do…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "No! You don't, Kagome! But I'll get to that in a minute, since I have loads, LOADS that I want to say to you later!" Inuyasha then tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Kikyo, when I said that I don't love you anymore, that was true! I stopped loving you like I used to, fifty-two years ago when you shot me to the tree with a sealing arrow."

Kikyo asks, with a serious tone, "What about your promise to me to go to Hell with me?"

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Promise to go to Hell with you? I don't remember any promise of going anywhere with you! I think that you must have misunderstood me when I've said that 'my life is yours', it must mean to you that I'd go to Hell with you! I only promised you revenge against Naraku for killing you and destroying our lives, so I can finally move on with my life! I have no intentions of every dying just because it will make you happy! Besides, knowing my sisters, they'll just pull me out of Hell since they hate you, even Megumi."

Kikyo asks, in an annoyed scowl, "Then, what was the point of seeing me?"

Inuyasha says, in a calm and serious tone, "It's simple, really! The reason why I kept seeing you whenever I saw your Soul Collectors wasn't just I was concerned for you, no, it was under Ane-chan's orders that I were to see you and protect you!" This news was a complete shock and twist for both Kikyo and Kagome.

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "Under Zera's orders!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "But why! Zera-san hates Kikyo more than she has hates me! Why would she…?" Just then, Kikyo and Kagome feel a pang in their sixth senses and Kagome says, surprised, "I sense a sacred jewel shard and it's close! Real cl…!" Kagome gains a real surprised look on her face as she sees Inuyasha rubbing on something in his right hand, which reveals to be fragment of the Shikon Jewel, and Kagome asks, with a shocked and confused look, "When did you…?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "This sacred jewel shard was inside of Kikyo's back for the past two years absorbing most of her spiritual powers."

Kikyo yells out, strongly, "But how! I would have sensed it on me!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Before it was placed on your back, it was encoded with a special potion that blocks its signals from people that can sense it like you and Kagome's senses by a potion made by Nee-chan! My orders were simple! Place this shard on your back so it can absorb a third of your spiritual powers and it needed a demonic aura of a half-demon that doesn't use demonic priestess magic like me to help drive the process and that's where I came in."

Kagome says, stunned, "A half-demon's demonic aura to drive the process!" Just then, it hits Kagome like Inuyasha's **Wind Scar** and Kagome asks Inuyasha, in a surprised tone, "Wait a second! Inuyasha, was that the reason why…?"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "That's right, Kagome! That was the reason why I went to see Kikyo every time I see her Soul Collectors! To have the jewel shard absorb my demonic aura to drive the process of absorb a third of Kikyo's spiritual powers. We needed a third of powers of a very powerful priestess, which where Kikyo comes in. Of course, I didn't like that like since it felt like we were only using Kikyo and then tossing her to the side…!" Inuyasha says, glaring at Kikyo, "But seeing how she was planning on forcing herself onto me, well…all sense of pity and compassion that I had once for you went right out of the window!"

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, how is it that you placed that sacred jewel shard on my back without me ever noticing?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Well, it wasn't easy, but…remember two years ago, when you told me that Onigumo's heart still beats within Naraku. I told you that I was the only one who can protect you from Naraku and I hugged you!"

Kikyo gasps in shock at this as she remembers that moment as well as Kagome and Kagome thinks in her mind, surprised, _"It was only two years ago! You mean…this whole entire time! Zera-san gave Inuyasha that jewel shard with a potion that Melody made! Inuyasha was kept seeing Kikyo while acting under Zera-san's orders! It was under my nose! This whole time!"_ Kagome asks Inuyasha, with a confused and a bit annoyed tone, "If that's the case, then why the hell didn't you tell us this, in the first place! Why didn't you tell me! Why keep it a secret up until now!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a serious glare, "Wouldn't you believe me? Let me answer that! No, you wouldn't!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I would hav…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "You were so fixated into believing that I still loved Kikyo that the thought of this ever happening didn't even cross your mind until now! You're the 'believe it when see it' person when it comes to me. Your actions a month ago proved that much!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "But…!"

Inuyasha says, while interrupting Kagome and giving a cut to his left finger with his claw, "It's time to end this, Kikyo! I'm sorry that it had to be like this! I wanted to convince you to go back to Kagome without resorting to this, but I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part!"

Kikyo exclaims, worriedly while trying to get out of her binds and giving Inuyasha a pleading look, "Inuyasha, please no!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "Goodbye Kikyo! May you rest in peace!" Inuyasha then sends the drop of his blood onto the hilt of one of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders and Kikyo looks in horror as she sees the blood drop onto the top of the hilt. Soon enough, the hilt glows red and the circle and symbols glow pink.

Kikyo exclaims, horrified, "This can't be happening!" But there is no way that Kikyo can escape or stop it, the ground beneath her glows pink. Kikyo calls out, trying to reach out for Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I…I…love…" Kikyo then screams out loudly as she's surrounded by pink light, which shoots from under her from circle and she's engulfed by the column of light. Kagome then screams out as the line on her chest was acting like a tunnel for Kikyo's soul to enter her body. Soon enough, the Soul Collectors were evaporated from sight and the bright pink light slowly fades. Kagome groans as her body glows blue and the kanji symbol for seal appears in black on her chest and the blue glow disappears.

Kagome looks at the symbol on her chest and she asks, curiously, "What's this?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "Even though you got the rest of your soul, that doesn't remove the soul on your spiritual powers that Nee-chan gave you and that goes for the same for the control of these damn beads."

Kagome throws Inuyasha an annoyed look and she asks, curiously, "Now, that's done! Could you untie these binds please?"

Inuyasha takes out one of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders, still radiating reddish pink, from the ground and he says, "Not yet! On to phase three…!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Phase three?"

Ayame tells Kagome, "Phase one was the sealing of your spiritual powers, including your control over the Beads of Subjugation. Phase two was incapacitating your friends from interfering with the process! Phase two was sending Kikyo back to your soul. Phase three is this."

Inuyasha looks at Kohaku, who got in the clearing with his arms to his side, and he asks, seriously, "You ready, kid?"

Kohaku says, while nodding his head, "Right!" Inuyasha then charges after Kohaku with the Miko and Youkai Schneider's blade pointing at Kohaku's heart and Kohaku, himself, doesn't make any notions of moving.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey! What are you doing, Inuyasha! If you do this, then…!" Kagome then was cut off when she sees Inuyasha stabbing Kohaku's heart and the sacred jewel shard falls from Kohaku's back. Inuyasha pulls the Miko and Youkai Schneider from Kohaku's chest and the wound that Kohaku got from the stab is healed. Kagome says, dumbstruck, "What!"

Inuyasha asks Kohaku, curiously after picking up the shard that was in Kohaku's back, "How do you feel?"

Kohaku looks over himself while stretching his arms and legs and he says, with a wide smile, "I'm feeling good, Lord Inuyasha!"

Kagome has her mouth open at surprise at this and Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Come now! Did you really think that Inuyasha-kun would have done anything to kill Kohaku-kun after promising Sango to get Kohaku-kun back for her before? That was phase three…restoring Kohaku-kun's life back."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Ane-chan made sure that Naraku will not interfere with this plan by placing a barrier around the sacred jewel shard in Kohaku's back. The Miko and Youkai Schneider that I used on Kohaku is still radiating from the scared arrows that Kikyo tried to fire at me and the red glow is made by my demonic powers." Inuyasha then goes over to Kagome, slash down at her binds with the Miko and Youkai Schneider that he was holding, freeing her, and goes to help Ayame and Kohaku to pick up the other Miko and Youkai Schneiders.

Kagome goes over to Inuyasha, who was picking up the last Miko and Youkai Schneider on his side, and as he stands, Kagome asks him, seriously, "Why?"

Inuyasha asks, plainly, "Why what?"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, seriously, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Like two years ago…! Didn't you trust me!" Inuyasha then turns to Kagome, giving her a great angered glare, which made her winch at contact.

Inuyasha says, with a low angered tone, "Excuse me! Didn't I trust you! Don't you dare put the blame of me not trusting you, Kagome! As if anything: you don't trust me! You've never trusted me! If you've trusted me, then you wouldn't easily take the words of those two lying demon bastards over me! Furthermore, you wouldn't have kept these damn beads around my neck for the past two years!"

Kagome says, lowly, "It was kept there for your demon side…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Ane-chan, would have solved that problem since you've seen what she's done for Nee-chan and Megumi with those seals on their right shoulders. These damn beads were to keep me from attacking you, but you should have known damn well that I would never attack you! I'd admit that I needed them from killing you on our first encounter, but later, I wouldn't hurt you or even try to kill you!"

Kagome feels her guilt grow and she says, lowly, "I know, Inuyasha. I know that you would never hurt me."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Though, I'm not so sure about you!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But I would never hurt you! I never meant to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "But you did! You nearly killed me! You know, come to think of it, you've used these damned thinks to win arguments with me! It was thanks to these damn things that allowed that little bratty bastard, Shippo, get away with things whenever Nee-chan isn't around to 'heel' you!"

Despite knowing that he has a right to be angry at her, Kagome couldn't help the anger that began to rise up in her at his words and she tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Okay, I admit there are times that I may have taken Shippo-chan's side over you, but he's just a child, Inuyasha, and besides Melody, you're always picking on him!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "Always picking on him! There are also times where he annoys the living hell out of me with his damned pranks! But do you even acknowledge it! Let me answer that! HELL NO! You don't! That's probably the reason why he had the balls to pull that stunt with him telling you I was with Kikyo! Without Nee-chan or Ane-chan around, he's free to annoy me or do those damned pranks of his and you make it worse by 'sitting' me! Let's talk about that 'just a child' crap, Kagome! Please, he's a fucking demon! A FUCKING DEMON CHILD! He knows exactly what he's doing! He does it on purpose because he knows you always take his side! It's okay to do that to human children like your little brother, Sota! At least with Sota, he respects me! He doesn't pull pranks on me! He doesn't get me into situations where you 'sit' me! Sota actually knows discipline unlike that little ungrateful fox demon bastard! Because of you, that brat doesn't even respect me! Just like _you_!"

Kagome says, while her voice is getting cracked with tears falling down from her eyes, "But…I do respect you…and I'm sure that Shippo-chan…does…!"

Inuyasha says, with anger, "Yeah sure! Well, he and you sure as hell have VERY WARPED ways of showing it! At least after my mother died, Ane-chan has given Nee-chan, Megumi, and I discipline, major discipline, whenever we screwed up! Ane-chan used to kick my ass many times! But you come along and screwed anyway of giving that ungrateful brat discipline when he greatly disrespects me! He doesn't know any discipline! I bet that his father has never shown him any discipline since he doesn't show me any respect! The only time he does ever show me any is when I'm saving his sorry furry tailed carcass! It's been two years and I'm still wearing this fucking rosary. Why? Is it a lack of trust? Do you think that I'm going to harm you if you remove it? Don't answer that, I know why. You revel in the power in the rosary! You like the idea of having your own obedient little puppy slave right? You have no idea how much pain this thing has caused me and I'm not just talking about physical pain either! You have stolen my pride with this damned necklace! How many times have you dishonored me by using the rosary in public places? Too many times to count! You completely overuse the rosary. Whenever I say something that you don't like, you 'sit' me! Every time I do something that seems inappropriate in your eyes, you 'sit' me! Whenever I make you angry, you use the rosary as a method of releasing frustration! Not only is it painful, it's humiliating! Being a hanyou already places me at the bottom of the social ladder! You constant 'sit' commands remind me of that! The worst is when you sit me in front of Koga! That is the most humiliating and demoralizing thing anyone could do! You know what he told me one time? He told me that being 'sat' by a ningen female is befitting of my lowly status! As much as I hate to admit it, he was right! It's fucking pathetic! But you don't care right? You say you like me as who I am! That is the biggest fucking lie ever told! If you really accept me for who I am, then why must you constantly castigate me? You 'sit' me for being me! I am what you say, a rude, egotistical, arrogant, self-centered, stupid hanyou! I don't deny it! That's who I am. And apparently you can't accept it! I have saved you countless times-hell, I even save this asshole wolf for the sole reason that you have some sort of attachment to him, I put up with your distrust on an everyday basis, when I have told you time and time again that there is no reason for it! You know I care about you! You know I would die for you! You listen to the lies that filthy wolf and that little runt over me and nearly kill me! If I were to die, it would not be based on a pack of lies!"

Kagome felt her heart take a stab at every word that Inuyasha had said to her and Kagome says, in a cracked voice, "Inu…yasha…*sniff*…nothing…can compare on how sorry I am…I never meant for this to happen! I really meant when I said that I love you for who you are! It's just that I thought that you were with Kikyo and I know it was very stupid of me to believe that! I just wanted to make you jealous, so that's why…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, in a pissed off tone, "You nearly killed me for the sake that fucking fleabag! It's the same routine with him! He comes over, flirts with you, he insults or disrespects me, I attack him, but what the hell do you do! Do you reprimand him! HELL NO! You fucking 'sit' me and do nothing about him when HE insults me! No! You just let him insult me! I've endured it because I was in love with you, but I was woken up thanks to your backstabbing ways! All those times you, Miroku, Sango, and that little bastard, Shippo, would talk about how stupid I was because I got jealous of Koga when it was obvious that you only wanted friendship from him and nothing else. How I had no right to be jealous since I was 'two-timing' you with Kikyo! I felt bad about hurting you when I went to see Kikyo, but I had my orders for Ane-chan and I had to work out my feelings for her on my own. We were betrayed, Kagome, fooled into thinking that we betrayed each other and I felt that I owed her something! But I always tried to respect your feelings when it came to the subject. I would tell you about the meetings and try not to hurt you! I felt badly about hurting you! But that all changed because of _you_! I've practically turned into your fucking lapdog, and you know it! You force me to do your bidding by holding this damn rosary around my neck like a noose! I mean, I know that I'm gruff, but I do have feelings, and it hurts to hear everyone talk about me like I didn't exist! In my life, I've witness the most horrifying experiences in one lifetime: I've been looked down because of my hanyou stats, saw people that I care and love killed right in front of my eyes while in turn ruining the lives my sisters would have gotten, and had fifty years of not only my life, but Nee-chan's and Megumi's lives, taking away by nothing but a pack of lies! But nothing! Nothing can compare of what you and your friends have done to me! That's right! Your friends, Kagome, not mine! Hell no! What kind of friends would nearly kill me! What friends starve me to death! What friends would treat me as if I don't exist after all the things that I've done for you! What friends don't consider a 'friend's' feelings! And let's talk about that 'two-timing' thing, shall we, since Ju-chan has told me a few interesting things that you tell your friends from your time about like for instance the 'two-timing, short-tempered, abusive, violent, thug boyfriend of yours'!"

Kagome gasps in shock even thought the tears that she was shedding and she says, stunned, "How did Junko find out?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "It turns out that Nee-chan had overheard the conversation that you and your friends were having! So, she used her Aura Hidden Cloak to hide her demonic aura and listened in to your conversation! The part that she was interested in was the 'two-timing, short-tempered, abusive, violent, thug boyfriend' thing! Nee-chan also told me that I was this 'two-timing boyfriend of yours' that you've been seeing for the past two years! Two years of lying about me!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "They wanted me to out with Hojo-kun and I couldn't tell them the truth about the well!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, angrily, "But did you have to lie about me like that!"

Kagome yells out, arguing, "I never lied about…!"

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "Then, answer me this, how can I be 'two-timing' you if we were NEVER together in the first place!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I never said that you were 'two-timing' me! Everyone else said that! I felt that you had a right to be with whomever you chose, and I would stand by you no matter what! And I did that, Inuyasha! I stayed here even though I thought that your heart belonged to her!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious and angered tone in his voice, "You might not have called me a 'two-timer', but you sure as hell never even bothered to correct the others either! You liked the attention you got from them at my expense because it made you feel like you were better than me! You could stay by side and put up with my 'cheating' and be a better person for it! The only problem is that I couldn't 'cheat' on you because WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" The birds flew away from the area at the sound of Inuyasha's yelling.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, in a serious and angered tone, "I still didn't two-time with Hojo and I had to deal with more mess from you than you had to deal with from me! I have school to make up for being gone all the time! My friends are on my case about me being gone! My own older sister keeps on hitting on you! As for your sisters, Inuyasha! Ever since, I first met them, they hated me and only Megumi-chan has even tried to like me while Melody and Zera-san did not! Anytime that you happened to be on the floor, I was their number one suspect just because of the Beads of Subjugation even when it wasn't really the cause! Anytime that you were injured, I was also the first person they blame! And anytime that I happen to 'sit' you, even when you deserved it, Melody uses this damn tattoo she branded on my forehead to electrocute me! Melody uses the Mark of Subjugation to use me as her personal punching bag when she's in a bad mood! When I'm only making a joke, a harmless joke, she turns it into a federal case where she makes me take an painful electricifying bath with just one word: Heel and that's not enough, no, I had to deal with getting hit by her **Priestess Purfication** more times than I can count! Believe me when I say that it hurt! It doesn't just stop with your sisters, no, the coyate demons, Junko and Katsuhiro, your childhood friends! Like Melody and Zera-san, they hated me just because I'm human! I had to put up with Melody and Junko's cruel jokes and pranks! I had to put up with their insults, Junko hitting on you by rubbing her breasts onto your chest, and Junko saying my name wrong while giving more alternate names like Hagome, Bakagome, Kagomoron, Kagoonme, Jerkagome, Kaklitz, and more others! I've tried to get them to be my friends, but no, just because I happen to be a human, a reincarnated priestess, and come from a priest and priestess family, I get treated worse than garbage! I don't even know the reason why they hate humans for Melody's and Junko's part or priestess! It's been two years and their opinion of me hasn't changed at all even at the sightest!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "So, my sisters and childhood friends may have hated you since they first laid eyes on you, but at least they were more honest about their feelings unlike you! Nee-chan may have abused the Mark of Subjugation at times, but at least I tried to stop her from going too far as well as the insults that Ane-chan, Nee-chan, Katsuhiro, and Ju-chan seem to give you while you didn't do the same for me! Also, I never once returned any of Makoto's 'feelings' that she seems to give to me! And you may have not cheated on me with Hobo, but you sure as hell did with Koga! Every time that mangy wolf comes around, you let him hold your hands, kiss your cheek, hit on you, insult me, and do whatever he damn well pleased! If I tried to attack him, you would just 'sit' me until I thought my back was going to break! 'Oh Koga-kun', you would say in your prissy girl voice, 'You didn't have to do that! Hehehehehe!' Also, during those two weeks of Hell that you people put me through and after I once again, saved your sorry carcass from the three-jewel-shard powered demon while getting a broken shoulder in the process, you ran over to that fleabag and 'thanked' him for saving you when it was me who really saved you! You just gave him the credit! Then, you just believed his word that I stole his 'pendant' when it was mine in the first place!"

Kagome winches at those words and she says, pleadingly, "I know! I screwed up, Inuyasha! I never meant for this to happen! I swear! I just didn't know about this, okay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If you'd just give me another chance, I'll find a way to make it up to you! I swear that I will!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly with a hard stare, "It's too late, Kagome! It's too late! And let's talk about that 'Rate Your Man' thing that you got from your friends! Now, it seems that the expression of love and devotion you give me rests solely depending on I act towards you at some random moment of your choosing, a whim if you would call it, a fucking whim!" Kagome tries to speak, but Inuyasha asks, with an angry stare, "And I guess that I get no credit for doing all those things for you even without you using these damn beads around my neck, do I? What was my score when I led you my fire rat kimono from getting sick from the rain, WHICH you sat me in! What was my score when you were really sick and you needed to study to take that 'test' thing of yours, I made the special liver medicine that my mother made when I was sick as a child! Sure, it tasted and smelled nasty and disgusting, but it sure as hell got the job done, did it! What was my score for helping your little brother, Sota, with his girlfriend? What was my score for giving you and the others medicine to restore blood into your system after your blood when drained from you by Myoga-jiji after it was poisoned by one of the Band of Seven members, Mukotsu! What was my score when I risked my life for you against people like that hag, Mistress Centipede, Sesshomaru, the Thunder Brothers, Panther Demon Tribe, Tsubaki, So'unga, the Band of Seven, other evil demons, and even Naraku and his damn incarnations! Also, what was my score when anytime that Katsu, Ju-chan, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan are insulting you, with Ju-chan and Nee-chan with those cruel jokes and pranks, and Nee-chan using that Mark of Subjugation on you, I always stepped in to defend you and your honor while getting them to back off since they seem to listen to me more than you or the others and that mangy wolf even with his jewel shards can't do anything to them! And finally, what was my score when I had to trick Nee-chan into giving me one of her Healing Potions to heal the wounds that you've gotten from the beatings that you've gotten from Nee-chan after you betrayed and nearly got me killed! What was my score on those particular moments, Kagome!"

Kagome lowers her head in shame as those moments mentioned had came across her mind and she says, in a low solemn and asmashed tone, "A…ten!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Damn right! It was a ten! Kagome, not only you've hurt and humiliated me, but you've done it publicily and made a joke out of it! You know, I keep telling Katsu, Ju-chan, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan to try to be a little a bit nicer to you, because you were special to me, Kagome! Real special! And they keep telling me that you don't deserve me because I'm just a lapdog to you! Not a real person! They kept saying that you don't deserve me! But I keep telling them that they're wrong! However, after this experience, you've proven them right once and for all and I was just wasting my time defending you! I was just making noise, Kagome, very annoying noise to them! You've ripped out my heart and stomped onto it! Correction, you ripped out my heart, threw it to the ground, and flatted it with my body when you screamed out 'sit' over and over! You've completely embarrassed and made a fool out of me! I hope that you're happy!" Inuyasha then walks away from a hurt and heartbroken as well as guiltridden Kagome who sheds many tears down her eyes and sobs and to Ayame and Kohaku, who were finished picking up the last of the Miko and Youkai Schneiders.

_**End Flashback**_

Right now, we find ourselves back in Kagome's and Eri's apartment in the present where Kagome had revealed what happened between her and Inuyasha, before he became the Fifth Tsukikage, to Marcus and the Digimon there while tears filled with hurt and guilt in them flows down her cheeks.

Marcus says, in a plain tone, "So, he ended with Inuyasha not forgiving you!"

Kagome says, with a solemn sigh, "Yeah! What he said to me really hurt, but unlike the other times that he's been really insensitive, he was right about me. I should have never even listened to Shippo-chan or Koga-kun! All the physical abuse that Melody or Zera-san has ever given me, I could have handled it a lot more than what Inuyasha had told me! As harsh as it may sounded, I've deserved it every last bit of them. I didn't trust him enough to hear his side of the story! Kami, I've been such a fool!"

Gaomon asks, curiously, "What happens next?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after Ayame-chan and Kohaku-kun left, Inuyasha and I went back to the others and that's when we were hit again with hard reality."

_**Flashback; Five years ago while in the Feudal Era**_

Right now, back in the Feudal Era, we find Inuyasha and Kagome walk back to their friends and family members with Ginta and Hakkaku already on their feet and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo having slightly guilt ridden looks on their faces as they slowly approached Inuyasha after being able to move by Melody's antidote potion and healing potion for Shippo. Inuyasha, however, ignores them as he walks past them.

Miroku calls out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stops and he says, harshly while glaring at Miroku coldly, "What the hell do you want now, bonzo?"

Miroku winches at Inuyasha's cold harsh tone and he says, plainly, "We heard and seen everything that had transpired with Lady Kikyo. Zera showed us in her crystal ball and what happened afterwards."

Sango asks Inuyasha, seriously, "And we wanted to know why the hell didn't you tell us this sooner? It would have saved Kago…!" Sango is then cut off when she receives a cold death glare from not only Inuyasha, but Zera, Melody, Junko, and Katsuhiro while getting disappointed looks from Megumi and Kenochi.

Melody yells at Sango, angrily, "I can't believe this! First, you and your friends nearly killed my brother, then you snap at my brother for not telling you this for the sake of your worthless miko friend! But then, again, taijiya, I'm not surprised coming from you!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, seriously, "Hold it, Nee-chan! There's no need to snap at them! I mean they were just protecting their friend after finding out the truth! You said it yourself! It's no surprise coming from _them_!"

Shippo says to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha tells Shippo, seriously, "No! I really don't want to hear it, runt! I completely understand how you must feel! I mean, you've giving me so many clues with those damned _pranks_ of _yours_!" Shippo winches from the venom from Inuyasha's words at the last sentence. Inuyasha asks Shippo, with an angered sneer as well as sarcasm, "You know! Those pranks that I get really _pissed off_ about that you do, then I hit you in retaliation, you cry to Kagome, and she FUCKING 'sits' me, which you get a very good kick out of it, do you!" Shippo tries to speak, but Inuyasha says, interrupting, "No! I know the truth! Since you hate me so much that you don't want Kagome and I to be together, because you've made it clear to me that you don't! That's right! Because of you and wolf boy, we are no longer together! I have you and wolf boy to thank for making me see that I was a fool to ever fall in love with Kagome! Yep! You've pretty much destroyed that chance of ever happening!"

Kagome's heart was getting more broken by Inuyasha's words and Shippo yells out, seriously, "But I didn't mean…!"

Inuyasha says, with a sarcastic smile, "No! In fact, I'm going to reward you and the others for really opening my eyes! I've decided to let wolf boy take over protecting you people while I travel with my sisters for now on!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome yell out, in unison, and horrified, "WHAT!"

Sango yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, you can't be serious!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile and serious tone with a hint of coldness in his voice, "No! I am being very serious! I mean! It's not like I'm going to be leaving you all to travel with Kikyo, right! Plus, you all like Koga than you all do with me! I mean really! You all should have told me this earlier!" Inuyasha then faces Koga, who was tied up by Melody's bubble gum, and he tells Koga, "Well, congradulations, wolf, you'll be getting them, especially Kagome, just like you've always wanted!"

Ginta says, perplexed, "Is he serious!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, suspiciously, "Oh! What's the catch, mutt! Something is up! I know it! What is it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Oh nothing! You don't have to do anything! I mean it's really obvious that the others, especially Kagome, really respects and loves you!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait! I didn't say…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a sly smile with a hint of anger, "Why not! I mean! I would have thought you'd be HAPPY that I'm finally backing off and letting Koga take you! I mean, it should have been obvious how deeply you felt for him considering how much more worried you are for him than me all the time even when I'm more _injured_! And with how you're always 'sitting' me for fighting with Koga without ever reprimanding him in return even when he _starts_ it! And always thanking him for every little thing he does for you while I only got one 'thanks' out of all the times I saved you on a near-constant basis! And you would believe _anything_ Koga would say, hell, you'd probably believe him if he told you that the sky is green and the grass is blue! An example would be is when he came and grabbed my pendant from my clothes when I was at the hot springs to ease the pain from my wounds that you ignored to take care of. I was trying to get it back, but you came along and 'sit' me while calling me a 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing, half-breed' and came at me with a barrage of 'sits' that broke my wrist and caused more injures to me!" Kagome flinches as she heard the cold venom from Inuyasha's words as she remembers the situations mentioned. Inuyasha then tells Kagome, with a cold and calm tone, "Which is why I'm setting you free to go to him. Maybe, the reason why you stayed with me was because to lure me into a false sense of security to where I wouldn't think that you all would stab me in the back or probably of Ane-chan's threats of killing Koga were reason enough to stay with me and since you had a leeway while thinking that I've been with Kikyo for _seven_ days after saying that I loved you is the main reason why you did those things to me! All those things you used to do for me were not love, but nothing more than _fake_ feelings!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Wait a second, Inuyasha! My feelings for you were never fa…!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, plainly and coldly, "Oh! They were, Kagome! They were! Otherwise, you wouldn't have lied about me to those annoying owls that you call 'friends' from your time. Not to mentions that you and _your_ friends, here, wouldn't have treated me like crap and nearly killed me based on a pack of lies from a little furry tailed good for nothing _bastard_." Inuyasha then glares at Shippo, coldly, who flinches at him, knowing that there's nothing stopping him from hitting or insulting him, this time. Inuyasha tells Kagome, with a cold smile, "You know, I would have never thought that I'd be able to fall in love with you, Kagome. I mean, at first, I really hated you, who had clumsy skills with a bow and arrow and of course, I've kept comparing you to Kikyo, not to mention that Keade-baba had these damned beads around my neck which gets me into eating dirt whenever you say 'sit' as if I'm a lapdog to you. Then, you destroyed the Shikon Jewel and I blamed you for that. Later, the old hag forced the two of us together to find the shards of the jewel. I had to keep my distance from you, afraid of getting too close to you because Kikyo had once betrayed me and feared that you'll do the same thing. Of course, I was enraged at Sesshomaru for nearly killing you after he used my mother's face to reveal the location of the Tetsusaiga and I was pissed off at Hiten for nearly killing you. I even showed you my human form for the first time and you were the first human with the exception of my mother to have seen it. Of course, you yelled at me for not telling you about my night of weakness earlier and not 'trusting' you. Later on, Kikyo was resurrected with a body of clay and found out that she really didn't betray me, but tricked, but she still betrayed me for stealing away fifty years of my life based on a pack of lies. Even though, I was still hurting, I still had feelings for Kikyo, but it wasn't the kind of feelings that you people are now, probably thinking, no, it was the feelings of regret that I believed that she really didn't love me and I only owed her vengeance against Naraku. At the meantime, I was slowly starting to fall in love with you, Kagome, and it's been growing for the past two years, but I feared rejection that you wouldn't want a 'worthless half-breed' like me and people like Hojo and Koga wanting you. Of course, you could have gone with Koga if it hadn't been for the threat to wolf boy's life by Ane-chan, who could easily cause him extreme pain and suffering. I mean, in your eyes, 'Koga-kun' can do no wrong, right!" Kagome tries to speak, but Inuyasha cuts her off, and says, seriously and coldly, "Do you know when I started falling in love with you, Kagome? It was when back with Kaguya and she would have given me my wish to become a full-fledged demon. However, I couldn't control myself and started attacking my _so-called_ 'friends' while slashing Miroku's chest with my claws, but you had to come and tell me that you 'loved' me as a half-demon, then kissed me! That was then because deep down in my heart I've longed for someone to love me as a half-demon, other than Ofukuro, Ane-chan, and Ani-chan, and that was you. Of course, Ju-chan and Katsu do care for me as a half-demon and Ju-chan even loves me as a half-demon and knew that my heart belonged with you and only you! Not her! Not Kikyo! Not your sister, Madoka! But you!"

Kagome and the others are taken back at this and she says, stunned, "In…Inuyasha, I…never knew…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort and coldly, "Oh! You never knew, huh! Sure, I may not be a sensitive to a female's feelings or be a stupid 'romantic' like Hojo or Koga, but at least I don't make fake promises or lie, no matter what the result may be! Like, I've said, all those acts of 'kindness' that you gave me were all _fake_!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "No! My feelings for you are real, Inuyasha! I do love…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "More lies! You must be getting real desperate for me to start forgiving you for trying to kill me, so, you can do it again! Ane-chan, Nee-chan, Ju-chan, and Katsu were right about you from the very beginning, but like a love-struck fool, I thought that you were different from Kikyo or any other human or priestess. I should have known then, what a liar and deceiver you would turn out to be."

Kagome says, weakly while tears are falling down her eyes, "I never deceived you! I love…!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, with cold anger, "Your love means nothing to me now! It's been one big fat lie! And that goes double for that friendship of yours!"

Kagome then sobs, quietly, in response of Inuyasha's anger filled words and Inuyasha says, with a harsh snort, "Oh! Please! You have to do a hell of a lot better than those crocodile tears of yours to get me to take back what I've said!"

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, stop it! That's going far enough!"

Inuyasha says, with a bitter snort, "What! I'm just stating the truth! She is a liar and a deceiver! It was half my fault for not only trusting her, but I loved her and I believed in her!" Kagome tries to speak through the tears and Inuyasha says to Kagome, coldly, "Don't you understand what a backstabbing lying bitch you are, Kagome? You betrayed my trust! It's a horrible thing it is to discover that someone you loved was only using you all along and that your trust meant nothing to them. Nothing at all! Sure, you may have the power to sense sacred jewel shards, but let's not forget how they were even in your possession in the first place! Who's the guy who's always fighting in the frontlines, risking his life for a group of ungrateful _bastards_? Me! Who's the guy who has the sword that's capable of destroying Naraku's barrier? Me! Who's the guy that stopped a certain boneheaded taijiya from doing what Naraku wanted by killing her near dead younger brother? Me! Who protected that taijiya from his vengeful older sisters after hearing that she attacked me based on a pack of lies from Naraku that I was behind the massacre in her village and tricked again by Naraku into stealing my sword, who used to belong to my old man, in exchange for her younger brother! Me! Who didn't fight back when that taijiya attacked him before passing out from blood loss! Me! Who the guy that stopped a certain blockheaded monk from sucking himself when his Wind Tunnel was greatly damaged due to his dumb-assed lecherous actions? Me! Who's the guy that even avenges a certain little fox runt's father when he, himself, his own son, is too weak to do it himself? Me! And who's the guy that's always defending a certain girl and her honor from dangerous demons and even from the wraths of his own childhood friends, who hate her, as well as his sisters, his own flesh and blood? Me! Sure, you people did your share, but whose does most of the work like the protecting, the fighting, the fishing, and the hunting and suffers the most with pranks, blaming, and rosary! Me! You people _disgust_ me!"

Miroku says to Inuyasha, pleading and seriously, "Inuyasha, you're ov…!"

Inuyasha says, interrupting Miroku, "And let's talk about something else! The usual siding that you people do all the time! How many times that Kagome and I have an argument that you've taken her side! More times than I can count! Even when she sits me, you people make negative comments towards me that 'I'll never learn' and 'I should be more considerate to Kagome', but when has she ever been considerate with me when that brat plays his pranks on me and that fleabag comes over and disrespects me! At least whenever Ju-chan, Katsu, Ane-chan, and Nee-chan make their own insults toward Kagome, I come in and defend her and her honor when Kagome doesn't do the same with me! I thought that friendship works both ways, but when it comes to you people, it's just one sided or I'm the fool, who believed that we were friends!"

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "How can you even say that! We were always your friends, Inuyasha!"

Sango says, with a nod, "We've traveled and fought by your side for years!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "We even protected you when you were in your human form!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "I can't tell if that was really your 'friendship' or you were really luring me into a false sense of security to get to me when I'm vulnerable! Or is it that you're all just using me since I'm the only one that can get through Naraku's barrier! Or is it out of fear on what Nee-chan or Ane-chan would do to you especially your miko friend should you ever betray me!"

Sango yells out, seriously, "That's not even…!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Why not! I mean the whole reason why people are even still standing is because of me! Ane-chan would never do anything to hurt me since she's protected me ever since I was a child and even when I didn't want it, she was always there for me and the same for my other sisters, Ani-chan, Ju-chan, and Katsu! Ane-chan respected my feelings by sparing your lives, especially Kagome's life, but that's added with the promise that I've made with her mother, sister, and brothers to keep Kagome safe. Plus, my sisters are immune to priestess spells, faster than Miroku's Wind Tunnel, and strong and fast enough to put Sango down to the ground _effortlessly_!"

Melody says, with a nasty tone, "And the only reason why that taijiya is still breathing is because my brother was a fool to even believe that you were a friend! Funny is that you almost fooled me into thinking that you were a true friend to my brother, taijiya! Almost! You're that worthless miko's friend, no more or less! You've REPEATEDLY denounced Inuyasha and called him a lot of names like 'warped' and said he would never check and make sure that miko is alright! At least with me, I'm more honest with my feelings toward that miko! You, that monk, and that kitsune gaki just sit back and let that wench and Inuyasha argue and if Inuyasha gets sat…it's automatically HIS fault, even if you all don't listen to his side of it! I wonder if you three personally didn't listen to his side of it because to you people that Inuyasha is nothing more than a 'worthless hanyou'!"

Sango yells at Melody, angrily, "How dare you! We would never think of him that way and that wasn't even the reason!"

Inuyasha says, with an angered sneer, "So you say, traitor! My wounds are proof enough! I bet you people were having a ball with me possibly dead or never even had any second thoughts of your actions until my sisters came!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "No joke! I seem to remember while back, we came to see Jinenji-san and he told us about a girl who came to his mother's hut and needed their help to find a flower. This little girl looked very much like this worthless idiot miko and had a golden and beautiful heart and accepted half demons like the miko, even though, I think she must have bewitched him the same way that she did with Inuyasha. I think that he must have gotten the message when the fool and Inuyasha got into an argument and 'sat' him just for telling the truth about that miko having a smaller heart than Jinenji-san, but that miko wasn't satified with that she proceeded to sit him about five times in a row!"

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "And we also remember the five 'heeling' that came afterwards!"

Melody says, with a snort, "That was before you said that Inuyasha was stupid…and the monk and the slayer agreed with you!"

Miroku and Sango flinch at this and Inuyasha says, with a harsh scoff while pointing at Koga, who's tied up, "And the only means of defense against my sisters is this fleabag! It's laughable considering that as fast as Koga is, there's no way he can ever beat my sisters and brother, especially Ane-chan!" Inuyasha looks at Koga, who doesn't say anything, but looks away in contempt and Inuyasha tells Koga, with a sly smile, "You know, wolf, this is the first time that you haven't shout out 'that was luck' when referring to Ane-chan being superior to you, which made me to believe that you caught a glimpse of Ane-chan's power at fifty percent, right?"

Kagome and the others flinch at the painful memory when they saw Zera clobbering Koga to the ground, easily, at fifty percent and the giant hole caused by Zera. That memory was also painful for Koga, knowing that there was no way that he could ever hope to beat Zera. Inuyasha says, with a malice filled laugh, "I was right! You caught a good look at Ane-chan at half her best and it left you shaking with fear! Well, I must say that it serves you ungrateful bastards, right! Let's see, you try to defend yourselves from my sisters without me around to stop them!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, lowly while desparating to get him to stay, "Inuyasha, if you're leaving us with your sisters, if I can't come, then who's going to help you find jewel shards?"

Miroku says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Inuyasha! Since Lady Kikyo is no longer here, Lady Kagome is the only one to find them and…!"

Inuyasha says, while slapping his hands together in a condescending tone filled with malice and hate, "Oh! And that's the best part! You assholes really think that with both Kikyo and Kagome are the only ways of finding jewel shards! I'm going to ask you backstabbing arrogant bastards a question: How do you think that my sisters were able to find more shards than we do without the aid of Kikyo or Kagome?" This question hits them in the heart while realizing that they never even think about that.

Zera takes out two jewel shards from her kimono, which they glow red, much to the shock of the others, and she says, with a sly smile, "I have this little trick with jewel shards! I send a piece of my demonic aura into my own jewel shards, which gives me a signal to where the next one is and the exact location that it is! How do you think that I knew about the jewel shards in that pathetic wolf club's legs without you or your friends ever telling me when I first heard about you?"

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Did you know about this ability?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Of course, I did! What? You still thought of Kagome as 'jewel shard detector' after all these years, please! I've known about it for the past two years and I could have gone with my sisters at any time that I wished and you people couldn't do anything about it since my sisters are far stronger than you all combined and can and will knock down to the ground like the piece of dirt that you are. You see, unlike with you people, when I'm with my sisters, I don't get pranked, insulted, blamed, or 'sat', but I chose to stay with you people, especially Kagome, because I believed that you were my 'friends'! Boy, was I ever wrong! You people used me get the Shikon Jewel shards because of the power he has with my half-demon strength and abilities and her Tetsusaiga as well as to get Ane-chan and Nee-chan off of Kagome's back since I was the only one capable of them to 'back off' of you."

Miroku says, pleadingly, "But that's not…!"

Inuyasha says, while pointing at his rosary, "Oh! It is, bonzo, it is! Oh and by the way, there's something else too! What are you going to do about restraining me from killing Koga the next time that he disrespects me, if this damn thing around my neck has no power to make me eat dirt?" The others gasp in shock and horror, realzing that Inuyasha is right, and Ginta and Hakkaku went to defend Koga from any attack that Inuyasha would make against him. Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Relax, wolves, I'm not going to attack your brainless leader when he can't even defend himself! Oh and by the way…!" Inuyasha then takes out from his kimono an orange heart-shaped locket opens it up to reveal a picture of himself and Kagome and he says, callously dropping it to the ground, "…here's what I think about the fake love and friendship that you forced down my throat for the past two years, Kagome!" Inuyasha then stomps onto the locket with his right bare foot, destroying it, causing Kagome's already broken heart to shatter even more for every time that Inuyasha's foot had grind the pendant. To add insult to injury, Inuyasha takes the pictures to his hands and Kagome gasps, harshly, as she hears of paper tear as she sees Inuyasha, tear the pictures, over and over again. Inuyasha then blows the pieces of paper away into the wind and Kagome falls on her knees in despair as she gives Inuyasha a more pleading look, but all she got was a glare of cold anger, contempt, disgust, and hate from Inuyasha similar to what Melody and Zera gives her on a regular basis, but it was too painful for her to see them on Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorts, coldly, and with a toss of his head, his long silver hair whipping out behind him as he spun around to leave from his now former comrades, who were comforting Kagome, poorly, and walks away from them.

Sango yells out to Inuyasha, while glaring at his back, "Inuyasha, how can you walk away like this when Kag…!"

Inuyasha stops and he asks, while glaring at Sango with the same intensified cold anger or more, "And how can you just talk to me like I'm doing the hurting after you people nearly kill me and just walk away like nothing happened! Some friends you people are, but then again, Sango, we were _never friends_ and after what had just happened, I never ever want to be your friend! The thought of ever being your friend just makes me sick so much that it's enough for me to puke and maybe, you'll find the remains of your so-called 'friendship' that was forced down my throat for the past two years in my vomit, _taijiya_, and the same goes to that pervert and the brat! As far as I'm concerned, you people can fall into a ditch for all I care, because I'm forever done with you ungrateful backstabbing assholes! As it stands right now and if there we were 'friends', we are no longer _friends_!" Sango is also hurt by Inuyasha's cruel and harsh words towards her since it hurt her in the heart.

Miroku exclaims, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, you seriously don't mean that! I know that we've been nothing but cold and bitter towards you these past weeks, but that's no reason to leave us!"

Shippo says, a nod, "We need you to find Naraku and…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold and hateful glare, "…use me again! I think not! No, I'd rather go with people, who would actually respect me." Inuyasha says, in a smile filled with nothing more than mocking and bitterness, "But hey, you don't need a dog demon to protect you, hell, with a wolf demon, a full one to be at that, you can find Naraku's scent and with Kagome's eyes, you people can find jewel shards, but the only difference is that…my sisters will be free to take them from you at their leisure. Of course, you can try to stop them, but what's stopping them from pounding _you_ to the ground without me to bail you out?"

Kagome tries to say, while her voice is cracked from the sobbing, "Inuyasha…I know that you hate us, especially me, but I don't blame you! You have every right hate me, Inuyasha! I deserve every bit of it of your hatred, but we have to destroy Naraku first! He's killed so many innocent people! Don't let your hatred of me blind you to that, Inuyasha! We have to stick together. It's the only way we can take him on and defeat him!" Kagome is finding it hard to speak with Inuyasha staring at her with an indefinable expression. Hoping that he was beginning to relent, Kagome says, continuing with a hoarse voice while tears are falling down her eyes, "Please let's work together on this! Sango-chan has to avenge her family, Master Miroku has to break his curse, Koga-kun has to avenge his fallen comrades, Feng-san has to avenge his own fallen comrades as well as Junko and Milo, and you have to avenge Kikyo, even though it's not for love! After we defeat him, I promise I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again! Please, don't leave us now! Please, don't leave me!" At this point, Kagome didn't care if she was sobbing with her hands and knees in front of Inuyasha, she had to get him to stay and she realize that as long as she's known Inuyasha, he's always known to fall into pieces whenever she cries and tries to take back what he said.

Inuyasha closes his eyes for a moment and he asks Kagome, with an indifferent expression and flat tone similar to Sesshomaru's, "Kagome, remember when I said that you'll need to do a lot more than those sad crocodile tears to get me to change my mind…?" Inuyasha opens his eyes, which filled with nothing more than anger, hatred, and disgust for her, mostly than his former comrades, and he says, with a cold angered sneer with venom, "…I was telling the truth! You've got the audacity to try to control me with those tears again! You've hurt me in many ways possible than anyone has does before! You can't magically take that away like that! It'll be forever in my heart and memory for the rest of my life! I can't forgive you and I can no longer trust you anymore! And furthermore, who said that I'm helping that mangy wolf to avenge his friends or that I needed your and your friends' help to defeat Naraku, anyways! You can fight him, but don't expect me to rescue your friends anymore! I have my promise to your family to keep you safe and it would devastate them to know that their granddaughter, daughter, and sister is dead, just because I didn't want to save her since she's a backstabbing bitch! You can get screwed by wolf-boy for all that I care! If I see him trying to wisk you away, I swear, to wave and give him a big thumbs up for finally claiming _his woman_!" Just then, like that, Kagome's hopes of getting Inuyasha back went down the drain. Inuyasha held nothing back when he said those words, even painful, but she knows that she deserved them and her heart continues to shatters for every step he took, getting away from her. On the meanwhile, Koga was seething with rage as he hears every word that Inuyasha had said.

Koga yells at Inuyasha, while struggling on his binds, "You damned mutt! That is the last straw! I don't care if you are freely to let me have Kagome. You don't have the right to speak to her that way!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a plain tone, "I'm only speaking the truth, wolf! You can have her if you want!" Inuyasha then stops, turns to Koga, giving him a cold smile filled with bitter and mockingly, and he asks, "By the way, how are you doing to tell those elders of yours about why Ayame-chan is now turned into a strange dressed human?" This quickly caught the attention of everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha's childhood friends and family, who had sly smiles on their faces.

Koga asks, with a suspicious glare, "What do you mean by that, inukurro?"

Inuyasha says, while shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I just figured that…well you know…that promise that you made to Ayame-chan to marry her when she finished her training, before you met Kagome."

Sango asks, curiously, "Why mention that, Inuyasha? Koga did say that he didn't remember making such a promise."

Inuyasha chuckles, coldly, and he says, with a cold sneer, "Don't you just love really gullible humans? Ane-chan told me about wolf demon laws and one of them seems to be very interesting."

Koga asks, with an annoyed growl, "What are you getting at, mutt? I've said that I'd marry Kagome and I will since you've giving her to me! As for that promise that I made to Ayame, I don't even remember it! If I did, then don't you think that I'd go to her willingly?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold innocent mocking smile and tone, "You're right! You would, since breaking promises among wolf demons are considered a captail offense." Inuyasha then turns to his former comrades and he asks, coldly, "You people do remember the power of Ane-chan's **Memory Revealer**?"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "The memories of the person in choosing will appear and that only if the person remembers it and very clearly, but why are you asking us this?" Koga then gasps in shock and horror as he turns to Inuyasha, with an angered and hostile glare. Koga tries to get away from his bindings, but he couldn't as he's losing more energy from every attempt.

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold plain tone, "Yaseokami, it's pointless to struggle! It's only draining more of your energy. You should have known that this day would come." Soon enough, Zera then approaches Koga with her right hand glowing golden while Koga tries, failingly, to get away.

Koga yells at Zera, angrily, "You damn half-breed loving poodle! Get away from me! You can't look into my memories! It's like a violation!"

Zera says, with a sly mocking smile, "What's the big deal, yaseokami? It's not like you do remember that promise to Ayame-chan and since you don't remember it, then you'll have no problems with me looking into your memories, right? I mean, you do want to marry that bratty miko, right?"

Koga growls in anger as he tries to get away, but with his energy draining from every movement that he makes while binded by the bubble gum and Zera's hand lands onto Koga's head. Koga yells at Zera, angrily, "Let go of me!"

Zera looks through Koga's memories for a moment and she asks, with a sly smile, "Well, well, well! What do we have here!" Zera pulls out a liquid substance away from Koga's head and throws it into the sky, which revealed to where an even younger version of Koga carrying an even younger version of Ayame on his back after saving her from one of the Birds of Paradise on the night of the lunar rainbow. Koga then tells her that as soon as Ayame finishes her training, then he'll make her his wife. The images disappear and the liquid comes back to Koga's head, which he receives surprised looks from Ginta and Hakkaku as well as angered glares from Inuyasha's former comrades, including an intensified angered glare from Kagome.

Kagome says, with a snarl through the red eyes from her crying, "So, you did remember…!"

Koga says to Kagome, pleadingly, "Wait! Kagome, I can explain! How do you know that isn't fake!"

Kagome tells Koga, with an angered glare, "You lousy lying elf-eared bastard! Zera-san's **Memory Revealer** technique never lies!" Koga winches since he wasn't used to Kagome, yelling at him with such anger, only at Inuyasha or Melody. Just as Koga was going to say something, Ginta and Hakkaku stares at him with serious stares.

Ginta exclaims to Koga, seriously, "Koga, you have to marry Ayame-chan! For our sakes, you know what would happen if you happen to marry Kagome! The elders won't turn the other cheek for this!"

Koga tells Ginta, with a serious glare, "Which is why they won't find out if you two keep your mouths shut!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a cold sly sneer, "Oh! Right, about that! It seems that your elders already know about your engagement to Ayame-chan! They have no idea about Kagome, though, so I'd figure that you'd like to tell them about how Ayame-chan is no a black haired strange dressed human girl, since breaking promises, according to wolf and coyate demon law, is considered an S-class captail offense."

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "You're lying, mutt! There's no way that the elders known about my engagement with Ayame!"

Junko tells Koga, with a sly smile, "Funny thing is, wolf, Ayame-chan took the liberty of telling your elders about your engagement to her and they're currently waiting for you. Your elders are also familiar to Zera-onee-chan's **Memory Revealer** technique and they're able to trust it. If they look inside your memories and find that memory with your promise to Ayame-chan while you're with this strange dressed stick figured human, then I'd hate to be you right now."

Miroku asks Ginta and Hakkaku, curiously, "How bad will Koga's punishment will be should he break that promise to Ayame?"

Hakkaku says, fearfully, "Really bad! Should a leader of a wolf demon tribe happen to break a promise concerning marriage, which is considered to be an S-class crime, the leader and all of his associates, including the other person that wolf demon leader wants to marry rather then the one that he promised to, will be heavily punished! For example, you, the taijiya, the kit, Ginta, me, and Koga will be put death should he ever show up to marry Kagome-nee-san instead of Ayame-chan and as for Kagome-nee-san, she'll be kept alive, but will forever be a slave of the wolf demon tribe and she'll be forced to do everything that every wolf demons, male or female, wants, no matter how immoral the demand may be. If Kagome happens to 'sleep' with a male wolf demon and bares a child, then that child, which would obviously, would be a half-demon infact, will be put to death right in front of her eyes."

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Kill any babies that I may have!"

Sango says, horrified, "That's utterly barbaric!"

Inuyasha asks Sango, curiously, "Of course, taijiya! Why do you think that I wanted Kagome away from that mangy wolf? You thought that I was only being immature and jealous of that mangy wolf! I knew that Kagome wouldn't want to see her child murdered! I mean, what mother would want that! I just couldn't allow her to have a life like that and I'm sure that you wouldn't that for your friend, now would you? But, of course, it's me, the 'thieving no good, lying, lousy, stinking, two-timing half-breed'! Why would you actually believe a word that comes out of my mouth?"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, with a disbelief tone, "How long, Inuyasha? How long have you known about Koga-kun's engagement to Ayame-chan?"

Inuyasha says, in reply, "Let's see! Hm! I guess that it was two days after we've met Ayame-chan. Ane-chan told me that when she was looking through my memories to look for an excuse for Nee-chan to use the Mark of Subjugation's power on you and she took interested to the facial expression that Koga had while remembering the lunar night that he made that promise to Ayame-chan. So, she went to find Ayame-chan, looking into her memories, and find out that it was true that Ayame-chan was tell the truth about Koga promising to marry her."

Miroku exclaims, seriously, "But that was only two years ago, Inuyasha! If you knew about this, then we didn't you tell us this beforehand?" Inuyasha then points at each of his former comrades and stops at Kagome.

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a cold serious glare, "Tell me, Kagome, two years ago, if I told you this news, you would: believe me or tell me to 'stop being a jealous jerk and making lies about 'Koga-kun' to get him to leave' which would lead us into arguing and you 'sitting' me until my back breaks which in turn would turn you into a human lightning rod when Nee-chan 'heels' you into the point that you'll never walk for at least two weeks and adding Nee-chan's **Priestess Purification** will make it even more painful?"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "Of course, I'd believe you!"

Inuyasha exclaims, seriously, "Wrong! In fact, you'd probably call me a liar and both of us will be in pain, both physically and emotionally! Ane-chan warned me not to tell you because of that reason and I didn't want the risk of hurting you like that!"

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "If not Kagome-chan, you could have at least told us, Inuyasha! When we thought that you were with Kikyo those seven days and you stole that pendant, I told Kagome-chan to try to forget about you and go for Koga since we believed that he would never hurt her! Now, we know about that law of his and…"

Inuyasha says, with an angered sneer, "You, Miroku, and Shippo would _never_ believe me! You all thought that I was just acting like a jealous little boy, didn't you! When he's there, disrespecting me, you all just let it happen! Some friends you all are!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "And it turns out that I was right after seeing what you all did to my brother." Those words hit Kagome right in heart and she lowers her head while she feels her heart break into a million pieces and tears were falling from her eyes and she lets out a few sobs after hearing not only Zera, but Inuyasha's cold and harsh words, but then she gives an angered glaze at Koga, remembering what he's done.

Kagome says, lowly while breathing heavily and more tears are forming in her eyes, "You did this! This happened because of you!"

Koga exclaims, frantically, "Wait! Kagome, calm down and let me explain…!"

Kagome yells at Koga, angrily, "So, you can lie to me again! Koga-kun, you've lied to me, not once, but twice! One was telling me that Inuyasha stole that pendant when it was really his in the first place and the other one is lying to me about not remembering that lunar rainbow promise that you've made with Ayame-chan, before you've met me! You know how many times that I've dealt with Melody and Zera-san's abuse because of me saving you from Inuyasha's wrath! I've been used as a human lightning rod and used as a human punching bag with Inuyasha unable to stop them while restrainted by either Melody's clones or the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force, but I've endure that much pain, because I thought I was only saving a friend's life! There were even times that Sango-chan and Master Miroku tried to help me, but with Melody's strength and speed as a half-demon made it impossible for them to do, so and she nearly kills them! Maybe, half of it was my fault for not making it very clear that I didn't want to be 'your woman' in the past, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings! Zera-san even threatened me that should I even goad or force Inuyasha into defending you on my behalf against them, then she'll destroy the well and I'll never again to see my family! But after hearing about that law of yours, the abuse that Melody and Zera-san give me on a daily basis wouldn't be so bad compared to what I'd have gone through if I chose to be with you! Inuyasha was trying to get me away from you because of that law and I really don't want to admit this, but he and his sisters were right about me! I'd wouldn't believe him and both Inuyasha and I will be in a lot of pain: me 'sitting' Inuyasha and I'm used as a human lightning rod."

Koga yells out, seriously, "But I would have defended you from those elders when they try to hurt you!"

Zera tells Koga, with a plain tone, "Actually, the elders would have sent for me to deal with you and your enhanced speed, knowing that you don't even stand a snowball's chance in Hell against me. If you'd actually attempt to fight the elders and win, then you and the miko will be considered to be S-class criminals in the demon world with a very large bounty on your heads and that goes for the same for any children that you two may have. Plus, I hear that the heads of S-class criminals would pay handsomely."

Kagome yells at Koga, angrily, "Oh great! As if Naraku wasn't enough! If I'd gone with you, then my life would be a living Hell! No! Hell would have been a lot better than any life with you and baring your children while knowing that they'll receive an automatic death sentence and I'll be forced to watch! If I'd known about this before, then I would have made it very perfectly clear to you that I never wanted to be with you! In fact, I really don't care if I hurt your feelings, Koga-kun if I said this…Koga-kun, I NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU OR EVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, EVER AGAIN, YOU SNEAKING, ARROGANT, DIMWITTED, WORTHLESS, THIEVING, PIGHEADED, ROTTEN, LYING WOLF!" Koga is shocked at this while at the same time hurt from the heart since he never expected Kagome to speak to him like that.

While he's in his stupor, Zera cuts away Koga's binds with her sword, freeing him and he then glares at Inuyasha with great anger and sheer, burning hatred and he yells at Inuyasha, "You and your sisters will pay for humiliating me, half-breed! Everything was going perfect until you and your sisters screwed it up for me! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, INUYASHA!" Koga then charges at Inuyasha fall speed, along with his enhanced speed and Inuyasha didn't make any notions of moving as Koga goes and kicks him in the waist, throwing him to a tree.

Kagome cries out, worriedly, "Inuyasha!" Soon enough, Koga charges after the fallen Inuyasha while Kagome quickly goes for her arrows, then quickly remembered that her powers as a priestess were sealed away by Melody. Kagome calls out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, you have to get this seal off of me!"

Melody says, with a snort, "And do what! 'Sit' my brother, again! Not happening!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "Not this time! Melody, please! You have to trust me!"

Melody yells at Kagome, in a nasty tone with a hint of disgust and venom, "Since when have I _ever_ trusted _you_, miko! You've _taken_ that wolf's side and you keep getting beaten down by me, Ane-chan, or Ju-chan because of it! You nearly killed Inuyasha about two weeks ago! How do I know that this is different! Your actions toward Inuyasha are all the proof that I need!"

Miroku yells out to Melody, seriously, "Melody, you just heard Lady Kagome just rejected Koga's offer to be with him!"

Sango says, seriously, "And she's already guilty for what happened! Isn't that enough!"

Melody says, with a snort, "How do I know that it's not just a ruse to get me to remove the seal from that miko, so she can once again 'sit' Inuyasha for that wolf's sake?"

Kagome tells Melody, in a serious and pleading tone, "Melody, I know that I've hurt your brother and that I've kept 'sitting' him for Koga-kun's sake, but this time it's different! Do you really hate me that much that you wouldn't believe my words? Please, Melody, I need to help Inuyasha!"

Katsuhiro says, with a serious glare, "You mean help that wolf, wench! Every time that wolf comes over to Inuyasha and you people, he flirts with you, disrespects Inuyasha, Inuyasha attacks him, and what do you do? I mean, I know that you're not as stupid as I think!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "I 'sit' him! I'm sorry! You have my word that I will never 'sit' Inuyasha for attacking Koga-kun!"

Junko says, with a snort, "Your word is meaningless, human! Besides, who said that Inu-chan was kicked by that wolf!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?" Just then, Koga's cries of frustration are heard while saying 'Damn that mutt' and everyone sees Koga holding a poorly made Inuyasha doll by the red kimono, making a raspsberry at him.

Sango asks, curiously, "Is that…"

Shippo says, perplexed, "…Melody's **Doll Replacement** Techinque?"

Kagome asks, confused, "When did Inuyasha learn that?"

Koga says, in a snarl, "How did that mutt know one of his sister's damn tricks?" Just then, something comes out of 'Doll Inuyasha's' right sleeve, which got Koga's attention, and onto the ground, which appears to be a black voice tape recorder.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "It's a voice tape recorder!"

Sango asks Kagome, "What's a voice tape recorder?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It's one of the things from my time that you use to record sounds, but how did Inuyasha get a hold of one?" Koga then looks at it with confusion as he goes to pick it up and it had a message that read 'press here' while pointing at the play button, underneath. Koga couldn't understand the words, but he did understand the arrow, which he did press it.

Just then, Inuyasha's voice rings out from the recorder, "Hey wolf!" Koga yelps in shock as he heard Inuyasha's voice inside of the recorder and he yells at the recorder, angrily, "You lousy stinking half-breed, I'm going to…!"

Inuyasha's voice rings out, with a sly tone, "Right now, you must know that you've been tricked and the doll that's with you isn't me! Just to let you know that there's no way that you can beat me, since of two reasons! I'll tell you one of the reasons and get to the other one later. Here's one, Kagome isn't holding your hand this time! Everyone knows that without Kagome, you'd be killed by my **Wind Scar** since she's always 'sitting' me and you run with your tail between your legs, thinking that you've won! You are no warrior! Nothing but a spineless coward, who relies of a human girl to bail you out of trouble! Now, I know my victory over you is official since now that Kagome has not only her spiritual powers sealed away, but her control over the rosary is cut off! She can't save you from me now!" Koga's anger is skyrocketed when he heard Inuyasha's words and while thinking that Inuyasha is no inside the recorder, Koga yells at it, enraged, "I'll show you, mutt! Kagome or not! I'm not going to let you talk to me like that!"

Inuyasha's voice rings out, with a sly tone, "If you're still holding this tape recorder thing right now, you'll be in for a huge surprise…ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" After the countdown is finished, the recorder stops and glows as it explodes with dark violet smoke comes out, covering him in the mist.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!"

In the smoke, Koga coughs as some of the smoke got into his lungs and he coughs out, annoyed, "Damn…it! Where is he!"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice rings out, "Here I am!" Just then, Koga is kicked in the chest by Inuyasha, throwing him away from the smoke as it disappears and he hits another tree on the rightsplintering it before splintering a second tree. The group winced at the sight and Inuyasha's childhood friends and family places sly smiles on their lips. Koga then falls onto the bottom of the tree with blood dripping from cuts on his face and arms.

Inuyasha says, with a mocking smile, "What's the matter, wolf? That can't be all you got!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Not even close, mutt!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha with his enhanced speed and kicks him in the chest, causing Inuyasha to gasp in pain and Koga smirking with trimph, but his smirk towards into a gaping look of surprise as he looks to to see Inuyasha's red kimono on his leg. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it!"

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "**Utsusemi**! How and when did Inuyasha learn that!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Mutt, do you really think that you can beat me with your damn sisters' tricks! Come out and…!" Koga is then kicked hard in the chin, knocking him down to the ground while skidding away and Inuyasha appears in his white kosode while looking him with a smug look on his face.

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "How do you like the ground for once, wolf?" Koga then jumps onto his feet and glares at Inuyasha, angrily.

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "This is very odd!"

Sango asks Miroku, "What is it?"

Miroku asks, in reply, "In all the times that Inuyasha and Koga fought, have you seen Inuyasha pull any of those techniques on him?"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "Now, that you mention it! He hasn't! He's been using his claws and sword! I guess that he's actually knows one of Melody's and Zera's moves, but he hasn't once even used them."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "And Melody's **Replacement Doll** Techinque and Zera's **Utsusemi** are all done in speed! Melody's speed rivals Koga while Zera's speed far surpasses Koga's speed and could do these moves, effortlessly with him. It makes me wonder if Inuyasha is actually getting fast enough to do all these techniques with Koga."

Koga yells out, strongly as he rushes over to Inuyasha, "I'm going to get you!" Koga went to punch Inuyasha who sidestepped kneeing him in the torso causing him to cough up blood and crumple to the ground. Inuyasha then kicked him sending him flying. Koga splintered another tree causing Inuyasha to laugh.

Inuyasha says, with a sly taunting tone, "You really need to get your eyes checked, wolf!" Koga then slowly gets up on his feet while growling and glaring at Inuyasha with intense hatred.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Damn you! You bastard!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, again, and aims a kick to Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha ducks and goes under and behind him, then grabs Koga in a full nelson. Koga tries to get free, but he couldn't and he snarls in frustration. Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Let me go, mutt! I can't stand your scent for another minute!" Koga struggles to get free from Inuyasha's grip, but he fails to.

Inuyasha asks Koga, with a sly grin, "What's the matter, wolf? I thought that you can handle a 'half-breeded mutt'!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "I can and I will! Now, get off of me!"

Inuyasha says, with a nasty smirk, "Why don't you try and making me!" Koga tries to get his arms free from Inuyasha's grip, but so far, he hasn't gotten anywhere.

Koga says, in an annoyed snarl, "Get off of me! You lousy damned mutt! Get off of me! Right now!" Koga tries twisting himself to shake Inuyasha off of him, but so far that didn't work either. Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn it! I can't use my arms to get free! Is dog face this strong!"_

Hakkaku says, surprised, "Koga can't seem to shake Inuyasha off of him! But why?" Inuyasha then with a sly grin stabs the back of Koga's neck with his right claws, causing Koga to howl in pain while feeling Inuyasha's claws jamming themselves into his flesh and falls to his right knee.

Koga says, in a snarl, "Teme…! That's it! No more 'Mister Nice Guy'! You're coming off, dog, and you're coming off, now!" Koga then slowly stands on his feet, crotches down, and jumps really high like a rocket with his enhanced legs, taking Inuyasha with him. Inuyasha then yanks his claws from Koga's neck, let's go of Koga's arms, and as he falls away from Koga, Inuyasha then jams his right claws into Koga's lower back, causing Koga to howl in pain as he falls back into the ground with a painful thud and Inuyasha lands from tree branch to tree branch to slow down his fall as he lands onto the ground on his feet. Koga then slowly stands on his hands and knees while feeling the wounds made by Inuyasha's claws and Koga glares at Inuyasha with annoyance.

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Why do you look at this? The little wolf is getting his butt kicked."

Katsuhiro says, with a sly grin, "No joke and without Little Kagome holding his hand, wolf-boy will finally get what's coming to him!"

Koga snarls at Inuyasha while clenching his teeth and his fists as they bled in response. Koga says, as he slowly stands up, "I'm going to get you and when I do…!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, trying to punch him, but no matter how much he tries, Koga can't seem to touch Inuyasha as he dodges and ducks every blow that Koga tries to hit him. Inuyasha then counters with punches to Koga's face, but Koga blocks and dodges them. Soon enough, Koga starts to get a little dizzy and Inuyasha's right fist, smashing into his jaw, knocking him back down to the ground.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!" Koga then raises his head while feeling even dizzier and then gets his vision back. Koga slowly gets onto his feet while feeling his legs are a bit weak and he thinks in his mind, confused, _"What's going on here? I know that dog's punch couldn't be what's causing me to get disorientated?"_

Inuyasha yells out to Koga, with a taunting smile, "What's the matter, fleabag? Calling it quits already since your woman isn't holding your hand, this time!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Screw you, mutt!" Koga then lunges after Inuyasha with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Inuyasha moves away from every punch and kick could Koga could make and Inuyasha knees Koga's chest, hard, knocking the wind out of him and bashes Koga's face hard, knocking him back to the ground, again. Koga then quickly recovers it and charges after Inuyasha, again, but his eyes confuses him as he sees two Inuyashas coming after him, punching him in the face and chest multiple times and with a final kick to the throw him back into the ground.

Hakkaku yells out, shocked, "What's happening! So far, Koga hasn't even touched Inuyasha!"

Shippo asks, curiously, "What's going on? Koga has to be tougher than this!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "He is! Something must be wrong with him!"

Koga grunts as he slowly stands on his feet while wiping the blood from his lips and Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Okay! Something must be throwing off my concentration! I've been getting dizzy so far and that mutt has been getting lucky shots on me! But why?"_ Koga then remembers when the tape recorder exploded and purple smoke coming out. Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Of course! That smoke! It has to be that damn half-breeded poodle's work! No doubt about it! Whatever was in that smoke is making me dizzy and that poodle is pretty much behind this!"_ Koga tells Inuyasha, slyly, "Hey mutt, pretty clever tactic of using your sister's potions to throw me off track! That dark violet smoke was made to make me dizzy, wasn't it? Unfortunately for you, I came prepared in case something like this happens." Koga takes out a glass bottle filled with dark violet liquid and thinks in his mind, slyly, _"It's good that Kagome gave me this potion in case that I got suckered into one of those poodle's warped potions! I think that she calls them steroids! I was going to use this on that half-breed loving poodle, Zera, but it looks like I don't have a choice."_

Inuyasha's former comrades see this and Kagome asks, curiously, "What's that in Koga-kun's hands?"

Sango says, in reply, "A potion!" On the meanwhile, Inuyasha's family and childhood friends places sly smiles on their lips without anyone else noticing as they see Koga drinking the potion after opening it and throws it away. Soon enough, the muscles in Koga's arms and legs appear to slightly expand.

Ginta says, surprised, "Koga's muscles! They're getting bigger!"

Inuyasha says, slyly, "Well, it seems that someone's getting bigger all of sudden!"

Koga says, in a sneer, "That's right, mutt! Just keep talking smug! You won't be talking for long!" Koga leaps forwards and towards Inuyasha with great speed. Inuyasha stands and ready to counter his adversary's attacks. Somehow and someway, Inuyasha is managing his own and maneuvering away from Koga's furious punches. Inuyasha was definitely gaining an upper hand out of nowhere and there was obviously something that was making him so confident at the moment. Koga says, in a snarl as his muscles growls even slightly, "I'll…I'll get you! Mark my words!" Koga quickly rushes right at Inuyasha, as they continued their one on one battle, but Inuyasha is there to easily block his punches. Inuyasha looks back right at him, continues his attack but then continues to miss after each punch being thrown at his adversary. He runs all over the place in order to nail Inuyasha at least once, but Inuyasha manages to maneuver away from Koga's fists of fury. Something was holding back Koga and he had no idea of what it could be. Koga goes for an overhead smash but Inuyasha quickly phases out of the way. Koga only manages to smash the ground instead.

Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it! What's going on here!"

Inuyasha looks at Koga and began to laugh hysterically, saying, "What's the matter, wolf? I thought that you were going to get me! I don't see that happening!" Koga then snarls at Inuyasha, while glaring at him. He couldn't even get one good hit in on Inuyasha and there was no way he can win a battle like that.

Koga yells out, angrily, "What the hell? I can't believe this! I can't even land one single punch!" Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This seriously can't be happening! In the past, I know that I've gotten a few hits on that mutt, but now nothing! My muscles are getting larger and can't even touch that damn dog! I really don't want to believe those dogs and coyates that I needed Kagome to bail me out! No! I refuse to believe it!"_ Koga yells out, strongly, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU, MUTT, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Koga then rushes over to Inuyasha to attack him with a kick, which Inuyasha evades. Koga whirled around and found himself in a desperate act of striking him. No matter how much power accumulated, he couldn't even land a single blow on Inuyasha. Koga is getting extremely frustrated that missed Inuyasha at every turn as he gets slightly painful cringe in his heart.

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily while attacking him, "Damn you, mutt! Hold still and fight me like man!" Before Koga could do anything he was laying on the ground with a trobbing jaw, standing quickly he looked for the hanyou, yet all that resulted from this was him crashing head first into a tree. Inuyasha appered in front of Koga's face, he jumped up and mercilessly kicked Koga in the face repetitively. Winding his leg back as far as he could he delivered a huge blow to knock the wolf prince down to the ground, causing him to yelp in pain.

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "There! I attacked, wolf! Are you happy!"

Sango says, in disbelief, "What's going on here! Koga's muscles are growing! You'd think that he'd get an advantage but, Inuyasha seems to be winning!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I've been wondering that for a while! In the past, Koga has gotten a few good hits on Inuyasha, but now it's as if he can't touch him."

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"They're right! Whatever that potion is, is seem to increase Koga-kun's strength, but he can't touch Inuyasha at all! Something must be slowing Koga-kun down, but what!"_

Koga slowly stands on his knees and hands while thinking, in pain, _"Damn it! What's wrong with me! I can't even touch that mutt! My muscles are growing and I should be outrunning that damn half-breed, but he's too slipperly! I can't touch that dog!"_ Koga grunts in pain as he places his hand on his chest and he thinks in his mind, _"What's this painful twist in my heart! I've been getting it for a month!"_ On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku look at the hand on Koga's chest with serious stares as well as Koga's heavy breathing.

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "It's happening again!"

Miroku asks Ginta, "What do you mean?"

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "It's been happening for the past two months! There will be times that Koga will not be acting like himself! Examples stating that, we keep getting frequent breaks from hunting down Naraku and him getting out of breath from running so much."

Sango says, plainly, "That doesn't sound like Koga! It's as if he's sick!"

Ginta says, in a plain tone, "But Koga says that it's nothing for us to worry about."

While Koga is breathing heavily, Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "What's the matter, wolf! Giving up!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, strongly, "Screw you, mutt! Get ready to die!" Koga then lunges after Inuyasha and once he reaches Inuyasha, the two engaged blows until Inuyasha swerved around his powerful yet slow punches. Inuyasha timed each punch and parried each blow until he swerved around Koga. He pulled Koga's arm back and kicks him away for him to hit the ground.

Inuyasha says, with a sly taunting sneer, "What's the matter, wolf! You're not moving as fast as usual! At the rate you're going, you can't even catch a cold! Maybe that we were right all along! Without Kagome holding your hand, you're nothing but a second rate demon that is losing to a 'half-breed' and with you, a full demon with jewel shards in your legs, that's really pathetic. Go ahead, fleabag! Ask for Kagome to help you out!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Screw you!" Koga then rushes at Inuyasha with great speed to attack Inuyasha as fast as he could, but in every turn Inuyasha keeps dodging and to add insult to injury, Inuyasha jumps up, kicks Koga in the back of the head, knocking him down and Inuyasha landing on Koga's back, causing Koga to yelp in pain and growls at Inuyasha with annoyance. Koga says, in a snarl, "You bastard!" Soon enough, Koga's muscles in his arms and legs grow into where he could barely fit in his armor and throws Inuyasha off of his back. Koga then runs at Inuyasha while trying to punch and kick him, but he isn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer while dodging, "Give it up, wolf! There's no way that you can beat me and if that's not bad enough, you can't even beat Ane-chan or Nee-chan if you couldn't beat me!" Inuyasha then catches Koga's fist, greatly surprising him, and Inuyasha jumps up and kicks Koga's cheek, hard, throwing him away from him and hits the ground again. Koga slowly sits up and he growls at Inuyasha as he's breathing heavily, again. On the meanwhile, Kagome is looking at this with a serious expression as Koga's muscles continue to expand.

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Whatever was in that potion is sure making Koga-kun's muscles grow and that should make him even faster than Inuyasha, but there's a sudden drop of his demonic aura as his muscles grow! Not to mention that Koga-kun is moving very sluggish and slow today!"_

Koga then jumps onto his feet and he breaths heavily while glaring at Inuyasha with a uncharacteristic weak expression on his face. Koga then activates his Goraishi claws on his right hand as he jumps further back to get a good distance from Inuyasha and he says, weakly, "Alright, mutt, I'm going to blow you away! I'm tired of these games and it's time to end this!"

Inuyasha then draws his sword, Tetsusaiga, as it transforms and grows and he says, with a plain tone, "For once, I agree, wolf!"

The Goraishi then glows yellow as it surrounded and Koga yells out, strongly, "I'll destroy you entirely and not even your **Backlash Wave** will save you!" Koga's Goraishi glows even brighter, shocking every one, at the sight of them.

Sango says, surprised, "That blast!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Not even Inuyasha's **Backlash Wave** and stand up to it now!" Miroku yells out to Inuyasha, strongly, "Inuyasha, get out of the way!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "Too late! **Goraishi**!" Koga then fires a huge and powerful Goraishi at Inuyasha, who places a sutra around his hilt, and Inuyasha stands ready to face the blast. Koga yells out, seriously, "I've already told you, Inuyasha, you can't block this with your **Backlash Wave**!"

Inuyasha yells out, with a sly smile, "And who said anything about using my Backlash Wave to block this! I'll absorb it!"

Koga yells out, shocked, "You'll what!" Inuyasha then smashes his sword onto Koga's Goraishi blast as the Tetsusaiga's blade sucks up the blast.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! The Tetsusaiga is sucking up Koga's attack!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "But how!" Absorbing the energy with relative ease, Inuyasha dropped his sword and gave a haughty chortle at the wolf demon prince's expense. Utterly horrified and shocked at that transpired, Inuyasha's former comrades are left speechless at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga's latest energy absorption feat. All it took is one hit to completely siphon off Koga's blast in one fell swoop! Inuyasha's childhood friends and family are nonetheless pleased with Koga providing their colleague's sword a feasible amount of energy.

Koga says, in a complete shock and weakened tone, "Im…Impossible…! How did that mutt…!" Koga then feels his heart taking a nasty twitch, causing him to yelp in pain and cough out blood.

Kagome says, stunned, "No way! The Tetsusaiga sucked it up like a sponge!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "The Tetsusaiga always had an energy absorption ability, but that blast was too strong to be even blocked, let alone absorb."

As if things weren't going worse for Koga, a huge amount of sweat was covering his face and his breathing increases dramatically as he felt his energy and stamina decreasing with fatigue. After sheathing his sword and wasting no time stalling, Inuyasha launches himself toward into close quarter's range of Koga. He reaches out and threw a punch at blinding speed. A vulnerable Koga barely evaded and titled his head. Koga threw a weak punch, which Inuyasha easily evaded. Inuyasha took advantage of his weakened foe and buries a knee into Koga's gut. Inuyasha attempts another punch, but Koga quickly counters with a bone shattering elbow smash into Inuyasha's face. The blow registered, but barely even fazes Inuyasha with the result of his weakening strength. Koga's comrades watch in utter horror as their leader's blows are becoming weaker after every second. Inuyasha snickes as he backhands Koga enough to make him bleed from his side lip, making him stumble. As Koga staggers from Inuyasha's blow, the dog hanyou delivers a hard overhead fist smash into the small of Koga's back, throwing him into the ground and the wolf youkai then skids away a good feet from Inuyasha.

Koga slowly stands on his feet and he says, with a scowl, "That's it, mutt! You're dead! Gora…!" Koga is then punched in the gut by Inuyasha's right fist and is punched multiple times in the stomach, chest, and face, then throwing him back in the ground. Koga then tries to stand up while breathing heavily and deeply, grasping his chest as he glares at Inuyasha.

Koga says, in a growl, "Damn it all!" Koga's breaths become heavier as layers of deep sweat covers and dampen his face while his body becomes stressed. What's worse for Koga is that he's holding his chest right where his heart is positioned. Koga says, more weakly and hoarse, "Damn it! What's…happening to me…?"

Hakkaku yells out, horrified, "Koga!"

Ginta cries out, horrified, "He's not looking well! It's his heart! It's got to be it!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "You mean that he's sick?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "We have to stop Inuyasha from fighting him!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible now! Melody made it so that Kagome can't 'sit' Inuyasha, this time! And if that's not bad enough, even if Kagome had the power to stop Inuyasha, she can't do the same for Melody, Zera, Junko, and Katsuhiro and they will be ready to attack Koga!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Which means that Koga is on his own now!"

As Inuyasha got a closer view of Koga, he notes his hand his firmly placed over his heart and he says, with a sly smile, "Well, it seems that someone has a bit of heart problem!"

Koga says, while glaring at Inuyasha weakly, "Bu…zz off, mutt!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "I wonder where you could have gotten if from! Could it be from that bottle of steroids that you took?"

Koga then gasps in shock and he asks, stunned, "How did you…?"

Kagome says, surprised, "Steroids!"

Miroku asks Kagome, "What's Steroids?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's a drug from my time! It's used to increase protein synthesis within cells, which results in the buildup of cellular tissue, especially muscles. It's often used by some athletes from my time to increase their physical performance in sports and it's braided illegal to use because of the negative effects that."

Koga yells at Kagome, seriously, "You didn't say anything about these 'steroid' things having negative effect, before giving me this stuff! So, I take it that what's happening to me now is the result of me taking this stuff!"

Kagome asks Koga, seriously, "Wait! What do you mean by me giving steroids to you!"

Koga says, in a weak serious tone, "You…might as well…stop pretending…Kagome! You were the one, who gave this to me!" Almost everyone looks at Kagome with surprised and serious stares and Kagome is surprised herself.

Ginta says, stunned, "Wait! Kagome-nee-san, you're the one that gave Koga that 'steroid' thing!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait a sec! No! That's a lie! I never gave him anything!" On the meanwhile and unknown to anyone, Melody places a sly grin on her face as well as her family and friends.

Koga says, in a serious tone while clutching his chest, "What are you talking about! You…are the one…who gave…me…this stuff!"

Kagome yells at Koga, seriously, "No! I didn't! I didn't give you anything!"

Koga grunts in pain from his chest and he says, weakly, "But you did! You said that you were planning on betraying that mutt as well as wanting me to deal with his family, before, so you gave me this 'steroid'. Plus, without that mutt's sisters and childhood friends, you'll get that old priestess to have me share your power on that mutt's necklace!"

Sango says, surprised, "Kagome-chan was planning on betraying Inuyasha by killing him and want you to kill Inuyasha's family and childhood friends!"

Shippo yells at Koga, seriously, "No way! Kagome would never do that!"

Kagome says, angrily, "So, not only you've lied about Inuyasha, you're lying about me too! I would never do that!"

Junko says, with a snort, "Why not! I mean, you nearly killed Inuyasha before! So, it shouldn't be a surprise that you would pull something like this!"

Kagome says, seriously, "No! That's not true! I would never do something like this!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she tells him, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, you know me! I may have nearly killed you, but I would never do anything like that! Even if you can make me angry at times, I'd never ask Keade-obaa-chan to have Koga-kun share my power on the Beads of Subjugation! I couldn't do that to you! You know me better than that!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold snort, "I don't know! You could have!"

Miroku tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, you know Lady Kagome would never go that far!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "There you go again with the siding! It's getting really old! Why the hell should I believe you? And furthermore, who said anything about me believing that Kagome would give that mangy wolf anything to kill my friends and family?"

Koga asks Inuyasha, with a weak and serious tone, "What are you getting at, mutt? I can tell Kagome's scent from a mile away, so it had to be her! Sure, your sister, Melody, or Naraku could use Kagome's appearance to get me to lower my guard, but I'm not stupid enough to not to use my nose to pick up on either one of their scents since you can't copy scents!" On the meanwhile, Shippo's eyes widened at this bit of information and Koga says, in a serious tone, "I remembered that all of us were extremely tried from finding you, last night, so we call fell asleep at the same time. I woke up and I saw Kagome standing by the lake, so I walked up to her while trying to get her to talk to me! Kagome told me that she couldn't take anymore of your sisters' abuse for making a few mistakes, so she gave me that 'steroid' stuff to make me even stronger than your half-breed loving sister. Kagome also told me to take it after we find you and later, she'll 'sit' you while I take the steroid to clobber your family and childhood friends." On the meanwhile, Melody and Junko tries hopelessly to keep a straight face while holding their laughter.

Kagome says, in an angered snarl, "You lying bastard, I never did anything of the sorts! I was asleep the entire time too until morning!"

Sango tells Koga, in a serious tone, "You lied to us, twice, Koga! How do we know that you're not lying to us a third time?"

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'm not fucking lying! I'm telling the truth!" Koga then winches as he felt his heart cring painfully and he says, weakly, "I…am…telling the truth! I know…Kagome's scent like the back of my hand!" Just then, loud laughter filled with mockery is heard coming from Melody and Junko as almost everyone turns to them.

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Okay, I seem to miss the joke!"

Junko says, with a sly sneer, "You're the joke, bonzo! You don't even know that this whole entire time, you people were tricked."

Sango asks, curiously, "What do you mean tricked?"

Megumi says, with a sly smile, "Well, for starters, with wolf boy! It's true that he did get something, but it wasn't steroids and it wasn't from Kagome-chan! It was from Onee-chan using Kagome-chan's appearance!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "You're lying! I would have smelt your sister's scent, but she was no where to be found and the same went for you and your sisters and brother!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer while drawing out her bottom sword with a green hilt, "Oh, but it is true! I used the miko's appearance to you to lower your defenses and controlled your sense of smell to only pick up the miko's scent on me."

Shippo gasps in shock at this and he says, majorly stunned, _"No! No way! That's impossible! Melody knows THAT technique! But how!"_

Koga yells at Melody, seriously, "You're lying, poodle! There's no way that you can have such an ability like that!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "Oh, but I do! The fox brat should know it since it's considered to be his kind's Legendary S-class technique!"

Shippo yelps in shock and fearfully and he says, stunned, "B…But how! When? When did you…!"

Miroku tells Shippo, seriously, "Shippo, you know something about this! What is it that alarms you about a technique that Melody knows?"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "Well, my father told me about it! It's my kind's legendary technique which is considered to be an S-class level since it's been a long time since it's been used about one thousand years! It's called **Kanzen Saimin** or Complete Hypnoisis! This technique controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misunderstands another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be that of anything that the user wishes and it takes fifty years to master it at least." Shippo then says, while glaring at Melody, "But it should be impossible for someone like Melody since you have to be kitsune-type demon especially a full-fledged one of that! Melody's only a half-dog demon, so it should be impossible for her to do that!"

Koga asks, in a weak and serious tone, "Then, how did…!" Koga's eyes widened as it finally sunk in and Koga says, in a snarl and serious tone, "…unless…don't tell me…that poodle…actually went through Fusion and survived!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Fusion?"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "You mean like a merger!"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I've heard about it too! It's a merger of two people where one of them, who happens to be the stronger of the two, absords the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Also, it's too risky to even use! Should a half-demon fuse with another half-demon, then he or she would get powers identical to a full-fledged demon."

Koga says, glaring at Melody, "Most likely, that poodle must have fused with another female half-demon, a kitsune type hanyou around her age and size. I should have known! I've always had my suspicions about that half-poodle's abilities since I never seen her brother doing any of those abilities and it's not normal for a dog demon to pull off clones, transformations, or illusions!"

Sango says, surprised, "We've always thought that it was Melody's Demonic Priestess magic doing those abilities!"

Zera tells Sango, with a serious tone, "If that was the case, then Megumi and I would have done the same techniques as Melody has done!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "That would explain why Melody is so abnormally powerful for a half-demon, even more so than Inuyasha! That would also explain the super-strength, speed, and agility she has while human that would put her in par with Sango!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I did fuse with another hanyou, a fox hanyou, to be exact! From the Fusion technique, I've obtained a major increase of strength, speed, intelligence, and power from it! Also, I've completely mastered the **Kanzen Saimin** technique and always had this power even before meeting Kikyo for the first time, fifty-two years ago! You people were trapped under my power for the past two years and you didn't even notice it! I mean, didn't you notice that anytime that I drew my sword that its blade glowed silver!" Just then, this information hits Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku hard remembering this fact and soon enough, many Soul Collectors appear around the area, which many other know about.

Sango says, surprised, "Soul Collectors! But how…Kikyo was…!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "…sent back to that miko's body? It's true! Kikyo was sent back and what you people are experiencing is the power of my **Kanzen Saimin**!" Just then, those with kin sense of smell put up a very familiar scent and they wipe their heads to see a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt.

Koga yells out, shocked, "Naraku!"

Miroku says, stunned, "But how! I didn't even sense him!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Relax! That's just Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** technique!"

Ginta says, seriously, "But how! I even picked up Naraku's scent and you can't copy that!" Just then, Melody sheaths back her sword and the images of Naraku and the Soul Collectors had shattered like glass.

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Like the fox brat said, I can make it that you can pick up Naraku's scent and the effects of my **Kanzen Saimin** are long-lasting. The powers of my **Kanzen Saimin** are in my sword with the green hilt and when drawn out, the effects of my **Kanzen Saimin** are unleashed. You see, last night I used the combination of my transformation and **Kanzen Saimin** techniques to completely fool that wolf into thinking that it was that stupid miko, then gave him that potion that was responsible for that muscle increase, which it wasn't steroids!"

Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "Then, what the hell did you give me, poodle!"

Melody says, with a sly devious grin, "It's a new drug that I've developed that is called Superstrength Drug! This drug forces your muscles and strength to its absolute limit, but, due to being so muscular, your mass is increased to the point where your speed is reduced to debilitating levels, so much that even Inuyasha could outrun you in speed since he had speed on his side. In addition, your energy is rapidly depletes due to the effort needed simply to maintain your muscles. This drug was made specificly for you, wolf, since the drug forced those shards in your legs to only increase your strength while your speed only diminishes. You can never beat Inuyasha with the way that you are and you certainly can't beat me or Ane-chan!" Melody then let's out a giggle filled with mockery for Koga and she says, slyly, "Wolf, you let your guard down when you noticed that miko giving you aid, thinking that she would never betray you, and that was your weakness and I used it to my advantage. You and that miko belong to each other since you have many qualities that are very much similar to one another, including your stupidity and your weakness! Oh how your dead comrades that Kagura killed must be rolling in their graves to see that their leader happened to be a fool in love! It must be hard on you, miko, to have a meathead to be in love with you." Melody then laughs out loud that is filled with mockery for Koga, who glares at her filled with anger and hate.

Koga says, in an enraged tone and voice, "You…You…YOU ROTTEN HALF-BREEDED WITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Koga then rushes over to Melody with killer intent, but Inuyasha then effortlessly dashes past him, unleashes his sword to create his **Wind Scar**, which throws Koga away in the air. Inuyasha then launches himself into the air to go past Koga and landed a punch that sends Koga sailing back to the ground. Koga struggles to stand up and panted and Inuyasha plunged down and fly head-on, landing a vicious headbutt that knocked Koga back down. Then, he followed it up with a kick that sent Koga flying into the air. Inuyasha jets up and swerved over Koga and landed a kick so hard it sent Koga plunging to the ground, a near crippled mess.

Inuyasha then lands on his feet and he says, with a sneer, "You forget, wolf! You're opponent is me!"

Koga grunts in pain as he rolls on his arms and knees and clenches his chest while glares at Inuyasha. Koga says, in a snarl while slowly standing, "I'm going to get…!" Koga then all of a sudden coughs out blood from his mouth and falls onto his hands and knees. Then, Koga's feet starts to turn pitch black and he groans in pain as he continues to cough out more blood from his mouth. Koga asks, with a weak groan, "What's…what's happening to me!" On the meanwhile, Kagome then notices the shards within Koga's legs were darkening as his legs are turning pitch black in color as well as his legs.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Something's wrong with Koga-kun! His shards are darkening as well as his legs and coughing out blood!" Everyone then looks at Koga's legs and feet which were now black and Koga continues to cough out more blood.

Ginta says, horrified, "That color! It can't be…!"

Hakkaku says, in a stunned tone, "How did he come across THAT disease!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What disease?"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "There's a disease that could really kill wolf demons coming from a rare flower called the Shira Flower! It's considered to be very beautiful flower with silver petals, but it's very dangerous and toxic to wolf demons where the wolf demon would get a very fatal heart virus called the _Shirakone Uirusu_ or the Silver Virus! The symptoms would be for the first few months: shortness of breath, dizzy spells, and faint heart cringes. The fatal symptoms would be coughing out blood and skin turning into black and then white. When the wolf demon's effected with the Silver Virus has his or her skin turn white, then that's a very dangerous sign to where the wolf demon's blood turns white in color and he or she will end up dead."

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "The elders warned us to stay clear from this flower since it's poisonous and Koga knows this very well! We were lucky enough to stay clear from this or Naraku doesn't even know about this knowledge with him using it against us!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "But how did Koga get a hold of this virus since it's pretty much how you can get the disease?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "I guess that you have me to thank for that! Remember, when I first met that I stabbed that wolf with one of my swords that had a paralysis potion? Well, other than the usual paralysis, residue of the petal as well as one of the seed of the Shira Flower was also in the paralysis. I didn't want the process to instantly kill him, because I wanted that wolf to die in a slow and painful death. Of course, certain events were needed to augment the disease. You want me to explain them? The main one was the foolish miko's indirect donation to this cause."

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Melody tells Kagome, with a sly grin, "Well, you know all those times that you 'sat' my brother for the sake of that worthless wolf. Well, even though, the first paralysis that I gave that wolf had worn off, there was still residue of the Shira Flower inside of the wolf's body as well as the shards within his skinny legs and anytime that you were anywhere near him while 'sitting' Inuyasha, you unknowingly spread the effects of the disease, since the catalysis namely you or more specificly your aura as a priestess was needed to augment the effects of the disease in a slow and steady state, but who knew that you'd give that wolf a peck on the lips which pretty much sealed that wolf's fate when he dies by the Silver Virus. Understand now, baka, all this time, instead of saving this worthless fleabag from Inuyasha's wrath, you've indeed been helping Inuyasha in killing Koga for the past two years of knowing him, you stupid fool. If Koga dies, then you're heavily responsible since all I did was just place the cause of the disease within his body since it was worthless without your help. That's right, miko, you've pretty much killed Koga."

Kagome watches the sickly Koga on his hands and knees while coughing out more blood and screams out in pain as he clenches his chest and Kagome thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I did this! True, that Melody was the one, who placed that seed residue inside of Koga-kun's body, but it was me who caused this! I was only trying to stop Inuyasha from attacking Koga-kun, but hearing about this! I realize that I'm the one responsible for Koga-kun getting sick! Even though he caused Inuyasha to hate and curse me, I can't stand to see him in much pain! Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun don't deserve to have their leader killed since they didn't do anything to deserve this! But as long as I'm wearing this seal…no…even if I did have the power to 'sit' Inuyasha, again, it'll only make Koga-kun even sicker and near death's door!"_

Miroku asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, did you even know about this? Was this also the reason why you made Lady Kagome 'sit' you with Koga nearby?"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "What do you think, bonzo? Of course, I knew about it, but I was totally against it since it was playing with someone's weak spot and before, I didn't want that to do that even if it's on Koga, but after what he did to me, I couldn't care less! He can die by that Silver Virus thing for all I care now!" Koga then let's out a painful grunt as he coughs out more blood as his newly found muscles were deformed into his regular muscles with every blood that comes out of his mouth. Koga then falls onto the puddle of his own blood while panting heavily and deeply and he weakly glares at Inuyasha, angrily.

Koga says, croakly, "Da…Damn you…!" Soon enough, Koga's whole body is then turned pitch black.

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Koga's skin! It's pitch black now!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Isn't there a way to cure him?"

Hakkaku says, in reply, "Well, there is the Kaori flower. If we can find just one fresh, we can put the seeds in Koga's mouth to make him better."

Megumi tells Koga's men, with a sly smile, "If you're referring to Kaori flower to be a beautiful red and orange flower, then don't count on finding any since they all had been plucked by Onee-chan and I think that the Kaori flower is grown every one hundred years, right?"

Ginta yells out, horrified, "Koga doesn't have a hundred years!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "Of course not, moron! He has about six days at most to live and if you want him to be alive that badly, then I can help you. However, it won't be free!"

Kagome tells Melody, seriously, "Just name it and you got it, Melody!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Alright! Since you've asked for it!" Melody then points at Inuyasha's beaded necklace and she asks, slyly, "You see those damned beads around my brother's neck, the same necklace that you love so much, miko, well, I want those beads to be removed from his neck."

Kagome yells out, horrified, "What! You're kidding!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Nope! I'm dead serious, wench! The beads are removed or you'll have wolf boy's death to be on your conscience!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Forget it! No deal!"

Junko says, while shrugging her shoulders, "Well, then, I guess that you'd want wolf boy to die, then!" Koga then screams in pain as he cringes his chest as he feels his heart making painful jerks and he coughs out blood with his feet turning pitch white.

Ginta yells out, horrfied, "Oh no! The virus is spreading!"

Sango calls out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, I know that you may have hated Koga, but you wouldn't want to be free at the cost of his life!"

Inuyasha asks, in a cold tone, "Didn't I say that I couldn't care less on what happens to this mangy wolf? Besides, with these damn beads off, I'll finally be free from your miko friend for life! These damn beads are a constant reminder of the pain and misery that I've been dealt with for the past two years, taijiya! I'm not letting it past up, because for the sake of Kagome's pride! It's her turn to shallow it now!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Oh just to let you know, even if the miko refuses to remove the beads, they'll still be removed either way when wolf boy's life is extinguished! You see, when you gave that wolf that peck on the lips, you unknowingly give a bit of your power into him and made it that once the wolf dies by the Silver Virus, then the Beads of Subjugation will be snapped off." Kagome gasps in shock of this as she remembers that moment in time.

Shippo yells at Melody, angrily, "Melody, you…!"

Koga says, in a weak snarl, "D…Damn y…you to Hell!"

Zera tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "That's right, brat! Go ahead and refuse to remove the Beads of Subjugation from Inuyasha's neck since it'll be removed, but at the price of wolf boy's life. Remember, you only get one chance! So choose!"

Kagome then glares at the weakened Koga and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I could just let you die by the Silver Virus for ruining my life, but Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun don't deserve this! They will be devastated! But if I do remove the rosary from Inuyasha's neck, then he and I will no longer be connected. They were a good help in calming Inuyasha down and have an equal footing, even though, I've suffered under Junko's, Melody's and Zera-san's major abuse, because of my usage of it! I've been greatly electrocuted by Melody and used as a punching bag by Melody, Junko, and Zera with Zera's tail wrapped around my neck with the others being held back by either Melody's clones or the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force! Even if I refuse to remove the rosary, Koga-kun will die by that disease and the rosary will lose its power on Inuyasha. It's a hard choice, but I guess that I don't have any choice!"_ Kagome calls out, seriously, "Alright, fine! I choose the removal of the Beads of Subjugation!" Every one of Kagome's friends looks at her with shock.

Shippo yells out to Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, what are you thinking!"

Sango tells Kagome, "Kagome-chan, if you do this, then…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "The connection between Inuyasha and me will be cut and Zera-san will make Inuyasha immune to priestess spells, I know. I guess that this was bound to happen in the future! If I don't, then Koga-kun will die and as much as I now couldn't stand the sight of him, Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun would be devastated if Koga-kun does die. Besides, it's the least that I can do for hurting and betraying Inuyasha! If he doesn't want to be connected to me, then I'll gladly cut it and he won't have to suffer anymore." Kagome then slowly walks towards Inuyasha while tears are flowing down her cheeks, but Shippo rushes over in front of Kagome.

Shippo yells out, worriedly, "Kagome, think about this! If you remove them, then what's stopping Inuyasha from picking on me again?"

Kagome tells Shippo, in a plain tone, "If I don't, then either way Inuyasha's beaded necklace will be removed and it would be at the cost of Koga-kun's life. So, what choice do I have?" Kagome then moves around Shippo and continues towards Inuyasha as Shippo watches in horror as Kagome stops within a few feet from Inuyasha.

Melody says, while gripping her sword, "Wait! I need to restore your powers first for you to remove them, of course, but don't get any funny idea, miko. Once your powers are restored and once the beaded necklace glows from your 'sit' commands, not only Inuyasha will hit the ground, but the disease will spread further within the wolf's heart to where he'll be dead and the same would apply should you even use any of your purification powers on him." Kagome gasps in shock and horror as she turns to see Koga's appearance to be white from his feet to his shoulders as well as coughing out more blood, which is getting whiter.

Kagome says, solemnly, "I guess that you don't trust me that much, huh?" Melody then gets behind Kagome and stabs her two times in the back and chest, which gets the sealing marks off of her chest, returning her priestess powers.

Melody says, seriously, "Now, remove them or you want wolf boy to die!"

Shippo yells out to Kagome, seriously and getting desparate to get Kagome not to remove the rosary, "Don't do it, Kagome! What if they're lying! What if it's a trick to get the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck! They've never trusted you or even liked you! How do we know it's a trick!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "What choice do I have of not trusting them? They wouldn't care if Koga-kun dies or not and once that happens, then I'll be letting Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun down and I couldn't do that."

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "You heard that, boy! Now, buzz off!" Melody then kicks Shippo hard, throwing him to a tree and him slamming into it, then falling in a heap. Kagome sighs solemnly as she raises her hands up towards Inuyasha's rosary, gripping them. Kagome then slowly raises the rosary above Inuyasha's head and got them away from Inuyasha's person.

Zera says, with a sneer, "Good! Now, throw them at my feet! Do it now or your fleabag friend dies!" Kagome grips the rosary hard as she yanks it back and throws it towards Zera's feet. Soon enough, Zera picks it up and places it inside her kimono.

Kagome says, in a solemn and serious tone, "There! I took the rosary off of Inuyasha's neck, now please tell me what to do to make Koga-kun better!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Talk about irriating! Fine then! A deal's a deal!" Melody then takes out a bottle of yellow liquid and throws it to Kagome's way, making her catching it with her hands. Melody tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "That's the antidote made from residue of the seed of the Kaori Flower. Give that wolf that antidote and he'll be fine with three days of bedrest."

Shippo groans in pain and he asks, seriously, "How do we know that it's not just a trick?"

Kagome tells Shippo, with a serious and a bit coldly, "It's no trick! They may hate me, but unlike you, they wouldn't lie!" Shippo winches at the coldness of Kagome's voice, pointing at him.

Zera asks, with a sly smile, "Well, shall we get going?"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "Oh and one more thing!" Melody then slams her fist to Kagome's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, forcing her down on her knees while clenching her stomach in pain and trying not to let go of the antidote.

Sango yells out, horrified, "Kagome-chan!" Soon enough, the Mark of Subjugation glows again and fades out from Kagome's forehead.

Melody says, with a sly smile, "A reward for not trying anything stupid! You're now free from the Mark of Subjugation and I think that I'll be taking these as my payment!" Melody then displays a glass bottle of three sacred jewel shards.

Kagome yells out, shocked, "My shards!" Kagome grunts in pain from having Melody's fist rammed to her stomach.

Zera says, with a sly smile while placing her right hand towards Koga's weakened body, "Oh right! I need to do something too! Say goodbye to those shards, wolf!"

Koga croaks out, weakly, "No!" Koga tries to move, but he couldn't from the pain that he's experiencing and he screams out in pain as he felt his jewel shards flew out of his skin and into Zera's hand.

Kagome grunts out, in pain, "I need those shards to get home! Give them back!"

Melody then says, with an annoyed snort, "Mou! Again with the irriating lectures! Fine then! Here!" Melody then throws a pink haori at Kagome and Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's my Time-Traveling Haori made just for you, miko! Just wear this when you're going home through the well." Soon enough, Inuyasha's sisters, brother, and childhood friends begin to leave with Inuyasha turning away from Kagome and begins to walk with them while picking up his kimono top and Kirara follows them. Kagome's heart breaks even more as she sees Inuyasha walk away from her without a goodbye.

Then, Kagome's friends rush over to her while Koga's comrades run towards him and Kagome then rises to her feet slowly while minding her throbbing stomach and Miroku asks Kagome, with concern, "Are you sure that you can stand?"

Kagome says, while in pain, "It's not the first time that Melody has punched me in the stomach, Master Miroku."

Sango tells Kagome, "But you don't have the Mark of Subjugation's power of endurance anymore, Kagome-chan. Even though it was a real nuisance, it strengthed your endurance to match Inuyasha's."

Kagome says, weakly, "I'm fine!" Kagome then limbs towards the weakened Koga as he was completely white in color and lying on his back while heavily and deeply breathing. It seems like Koga is dying and Kagome gave the antidote to Ginta.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Here!"

Ginta says, while taking it, "Thank you!" Ginta goes over to Koga as he opens the bottle and places it towards his mouth, telling him, "Come on, Koga! Take this medicine!"

Koga turns away from it and he says, weakly, "No…way…! I'd rather…die than…take anything made by that poodle's hands! I don't want it!" Koga then coughs out blood from his mouth.

Hakkaku yells out, seriously, "We need you alive, Koga! You promised to avenge our fallen comrades killed by Naraku!"

Koga then growls and he says, weakly, "I…need…my shards back…! Without them, I can't…defeat Naraku…or…those dogs and coyates!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "How are you planning on doing that, Koga? With Melody's **Kanzen Saimin**, she'll confuse you into attacking someone else and it may be one of your comrades."

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "No joke! **Kanzen Saimin** is so completely flawless that even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. It also takes great skill to use it in combat, which Melody can do."

Hakkaku asks Shippo, "Isn't there a way to counter it?"

Shippo says, in a plain tone, "The good news is that you can try to sense Melody's demonic aura to find exactly where she is, but knowing Melody, she'll just use one of her warped inventions, the Youkai Concealing Cloak to hide her demonic aura from those who have sixth senses like Miroku, Sango, and Kagome and the only ones who can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** want nothing to do with us!"

Sango asks Shippo, "What do you mean?"

Shippo says, with a sigh, "Well, there is a way to see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** is that the trait can't be taught, but it has to come with genetics. The only one who can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** has to share the exact parents of the caster like a sibling."

Miroku says, surprised, "Exact parents…! That means that…!"

Shippo says, seriously, "That's right! Inuyasha and Megumi are the only ones that can see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** since they're both share Melody's parents and it can't be from Melody's half-siblings!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "That would make Melody harder to beat."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, seriously, "Hold on! In every fight that we had with Melody for the past two years, she has to have drawn out her sword with the **Kanzen Saimin**'s power, right? So, that means every enemy that we met and is still alive must be trapped under Melody's hypnosis, so that means…!"

Miroku says, surprised, "…even Naraku or one of his incarnations must be trapped too and they don't even know about it! And if does know about it, then he'll probably try to find a way to counter it by absorbing Inuyasha or Megumi to see through Melody's **Kanzen Saimin** or absorb Melody to gain her hypnosis ability."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "We have to stop him before that happens!"

_**End Flashback**_

Back in the present, we find ourselves back in the modern world, five years later, where we find within the apartment, Marcus and the Digimon listens to Kagome's story about what has happened to the twelve years that they were gone.

Marcus says, in a plain tone, "So, you just lost consciousness."

Kagome says, with a nod while wiping more tears from her eyes, "Yeah! We found out that it was one of the side effects of having the Mark of Subjugation removed from me a second time."

Gaomon says, perplexed, "Second time?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "The first time was when Inuyasha's beaded necklace was destroyed after trying to get him to spare the lives of Rin-chan and Jaken while possessed by another one of Inuyasha's father's swords, So'unga. The Mark of Subjugation's power over me was removed from me since it was tied to Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation's power. After I placed the Beads of Subjugation back around Inuyasha's neck, the Mark of Subjugation's power was placed back onto me and I was real annoyed that after all that time, Melody still didn't trust me with Inuyasha, but after what I've done to Inuyasha, I guess that I don't blame her for not trusting me."

Lunamon asks Kagome, "What happened next?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after I regained consciousness, Koga-kun was getting a lot better and he wanted revenge against Melody for nearly getting him sick, but we reminded him that Melody still has her **Kanzen Saimin** on her side and he didn't share Melody's parents, so it would be impossible for him and top of all that, Melody had gotten a huge advantage of speed over Koga-kun without his sacred jewel shards, so even without **Kanzen Saimin**, Melody would totally devastate Koga-kun and without Inuyasha's good graces, Melody would have killed him. Later on, I really let both Shippo-chan and Koga-kun have it for what they've done."

_**Flashback; Five years ago a day after Inuyasha's departure**_

Back within a village in the Feudal Era, we find ourselves in front of a hut where we find Kagome and her friends in front of Shippo and Koga as Kagome talks more like yelling at them for the previous day.

Shippo exclaims, pleadingly, "Kagome, I didn't mean to…!"

Kagome tells Shippo, seriously and angrily, "Didn't mean to what, Shippo-chan! Didn't mean for Inuyasha leaving, hating, and cursing us, more especially me probably for the rest of his life because of your actions!"

Shippo says, pleadingly, "I didn't mean for Inuyasha to leave us! That was the last thing that I ever wanted to do even though, he can be a jerk! I just wanted to see if he won't leave you for Kikyo since he's been doing that ever since she's was brought back to life!" Shippo then yells at Koga, angrily, "At least my goals were nobler than Koga's! As a matter of fact, this is all Koga's fault! He's the one, who lied to you about that pendant! My plan was flawless until he came around and ruined it! Anytime that he comes here, he leds you to facing Melody's and Zera's wraths for 'sitting' Inuyasha for his sake and the others and I end up in major physical pain because of him!"

Koga yells at Shippo, angrily, "Excuse me! I'm not the one to blame for this, runt!"

Kagome tells the two demons, sternly, "Don't start, you two! I'm not in the mood!"

Shippo says, solemnly, "I'm really sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Shippo then shows Kagome is irrestiable 'sad face', but unlike other times Kagome's anger didn't weaver.

Kagome shakes her head and she says, in a serious tone, "No, Shippo-chan! Not this time! I nearly killed Inuyasha because of you two! Because you two, he never wants anything to do with us more especially me! My little brother, Sota, looks up to him as a hero and respects him and how am I going to explain it to him that his hero isn't coming to see him again, because of what his stupid sister did! I'll be even more surprised that he actually at least forgives me, but any dream of me being with him is now crushed thanks to you two!"

Koga tells Kagome, seriously, "Hey, there's still me! Now that mutt's out of the way, you can finally be with me after I get my shards from those dogs!"

Kagome then gives Koga an intensified angered glare, which made him winch, and Kagome says, in a low angered tone, "You still want…! Koga-kun, you made a promise to Ayame-chan and I'm not going to destroy her only chance of happiness even if it's with someone like you! You made a promise to marry her and there's proof that you remembered it! If you break that promise, it makes me wonder if I'd actually agree to be with you about how many promises you're going to break for me. Furthermore, that law of yours is making me even more uncomfortable about breaking promises! I don't want any of my kids dying without experiencing life, because of some law!"

Koga says, seriously, "I can fight…!"

Kagome yells at Koga, seriously, "Are you willing to have your comrades or my friends killed because of your stubbornness! It seems that these elders are pretty strong enough to deal with you!"

Koga says, seriously, "I'll get my shards back!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a nasty tone, "Good luck in getting them back from someone that even with your enhanced speed, that couldn't beat! I'm sorry that this hurts, Koga-kun, but you couldn't beat Zera-san even if she has her hands tied to her back and blindfolded or have you forgotten about the ruthless beating that she gave you at less than HALF of her true power!" Koga snarls in annoyance, remembering the ruthless pounding that he received from Zera's attacks and the giant crater left after displaying half of her true power. Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It's even amazing that right now, we're not dead, right now!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know! Zera's power was truly amazingly terrifying! I never felt anything like it before!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "The only times I've felt anything like that was when that businesses with So'unga and Hyoga! I practically froze and begun to feel uncontrollable terror flowing through my body, but that was nothing compared to the lust for blood that came with it! I could see why most of the demon race fear Zera's wrath."

Hakkaku says, in a serious tone, "Now, you know why us, demons, are afraid of her! Most of the demon race also compares Zera to the Grim Reaper!"

Ginta says, plainly, "No joke! I couldn't stop shake and I don't want to sleep anymore after what I've witnessed! It makes you wonder what would have happened should she go to full power!"

Shippo says, worriedly, "I don't want to welcome that scenario! I couldn't move when she was at half of her power."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I know! Also, there's something that we forgot recently, without Inuyasha, there's no way for us to get to Naraku or destroy his demonic barrier."

Koga says, seriously, "Hold it! My nose is just as strong as that mutt's sense of smell! I can lead you to Naraku!"

Kagome yells at Koga, in a nasty tone, "Forget it! After what you've done, I refuse to work with you in anyway!"

Miroku tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I know how you must feel, Lady Kagome, but we need Koga since he has a kin sense of smell as a wolf demon."

Sango tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "I have to agree with Houshi-sama! What choice do we have now?"

Kagome clenches her teeth in anger, realizing that her friends are right, and she says, in an angered grumble, "Okay, fine! We'll work with him, but if he tries to touch me in any way, then I'm purifying him dead!"

_**End Flashback**_

Back to the present, we find ourselves back in Kagome's apartment with Marcus and the Digimon in there.

Marcus asks, curiously, "I take it that Koga backed off from you!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "A little bit! He tried to talk to me, but I refused to say anything to him or have anything to do with him. I was so angry at him for being one of the causes why Inuyasha hated me with a white heart passion. After weeks of finding him, we finally found Naraku to finish him once and for all even though he invited us since he figured that without Inuyasha around, he could easily kill us. It was a horrifying battle with Master Miroku poisoned after sucking in a lot of Naraku's poisoness insects, the Saimyōshō, Sango-chan badly injured from Naraku's furious attacks, and Naraku had absorbed all of the jewel shards that he's collected so far. He was so powerful that not even my sacred arrows had any effect on him and went as far as to nearly kill Koga-kun and his comrades. We thought that we were all going to die!"

_**Flashback; At the Feudal Era: Five years ago**_

Back at the Feudal Era, we find ourselves in front of the Feudal Castle at the dead of night, we find a familiar male figure, Koga, getting thrown at the air while howling in pain and hits the ground, with a painful thud. So far, Kagome and her friends and allies are losing and at the state that they've seen better days with Kagome, gaining multiple cuts on her arms and legs as well as face and has officially run out of arrows, Miroku, gripping his right hand in pain, Sango, lying on her stomach in pain with multiple black and blues and cuts all over her face and arms as well as Koga's comrades. Koga is lying on his back while groaning in pain as a tall male comes walking towards him. This male looks around to be at his early 20s with long black hair, red eyes, filled with pure evil and malice intent, and his outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armour. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets on his arms.

Koga says, with a pained look while glaring at male, "Nar…Naraku…you bastard…!"

Naraku says, with a sneer, "Koga…!" Naraku then steps onto Koga's chest, causing him to yelp in pain, and he says, with an evil sneer, "You're not half as a warrior without your jewel shards!"

Koga says, with a pained look, "I…don't care…! I will…avenge my fallen comrades! You're within range…!" Soon enough, Koga's Goraishi claws appear at his right hand, but Naraku sees it, and he shoots an energy zigzag beam at Koga's arm, causing Koga to howl in pain.

Naraku says, with an evil sneer, "Pathetic! That arm won't be very useful anymore!"

Ginta calls out, horrified, "Koga!"

Shippo, who was in hiding behind the stairs, says, in a horrified tone, "He's too strong! He has his shards inside his body!"

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "It's my turn!"

"**Big Bang Blast**!"

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a blue beam of energy and a yellow planet shaped energy ball come toward Naraku, giving him time to jump out of the way of the two attacks. Everyone turns towards the source which appears to be Melody, Megumi, and Zera, who had just appears.

Naraku says, with an evil sly smile, "Melody, Megumi, and Lady Zera! It's nice that you three have finally came!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Too bad that I can't say them same, freak!"

"**Raging Blaze**!"

"**Phoenix Buster**!"

"**Wind Bomb**!"

"**Wind Scar**!"

Just then, a powerful wind energy blast as well as a huge ball of wind energy with the mixture of fire comes heading behind Naraku, hitting him hard, knocking him away a good feet.

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, sarcastically, "Oh! I'm sorry, Naraku! Did that hurt! We should really be careful about the strength of our combination attacks!" Just then, Inuyasha, Junko, and younger versions of NekitaKariba and Feng appear from the sky and land on the ground with Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga drawn.

Miroku says, surprised, "Inuyasha!"

Naraku slowly gets up on his feet, looks at the newcomers and he says, slyly, "Inuyasha, came to your comrades' rescue, I see!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Don't hold your breath, creep!"

Junko says, with a serious and angered tone, "Naraku, we're here to avenge my fellow coyate demons that you've murdered in cold blood!"

Nekitakariba says, with a nod, "And the same for my parents too!"

Feng says, with a serious tone, "Indeed! My fallen comrades will never rest in peace until you are dead! Naraku, watashi-tachi wa kisama wo taosu!" (Naraku, we will defeat you)

Naraku says, with a sneer, "Defeat me?" Naraku let's out an evil laughter and he says, with an evil smile, "You poor deluded fools! I've absorbed all of my shards! I can crush you easily and take the rest of your shards! Let's me…!" Naraku then grunts in pain as he finds a blade below his chest, which most of everyone took surprise to who had literately stabbed Naraku in the back.

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out from behind Naraku, slyly, "What's the matter, Naraku! Did you miss me?" Naraku then slowly turns to see a younger version of present Kagura behind him with a devious sly grin on her lips.

Naraku says, croakly, "Kagura…kisama…!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Kagura…but she was killed two years ago…!"

After Kagura pulls the sword from Naraku's back, Naraku tries to strike her, but she disappears from sight and Naraku looks towards to where he finds a younger version of present Sesshomaru with Kagura in his arms.

Naraku yells out, strongly, "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you myself! I was sure of that!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Kagura should have been dead!"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "Actually, she never died."

Naraku says, with a snarl, "Explain it to me! I felt my tentacles drenched with her blood and I know that pumped a lot of miasma into her body!"

Melody asks Naraku, with a sly grin while drawing out her sword with her **Kanzen Saimin**, "Naraku, you were fooled by my **Kanzen Saimin**."

Naraku says, with a snarl, "**Kanzen Saimin**…Complete Hypnosis…! But how?"

Zera tells Naraku, with a sly smile, "What you stabbed with your tentacles was one of Melody's Rubber Dummies, which Melody used her **Kanzen Saimin** to mask my presence, and quickly changed the places of Kagura and the Rubber Dummy version of Kagura after you gave Kagura back her heart. A very predictable move on your part, Naraku." Naraku sends a snarl at Zera for her comment.

Shippo says, amazed, "That was fast! I bet that Naraku didn't even noticed it!"

Kagura says, with a sly smile, "This whole time I was in hiding and waiting for Zera's word to strike and finally take you down."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "My **Kanzen Saimin** controls the five senses of my target and can make the enemy mistake the appearance, shape, mass, texture, even smell of an object! In other words, it's possible to make a fly look like a dragon or a swamp like a flower bed. And the condition for its use is to show my enemy this sword that I'm holding in my hand drawn when it glows, only one. Anyone who sees that even once falls completely into my **Kanzen Saimin** from that moment and therefore, every time I draw out this sword, they will become a prisoner of my hypnosis like you have."

Sesshomaru asks, with a serious glare, "Why do you think that I'm always careful when confronting Melody? Even someone like me would fall under her power."

Naraku's angered expression turns into a sly one and he says, with a sneer, "I've already know about your **Kanzen Saimin**, Melody! I know that you have had fused with another fox hanyou to gain this power and only those who share your parents remain unaffected by your hypnosis, so if I were to absorb Inuyasha or Megumi, then I would have gained the ability to see right through it. However, if I were to absorb you, then I would gain the power of **Kanzen Saimin**!" Soon enough, Naraku's whole body glows red as he undergoes a transformation and his form turns his body into a huge spider body with his upper body and head shown. Naraku yells out, strongly, "Now, come to me, Melody!" Just then, Naraku then shoots out multiple tentacles at Melody.

"**Meidō Zangetsuha**!"

Just then, multiple black slashes appear from Inuyasha's sword, cutting away Naraku's tentacles.

"**Big Bang Blast**!"

Melody then fires her blue beam at Naraku, hitting him dead on, and throwing him back and meanwhile, Megumi goes over to the injured Sango. Megumi tells Sango, seriously, "Hold on! I'll heal you!" Megumi then places her hands over Sango, sending red energy to her, slowly removing any injuries that Sango had gained.

"**Wind Bomb**!"

"**Raging Blaze**!"

Junko and NekitaKariba then fires their attacks while combinding them to hit Naraku even harder, causing him to scream out in pain as the flames engulf him.

Junko asks, with a sly smile, "Had enough, you creep!"

Just then Naraku's voice booms out, with an evil sly tone, "Not quite, Junko!" Just then the flames cleared to reveal Naraku slightly burned, but otherwise unharmed.

Sango shouts out, flabbergasted, "It can't be!"

Shippo says, shocked, "Most demons would get flattered by an attack like that!"

Naraku declares, with an evil sly strong tone, "Most demons, yes, but I am not like most demons!" Naraku then launches a dark lightning attack and Junko and NekitaKariba scream out as the attack rips into them.

Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi yell out in unison, horrified, "Ju-chan! Milo-chan!" Soon after, the dark lightning attack sends Junko and NekitaKariba crashing to the ground.

Melody yells out, angrily, "You're going to pay!" Melody then charges towards Naraku with her right hand glowing yellow and yells out, "**Demon Bomb**!" Melody then fires her attack, which Naraku, knowing that attack is dangerous if it touches him, dodges it and fires multiple tentacles at her with one of them hitting her stomach.

Naraku says, with a sly smile, "I've got you!" Naraku then gasps in shock as he finds out that he only got an after-image. Just then, a bunch of multiple after-images of Melody appear surrounding him. Naraku yells out, strongly, "You'll need more than your little After-Image techinques to beat me, Melody!" Naraku then hits all of Melody's after-images until nothing is left and Naraku turns to see Melody charging after him with her **Storm of Demonic Torment** ready to hit him. Naraku says, with an evil sneer, "Nice try!" Naraku then quickly fires more tentacles at Melody.

"**Wind Scar**!"

Just then, a barrage of wind blasts come and hits Naraku, breaking him into pieces, causing him to howl in pain with Sesshomaru drawing his sword, which is a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. This sword appears to be the Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru's new sword.

"**Explosive Corrosion Wave**!"

Naraku is then hit with a huge green blast, causing him to howl in pain and he's smashed into the castle.

Melody yells out, charging in, "It's my turn!" Melody then jumps into the air with her Storm of Demonic Torment ready to finish Naraku off, but more tentacles comes out of the smoke and grab hold of Melody's arms, legs, and waist, making her cancel out her attack.

Inuyasha calls out, horrified, "Nee-chan!"

Feng exclaims, worriedly, "Lady Melody!"

Sango says, stunned, "He's got Melody!"

Zera yells out, strongly, "Kisama…let her go!"

Naraku then emerges from the smoke and he says, with an evil sly smile, "I'm going to absorb her and gain the powers of an S-class technique." Melody then tries to move her arms a bit, but to no avail.

Melody says, in a snarl, "Teme…! Let me go!"

"**Dance of Blades**!"

Just then, a barrge of wind energy blades appear and slices through Melody's binds, releasing her from Naraku's grip, which makes Naraku turn and glare at Kagura with annoyance.

Naraku says, in an angered snarl, "Kagura…kisama…! Don't interfere!" Naraku then goes to fire his tentacles at Kagura, which the tentacles are destroyed by Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. Naraku yells out, strongly and angrily, "I'm tired of these games!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin while charging, "Well, you're going to hate this a bit more, creep!" Inuyasha then leaps in the air as his sword's blade glows black, but many tentacles appear grabbing Inuyasha by the arms, legs, and waist, making him drops his sword. Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Hey let me go!"

Inuyasha's family and former comrades yell out in unison, "Inuyasha!"

Megumi yells out, worriedly, "Onii-chan!"

Sesshomaru says, in a low tone, "That fool."

Naraku says, with a sly smile, "Well, I may as absorb you, Inuyasha, so I can see through your sister's **Kanzen Saimin**!"

Zera calls out, seriously, "Naraku, how about if we make a deal!"

Naraku asks Zera, "What kind of a deal?"

Zera then takes out many jewel shards that she's collected and she says, seriously, "If you let my brother go, I'll give you these!"

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What the…!"

Koga yells at Zera, seriously, "What the hell are you thinking, you fool! If Naraku gains them, he'll be a real pain than he is now!"

Zera yells at Koga, seriously, "You're the fool if you think that I'm going to sacrifice my baby brother's life for the sake of these worthless shards that caused nothing but pain and misery to innocent lives!" Zera asks Naraku, "How about it, Naraku? My jewel shards for my brother's freedom!"

Inuyasha yells out to Zera, "Don't do it, Ane-chan! Naraku will only get more powerful than he is now!"

Naraku asks Zera, with a suspicious glare, "What if those shards are fake or you did something to them that once I've absorbed them, they'll purify me from the inside?"

Zera says, with a plain tone, "You have my word, Naraku, that you won't be purified from the inside. I just want my baby brother back safe and sound."

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"What is Zera-san thinking! Even if it's to save Inuyasha's life, it's too risky! If Naraku gets those shards, he'll complete the Shikon Jewel and he'll win!"_

Naraku then places an evil smile and he says, evilly, "Lady Zera, hand over the shards of the Shikon Jewel and I'll spare your brother's life."

Zera says, throwing the shards over to Naraku, "Here!"

Naraku catches them with an evil laughter and he yells out, strongly, "You are a fool, Lady Zera! Did you really think that I'd give up your brother? But I thank you for these shards and since they're won't harm me, it will be safe just to absorb them!" Naraku's chest opens up as he places the shards into his body, absorbing them, making the Shikon Jewel whole. Naraku's whole body glows pink and he yells out, with evil triumph, "Now, that the Shikon Jewel is whole and in my possession, I will be ruler of this world!" Naraku proceeds laughing at his apparent victory until he feels a pain pang in his heart, causing him to yelp in pain and lose his grip on Inuyasha. Inuyasha then lands on his feet as Naraku then falls onto the ground while gripping his chest.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's finally happening!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What's happening?"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Naraku…he's sick!"

Miroku, recovered from the poison by Melody's potions given by Megumi, asks, curiously, "I wonder how that happened?"

Naraku groans in pain as he coughs out blood and he yells out, in pain, "What's happening to me! Lady Zera, you tricked me! You said that those shards won't cause me any harm!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Correction, Naraku! I said that those shards won't purify you from the inside, but I didn't say anything about them not making you sick!" Soon enough, Naraku continues to cough out blood as his whole body turns black.

Ginta asks, perplexed, "Has he been infected by the Silver Virus?"

Miroku says, seriously, "But that can't be! I thought that it's only happens to wolf demons!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, they do or anyone that happens to have a DNA sample of a wolf demon inside their bodies."

Naraku says, with a croak voice, "What do you mean? What have you done to me!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, Naraku, I'll be happy to tell you since you're going to die!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Then, explain it to the rest of us, mutt! Last I checked, Naraku doesn't have wolf demon blood for the Silver Virus to have affected him!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Well, Naraku has Kagome to curse for this since Nee-chan and Ane-chan got this idea indirectly from her. You see, where Kagome is from, there is this thing called 'Biology' where it reveals how the body works and there's something else." Inuyasha then goes inside his kimono to pull out something inside, which Kagome took notice.

Kagome says, really surprised, "No way! That's impossible! How did…" Inuyasha then takes out nine jewel shards from his kimono.

Naraku says, surprised, "Those shards…they can't be…!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Of course! These are the nine shards that I've gained from the Band of Seven's leader, Bankotsu, after defeating him."

Naraku yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible! You lie! I know that I've taken them away from you, two years ago! I was sure of it! I've got them in my body to prove it! They have to be a fake!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "No! The one's that you stole were fake! I hide the real ones in a special jar made by Nee-chan! It also could block it's presence from those who can sense it like Kikyo and Kagome."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Also, the fakes that you have were encoded with a special potion that I made with wolf boy's DNA and to add one of the shards that Ane-chan gave you used to belong to this fleabag! Also, the sword that Kagura stabbed you with also had more of that mangy wolf's DNA in it."

Koga asks Melody, "But how did you get my DNA onto…?" Koga then gasps in surprise as he remembers all the times that Melody has attacked him after Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha, stopping him from attacking Koga, while stabbing his body and Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "You lousy poodle! You got them from my blood, didn't you!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "It's about time that you figured it out! I managed to get plenty of your DNA, another trait that you can curse that miko for."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Also, adding with the spiritual aura that the Shikon Jewel had absorbed from Kikyo and Kagome made the disease accelerate even faster than it did for Koga."

Kagome asks Inuyasha, curiously, "My shards absorbed my and Kikyo's auras, but how?"

Zera asks Kagome, "When we first met, I snatched the first shards that you've collected, I've placed a sample of my aura into it to absorb your spiritual powers since it may be useful against Naraku. When Kikyo touched that shard, she wasn't even aware that your shards were absorbing some of her own spiritual power."

Inuyasha asks Kagome, "Why else did you think that I wasn't mad when Kikyo stole the shards? I had to play dumb to get Kikyo's guard down since she had no idea that she played into Ane-chan's hands. I believed that Kikyo had a plan, but I trusted Ane-chan's plans more than I ever had than anyone else, even Kikyo. With Kikyo's plan, it was too risky, but with Ane-chan's plans, it's always more direct and precise."

Shippo yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Is there anything else that you may be hiding!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, curiously, "Just how long were you on to Zera's plan, Inuyasha? All of us have been thrown out of a loop here!"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "For the past two years, since I've first saw Ane-chan after the many years of being away."

Sango yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Two years! Two years and you knew about Zera's plan and you didn't say anything! You could have at least let us in on the whole plan, you know!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Then, Naraku would have known about it through his bugs! Ane-chan also warned me to not reveal her plan to any of you and she also told me to not to reveal it while in Kagome's time too since Naraku is more likely to try anything or he'll try to make a counterattack. We were only allowed to speak of the plan while in Ane-chan's place where his poisonous bugs will be instantly destroyed by Ane-chan's barrier."

Naraku yells out, angrily, "Damn you! Kisama! I'll get you for this!"

Feng says, with a sly smile, "You won't be getting anyone else, Naraku! Ever again! Your reign ends today!" Just then, Ayame, Kohaku, Katsuhiro, Kenochi, and a cat like humanoid appear at sight.

The cat like humanoid is female with bushy red hair and cat like eyes with a red scar tied to her neck as well as pointy ears and long cat like tail. She wears a yellow kimono blouse, light brown fur skirt, and black leggings.

Sango says, surprised, "Kohaku!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "Ayame, what the hell are you doing here!"

Shippo yells out, pointing at the cat-like humanoid, "And one of the Panther Demon Tribe members is here!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously pointing at the cat humanoid, "Mutt, have you lost your mind! What are you doing working with her!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Karan isn't going to attack us!"

Zera asks them, "Have the preparations been set?"

Kohaku says, with a nod, "Yes! They have!"

Ayame calls to Naraku, seriously, "Naraku, you've killed many innocent people and that includes my own pack!"

Koga asks Ayame, seriously, "Come again!"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "It's true! Naraku murdered everyone in the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe for a sacred jewel shard! This is revenge for them!"

Karan yells out, seriously, "And for mine for the death of the Panther Demon Tribe! I swore that Naraku will pay for his crimes! Normally, I don't like working with dogs, but anything to see to it that Naraku suffers!" As Naraku continues to cough out more blood, his whole is then turned white.

Naraku says, in a weak tone, "This disease is nothing! You hear me! Nothing!" Just then, the ground glows and a giant red mystical circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, appears around Naraku and he cries out as he is forced to the ground and entrapped him. Naraku yells out, stunned, "What's the meaning of this!"

Karan tells Naraku, with a sly smile, "This circle made by the thirteen Miko and Youkai Schneiders made by that poodle, Melody, and they're all surrounding this castle. You're just standing in the middle of it and with the jewel as the catalysis!"

Kohaku tells Naraku, with a smile, "Also, your powers here are useless since it reeks of your malice intent and furthermore, you can't move around!"

Inuyasha says, taking out a Miko and Youkai Schneider from his sleeve, "Oh right! One more thing, Naraku! This Miko and Youkai Schneider has Kikyo's spiritual powers from her sacred arrows and not just that, the youkai energy from my **Wind Scar** and Koga's Goraishi's blast are mixed into it."

Koga yells out, seriously, "Wait a sec! How did you get my blast into that thing! I don't remember sending it to it!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "It must be when Inuyasha unleashed his **Wind Scar**, the energy he's gained from Koga's Goraishi must have been gone to that Miko and Youkai Schneider with someone holding it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Consider this revenge from everyone that you made suffer, Naraku! In the end, you reap what you sow! Here!" Inuyasha then activates the Miko and Youkai Schneider, places the seven shards into it, causing it to grow slightly in length, and throws it over to Kagome, which she catches it and looks at Inuyasha with confusion. Inuyasha tells Kagome, "The Miko and Youkai Schneider can't be used as a weapon by itself, but it can be used as an arrow to the heart. However, this changes nothing between us!" Kagome winches at Inuyasha's tone, but shakes it off as she gets her bow ready and aims the Miko and Youkai Schneider at the weakened Naraku.

Naraku says, in a weak snarl, "You dirty human! You wouldn't dare!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "You'll never hurt anymore people ever again, Naraku! You die today!" Kagome then fires the Miko and Youkai at Naraku's heart, piercing it, and causing Naraku to howl in extreme pain as he's engulfed by the purifying energies of Kikyo as well as the youkai attacks of Inuyasha and Koga from within himself and the energies of the mystic circle made by the Miko and Youkai Schneiders as his body disintegrate into nothingness.

Naraku yells out, in pain, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! THIS CAN'T BE!" Soon after, Naraku cries out as he is totally vaporized and where he was, there was a good sized crater on the ground with the whole Shikon Jewel and Miko and Youkai Schneider on the ground, deactivated.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Sango says, awe-struck, "It worked!"

Miroku unwraps his right hand and sees that the hole of his Wind Tunnel, quickly shrinks to nothing, and he says, with awe-struck, "My Wind Tunnel…it's gone!"

Kenochi tells Miroku, "Of course! You did say that once Naraku is destroyed, the curse that was brought upon your family will be gone."

Kagome goes over to the Shikon Jewel, picks it up and she says, with a small smile, "It's finally over."

Melody's voice rings out from behind Kagome, slyly, "Good!" Kagome then slowly turns around, only to be kicked in that side, knocking the wind out of her and makes her lose grip on the Shikon Jewel as it falls to the ground, and throws Kagome away for her to hit the ground on her right side. Melody says, with a snort, "Idiot!" Melody then picks up the Shikon Jewel and the Miko and Youkai Schneider from the ground.

Sango yells out, stunned, "The Shikon Jewel!"

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Melody has it!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Of course, you fool! That was the whole reason for this adventure! To gather all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel for our wish."

Kagome then groans in pain and she says, while holding her stomach, "To become a full fledged demon?"

Inuyasha says, glaring at Kagome, "Don't be stupid, Kagome! Why would I want to become a blood thirsty demon that knows only to kill? Why do you think I was given the Tetsusaiga in the first place by my old man? Even if I didn't know the old man, you'd think that I'd want to disgrace his memory? And before you ask, no, I'm not using it to revive Kikyo since that would make you, her reincarnation, dead and even if you may piss me off, I'm not going to make a wish that would end with someone getting killed!"

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Then, what are you planning on…?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "I'm not going to reveal any of the details, but I'll leave you with this message: To get back what was unfairly taken away from us!" Inuyasha then walks over to his sisters as Melody goes over to Zera to give her the Shikon Jewel, which she receives as Junko and NekitaKariba, fully healed, comes towards them with Megumi in tow.

Koga's voice rings out, in a snarl, "Give it back!" Everyone looks at the healed Koga, who glares at Zera.

Zera asks, in a mocking coy tone, "Give what back?"

Koga tells Zera, in a serious tone, "You know what I mean, poodle! Give my back the jewel or else!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "You're free to take it, if you can!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Teme…!" Koga then tries to attack Zera, but Ginta and Hakkaku grab him by the arms, stopping him.

Ginta exclaims, pleadingly, "Koga, please don't do it!"

Hakkaku says, seriously, "It's a lost cause! You can't beat Zera even with your enhanced speed! Forget about the jewel! It's not worth your life!"

Koga yells at his men, strongly, "Let me go! I need my speed back!"

Zera asks Koga, with a sly sneer, "Wolf cub, what makes you think that you stand a chance against me? You couldn't even beat me when you had your cheating speed! What makes you think that you stand a chance without your shards in your legs?"

Feng says, with a snort, "The fool doesn't even know when to quit! I heard that he even fell to Lady Zera when she was at fifty percent of her true power, easily!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "With the exception of Ayame-chan, wolf demons aren't known for their brains if their leader is too stupid to know when he's beat."

Zera says, in a plain tone, "As of right now, I don't have the heart to fight you since you've obviously not worth my time anymore, wolf. The only reason why I get so much delight on fighting and pulverizing you is to make a point to the miko that should she betray my brother in anyway with you, then it would mean for your death. Now, that the rosary is gone, I don't see the point in me fighting you. I don't get pleasure in killing weaklings that aren't even worth my time and as it stands, you fit that category really well. It would be like fighting human infants!"

Koga yells at Zera, nastily, "Say that to my face, poodle! If you have the guts!"

Karan asks, perplexed, "Does wolf boy have a death wish or something?"

Ayame yells out to Koga, seriously, "Koga, just let it go, already! You don't stand a chance against and you never will!"

Koga tells Ayame, seriously, "You stay out of this, Ayame!" Koga then manages to get free from his men's grips and charges full speed towards Zera. Inuyasha then draws his sword and fires his **Wind Scar** at him, hitting him dead on, causing Koga to howl in pain as he's blown away by the attack and he crashes the ground with multiple large bloody gashes on his form.

Ginta and Hakkaku yell out in unison, horrified, "Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku then run over to Koga's now injured form.

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "That fool will live for now! Someone like him shouldn't be picking fights with my sister! He's just lucky that I managed to stop him from rushing towards his death." Inuyasha then sheath back his sword and Inuyasha asks Zera, "Ane-chan, can we leave now? The less I see of these people the better off I am!" Zera nods in reply as she and group with Inuyasha, Kagura, and Karan turn to leave the area. Soon enough, Sango rushes over to Kohaku, who manages to bring back the deactivated Miko and Youkai Schneiders with Kirara in full cat demon form.

Sango calls out, with a smile, "Kohaku! Kirara!"

Kohaku stops and he calls out, with a glare, "Stop right there, Ane-ue!" Sango then stops at her tracks as she looks at her younger brother and demon comrade, who were giving her very crossed faces.

Sango asks, perplexed, "Kohaku, Kirara, what are…?" As Sango got closer, Kirara sends a threatening growl at Sango, surprising her as Kirara bears her fangs at her.

Kohaku tells Sango, with a serious glare, "Ane-ue, I was already told about what you and your friends did to Lord Inuyasha, not to long ago! I can't believe that you would do something like that to someone, who helped you, try to get me back from Naraku!" Sango winches at her younger brother's tone and Kohaku says, with a serious tone, "I know that he may be a half-demon, but he was really betrayed by you! You should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done and that goes for your friends as well! After the service and deeds that Lord Inuyasha has done, all he gets paid back is a stab in the back! No! Four stabs in back! If you all considered him a friend or comrade, then you would never have treated him like this! Lady Melody has made comments that you call Lord Inuyasha stupid and warped, but I'm sorry that this may hurt you and if this sounds cruel, but the one who's stupid and warped are you all, especially Lady Kagome!" Inuyasha's former friends winch as they lower their heads in shame and Kohaku says, with a serious tone, "Friendship needs a lot of trust and respect! Sure, you all gave that to one another, but it sure as hell that Lord Inuyasha didn't even receive any of that from you four! If it wasn't for Lord Inuyasha, then I'd have been really dead because of Ane-ue's sword! What you did to Lord Inuyasha has shown me that I don't think that I'll be able to go with you back home, Ane-ue, and it's because of Lord Inuyasha that I haven't disowned you as an older sister, yet, since I was real close to! I'll be going with Lady Zera until I have to courage to trust you again, Ane-ue, but I still love you!" Kohaku tells Kirara, while hopping on her back, "Let's go, Kirara!" Soon enough, Kirara with Kohaku fires over to the direction where Zera and her group went.

As they disappear into the sky, Sango falls on her knees and hands as she grips the ground with her hands in anger as tears fall from her eyes and she watches as her younger brother and demon comrade leave her.

_**End Flashback**_

Back in Kagome's apartment in the present, we find Marcus and the Digimon around the table as Kagome told her story while tears are flowing down her eyes.

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "Sango-chan was devastated by her younger brother's words and I felt just as guilty since I had a part in this as well. I gave up on getting Inuyasha back since there was no way that I can win back his heart. He hated me and he had every right to. I wished that I can go back further in time to change things, but it was too late."

Lunamon says, with a distraught tone, "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I should have been here at the time."

Kagome tells Lunamon, "No, Lunamon, you had a very good reason to return to the Digital World."

Marcus asks Kagome, "So, how did your mother, grandpa, Madoka, Sanosake, and Sota take it?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Well, they, especially Sota, didn't take it really well and that was when I've got one of the biggest surprises of my life."

_**Flashback; Five years ago**_

Right now, in the late evening, we find ourselves within a house in a Miko Shrine at the dining area where we find Kagome (17 years old), her mother, and a young woman in her early 20s with long black hair and brown eyes sitting around the table as Kagome, tearfully, tells them what had happened with Inuyasha.

The young woman asks Kagome, with a calm and plain tone, "So, you're saying that because listening to that fox brat and that wolf demon, not only that you nearly killed Inuyasha-kun, but got him into hating and cursing you possibly for the rest of his life? I can't say that I didn't see this one coming."

Mrs. Higurashi tells the young woman, with a scolding tone, "Madoka!"

Kagome tells her mother, with a tearful tone, "No, Mama! Onee-chan's right! If I hadn't listened to Shippo-chan and Koga-kun, this whole thing wouldn't have happened! I never meant for anything of this to happen! The last thing in the world is have Inuyasha hurt because of me!"

The young woman, Madoka, tells Kagome, with a serious glare, "But it did! Kagome, listen, you know that I love you and as your older sister, I'm sorry that I have to say this, but what you did was pretty much the most stupid and irresponsible thing that you have ever have done! What were you thinking when you pulled that 'Rate Your Man' stunt! Did you have any idea on what you've done! I can't believe that you did that!"

Kagome says, solemnly and seriously, "You don't think that I know that! You're right, Onee-chan, that was pretty stupid! I'm stupid for even thinking that Inuyasha would ever betray me!"

Madoka says, with a serious glare, "And the lying about Inuyasha-kun being an 'abusive and two-timer'! True, you said that he was a 'two-timer', but you sure as hell didn't correct those friends of yours! Let's hear your excuse on that!"

Kagome says, with a guilt-ridden tone, "I know that, but the issue with Kikyo…!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, with a serious and angered glare, "Kikyo! Is that your excuse for what you've done! How could you even think for one second that Inuyasha-kun wanted to be with a corpse over a living person! Really, Kagome, are you that stupid?"

Kagome says, seriously, "It wasn't just Kikyo! There were plenty of others like you and Junko! Both you and Junko kept flirting with Inuyasha and it didn't help with my confidence at all! When I came to boys, you seem to be pretty popular! You're really smart and beautiful as well as both Kikyo and Junko and I couldn't compete with that!"

Madoka tells Kagome, with an angered tone, "Are you that stupid, Kagome! Are you trying to make me see that Melody-chan was right about you being a complete idiot? I don't know about this Junko girl, but did you even think for one second that I was after Inuyasha-kun? Do you really think that I would have the heart to steal him away from you, my own sister and flesh and blood? Did you really think that I would do that to you? Kagome, everyone in this house, including our younger brother, knew and believed that Inuyasha-kun's heart belongs with you and you alone! Melody-chan believed that you didn't deserve Inuyasha-kun with your abusive use of that damn rosary and your priestess heritage and believed that you'd one day hurt and betray him like that Kikyo did! The reason why that I kept hitting on him was that I wanted to see if he's the right guy for you! It's easy for any other guy to fall for my charms, but not Inuyasha-kun! He happens to be the first male to ever have resisted my charms, because his heart was for you! I've known about it since I first heard of him from Sota and I only see him as a younger brother. If he did fall for my charms easily, then I would have threatened him to stay the hell away from you if he's going to fall for a pair of breasts and legs as well as asses! The last thing in the world that I want to do is to leave you with someone, who would break your heart! We all believed that you'd be smart enough to know this without us telling you, but no! You didn't! You went and believed those who don't even respect him and that's one of the biggest insults to do to your boyfriends!"

Kagome says, while grumbling, "I know that…!"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "No you don't! You're at that stage where you'd want a guy, who's a romantic, real sensitive to a woman's feelings, gives you presents, and to swipe you off your feet! And that's normal for a teenage girl at your age! However, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done to Inuyasha-kun! As harsh as his words were to you, he was only telling you the truth and you still have to pay!"

Kagome says, plainly, "Don't you think I know that already?"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "No, you're going to get an earful from me! I'm sorry, Okaa-san, but Kagome needs to hear this! You say that Inuyasha-kun is clueless when it comes to women, that may be true, but when it comes to men, you, Kagome Higurashi, are just as clueless and hopeless! Sure, Shippo and Koga did lie to you, but they share little to blame. The one who's mostly at fault here is you! I've heard many cases from Melody-chan that whenever this Shippo kid cries whenever Inuyasha-kun hits him, even when he truly deserves it, you just 'sit' him without hearing his side of the story! This Shippo kid happens to be pull pranks on him even when it's not a real good time to do so! Did you even think for one second that he's taking advantage of you for your power on that damn rosary? Based on what Melody-chan told me, you spoil that kid too much and that's why keeps on with his actions! It's the same old routine! He pranks Inuyasha-kun, Inuyasha-kun hits him in retaliation, Shippo cries to you, and you 'sit' Inuyasha-kun without hearing his side of the story! A similar situation that he had in his past before ever meeting with Kikyo! You did the exact same thing that the humans from his past did to him and most likely, during his childhood days: Blaming him before hearing his side of the story!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Now, wait a minute, I never…!"

Madoka says, with a serious tone, "It's true! You say that you love and respect him, but your actions spoke louder than your words do! Because of this, it somehow encouraged him to feel as if Shippo's so superior to Inuyasha-kun! And let's talk about your situations with this Koga wolf demon!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Wait a minute! Okay, I may have taken Koga-kun's side more times than I may have with Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that I care and love Koga-kun more than I do with Inuyasha!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, seriously, "You care to explain the numerous of times that you 'sat' Inuyasha-kun because of Koga's sake!" Kagome opens her mouth to reply, but she couldn't find the words to defend herself and Madoka says, in a plain tone, "I'm guessing that this Koga is a smooth talker, flirts with you, lean and muscular body, and is a real romantic, right?"

Kagome cringes at this and she replies, shamefully, "Yes!"

Madoka says, with a chuckle, "Why am I not surprised? And I'm guessing that you didn't give Koga the 'high-ho' the first time that he declared his love for you, first? Or make your point clear enough that you didn't want to be 'his woman', right?"

Kagome says, in reply, "No, I didn't! I should have made it a lot clearer to him! And I told Inuyasha several times that he has nothing to be jealous about even though he may deny it. It's just that when Koga-kun showers me with affection, I wished that Inuyasha would show me that much!"

Madoka says, with a sigh, "Kagome, please, don't dig that hole even deeper! It's only now that you've made it clear to him that you don't want Koga after hearing about that law of his that Inuyasha-kun and Melody-chan told us all about!"

Kagome exclaims, shocked, "What! You knew!"

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, with a solemn nod, "We've known about this for a year, Kagome! Inuyasha-kun wanted to prevent that from ever happening to you and Melody-chan didn't want Inuyasha-kun to tell you with the thought in her mind that you'll never believe it if it came from Inuyasha-kun's mouth."

Madoka says, in a plain tone, "As harsh as it may seem, Melody-chan was right and warned Inuyasha-kun that should he tell you this and you 'sat' him multiple times while call him a 'jealous liar', then she's going to 'heel' you so many times that you won't be able to walk for a good while! Melody-chan may be half-demon, but she's also half-human, meaning she has a very good idea on how you, a human, may react and I'd have to agree with her. You, Kagome, have a one-track mind and it got you into a great deal of trouble!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I don't not have a one-track mind!"

Madoka says, seriously, "Then, you care to explain what happened and how you could be led by a pack of lies of someone that you supposively love by someone, who disrespects him? Let me ask you a few questions: Inuyasha-kun is considered to be a teenager in demon standards, right?" Kagome nods her head, in reply, and Madoka asks, curiously, "And the normal behavior of a teenage boy when it comes to girls is hourly body figure with prominent large breasts, long legs, long hair, can cook, thinks of him as a 'god', and 'real good in bed', right?" Kagome nods again and Madoka asks, "So, how would you feel if a young female, human or demon, have those attitubes come and hits on with Inuyasha-kun, at the same time insults and degrades you publicly, while has the strength and skills to put your Feudal Era friends in their places, easily, and what made it worse was Inuyasha-kun didn't even lift a finger to help you or fight for your honor and tells you that you have nothing to be jealous about?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, I'd be very angry at him."

Madoka tells Kagome, "Exactly, Inuyasha-kun had every right to be jealous because he may have felt threatened by people like Koga, a full demon, and Hojo-kun, a full human, when it came to you and you didn't make things any better by just 'sitting' Inuyasha-kun for attacking Koga after Koga had just insulted and disrespect him! Right now, Inuyasha-kun feels as if he's not even good enough for you to fight for his honor being thrasted around by people like Koga."

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "But he is good…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "But you don't show it! You try to change him to be the ideal boyfriend like Koga or Hojo-kun! If you'd love him, then you wouldn't try to change him! It's similar to how Kikyo did to Inuyasha when she wanted him to be a full human for her and you're trying to change his personality just because you don't like it! You're practically turning him into a whiping boy instead of a real boyfriend!"

Kagome says, in protest, "That's not…!"

Madoka says, in a plain tone, "He does something you don't like, you 'sit' him, and you wonder why Melody-chan has that Mark of Subjugation on your forehead! You ignore her brother's pain, why should she pay any attention to your pain! You were just giving Melody-chan more reasons to hate you with that damn rosary, since she's crueler towards you! You forget that Inuyasha-kun is a living person not an animal that you train like a puppy! Instead of trying to control him, you should have tried understood his feelings!"

Kagome says, in protest, "But I did…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "No, you didn't! If you had, then you wouldn't have this problem now would you! I can simplize that he can be a real, inconsiderate, and short-tempered jerk, but he's done everything in his power to protect you from the dangerous demons in that era and even from the insults and wraths of his own human and priestess hating older sisters and childhood friends! You can't just expect him to be all 'Prince Charming'! You were indirectly stopping him to be his own man! A good and ever lasting relationship requires not only love, but understanding, trust, respect, and loyalty from both side not just one sided! Did you even think for one second that Inuyasha-kun wanted to hurt you, the first human to ever shown him kindness as he says ever since his mother died? Did you really think that he's prore to play with your emotions! No! Inuyasha-kun never played with your emotion! YOU played with his emotions!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "That's not true!"

Madoka says, in retort, "It is true! You stabbed him in the back! You, the last person in the world that he'd expect, stabbed him in the back! Inuyasha-kun trusted you, cared for you, believed in you, and how do you repay him, you treated him like yesterday's trash, no, even worse than yesterday's trash! You let that Koga trample him like that! That's no way to treat someone who's given his life and heart to you! If it wasn't for Inuyasha-kun, then you'd been dead or enslaved by those evil demons and monsters! He's the main reason that you're even still alive! We have him to thank for always protecting you and would be devastated that if we were told that you were dead! As time passed, he's done so many things for you, unselfishly, and he didn't even ask for anything in return! All he deserved your trust and respect as a living being, but you just treated him not only worse than DIRT, but worse than a DOG! You broke his trust and respect and I for one, believes, that he has EVERY right to serve all ties with you and your friends from the Feudal Era! He was starting to learn to trust humanity after getting spat on by us, humans, for years, but thanks to you, I don't think that we'll ever see him again! Now, how are you going to explain it to a certain eleven-year-old younger brother that he'll never see his hero, ever again?"

Kagome is unable to form anything with words as sobs filled with guilt and shame came out from her mouth and a young boy's voice rings out, "What's going on?" Everyone turns to see two people walking into the kitchen, which were a young eleven-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes with a young man 20-years-old with the same hair color and eyes as the young boy.

The young boy asks Kagome, curiously, "Hey Nee-chan, where's Inuyasha-onii-chan?"

Kagome looks away in shame, not knowing how to say or respond, as tears threatened to fall out and the young man says, with a sigh, "What happened now? Another fight!"

Madoka tells the young man, "Oh! It wasn't just another fight, Sanosake! Our younger sister has something to say about what happened between Inuyasha-kun and her."

Mrs. Higurashi stands up and says, sensing tension, "Okay, let's…!"

Kagome tells her mother, solemnly, "No, Mama! They need to know!" Kagome tells the young boy, pleadingly through her sobs, "Sota, please! You have to understand that I never wanted this to happen! I swear! I never wanted this to happen!"

The young boy, Sota, asks, curiously and a bit worriedly, "What do you mean, Nee-chan? Where's Inuyasha-onii-chan! Where's Melody-onee-chan and Megumi-onee-chan!"

Kagome sighs as she tries to hold back the tears and she says, solemnly, "Inuyasha is never coming back!"

Sota yells out, shocked and horrified, "What! What happened!" Soon enough, Kagome told them everything that had happened between Inuyasha and herself and didn't leave out a single detail out.

When she was done, Sota yells out, horrified, "So, Inuyasha-onii-chan is never coming back!"

Sanosake asks Kagome, with a serious and a bit angered tone, "Kagome, what were you thinking! First, you believed two people that don't respect him and you nearly killed him! I'm actually surprised that Inuyasha-kun hasn't gotten his sisters to kill you yet! You even used that inhumane 'Rate Your Man' method on him! I'm sorry that this hurts, Kagome, but that has got to be the most…!"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "…stupid and irresponsible thing that I've ever done! Yeah! I know! I screwed up with Inuyasha and there's no way that he'll ever speak to me!" Kagome then looks at Sota and she says, solemnly, "Sota, I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen!"

Sota tells Kagome, in a serious and a bit angered tone, "But Nee-chan, that doesn't excuse you for what you've done! You should have known that Inuyasha-onii-chan would never betray you like that! He helped me with Hitomi-chan! He's placed himself in harms way for you on a daily basis! He's even helped you get over that horrible cold even if that liver juice smelt nasty! He's done everything for us by making sure that nothing happens to you and this is how you repay him! I never wanted to believe the stories that Melody-onee-chan has always told us about your actions in the Feudal Era, because I didn't want to believe that you were that thoughtless. After hearing what you did, I just don't know what to believe anymore!"

Kagome tells Sota, in a pleading tone, "I know! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I lost my head and I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry! I made you lose Inuyasha and I'm sorry! The last thing I ever wanted to happen to hurt you!"

Sota asks, with an griefing and angered tone, "What about Inuyasha-onii-chan? Nee-chan, he loved you! Sure, he may have had a poor way of showing it at times, but at least he would never hurt you on purpose! Inuyasha-onii-chan loved you and you had the nerve for calling him a 'liar' and accused him of stabbing you in the back for that Kikyo person! Because of you, I'll never see Inuyasha-onii-chan ever aga…!"

Just then, a familiar male voice rings out, "Hey, who's never going to see who again!" Just then, everyone looks to see Inuyasha and his sisters, Melody and Megumi, walking over to the opening.

Sota exclaims, happily, "Inuyasha-onii-chan!" Sota then jumps towards Inuyasha's waist, nearly knocking him, and he exclaims, "I thought that you'll never come back."

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a kind smile, "Inuyasha-kun! Melody-chan! Megumi-chan! How are you three doing?"

Megumi says, in reply, "We're holding up?" On the meanwhile, Kagome slowly walks up to Inuyasha, but Melody intercepts and stops her with a deadly glare.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "By the way, do you have any supplies that we can use?"

Sanosake asks, curiously, "Let me guess: Melody-chan is planning on doing more inventions?"

Madoka asks Melody, "What do you need?"

Melody takes out a scroll from her sleeve and she replies, reading it, "Well, let's see! A dozen glass panels and anything made from copper and aluminium."

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "We don't have those things here, but I think that you can find the city dump. You probably can find what you need there!"

Megumi asks, with a smile, "Okay, so where do we need to go?"

Kagome tells Megumi, with a smile, "It's at the other side of town! We can take a train to get there tomorrow!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, with a crossed look, "We? Don't you have 'school' to go to?"

Madoka tells Kagome, "Inuyasha-kun's right! Now, that Naraku creep is gone, that should be enough time for your studies, right?" Madoka could sense that Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to come with him, since it may cause more unneeded problems.

Sanosake says, with a kind smile, "I'll be able to take you guys there! It's my off day from classes!"

Megumi tells Sanosake, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Sanosake-san!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone while turning back, "That's all we needed, later!"

Mrs. Higurashi asks, curiously, "Wait! You're leaving again?"

Sota tells Inuyasha, with a wide smile, "Yeah! You sleep in my room, Inuyasha-onii-chan! I've got this new Monster Rancher game!"

Inuyasha says, while getting interested, "What is it?"

Melody asks Inuyasha, seriously, "You're not serious!"

Inuyasha says, with an embarrassed smile, "Well, when it comes to that Monster Rancher game, I can't help but be interested!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, confused, "Wait a sec! Since when have you been into one of Sota's video games?"

Inuyasha asks Sota, while ignoring Kagome, "It's in your room, right?" Sota then takes Inuyasha's right hand and leads him towards the direction of the stairs and to his room while ignoring Kagome's calls with Melody and Megumi following them.

Madoka tells Kagome, "Kagome, leave them alone!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, it's just confusing that Inuyasha would be interested in Sota's video games since he's only interest in the past was getting me, so we can gather more jewel shards and fight Naraku."

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, "Well, whenever Inuyasha-kun came over, your brother showed him the Monster Rancher game since he seems to be drawn to it. He says that he doesn't know, but he gets a sharp pang in his heart whenever it came to the game."

Kagome says, perplexed, "That's news to me since he never told me about it."

Sanosake tells Kagome, "Well, Sissy, there are things you don't know about Inuyasha-kun, otherwise you wouldn't have had these problems with him."

Kagome asks, seriously, "And you do!"

Madoka says, standing up from her seat, "Well, there's something that you should know!" Madoka then walks over to the cabinet, opens one of the doors, takes out a jewelry case, and throws it over to Kagome, who catches it.

Kagome asks, opening it, "What is it?" Kagome let's out a loud sharp gasp from her mouth as she sees in front of her a locket with diamonds that had her first name engraved it. Kagome opens the locket, which had two pictures of Inuyasha and herself. Kagome says, in a mixture awe-struck and surprise, "What did…?"

Madoka tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha-kun wanted to get that for you for the past eight months, so he had to help Okaa-san and me earn the money, himself, like babysitting even those most of those kids got on his nerves and helping Jii-san with rearranging shelves in the shed."

Kagome says, perplexed, "But how? That's not possible! He's been with me in the Feudal Era! There was no way that he could have came here without me knowing…!" Kagome then gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "Don't tell me that…!"

Sanosake says, in a plain tone, "**Kanzen Saimin**, Melody-chan's technique. Seventy-five percent of the time, Inuyasha-kun was with you, ten percent of the time, he's with his sisters, and fifteen percent of the time, he's here, trying to earn that money to give you that locket and taught Sota how to fight to protect Hitomi-chan. The fake Inuyasha-kun must have been one of Melody-chan's dummies and Melody-chan, herself, posing as her brother."

Kagome yells out, seriously, "But that's impossible! I would have noticed them! How could they make the switch without me noticing!"

Madoka says, in reply, "You and your Feudal Era friends were sleeping and when Melody-chan used her **Kanzen Saimin** to replicate Kikyo's Soul Collectors."

Kagome says, surprised, "Melody replicated Kikyo's Soul Collectors…you mean all those times that we saw those Soul Collectors, Inuyasha was only seeing his sisters and coming here."

Sanosake says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Kagome says, shocked, "So, Inuyasha wasn't really there on some situations, but that would mean…!"

Madoka says, seriously, "Oh no! He was there when you stabbed him in the back, Kagome! Don't try to make the situation any better for playing the victim! Plus, Inuyasha-kun's sisters are known to never lie, even to those who they hate. You know that!" Kagome then looks at her mother, who gave her a notion what had Madoka said so true, which started another flow of tears and Madoka says, in a plain tone, "You know, he could have used that money for ramen and he could have stole that locket, but he decided to get it the right way and to use that money for you. It was meant to be kept from you until Christmas, but situations beyond our control demanded that you should know. There's also a note in that case." Kagome then notices a note in the case and opens it up.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you liked this present! This is an appreciation of all of the things that you've done for me! You're the first human since my mother had ever accepted me as a half-demon and you don't know how much that means to me even though Ane-chan and Nee-chan still hate your guts and stated that they'll never accept you. I know that I can be a pain at times and a jerk, but I understand that I really love you!_

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome crippled the letter with her hands as more tears come from her eyes as the feelings of guilt and shame came to her heart as well as great anger towards herself for the actions that she displayed towards Inuyasha.

Madoka tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "Imagine! That present was from the one, who you considered to be a selfish, insensitive jerk. The one, who you lied about to your friends being a 'two-timing, violent, abusive, and insensitive thug boyfriend'! I can tell you this, Kagome, there was a two-timer, but it wasn't Inuyasha, oh no, that honor goes to you! Maybe not directly, but indirectly when you had three boys that you've stringed along with Inuyasha-kun, Koga, and Hojo-kun!"

Kagome says, defensively while in a croak and sob voice, "I was only trying to…spare…their feel…" Just then, Kagome feels a rough grab on her collar, making her look up at eye level with her older sister's glare.

Madoka says, with an angered snarl, "Oh! So, you would spare only Koga and Hojo-kun's feelings, but not Inuyasha-kun's!"

Kagome yells out, seriously while unnerved, "That's not what I meant!"

Madoka yells at Kagome, angrily, "But it sure as hell sounds like it!"

Mrs. Higurashi comes over to her daughters and she tells them, pleadingly, "Girls, please stop…!"

Kagome yells at Madoka, seriously, "So, what the hell do you want me to do! It's not as if I asked for this to happen, it just did!"

Madoka says, seriously, "You can start by making things right with Inuyasha-kun!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I…tried…but he wouldn't talk to me…or let me anywhere near him. He pretty much hates my guts now." Just then, Kagome feels a hard blow to her left cheek by Madoka's right fist, knocking her down to the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi yells out, worriedly, "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi goes to her youngest daughter's aid and Sanosake tells Madoka, "Nee-chan, that was totally uncalled for!"

Madoka says, with a snort, "I see nothing wrong with hitting her! She's a spoiled selfish brat and it seems that Melody-chan was right about her pampering by her Feudal Era friends. They are the ones at fault for this as well!"

Mrs. Higurashi tells Madoka, while holding Kagome up, "You're not at your military base right now, Madoka! You can't treat your sister like you do with your subordinates!"

Madoka says, in a serious tone, "I'm just giving this _coward_ a good wake up call, but I guess that's what she's good for anyway! Easy love! She screws up with one guy that she claims that she loves and then runs away like a coward. Tell me something, Kagome, are you afraid of Inuyasha-kun now, knowing that the rosary is removed and right now, he may be immune to priestess spells and attacks?"

Kagome asks, with a bit of annoyance, "What kind of question is that?"

Madoka tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "I may not know exactly what goes on in his head, but I think I have a good idea that he believes that you don't trust him and you never did. He also probably believes that you needed the rosary to love and trust him, since it was originally placed so he wouldn't hurt you, but you know damn well that he would never hurt you! But hey, since Inuyasha-kun doesn't want you, there's always that Koga or Hojo-kun, who would just shower you with affection, but when you screw up, I bet that they'll say, 'it will be okay'! You may think that's love, instead, that's just being spoiled! Love isn't just affection, it's also learning how to take criticism without compliants or revenge, because in the end, it just makes you bitter and spoiled rotten to the core if you don't take this to heart! Take my new boyfriend, Hayato, he may be a jerk at times and we may argue, but at least we would never take any form of revenge against each other like you do with Inuyasha-kun with that damn rosary or have my friends take sides with me! We may be sisters, Kagome, but unlike those friends of yours, in this time or the Feudal Era, I will never sympathsize with you when I only hear one side of the story without hearing the other one. I don't take sides even with a family or friend! I try my best to be a fair person! I'm not going to rubbing your back comforting and tell you that everything is going to be okay! No! Because, you'll never learn from it! When you come from the Feudal Era after getting into another argument with Inuyasha-kun, I get not only disgusted with Inuyasha-kun's attitude, but yours as well when you try to wait for Inuyasha-kun to apologize! I think to myself that I can't believe that this weak coward is my sister! Deep inside my heart, I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't know when, but hey, I'm not going to run your life, Kagome, so go ahead and choose the easy road, since that's what you're good for anyway, like a weak hearted fool! However, you'll never be able to use Inuyasha-kun as if he's your pet or tool or even take him for granted ever again!" With that, Madoka then leaves the dining room and takes her leave upstairs to her room with Kagome getting help getting up by her mother while she wipe the blood from her lip and her bruise on her cheek still red.

Sanosake says, with a sigh while looking at Kagome's bruise, "I'll get some ice for that mark!" Sanosake goes over to the freezer to set up a cold compressor as Kagome took a seat and Sanosake gave it to her to place on her cheek while winching from the pain. Sanosake says, plainly, "Man! After all these years, Nee-chan can still pack awhoop!"

Kagome asks her mother and brother, curiously, "Do you two think that I'm a weakling that takes the easy way out?"

Sanosake and Mrs. Higurashi look at each other in nervously unable to speak to Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi tells her, "Well, Kagome, it's just that, we've been hearing stories about how you are with both this Koga and Inuyasha-kun and I didn't want to believe it, but after what had happened, it…!"

Kagome tells her mother, seriously, "It's not as if wanted this to happen! I told Inuyasha over and over that I don't have feelings for Koga-kun!"

Sanosake tells Kagome, "Well, Kagome, you may say that, but your actions spoke otherwise! It gives a guy a bad impression when the girl that he loves sides with his rival a lot of times than she does with him even when insulting him, badly, or just plain disrespecting him. You wouldn't like it if Inuyasha-kun always sided with Kikyo or Junko than you, now would you?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "No, I wouldn't, but I didn't mean too! Whenever Inuyasha starts off to be a jerk, I can't help myself, but to get my temper to get the better of me and when Koga-kun and Hojo-kun shower me with affection, I wished that Inuyasha would show me that kind of affection. I think maybe if he gets jealous enough, he'll act the same way."

Sanosake asks her, "And how did that turn out?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Inuyasha hating and cursing me, Megumi-chan and Kenochi-san not speaking to me, and Melody and Zera-san as well as Junko hating and distrusting me even more than they already have."

Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter, "Listen, Kagome, I know how you must feel and I may not agree with your sister's harsh method, but I may have to agree with her. You're going to have to accept the facts that this incident was indirectly encouraged by you and you alone. Nothing good arises from jealousy. Have you ever felt jealous yourself? Has it ever helped you to feel better?"

Kagome lowers her head in shame as her mother's words sunk in as she remembers the times that Inuyasha went to see Kikyo and Kagome says, in a plain tone, "I can't help it. I know they only talk, but I can't help feeling jealous of Kikyo. I know, it's terrible. Here he is trying to be a stand-up guy and keep his promise to her, all the while standing by me, and I have this jealousy inside of me. I feel like I'm always in her shadow. Like I can never be as powerful, beautiful, or as smart as Kikyo. It eats me up inside. I hate feeling like this. Junko and Onee-chan are always so sweet to him while Junko just treats me worse than yesterday's garbage."

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a plain tone, "I know that, but you're going to have to accept it. Kikyo was Inuyasha-kun's first love and it's not easy to just forget about that. I'm sorry that this may hurt you, but had things things not gone as sour as they did, they might have ended up together. However, things happened. Kikyo died. You came into his life. He fell in love with you. Not because you remind him of Kikyo. It's because he loves you. I've watched this whole time. I've seen his feelings for you develop before my very eyes. He truly cares for you. You must be able to see that. You have to be able to trust the love he has for you, even if he doesn't always express it."

Sanosake says, in a serious tone, "And Inuyasha-kun may be a strong hanyou in the outside, inside lays a sensitive boy who is easily hurt. I see him try to push away that hurt with anger. If you really do love him, you need to understand his feelings as well as your own."

Adding the words that she got from her older sister, the words from her brother and mother went to her heart as well and Kagome says, solemnly, "I understand, but what can I do? He never wants to speak to me and anytime that I'm anywhere near him, Melody is there to block my way and no doubt in my mind that Megumi-chan will do the same. She was only my friend, because my loyalty towards Inuyasha, but now, she thinks that I've betrayed Inuyasha and wants nothing to do with me. Without the Mark of Subjugation's power, Melody's, Zera-san's, and Junko's hard punches would seriously hurt me."

Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I can't answer that, Kagome, because this is something that you have to figure out on your own. It's time to make up for what you've done or you'll just end up really losing Inuyasha-kun." Kagome nods at her mother's words as she stares at the table, wondering what to do.

_**End Flashback**_

Marcus and the Digimon are sitting around the dinner table where they listened more into Kagome's story and Marcus says, surprised, "I never can get over that Madoka still punching people."

Kagome says, placing her hand to her left cheek, "Even though the bruise is gone, I can still feel the sting of Onee-chan's fist and even though what she did say really hurt, it was the truth. I was so confused to know what to do. Inuyasha was trying to avoid me while spending more time with Sota as well as walking him to school to get away from me. Soon after, I realized that he was giving me a taste of my own medicine by treating me as if I don't exist. Plus, Sota was pretty mad at me too since he didn't want to talk to me, but I couldn't blame him. Later that night, I had little sleep because I was thinking what Onee-chan told me and I truly didn't want to believe it, but I've always thought that Inuyasha only saw me as a jewel shard detector, but I was only indirectly using him and taking him for granted since it was because of Inuyasha's strength that we were able to recover the jewel shards. I never listened to his side of the story when it came to Shippo-chan or Koga-kun and to add insult to injury always took their sides over his. After every 'sit', he manages to have the heart to forgive me even when he didn't deserve them. Also, I really didn't want to believe that if I only acted sooner, then Inuyasha and I wouldn't have problems with jealousy and the siding. He never even used his sisters against me even when he's mad at me and when I truly deserve it. Finally, I didn't want to believe that I was the 'two-timer' like Onee-chan said that I am, but she was right! So, I decided to start making things right again with Inuyasha and to prove that I deserve the necklace that he could have use to buy ramen. But first, I had to set the record straight with not only Hojo-kun, but Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, and Ayumi-chan."

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Kagome-chan told us the whole truth about what had she been doing for the past two years and what happened with Inuyasha-kun. We were shocked and horrified to know that she went through all of that and didn't tell us about it, but we understood, because she didn't think that we'd actually believe it and we would probably go medieval on Inuyasha-kun and Melody, which would in turn get us first-class tickets to the hospital by Melody's hands. We were pissed off that she didn't tell us and about the Mark of Subjugation. We were so pissed off at Inuyasha-kun's sisters for what they've doing to Kagome-chan by treating her as if she's garbage and scum just because she's human, a reincarnated priestess, and came from a priestess family. Kagome-chan told us that she still loves him even though, he wanted nothing to do with her. We told her that she can always go to Hojo-kun, since he'd be so forgiving, but Kagome-chan still wanted to be with Inuyasha-kun and wanted to make up for what she's done to him. Kagome-chan told us that Inuyasha-kun wasn't the 'two-timer', she was! Kagome-chan said that she even though she claimed that she had no feelings for Koga or Hojo-kun, she couldn't hurt their feelings while it was a bit easier with Inuyasha-kun since he's jerk to her at times. Kagome-chan also went as far to show us the necklace that Inuyasha-kun gave her and we were stunned at its appearance and we can see why she loved Inuyasha-kun. Kagome-chan also found it hard to get near Inuyasha-kun with his sisters especially Melody getting in the way. We decided to help her with that by trying to separate Inuyasha-kun from his sisters, so we can talk to him and try to get him to listen and forgive Kagome-chan. But nothing seems to work with Melody's distrust toward us, since we're human and Kagome-chan's best friends."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Also, I attempted to buy four weeks worth of ramen to get Inuyasha to at least speak to me, but to my huge surprise, he dumped the ramen on the ground and destroyed them with his **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**. That pretty much discouraged me since ramen is Inuyasha's favorite and he just turned it down, easily. For months, Inuyasha still wasn't talking to me and it was getting real frustrating that he would be still mad for a simple mistake. He should have known that I would never really hurt him on purpose."

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Seeing on how Inuyasha-kun is with Kagome-chan, we couldn't bear to see her like this: trying to get some guy that would hold a grudge over a simple mistake, a little misunderstanding that even though had almost cost him his life, so, we decided to set him straight, but his sister, Melody, kept getting in our way. Fearing for our health, Kagome-chan apologized on our behalf to Melody, letting them go without a fight."

Kagome says, with a sigh, "It also got worse when I went to invite Inuyasha for Sota's twelfth birthday since Sota would love it for Inuyasha to be there."

_**Flashback; Five years ago in the Feudal Era**_

It was a cold chilly morning as Kagome trek through the woods to clear her head as the events from the previous months came to her head. She then took notice of a huge tree, known as the _Goshinboku_ or the Tree of Ages and as she got closer, she heard loud stabbing noises at the trunk, so she got even closer to find Inuyasha using his claws to take two branches from the tree. For the past months, Kagome begins to notice that Inuyasha, his family, his childhood friends, Kagura, Ayame, Kohaku, and Karan were working on something which she had no idea what it was seeing on how they wouldn't tell her as well as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. After he got down to the ground, Inuyasha then notices Kagome walking towards him.

Inuyasha asks, with a cold sarcastic sneer, "Oh hi, Kagome, did you have fun with 'Koga-kun'? Because I spent some time with Kikyo!"

Kagome winches as she managed to stifle the sharp pain inside her heart. After all, Inuyasha was the one who was hurting and Inuyasha asks, coldly and sarcastically, "So did you come here to give me a few more 'sits'? Haven't had enough? Well, go ahead. I don't give a shit what you do. Oh wait, I forgot! You can't since I no longer have those damn beads around my neck!" Inuyasha then resumes his walk from Kagome, who is still reeling from the harsh covered words from Inuyasha's mouth.

Kagome then follows Inuyasha while calling out to him, "Listen, Inuyasha, I know that you're still mad at me or that you pretty much hate my guts, but I don't blame you. I hurt you, but I didn't mean too!" Inuyasha then sends her an icy glare filled with anger and disgust with a snarl to add.

Inuyasha says, with a cold harsh tone, "Funny, then why the hell is my bullshit radar going off! Go home to your precious Hobo, Kagome, or better yet, go to 'Koga-kun's' pack, since he's chosen you to be his precious fuckmate and you've chosen him as well!" Inuyasha then resumes walking away from Kagome.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, as tears come down her eyes from Inuyasha's harsh words, "You must think that I'm a real bitch and I don't blame you! I mean I believed lies, then took what was precious to you that was given by Zera-san and believed that you stole it from Koga-kun."

Inuyasha then speaks to Kagome, coldly, "It wasn't Ane-chan that gave me that pendant, but a good friend of mine when I was a little kid that I looked up to as an older sister gave me that pendant."

Kagome asks, surprised, "She did? What happened to her?"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "She died."

Kagome winches at this and she says, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Inuyasha says, with a cold scoff, "Well, you're not known to know a lot of things, Kagome."

Kagome winches at that and she calls out, in a pleading tone, "Listen, Inuyasha, I want you to know that Sota is having his twelfth birthday and would love it if you'd come! You can't just not come, just because of the actions of his stupid older sister!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "You're right about one thing: I'm not going to not go, because of what you did to me!" Soon enough, Inuyasha then leaps away from ground and uses his demonic agility to leave Kagome, who had her heart jerked from his icy and anger filled words as tears came from her eyes.

_**Flashback; On the night of Sota's birthday**_

Three weeks later, in Kagome's time period within her house, we find ourselves in the living area where there's a birthday banner that read 'Happy 12th Birthday, Sota!' written in various colors with many balloons in multiple colors with many kids Sota's age as well as a teenaged version of Eri and two more girls her and Kagome's ages there. The four girls are looking at Inuyasha and his sisters, who were helping Madoka and Sanosake, with the birthday cake with hats on their heads to cover their ears as Kagome's mother and grandfather came into the room. The birthday cake read 'Happy Birthday, Sota!' in various colors as well. So far, the four girls had no luck in getting Inuyasha alone with them with Inuyasha's sisters, blocking their way from them and Madoka helping them from getting the birthday party ready to getting a group picture with Melody getting between Inuyasha and Kagome.

One of the Kagome's friends with the short dark brown hair that was cut in a cute bob no different from a boy's says, in an annoyed tone, "This sucks! No matter what we do, Melody and Megumi-chan seem to know our every move!"

Eri says, with a sigh, "I know, Yuka-chan, and Madoka-san is helping them, which makes it harder!"

Kagome says, with a solemn sigh, "Thanks for the help, girls, but there's no way that they'll ever leave us alone."

Another one of Kagome's friends with the long wavy hair black hair says, with a smile, "Nonsense, Kagome-chan, we'll just going have to try harder! I mean, this has been going on for months and he's not willing to talk to you after a simple mistake. He's hardly even acknowledging the fact that you're trying to make amends and we have to make him see that way."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ayumi-chan!"

Madoka calls out, with a smile, "Okay, kids, the birthday cake is done!" Soon enough, everyone gather around the cake where they were twelve candles all lit up. After the birthday song was sung, Sota took a moment to think of his wish as Kagome glances at Inuyasha and his sisters, who bore serious glares on their faces, and if Kagome didn't imagine it, she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of pain, anger, and sorrow in their eyes. After Sota decided on his wish, he blew out his candles and everyone claps their hands.

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Well, my sisters and I have to get going now!"

Sota says, stunned, "Wait! You're leaving!"

Megumi tells Sota, with a plain tone, "I'm afraid so, Sota-kun! Ane-chan is expecting us home really soon!"

Sota says, with a sigh, "I guess that you really have to go." Sota says to Inuyasha, while displaying a silver army necklace, "By the way, Inuyasha-onii-chan, thanks for the army necklance!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Don't mention it, kid! Got to go!"

Ayumi says, in a whisper and seriously, "Damn it! They're leaving now!"

As Inuyasha and his sisters left the house after saying their goodbyes, Kagome then dashes out the door to their direction while ignoring the cold weather as the snow begins to fall. Kagome calls out, "Inuyasha, wait!" Inuyasha felt his wrist being grabbed by Kagome's desparate hands.

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Let go!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please! I need to talk to you! I know that you may hate me, but…!"

Inuyasha says, in a snarl with coldness, "What's there to talk about, Kagome! Huh! You and the others have ignored me as if I didn't exist and the only time you'd said anything to me is when you 'sit' me! Shippo threw my fish into the fire, but as always you defended him, and told me to 'sit' just for hitting him without hearing me out! You let that mangy wolf stay in our group without even hearing my thoughts about it, but just 'sitting' me! You even kissed that wolf in front of me! You only thanked him after I killed that three jewel shard boar, who caught you by its claws, and tended to that wolf's wounds over mine! A FULL WOLF YOUKAI OVER A HANYOU'S INJURIES! Then, you believed that I had stolen MY pendant from that wolf, who was the REAL theft in the first place! To add insult to injury, you 'sat' me over and over, while making me fall over to that river! You know that I thought that I did something wrong and I tried to make it better by giving you a bouquet of flowers, but you tore them up and told me to 'sit' TEN TIMES! Do you have any idea how much that only hurts, but TOTALLY EMBARASSES ME! There is nothing to talk about since you've already chosen that wolf or Hobo!"

Kagome calls out, pleadingly with tears coming down her eyes, "But I've chosen you! I love you and only you!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold and nasty tone, "Another more of your lies! Get the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha then throws Kagome away from him for her to hit the ground and Inuyasha and his sisters had already went down the well, leaving Kagome there, heartbroken again.

_**End Flashback**_

Right now, we find Marcus and the Digimon listening more to Kagome's story and Marcus says, surprised, "So, he just left! Just like that! Without even saying goodbye to you!"

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Well, we couldn't get to Inuyasha-kun without getting past his sisters and Madoka-san. As it stood, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, and I no longer saw Inuyasha-kun as a violet, abusive, two-timing boyfriend, but a coward for not confronting Kagome-chan. We understand that she nearly tried to kill her, but he should have known by now that she would never purposely hurt him."

Lunamon tells Kagome, "I take it that wasn't the end of the story!"

Kagome says, in reply, "No! Three days later, I got a real loud wake up call…and I do mean real loud…!"

_**Flashback; Five years ago**_

The next morning, three days after Sota's 12th birthday, we find Kagome sleeping on her bed in her room. Just then, there was a very loud yell which got Kagome to wake up, realizing that it was Sota's voice and she jumps out of bed, revealing yellow pajamas, dashes out of her room and towards her younger brother's room with the rest of her family following her.

Kagome calls out, worriedly getting into Sota's room, "Sota, what's wrong!" Sota with a pertifed look on his face, shows Kagome and her family the group picture from his birthday party.

Sota says, in a freaked out tone, "They're…gone! Inuyasha-onii-chan, Melody-onee-chan, and Megumi-onee-chan…! They're images are gone!"

Kagome and her family examined the picture, expecting to see Inuyasha and his sisters, but they were no where to be found and Sanosake says, stunned, "Holy smokes! Inuyasha-kun, Megumi-chan, and Melody-chan are gone!"

Madoka says, seriously, "But that's impossible! I know that we took a picture with them!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Inuyasha and his sisters! Something must have happened to them! I have to go to the Feudal Era! Something must have happened!"_ Without a care that she was wearing her pajamas, Kagome jolted out of her younger brother's room, down the stairs and towards the door while putting on the pink Time Traveling Haori that Melody made for her. Kagome didn't mind the bunch of snow on her bare feet and she goes to the well house. On extinct, Kagome then jumps into the well, which got her to the Feudal Era of Japan and she quickly got of the well, expecting to find her friends, but so far, she sees no body but snow.

Kagome says, perplexed, "That's weird!" Kagome then steps onto the snow which got her to shiver while cursing herself for not remember to bring shoes. Kagome then walks towards the direction of Keade's village while wanting to know what happened to Inuyasha and his sisters. As she got closer, an arrow flew close past her, causing her to yelp in shock, and she turns to see people with bows and arrows, pointing at her. Kagome yells out, seriously, "Hey, what are you guys doing!"

One of the villagers says, with a serious glare, "Who are you and what are you doing here in our lands!"

Kagome yells out, seriously, "What do you mean by that! You guys know who I am! Why are you all attacking me!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out in an elderly tone, "Who are you?" Kagome then turns to see an elderly version of Kikyo walking towards her.

The second villager says, with a bow, "Lady Kikyo, good morning! We found this oddly dressed girl her!"

Kagome took a double take at this as she got closer to the elderly Kikyo. Kagome notices that Kikyo's once long black hair has now turned grey with age as well as multiple wrinkles on her face and she wears a regular miko uniform with a cane in her left hand. Kagome says, confused, "Kikyo? Is that you?"

Kikyo says, with a serious glare, "Yes! You sound as if you know me from somewhere! Have we met somewhere?"

Another villager yells out, strongly, "Hey, get away from Lady Kikyo!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's impossible! Kikyo…she's…an…old woman! But how! She's supposed to be dead!"_

Just then, a familiar elderly female voice rings out, "What's going on here!" Everyone turn to see Kikyo's younger and elderly sister, Keade, who had her left eye healed.

Kagome exclaims, running after her, "Keade-obaa-chan! What's going on here! Why is Kikyo here and old! And how did your eye heal?"

Keade tells Kagome, "Hold your questions, child!"

Kikyo asks Keade, "Keade, you know this girl?"

Keade says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kikyo-onee-sama! We have must to talk about in the village." Later on, the group went to the village as Kagome hears multiple familiar voices behind her, calling out for her. Kagome turns to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku running towards her.

Kagome asks, curiously, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Koga says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but something is really weird!"

Kikyo asks Koga, with a serious glare, "What are you doing here, demon?"

Keade tells Kikyo, "Kikyo-onee-sama, calm yourself! I assure you that there is nothing for you to worry about!"

Kagome asks them, "Hey, do you know what happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo's eyes widened at that name as she looks at Kagome with interest.

Miroku replies, plainly, "No, we haven't!"

Keade says, in a plain tone, "Let's continue our business indoor from the bitter cold!" Soon enough, they went to Keade's hut as Keade makes stew enough for everyone and Kagome asks Keade, "Keade-obaa-chan! What's going on here? Why is Kikyo here in this world and she's old!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga looks at the elderly Kikyo, who is gathering bowls for the stew, and Miroku says, surprised, "Lady Kikyo! It can't be…!"

Sango says, seriously, "She was dead and brought into Kagome-chan's body!"

Shippo yells out, stunned, "And she's an old woman!"

Kikyo tells Sango, with a serious glare, "I'm not dead, yet, girl!"

Keade says, in a plain tone while stering the stew, "It is true! It seems that somehow time has been altered!"

Sango says, in a snarl, "Or someone's idea of a cruel joke!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "I'll start! This morning, I woke up in the Mushin's temple where I grew up and there I found my father and grandfather alive and well with no memories of Naraku in their minds or the Wind Tunnel curse."

Sango says, with a serious tone, "And that's the same as me! My father and my fellow villagers were still alive and with no memories of their deaths!"

Shippo says, seriously, "And the same with my father! He didn't even remembering being killed by the Thunder Brothers!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Furthermore, my comrades killed by Kagura are all alive with no memory whatsoever!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "But how! It's as if someone has altered time to erase the events that Naraku did and somehow Inuyasha and his sisters may be in great danger."

Miroku asks Kagome, "What do you mean, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "On my brother, Sota's, birthday party, we had a group picture with Inuyasha and his sisters and just this morning, images of Inuyasha and his sisters had vanished as if they were never there."

Sango asks Kagome, "And I take it that's not supposed to happen?"

Kagome says, with a shake of her head, "No!"

Kikyo asks Kagome, curiously, "Girl, you ask about this Inuyasha? Is he a dog hanyou in red and white?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "I understand red, but what's with the white?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Well, I do not know on what's going on, but fifty years ago, when I was young, I took care of an immobized bandit named Onigumo for quite some time. One day when I was gathering medical herbs, I've encountered a young woman and four dog hanyous with her with one of them a male hanyou revealing his name to be Inuyasha."

Miroku asks, curiously, "A young woman with Inuyasha?"

Kagome asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Well, Inuyasha told me about me that he knew about the Shikon Jewel and the bandit that I was nursing. I was real defensive about him and his three sisters with them being hanyous."

Kagome says, perplexed, "Three hanyou sisters, but Inuyasha only has two sisters that are hanyou himself with one sister being a full fledged demon!"

Kikyo says, shaking her head, "No! I'm positive that he had three hanyou sisters with him! They also told me that I should wish the Shikon Jewel far away, so it would never hurt anyone. I was real surprised that a half-demon would tell me to wish the Shikon Jewel away since with that, he could be a full fledged demon. He also told me that the bandit that I was harboring would be the very cause of the many disasters in the near future."

Kagome says, surprised, "Wait! Inuyasha told you that!"

Kikyo says, with a nod, "Yes! I didn't believe him since the bandit in question was currently immobile at the time, but Inuyasha did say that Onigumo will soon have his body devoured by countless of demons, thus, creating a truly evil hanyou named Naraku, who will cause many disasters if I don't wish the Shikon Jewel away or kill Onigumo, before he has a chance to become Naraku. After they provided me with the evidence, I believed them to know that Onigumo can not kept alive for the sake of this land, since one of the half-demons named Melody also told me that there will be people coming to this village, resembling a young monk with a 'loose hand', a female demon slayer wielding a large bomberang, a fox kit, and a girl around seventeen-years-old with long black hair, strange clothing, and Melody also said that this girl will have a 'real dumb expression on her face' with questions."

Kagome says, with an annoyed tone, "That's Melody, already!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Which means that those dogs know what's going on! I say we go to that half-breed loving poodle's castle and interrogate them!"

Miroku tells Koga, in a serious tone, "There's one problem! Zera has a barrier around her castle that regrets almost everyone with the exception for natural born half-demons. If anyone should enter, has to have Zera's permission. If we try to enter, then there's no doubt in my mind that we'll have our energy taken away. My guess is to protect the half-demon children from any attacks from humans or demons since with any desire to hurt them will have the human or demon energy to automatically zip and anything emiting priestess power will be instantly negated. Lady Kagome found that one out the hard way when she tried to use the Beads of Subjugation's power, but she couldn't activate it and Inuyasha couldn't remove it. The only way to get through is with a cancelation stone made by Melody and Melody never gave us any with her distrust toward us or have our hands cuffed by the cancelation stone that Melody made. Melody had those things placed on her hands."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "But still, we need to speak with Zera since she may know something about this, but Kirara is with Kohaku."

Just then, a high-pitched male voice rings out, "I'll help!" Just then, a human sized raccoon with a white and purple kimono came in and Miroku says, with a smile, "Hachi, just the demon that I wanted to see!"

Hachi says, with a smile, "I'll take you to Zera's place!"

_**Flashback; at the entrance to Zera's castle**_

Soon enough, Hachi, as a giant yellow gourd, flew near a transparent red barrier and transforming back to his regular form with Kagome and the others jumping off his back.

Just then, Kohaku's voice rings out, "Ane-ue, what are you doing here?" Everyone turns to see Kohaku and Kirara walking towards them.

Sango says, surprised, "Kohaku, what's going on? All of the people that Naraku killed are back to life with no memories of their deaths."

Kohaku says, with a sigh, "I knew that would be the reason why you've came here!"

Kagome asks Kohaku, "Kohaku-kun, you know something about this, right?"

Kohaku says, in reply, "Yes! This is all Lady Zera's doing!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "I knew it!"

Miroku asks, seriously, "Do you know where Zera is?"

Just then, a teenaged girl's voice rings out, "Kohaku-kun, what's going on here?" Everyone turns to see teenaged versions of Kotori, Yukiko, Sonoko, Korvo, Suzame, and new dog hanyou with them walking towards them.

This dog hanyou looks similar to Inuyasha/Fifth Tsukikage, except that he had long black hair flows down to three-quarters behind his back, two black dog ears coming out from the top of his scalp, and brown eyes along with claws instead of fingers on his hands. He was wearing a dark violet tunic shirt and black pants as well his bare feet were clawed.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Demons!"

Suzame asks, with a serious glare, "Who are you all?"

Sango asks, while getting to her weapon, "That's the question that we're going to ask you!"

Miroku asks them, with a serious glare, "What are you doing at this castle?"

Kotori says, in reply, "This castle belongs to my sister, Zera!"

Kagome asks Kotori, "Zera-san is your sister?"

Korvo asks, with a serious glare, "What are you here for? I hope that it's not to make trouble with these kids!"

Miroku tells Korvo, "Wait! I think that there's a big misunderstanding here! We thought that you must be demons causing trouble around this castle where there's innocent children."

Yukiko says, with a serious glare, "No way! Korvo-onii-chan would never do that! I think that Zera-onee-chan would trust her own husband with these kids!"

Kagome and the others gape in shock at this and Shippo yells out, shocked, "Her husband!"

Miroku says, perplexed, "I didn't think that Zera would have already mated!"

Koga says, seriously, "What I don't understand is that how would that cold hearted poodle know about love after what she and that half-breed prankster always treated Kagome."

Kotori says, drawing out her sword, "Leave this place now! I don't want to fight you all, but if here to cause trouble, then I would have no choice! Ow!" She slaps the side of her neck and a familiar groan come when she does so. Just then what looks like Myoga lands in her right hand and Kotori says, with a perplexed tone, "Myoga-jii-chan!"

Myoga then regains shape and he tells Kotori, "Greetings, Lady Kotori!"

Miroku asks, curiously, "Myoga, do you know what's going on?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "I certainly do!"

The Inuyasha look-a-like asks Myoga, curiously, "Hey Myoga-jiji! You know these humans!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes, I do, Renta! These are the people that your wife had spoken off!"

Renta says, pointing at Kagome, "Oh so, you must be the backstabbing miko that Me-chan told us off!"

Kagome winches at this and Koga says, with a serious glare, "Hey watch it!"

Suzame says, with a serious glare, "You better not have come here to cause Inu-chan anymore grief than he has coming from you people! He's a lot happy now with his life and don't need you people to make it turn to the worse!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "I must certainly agree!" Everyone looks to see a younger version of the present Izayoi, dressed in a Kage cloak and hat walking towards them.

Kagome steps forward and she yells out, seriously, "That can't be! Sesshomaru isn't stupid enough to pull the same trick twice!"

Sango asks Kagome, "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "This woman…it has to be unmother or something similar, because she has Inuyasha's mother's face!"

Myoga tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "That's really Lady Izayoi!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "But Inuyasha's mother has been dead since he was a child!"

Koga says, with a serious glare, "So, we got ourselves an imposter! I'll take care of her!" Koga then charges towards Izayoi and as he got closer to strike her with his left claw, Izayoi reveals the hilt of her sword and in a blink of an eye, she appears behind Koga with her back turned.

Izayoi tells Koga, coldly, "Be gone! I don't want to kill if I don't need to." Just then, a large cut is formed on Koga's left arm causing blood to spill from it and Koga to yelp in pain as he falls to his knees to hold his wound.

Ginta yells out, shocked, "Koga!"

Miroku says, in a shocked tone, "It happened in an instant!"

Kagome says, with a serious glare, "That only proves that she's just an imposter! No human would have that ability unless enhanced with a jewel shard, but she doesn't have any jewel shards!"

Sango tells Kagome, "You forget that Inuyasha had jewel shards with him, but you didn't sense any shards on him, because of Melody's potions."

Kohaku tells Sango, "Lady Izayoi isn't using jewel shards or any other magic, except for her own skills. What you just experienced was **Flash Step** and Lady Izayoi is a master of it."

Miroku says, perplexed, "**Flash Step**?"

Kohaku says, in a serious tone, "Shunpo or **Flash Step** is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps."

Kagome says, seriously, "But she's an imposter! Even if she's really Inuyasha's mother, then she wouldn't be this young looking! She's more like in her mid-twenties!"

Koga says, with a snarl while slowly standing up, "All more the reason to finish her!"

Izayoi tells Koga, in a flat serious tone, "Apparently, I didn't make myself clear! I spared you and told you to be gone."

Suzame says, in a low tone, "Apparently, Ze-chan was right about this wolf demon! He's just plain too stupid to know when to give up!"

After hearing this, Izayoi turns around and she tells Koga, with a serious glare, "I see! So, you're the one that my son had told me so much about!" Izayoi then draws her sword out and places it toward her face in a downside up position with the point up.

Sonoko asks Izayoi, curiously, "Lady Izayoi, are you seriously using THAT technique on this weakling?"

Izayoi says, with a serious glare, "I'm just making sure that no one disrespects my boy and walks away with it, unscathed. **Scatter Senbonzakura**!" Soon enough, the blade of Izayoi's sword glows pink and separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, resembling cherry blossoms, leaving only the sword's handle in Izayoi's hand. The 'cherry blossoms' then surrounds Koga, causing multiple slash wounds to appear all over his body, causing Koga to howl in pain.

Hakkaku yells out, horrified, "Koga no!" As blood was spilt on the ground, Koga then falls onto his back.

Shippo says, shocked, "What was that!"

Sango says, in a surprised tone, "I didn't see the attack until I saw all those slash wounds on Koga!"

Kohaku tells Sango, "That's the power of Lady Izayoi's Senbonzakura zanpakuto. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals and they can cut through anything, even solid steel." Soon enough, the 'cherry blossoms' appear on Izayoi's handle, forming back into the blade.

Izayoi says, in a serious tone, "I didn't kill him! Just did my son a favor for doing that if I should ever see him."

Kagome asks Myoga, "Myoga-jii-chan, what's going on?"

Myoga says, while clearing his throat, "Well, now, I must inform you about Lord Inuyasha's true objective as well as the great plan that Lady Zera had made. You see, there's a spell that reverses time to any place the caster chooses called Time Reversal. There are things that were needed like huge chunk of spiritual power belonging to a priestess, the Shikon Jewel, and huge amounts of demon energy as well as aluminium and copper."

Sango asks, curiously, "You're saying that the reason behind of Zera's planning was because of this!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Indeed! This is what Lady Zera and the others were planning! To erase certain events from happening, again, a second time. I guess that I should start from the beginning where you met Lady Kotori. You see, she's Lord Inuyasha's youngest twin sister."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Youngest twin, but I thought that…!" On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku helped Koga onto his feet, despite his wounds, and Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "Inuyasha has another sister that he didn't tell us about!"

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "We all believed her to be dead, but in reality, she was alive the entire time while living in a human village, but not from this world nor your world, Kagome, but in a world where humans and monsters lived in harmony. Lady Kotori did say that she was kidnapped and knocked out real hard and when she came to, she told us that she didn't have her demonic powers with her, but lived as a human girl named Holly. The world that Lady Kotori had spoken of had similar monsters like a Golem, Tiger, Hare, and Suezo."

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "No way! You mean that Kotori was in a Monster Rancher world for years!"

Shippo asks Kagome, "Monster Rancher?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "It's a video game that my brother, Sota, is into."

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "I had no idea! Anyway, this happened before Lady Izayoi was murdered by a pack of thugs."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I find it hard to believe that someone like Lady Izayoi would fall to a pack of regular thugs, seeing how she handled Koga."

Myoga says, with a nod, "That's right! The people that were responsible for Lady Izayoi's death were not human, in fact, they used spiritual energy as the base of their attacks and had strange uniforms. After the night of the attack, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters had their hearts take a nasty blow, especially Lady Melody. Deciding to protect themselves, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters went to Lady Zera for training. They spent the rest of their childhood with their half-demon friends like Yukiko, Sonoko, and Renta while under the care of Suzame and Korvo, who Lord Inuyasha look up to as older siblings. Yukiko, Sonoko, and Renta were Lord Inuyasha and his sisters' best friends as well as Lady Junko's friends almost like brother and sister."

Kagome asks Myoga, "What happened next?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "Later on, one of their friends, Yukiko, was wondering in the woods and encountered three human boys, which they got their fathers, and lied about Yukiko attacking them. Of course, the fathers believed the words from their sons and didn't listen to Yukiko, since she was a half-demon child, and hired a priestess named Nula to kill her. One day, Yukiko, after getting lost again, encountered Nula, who had a special spare made from Gamigiri and went to attack Yukiko, while not believing a word that came from her mouth. Luckily, she was saved by Korvo as well as Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko, but she was wounded by the Gamigiri and if she was wounded again, then she'll be dead. Nula goes in to attack Korvo, but he quickly dodges, however, that was Nula's plan all along, so he'd be out of the way she kills the hanyou children. Lady Melody got in front of the attack, but Yukiko gets her out of the way for Nula's spear to stab her in the chest, killing her."

Kagome says, horrified, "That's so sad!"

Koga asks Kagome, with a weak snort, "Why are you so sad? Don't forget that this is the same girl that always accuses you of 'bullying' her brother without hearing your side of the story first and treated you like garbage just because you happened to be human and a miko!"

Myoga tells Koga, with a serious tone, "Don't be so sure about that! In fact, Lady Melody, Lady Junko and Lady Zera were never so cold-hearted toward others, even humans and priestesses. They had very big hearts just as Kagome."

Shippo tells Myoga, drolly, "I find that hard to believe, Myoga! All of us, except for Inuyasha, Megumi, Zera, and Katsuhiro had experienced Melody's, Junko's, and Zera's cruelty toward us."

Kagome tells Myoga, "I'm guessing that Izayoi-san's and Yukiko's death was only the beginning."

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid that Lady Izayoi's death was only the beginning for Lord Inuyasha's and his sisters' pained hearts, since she was the first human that has ever loved them, unconditionally, and Lady Kotori's apparent deaths. Yukiko's death was just as painful to send Lady Melody to the edge as she goes in to take Nula's life in revenge with her little claws with the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** that she learned from Lady Zera as well as the fathers of the boys that lied about Yukiko attacking the human boys. This was the only time that Lady Melody had regreted her actions controlled by her anger. Sonoko never blamed Lady Melody for her older twin sister's death since Yukiko would never want a friend of hers to die. You can only image how Lady Melody felt to watch one of her best friends die."

Sango says, surprised, "I had no idea! It kind of gets me to understand a little bit on how Melody must have felt as a child to have your best friend die in front of you."

Kagome says, solemnly, "I know."

Myoga says, in a serious tone, "There's more to the story I'm afraid! You see, after eight years, Lord Inuyasha and his sisters grew up to their adolescent stages where the male hanyous greatly admired Lady Melody and Lady Megumi since they grew up to be quite beautiful, but Lady Melody didn't know it at the time that she was falling in love with Renta and Renta the same too. The two started a relationship and later wanted to be together for the rest of their lives. On the meanwhile, Lady Zera soon fell in love with Korvo with Korvo doing the same toom with the hanyous to take care of, they couldn't do the mating ritual. One winter's night, everything went south since it took a very big blow to their hearts. After Lady Junko's and Lord Katsuhiro's apparent deaths and Lady NekitaKariba's betrayal, there was another priestess taking lives of hanyou children accusing them of actions that they never did, some of them were Lady Melody's good friends. Anyway, when Lady Zera, Lord Kenochi, Suzame, Lord Inuyasha, Renta, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko came back from getting wood for the fire, they found the slain bodies of the hanyou children lying all over the castle and it was revealed to be Vitani, another priestess and Nula's younger sister, who wanted revenge against Lady Melody, who killed her sister. Image their surprise and horror that the one that killed their friends was the one that they've trusted and looked up to as a hero."

Miroku says, perplexed, "Hero? You don't mean that…!"

Myoga says, with a solemn sigh, "Yes! Vitani had help in the form of Korvo!"

Kagome asks, horrified, "But why?"

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "Korvo accused the children of taking Lady Zera away from him as his future mate. Lady Zera was completely heartbroken by this that she was unable to move from the shock of being betrayed by the one that she loved and would want to spend the rest of her life with him. Fueled with anger, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Megumi, and Sonoko charged after Vitani. Korvo tries to defend Vitani, but Suzame attacks him rapidly. It was a horrible fight with the lives of Renta, Sonoko, and Suzame taken right in front of their eyes. In revenge, Lady Melody then took Vitani's life, but it didn't help things with how she had lost the rest of her best friends. In a last ditch effort, Sonoko transferred her powers as a hanyou to Lady Melody in a Fusion to become stronger, so she can take revenge against the humans and priestesses since they were to blame for Lady Melody's best friends' deaths. That was the final straw that broke the camel's back with Lady Melody's loss of faith in the human race as well as Lady Zera's growth of her hatred toward the priestesses. Lady Zera had cut all ties with Korvo, banishing him away from her lands."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "And Zera-san, Megumi-chan, and Melody became priestess hunters and Melody and Megumi-chan killing any human that got in their way, right?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "Indeed! They started this action around spring when they took their revenge against the village where the human boys that lied about Yukiko attacking them by taking their lives. Lord Inuyasha was horrified that his sisters were becoming unrepented murderers, so when Lady Zera, Lady Melody, and Lady Megumi were out killing priestesses in the land, Lord Inuyasha left the castle in hopes that he's never found by them, so he can clear his head, which took about a hundred years until he met up with them when he met the priestess, Kikyo."

Sango says, with a plain tone, "I had no idea that they went through all that! Betrayal and having their friends killed by the one that they've trusted."

Shippo says, plainly, "I'm actually finding it hard to believe that Melody actually had a lover."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "That would explains why she's rejected every one of Feng's advances."

Miroku tells Sango, in a serious tone, "It's not easy moving on when the that you loved was lost in death and you may become bitter! Even if it took over one hundred years, the death of Renta still probably remains fresh in her mind and makes it nearly impossible for Melody or Zera, after the loss of her best friend, to let go of their anger and hatred towards priestesses."

Koga yells out, seriously, "But just because of the actions of one priestess, doesn't mean that they have to be so cynical and distrusting towards Kagome! That priestess, Vitani, was the one that killed their friends, not her! She wasn't even conceived when that happened!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "They don't see it that way! Even the good that Lady Kagome has done, Zera and Melody won't see her anything more than garbage and with what happened earlier, will not make it any easier to change her mind. Ever since then, Melody hated humans with the exception of her human mother, even more especially priestesses, which made her not get along with Lady Kagome or Lady Kikyo. She even beats up human bandits almost to the brink of death."

Myoga says, with a nod, "Ever since, Lady Melody's hatred towards humans has skyrocketed from eighty percent to ninety-nine percent along with the human and demon race which she dubs as 'full blood trash'! Only Lady Izayoi, Lady Junko, Lord Katsuhiro, Lady Zera, Suzame, and Lord Kenochi fall in the one percent of the humans and demons that she cares and trusts fully."

Kagome asks Myoga, "Myoga-jii-chan, was that the reason why they went with this plan? So, they can see their friends again."

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes! Of course, to prevent Naraku from being born or prevent the Shikon Jewel to cause pain towards others. What happened that night had affected them in many ways that no one can imagine. Also, they found out the truth behind Korvo's 'betrayal', apparently, he was forced into killing those children since Vitani made his human aunt sick and threatened to kill her if he doesn't help her get to Lady Zera's castle to kill the hanyou children. This was found out when Korvo was killed by Naraku to gain a jewel shard and Lady Zera's fury increased threefold to where she wanted Naraku dead by any means and a great deal of guilt was placed on them for hating Korvo without knowing what really happened. During this time, Lady Zera and Lady Melody have all been mated with Renta and Korvo with children of their own! Plus, Lord Sesshomaru has already mated with Kagura with a child of their own as well."

Kagome says, surprised, "Sesshomaru and Kagura are together!"

Myoga says, with a plain tone, "There's more to the story, but Lord Inuyasha ordered me to show you to the village that he's living in to reveal more about his reasons for this plan."

Hachi places a leaf on his head and turns back to his giant gorad and he calls out, "Hop on!" On the meanwhile, Izayoi bit on her right thumb, performed ninja hand sighs, and she calls out, slamming her right hand onto the ground, "**Summoning Jutsu**!" Just then, in a large poof of smoke, a giant falcon appears in front of Izayoi.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "That's a large bird!"

The falcon asks Izayoi, in a mascinline tone, "You're going back to the village, Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi says, with a nod, "Yes, I am, Pell!" Soon enough, Izayoi jumps onto the falcon, Pell, as well as Suzame, Korvo, Kotori, Sonoko, and Yukiko and Pell begins to flap his wings to take flight with Hachi following them with Inuyasha's former comrades along with the wolf demons as well as an injured Koga. It wasn't long until Izayoi found out that she was being followed and she calls out to Hachi, "Why are you all following us?"

Just then, Myoga then jumps toward Izayoi's right shoulder and he tells her, "Lady Izayoi, your son has ordered me to fetch them, so he can have a word with them."

Izayoi says, in a plain tone, "He did? I hope that they're prepared for what's to be expected from him."

_**Flashback; In front of a far away village**_

Right now, we find ourselves in front of an entrance of an almost advanced village for the Fuedal Era where we find Pell landing and disappearing while Hachi does the same, except he transforms back to his regular form.

Ginta asks, curiously, "Where are we?"

Myoga replies, in a plain tone, "This is the Village Hidden in the Neo-Moonlight."

Kagome says, perplexed, "Neo? As in New?"

Myoga says, with a sigh, "It was destroyed for many years until it was rebuilt with Lady Izayoi serving as the Fourth Tsukikage."

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "Okaa-chan!" Everyone turns to see Megumi running toward her mother with Inuyasha, Zera, and Kenochi following her with both Megumi and Inuyasha wearing white sleeveless haoris similar to the Soul Reaper captains from Bleach, except that they had black crescent moons on the back with silver white scarves around their necks and Inuyasha having white socks and sandals on his feet. Zera and Kenochi wearing similar haoris as their present selves have.

Zera asks Korvo, with a loving smile, "How were the children, dear?"

Korvo says, with a smile, "They were a bit rough and noisy, but we managed to quiet them down."

Izayoi asks Inuyasha, pointing at her sons former friends, "Inuyasha, was it you, who invited these people here?"

Inuyasha says, glaring at them, "As soon as I'm finished with my business with them, I'll send them away." Inuyasha then makes his way to the people that he once called friends as they stare at him with confusion.

Sango asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what's going on here? And what are you wearing?"

Inuyasha says, in a flat icy monotone voice, "I'm sure that you people have many questions to know what's going on and if you'd follow me to the castle, then I'll tell you! The less time I spent with you all, the better." With that, Inuyasha then turns away from them as he walks ahead toward the entrance of the village with his former friends following him while Ginta and Hakkaku carry Koga on their shoulders.

_**Flashback; At the castle**_

As Inuyasha's former friends follow Inuyasha, Sonoko, Zera, and Megumi toward the castle, they were wondered and surprised about the village as the walk past small bridges, dumpling shops, and many other places that they would never see in regular villages as well as many other peace loving demons and humans living together in harmony and peace. Right now, the group head into a large Feudal style castle and toward a large living area where they sat down on the ground as Inuyasha, Sonoko, Zera, and Megumi remained standing.

Koga asks Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Okay, mutt, you said that you'll explain the craziness around us, so talk! What the hell is happening! For starters, why did you and your sisters do to time, itself?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Well, the reason why we did is because we believed that there were things that deserved to be changed."

Zera says, in a serious tone, "What you've experience was the effects of my Time Reversal spell, where we had to get a certain amount of tools needed for it to happen. The spell needed the lives of thousand of mikos as well as powers from a powerful priestess which is where either Kikyo or this noisy brat, here, came in immense about of youki, and other items of copper, glass, and aluminium. Melody's Miko and Youkai Schneider was one of the essential items needed since it had a mixture of Kikyo's and Naraku's powers. Of course, you all had to be completely fooled for the plan to be a success by Melody's **Kanzen Saimin**."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I didn't agree much with sacrificing priestesses' lives for the plan to be successful, but I needed to see the faces of my TRUE friends, again, so much that I had to sacrifice being a full fledged demon to get that wish, so I suggested using the Shikon Jewel as a substitute for their lives. Since the jewel was used for Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell, it was sent to another dimension where it can't be used by evil beings with demon blood. Should a demon or hanyou so much as touches the jewel, then the purifying energies of Ane-chan, Kagome, and Kikyo will instantly obliterate it and far away so no human can get to it. Granted that we could only travel toward the day before my sixth birthday, which was more satisfying to get to see them back. After the jewel was used, it was sent to another dimension, so it can never be used for evil on any being with a demonic aura. So, we went to work with preventing my mother's death and Kotori's kidnapping from those bastards with the weird uniforms. What we didn't expect was my mother's past and abilities."

Miroku asks, curiously, "What past and abilities?"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Before any one of us were born, there was a village where ninjas were trained to take on missions of killing bothersome demons that not even demon slayers like the ones from your friend, Sango's, village could take on without any help and they had a special power to do it as well. The village where the ninjas were from was the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, that's where my mother was originally from."

Kagome asks, surprised, "Wait! Your mother is a ninja!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "That's right! My mother came from an elite family clan called the Tsukisaru clan."

Sango yells out, shocked, "The Tsukisaru clan! You're from that clan!"

Kagome asks Sango, "You've heard of it?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "My father told me stories about it! They're considered to be very powerful warriors with great strength and speed as well as mystical abilities."

Ginta asks Sango, "What kind of abilities?" Just then, Megumi went over to Kagome and Shippo and plucks pieces of hair from their heads, causing them to yelp in pain.

Shippo yells out, annoyed, "Hey what's the idea?" Soon enough, the hair were absorbed by Megumi's skin, which caught everyone's interest, and it was a big shock when in Megumi's right hand was a familiar green flame. Shippo yells out, shocked, "But that's my **Foxfire**!"

Hakkaku asks, perplexed, "Is it Fusion?"

Inuyasha tells Hakkaku, "Not quite! You see, my mother had a genetic power called a Kekkai Genkai and from my understanding there's many other Kekkai Genkais in the world. If I'd known about that, then I wouldn't waste my time with you people and the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha's former friends winch at this and Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "What my mother had are two legendary Kekkai Genkais only from the Tsukisaru clan. One of them is known as _Kyushu soshite Taigen Suru no Subete_ or Absorption and Embodiment of All, but it is also known as _Tengoku-teki na Taigen Suru_ or 'Celestial Embodiment'. It allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just be absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that ninja clan that you copied it from as well as other techniques." Inuyasha then forms a big fireball in his right hand, which brough shocked looks on his former friends.

Miroku says, with a shocked tone, "That's one of Feng's attacks, isn't it!"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile while negating the ball, "That's right, bonzo! You see, my mother has a nickname called the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' because of her master of the Flash Step. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Ofukuro did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her."

Hakkaku says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "Okaa-chan excels in medical ninjutsu, ninjutsu and hand-to-hand combat. She is hailed as the world's strongest and most beautiful kunoichi. In her time, no one could stand equal to her in terms of combat and medical prowess. Okaa-chan is the only ninja who could spike a drink without a shinobi knowing it and is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, capable of using an S-rank seal as the basis for healing techniques. She has great skills at Genjutsu, able to bind multiple targets at once. Okaa-chan can also convert her chakra into electricity. With a quick strike behind an opponent's neck she is capable of sending electric waves into the opponent's nervous system. This then scrambles the electric signals within them and disrupts the way their body moves, such as attempting to move the right hand would cause the left leg to move instead, and so on."

Myoga says, in a plain tone, "Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi. During the age of twenty, she was given a top S-rank mission that she needed to fight on her own because no one else can even attempt this mission. The mission was: To fight and slay a powerful Dog Demon that's believe to have attacked a human village."

Kagome asks, stunned, "A Dog Demon? You mean that…?"

Myoga says, with a nod, "Yes. Her mission was to kill Lord Inu no Taisho, the demon father of Lord Inuyasha, Lady Melody, Lady Megumi, and Lord Kotori as well as Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Zera, and Lord Kenochi. Usually, a ninja village was never given a mission to slay a demon. It was usually left to demon slayer villages like Sango's village. But Lord Inu no Taisho was a demon among demons. One of the four great demon rulers and people knew that not even demon slayers would have a chance. Lady Izayoi took the mission without hesitation as a loyal ninja would and set off to do her duty. After a long trek, Lady Izayoi found Lord Inu no Taisho and the Great Demon Dog was surprised to see a human female challenge him and didn't think much of Lady Izayoi at first even through he found her beauty to be captivating. Imagine his surprise when Lady Izayoi blasted him with a powerful jutsu that knocked Lord Inu no Taisho to the ground on his side. Immediately, a great battle began between Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho as the two of them tried to defeat each other. The mountains shook, the earth quaked, and the forests all around exploded into dust and flames from the powerful attacks that both of them launched against each other. The two of them were nearly equal in power and ability."

Kagome says, amazed, "Inuyasha's mother fought his father in an equal fight!"

Myoga says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "The second and final Kekkai Genkai that the Tsukisaru clan has is the Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai. Here's a demonstration: **Bakudo number one: Sai**!" Inuyasha then points his friends at Koga and his men, which gets them to have their arms to lock behind their backs.

Sango yells out, shocked, "What the hell!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "You lousy mutt! What did you do to me!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "It's a paralysis that's meant to lock arms behind your opponent's backs. **Release**!" Soon enough, the paralysis is removed and Koga yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "I'm going to kill you!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha, who points at him.

"**Bakudo number sixty one: Rikujōkōrō**!"

Inuyasha then shoots yellow light from his fingers, which were formed into six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Koga's waist, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Koga yells out, trying to move, "What's this! What the hell did you do to me now!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "That was another one of my Bakudo or restrain spells, wolf! There is another from my Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai called Hado or Way of Destruction, but we're indoors and Ofukuro would kill me if I tried to use it here. With the Soul Reaper Kekkai Genkai, my life-span is greatly extend to nearly thousand of years, even though I can age and die of natural causes or as a result of physical injury as regular humans with great physical endurance and has the skill called Hoho, which Flash Steps falls to as well as to gain spiritual power, which isn't the same as a priest's or a priestess' spiritual power. This spiritual power can be used for destruction. Now, last thing that makes my family so strong is the Saiyan DNA genetic trait. It increases a human's strength and energy anytime he or she does intensive training, but the main difference is that it's a much more accelerated rate and greater magnitude than a regular human. As an additional evolutionary survival trait, once anyone with Saiyan DNA recovers from physical injuries incurred from a battle, especially those that are life-threatening, that person will a huge power increase which is called a zenkai. Sort of like how a human body develops anti-bodies after the body recovers from a viral infection. Now, if it can do that much for a human, then imagine how strong I am with that including my demon blood that I got from my old man."

Shippo says, amazed, "That's amazing! Coming back from a mortal wound even stronger!"

Miroku asks, in a curious tone, "But if you had this kind of power, then how come you didn't even display it before?"

Inuyasha says, with a droll tone, "My ninja abilities as well as Nee-chan's, Megumi's, and Kotori's, was sealed away because when we were just infants. Our chakra was increasing so rapidly because of our demon blood and if it grew out of control, our bodies would have exploded from the immense energy and ending our lives. So, Ofukuro sealed up our chakra and Kekkai Genkais until we were old enough to handle it. It wouldn't have been long since half-demons like us grew at a normal human rate until around the start of your early teenage years. The only ones that knew about this were my old man, Myoga-jiji, Saiya-jiji, and Totosai-jiji! Of course, Nee-chan and I drilled our fists to Myoga-jiji's and Totosai-jiji's heads from keeping our powers a secret from us. In a while, I was able to receive my Tetsusaiga after my training of my Kekkai Genkais were over and able to retrieve my attacks from **Wind Scar** to **Meido Zangetsuha**."

Miroku tells Inuyasha, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha, Myoga told us about your past and the real reason why Melody, Megumi, and Zera hated priestesses and no matter how much Lady Kagome tried, Melody or Zera wouldn't accept her. A priestess murdered your friends and every hanyou child at Zera's castle."

Inuyasha says, with a snarl, "Based on a pack of lies, bonzo! Renta, Sonoko, and Yukiko never deserved to die based on lies made up by stupid humans and the priestess didn't even ask our side, just accused us of attacking and stealing from their houses. The never deserve to have their lives taken away like that unfairly and how badly it affected Nee-chan and Ane-chan! Luckily, with Ofukuro's help, that tragedy never happened again! If there's one thing that I hate the most is people, who lie…" Inuyasha says, while glaring at Kagome, "…and those who accepts that lie without hearing the other side of the story from the person that he or SHE should have known better. Sound familiar, Kagome?"

Kagome winches at this and Megumi says, in an angered snarl, "Those humans wrongfully stole the happiness from Onee-chan with Re-chan, before, and they were going to marry and start a life if it hadn't been for the lies about us! It really pissed us off, greatly, that Ane-chan, Onee-chan, and I wanted revenge by wiping out every priestess in this world so no half-demon would suffer by having their lives taken away from them and kill anyone that got in the way! Now, you understand why I can never forgive you guys for believing lies about Onii-chan! When I heard what Kagome-chan had said about Onii-chan being a two-timer with her and Kikyo, I got the same feeling that I experienced after seeing my friends die! I was hurt and betrayed by her since I really believed that she was better than those other priestesses or humans, but she proved herself to be no better than the humans that we've met and the same goes you guys as well! I hoped that Onii-chan had survived because I didn't want to lose another one of my loved ones based on lies! I couldn't take it, again!" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had guilt-ridden looks on their faces after hearing this with their heads hung low in shame.

Sango says, with guilt, "I'm…sorry! I never knew…!"

Shippo says, solemnly, "Yeah! I didn't mean to hurt…!"

Inuyasha roars out, nastily to his former friends and wolf demons, "Too late now, runt! And now, since I've given all that I want to give you, backstabbing assholes…GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY CASTLE GROUNDS OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU ALL OUT PERSONALLY!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, nervously, "Can't we talk about this?"

Sonoko roars out at Miroku, "What's there to talk about, bonzo? You betrayed Inu-chan and there is nothing else to be spoken of! You've proven that you're no better than the humans from our childhood!"

Sango says, in a pleading tone, "We had no idea what happened in your past! If we'd known about it, then…!"

Inuyasha sneers and he exclaims, angrily, "…then what! You wouldn't do that! Suppose if I didn't lose my REAL friends based on a pack of lies, Sango, huh! Would you and the others have treated me like I don't have feelings of my own when people, who I would give my life to, suddenly turns their backs to me and accuses me of lying or betraying them! You people, especially Kagome, betrayed me! Simple and easy! Now, get the hell out or get thrown out painfully!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Be glad that I've spared your lives out of love for Inuyasha, if you already forgotten. Personally, I'd like to kill you all very slow and painful! Seeing that I happen to respect Inuyasha's feelings to the best of my ability, even though, I may create boundaries for his own good."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she tries to tell him, pleadingly, "Inuyasha…please…give me a second chance! I know I screwed up, but it won't happen again! I swear!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold glare, "It's a little too late for that, Kagome. Now, go home!"

Shippo exclaims, solemnly and pleadingly, "How can it be too late, Inuyasha! The only one that should be punished is me! I screwed up you and Kagome's relationship! If you want, you can hit me as much as you want! Please, give Kagome another chance!"

Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "What part of 'too late' didn't you understand, runt: the 'too' or the 'late'! Now, get out!"

Sango yells out to Inuyasha, seriously and angrily, "Inuyasha, that's not fair! How many times that you've screwed up with Kagome-chan and she ends up forgiving you!"

Inuyasha yells at Sango, nastily, "Well, at least I don't lie about Kagome nor lie about her like she's been doing to me! Why should I give her another chance where she does it again! Lies have ruined not only my life, but the lies of my sisters! Why should I be in a relationship with someone, who lies to make herself the victim, and never trusted or respected me! You care to explain that?" Just as Inuyasha's former friends tried to speak, Inuyasha says, coldly, "Oh too long of a pause! Now, get the hell out of my castle! Get the hell out off my castle grounds! Get the hell out of my village! And furthermore, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Just then, a young girl's voice rings out, "Otou-san!" Just then, coming into the room is an 8-year-old version of Yumi, dressed in a white kosode kimono with red stripes on the long sleeves with a matching color shitagi or undershirt underneath and red hakama as well as white socks and sandals, dashing toward Inuyasha and hugging his waist.

Inuyasha kneels down to Yumi and he asks her, lovingly, "Hey Yumi, did you have a good time in the academy?"

Yumi pulls back and she says, with a wide smile, "Yes Otou-san! I just couldn't wait to see you again!"

Shippo says, perplexed, "Otou-san? As in father?"

Miroku says, stunned, "Wait! Inuyasha…is this girl…"

Inuyasha says, with a wide smile, "Yep! This is my daughter, Yumi!"

Sango says, stunned, "Which means…!"

Just then, Junko's voice rings out, "Inu-chan!" Soon enough, Junko and Melody appears from the door wearing their similar haoris as their present versions with Melody wearing a silver white scarf around her neck and her white gloves and Junko went over to Inuyasha, hugs him and kisses him in the lips, which this broke Kagome's heart even more.

Koga asks, with a snarl, "And this coyate…you're married to her!"

Inuyasha says, with a smile and an arm around Junko's waist, "That's right, wolf! I've been married to Junko for the past fifty years as well as mate. They've been the most wonderful moments of my life!" Inuyasha tells Yumi, "Yumi, would you please leave! I have something to discuss!"

Yumi says, with a wide smile, "Okay Otou-san! I'll find Obaa-san!" Yumi then dashes away from the room as the unbelieveable stares from Inuyasha's former friends with Kagome, having a heartbroken look on her face.

Sango asks, with a bit of anger, "Inuyasha, do you know what you've d…!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "I should have known that you people would react this way! However, despite what you say, I'm with Junko because I love her!"

Melody says, with a snort while glaring at Kagome, "Yes and unlike some people…Ju-chan is pretty, loyal, and smart."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "So, is…!"

Junko yells out, nastily pointing at Kagome, "Her! Ha! Please! She nearly killed Inu-chan and believed a pack of lies from two people that don't respect him! Why else does Inu-chan doesn't want her anymore!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "I'm sure that if you'd…!"

Inuyasha yells at Miroku, nastily, "…talk about it! That's rich, bonzo! Real rich! Why would I want to be with someone who would believe lies, similar to the priestess that ruined my sisters' lives and killed everyone that I cared and loved based on false accusations and a pack of lies! I knew Sonoko, Yukiko, and Renta very well and they didn't deserve their deaths! They didn't deserve to have their lives taken away from them that way! That's why I supported Ane-chan's Time Reversal spell and helped out in any way possible that I can! And I deserve to be with REAL friends NOT fake friends like you people!"

Sango says, plainly, "We're sorry that we've haven't been the b…!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "It's too late, Sango! It's too late! This is what your siding with Kagome got you without thinking about my own feelings! I decided to give Junko a chance and grown to love her while beginning to see that she's more considerate to my feelings than Kagome ever has! Junko always fought for my honor when dealing with people like Koga or Shippo, while all I get from Kagome is 'Calm down, Inuyasha', 'Inuyasha, you're just being rude and insensitive', 'Inuyasha, go make up with him or her', or 'SIT BOY!'! Junko understands me more Kagome has ever been! Even though, she hated Kikyo, she understands that me seeing Kikyo is nothing more but business, but do you people see it! NO! You all gang up on me and tell Kagome I'm a two-timer and a jerk. No one ever thinks about my side! Whenever I go crashing to the ground because of those damn beads, nobody, except for my sisters or Junko, asked me if I was okay, no, you all just went to comfort Kagome, who doesn't have her face slammed to the ground. I, on the other hand, was always in serious pain whenever she does that. Not only was my face throbbing like hell, but my back was on fire. I swear I believed that I would die of being sat before old age! Do you know why the wench decided to sit me? All because I disagreed with her! I can't have my own opinion. It's like her way or no way. I'm never right to them. If Kagome wanted to stop and rest, and I happened to think it wasn't time, I was criticized. Then, when I tried to communicate to you _why_ we had to keep moving, I WAS FUCKING SAT! I was sick of it and I had to keep my face down, most of the time, knowing I would be disgusted when I looked at you bastards. You all just sided with her, no matter how ridiculous the situation, and I was always wrong. And, if I should happen to be right, because sometimes I am, nobody recognizes it. You people just act like the argument never happened. But when I'm wrong, I never hear the end of it. And then, there's this thing about Kikyo. Yes, I go to visit her, but it's all about business and Junko understands this. Of course, I tried to tell you guys this, and that I had no romantic interest in Kikyo what so ever, and the feeling is mutual, but you people never want to listen. You people have some silly notion that I run to Kikyo because I love her. You people claim to be my friends, yet they know so little about me, and are quick to accuse of me nonsense. But ho, when I try to explain, you never listen. You stick your perky ass noses up in the air, like you people were better than me, and talked over me. Telling me not to lie! Why the hell would I lie? I tell you people where I'm going every got damn time. The hell would I benefit from lying? Nothing! Oh wait, yes I would! Because then I would be sat. That's my benefit. Junko has never treated me like a dog, but as a person, unlike Kikyo or Kagome ever did! Junko never wished for me to become human! As for Kagome, every time she go home, it's my fault. Every time Shippo or Koga are obnoxious and piss me off, she sits me, and it's my fault. She never say anything to either of them. She's all sweetness and light. I fucking put my life on the line for her time and again…even though it's not mine to give anymore!"

Junko says, with a serious tone with venom, "And there are times that Inu-chan and I get into arguments, but if I were offered that damn rosary, I'd shove down some bastard's throat, because I would never treat Inuyasha as if he was my pet, like a certain human that I know and hate! You all disgust me, more especially the piece of shit that Inu-chan had unconditionally gave his heart too!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold harsh and plain tone, "Looking back, I should have just let Kagome to her fate with my sisters or at least have them around and give them permission to set you people straight even if it involves physical pain to get my point across! I'm amazed why I ever cared about you people in the first place. My fears at one point was losing you guys, but right now, I couldn't care less if all fell into a ditch! You people can just go to Hell! Now, get the hell out or here!"

Miroku says, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please…let's talk about this…!"

Junko tells Miroku, with a nasty tone, "Didn't you hear my husband just now, you damn perverted monk! Or those damn human ears of yours aren't working well enough! If you didn't get the message: Inu-chan told you to get the hell out of here! And here's my messge: get the fuck out of here or leave with something broken and I'm not talking about your damn prides!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "Now, all of you get out or I won't be responsible for the consequences. You have twenty seconds!" Zera gives a death glare that sends shivers to Inuyasha's former friends' and the wolf demons, especially Koga's spines.

Sango tries to speak, but a heartbroken Kagome held her hand out to stop her, and Kagome says, with a weak heartbroken tone, "Junko, *sniffs and coughs*…please take care of Inuyasha. He's right! He deserves…*sniffs*…someone like you not me. I had a chance to be with him and I blew it." Kagome then looks at Inuyasha, who was giving her a cold and bitter glare, which broke her heart even more as well as brought more tears of sorrow, and Kagome says, in a low croak tone, "In…Inuyasha…I wish you all the happiness…and I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering that I must have caused you…!"

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears, which gave him a tight squeeze in his heart, but he shook it off, and Inuyasha tells Kagome, coldly, "It's too late for apology, Kagome! Just go home! I never want to see you again! The trust and love that I had once for you is gone! Now, you and your friends better leave and never come back." Soon enough, Inuyasha releases Koga from his binds as he sends Inuyasha an angered glare, but he knows that he can't attack him with Zera, Melody, or Junko in the area to intercept him. Inuyasha calls out, while reaching inside his kimono, "Oh and one more thing, here!" Inuyasha throws at the ground near Kagome's feet, which is the Beads of Subjugation and Inuyasha says, coldly, "The less I see that damn thing the better! Now, get out or get thrown out! Keep in mind that Ane-chan is still counting and if your asses are still here when she reaches twenty, then get ready to have a part of your bodies broken."

Kagome picks up the rosary and walks away with her friends following her as well as the wolf demons with her. As they left the castle, Kagome's tears haven't been cut off as what came in her mind is fresh in her mind, because she knows now that any hope of winning Inuyasha's heart back was destroyed and she has no one to blame but herself.

_**End Flashback**_

As Kagome explains her past with Inuyasha/Fifth Tsukikage, tears came down her eyes while Eri grabs her hand in comfort and Marcus and the Digimon look at her with solemn looks on their faces.

Agumon says, in a pitiful tone, "That's so sad!"

Kagome says, in a croak and weak tone, "Even though, it was five years, the memory of Inuyasha's last emotion to me was nothing more than anger, hate, and disgust and I don't blame him. He has every right to hate me, because he was right! For five days in Keade-obaa-chan's hut, crying my eyes out, a group of Zera-san's Demon Nightmare Force came to the village and told me that they were under orders to send by her and Inuyasha to have me sent home, because since I wasn't from the Feudal Era, I was distrupting the spell, so I had to stay in my time for a year until it's safe. So, I was thrown into the well and came to my time, but then, the suddenly, well blew up, preventing me from ever returning to the past. I guess that I should have seen this one coming, because Inuyasha didn't want to see me ever again, so he can enjoy his new life with Junko and their child. I guess what they say about 'the past coming to bite you in the end', because it was true! I used to think that he deserved those 'sits' and I was the victim from not only Inuyasha's insensitive actions, but his sisters' and Junko's 'unfair' treatment with me, just because I was a human and a priestess reincarnated. I understood then why Melody and Zera-san hated me the most, I believed lies from people that really don't respect Inuyasha that much without hearing his side first. I told him that I didn t love Koga-kun, but I didn't exactly show it very well, but I was afraid of both of them getting hurt. In the end, Inuyasha chooses to be with Junko and has a child of their own while I stay alone. My family also knew about Inuyasha's past and the real reason why Inuyasha's sisters hated priestesses, but didn't tell me because Inuyasha wanted to tell me that himself. I was shocked and surprised that they knew about this for a year since they want to know why Melody hated and never even try to accept me even for all the good that I do for her and her siblings. Even though Inuyasha moved on, Onee-chan said that she wasn't surprised and said that I had only myself to blame for letting Inuyasha go with Sota and Onii-chan agreeing with her. I happen to agree with them too! I had a chance with Inuyasha and I blew it based on lies! After two years, I've decided to date Hojo-kun, after the girls convinces me to date him and forget about that 'unforgiving jerk' and we formed a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship and we were planned to get married. However, when Hojo-kun, Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, Eri-chan, and I decided to celebrate our collage graduation at a restaurant and Hojo-kun was driving with Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan at the time and they were hit by a drunk driver. They never made it to the hospital. Then, the feeling that had felt when I lost Inuyasha came to me when I got news that Hojo-kun, Yuka-chan, and Ayumi-chan died in the car accident. Now, I'm beginning to know how Inuyasha and his sisters must have felt when their best friends died. Right now, I'd practically do anything to have Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan back alive again."

Eri says, in a solemn tone, "Me too! Kagome-chan and I were distraught about their deaths and I pretty much wished that I was with them too, but knowing them, they would have been steamed at me for thinking about taking my life for them."

Marcus tells Kagome, in a plain tone, "Look, Kagome, I may not be an expert when it comes to that love and more of those mushy stuff, but I can think I can point out your mistakes on handling it. Your first mistake was the siding that you and your fellow Feudal Era friends did with the spolling that fox kid, Shippo, you give him these candies and protect him from any punishment from Inuyasha, when you should have known damn well that he would never hurt him, but in the end, Shippo probably got what was coming to from Inuyasha's sisters, since there was no way that you could stop them without getting a few lumps and bruises. That also goes with how you handled with that wolf demon, Koga! You indirectly encouraged him to keep getting away of disrespecting Inuyasha. You say that you didn't want Inuyasha or Koga to hurt each other, but what have you done to Koga, Kagome? Besides welcome him and give him no sign that his attentions are unwanted? How many times have you punished him? Then, there's the Kikyo thing, from what you told me, Kikyo was wandering the earth in a shell of her former body. She's fueled by hate and vengeance, and Inuyasha probably believed that it's partly his fault and he owe her spirit rest. What could you have owe Koga to let him get away with all the things that he did to Inuyasha?"

Kagome says, in a weak sigh, "I already see that and I really don't have an answer to that question."

Marcus says, in a plain tone, "Then, there's the lying part that really made Inuyasha lose all trust and love for you! You should have told Eri and the girls about Inuyasha as well as the real truth and Eri should have understood after being in the Digimon Data Squad, so a half-demon shouldn't be anything to be disbelieving." Marcus says, while glaring at Eri, "And the final mistake was listening to Eri or any of those girlfriends of yours to use that 'Rate Your Man' scale!"

Eri yells out, bothered, "Hey, we were only trying to help! It helped with our boyfriends back in high school!"

Marcus asks, in retort, "Oh and are you guys still together!"

Eri tries to find a good comeback, but she couldn't and she says, murmuring, "No!"

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "This is exactly why you shouldn't go to girls when dealing with guys, because not all girls know how to deal with guys. You should have gone to your mother, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and god-forbid Thomas, if he already has a girlfriend and the situation wouldn't be so bad! Now, Inuyasha is with someone that hates your guts and maybe even more as well as a child or more for all you know. Now, sooner or later, you'll have to face him since we'll probably working together to defeat Naraku and Kurata."

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "But I still wish that I can take it all back. Even when I was with Hojo-kun and he's been real good to me, there wasn't a time that I've stopped thinking about Inuyasha. Now, I just want him to forgive me, even though, he never wants to see my face."

Eri tells Kagome, with a kind smile, "Just give it some time, besides, it's been what five hundred years, maybe, the anger that he held for you has died over. It's really impossible for someone to hold a grudge that long."

Marcus says, in a plain tone, "All that aside, where is everyone of the Digimon Data Squad."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after some growing up, Yusuke turned out to be a fine person and is a martial arts teacher while married to Keiko-chan and have a four year old daughter of their own, Megumi-san and Miki-san work for the police along with Eri-chan and Yoshino-san with Commander Sampson in charge. Thomas-san became a world renowned doctor after curing his little sister, Relena-chan, of her disease. We still see Yushina-san around fishing and Keenan-kun and Kristy-chan have been a couple through high school to college. I think that Keenan-kun is thinking about marrying Kristy-chan, but I think that he's just shy about that."

Marcus says, with a wide smile, "Keenan marrying my little sister! I'm just glad that I came around to see the wedding!"

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Well, Keenan-kun has become a medical doctor and has been eye candy for the ladies, but his heart only belongs to Kristy-chan and Kristy-chan becoming an elementary school teacher."

Marcus says, with a wide smile, "It's going to be real cool to see everyone again!"

Kagome tells Marcus, eying his long beard and hair, "Marcus-onii-chan, I think that we should at least cut your hair and shave off that beard tomorrow."

Marcus says, scratching his beard, "That's a good idea, Kagome! I can't stand having this damn thing on my face any longer, because it's just too itching."

(**Back in the Land of Waves; at the same time**)

Right now, we find ourselves in Tazuna's house in the Land of Waves where we find in the living area Kakashi and his team as well as Aoi, Ayano, Takao, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and the Neo-Moonlight Village ninja sitting on the table eating their dinner with Naruto and Sasuke eating rapidly to beat each other.

Tazuna says, with a wide smile, "This is fantasic! It's been ages since we have so many guests in our table!"

After Naruto and Sasuke finished their plate, they yell out in unison, "I want some more!" Then, they give a classic anime electric glare at each other until the vomit on their floor.

Azami, Sakura, and Hiromi yell at them, while glaring at the two boys, "Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up!"

Sasuke says, weakly, "I have to eat!"

Naruto says, with a weak glare, "And I have to eat more than him, it's the only way that I can get strong enough to beat him!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "It's true, but puking won't help you." Later on, tea is served to them and the atmosphere is quiet with Tsunami wishing the dishes, Sakura looking at a picture of a younger Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and a torn off part of the picture of a well-deserved torso belonging to a man, and Hiromi reading a Sherlock Holmes book while the rest of them, enjoyed their tea.

Ayano tells Hiromi, "Hiromi-chan, you must really like that book!"

Hiromi says, with a smile, "Oh yeah! I love the Sherlock Holmes series! I've became a fan of it ever since I was eight! I believe that good detection skills are needed for ninja training."

Sakura says, plainly looking at the torn part of the picture, "Excuse me, but this picture is torn! Is there a reason for that? Inari-kun, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looked like there was someone else in the picture, but it got torn out. It's kind of strange, isn't it?" Just then, tension was built from Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari which Kakashi, Kotori, and Yumi picks up.

Tsunami replies, in a quiet and solemn tone, "It's my husband!"

Tazuna says, in a plain and solemn tone, "They used to call him a hero of this land." After that was said, Inari left his seat with a sorrowful look on his face and Tsunami calls out to her son, "Inari, where are you going?" Inari left the room without a word with Tsunami following him, but not before staring at her father.

Tsunami tells Tazuna, seriously, "Tou-san, you can't talk about him to Inari, you know that!" Tsunami then walks over to follow to the direction where Inari went.

Sakura says, with a curious tone, "Inari-kun was so…what happened to him?"

Kakashi asks Tazuna, "Is there a story behind this?"

Tazuna says, in a plain tone, "He wasn't his real father! He came to our family later and he brought in so much happiness! He and Inari were really close. In those times, Inari used to smile and laugh all the time!" Tazuna then says, while clenching his fists to stop his coming tears, "But then…all that ended! He never laugh or smile anymore ever since everything changed. The word 'courage' was taken away from us! We were left feeling powerless and hopeless and Inari suffered the most! Ever since that day…ever since it happened…!"

Azami asks, curiously, "What happened to Inari-kun?"

Tazuna replies, in a plain tone, "First, you need to know about the man, his 'father'! The man who taught us the word 'courage' and was a hero in this land!"

Naruto says, curiously, "A hero? Really?"

Tazuna says, in a serious tone, "You can decide that for yourself! He came by here, three years ago, where he saved Inari from drowning after getting kicked by a neighboring bully, who threw his dog, Pochi, into the lake. That man's name was Kaiza and after he gave the bullies a proper scolding for throwing Pochi in the lake. After that, he and Inari were inseparable, the boy never knew his own father, but you can imagine what was it like to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he become a member of our family and when this country needed him, he became something more. He saved this village from a great flood when everyone thought that it was impossible. From that moment forward, Kaiza was considered to be a hero in this land. He taught us the meaning of the word 'courage' and Inari was so proud to be his son, but it wasn't long after until that Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village and only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero, getting in this way and it took a whole gang to stop one man. The final blow that struck us was Gato had Kaiza excuted right in front of Inari's eyes. Since then, Inari's changed, so did Tsunami and all of our people. We lost our will!" Naruto then remembers when Inari said that 'there's no such thing as a hero' and he cried in this room while holding a picture of his step-father, Kaiza.

With that in mind, Naruto stands up on his feet, but after being fatigued still, he falls down to the ground and Sakura asks him, "What are you doing down there, Naruto?"

Azami says, in disbelief, "Don't tell me that you're going to go back outside to train in your condition!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, "You better take the day off. No more training! You've used too much chakra and if you push anymore, it could kill you."

Naruto says, weakly while slowly standing up, "I'm going to prove it!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "Prove what?"

Naruto then stands on his knees, despite having his energy and strength lowered, and he says, seriously, "I'll prove that…in this world…there are real heroes!" Kotori gasps in shock as she looks at Naruto and saw an image of a thirteen year old boy with messy brown hair that was covered with an orange baseball cap with the letter 'G' and clear brown eyes that was filled with determination and strength and a cheerful smile on his lips. Soon enough, another disturbing image came to her mind as she sees herself as sixteen year old slashing this boy with her right claw in the diagonal line, which felt her with uneasiness.

Kotori tells Naruto, with a serious tone, "You shouldn't push yourself! Your Jounin sensei is correct! No more training!" Kotori thinks in her mind, seriously, _"This boy…he remains me of…!"_

Naruto tells Kotori, with a foxy grin, "Ah! Don't worry about me, lady! I'll be fine!"

Kotori's eyes flashed red a bit when Naruto said that and she yells at him, strongly, "I said no! You can't go outside to train your condition! Just wait until you regain more of your chakra! You came back here half way dead! You're not going out there and that's final! Don't make me repeat myself, Ge…!" Kotori automatically closes her mouth before she said too much, which Kakashi, Azami, Sasuke, Hiromi, Asagi, Yumi, and NekitaKariba noticed. Kotori's dog ears were lowered in embarrassment and she says, quietly, "I'm sorry for that outburst."

Hiromi tells Kotori, "It's okay, Kotori-san! And you and Kakashi-sensei are right! Naruto isn't going outside in his weakened state!"

Naruto says, pleadingly, "But Nee-chan…!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, with a serious glare, "I said no! If you use too much chakra in your state, you could die! For once, Naruto, please, don't act like a first-class idiot!"

Yumi says, with a plain tone, "Let the kid go! He sounds pretty determined and won't take this laying down! My guess is that he wants to prove himself as a man and besides he became a ninja for a good reason."

Kakashi sighs and he says to Naruto, "Just be careful, Naruto!"

Naruto gives a cheerful smile and he exclaims, excitedly, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto then rushes out of the door, surprising almost everyone.

Asagi says, surprised, "Is that kid even human?"

Yumi tells Asagi, with a sly smile, "Asagi-onee-chan, you've seen that face before, remember! It was placed on my kid brother, Makoto! He's similar to Naruto-kun, always tries to push himself and wants any dangerous mission that's available, but my father would just say 'no'."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Is your brother a ninja?"

Yumi says, with a smile, "Not quiet! He's the best in his academy class, which he says that they were easy. He always wants to prove himself to Otou-san that he has him to count on instead of just me and my younger brother, Keiji, and aims to become Tsukikage after my father. However, Otou-san always sends him to take care of my little sister, Tsukiko, as an older brother, which he says that it's a bore."

Hiromi tells Yumi, with a sly smile, "I'm getting the feeling that both he and Naruto would become good friends, since they have both have the same personalities and dreams."

Sakura asks, while looking at the Shikon Jewel around Ayano's neck, "By the way, you never told us how you came across that magic gem."

Ayano says, in a plain tone, "When my brother and I were four, I remembered my biological parents being slaughtered by an unknown monster and it went for this jewel, it was instantly vaporated. So, I thought that it was important, so, I held it on to me for years, even after Yusei and Akira Fudo adopted Takao and me into their family, which in turn was our family. After my biological parents were murdered, a figure told me to protect the jewel and never make a wish on the jewel, which is the same as that other guy told us or else bad things will happen."

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What bad things?"

Ayano says, in reply, "The guy who saved us from those ninjas that killed our parents said that the monster that killed our biological parents regain his former powers that he lost when he tries to steal it."

Kotori says, with a serious tone, "I know of that monster! Onii-chan told me about him! The monster probably sent an agent to get the jewel, but because of his demonic aura, he was vaporized by the jewel to regain his powers that he lost that he had with Onii-chan."

Kakashi asks Kotori, "Do you know this monster's name, Lady Kotori?"

Kotori says, in a plain tone, "Yes, I do! This monster's name is Naraku and he's a hanyou like us and from the stories that Onii-chan told me about him that he was originally an immobiled human bandit named Onigumo and had multiple demons devour his body while in exchange, giving him great mobility and strength, thus, creating Naraku. He planned on using the Shikon Jewel to increase his power, but thanks to Ane-chan's plan, it backfired and he was destroyed or so we thought. Right now, he's a shell of his former self and if he were to regain the Shikon Jewel, it would mean the end of us all. That is if he has a human with the same evil intentions as he does to gain the jewel since it's harmless to humans."

Asagi says, in a serious tone, "Which is why Lord Tsukikage ordered us to come over here to protect Aoi and Ayano Fudo from any humans like Zabuza or Gato bent on gaining its power."

Sakura asks, curiously, "That happens when an impure wish has been made, right?"

Kotori says, with a nod, "That's right and if a pure wish has been made, then the jewel will disappear from this world!"

Sakura says, with a wide smile, "Then, we have nothing to worry about since I know of a way to make sure this Naraku guy never get his hands on it, I pure wish has to be made and I know the perfect wish to make!" Just as Sakura is going to get the jewel, Hiromi grabs her hand and looks at her with a serious glare.

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "Hiromi, what are you doing! I told you about my plan!"

Hiromi says, with a serious glare, "And it's going to fail since knowing you, you'll wish for something stupid! You remember what Kotori-san said! You're not making a wish on that jewel and knowing you, I know exactly what you'll be planning on wishing and last I checked, THAT would count as an impure wish!"

Sakura says, with a snarl while yanking her hand from Hiromi's grip, "You think that you're so smart…!"

Azami goes in between the two girls and she tells them, seriously, "Okay, break it up, you two! Here's an idea! No wishes will be made at any circumstance!"

Hiromi says, with a snort while sitting down, "You don't have to tell me that, Azami-san! You should be worried about the Uchiha loving mutt. Personally, I think I may have a wish, but that would be considered to be an impure wish and I'd rather not allow an evil monster to be able to touch that jewel." Sakura just glares at Hiromi as she sat down.

Inner Sakura yells out, angrily, _**"Argh! Damn that Hiromi! Cha! I wanted to wish for Sasuke-kun's love!"**_

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Hiromi and Lady Kotori are very correct! Someone like Gato would use the Shikon Jewel to take control of not only the Land of Waves, but the whole world will be at his fingertips! We have to help Ayano to protect the jewel as well as Lady Aoi from Gato and Zabuza."

NekitaKariba says, with a serious tone, "That's why we're here! Gato won't get these two girls!"

Takao says, with a serious tone, "Don't forget about me! I'll protect my sisters with my life!" On the meanwhile, outside the window, there's a purple camera like creature floating outside, recording the moment unknown to everyone.

(**The next morning; Elsewhere**)

In another part of the Elemental Countries near the Land of Waves, we find ourselves within some kind of secret hideout where we find Zabuza, wearing a black muscle shirt, dark baggy pants, and open-toed sandals sitting up in a large bed in his bedroom.

Zabuza thinks in his mind, _"How long will it take Haku to get what I need?"_ Just then he hears footsteps and he looks to see the short fat-man in the business suit enter the room in which Zabuza asks, seriously, "What do you want Gato?"

The fat man replies, slyly, "Just to tell you that a client of mine has informed me that two people of interested to my client has been spotted with the group of the ninja that's protecting the bridge builder. It seems that Tazuna or the ninja has enlisted more people to get in my way, which proved to be more troublesome."

Zabuza replies, with a snort, 'That's fine by me. Who is this person?"

Gato replies, with a sly grin, "He is right here." Just then a middle aged man with brown hair, glasses, yellow shirt with a lab coat underneath, dark brown pants, and shoes appears in this room.

The man tells Zabuza, "So, you are the infamous Zabuza of this land? My name is Akihiro Kurata and I come from what you call 'beyond the certain'."

Zabuza asks, stunned, "The world beyond the Elemental Countries?"

Kurata says, with a nod, "Indeed, my friend."

Zabuza then gains a sly smile under his 'mask' of bandages and he replies, slyly, "Interesting."

Gato says, with a sly tone, "He is no ninja, but let's just says that he has his own 'special talents' dealing with these new pests. Now, I'll leave you two to your work and remember, I don't tolerate failure from either of you." Soon enough, Gato walks away and leave them alone in the room.

Zabuza asks, curiously, "Just curious, how are you going to deal with these new 'pests' that Gato has told me about?"

Kurata says, with a sinister sly smile, "Well, it's just say that these that one of these 'pests' have a connection to another 'pest' or one of the brats that got in my way years ago and I'm going to send them a little message."

Zabuza says, with a deadly serious glare, "Look, whatever you're up to, just make sure that you don't get in my way or my sword will be the very last thing that you ever see!"

Kurata says, with a sinister smile, "You don't have to worry, Zabuza-san!"

(**On the meanwhile; Near Tazuna's home**)

In the trees and grass outside of Tazuna's home, we find someone that's the Fudo twin's age with straight long black hair, which was just about to the length of this person's shoulder blades, with pale skin and brown eyes. This person has a feminine appearance especially wearing a pink kimono and this person is gathering herbs and such from the ground. This person looks ahead to see Takao, Aoi, and Ayano sitting down with Naruto on his back, covered in a blanket, and sleeping deeply.

Ayano says, with a sigh, "Kakashi-san, Kotori-san, and Hiromi-chan told him not to work so hard."

Takao says, with a smile, "He is kind of like our dad, Nee-chan." Ayano, Takao, and Aoi sigh at the memory of their dead family in which a few tears comes to Ayano's and Aoi's eyes. Just then they hear the person in the kimono and they turn to face this person.

Aoi asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

The person replies, with a high voice, "No one in particular. Has your friend been out here all night? He might catch a cold."

Takao says, with a nod, "Naruto trained himself to exhaustion. When he found him last night, we made sure that he got the blankets that he need."

The person asks them, "Trained, huh? He is a ninja right?"

Ayano says, with a nod, "That's right…"

The person replies, with a smile, "Just call me, Haku." When Haku looks at them, this feminine looking person gasps to see Aoi's 'Marks of the Dragon' and Ayano's necklace with the Shikon Jewel. Haku thinks, stunned, _"Those are…!"_

Naruto groans as he slowly wakes up and he says, as he sits up and in a groggy tone, "What…?"

Aoi says, with a smile, "About time, sleepyhead!"

Takao says, with a sigh, "You slept here all night. You would have caught cold if we didn't give you a blanket."

Naruto says, looking at the blanket covering, "Oops, I guess that I overdid it."

Ayano says, with a smile, "I'll say, Naruto."

Naruto asks, looking at Haku, "Who is this?"

Takao says, with a smile, "This is Haku. We met her when she came around, Naruto."

Haku tells Naruto, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. I overheard your name."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Right."

Aoi asks Haku, "Anyway, what are you doing here, Haku?"

Haku tells Aoi, "I'm gathering herbs for healing purposes."

Takao asks, curiously, "For who?"

Haku replies, plainly, "A friend."

Takao replies, with a curious tone, "I see, Haku."

Haku asks Naruto, "So, you are a ninja?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "So you noticed, huh?"

Haku asks Naruto, "You must be training, hard? What for?"

Naruto replies, "To improve my skills and become stronger!"

Haku tells Naruto, "You seem strong enough already, isn't that enough?"

Naruto says, shaking his head, "No! I need to become even stronger to become the best ninja of my village!"

Haku asks Naruto, "So, you are doing all this training for yourself?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Haku asks Naruto, "Isn't there someone precious to you?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Haku replies, "You see, Naruto-kun, when someone has someone or something precious to protect then they gain true strength and become truly strong."

Ayano says, with a nod, "We know what you are saying. Real strength doesn't come from raw power. It comes from the heart. Our family and friends had each other and we would fight not only for ourselves, but for each other and for the innocent."

Haku asks Ayano, Aoi, and Takao, "It sounds like your family are warriors of some sort."

Takao says, with a solemn tone, "Kind of, Haku-chan. But they are…"

Haku says, with a solemn tone, "I see, Takao-san." Haku asks Takao, Aoi, and Ayano, "So, does that mean that you are out for revenge?" Takao, Aoi, and Ayano look at Haku and Haku tells them, "Revenge will never solve anything and it will only lead into pain, sorrow, and endless cycle of more pain, more hate, and more anger. If you fight for anything, never fight for revenge or in the end, it will destroy you and everyone around you. What you should seek is justice and ensure that whoever took your family and precious one's lives never has the chance even if it means destroying them, but if you need to destroy these 'evil people', don't kill them for revenge or you will be no better than they are."

Aoi says, amazed, "Wow, Haku-san! You are really smart!"

Haku tells Aoi, with a kind smile, "Not really, Ayane-chan. Let's just say that I know a few things, okay?" Haku then gets up to leave and tells Naruto, Aoi, and Ayano, "Naruto-kun, you have the potential to become strong. Very strong. And Aoi-san and Ayano-san, something tells me that three of you will find your way."

Aoi tells Haku, "Thanks, Haku-chan."

As Haku walks away, Haku says, "By the way, I'm a boy."

Takao and Naruto yell out in unison, shocked, "What?"

Naruto thinks in his mind, stunned, _"He's even prettier than Sakura-chan!"_

Takao thinks in his mind, surprised, _"He's just as good looking as Hiromi-san!"_ Just then, Takao does a double take and he thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"As good looking as Hiromi-san! What am I thinking! There must be something in the air!"_

Haku then walks away and he passes by Yumi, in her human form, Sasuke, and Hiromi, who were going out to get Naruto, and looks at him intently as they passes by and Haku took a good look at Yumi's haori, which gave him a slight surprised look on his face.

(**Back in mainland of Tokyo, Japan; at the early afternoon**)

Back in Tokyo, Japan, we find Marcus Damon walking down the streets with his hair cut short and he shaved off his beard, completely, and he walks into the park. Earlier on, Kagome and Eri went to work and that left Marcus to wonder the streets, looking around to see how much has changed since he's been gone. Marcus thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Maybe, I should check out the old turf!"_

Just then, Agumon's voice rings out from Marcus's pocket, "Boss, there's a Digimon signal at twelve o'clock!"

Marcus says, taking out his Digivice with Agumon's picture, "Are you serious!"

Agumon says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "Alright! It's fighting time again!" Soon enough, Marcus then rushes toward the direction where Agumon had detected a Digimon signal. On his way, he sees a multiple bodies of teenage high school boys lying on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain. Marcus thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Whoa! Déjà vu!" _Marcus then rushes down the stairs and there to his surprise he sees two figures. One is a 17-year-old male with black hair tied in a short ponytail coming down the rear of his scalp, deep brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, underneath a blue opened shirt, blue jeans, white socks and sneakers. Around his neck is a silver army necklace. This young man is now facing a child sized dragon like Digimon with blue skin and red eyes with a serious glare.

The young man says, with a serious glare, "I don't know who or what you are, but, you're standing in the middle of my turf!" The creature doesn't say anything, but looks at the human with a serious glare of his own.

Marcus asks, perplexed, "Who is this kid?"

The teenage boy says, with a serious tone, "I don't know who the hell you are, but nobody is allowed here! Go back to where you came from!"

Marcus says, surprised, "Wait a second! This is too weird! That kid is planning on fighting that Digimon!"

Agumon tells Marcus, "Boss, we have to stop him before he gets hurt!"

The dragon Digimon yells at the teenager, nastily, "Shut up! You're like all the humans that I've seen: All talk and no action!"

The teenager yells at the creature, nastily, "Quit it with that ugly mug or I'll deal with you like I did with these guys!"

The dragon yells out, strongly, "Try it!"

Marcus calls out to the teenager, seriously, "Hey kid, get away from that Digimon! It's too dangerous!"

The teenage boy tells Marcus, seriously, "Look, pal, stay out of this! I can handle this creature by myself! Ever heard of a man-to-man fight!"

The dragon Digimon says, seriously, "Yeah! It's a man-to-man fight!"

Marcus then gets a familiar jerk within him when the teenager and the Digimon say this to him and the teenage boy tells the Digimon, with a sly smile getting into a defensive position, "I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Soon enough, the teenager and the Digimon then charge at each other with their fists hitting each other's faces, knocking them down to the ground.

Marcus thinks in his mind, surprised, _"No way! That kid actually hit that Digimon!"_

The teenager and the Digimon slowly sit up and the dragon Digimon says, with a serious glare, "I wasn't ready! You're supposed to say 'one, two, three, go' like this…One! Two! Three! Go!" The Digimon then charges after the lying young man, alarming Marcus to attempt to stop him, but the teenager, then, kicks the dragon hard in the chin.

The teenage boy says, with a sneer, "What's your excuse this time?" The dragon Digimon then kicks the boy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The dragon says, with a snarl, "No more talk!"

The teenage boy says, seriously, "Fine! Let's do some real fighting!" Soon enough, the boy and the Digimon proceed punching each other multiple times, surprising Marcus a lot.

Agumon asks Marcus, curiously, "Hey boss! What's going on?"

Marcus says, with a smile, "Nothing, Agumon! I'm going to watch to see what this kid's got! Remember, how we first met! Besides, if it gets out of control, then I'll just stop the fight!" The fight continues for about four hours with the teenage boy and the Digimon lying on their backs on the ground with multiple bruises and breathing hard.

The dragon tells the boy, weakly, "You punch pretty good and hard for a human!"

The boy says, with a weak smile, "You're not so bad yourself!"

The dragon raises his left hand with the boy grabbing onto the hand with his right and the dragon says, with a smile, "I'm Veemon!"

The boy says, with a wide smile, "Sota! Sota Higurashi!"

The dragon, Veemon, then sits up and he says, with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sota-aniki!"

The boy, Sota, sits up and he says, perplexed, "Aniki?"

Veemon tells Sota, "Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, Aniki. So, from now on, I'm going to be your follower!"

Sota thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"This must be one of those demon things that Nee-chan and Inuyasha-onii-chan must have fought many years ago! But I don't think that he's going to cause any trouble!"_ Sota tells Veemon, with a smile, "Follower, huh? I guess that it will be pretty cool to have someone to admire me!"

Marcus calls out, seriously, "Hey kid!" Sota and Veemon sees Marcus taking out his Digivice and he calls out, "Agumon, realize!" Out from the Digivice in orange particles of light, Agumon appears in front of Marcus.

Sota then jumps onto his feet and he exclaims, seriously, "What the hell!"

Marcus says, seriously, "Relax, kid! I'm not going to take away your 'follower'!"

Sota yells at Marcus, seriously, "Don't call me 'kid'! I have a name! It's Sota Higurashi!" Just then, Marcus yelps in shock as he got in Sota's full name.

Marcus says, surprised, "Sota! Is that you!"

Agumon tells Marcus, perplexed, "Hey boss, this kid has the same name as Kagome's kid brother!"

Sota asks, curiously, "Hey, what's the deal getting all surprised about? And who are you two?"

Marcus laughs excitedly as he walks toward Sota and he says, patting Sota's head, "Oh man! Sota, man, you've really grown up! You might not remember much, but the last time I've seen you, you were this three year old boy!"

A male voice rings out, excitedly, "Marcus! Agumon!" Everyone turn to see a young male running over to Marcus and Agumon.

The young male is 22-years-old with short blue hair, golden eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with an orange necktie, grey pants, white socks and brown dress shoes.

Marcus asks, curiously, "Wait! How do you know me!"

The young male says, with a wide smile, "When Kagome and Eri told me this morning that you were back, I almost couldn't believe it!"

Sota asks the young male, curiously, "Hey Keenan-onii-chan, you know this guy?"

Marcus and Agumon yelp out in shock and Agumon yells out, shocked, "That's Keenan!"

Marcus says, with a wide smile, "I guess that we can't be surprised since we've been gone for the past twelve years and he actually improved a lot with his grammar!"

Keenan tells Sota, with a smile, "You don't remember him too well, because you were so young when he left for the Digital World!" Keenan then notices Veemon with Sota and Keenan yells out, shocked, "A Digimon!"

Veemon says, with a smile, "I'm Veemon, Sota-aniki's follower!"

Marcus takes out another dark violet and black Digivice from his pocket and he calls out, "Hey Keenan, catch!" Marcus then tosses the Digivice to Keenan, which gets him to catch it, and Keenan looks to see the owl like Digimon on the screen.

The owl exclaims, excitedly, "Keenan!"

Keenan calls out, with an excited tone, "Falcomon!" Keenan then presses the button on his Digivice while calling out 'Falcomon, realize!' and in a stream of dark violet light, Falcomon appears in front of Keenan.

Falcomon says, with a smile, "It's been a long time, old friend!"

Keenan says, with a wide smile, "Same here!"

Sota asks Keenan, curiously with annoyance, "Keenan-onii-chan, you still haven't told me, who this guy is! So, who is he?"

Keenan tells Sota, "Sota, this is Kristy's older brother and your cousin, Marcus Damon!"

Sota yelps in shock and he says, surprised, "I've seen pictures of you before in Sarah-oba-chan's house and I can't believe that I didn't recognize you! Nee-chan and Kristy-onee-chan told me stories about you also!"

Marcus says, with a smile, "I remember when you were three, I used to give you a ride on my shoulders and you seem to love it! Too bad that I can't do it now since you're almost a man!"

Sota yells out, with an annoyed snarl, "Hey, I am a man already!"

Keenan tells Sota, with a smile, "By the way, Sota, it's almost time for Hitomi to be released from the hospital. If you want, I can take you to her in my car!"

Sota asks, surprised, "Really!"

Marcus asks, curiously, "Who's Hitomi?"

Keenan says, with a sly smile, "Hitomi is Sota's girlfriend for years!"

Marcus yells out, shocked, "Girlfriend! Already!"

Sota yells at Marcus, with a blush on his cheeks, "You don't have to be so surprised about it, you know!"

Marcus says, with a smile, "Sorry! By the way, aren't you supposed to be at school, now?"

Sota says, in a plain tone, "Had the day off on the count there was an accident in the school involving an accident in the chemistry lab that blow up nearly half of the school."

Veemon asks Sota, "Aniki, I'd like to come with you!"

Sota tells Veemon, seriously, "Okay, but you stay in the car and keep yourself hidden from people!"

(**Back in the Land of Waves; sometime later**)

Right now, we find ourselves in the forest of the Land of Waves, where we find Kakashi, Sakura, Azami, Sayaka, Hiromi, Kotori, Asagi, NekitaKariba, Takao, Aoi, and Ayano there looking for Naruto, Sasuke, and Yumi with Kotori, Asagi, and NekitaKariba in their human forms and in civilian clothing.

Asagi's civilian clothing consists of a blue short sleeved blouse, black modest skirt, white stockings that go up to her kneecaps, and light blue sneakers.

Kotori is now earing a modest light pink sleeveless shirt, modest knee length dark red skirt, modest red high-heeled boots on her feet.

NekitaKariba is now wearing a rudy red tube-top that covers much of her voluptuous breasts and one-quarter of the way of her navel, tan shorts that go up to the bottom of her navel and one-eight down her legs, and high-heeled dark violet boots.

Sakura says, in a plain tone, "Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere and Sasuke-kun hasn't come back, I wonder where they are!"

Kotori says, in a plain tone, "They're here along with my niece since their scents stop here."

Hiromi asks Kotori, curiously, "Wait! You can smell them here in your human form? But how?"

Kotori was going to speak, but a kunai had hit the ground, which got everyone's attention and they see Naruto lying on his chest on a tree branch really high in the tree with a weak wide smile.

Sakura says, surprised, "Whoa! Naruto can climb up while using his chakra! That's great!"

Hiromi says, with a smile, "For once, I agree with you, Forehead!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "What do you think? High enough for you guys! I mean it's a long way down!" Naruto then jumps onto his feet, but he seemly lost balance on the branch causing him to tumble off of the branch and people below him to panic.

Sakura exclaims, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Azami calls out, worriedly, "Naruto-kun!"

Aoi calls out, horrified, "He's going to fall!"

Hiromi yells out, angrily getting ready to catch him, "Baka! This is what you for standing up on that branch after that exercise!" However, instead of falling, Naruto then uses his remaining chakra to stick to under the branch and laughs out.

Naruto says, with a laugh, "Ha! Ha! Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, angrily shaking her right fist, "Naruto, I'm going to kick your ass later on for that!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, angrily, "We were worried about you, Naruto!"

Just then, Inner Sakura yells out, pointing at Naruto, _**"I'm gonna strangle you! Cha! You dork!"**_

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?"_

Yumi then appears from the shadows and she tells Naruto, seriously, "That wasn't really funny, Naruto-kun! You could easily been killed by that stunt!"

Naruto continues to laugh until his chakra diminishes causing his feet to detach from the branch and Naruto stops laughing as he falls from the tree, causing everyone to get really alarmed, especially Kakashi.

Hiromi calls out, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Sakura yells out to Naruto, angrily, "You really had to push it, didn't you, show off!" Just as Naruto goes further down, his left ankle his grabbed by Sasuke Uchiha, who has his feet attached to the bottom of the tree branch and with an annoyed scowl on his lips.

Sasuke tells Naruto, seriously, "You really are a total loser, Naruto!"

Naruto calls out, seriously and shocked, "Sasuke!"

Sakura exclaims, in a her 'fan-girl' tone, "Alright! Way to go, Sasuke-kun! You're the best!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, "Down girl! You're drooling again!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, nastily, "Oh shut up!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, with a nervous eye smile, _"If I'm still sane by the time that I'm finished with their training, it will be a miracle!"_

(**Back in the mainland; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Keenan, Marcus, and Sota are walking down the hallway of a hospital in Tokyo with Sota carrying a bouquet of roses. Earlier on, Marcus and Keenan had their Digimon partners in their Digivices and Veemon had to hide in the trunk of Keenan's car to his displeasure. They arrived to the door that read 'Hitomi Harugushi' (AN: This is a made up last name of Sota's girlfriend) and Sota knocks on the door.

A female's voice rings out, "Come in!" Sota opens the door and finds a nurse 22-years-old with long blonde hair and light blue eyes and wearing a white nurse's outfit that fits her slender and seductive female figure helping a 17-year-old female with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a hospital patient's gown getting onto a wheelchair.

Sota tells the teenage girl, with a smile, "Hey Hitomi-chan, I've got you some flowers!"

The teenage girl, Hitomi, says, with a kind smile taking the flowers, "Oh Sota-kun, thank you!"

Marcus asks Keenan, "What's the story with Sota's girlfriend? Why is she in a wheelchair?"

Keenan tells Marcus, in a solemn sigh, "Well, a year ago, Sota and Hitomi were on a date and as Sota walked Hitomi home, they encountered a man robbing a liquor store of its money and most of the alcohol by the robber bumping into Sota. After standing up, Sota tries to fight the robber long enough for the robber to be caught and he seemly knocked the robber out. However, while on the ground, the robber gets his gun and it happened so fast as that the robber aimed his gun at Sota and fired. But the bullet only hit Hitomi's spine, paralyzing her legs. After the robber was arrested, Hitomi was taken taken to the hospital, so they can take the bullet out of her back while she was in a coma for eight months. Luckily, the bullet didn't kill her, but she will never walk again. Sota blamed himself for this to happen since the robber was only after him even though Hitomi or her parents never blamed him. However, Hitomi's friends from school blamed Sota for getting Hitomi into this condition and destroying her dream to be a famous gymnast. Sota spent most of his time talking to Hitomi ever since she came to the hospital even while she's unconscious about his day and swore to protect her more, so she'll never feel any pain ever again while he's around. When he was a little kid, Sota was a very timid boy and always more of a coward, but one day, he got even braver when he was nine or ten years old and met one of Kagome's guy friends. He had long silver hair and wore a red kimono of sorts, since I've seen this guy and Sota hanging around in the park, but these days, I don't see him or those other girls that I see him with."

Marcus thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It must have been that Inuyasha hanyou guy that Kagome told me so much about!"_

Just then, the door opens and a young male's voice rings out, "Hey Hitomi-chan, your parents are here!" Everyone whip their heads to see a young male, who's 26-years-old with pale blond hair, a small goatee, light blue eyes, wearing a white button up shirt with a black necktie, grey trousers, black socks, and brown dress shoes with a white doctor's coat.

Keenan says, with a wide smile, "Thomas! You'll never believe who's here!"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "Well, it seems that Kagome wasn't kidding when she told me that you were a doctor, Nerdstein!"

The young doctor, Thomas's, eyes widened in surprise as he looks at Marcus and he says, with a surprised smile, "Marcus! Long time no see!" The two bumped fists together and the nurse with them asks, curiously, "Nii-sama, you know this guy?"

Thomas tells the nurse, with a smile, "That's right, Relena! This is Marcus Damon, an old friend of mine from my days from DATS!"

The nurse, Relena, says, with a smile, "Oh! So, you're that loud mouthed idiot that quicks to think with his fists that Nii-sama, Keenan-kun, Kristy-chan, and Kagome-chan told me about!"

Thomas laughs nervously and Marcus says, with an annoyed glare at Thomas, "Loud mouthed idiot that quicks to think with his fists! Just what have you been telling people about me, Thomas! And did I hear her right when she called you 'Nii-sama'? Is this nurse, your little sickly sister?"

Thomas says, with a smile, "Was sickly sister! As you can see, she's completely healthy!"

Marcus tells Thomas, in a serious tone in a whisper, "Look, Thomas, in all joking aside, I think that we need to talk about a few things later on!"

Thomas says, with a nod, "I understand!" Thomas asks Hitomi, "Okay Hitomi-chan, it's time to go!"

Hitomi nods her head as Sota pushes her wheelchair out the door to the direction to the waiting room, where Hitomi's parents are waiting.

Later on, Marcus, Keenan, and Thomas approach Thomas' office, which appears to be huge with an elegant desk and huge chair as well as a water fontain made out of gold.

Marcus says, surprised, "Wow, nice place!"

Thomas asks Marcus, "So, what do you need, Marcus?"

Marcus says, while digging his pocket, "Oh right! Here!" Marcus tosses a blue and grey Digivice to Thomas, getting him to catch it.

Thomas says, surprised, "It can't be!" Thomas turns to the screen of his Digivice and he sees Gaomon's face.

Thomas says, with an excited smile, "Gaomon!"

Gaomon says, with a smile, "Thomas!" Thomas then presses the button on his Digivice and out of blue light, Gaomon appears in front of Thomas.

Thomas says, with a smile, "Gaomon, I can't believe that you're back!"

Gaomon says, with a smile, "The same for me, sir! You've really grown up from the last time I've seen you!"

Agumon's voice rings out, "Yeah! You even have hair on your face like the boss did!" Thomas looks to see Agumon and Falcomon out of their Digivices.

Thomas says, with a smile, "Agumon! Falcomon! You're back too!"

Falcomon says, with a smile, "So, are the other Digimon! Right now, Salamon and Lunamon are at Kagome's and Eri's apartment as well as the other Digimon like Biyomon."

Thomas says, perplexed, "Biyomon, too?" Thomas asks Marcus, "So, Marcus, you wanted to talk to us?"

Marcus says, with a serious tone, "I don't know if you notice it, but you've heard about the deaths of Yusei Fudo, his wife, and his friends, right?"

Thomas says, with a plain tone, "Yeah! It was all over the news! So, what's up?" Soon enough, Marcus told Thomas and Keenan everything that had happened, even Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era.

When Marcus was done, Thomas yells out, shocked, "No! Kurata's survived!"

Keenan says, with an angered snarl, "And he's up to no good as usual!"

Marcus says, with a nod, "Yeah! That's why we need to find the other former members of the Digimon Data Squad to get them reunited with their Digimon partners and this cloaked guy said that he could get us to enlist help from the Feudal Era to deal with this Naraku demon that Kagome and her pals faced!"

Thomas says, with a serious tone, "Speaking of, it's really hard to believe that Kagome was with a half-demon and actually fell in love with him."

Marcus says, with a nod, "Yeah! She told me the whole story on how she screwed up with this Inuyasha guy and now, he pretty much hates her guts! But that's water under the bridge, because, right now, we need to get to Kagome's shrine to meet with that guy to send us to the Feudal Era."

Just then, the doors open and Sota's voice rings out, "We're coming too!" Everyone whip their heads to find Sota coming inside while dragging a huge box inside the office and Sota closes the door and Veemon got out of the box.

Thomas says, surprised, "A Digimon!"

Marcus asks Sota, "How much do you know?"

Sota says, seriously, "I want to go to the Feudal Era! I have friends there that can cure Hitomi-chan, making her able to walk again!"

Thomas tells Sota, "No offense, Sota-kun, but nothing in this era can make Hitomi-chan better, then, there's nothing in the Feudal Era that can make her walk! I'm sorry, but Hitomi-chan's walking days are over."

Sota says, in a serious tone, "That's because these friends of mine has a better understanding of the human body than you do, Thomas-onii-chan! If nothing in this world can help her, then maybe, my friend, Melody-onee-chan, can!"

Thomas asks, curiously, "Isn't that the hanyou hated Kagome-chan and hated even more, after what happened with her and their brother?"

Sota says, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha-onii-chan may be mad at Nee-chan, but there's no way that he'll forbid his sister to help Hitomi-chan!"

Thomas says, in a plain tone, "Look, if there is a cure, then we'll go get it for you!"

Sota says, in a pleading tone, "No! I want to get it myself! Please! Let me go to the Feudal Era and get the cure! Inuyasha-onii-chan and his sisters don't know you any of you, so they won't trust you, right away, and they're majorily pissed off at Nee-chan to even listen to her! With me there, there's a guarantee that I'll get the cure for Hitomi-chan since they still trust me! Hitomi-chan is in that condition because of me, since I froze when that thief pointed that gun at me and Hitomi-chan just happen to get in front of me! Hitomi-chan had a dream to become a great gymnast and she's really good in gymnastics, even though, she doesn't blame me, I still feel that it's my fault that she's unable move her legs! I have to do this myself as a man! She's my girlfriend and I love her so much that I don't want her to miss this chance to realize her dream, because of me! I won't be able to live with myself or look at myself in the mirror with pride because I let the girl that I love down! I never want her to get hurt because of me, ever again! I know the dangers of the Feudal Era from stories from Nee-chan, Inuyasha-onii-chan, Melody-onee-chan, and Megumi-onee-chan, but I'm willing to face those risks for the girl that I love! I need this chance or there will never be second one!"

After hearing those strong words from Sota, Marcus had an impressed look on his face and he says, with a smile, "Hey Sota, you can come with us!"

Thomas exclaims, seriously, "Marcus, you are serious!"

Marcus tells Thomas, with a smile, "Look, I may be a clueless when it comes to romance based relationships, but it sounds like Sota has made up his mind! He's willing to fight for the one that he cares and loves a lot and if that's not elements of Sota becoming a man, then what is? Besides, if anything happens, the kid has us to protect him!"

Sota says, with a wide smile, "Thank you…Marcus-onii-chan!"

Thomas asks Marcus, "How are you going to explain this to Kagome-chan?"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "Just leave, Kagome, to me!"

(**Later on; Rejoining Zabuza**)

Getting back to Zabuza, we find him with Miyuki and Haku, who has his hair tied up in a ponytail, a ninja headband with waves engraved onto the headband, a dark green-brown sweater under a dark blue robe, dark green-brown shorts, and open-toed sandals, in which Haku and Miyuki watches Zabuza crush an apple into pieces.

Miyuki tells Zabuza, "You are recovering nicely, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza tells Haku, plainly, "Just a little longer, Miyuki."

Haku says, with a nod, "Right, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza tells Haku, after looking around, "The information that you have told is indeed…'interesting' to say the least. That scum, Gato, didn't say anything not knowing how I would react to the information."

Haku asks Zabuza, "What should we do about the Signer, the new protector of the Shikon Jewel, and the kunoichis from the Neo-Moonlight Village?"

Zabuza tells Haku, with a sly tone, "Nothing, Haku. We'll focus on our mission. If they are who they are supposed to be, they will take care of our new 'associate' by themselves."

Haku asks, curiously, "They have made friends with the ninja protecting the bridge builder and they are the children of a 'Psychic Duelist' which we only heard rumors of since we don't have the technology that the outside world does concerning Duel Monsters. What if they are true?"

Zabuza says, with a smirk, "I really don't believe much in that mumbo jumbo about making monsters come to life even through I respect the legend of the 'Signers' and 'Crimson Dragon'. Unless you have powers like that, I won't believe that a person can make monsters on cards come to life, Haku. However, if they have such power, I'll leave them to you. I know that you won't kill them, but I'm making it an order just to disable them. They also might prove useful against that rotten Fourth Mizukage. As for the Neo-Moonlight kunoichi, as much as I won't admit it, they're too much for all of us to take on, so we'll let Kurata take care of them with machines of his." Zabuza asks them, "By the way, is your sister on her way here?"

Haku says, with a nod, "Yes and Kanako, already knows about the plan!"

(**Back in the mainland; in the early afternoon**)

Right now, we find ourselves in a hut within a miko shrine in Tokyo, we find some of the former members of the Digimon Data Squad with Sota, Veemon, and the cloaked figure with many traveling bags with them as they explained to Kagome and Eri about Sota encountering Veemon and his determination to get the cure for Hitomi. After hearing about this, Kagome was less than pleased when she heard that Sota wanted to go to the Feudal Era, but understands how Sota feels about his girlfriend unable to walk again without the cure. However, the cure that he's looking for is at the hands of two of the people that wanted nothing to do with her and after much convincing from Marcus, she agreed to step down.

Kagome tells Sota, seriously, "Just long as you stay with us when we're at the Feudal Era!"

Sota yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I'm not that scared little boy anymore, Nee-chan! I know how to handle myself!"

The cloaked figure says, with his hands over the center, "We're in luck since there is still mystical time energy for all of you to get to the past with my jutsu."

Thomas asks the figure, "Just one question, how do we get back?"

The figure gives a blue jewel to Thomas and he says, "This jewel will act of a communicator for us between this time and the Feudal Era with my mind. You can communicate with me by telepathy. However, I must warn you to only bring Miroku and Sango, but never Lord Inuyasha, his family, Shippo, Koga, or Ayame with you!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "Why not?"

The figure tells Kagome, "Because like Lord Inuyasha, his family, including Lady Izayoi, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame are still alive in this era and are currently living in the lands of the Shinobi. Should they run into their past selves or vice versa, then the whole time paradox will be disrupted!"

Marcus says, with a plain tone, "That would be a bad thing to happen, would it?"

The figure says, with a nod, "Indeed! Now, I'm going to send you all to the past!"

"**Ninja Art: Tunnel of Light Jutsu!"**

The figure slams his hands into the ground and the symbols on the ground that appear glow in which the former members of the Digimon Data Squad as well as Sota and Veemon yelp as they and their possessions, the clothes that they have on right now, vanish into a beam of light which vanishes as quickly as it came.

(**In the Feudal Era; sometime later**)

Going back in time, we find ourselves in the Feudal Age of Japanese history, namely sometime in Warring States Era, and a huge column of light appears in the forest and we find the former Digimon Data Squad members as well as Sota and Veemon on the ground.

Marcus yells at Agumon, who was on his back, annoyed, "Get off of me, Agumon!"

Agumon says, standing up, "Sorry, boss!"

Veemon says, sitting up, "Where are we?"

Thomas says, looking around, "It looks like where in the woods! Did we actually travel back to the Warring States Era?"

Kagome says, standing up, "Yeah! This is the Feudal Era!"

A young boy's voice rings out, "Kagome!" Kagome and the others look to see a small figure running towards Kagome. The small figure looks like a small boy of ten years of age as well as the height to go with it with deep brown hair in a ponytail with a blue bow holding the ponytail, deep green eyes, pointed ears, blue kimono, light orange-brown furry vest, baggy dark blue pants, and fox-like furry feet and tail. This shows that this 'little kid' isn't human.

Kagome asks, curiously, "How do you know my name?"

The fox humanoid boy asks, curiously, "Don't you remember me, Kagome! It's me, Shippo!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she says, stunned, "Shippo-chan!"

Shippo says, with a wide smile, "I knew that you'd remember me!"

Marcus asks Kagome, curiously, "Hey Kagome, is this one of the demon pals of yours that you used to travel with?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Yeah! This is Shippo-chan, he's a fox demon child that Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi, and I met before."

A young woman's voice rings out, surprised, "It can't be! Lady Kagome!" Soon enough, a new figure appears toward Kagome in a form of a young teenage girl of 16-years-old, with long waist line black hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark blue kimono with pink lines with flat sandals with an engagement ring on her left hand. The teenage girl says, with a wide smile, "It is you!" The teenage girl runs over to a confused Kagome to hug her with the others, except for Shippo, to look at this.

Sota asks Kagome, "Nee-chan, you know this girl?"

Kagome pulls the girl away from her and she asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

The teenage girl says, with a smile, "I may look different, but it's still me, Rin!"

Kagome's eyes were widened at this and she says, with a surprised smile, "Rin-chan! No way! Oh Kami, you look good!" Kagome then noticed the engagement ring on Rin's hand and she says, with a smile, "And engaged!"

Marcus yells out, shocked, "Engaged!"

Sota exclaims, surprised, "Whoa! She's even younger than I am! Man! Things really were different back then!"

Keenan says, with a surprised tone, "Yeah! No kidding!"

Rin asks, while pointing at the others and the Digimon, "Who are these people and those demons?"

Agumon tells Rin, slightly offended, "Hey, where's not demons! We're Digimon!"

Marcus says, with a smile, "I'm Marcus! Marcus Damon, Kagome's older cousin! The Digimon that yelled at you just now is Agumon, my partner!"

Sota says, with a smile, "I'm Sota! Sota Higurashi, Kagome's younger brother!"

Veemon says, with a wide smile, "And I'm Sota-aniki's loyal fellower, Veemon!"

Lunamon says, with a kind smile, "I'm Lunamon! Kagome's Digimon partner!"

Eri says, with a smile, "I'm Eri Lee, Kagome-chan's best friend!" (AN: Also, a made up last name!)

Salamon says, plainly, "And I'm Salamon!"

Thomas says, with a smile, "Thomas H. Norstein!"

Gaomon says, with a plain tone, "Gaomon!"

Keenan says, in a plain tone, "I'm Keenan Krier!"

Falcomon says, plainly, "And I'm his friend and partner, Falcomon!"

Rin says, with a traditional Japanese bow, "It's an honor to meet with you all!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "I can't believe on how much I've grown up, Rin-chan! So, who's…!" Soon enough, Kagome feels a pang of a sixth sense as well as Lunamon and Gaomon and Kagome exclaims, seriously, "I sense a demon nearby!"

Shippo sniffs the area and he yells out, worriedly, "Kagome's right! It's coming!"

Marcus asks Shippo, curiously, "How do you know?" Just then, a loud roar is heard from the forest shadows and a huge bear like demon appears in sight.

Thomas says, seriously, "That would answer your question!"

The bear demon says, licking his lips, "A bunch of humans and little demons! Not much of a meal, but it'll have to do!"

Veemon yells out, seriously, "No way! You're not eating Aniki! V-Head Butt!" Veemon launches himself toward the bear demon to have him head butt it in the stomach, but it had little effect and the bear swats Veemon away, knocking him to a tree.

Sota calls out, worriedly, "Veemon! No!" Sota then rushes over to Veemon's side

Marcus yells out, seriously, "Alright, it's fighting time!"

Eri tells Marcus, seriously, "Marcus-san, don't! He's not a Digimon, so you can't activate your DNA Charge!"

Thomas says, seriously, "But I can! Gaomon!"

Gaomon says, getting in defense position, "Sir, yes, sir!" Soon enough, the bear demon's left arm is suddenly cut off causing it howl in pain as blood is spoilt to the ground.

Just then, a young man's voice calls out, "Stay away from them, demon!" Everyone looks to see a young male around 18-years-old with brown hair tied to a short ponytail, deep brown eyes, wearing clothes similar to what Anakin Skywalker wore in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, but his top was black and blue as well as his boots and a katana attached to his waist. He also wore a white sleeveless hoari similar to the Soul Reaper captains from Bleach had except that it had a picture of a black crescent moon with a red scaff around his neck and in his right hand is a weapon with a huge zigzag bladed sickle with a chain.

Rin exclaims, happily, "Kohaku!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Kohaku-kun! That's Kohaku-kun! He's grown up really well!"

The bear demon says, while clutching his servered arm, "Ki…kisama…you're the one, who cut off my arm! You're going to pay!" The bear demon then lunges his right claw at Kohaku, who quickly, slashes the demon's head off clean, making the huge demon's body to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Agumon says, grossed out, "Talk about brutal!"

Kohaku catches his weapon from the air, gracefully, and yanks the blood from his blade, before putting it away as Rin dashes over to him in his arms and kisses him, passionately, surprising Kagome.

Kagome says, with an amazed tone, "Kohaku-kun is your fiancé, Rin-chan!"

Kohaku and Rin got away from their embrace and Rin says, with a smile, "Yes! Just about a year ago, he proposed to me."

Kohaku looks at Kagome and he says, with a confused tone, "Lady Kagome, how did you get here?"

A young woman's voice rings out, "What's going on here!"

Kagome says, surprised, "That voice!" Soon enough, two people came into view with one of them appearing to be a young man, 25-years-old, with short black hair in a small ponytail behind his head, dark violet eyes with a small beard on his chin, and wearing a black and dark violet Buddhist monk robe along with a violet gantlet covering his right hand and a golden monk staff on his left hand and a young woman of 23-years-old with long brown hair in a ponytail with deep brown eyes and wearing a female dark pink and purple kimono with a large green skirt wrapped around her waist that goes down near the end of the kimono.

Kohaku tells the monk and the young woman, "Just a rogue demon wondering around and it was slain!"

Kagome calls out, with a wide smile, "Master Miroku! Sango-chan!" The two turn to see Kagome and they were extremely surprised to see her.

Miroku says, surprised, "It can't be!"

Sango says, with a wide smile, "Kagome-chan! You're back!" Kagome and Sango run toward each other and embrace each other.

Miroku says, with a smile, "Lady Kagome! I can't believe that you've returned!" Miroku then embraces Kagome with Kagome returning the embrace.

Kagome says, with a smile, "It's good to see you, again, Master Miroku!" Kagome then says, with a deadly serious tone, "And if I feel that so-called 'cursed' hand going south at the back of my body, then you'll experience pain going to your sensitive part as a man!" Miroku yelps in fear and he gives off a nervous smile with a deadly glare from Sango to add.

Sango asks, curiously, "How did you come here? The well was destroyed five years ago!"

Kagome says, plainly, "The same with the well from my time! I don't get how that happened!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "In any rate, we should take you and your friends with us back to the village and as for those demons with you…"

Kagome tells Miroku, "You don't have to worry about them! They won't attack you unless you attack them!" Just then, there was a growling sound coming from Agumon's and Veemon's stomachs.

Eri says, in a droll tone, "Oh boy! I know that growl!"

Agumon says, in a hunger groan, "I'm so hungry!"

Veemon says, moan, "I have to have something to eat!"

Rin says, with a smile, "We can go back to the village to eat there and chat!"

Thomas says, with a nod, "That would be a good idea!"

(**Back in the modern era; In an office within a police station**)

In an office within a police station, we find the former Digimon Data Squad Commander Richard Sampson sitting down in front of his deck with files on his deck and two people standing in front of him with Yoshino 'Yoshi' Fujieda (Age 30), Miki Kurosaki, and Megumi Shirakawa, in their police uniforms, as well as Spencer Damon, Marcus' and Kristy's father, Homer Yushima, Kevin and Michelle Krier, Keenan's parents by Commander Sampson's desk. The first person looks to be a young teenage adult with mop-top brown hair, the letters 'Jr.' on his forehead in black, brown eyes, and wearing dark blue shirt with long sleeves, brown pants, and brown shoes with a pacifier in his mouth. The other person is a young woman with sky-blue hair in a ponytail, pink eyes, and wearing light blue Japanese kimono and Japanese sandals on her feet with white socks covering her feet under the sandals.

Commander Sampson says, looking through the files on his desk, "I see. So, you believe that this great evil power in the works behind Yusei Fudo's death…Mister?"

The young man tells Commander Sampson, "Lord Koemna, sir. As I have said before, we are not ordinary people. My female friend and assistant, Botan, and I come from the spirit world, where people like you come after you have lived your lives in this mortal world. We would never reveal ourselves to you if the situation isn't dire. However, when we learned about the deaths of the Signers and their friends with three of their children still missing, my agents and I made the deduction that the deaths of the Signers were just the beginning of a new war with an enemy that you've faced twelve years ago and responsible for nearly destroying both the Human and Digital World!"

Kevin yells out, shocked, "No! Are you saying that Kurata's back!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "I'm afraid so and he's even a bigger threat since he's now working with a very dangerous half-demon or hanyou that one of your former DATS agents have faced in the Feudal Era, even greatly weakened! Right now, he's after, not only the Signers, but the Shikon Jewel and the nine Jinchurikis, but that's another story for another day!"

Yoshi says, with a groan, "Oh man! This is the worst!"

Miki says to Koenma, "Wait a sec! You said that one of our former DATS agents faced this dangerous hanyou creature before, right?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Yes, she happens to be Kagome Higurashi, Spencer's niece!"

Spencer asks, curiously, "How could Kagome have faced this monster?"

Koenma tells Spencer, "Let Kagome tell you that when you see her as well as your son, Marcus."

Spencer says, surprised, "My son has returned from the Digital World!"

Yoshi says, surprised, "No way! Marcus is back!"

Agent Megumi says, with a wide smile, "This is a nice surprise!"

Botan says, with a smile, "I've gotten word that Marcus has already encountered Kagome, Eri, Thomas Norstein, and Keenan Krier and probably has given them back their Digimon partners, except for yours as well as our former Spirit Detective."

Michelle says, perplexed, "Former Spirit Detective?"

Koemna tells Michelle, "Yes. My former Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, his friends, and his sisters are good friends of mine, admit it or not, and have had dealing with evil powers before. I've also know that Yusuke was once a DATS agent when he was only ten years old, surprisingly, with his personality towards authority."

Commander Sampson says, with a sigh, "Don't I know it, Lord Koenma! All though, he did show me a bit of respect than he has done with anyone else."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "In any rate, we need to reunite the former DATS and their Digimon!"

Agent Megumi says, with an excited tone, "And I get to see White PawnChessmon!"

Miki says, with an excited smile, "I get to see Dark PawnChessmon!"

Yoshi says, with a smile, "And I get to see Lalamon again!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Once we've reunited the Digimon to their partners, we'll start leaving to where the Signers are protected and I fear that not only Kurata and the demon that he's working with as well as the people who are responsible for the Signers' deaths and that's because I'm asking for Yusuke's assistance with this job. Though, however, he's made it clear that his only jobs that he's concentrating is a martial arts teacher, a husband, and a father, and he may get me to have my current Spirit Detective help out instead of him since my current Spirit Detective is almost as strong as Yusuke is. My current spirit detective, Genki Sakura, has a history with one of the Neo-Moonlight kunoichis and he may just at the thought of working with her. Like Genki, Yusuke is my best spirit detective that I ever had and we have followed Genki's adventures in the Monster Rancher world, and Marcus Damon's days as a DATS agent. From what I can, the world…no, the whole universe is in the best hands that they can be in." On the meanwhile, Koemna looks outside of the early evening skies and thinks, _"At least, I hope so. This is the big one Yusuke…Genki…So, this time, you two can't mess up."_

(**Back in the Feudal Era; at the same time**)

Back in the Feudal Era, we find ourselves within a hut in a small village where we find our former youngest DATS members along with Sota, Veemon, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo eating the stew that the village elders, Keade and Kikyo made with Agumon and Veemon eating more than one bowl of stew. Earlier, Kohaku left the village to handle some business and the elder Kikyo went to help a female villager giving birth to a child.

Marcus says, with a wide smile, "This stew is delicious!"

Agumon says, while finishing his twenth blow, "I'll say!"

Sango then asks, pointing at the Digimon, "Say, Kagome-chan, who are those demons? I thought that there weren't any demons from your time."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Oh right! I haven't told you guys, yet! Five years before I came here for the first time, I was once a member of the Digimon Data Squad as well as my cousin, Marcus. The organization was secret and kept the secrets of Digimon and the Digital World secret from the general public of the Real World as well as making sure that Digimon, which are the so-called demons, here, that come to the Real World to cause havoc are sent back to the Digital World where all Digimon are from. I happen to join around the next day after Marcus-onii-chan joined. They were others like us before!"

Miroku asks Kagome, "You said that you were once a member, Lady Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, after a while, our leader, Commander Sampson told us that Digimon were appearing in the Human World more rapidly, because of huge amount of human emotions that were leading them there, and he also told us the secret of Marcus-onii-chan's father and my uncle, Spencer, that he among a few other people, including Commander Sampson, to find an infant that was lost in the Digital World."

Miroku says, surprised, "An infant! How did that happen!"

Keenan tells Miroku, "When the parents built a portal to the Digital World, the infant was accidently sucked into the Digital World and spent the first ten years of his life in the Digital World."

Sango asks, curiously, "His?"

Keenan says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, because that infant was me. During those ten years, I made a good friend with Falcomon, almost like a brother, a maternal relationship with Fridgimon, and a fatherly relationship with Mercimon."

Miroku says, with a smile, "It's nice that you were taken care off!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "When we first met Keenan-kun and Falcomon, they were real hostile towards us while Keenan-kun believing himself to be a Digimon and considered humans to be the enemy, after what a group of human, intent on killing all of the Digimon there and as well as killing Fridgimon right in front of Keenan-kun's eyes. We soon find out that Spencer-oji-chan was still alive in the Digital World and the attack toward the Digimon was led by a man, who was once Spencer-oji-chan's assistant, Akihiro Kurata, after getting attacked by a Digimon, which was probably provoked. Kurata hated Digimon to where he needed to destroy them completely and he also killed Mercurimon, too."

Keenan says, in a serious tone, "I hated Kurata so much that I wanted to make sure that he pays for all the suffering that he's caused to my Digimon friends and Frigimon and Mercurimon were avenaged and it wasn't long before we found out about Kurata's main plan was to revive a dark and evil Digimon named Belphemon to take over both the Human and the Digital World, but that was stopped by Marcus."

Eri says, in a plain tone, "Even though Kurata was defeated, the barrier between the Human and Digital World was destroyed, thanks to Kurata's digital portal bombs, which got the Digimon ruler, King Drasil decided that the Real World had to die in order for the Digital World to survive. It was a real shocker that King Drasil was found in the form of Marcus-san's father, but found out that King Drasil was only using Spencer-san's body and Spencer-san's soul was in another Digimon named BanchoLeomon, who formed a bond with Spencer-san. Later, King Drasil was defeated and convinced that one day humans and Digimon can live together in peace, but our Digimon friends had to leave and Marcus-san had to go with them for twelve years."

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "Only to find out that Kurata did survive and his working with that Naraku guy!"

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, and Keade had real shock and horrified looks on their faces and Sango yells out, horrified, "What! Naraku is alive and in your time!"

Miroku says, seriously, "But Zera's plan…!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Naraku doesn't have his former powers thanks to Zera-san's plan, but he's still scheming to get the Shikon Jewel from a new protector of the jewel from my time as well as many other elements to get more power!"

Thomas says, in a plain tone, "That's why we came here to get you guys to our time to stop him!"

Marcus says, in a serious tone, "And we also found out that Inuyasha is still alive in our time in the land of the Shinobi and is the leader of that ninja village of his!"

Shippo says, surprised, "Inuyasha has become the Tsukikage in the future!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "It kind of makes me wonder what ever happens to Lady Izayoi since she's the current Tsukikage of this time."

Kagome asks Sango, curiously, "Sango-chan, you said earlier that the well on this side was destroyed, right, well, the same thing happened to the well on my side. You know something about it?" Soon enough, there is a complete silence from Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Keade.

Sango says, with a solemnly, "Yeah! You remember when the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force forced you to go back to your time for a year, well, there was another order made by Zera and Inuyasha. Once you've been sent back to your time, the were ordered to destroy the well and place a permanent seal on the area, so the another Bone Eater's Well can't be made connecting this time with yours that can only be removed by Zera or Inuyasha made from Demonic Priestess magic and Kido."

Kagome says, solemnly, "Oh! Inuyasha gave that order, huh?"

Shippo tells Kagome, "We tried to get him to remove that seal, but he didn't want to."

Sota asks, in a serious tone, "That's what I wanted to ask you guys! I need to find Melody-onee-chan or Megumi-onee-chan! They have something to cure my girlfriend, Hitomi-chan!"

Keade asks Sota, "Is she sick?"

Sota says, in a plain tone, "Well, a year ago, when Hitomi-chan and I were on our date, we met up with a guy that robbed from the liquor store and I seemed to stop and knocked him out, which I thought. However, when I saw that he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me, but Hitomi-chan stepped in and took the bullet that was aimed at me to the back, making her unable to walk for the rest of her life. If anyone can help her is those two! I need to know where they are, so I can get to them."

Shippo tells Sota, in a solemn tone, "Well, no offense, I don't think that they may help you after what happened."

Eri asks Shippo, in disbelief, "You mean that Inuyasha-kun is still mad at Kagome-chan? It's been five years! How can he still be mad!"

Miroku says, with a solemn tone, "It's much more than that! Inuyasha has made it painfully clear to us that he wanted nothing to do with us."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "As it stands, we, including Kagome-chan, are considered traitors and enemies in Inuyasha's eyes."

Lunamon says, seriously, "But that doesn't make sense! You were once friends, just because of a huge mistake, and it's not like you can't talk it over."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "We tried that and Inuyasha doesn't even want to hear us out. Ever since, we last saw him when we went to confront him about the seal that the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force placed on the spot where the Bone Eater's Well."

_**Flashback; Five Years Ago at the entrance of the Neo-Moonlight Village**_

Right now, going towards the entrance, we find a group of the Demon Nightmare Punishment Forces with Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following them with serious looks on their faces after they heard that Kagome being thrown out of the Feudal Era and the Bone-Eater's Well to be destroyed by Zera's and Inuyasha's orders. They want to find out that if it was true.

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "When I find those dogs, I'll make them pay for what they've done! Kagome was feeling bad enough after hearing that half-breed had already mated with that damn coyate bitch!"

Miroku tells Koga, "We can't be sure that if it was really Inuyasha's orders or not! We know that Zera had some part in this, but we just have to see if Inuyasha really ordered the Demon Nightmare Punishment Forces to destroy the Bone-Eater's Well."

Ginta tells Miroku, "Well, he was pretty upset with Kagome-nee-san."

Sango says, seriously, "But that's no good reason just to kick her out of this era permanently! Kagome-chan was our friend and we may never see her again!" Soon enough, they arrived in front of the huge castle belonging to the Tsukisaru clan, Izayoi and her half-demon children's clan, with Inuyasha, Zera, Kenochi, Kohaku, Melody, Renta, Sonoko, Yukiko, Kotori, Megumi, Junko, and Izayoi coming out from the castle with Inuyasha noticing his former friends and he gives of a real annoyed sigh.

Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "I thought I told you people to get lost!"

Junko says, seriously, "So, what the hell are you all doing here!"

Koga yells at Junko, nastily, "You stay out of this, you coyate bitch, this is between us and your half-breed mate and his hanyou loving sister!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, with a serious and angered glare, "Watch what you say about my wife, wolf!"

Junko says, while cracking her claws, "And watch what you say about my husband, fleabag!"

Miroku asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force told us that Lady Kagome's way of coming back to this world would be permanently cut off under your and Zera's orders. Is that true?"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "And if it is?"

Sango yells out, seriously, "Inuyasha, why would you do that?"

Shippo exclaims, angrily, "Kagome was our friend! You had no right to do that!"

Miroku says, with a serious tone, "Inuyasha, you are obliqued to get the seal off to prevent us from making a new Bone-Eater's Well!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold and deadly tone and glare, "Whoa! Who the hell are you talking to, bonzo! I know you're not telling me what to do!"

Junko yells at Miroku, in a nasty tone, "Yeah! Who gives you the right to talk to my husband like that after what you did to him!"

Izayoi says, with a cold and serious tone, "You all have the audacity to come to my castle, much less my village, unannounced and make demands to my son after hearing what your friend has done to him!"

Sango says, with a serious tone, "Clearly, you've heard the warpped version of Kagome-chan!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "No! What I told her was the truth, but hey, I forgot who we're talking to!"

Inuyasha yells at his former friends, "Now, get lost!"

Sango yells out, strongly, "Not until you get that damn seal off, so Kagome-chan can return here!"

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "Try 'over my dead body', taijiya! That seal stays! I never want to see that backstabbing, wolf-fucking, lying bitch's face ever again!"

Koga exclaims, angrily, "Hey, watch what you say about Kagome, mutt!"

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "You care to make something out of it, wolf! I'll be more than happy to have you screaming in pain since your miko bodyguard isn't here to save you anymore!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "And besides, not to long ago, we found out that the spell was slightly going out of wack and we fould out it was that miko that was responsible since she's not from around here. If she had not betrayed Inuyasha and became his mate, then, she wouldn't have gotten thrown out since Inuyasha was one of the people that was around when the spell was activated along with me, Ane-chan, Megumi, Ayame-chan, Kohaku, Karan, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Ani-chan, and Milo-chan. She would have been apart of our past and the timestream wouldn't have been out of wack. If she'd stayed her even longer while not being mated with Inuyasha, then our hard work in seeing our friends again would have been for a waste, meaning my mother, Yuki-chan, So-chan, Re-chan, and Suzame-onee-chan would have still been dead as well as many other people that Naraku have killed."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Not to mention, Nee-chan's and Ane-chan's children as well as my daughter will not have existed and I'm not going to risk their existence for a sake of one traitor!"

Koga yells out, nastily, "I don't care about those damn kids of yours, mutt! We want that seal off, so Kagome can come back!"

Zera says, with a serious glare, "I don't think so, wolf! That seal stays! As it stands, the miko is living her sentence for betraying a member of the Inu no Taisho clan, which is exile!"

Miroku says, in a pleading tone, "How about if we wait for a year and you can take the seal off then? By then, wouldn't the current timestream be stable by then."

Inuyasha says, in a serious glare, "Forget it, bonzo! Now, this is the last time, I'm telling you people this: Leave peacefully or get thrown out by force, either way, you're leaving!"

Shippo yells at Inuyasha, angrily, "Inuyasha, that's not fair! You're being real selfish and inconsiderate as always! Kagome already regrets hurting you like that and you won't even try to forgive or understand her reasons! If you had, then…!"

Inuyasha yells at Shippo, angrily, "…then, what! The same 'Kagome is always right and if I don't agree with her, then everything will go out of wack'! No way, twerp! If you want someone to blame for this to happen, blame not only Kagome, but you and Koga! It was your lies that caused this and now, you just don't want to live with the shame of causing Kagome's banishment in the first place!"

Koga snarls with great anger and he says, with a snarl, "You…! Is this the alternate plan in case that Kagome rejects you! You just choose to be with that coyate bitch as an alternate plan, so you can carry out this plan to stop your mother's and pals' death from happening!"

Inuyasha asks, with a cold deadly glare, "What are you trying to say, wolf?"

Koga says, with a sneer, "Kagome rejects you and she's suddenly your number one enemy while you go with this coyate! You're a coward!"

Junko says, with a deadly glare, "Excuse me? I don't believe that it was a normal rejection! More like betrayal when she nearly kills Inu-chan based on lies made by you and that fox brat! Inu-chan understands that human girl is considered a traitor by the laws of the Inu no Taisho clan!"

Miroku says, seriously, "Lady Kagome has already regreted and suffered just as much as you did, Inuyasha!"

Sango says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! After we left this village, she's been in Lady Keade's hut, crying her eyes out for losing you forever! Throwing her out of this time is just going to cause more grief towards her!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Again more concerned with her feelings than mine, but then again, we were _never_ friends in the first place!"

Miroku says, seriously, "We've always been your friends, Inuyasha! We may have had a poor way of showing it to you, but we were always been your friends!"

Inuyasha says, with a nasty tone, "And again! More lies! You people show really pursure a career in lying!"

Kotori says, in a serious tone, "We've heard what you all have to say! We'd like for you to leave the village now! I'd like to prevent this without the use of violence."

Koga yells out, strongly, "We'll leave after your brother stops being a coward and get's that seal off!"

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "Oh this is rich coming from someone who uses jewel shards to aid him in fights."

Koga says, in a snarl, "Why you…?"

Junko says, with a sly sneer, "We also forget to add that he needs an aid of a human girl to win fights against you!"

Koga yells out, nastily, "What about you! It was that damn potion that made me sick!"

Melody says, with a sneer, "And you willingly took that potion since you were fooled into thinking that it was from that miko!"

Koga growls in response and Sango tells Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, we're not going to deal with your stubborn ways and we're not leaving until you agree to get that seal off!"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah! I'm not going to willingly bow down to your demands, just because you and your damn coyate whore say so, coward!" Just then, Koga feels a great KI coming from not only from Inuyasha, but from his family and current friends.

Inuyasha says, with a cold glare, "You had your chances! I've offered you a chance to leave with your pride in tact as well as a painless approach, but you continue to spit in my face by calling my mate a 'whore' and demanding me to remove the seal to have the well rebuilt and asked to bring your friend back. You all left me with no choice, but to issue this challenge to not only to wolf boy, but his friends as well as the backstabbing bastards that I used to call friends. It will be a fight between me and you all and since I don't want to have to deal with you all, there's going to be a time limit of ten minutes. Ten minutes of fighting me in my human form and if you can't bring me to my knees or if you manage to get a hit on me during that time, then I'll gladly agree to any request that you people have for me, but if I win, then you'll have to gladly agree to any request that I may have for me without any question."

Sango yells out, in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

Inuyasha tells Sango, "Oh no! I'm not joking at all!" Soon enough, Inuyasha's long silver hair is then turned to black, his eyes from golden to dark violet, and the rest of his demonic features had disappeared, surprising his former friends and the wolf demons.

Shippo says, surprised, "What's the deal! It's not the new moon! How is it that you've become human?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Nee-chan found a way to combine her Demon Priestess Magic and Kido to have us turn human and hanyou at will."

Melody says, taking out a pair of golden bracers, "Here, fleabag!" Melody throws the bracers to Koga's feet and Melody tells Koga, "These are my latest invention made from Kido! They are called Speed Enchancers! They're guaranteed to have you running almost even faster than when you had those shards."

Koga sends Melody a dark look and he says, taking them away from him, "No way am I putting on anything that is made by your hands! Last time that happened, I ended up nearly killed! Suppose if I wear these things and something bad happens to me like my energy being drained, I'll be instantly poisoned and killed, or any weird surprises!"

Melody says, with a sly sneer, "What would I have gained from tricking you? Even with your speed, my brother will still crush you in his human form and that's the same for your men and his backstabbing friends."

Koga yells out, seriously while pointing at Inuyasha, "Your brother is in his human form, even without these things, I can still beat him!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly sneer, "Then, why don't you prove it, wolf!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, seriously, "Fine, I will!"

_**Flashback; Not too far from the Tsukisaru castle**_

Right now, we find ourselves within a huge dome similar to a Roman Colosseum where we find in the Inuyasha, in his human form, and Koga facing each other with Inuyasha's family, including the young Yumi and current friends in their seats with members of the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force with them and Inuyasha's former friends on the sidelines behind Koga. Soon enough, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Jaken, and Rin (Age: 11) arrives with five other children.

One of the children is a young boy almost resembles a mixture of a child-like versions of Renta and Inuyasha around 8 years old with his long silver hair tied to a braided ponytail in a similar style as Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing, playful golden eyes, wearing a white kosode kimono with navy blue stripes on the long sleeves with a matching color shitagi or undershirt underneath and navy blue hakama as well as white socks and sandals.

Another one is a young girl resembles a child-like version of Melody around 7 years old with her long black hair in a similar style of Relena Darlian/Peacecraft from Gundam Wing, innocent looking brown eyes, wearing a white kosode kimono with red stripes on the long sleeves with a matching color shitagi or undershirt underneath and red hakama as well as white socks and sandals.

The third child appears to be a young boy closely resembling a child-like version of Korvo around 10 years old with long silver hair, slightly narrowed golden eyes, purple marks on his face, wearing a white kimono with black hakama pants with socks and sandals.

The fourth child appears to another young boy around 8 years old with long black hair, slightly narrowed blue eyes, black marks on his face, wearing a black kimono and hakama with socks and sandals.

The last child appears to be a young 12 year old boy closely resembling a child-like version of Sesshomaru with his long silver hair, narrowed red eyes, orange claw like marks on his face, wearing a similar kimono as Sesshomaru, except that it was brown and black.

Kohaku says, with a smile, "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagura! Rin!"

Rin says, with a wide smile, "Hi Kohaku!"

The seven and eight year old children went to Renta and Melody with the girl to sit onto Melody's lap while getting into Melody's arms with eight year old boy by Renta's side.

The seven year old girl asks Melody, "Okaa-san, is Inuyasha-oji-chan fighting that wolf demon?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's' right, Momo! You'll get to see the power of your bloodline can do."

The 12 year old boy asks, in a curious tone, "You mean your Soul Reaper and Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai with the legendary Saiyan DNA trait?"

Zera tells the boy, with a sly smile, "That's right, Kaname!"

Yumi, who was in Junko's arms, exclaims to Inuyasha, cheerfully, "Go Otou-san! You can beat him!"

The eight year old dog eared boy says, with a smile, "Anyone with Saiyan DNA can't be defeated, especially by a demon! Go Inuyasha-oji-san!"

Yumi says, with a wide smile, "You said it, Keiichi!"

Kagura asks Kohaku, "I've heard about the challenge that Inuyasha issued! Are you okay with this?"

Kohaku says, in a plain tone, "I may love Ane-ue, but there are times that in order for a loved one to see reason, you'll have to hurt them a bit to get them to understand. This is what we call 'tough love' and sometimes, words aren't enough and Lord Inuyasha warned Ane-ue and her friends to leave at least three times, but they refused. Lord Inuyasha issued me that he wouldn't kill Ane-ue or her friends for my sake, so I have nothing to worry about."

Within the center, Inuyasha and Koga continue to stare at each other and Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "You can come at me at anytime, fleabag!"

Koga says, with a sneer, "Just keep talking, mutt! I didn't drink any of your sister's wrapped potions just now, so there's no way that I'm going to be sick again!" Koga then charges after Inuyasha and goes for a punch, but Inuyasha quickly vanishes from sight and kicks Koga in the head, knocking him away from him a good feet and hits the ground. This move actually surprised Inuyasha's former friends.

Sango says, in disbelief, "Did I see that right?"

Shippo asks, curiously, "Is it **Flash Step**?"

Koga then jumps onto his feet and he yells out, seriously, "That was luck!" Koga then charges towards Inuyasha with a barrage of punches, but Inuyasha easily evades every punch and jumps in the air.

"**Hado number thirty one: Shakkahō**!"

Inuyasha then fires from the plum of his hand a red energy blast at Koga, who barely dodges it as it hits the ground, causing a huge explosion, causing Inuyasha's former friends and Koga's men to cover their eyes from getting dust and dirt from their eyes.

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "Inuyasha never had this ability before!"

Miroku says, seriously, "It must be from his maternal power!" Back in the fight, Koga gets away from the cloud of dust, only to be hit with a barrage of multiple Shakkaho blasts causing him to fly into their air while howling in pain as he hits the ground.

Ginta and Hakkaku calls out, horrified, "Koga!"

Koga grunts, in pain, "Damn it!"

"**Dance of Blades**!"

Inuyasha creating a huge tornado and launches dozens of wind energy blades right at Koga which Koga quickly avoids a few of them, the rest slam into him, hard, which causes him to get badly cut up.

Shippo yells out, stunned, "That's Kagura's attack!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "That must be another one of Inuyasha's maternal powers, Celestial Embodiment! Kagura must have given a simple of her hair to Inuyasha!"

After dodging a few more wind blades, Koga jumps into the air only to meet with a hard kick to his side by Inuyasha, knocking him back to the ground on his back. Inuyasha then lands onto his feet with a mocking triumph smirk.

Koga thinks in his mind, angrily, _"That mutt was never that fast before even in his half demon form!"_

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Koga, you can never hope to be a challenge in your current level! Just put on those Speed Enchancers that Nee-chan made for you!"

Koga says, with a snarl, "Screw you, mutt! I don't need them to finish you off and I'll prove it!" Koga then jumps onto his feet and lunges after Inuyasha with a barrage of fists and kicks, but Inuyasha keeps dodge every single on of them and jumps real high to dodge another one of Koga's kicks and after performing a mid-air backflip, lands on his feet. Not wanting to waste time, Koga then charges after Inuyasha, who has his left hand held up.

"**Bakudo number eight: Seki**!"

The moment that a small light blue orb of energy appears on the back of Inuyasha's hand, Koga's foot smashes into it, but it ended up with him, screaming out in shock as he finds himself flying away from Inuyasha and hits the ground on his right side.

Inuyasha says, with a sneer, "You're almost running out of time, wolf! Four minutes has passed and you've yet to send me to my knees. You might need to place those enchancers on your legs to prove might of a challenge. I really don't have any reason for tricking you! Now, put on those Speed Enchancers, so you can be much of a challenge and you might have a chance to defeat me. If you really want my request to know since you're about to lose is that, Ane-chan made a rosary for you and if you lose, then you'll have to wear it and the one in control could be me or anyone of my friends or allies."

Koga says, in a great angered snarl, "Teme…!"

Zera says, taking out a beaded necklace, "These are the beads that I've made to show that Inuyasha isn't lying!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha has just attacked Koga's weakeness: his pride! Now, Koga has no choice, but to use Melody's invention to win or we'll never see Lady Kagome ever again."

Inuyasha asks, with a sneer, "What's it going to be, fleabag!"

Koga slowly sits up, takes out the Speed Enchancers from his pelt, and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If I wear these things, there's a good chance that they would screw me in the long run giving that they're made by that damned half-breed poodle, but if I don't, then I'll lose and not only we'll never see Kagome ever again, but I'll be forever be a slave of this mutt or any one of his pals with that rosary! No way! That's ever happening!"_ Koga then places the Speed Enchancers onto his legs, which glowed as golden electricity surges inside his legs, making himself more lighter. Koga then jumps onto his feet and he says in his mind, _"Nothing weird so far, except for that golden light! I feel the same kind of lightness in my legs than I did when I had those shards! I think that I can beat that mutt now!"_ Koga says, with a sly grin, "Hey mutt, your sister is going to regret marking these things for me and as a thank you, I'm going to end this quick!" In a huge burst of speed, Koga charges after Inuyasha, who performs a Flash Step to get away from Koga's kick. Koga then sees Inuyasha high in the air going upwards and he jumps up to catch up to him and Inuyasha gives a surprised look on his face as he sees Koga behind him. Koga yells out, slyly, "Got you!" Koga then kicks Inuyasha in the back, knocking back to get ground.

Shippo yells out, surprised, "Koga's speed had increased to get to Inuyasha!"

Sango says, in a worried tone, "I hope that we doesn't hurt Inuyasha too much, because he's the only one, with the exception of Melody or Megumi, can get to Kagome-chan's time after the seal is taken off!"

Back in the fight, Koga lands on his feet and he says, with a sly grin, "Hey mutt, I hit you! Now, do as you promised and get that seal off!" Koga then doesn't get a response from Inuyasha's form, which gets Koga a bit annoyed and Koga yells out, seriously, "Hey get up, mutt! I know that wasn't enough to kill you! Get up!" Koga got no response and he says, annoyed while walking toward Inuyasha, "No one is buying that 'play dead' routine, you…!" Koga then turns Inuyasha's body around only to find a face of a pourly made Inuyasha doll. Koga yells out, annoyed, "Not again, mutt!" Koga then kicks behind him to find that his foot had found Inuyasha's face and Koga yells out, seriously, "I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" Koga then sees another pourly made Inuyasha doll has taken Inuyasha's place, which was increasing Koga's anger. Koga yells out, angrily, "You bastard! Come out and fight me like a man!"

"**Hado number thirty one: Shakkahō**!"

Just then, a barrage of red energy balls flew at Koga, but he dodges ever single one of them and Koga yells out, seriously, "Come on, mutt! Cut the stupid tricks and fight me for real!" Koga then jumps up from the cloud of dust to get away from it to find Inuyasha easily.

"**Bakudo number nine: Hainawa**!"

Just then, a crackling yellow energy rope appears, surrounding Koga, tying his arms and body together. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn it! I can't move!" Koga then is thrown to the ground hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

Ginta exclaims, worriedly, "Koga's stuck!"

Koga finds Inuyasha at the other end of the energy rope with a sly grin on his lips and he tries to get free, but to no success, and he yells out at Inuyasha, angrily, "Damn you to hell, mutt!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Oh it must hurt, does it, wolf! To have someone that you hate, being stronger than you!"

"**Fox fire**!"

Soon enough, a big stream of green fire is headed toward Inuyasha, which he easily dodges, but is seemly taken by surprise when he's hit in the back and chest by his former friends with Miroku in the front and Sango, in her demon slayer uniform, in the back. However, the two were surprised to see that they had Inuyasha's white haori in front of them instead. They then see Inuyasha in a few feet away from them.

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "**Utsusemi**! You know, I'm not really surprised that you two as well as that runt would interfere just so see your precious miko, again."

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha, as the way that you are now, we realize that there's no way that you'd ever listen to us by words."

Sango says, with a nod, "However, if we fight and defeat you, to get you to listen to us."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "I'd like to see you try!" On the meanwhile, Ginta and Hakkaku gets to Koga's aid as Koga got out of the energy rope, after Inuyasha dispelled it.

Koga says to his men, "Who told you guys to interfere?"

Ginta tells Koga, in a serious tone, "Koga, as it stands, you can't win against Inuyasha on your own!"

Hakkaku says, seriously, "With us, here, we'll have a stand to beat him!"

Inuyasha says, with a cold tone, "I highly doubt that!" Soon enough, Inuyasha performs a Flash Step to disappear from sight and 15 Inuyasha after images appears surrounding Koga, his men, and Inuyasha's former friends, confusing them.

Shippo yells out, seriously, "Where is he!"

Miroku says, seriously, "I don't know! I can't pick his demonic aura while he's in his human form!"

Sango says, plainly, "Neither can I!"

Koga says, seriously, "He may have changed forms, but he can't hide his scent!" Soon enough, Inuyasha appears behind Koga, who noticed his scent, and goes to punch him on his neck, but finds Inuyasha's silver white scarf in his place.

Sango yells out, shocked, "Anotehr **Utsusemi**!"

"**Hado number thirty-three: ****Sōkatsui**!"

Just then, a huge wave of blue energy appears from the sky heads directly towards them, which they noticed and dodges the blast, but the explosion proved to be a bit of a problem as Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku were thrown on their backsides from the blast. Just then, Inuyasha appears in front of them, causing them to yelp in shock and surprise. Inuyasha then ducks his head as Miroku's staff tries to strike him in the head and Miroku tries for a rebound by hitting vertically towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha easily dodges it. Miroku then tries again to strike Inuyasha in the head, but after every attempt, Inuyasha keeps dodging, easily, and does a Flash Step as Sango's huge boomerang is swung behind him and Miroku stops his weapon strikes as he was going to hit Sango. Inuyasha then appears a good few away from them and they whipped their heads at him, while slightly panting, after nearly dodging Inuyasha's **Sōkatsui** blast, eariler.

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "My turn!"

Koga's voice rings out, "Not quite!" Inuyasha then uses Flash Step to dodge Koga's kick and Koga receives a painful kick in the face, knocking him away for him to hit a wall with a loud thud. Koga then barely dodges Inuyasha's punch as it connects to the wall, making a huge dent onto it, surprising Koga.

Koga thinks in his mind, surprised, _"How can he have that much strength in his human form? It's impossible!"_ Koga then receives two hard punches to the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"**Smashing top**!"

Then, a small green top appears behind Inuyasha, which he notices and he gives a strong kick, throwing it away as it reverts to a small top toy and he then notices Ginta and Hakkaku coming at him, but he kicks them away from him, knocking them back to the ground. Soon enough, Sango charges after Inuyasha while trying to strike him from behind with her boomerang, but Inuyasha does another Flash Step to evade it.

Sango exclaims, seriously, "We're did he go!"

Inuyasha appears behind Sango and he exclaims, with a sly grin, "Right here!" Without warning, Inuyasha smashes his foot onto Sango's back, knocking her to the ground hard.

Miroku yells out, horrified, "Sango!" Miroku then feels Inuyasha's foot smashed onto his chest, breaking a few ribs, knocking him away from him to hit the ground hard.

Shippo calls out, worriedly, "Miroku!"

Back in the stands, the ten year old looking dog demon boy says, in a mock shocking tone, "Oh my! Who would have thought Inuyasha-oji-chan could be so cruel! If from my understanding, they were once friends!"

Zera tells the boy, with a sly grin, "Well, Gin, betrayal would do that to a person and it's a lesson that those fools are learning."

The eight year old dog demon boy says, in a curious tone, "This is going to be real painful, will it?"

Korvo says, with a nod, "It will, Mondo!"

Back in the fight, Inuyasha stares, coldly, at Miroku and Sango as they slowly stand on their feet with their weapons as well as Koga and his men while panting, heavily.

Inuyasha says, in a cold and plain tone, "Well, it seems that we have about ten seconds remaining, so, I think that I'm going to end this comedy show." Soon enough, Inuyasha's body is radiating a demonic aura as he's transformed back to his hanyou form.

(**Start Bleach DDR OST Treachery**)

After cracking his claws and in an act that made it slow motion to others, Inuyasha uses his demonic super-speed that would be greater than Koga's enhanced speed to slash Ginta's waist, causing him to howl in pain as claw marks were made and blood came spilling out from his new wound.

"**Blades of Blood**!"

Inuyasha then fires multiple red yokai colored arcs at Hakkaku, causing him to howl in pain as he's cut over his body and his and Ginta's cut up and bleeding bodies had fell onto the ground. Inuyasha's former friends were horrified to see this happening and Koga is ridiculed by anger and hate for Inuyasha.

Koga yells out, strongly, "I'm going to kill you for this!" Koga then rushes after Inuyasha with great speed with killing intent, but Inuyasha dodges his claws, but they hit the ground.

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile and mocking tone, "What are you aiming at, wolf?" Koga then rushes after Inuyasha again, trying to hit him with a punch or a kick, but nothing seems to connect and Inuyasha, again, uses Flash Step to get away from Koga's kick as it hits the wall, making a huge dent. Inuyasha appears away from Koga and he says, with a sly smile pointing his right index finger at Koga, "Keh! Too easy! **Hado number four: Byakurai**!" Inuyasha then fires a powerful lightning bolt from his right index finger at Koga, but Koga barely dodges it, but the explosion throws him away and he falls to his knees, panting.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!"

Koga narrowly dodges Inuyasha's claws as they make a large dent on the ground and he rushes off to the distance, only to find Inuyasha easily catching up to him. Inuyasha then grabs Koga's right shoulder and pushes him until his back hits the wall. Koga winches in pain as he sees Inuyasha's claws raising towards him while radiating with green poison and Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "You're finished!" Inuyasha thrusts his claws towards Koga's face, but Koga quickly moves out of the way, as the poison makes a hole on the wall. Koga then runs off from Inuyasha to try to find away to beat him.

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn it! That mutt must have gotten his half-breed loving sister's attack!"_ To Koga's surprise, Inuyasha has already catches up with him.

Inuyasha says, seriously, "You wouldn't get away!" Koga then tries to punch him, but Inuyasha moves out of way as he appears mid-air, producing a light green energy whip, hitting Koga for him to fall to the ground. After Inuyasha lands onto the ground, Koga then jumps up and lunges at Inuyasha, only to meet with his claws to his stomach, causing Koga to grunt in pain as Inuyasha held up his hand. Inuyasha yells out, "**Shakkahō**!" Inuyasha then fires the blast at Koga, throwing him away in the air.

"**Dance of the Dragon**!"

Inuyasha then produces multiple tornado, ripping into Koga, causing him to howl in pain as he gains multiple cut wounds.

"**Hado number seventy-three: Sōren Sōkatsui**!"

Inuyasha fires two blue blasts from both of his hands at Koga, causing a huge explosion as Koga's badly burnt form had crashed onto the ground on his back.

Shippo says, shocked, "He just defeated Koga!"

Sango says, stunned, "Without even breaking a sweat!"

Inuyasha then turns his attention to his former friends and he says, with a sly smile holding his hand up, "Well, I guess that it's just you three and me, huh?" Inuyasha's hand is radiating red energy, which alarms his former friends.

Shippo says, fearfully, "He wouldn't, would he?"

Miroku yells out, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, don't…!"

Inuyasha yells out, coldly, "**Hado number thirty-one:** **Shakkahō**!" Inuyasha then fires a barrage of red blasts at his former friends and they quickly scatter away to dodge them, before they can hit them, however, each explosion had nearly taken their toll on their bodies and the cloud of smoke, carried from the explosions had weakened their visions. Out from the smoke, Sango comes out coughing heavily only to find Inuyasha appearing in front of her and giving her a hard bash in the cheek, knocking her back to the ground. Sango looks up at Inuyasha, who was giving her a look of cold disgust pointing at her.

Sango says, worriedly, "Inuyasha, please don't…!"

Inuyasha says, in cold monotone voice, "I've already told you that it's too late! You asked for this, Sango! **Hado number fifty-eight: Tenren**!" Inuyasha then releases a huge gust of wind from the palm of his right hand, blowing away cloud of smoke and dust and Inuyasha's former friends were thrown into the air, while screaming out in shock. Inuyasha raises his right index finger as it is radiating with lightning and he says, coldly, "**Hado number four: Byakurai**!" Inuyasha fires the lightning blast at the tornado, which serves as current to hit his former friends, causing them to cry out in pain from not only the physical pain from the attack, but from the one they called 'friend'. Inuyasha says, in a cold and unfeeling tone, "And **Hado number thirty-three: Sōkatsui**!" Inuyasha then fires the blue energy at the 'tornado', causing a huge explosion and Inuyasha ignores the cries of pain and agony of his former friends as he sees their badly burnt forms falling from the cloud of smoke and hits the ground hard, groaning to show that they are still alive. Inuyasha then looks at the badly hurt forms of his former friends and wolf demons with cold indifference and he looks at Kohaku, who had a slightly shocked look on his face.

(**End Theme**)

Inuyasha tells Kohaku, in a plain tone, "Sorry that you had to see that, Kohaku. I held back from those kido blasts, so I wouldn't really kill them. They should be fine with Nee-chan's healing potions."

Kohaku tells Inuyasha, while shaking his head, "I was a bit surprised, but I can understand your anger, Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha nods his head as he walks past the fallen forms of his former friends, only to hear a loud pain filled groan and he turns to see Koga slowly standing on his feet with a weakened serious look on his face.

Koga says, croakly while blood is oozing from his body, "Where…do…you think…you're going?"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "The fight is over! I don't need to fight with someone who's near death's door! That would be murder! The Tsukisaru clan has a real strict rule: Prevent senseless murder and kill of all living beings, human, demon, or hanyou. The only time that you need to kill is only to protect those who can't protect themselves and only and only be at a last resort!"

Koga says, seriously, "No! It's not over! I will not accept defeat from a worthless half-br…!" In an instant, Inuyasha's right claw smashes through Koga's chest, causing Koga to hack out blood from his mouth.

Inuyasha says, in an icy cold tone, "It seems that someone doesn't seem to take a hint! Let me make myself even clearer!" After Inuyasha removes his claws from Koga's chest with more blood to appear from the wound, Koga tries to attack him, but Inuyasha appears behind Koga with his claws drenched with more blood and Koga hacks out in pain as more slash wounds appear on his chest, he falls onto the ground on his side while blood is spilling from his wounds.

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Like I said, I can't kill you, but I can incapacitate you, wolf." Just as Inuyasha were to leave, he felt a hand onto his left ankle and a small tag on the hem of his hakama pants and he doesn't need to know since he picked up the scents of two of his former friends, Miroku and Shippo, near him.

Inuyasha says, in a flat monotone voice without looking at them, "So, you two are still conscious! That's surprising! I guess that I've underestimated you! Now, this is the only time I'm going to tell you this: let go or you'll regret it!"

Miroku says, weakly, "In…uyasha…I don't…understand…why are you so…"

Shippo says, in a weak tone, "…think-headed! We just want to get back a way for Kagome to come back here!"

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "So much that you attacked me when my back was turned!"

Miroku says, plainly, "You wouldn't listen to our words, so…!"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "We had to try fighting you! We wanted you to forgive Kagome! She didn't mean to hurt you! She really loves you!"

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Keh! You've just wasted your last chance!" Inuyasha whips around, smashes his foot onto Miroku's forearm, causing Miroku to scream out in pain as he feels his arm bone break and he releases Inuyasha's ankle. Inuyasha then grabs Shippo's tail, pulls him up, causing Shippo to let go of Inuyasha's pants, and without warning, gives a hard kick to Shippo's back, causing his spine to slightly break, throwing him to a wall with a loud thud. Inuyasha calls out to the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force with his family, "All of you! Take these sacks of garbage away from this arena! They're polluting it!"

_**End Flashback**_

Right now, we find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo finishing their story to Kagome and her family and friends. After hearing about this, Kagome was distraught to know that Inuyasha had ruthlessly attacked them and the guilt that she already felt had increased.

Kagome says, distressed, "I never thought that things would have been that bad!"

Sango says, in a plain tone, "Since we lost the fight, Koga was forced to where the rosary that Zera made for him and gave the control to Ayame."

Kagome says, surprised, "Ayame-chan!"

Miroku says, with a nod, "Yes and Ayame has used the rosary almost on a daily basis with Koga and does it whenever Inuyasha tells her to do so, really putting a dent on Koga's pride. For a year, Koga and Ayame had mated and married, but still holds a huge grudge against Inuyasha and anytime that he sees Inuyasha, Koga tries to start a fight, but it ends with Ayame 'sitting' Koga."

Kagome says, solemnly, "That almost sounds familiar."

Sango says, in a plain tone, "It also seems that Kohaku has been offered a job while working under Zera. Kohaku has grown quite strong, even stronger than I was when I was his age, and is now a captain of the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force."

Kagome says, surprised, "Kohaku-kun, a captain working under Zera-san?"

Sango says, with a nod, "Yeah! From what I've heard from Kohaku, Koga's Wolf Demon Tribe have allied themselves with the Neo-Moonlight Village, which is most likely Ayame's doing. As long as that rosary stays, Koga has no choice but to obey or get buried alive."

Kagome says, lowly, "At least he's getting a taste of his own medicine!"

Sango says, in a solemn tone, "Afterwards, we couldn't confront Inuyasha anymore seeing that he wanted nothing to do with us! The way that he fought us was…no remorse or mercy…it was as if we were never his friends to begin with."

Shippo tells Sota, solemnly, "Now, you see why Inuyasha or Melody will never help you! They'll just turn their backs on you like Inuyasha did with us."

Sota says, with a cold tone, "Except for one major difference, I _don't_ take sides!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo winch at Sota's tone and Sota says, in a serious tone, "No! I'm serious! It's true that there are times that Inuyasha-onii-chan may have messed up with Nee-chan and some of them may have not been so forgivable and he has flaws, but I know that this situation wouldn't have happened, if you were much of a friend to Inuyasha-onii-chan as you were with Nee-chan! You guys were just feeding Nee-chan's ego way too much while siding with her against Inuyasha-onii-chan! I can understand why Inuyasha-onii-chan turned his back on you, you guys did the same! You didn't do anything to correct Nee-chan as you did with Inuyasha-onii-chan! That time that you decided to listen to words from people that don't really respect Inuyasha-onii-chan while not hearing his side first, made him wonder if he could really trust you guys, much less call you friends again."

Marcus says, with a nod, "As harsh as it may seem, Sota has a good point! The moment that you decided to listen to this fox kid and that Koga guy, you abandoned Inuyasha's friendship and I'll be actually surprised that if he ever forgives you! You have only that kid, Kohaku, to thank, before killing his sister and her friends would have really upset him since from what Kagome told me, at the time, he was still reeling from his actions when he was controlled by that Naraku guy!"

Sota says, with a serious and angered tone, "You think that Inuyasha-onii-chan's a selfish and inconsiderate person, but let me ask you a question, would a selfish and inconsiderate person have spared you lives after what you've done to him! Would a selfish and inconsiderate person does everything that Inuyasha-onii-chan has done for you without being forced against his will? Inuyasha-onii-chan believed that you were his friends and he cared and loved Nee-chan with all his heart and I bet more than he ever did for this Kikyo woman! He may not displayed or say it, but he trusted you with his heart and life. Is this what he gets for trusting you guys? Didn't you trust him as well? Or was it because he is a hanyou and not worth your time worrying about?"

Miroku says, in a quiet and guilt tone, "That's not t…!"

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "But he attacked us without any sense of remorse! He attacked us as if we were not his friends or we didn't even matter to him!"

Sota says, in an angered tone, "Well, let's not forget how this happened! It was your lies that goaded Nee-chan's cold-hearted actions to Inuyasha-onii-chan, wasn't it? Wasn't it, you guys just let Nee-chan 'sit' him without even considering hearing about his side of the story before you judged him?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo winch at this as the guilt that they felt is flowing to their hearts and Sota says, in a serious tone, "He may be a hanyou, but he does have a man's heart, which I thought that Master Miroku would understand, but, after hearing the kind of stories that Nee-chan and Melody-onee-chan have said about him being a first class pervert, it really makes me wonder if he's really is a man!"

Kagome tells her brother, seriously, "Sota, listen…!"

Sota tells Kagome, seriously, "Nee-chan, I'm sorry, but I have to say this! You may be my sister and I care and love you, but but in my mind, Inuyasha-onii-chan had every right to be angry at you and to end your friendship and want nothing to do with you all!" Sota says, in a serious tone, "Not just you've taken Nee-chan's side, but you've taken Koga's side as well! If it wasn't for Inuyasha-onii-chan, then Nee-chan would have gone through that Hellish life when Koga presented her to those wolf demon elders of his when he promised that female wolf demon first! I also wouldn't have met my future niece or nephew since they would be executed! But let's be real, you never really considerated Inuyasha-onii-chan your friend, did you? Now, I'm beginning to see why Inuyasha-onii-chan wanted to see his old pals, again, because they were real friends to him than you guys ever were! You guys forced Inuyasha-onii-chan to look at you as the same humans that ruined not only his life, but the life of his sisters! As you already know that Melody-onee-chan's life was ruined by a pack of lies, which got her to lose the one that she loved! In Inuyasha-onii-chan's and his sisters' eyes, you're the ones that helped killed his childhood friends! You were _never_ his friends!"

Just then, there was a loud banging noise on the ground as Sango's right fist, smashes the floor, and Sango asks, in a guilt-ridden whisper as tears came down her eyes, "You don't think we know that?" Sango then sobs quietly as Miroku and Shippo had their own solemn expressions with Miroku trying to hold back his tears and Shippo sobbing himself. Sango says, in a great solemn tone, while tears are running down her cheeks, "So many times…when Inuyasha and Kagome-chan would have arguments…a lot of the times, I would take Kagome-chan's side. Even when he wasn't fully to blame, I would just assume that he was…or I refused to…understand, not like a real friend! We also didn't understand why Junko, Melody, or Zera insist on…making Kagome-chan's life…a living Hell…by giving her a great deal of distrust and disrespect! When…we saw…the scene before…Inuyasha sending Kikyo's soul back…to Kagome-chan…we…heard…that Inuyasha was mostly seeing Kikyo…! Oh Kami! But all Houshi-sama, Shippo, and I could do was see it from Kagome-chan's side…and we just turned against him…we all turned against him! I even said that he should change his name to 'two-timer'! We didn't even know that he was just seeing Kikyo while under Zera's orders! If we'd known…about…that sooner…then we'd…Inuyasha's been such a good friend to all of us…and we instantly listened to Shippo and Koga and mostly Kagome-chan when we should have listened to both of them! I…saw…Inuyasha as a brother…some sister figure I turned out to be for him! Constantly blaming him for all the disagreements…more often than not standing off to the side while HE fought the battles! One other time they were having an argument and I came in near the end of it. I actually said to Houshi-sama, 'I don't know what happened here, but it was clearly Inuyasha's fault!' while other times, I see Kagome-chan's burnt form lying on the ground, I would get mad at Melody with her constant abuse on the Mark of Subjugation! All because Kagome-chan sat him again! Melody was just defending her brother, because she believed that Kagome-chan was just 'bullying' Inuyasha with the rosary. Instead of belittering her, I should have tried to understand why she kept doing that and her reasons for why she hated Kagome-chan or any other human or priestess not to mention with Zera. I know that I was just standing up for Kagome-chan, because she's my friend, but Inuyasha was my friend and I didn't stick him for him too! It takes two people to have an argument and I only saw from Kagome-chan's side and not Inuyasha's side! I mean, I love Kagome-chan, but I love Inuyasha too! I know Kagome-chan knew how much she means to me, but I never shown Inuyasha how much he means to me! He forgave me numerous of times with Kagome-chan to threatened to bury him alive. It's a no wonder why Melody and Junko hated us before! I'm a horrible friend to him! It's thanks to him that my brother, Kohaku, is still alive! After hearing that Zera and Inuyasha ordered the Demon Nightmare Punishment Force to force Kagome-chan back to her time and destroy the well in the process as well as sealing it, so another well can't be made, I resented not only Zera, but Inuyasha for that and even more when I found out that he mated and married Junko while not hearing Kagome-chan out! I knew that he was angry and had every right to be angry, but instead of trying to understand him, I tried to find someway to get to him to get him to talk and her Kagome-chan out, but he wouldn't even look or listen to us and Melody and Junko got in our way as he went to the well. I never tried to see it from Inuyasha's point of view or even listened to him! As for Koga, damn it, I should have known that Inuyasha would never steal! He may be a jerk at times, but he would never be petty enough to steal! If I'd acted quick enough, then we wouldn't have this problem! I didn't believe that Koga would lie to win Kagome-chan's heart until I heard the truth about that pendant being belonging to Inuyasha from Suzame! Inuyasha is right to hate me and it's thanks to Kohaku that Inuyasha didn't kill me, five years ago! Now, I hated Koga so much and I still do! Not for what he was going to make Kagome-chan go though, but for what he did to Inuyasha!"

Miroku says, in a solemn tone, "When my Wind Tunnel was greatly damaged by Naraku's schemes and I was prepared to die, Inuyasha came in and stopped me from pushing my Wind Tunnel any further. I was worried that one day my Wind Tunnel would suck me up, but Inuyasha told me not to worry, because he's going to kill Naraku before my void would suck me up." Miroku clenches his fists in anger and he says, solemnly, "Inuyasha has done so much for us…yet how is he repayed? We chose to listen to lies over him and Inuyasha was the one who saved our lives time and time again. There was absolutely no excuse for our behavior! Even though Lady Kagome is our friend, Inuyasha was our friend and we just ignored him and called him names. We didn't even bother to listen to his side of the story!"

Shippo says, sobbing, "In…Inuyasha…*sniffs*…he helped avenged…*sniffs*…my father…and how do I repay him…I constantly…get him into trouble with Kagome while in turn Kagome gets in trouble with…Melody and Zera…! It's…thanks…to…Inuyasha and his sisters…that…I got my second chance with…my father…I never wanted Inuyasha dead! I never meant for him to hate Kagome and all of us! I just…wanted him to stay faithful to…Kagome, it's thanks to me that Inuyasha hates Kagome now and is married to Junko! I never wanted to hurt Kagome and…I never…wanted to hurt Inuyasha! It's all my fault that Inuyasha hates Kagome and Inuyasha hates us…all! I…just didn't…understand…why Inuyasha didn't just kill me! There was really…nothing…stopping him! I don't share…anything with Kohaku like Sango does! I'd…hate to admit this…but I've…been nothing…but a pest and a terrible friend to Inuyasha! I call myself his friend, yet I constantly get him into trouble or mean towards him…or pick on him so much…! After hearing on how he lost his friends based on a pack of lies, I'm beginning to see Inuyasha in a whole new light."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "It looks like I wasn't the only one, who blamed myself for what happened! It may be too late for me to win Inuyasha's heart back, but I'd like a chance for me to get back his friendship."

Sota says, with a plain tone, "I could help you try to gain Inuyasha-onii-chan's forgiveness, but gaining the trust and friendship that he had once for all of you, well, you guys are on your own about that and I can't guaranteed that he'll give it to you and if he did, then the process wouldn't be that easy since you all didn't care much about him."

Miroku says, with a sigh, "That we know too well, Lord Sota!"

Sota says, in a plain tone, "Though, I wouldn't recommend you gaining trying to gain the Inuyasha-onii-chan from this time's forgiveness since he may be still pissed at you guys beyond reason and with Inuyasha-onii-chan's temper, you'll be asking more than a punch in the face. You're better off trying to gain the Inuyasha-onii-chan's forgiveness from our time since it's been a long time and don't quote me on this, but his anger towards you guys may have slightly diminished!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "We don't know about what had happened, but we do know that we need to bring only Master Miroku and Sango-chan with me."

Shippo exclaims, seriously, "What about me?"

Kagome tells Shippo, "You can't come! That cloak guy told us to not only bring Inuyasha, but you, Feng-san, Koga-kun, Ayame-chan, or any one of Inuyasha's family or childhood friends from this time since all of them are still alive in my time and should you meet with your future self, then it would disrupt the time paradox and that would be a very bad thing!"

Shippo says, solemnly, "Oh man! I really wanted to see Kagome's house!"

Kagome asks Rin, "So, Rin-chan, when is the wedding?"

Rin replies, with a smile, "Tomorrow and you and your friends are invited!"

Agumon asks Rin, curiously, "Will there be a lot of food?"

Eri yells at Agumon, annoyed, "Agumon, can you please for once not think with your stomach!"

Gaomon tells Eri, "I think that would be impossible, Eri!"

Rin says, plainly, "Of course there will be a buffet provided by not only Lord Sesshomaru, but Lady Zera, Lord Kenochi, Lord Feng, Lady Izayoi and her family. That means there will be a lot of food for the guest!"

Veemon says, with a wide smile, "Alright!"

Agumon says, with a smile, "I can't wait for this wedding!"

Sota asks Rin, curiously, "Will Inuyasha-onii-chan or Melody-onee-chan will be at your wedding?"

Rin replies, with a smile, "Of course! Lord Inuyasha is the best man that Kohaku chose! He, Lady Junko, and their child, Lady Yumi, will be there too! Lady Melody is one of my bridemaids too!"

Sota says, with a smile, "Great! I can ask her to get the medicine for Hitomi-chan!"

Shippo tells Sota, "I hope for your sake that they'll say yes to you!"

(**Back in the Land of Waves in the modern time; at night**)

Returning to the the Land of Waves, in the night within Tazuna's house, we find Team 7, with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke, who were still training for their Tree Climbling exercise with their chakra, along with the Fudo children, Asagi, and NekitaKariba and Tazuna and Inari sitting on the table with Tsunami, Kotori, and Yumi, in civilian clothing, serving their dinner while wearing aporns and Hiromi reading a Sherlock Holmes book.

Yumi's civilian clothing consists of a yellow sleeveless low-cut shirt which shows a bit of her cleavage and purple skirt reaching to her kneecaps, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled sandals.

Sakura says, in a plain and worried tone, "Now, they're both late! I wouldn't expected that from Sasuke-kun!" Just then, Sakura yelps in pain as Hiromi's Sherlock Holmes book smashes her face and after the book fell from Sakura's face, leaving a bright red mark, Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "What was that for!"

Hiromi says, calmly, "Felt like it!"

Sakura says, in a snarl, "I'm going to kick your…?" Soon enough, the sound of the door opening is heard which got everyone's attention as they see a tired Sasuke Uchiha carrying an equally tired Naruto Uzumaki by his shoulder.

Tazuna asks, curiously, "What's with you two? You look like something the cat dragged in!"

Naruto says, with a weak smile, "We both made it! We climbed all the way to the top!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Good! Now, we move on! Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna!"

Naruto says, with a wide smile, "Alright!" In his excitement, they fell back on the ground while dragging Sasuke with him.

Sasuke yells at Naruto, with an annoyed growl, "Ah! You are such a loser!" Afterwards, the food was eaten and later, Kotori and Yumi helped Tsunami with serving tea.

Tazuna says, in a plain tone, "The bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that."

Tsunami says, with a smile, "You've all done great, but you have to be careful!"

Tazuna asks Kakashi, "I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't gotten the chance to until now. Why did you stay to protect me even though, I lied to bring you here?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "Those who stray from the path of justice, have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness can't survive. That was the quote from the First Hokage!" On the meanwhile, as Inari is given his tea, Inari glances at Naruto who has his head laid down while still exhausted from his exercise as he images of his stepfather, Kaiza, as well as his heroic actions and death while remembering his quote, 'If you love something, protect it with both of your arms!' and his tears are flowing down his eyes, which the scent doesn't go unnoticed by Kotori's, Yumi's, Azami's, and Sayaka's acute senses of smell.

Inari says, solemnly, "Why…?"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "What did you say?"

Inari says, seriously while slaming his hands on the table, "All these stupid training are a waste of time! Gato has a whole army, they'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! All these cool things that you say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do! The strong will win and the weaklings will die!"

Naruto says, seriously, "Just speak for yourself! It won't be like that with me, you got that!"

Inari yells at Naruto, angrily, "Why don't you be quiet! Just looking at you, makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and clowning around! You don't know anything about what it's like to be suffering and treated like dirt!" This hits the Uzumaki twins to the heart which they send and angered glares at Inari's way.

Naruto yells at Inari, angrily with a glare, "Listen to yourself whinning and complaining like sorry little victim! You can whimper all you want to! You're nothing but a coward!" Inari is taken back when Naruto yelled at him and faced with Naruto's angry glare.

Sakura yells at Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, that's going too far!" On the meanwhile, Hiromi's book closes as Naruto then leaves the room with great anger and disgust of Inari's cowardness and whacks Sakura in the head with her right fist, causing her to yelp in pain. Sakura yells at Hiromi, holding her head in pain, "What now!"

Hiromi tells Sakura, coolly, "Before you start critizing other people, try understanding them a bit more, Haruno!"

Sakura yells at Hiromi, angrily, "What was that!"

Hiromi yells at Sakura, angrily shaking her fist to Sakura's face, "I said don't lecture people when you actually have a good idea on how they feel or you'll get more than a bash in the head, baka!" Hiromi then stands up from her seat and she says to Inari, coldly, "And as for you, your stepfather must be rolling in his grave knowing that his stepson is pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying! The are several kind of idiots in this world, the one that just snapped at you, who's been through must worse than you'll ever be, and the other one is is you, who keeps crying and not doing anything about it! You're the bigger idiot! You can cry and whimper all you want, but it's never going to do you any good if that's what you always do!" Hiromi then leaves the room as Kakashi glances at Inari, who was still sobbing, after hearing the harsh words giving to him by the Uzamaki twins.

(**Later that night; outside of the house**)

In the back of the house at the outside, we find Inari with his knees close to his chest with a real solemn look on his face as he remembers the harsh words that were given to him by the Uzumaki twins.

Soon enough footsteps are heard and a familiar male voice rings out, "Can I talk to you?" Inari turns to see Kakashi walking up to him and sits by him. Kakashi tells Inari, "Hiromi may be a bit harsh, but she doesn't hate you and Naruto didn't say that out of spite. You're grandfather told us what happened to your father. You probably don't know this, but both Naruto and Hiromi also didn't grow up with a father, in fact, they didn't knew either one of their parents and the twins didn't have a single friend, with the exception of Azami, in our whole village. Hiromi had to play both the roles as an older sister and a mother for Naruto, growing up." This catches Inari's full attention when hearing this and Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Still I never seen them cry, sulk, or give up! Naruto is always eager to jump in and wants to be respected as well as to not only to allow his sister to defend him anymore than she has to! That's his dream and he'll put his life on the line for it in a heartbeat. My guess is that Naruto decided to stop crying and do something about it." Inari is suddenly remained of his stepfather's face once again and Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Even though, he's young and still learning, Naruto knows how to be strong, like your father did. I think that he knows more than any of us, what you're going through. What Naruto told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, he probably told himself that a thousand times." With those words to heart, Inari finally starts to see things in a new light as he was feeling foolish for being so weak.

(**While inside of the house; sometime later**)

Within one of the rooms, we find both Sakura, who multiple bruises on her face, left black eye, and lump on her head, and Hiromi, with a lump on her head, on their knees with annoyed looks on their faces with Azami and Yumi in front of them with their hands on their hips with serious glares pointed at them.

Azami says, in a serious tone, "I can't believe you two! Fighting in the hallways!"

Hiromi says, pointing at Sakura, "Blame the freak here!"

Sakura says, angrily, "What was that!"

Hiromi yells at Sakura, seriously, "You're the one was planning on forcing Naruto to apologize for that scolding that kid so rightfully deserved!"

Sakura says, seriously, "He should! We were supposed to be guest and he had no business yelling at him like that! However, as always, you make it my fault whenever it involves Naruto!"

Hiromi says, in a nasty tone, "It is always your fault, Billboard Brow!"

Yumi yells out, seriously, "That's enough, the both of you!" Both of the Genin kunoichi looked at Yumi and Yumi says, with a serious tone, "Both of you are supposed to be in the same team and you're fighting as if you both want to kill each other!"

Sakura says, with a snarl, "Blame that on the girl with the strength that's abnormally high for a regular girl!"

Hiromi says, with a sneer, "At least my forehead isn't above the avenge length!"

Azami yells at them, strongly, "Knock it off, both of you!" The two Genin look at Azami and Yumi and Azami says, with a serious tone, "Now, Sakura-chan, even though, it may have been harsh words on Naruto-kun's part, but those words needed to be said no matter how harsh they may be and I'll prefer that you don't encounter him tonight about this at all! Am I clear!"

Sakura says, in a begrudging tone, "Yes, ma'am!"

Azami asks Hiromi, plainly, "Hiromi-chan, could you at least try to limit your beatings on Sakura-chan?"

Hiromi says, plainly, "I'll try if she learns not to gang up on my brother like she knows him enough!"

Sakura sends an annoyed glare at Hiromi and as she was going to say something, Azami says, in a plain tone, "Fair enough! Now, could you two please try to get along with each other for the rest of the night?"

Just then, Kakashi appears coming into the room while looking at Sakura's bruises and he says, with a sigh, "Not again!"

Azami tells Kakashi, "We just talked it over, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi says, with an eye smile, "Good! It just saves me the trouble!"

Yumi tells Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun, we still need to talk about a few things! Milo-oba-chan, Kotori-oba-chan, and Asagi-onee-chan are in the other room!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, Kakashi and Yumi then walk out of the room to get to the designed room. Soon enough, Kakashi and Yumi went to the room where NekitaKariba, Kotori, and Asagi were in with Kotori closing the door and Yumi uses some kind of privacy seals in the room to make sure that no one can hear what they are saying as they all sat down on the ground.

Yumi asks Kakashi, with a serious glare, "Kakashi-kun, level with us, are those two kids, Naruto-kun and Hiromi-chan, Minato-kun and Kushina-chan's children?"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Kotori says, with a plain tone, "We thought as much! Those two have the same scents as both Minato and Kushina as well as I can smell some of the Nine-Tails scent on Naruto."

Asagi asks Kakashi, "I assumed that Naruto's past is nothing to be proud of with him getting treated like a plague, right?"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "Right!"

Kotori says, with a sigh, "This is going to be a problem! Onii-chan is going to blow his stack when he hears this!"

Kakashi asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kotori says, in a serious tone, "Well, in case, we originally thought about having both your sensei and Kushina's children moved to the Neo-Moonlight Village since Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox's jinchuriki. Jinchuriki receive the same amount of abuse as us, hanyou, by humans and Naruto would have been accepted by our village while given a better life! No offense, Kakashi, but we may have believe that we may have been misinformed, because we were under the impression that both Naruto and Hiromi were killed by the Nine-Tails."

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Lord Hokage also received a message from Lord Tsukikage and it confused him as well and he realized that our communication may have been tampered with. Lord Hokage wished to send more, but he knew that they would be intercepted and he couldn't figure out how, but we had theories on who, however, without evidence, he couldn't stop it. Lord Hokage decided to give up and wait for awhile, but new crises including an incident with Cloud and the death of all, but one of the Uchiha clan took precedence."

Yumi tells Kakashi, in a plain tone, "Kakashi-kun, I have to be real honest about that Uchiha kid that you have in your squad! I don't like him that much and you have to keep on your guard with the protector of the Shikon Jewel! Someone like him would do anything for power! I could see it in his eyes. It's totally different from Obito-kun!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I know what you mean, Lady Yumi, and that's why I've been assign to have Sasuke in my squad. In this way, he wouldn't walk on a dark path."

Asagi says, in a plain tone, "I certainly hope so, Kakashi! I really not in the mood to have another HIM in this world!" Asagi says, with a plain tone, "So, with that aside, do you know much detail about Naruto and Hiromi's life and don't leave anything out?"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Well, I don't know much! I've been keeping an eye on those two for some time. Naruto is known to play pranks to gain attention and acknowledgement through the villagers and he gets into trouble numerous of times. Hiromi had to play both the older sister and mother when it came to Naruto whenever she hears him pulling his usual pranks."

NekitaKariba says, with a sly tone, "Well, you can't be surprised about that! I mean, he is Kushina-chan's son after all! Kushina was a prankster, herself, with the name along with the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and great 'Queen of Pranks' in her childhood."

Kakashi says, with a chuckle, "The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero! That name is very familiar, in fact, Hiromi inherited Kushina-san's temper and stubbornness as well as strength. Hiromi also got a nickname of her own which her peers call her 'Red Tsunami', because like Kushina-san, Hiromi would beat her opponents half way to their deaths and she striped a Genin and his friends of their chances of continuing their ninja career by beating them up extremely mercilessly while using her Kaio Star Chakra."

Kotori says, surprised, "Kaio Star Chakra…! That's…!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I know! For right now, not only we need to protect Tazuna-san, but Lady Aoi and Lady Ayano from Zabuza and Gato."

Yumi says, in a plain tone, "I'll let Otou-san know about since that was one of the reasons why we were here and report to him anything that we may find."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "I understand!"

(**The next morning; in front of the house**)

The next morning, we find in front of Tazuna's house Tazuna, Aoi, Takao, Ayano, the Neo-Moonlight Village kunoichi, in their kunoichi uniforms, and Team 7 except for Naruto, who still sleeping after exhausting his chakra from the Tree Climbing Exercise, with Tsunami in front of them, setting them off.

Kakashi tells Tsunami, with an eye smile, "Okay! I'll leave Naruto in your hands! He pushed his body to the limit! Overdoing it as usual, so he may not be able to move right away."

Tsunami asks Kakashi, "What about you? You're still recovering yourself!"

Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay!"

Tazuna says, seriously, "Come on! Let's go!" Soon enough, the group walk off from the house with Tsunami looking at their retreating backs with concern.

(**With Zabuza; sometime later**)

Right now, we find Zabuza along with Miyuki, Haku, wearing his mask, and a new kunoichi with them on the boat near the nearly completed bridge. The new kunoichi is dressed like Haku, except that, her hair is black and long with a dark blue sweater under a dark pink robe, dark green-brown shorts, and open-toed sandals. Right now, we hear Gato's voice from the walky-talky, which is trying to order them around, which made Zabuza crush the receiver.

Zabuza asks his team, "Are you all ready?"

The three say in unison, "Yes!"

Miyuki tells the new kunoichi, with a smile, "I'm glad that you've finally joined us, Kanako!"

The new kunoichi says, with a nod, "Yes, I am too, Onee-chan! Kurata also said that he has plans for the Neo-Moonlight Village, so they won't get in the way!"

Zabuza says, with a nod, "Good!"

(**With Kakashi and the others; at the same time**)

Right now, we find Kakashi and his team along with the Neo-Moonlight kunoichi, Ayano, Aoi, Takao, and Tazuna walking through the clear path of the forest while not to far, they were being followed, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Azami, Kotori, and Yumi. Just then, an orange and yellow beam is fired causing them to scatter away from it.

Takao says, surprised, "What was that!" Just then, a multiple purple machine like creatures with no arms and legs has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to several cables at the base of its body appear from the trees and bushes.

Sakura asks, fearfully, "What are these!"

Kotori says, in a serious tone, "They're called Gizumon-AT and they were created by one man, who was supposed to have vanished from this world!" Kotori and Yumi draw out their swords as well as NekitaKariba and Asagi.

Kotori calls out, strongly, "**Reign over the raging heavens…**!" Kotori's sword extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain as a flame made Asian dragon appears surrounding her sword and she calls out, "**Kasairinmaru**!"

Yumi yells out, strongly, "**Now dance…**!" Yumi holds her sword out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel and calls out, "**Sode no Shirayuki**!"

Asagi tells Kakashi, "Kakashi, we'll catch up! Take Tazuna-san to the bridge!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "Alright! Let's go everyone!" Kakashi and his team the takes off to the trees while Tazuna, Ayano, Aoi, and Takao ride on Sayaka as two Gizumon-AT go after them.

"**Kasairin Senbi**!"

Kotori swings her sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from her blade in the form of a crescent, that destroys the Gizumon-AT.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**!"

Yumi punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the group of Gizumon-AT in a block of ice as more appear and few of them were brought down by Asagi and NekitaKariba's swords.

Kotori thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Why would these creatures come here of all times? Unless…!"_

(**Back in Tazuna's home; at the same time**)

In one of the rooms within Tazuna's house, we find a sleeping Naruto lying on the ground and he opens his eyes, slowly, to find out that it was already morning.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "I've overslept!" Naruto jumps out of his sleeping bag and dashes over to the kitchen to find only Tsunami, there, washing dishes. Naruto calls out, frantically, "Where is everybody! Where do they all go!"

Tsunami says, turning to Naruto, "Oh Naruto-kun, your sensei wanted you to rest! You got the day off!" However, that news didn't make Naruto happy at the least as he rushes back into the room to get changed into his regular clothes.

Naruto yells out, angrily, "I knew it! They ditched me!" After getting ready, Naruto rushes out of his room and towards the door while yelling out, as he went out, "Seeya!" Naruto closes the door on his way out and dashes toward the trees while fuming at his teammates and sister's actions of 'leaving' him even with good intentions. Naruto says, angrily, "They could have woken me up, especially Nee-chan!"

(**Sometime later; Elsewhere in Wave Country**)

Right now, we find Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hiromi, Azami, Sayaka, Takao, Aoi, Ayano, and Tazuna gasping as they see a group of workers on the ground and unconscious on an unfinished bridge.

Tazuna yells out, horrified, "What happened here? Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"Could it be…?"_ Just then a mysterious and thick mist surrounds them and Kakashi thinks, shocked, _"This mist…!"_ Kakashi yells out, "Hiromi! Sasuke! Sakura! Azami! Get ready! Takao, you and your sisters need to be with Tazuna-san and all four of you must stay behind us!" Immediately, Kakashi, Hiromi, Sasuke, and Sakura assembled around Tazuna and the Fudo siblings in which Tazuna looks behind them while the three ninja cover the other points while Azami and Sayaka stayed by Kakashi's side. Kakashi says, "I knew that he was still alive. He couldn't wait for round two."

Sakura tells them, "Kakashi-sensei, this is Zabuza isn't it? This is his **Hidden Mist Jutsu**!"

Just then Zabuza's voice rings out, "Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi! I see that you have the Ookamizuka girl and those brats with you and looks like you have two new brats as well!" We can see both Sasuke's and Hiromi's arms shaking and Zabuza's voice rings out, "It looks like those two are still trembling! Pitiful!" Just then they are surrounded by close to half a dozen Zabuza, but Sasuke and Hiromi smiles at this causing Zabuza to be confused.

Sasuke says, slyly, "I'm trembling with excitement."

Hiromi says, slyly, "I thought I was the only one!"

Kakashi says, slyly, "Go on, Sasuke! You too, Hiromi!" Sasuke and Hiromi then attack every Zabuza, slashing them, and revealing all of them are made of water.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"I can see it!"_

Zabuza's voice says, "So, you two can see that they were just water clones!" Everyone looks to see Zabuza, Haku, Kanako, and Miyuki coming in behind them. Zabuza tells Haku, "Those two brats have improved! It seems like you and your sister, have a rival for each, Haku."

Haku says, with a nod, "So, it seems."

Azami says, with a serious tone while looking at Kanako, "They got a new one on their team! This one must be just as skilled as that other kid that Zabuza has with him!"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Well, well! Both Hiromi and I had it right! It was all an act after all?"

Ayano asks, curiously, "An act?"

Hiromi says, with a plain tone, "Yep! With a cute little mask!"

Sasuke says, with a snort, "Big phony!"

The old man says, with a snort, "So, I guess that being a hunter ninja protecting his village was just bull!"

Kakashi states, with a plain tone, "They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time!"

Sakura yells out, angrily, "He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he is?"

Sakura says, with a giggle, "Speak for yourself, sensei."

Hiromi says, looking at the new kunoichi, "I'll take the girl in the mask!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "And I'll take the boy with them!" When Sakura looks at Sasuke, surprised, he says, "Who does he think he is? Hiding behind that mask. I'll take him down."

Sakura says, with a fan girl like tone, "Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!"

Hiromi says, with a snort, "No, he's not! He's a plagiarist! We just heard Kakashi-sensei just say the same thing! Haruno, you are so pathetic, but I guess that I can't expect anything more from a fan girl like you!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed glare, "Watch it, Hiromi!"

Zabuza tells Kakashi, "Do you think that you can hide the 'Signers' and new protector of the Shikon Jewel for too long, Kakashi?" Kakashi gains a surprised look on his face as well as the rest and Zabuza says, slyly, "You didn't think that I'll find out! Sooner or later, people are going to come after them. The power of the Crimson Dragon and the Shikon Jewel are legendary and there are those in the ninja world that want them."

Hiromi says, with a serious glare, "So, those things that we met in the forest were nothing more than another set-up, right? I really don't see it as a normal coincidence to separate us from the Neo-Moonlight kunoichi wasn't it."

Zabuza's eyes widened and he says, slyly, "Good eye, again, girl! Another associate is taking care of those Neo-Moonlight ninja with you all."

Kakashi says, perplexed, "Another associate?"

Zabuza tells Haku and Kanako, "Haku, Kanako, it is time for the next move."

Haku and Kanako says, with a nod, "Right." Soon enough, Haku and Kanako spin around like a twist and heads straight for the others causing them to be surprised, but Sasuke manages to block an attack from Haku with his senbon needle with a kunai and Hiromi did the same with Kanako.

Zabuza thinks in his mind, _"So, the brat__s__ can keep up with __both Haku__'s__ and Kanako's__ speed__s__, huh?"_

Kakashi tells Sakura, "Sakura, protect Tazuna and the Signers and Lady Ayano! Sasuke and Hiromi will handle this!" During their fights, Sasuke and Hiromi continue to match their opponents' movements with their own.

Haku tells Sasuke and Hiromi, "We want the bridgebuilder, not you two!"

Kanako says, with a nod, "Yeah! If you back down, we won't have to kill you."

Hiromi says, with a snort, "Yeah! As if!"

Sasuke says, with a sneer, "So, save it!"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "You two are making a mistake!"

Kanako says, plainly, "You won't be able to keep up with our speed! We've gained two key advantages!"

Sasuke says, with a sneer, "Yeah! What are they?"

Kanako says, in a sly tone, "First, we're surrounded by water! Second, we managed to block one of you and your friend's hands!"

Haku says, slyly, "Therefore, you two have only one free hand to defend yourselves!" Haku and Kanako perform one hand ninja hand signs.

"**Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death**!"

Haku and Kanako gather the water from the ground and the air to create multiple needles, then launched them at Hiromi and Sasuke while quickly jumping out of the way to get away from the needles. When they look at their opponents, they were no where to be found.

Haku exclaims, surprised, "They vanished!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako look up to find Sasuke and Hiromi above them in the air, throwing shuriken at them, which Haku and Kanako dodge while jumping back. Just then, Sasuke and Hiromi appear behind them with their kunai knives attempting to strike.

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "You two aren't as fast as you think!"

Hiromi says, with a sly grin, "From this point on, you'll be the ones defending yourselves against our attacks!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako tries to land a fatal blow to Sasuke and Hiromi, but so far, they couldn't make even a scratch on them with Sasuke throwing another kunai knife at Haku, which gets him to dodge, but Sasuke kicks him hard in the face, knocking him away from him and hitting the ground in a heap.

Kanako tries to hit Hiromi, but Hiromi dodges every single one of her punches and kicks. Then, Hiromi kicks Kanako in her right side, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her right elbow to her chin, knocking her next to Haku in a heap, surprising Zabuza and Miyuki.

Miyuki says, surprised, "No way! Impossible!"

Zabuza thinks in his mind, shocked, _"It's not possible! No one is faster than Haku or Kanako!"_

Sasuke says, slyly, "Thought you two were quicker, huh! Now what else are you wrong about?"

Kakashi tells Zabuza, slyly, "You made a mistake of insulting these ninja and calling them brats! That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude and he and Hiromi are our best young fighters in the Hidden Leaf Village while Sakura is our sharpest minds and last but not least, our hyperactivate knuckleheaded ninja is Naruto." With this in mind, Zabuza has made a mental note on never understanding the young ninja before him and his team, but as both Sasuke and Hiromi have the upper hand, this fight proves to be the calm before the storm.

~Next time~

Naruto: Rest assured everyone! The hero always arrives to the scene at the last minute! Believe it!

Sasuke (annoyed): Naruto, just shut up!

Hiromi (angry): Naruto, you idiot! You're not supposed to show up like that!

Azami: That fool! He's going to get himself killed for his careless actions!

Kakashi: Next time: The Arrival of the Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update and as for my other stories, I'm currently having a writer's block. Parts in this chapter are a response to all the Authors that complain about Inuyasha's 'negative treatment' of Kagome. I have become frustrated in the past, when people victimize Kagome more than she actually has been. In Inu/Kag fics, it's always Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo, A DEAD PERSON! In any of the episodes or the manga, I don't remember Inuyasha saying that he still loves Kikyo, he may have had feelings for her, but not anymore! Also, Inuyasha comparing Kagome with Kikyo! Also BULLSHIT! He hasn't done that to Kagome ever since after Inuyasha started calling Kagome by her actual name! I think that those IGNORANT authors don't realize or even put more effort into thinking how Inuyasha's past may have shaped to how he acts to others. I mean, being hated for nearly all your life EVER SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD or had an older half-brother who HATED you for being born different and tried to KILL you on a daily basis may make the person in question, short-tempered and easily irritated and I think if I woke up after 50 years of thinking that my love betrayed me only to find out I wasn't, I might have residual feelings for the person and it might take me a long time to deal with it. In other fics, when Kagome screws up, I don't see them ever finished and she just gets a 'slap on the wrist' or Inuyasha just forgives her just like that. And Rumiko Takahashi making Kagome into a pushover, ALSO BULLSHIT, all Kagome needs to do is 'sit' Inuyasha and call it a day!


	7. The Arrival of the Number One Knucklehea

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Monster Rancher, Inuyasha, 'Detective Conan/Case Closed', and 'Rurouni Kenshin'.! I only own Takao Fudo, Aoi Fudo, Ayano Fudo, Melody, Megumi, Zera, Kenochi, Madoka Higurashi, Sanosake Higurashi, Junko, Katsuhiro, Hiromi Uzumaki Namikaze and Azami Ookamizuka. There will be elements from One Piece and no, I do NOT own One Piece either. The owner of the Kekkai Genkai the Celestial Embodiment is Gallantmon of the Hazard.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard's donation from his fic, Shinobi Signers and I'm sorry for the long time that I haven't updated with school and work.

Ahou/Baka/Boke: Stupid, fool, idiot, imbecile, dummy, and moron

Anata: Dear

Ane-chan/-ue: Older sister

Ani-chan/-ue: Older brother

Bonkotsu: mediocre

Bouzo: Informal way of saying 'monk'

Gaki: Kid or brat

Houshi: Monk

Inukoro: Dog face

Kisama/Omae/Teme wo taosu: Defeat you

Kisama/Teme: Rude way of saying 'you', 'you bastard', or 'you bitch'

Koi: Love

Koiishi: Darling

Make-inu/Usuratonkachi: loser

Matte: Wait

O/Baa-chan/-san: Grandma

O/Ba-chan/-san: Aunt

O/Ji-chan/-san: Uncle

O/Jii-chan/-san: Grandpa

O/Kaa-chan/-san: Mom

O/Nee-chan/-san: Big sister or what little kids call a young woman or girls those are older than them.

O/Nii-chan/-san: Big brother or what little kids call a young woman or boys those are older than them.

O/Tou-chan/-san: Dad

Ofukuro: Informal way of saying 'Mother'

Ore/Watashi/Boku wa: I will

Oyaji: Informal way of saying 'Father'

Taijiya: Demon Slayer

Uma no hone: a nobody

Yaseokami: Wimpy wolf

Zako: Weakling

**Chapter 7: The Arrival of the Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki**

Right now, we find ourselves at the uncompleted bridge where both Sasuke and Hiromi were facing against Haku and Kanako with Kakashi and Azami staring against Zabuza and Miyuki and Sakura guarding Tazuna, Takao, Aoi, and Ayano. Now, we find Haku and Kanako slowly standing onto their feet after Sasuke and Hiromi knocked them to the ground. Rather than getting annoyed with things that are going for him and his team, Zabuza chuckles, evilly, as Sasuke and Hiromi got ready for anything that was coming to them.

Zabuza says to Haku and Kanako, "Haku, Kanako, if things are the way that they are, right now, we'll be the victims, instead of them, get on with it!"

Haku and Kanako say with unison, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako had chakra starting to emit from their bodies.

Sasuke asks, with a serious glare, "What's that?"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry that it's come to this." Soon enough, cold air is surrounding the uncompleted bridge.

Hiromi says, slightly shivering, "The air's…so cold!" Haku and Kanako forms their heads to ninja hand signs as the water surrounding Sasuke and Hiromi rise up, and then freeze while forming slowly 21 mirrors of ice, surrounding them, while Zabuza places a sinister smile on his lips under his bandaged mask.

"**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors**!"

Kakashi says, in a surprised tone, "What is that? How does it work?" Haku and Kanako then walk into a mirror in front of them, then images of Haku and Kanako appears in all of the mirrors, confusing both Hiromi and Sasuke.

Takao says, in a stunned tone, "They went inside the mirrors!"

Ayano says, surprised, "How did they do that!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, surprised, _"They're mirrors…but how…?"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"What are they going to do?"_

Believing that Sasuke and Hiromi don't stand a chance against them, Kakashi and Azami, along with Sayaka rushes over to help, but both are intercepted by Miyuki and Zabuza.

Zabuza says, with a serious glare, "If you two enter this face, you fight us!"

Miyuki says, in a plain tone, "Your kids have no chance against that jutsu! They're finished!"

Within the dome of ice mirrors, Sasuke and Hiromi are anxious to know what would happen to them within the dome as well as ready for any other attack.

Haku says, with a sly tone, "Now, we'll begin and we'll should you two what speed is all about!" Haku and Kanako got out a few sendons from their sleeves and begins throwing them at Hiromi and Sasuke, which made them cry out in pain as they feel the needles cut through their skins.

Kakashi calls out, horrified, "Sasuke! Hiromi!"

Azami calls out, worriedly, "Hiromi-chan!"

The barrage of sendons make Sasuke drop his kunai, which got hit by the sendons, throwing it away from the dome and toward Sakura's feet and Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Sasuke-kun! Hiromi!"

Azami draws her sword and charges toward the dome, but is stopped by Miyuki, who quickly appears in front of Azami with her own sword drawn to stop hers.

Miyuki says, with a sly smile, "You're not going anywhere near them!"

Zabuza tells Kakashi, "Just try to help them and I'll kill the others in the heartbeat as well as taking the Signers and the Shikon Jewel for myself!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Even though Hiromi may be a first class bitch, I can't stay and watch as she and Sasuke-kun are getting cut into pieces!"_ Sakura says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry, guys, I can't stay with you all! Forgive me!"

Tazuna says, with a nod, "I understand! Go on!" Sakura then picks up Sasuke's kunai knife, dashes toward the dome, just up high, and throws the knife toward Sasuke's hand, but Haku gets out and catches it.

Sakura says, shocked, "He caught it!"

Just then, a shuriken appears from out of nowhere and hits Haku on the mask, knocking him down to the ground, which confuses almost everyone.

Kanako calls out, surprised getting out of her mirror, "Nii-chan!" Just then, another shuriken appears and hits Kanako in the mask, knocking her down to the ground.

As Haku sits up, a poof of smoke appears on the ground and Sakura asks, surprised, "Who is it?"

Miyuki says, surprised, "What's the deal?"

Azami thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Don't tell me…!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"You dumbass…!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"What a fool! Such a show off!"_

Kanako thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja!"_

As the smoke clears out, a familiar figure is shown to be Naruto Uzumaki with his ninja hand signs and he calls out, with a foxy grin, "Naruto Uzumaki is here! Yeah! Believe it! Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!"

Aoi says, with a smile, "It's Naruto-kun!"

Sakura calls out, surprised, "Naruto!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "You know how in stories the hero usually shows up in the last minute and then kicks butt, well, that's what I'm going to do, right now! Believe it!"

Zabuza thinks in his mind, with an annoyed glare, _"This brat again!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, with an annoyed look, _"Shut up, Naruto! You talk way too much, dobe!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, with an annoyed look, _"You moron! What are you thinking!"_

Kakashi thinks in his mind, with an annoyed sigh, _"What an idiot! If he'd stay hidden, he could have been much more effective!"_

Miyuki asks Azami, with a sly tone, "Is this kid serious! He's few cards short of a deck!"

Haku thinks in his mind, surprised as he and his sister stand up, _"That boy!"_

Naruto calls out, while putting his hands in ninja signs, "Alright! You two are history! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Azami calls out, seriously, "No, you fool!" Soon enough, Zabuza throws four shurikens at Naruto, who is frozen in fear, to stop his jutsu.

Kakashi calls out, seriously, "No! Naruto, move!" Just then, Haku throws four sendon needles at the shurikens, stopping them, as they drop to the floor, surprising everyone, especially Zabuza.

Sakura says, stunned, "They didn't get him!"

Aoi says, with a smile, "He was saved!"

Tazuna says, seriously, "The weapons canceled each other out! Amazing! Now, that's what I call 'lucky' I guess!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, seriously, "What were you thinking, Naruto! Are you crazy!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "This is a battle not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception! Always keep your enemy guessing!"

Azami says, with a nod, "That's right! Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention, catch them off balance, and outmaneuver them! You just turned yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that!"

Realizing his huge mistake, Naruto yelps out, frantically, "I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, angrily, "This is exactly what happens when you sleep in class, you moron!"

Kakashi says, with a serious glare at Haku, "But there's another mystery here!"

Zabuza asks Haku, with a serious tone and glare, "Haku, what are you doing?"

Naruto thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Haku!"_

Aoi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Haku-san…! Is this boy actually Haku-san?"_

Haku tells Zabuza, "Zabuza-san, let me and Kanako fight him our own way, please!"

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "We can handle someone like him!"

Naruto says, getting ready, "Bring it on!"

Zabuza says, with a sly and curious tone, "You want me to leave this to you two! Is that it, Haku? As usual, you and Kanako are too soft!"

Haku says, with a nod, "Forgive us!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, while looking at his own injuries, _"Soft! He's right! Look at these wounds, they cut me up with their needles, yet, they didn't hit a single fatal spot! Why? Are they trying to torture us?"_

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "I'm warning you! One way or another, I'm going to find a way to rip off those masks and take you two apart!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's impossible! Naruto can't take on these kids! I've got to…!"_

Zabuza tells Kakashi, seriously, "Don't even think about it! You know the score, Kakashi! If you and the Ookamizuka go after Haku and Kanako, then Miyuki and I go after the bridge builder, the jewel, and the Signer!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He's got us! Azami and I can't protect Tazuna-san, Lady Ayano, and Lady Aoi and help Naruto, Hiromi, and Sasuke at the same time! Sakura is feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza or that Miyuki girl alone!"_

Zabuza says, with a sly sneer, "Relax, Kakashi! Sit back and enjoy the show! Let's see, how they do!"

Naruto says, with a serious glare, "That mask and that bogus story…you were with Zabuza all along! You think you can get away with a stunt like that!"

Haku says, with a plain tone, "I'm sorry…but as your senseis said…deceiving your opponent…catching them off guard…that is the art of a shinobi! Please, don't take it personally!" On the meanwhile, Sasuke and Hiromi prepare their kunai knives and throw them at Haku and Kanako, but both of them move out of the way easily.

Naruto says, surprised, "Sasuke! Nee-chan!"

Kanako tells them, "We haven't forgotten about you two. Not for an instant."

Haku says, in a plain tone, "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully…they know when they are beaten…others do not!"

Kanako says, seriously, "So, be it! Let us finish our battle…to the death!"

As Haku and Kanako then return to their mirrors, Naruto calls out, seriously, "Hey, where are you two going!"

Haku stops and he tells Naruto, "It's okay, Naruto-kun! We'll have our fight next."

Naruto thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What are they!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, as he sees Haku's and Kanako's images, _"Here they come!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, while going for another weapon, _"The real one is over there…"_

Haku tells Hiromi, "I'm right behind you two!" Sasuke and Hiromi turn around to see Haku behind them and Sasuke thinks in his mind, surprised, _"He transported himself in an instant!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"But how!"_ Soon enough, multiple images of Haku and Kanako are shown on the mirrors and they throw their needles around Sasuke and Hiromi, cutting them up some more.

Sakura calls out, worriedly, "Sasuke-kun! Hiromi!"

Naruto calls out, shocked, "Sasuke! Nee-chan!" Naruto thinks in his mind, _"What's going on! Sasuke and Nee-chan are getting ripped up and I can't find out where the attacks are coming from! How are they doing that?"_

Sasuke and Hiromi slowly stand on their knees and Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"What kind of jutsu is this?"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, _"Could it be? They have clones hidden in those mirrors…all throwing needles at the same time! No, they're too fast for that! I can't see where they're coming from!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If it's just a clone jutsu, then they wouldn't need the ice mirrors! Those mirrors are definitely are the key to their attacks, but what's my next move!"_

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Sasuke, Hiromi, Naruto, think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside from the same time…!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"…to figure out how the mirrors work!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I've got it!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Yes! It's all about position and Naruto, Hiromi, and I are at the perfect position!"_

Hiromi thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"That's it! Uchiha and I have to attack from the inside and make Naruto produce a Shadow Clone and attack from the outside!"_ That would have been the best opportunity to defend against Haku and Kanako's mirror jutsu, however…

Naruto appears behind Sasuke and Hiromi INSIDE of the ice mirror dome and he says, with a foxy grin, "Hey, I snuck in here to save you two!" Hiromi and Sasuke yelp in shock at this, knowing that thanks to Naruto's stupidity, their plans now were a bust. Naruto says, smiling while completely oblivious to the situation, "Pretty cool move wouldn't you say, Nee-chan! Sasuke!"

Hiromi says, with an annoyed groan, "You idiot!"

Everyone was completely surprised at this and Takao says, plainly, "I may be not a ninja, but you're not supposed to do that, are you?"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "No! You're not!"

Azami says, with an annoyed sigh, "Naruto-kun, you sneak up on your enemies not your allies!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, hitting him on the head, "Not cool, bird brain!"

Naruto exclaims, angrily while holding his head in pain, "What was that for!"

Sasuke yells at Naruto, angrily, "You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi! Think clearly before you move!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "What's the heck are you problems? You two should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

Hiromi yells at Naruto, angrily, "How can we thank sheer stupidity, stupid!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a serious and annoyed tone, "Naruto, if all three of us are inside here…!" Sasuke is so frustrated that he couldn't speak any further and he yells out, angrily, "…forget it! I've had it with your mistakes, Dobe!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke, angrily, "Yeah and I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Naruto's building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history! The more he helps, the worst things get!"_

Sasuke stands up and he yells out, strongly, "That's it! I'm going to destroy these mirrors, right now!" Sasuke then performs ninja hand signs and he calls out, "**Fire Style…**!"

Naruto calls out, curiously, "Hey, what attack are you going to use!"

Sasuke replies, with a serious tone with a hint of annoyance, "These mirrors are made of ice, so how can you destroy ice! Figure it out! **Fire Ball Jutsu**!" Sasuke unleashes a big fire ball from his mouth at the mirrors, trying to melt them, but to his shock, there was no a drop of water from the mirrors at all.

Naruto yells out, seriously, "That didn't do anything at all!"

Haku tells Sasuke, with a sly tone, "You need much more heat than that to melt this ice!" Soon enough, the mirrors glow yellow and Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins cry out as they were thrown to the ground.

Naruto exclaims, frantically while slowly standing up, "Where are the needle attacks coming from! Are they clones!"

Hiromi says, while slowly getting up, "We have to find the real one!"

Kanako says, in a sly tone, "Look into every mirror as hard as you like, you'll never learn its secret!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Could this be…?"_

Naruto yells out, while putting his hands in ninja hand signs, "Oh yeah! **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "No, don't!"

However, it was too late, as multiple Naruto Shadow Clones came appear and charge against the mirrors and Naruto says, seriously, "You've got a hundred mirrors, then a hundred of me will smash it down, and then we'll find where you two really are!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako leap out of the mirrors to instantly slash through, every Naruto Shadow Clone, and Naruto is thrown back down with a painful thud.

Hiromi calls out, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "These images only reflect our images, only allow us to travel in light speed!"

Kanako says, with a sly tone, "In our eyes, you three are only moving in slow motion!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I should have known!"_ Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "This IS a Kekkai Genkai, isn't it!"

Naruto says, perplexed, "Kekkai what!"

Hiromi says, in a serious tone, "Like the Uchiha's Sharingan, it's a bloodline trait passed down from generation to generation within a signal ninja clan! Even if Uchiha, here, has his Sharingan, he can't copy this jutsu to use against these guys!"

On the meanwhile with Kakashi and the others, Kakashi gains a surprised look on his face and he says, seriously, "I knew it! It's a bloodline trait, Kekkai Genkai!"

As Zabuza chuckles at response, Sakura asks, curiously, "Kekkai Genkai, what's that!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "It's like my Sharingan, you can't learn it! It has to be in your blood! In your genetic code passed down from generation to generation within a single clan!"

Sakura says, plainly, "Then, that means…!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! Even I can't copy that jutsu, there's no way to destroy it and no way to stop them!"

With Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins, the three young Genin were on the ground, thinking of a way to defeat Haku and Kanako and Naruto says, in a serious tone, "I couldn't break through, so what! They aren't going to stop me! I'm giving up and I'm not going to lose here, 'cause, I have a dream, and no one is going to take that away from me! Someday, I'm going to be respected in my village, that's my dream to be the greatest Hokage!"

Haku and Kanako stare at Naruto and they think in their minds, _"Dreams!"_ Haku and Kanako thought back in the past where they were homeless, sitting on a bridge in the cold snow, with young Haku, who was a large, shredded light brown shirt which fell off his shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, as well as the dark choker, covering a young Kanako, who had short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a large, shredded blue shirt which fell off her shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants, with his little arms from the held her to his chest from the bitter cold. Soon enough, the remember meeting up with younger Zabuza, who calls them 'pathetic little urchins' and tells them, cruelly, before winter ends, they'll die without anything, even a dream. The young Kanako tells him with a wide smile 'Your eyes are like the same as ours, Onii-chan' and the young Haku says, with a similar smile, 'Yeah, we're like the same'. Haku tells the Leaf Genin, in a plain tone, "It was never our desires to be shinobis, it's painful."

Kanako says, in a serious tone, "Nii-chan and I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, then we will have no choice."

Haku says, in a plain tone, "Then, we'll kill the kindness in our own hearts and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "This bridge will be our battlefield where our dreams collide and now, Nii-chan and I will have to fight for our dreams, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame us! We fight for someone precious to us!"

Haku says, with a nod, "We live for him and face death for him, so his dream will become a reality! That is our dream and for the sake of that dream, if we must, we will act as shinobi and take your lives!"

Ayano says, shocked, "Haku-san and his sister would kill for that jerk as tools! That's terrible!"

Sakura calls out, strongly, "Sasuke-kun! Hiromi! Naruto! Don't lose to people like them!"

Kakashi tells Sakura, in a serious tone, "Don't, Sakura! Don't push them! Even if they somehow find a way to overcome the mirror jutsu, they still couldn't defeat these ninja."

Sakura says, in reply, "How can you be so sure?"

As Zabuza chuckles with mockery, Kakashi says, plainly, "They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill. Those masked kids are a whole other breed, they live for pain and they thrive on it."

Aoi says, worriedly, "It can't be!"

Zabuza says, with a sly sneer, "Exactly! Your village has become too complacent! Your trainees never learned the most important lesson of all: To kill the feelings in your heart! To crush an opponent mercilessly! To destroy with no emotion or regret!"

Sakura is taken back at this and she asks Kakashi, "But then! Sensei, what are we going to do? Please tell us!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"I can make a break for it to save Naruto, Hiromi, and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge builder and Lady Ayano while taking Lady Aoi and the jewel, and then he'll probably kill Takao. If I use Shadow Clones, then he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll be wasting chakra! So, I'll have no choice! It's me or Zabuza here and now! I'll have to do this the hard way!"_ Kakashi goes for his headband to activate his Sharingan.

Sakura thinks in her mind, while looking at this, _"The Sharingan!"_

Zabuza says, with a sly sneer, "Sharingan? You're no fun, Kakashi, using the same old trick." Soon enough, Zabuza takes out a kunai knife and quickly charges after Kakashi to stop him from activating his Sharingan, but Kakashi holds out his right hand to block it as it is stabbed by Zabuza's knife, making blood coming out.

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Sensei!"

Kakashi asks, with a sly tone, "If it's just an 'old trick', then why did you stop me?"

Zabuza says, with a chuckle, "Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you."

Kakashi tells Zabuza, "Then, count yourself lucky, because you're the only man that's seen my Sharingan twice! Shows over! There won't be a third time!"

Zabuza says, with a sly tone, "Even if you did defeat me, there is you will have no chance against Haku or Kanako or that Ookamizuka girl can defeat Miyuki."

Sakura is surprised and she thinks in her mind, with disbelief, _"Is that possible? That boy and girl in the mask is stronger than Kakashi-sensei and that Miyuki girl is better than Azami-sensei and Sayaka!"_

Zabuza says, in a sly and serious tone, "When I found them, they were just street kids, but I've trained them in the most advanced ninja techniques. I've taught them everything that I've known, plus, they have special abilities that they refined on their own. The kids developed quickly and soon they could face the most powerful enemy, outnumbered, in total darkness, it didn't matter, they can strike with perfect accuracy. They cared for nothing for their lives or the lives of others. They became unique fighting machines…a shinobi. In the end, their powers surpassed even mine…their bloodline, the Kekkai Genkai cannot be defeated anyone. I've created tools that can destroy anything that stands in my way unlike the useless punks who follow you around!" Zabuza pulls his kunai from Kakashi's hand and Zabuza says, with a sly tone, "Also, there's something you should know about Miyuki! Like Haku and Kanako, I've also found her on the streets when she was ten and taught her the same way that I've taught both of them and in time, her skills have rivaled mine. Granted that she's not as strong as Haku or Kanako, but she's more than enough to deal with that Ookamizuka girl and her overgrown mutt!"

Miyuki says, with a sly smile, "You may have caught me off guard with that hidden speed of yours, but now, I'm ready for it!"

Azami says, with a serious glare, "We'll see!"

Back within the ice mirror dome that Haku and Kanako twins made, we find Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins on their knees while trying to figure a countermove against the Ice Mirror Jutsu.

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "I didn't get to them! Then, I'll try it again as many times as it gets!" Naruto calls out, putting his hands in ninja hand signs, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "Naruto, don't!"

Hiromi exclaims, seriously, "It won't work!" Soon enough, many Naruto Shadow Clones appear and he and the clones jump in the air to destroy the ice mirrors, but Haku and Kanako slashes through the clones, while throwing sendon needles at Sasuke, who happened to see Haku's and Kanako's movements, barely, and Hiromi, cutting their skins, causing them to winch in pain as Naruto's Shadow Clones had disappeared and Naruto, himself, coming down to the ground again.

Naruto exclaims, sitting up, "How are they doing that!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously while sitting up, _"This feeling it's like…!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously while standing up, _"It was barely there, but I saw it! I could see the trails and follow their moves!"_

Naruto calls out, standing up, "One more time!"

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

More Naruto Shadow Clones appear and all of them, including Naruto, attack the ice mirrors and Sasuke kicks some of the water into the air while using his chakra to his feet.

Haku tells them, "Don't you see that it's pointless!" Haku then quickly lunges after Naruto and his clones, slashing them until the clones were no more as well as Sasuke and Hiromi, causing them to fall onto the ground in a painful thud.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, sitting up, _"I can see their moves, but that doesn't mean that I can catch it!"_ Sasuke then remembers when he saw the water that he kicked into the air as Haku caught some of it while lunging all of Naruto's Shadow Clones and he thinks in his mind, _"The water…it's being repelled! What if I tried something else! Not water, but…yes, now it's my move!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, plainly while standing up, _"Yes…of course…it's this feeling again!"_ Hiromi thinks, with a sly grin, _"You clowns had your fun! Now, it's my turn!"_

Back with Zabuza and Kakashi, Zabuza says, while eying the Ice Mirror dome, "You think those Genin punks together can beat Haku and Kanako! They're the ultimate…battle tools of destruction!"

Aoi says, in a disgusted tone, "What a jerk!"

Ayano says, in an annoyed tone, "He really doesn't care about Haku-san or his sister at all! They're just tools for him to use and discard them when he's finished with them!"

Kakashi tells Zabuza, with a serious tone and annoyed glare, "Are you finished bragging, Zabuza? You're starting to put me to sleep! Let's finished this now!" Kakashi lifts his headband to reveal his Sharingan and Azami places her sword into position.

Zabuza says, in a serious tone, "Fine, but there is one thing that you should now! A little bragging as you would say. Did you really think our last battle is win or lose that I would take your attacks like some ranked Genin? Haku was there, hiding, watching every move you made…studying your Sharingan while taping it for Kanako to see. Haku and Kanako can see a jutsu once and immediately devise lethal counterattacks…it's one of their 'gifts'." Zabuza then says, slyly while looking at Kakashi's surprised look, "I've been waiting to see that look on your face when you realize that your Sharingan is worthless! You once said that 'the same jutsu won't work on me twice', well, this time, I'm telling you that!"

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**!"

Soon enough, more mist appears covering Zabuza and Miyuki and Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is it!"_

Takao says, surprised, "They disappeared!"

Tazuna thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The mist is so thick! Visibility is zero!"_

Sakura calls out, "Kakashi-sensei! Azami-sensei!"

Kakashi tells Sakura, in a serious tone, "Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san and the Fudo siblings!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a nod, _"I have to stay strong and believe in Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Hiromi, Kakashi-sensei, Azami-sensei, and Sayaka! And I have my job to do no matter what it takes!"_ Sakura then dashes back to Tazuna while taking out her kunai knife and he tells them, "Follow my lead, guys and whatever happens stay close!"

Tazuna says, with a nod, "Alright!"

Aoi says, plainly, "We'll stay right behind you!"

Back within the Ice Mirror dome, Haku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I know that you need me, Zabuza-san! Kanako and I will finish them off quickly!"_ Haku then notices Naruto charging towards him and unleashes his Shadow Clones as he jumps into the air.

Haku thinks in his mind, _"He just doesn't give up!"_ As Sasuke performs hand signs with Hiromi doing the same without Sasuke knowing, Haku and Kanako jump out of their mirrors to take out Naruto's Shadow Clones again and then they notice two big fireballs coming at them, surprising them. Haku thinks in his mind, surprised, "_**Fireball Jutsu**__!_" Haku and Kanako then quickly get out of the way which was difficult to do in mid-air and goes back into their mirrors, then goes back out to slash Naruto's Shadow Clones. On the meanwhile, Sasuke is looking at Hiromi with a surprised look on his face as he remembers that she fired that second fireball from her mouth.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, surprised, _"That was __**Fireball Jutsu**__! Itachi must have taught her that too! Why is Itachi teaching outsiders our jutsu and getting them to study our Sharingan? And furthermore, how did Hiromi manage to surprise that Kanako girl with her __**Fireball Jutsu**__? It must have been a coincidence!"_

While slashing Naruto's Shadow Clones, Kanako thinks in her mind, seriously while throwing sendons at the clones, _"It shouldn't be taken this long to defeat them!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"All I have to do is to get them away from the mirrors, and then they're finished!"_

As more of Naruto's Shadow Clones were taken out, Sasuke and Hiromi try to anticipate where to strike next and as Kanako goes back into one of the mirrors, a fireball appears in front of her, causing her to perform a mid-air backflip to escape it while her right sleeve gets a burn mark and as she falls back to another mirror, but a kunai knife is flown past her, causing her to yelp in shock and evade it. Soon enough, Kanako is taken by surprise as she sees Hiromi coming towards her and she calls out, shocked, "What!" Kanako looks at the other Hiromi, who disappears in a poof of smoke, indicating that it was a Shadow Clone who threw that kunai knife and Hiromi manages to hit Kanako in the face, throwing her back to the ground.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, seriously, "Now, for the other one!" Hiromi is then taken by surprise as Haku appears behind her and kicks her in the side, making her hit the mirrors.

Naruto calls out, worriedly, "Nee-chan!" On the meanwhile, Sasuke manages to fire another fireball at Haku, but only manages to burn a part of his pants and Kanako manages to land on the ground, but took a boot to the face by Sasuke's right foot, throwing her back to hit the ground, but she performs a back flip, and jumps into the air to avoid Sasuke's punch and went into the mirror, then comes out to take out more of Naruto's Shadow Clones and then they smack the Uzumaki twins back to the ground in a heap. Soon enough, the Uzumaki twins slowly stood up while ignoring their injuries and Hiromi thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! I was so close!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Got them one time! I'm starting to get the timing! However…!"_ Sasuke looks at Hiromi, who was slightly heavily breathing, and Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"…Hiromi is catching up with one of them and I managed to hit one of them because of her! That was twice that she was able to hit them! Can she really keep up with them as much as I can? Wait! Could she be using THAT power, again?"_

Outside of the ice dome, we find Kakashi, Azami, and Sayaka standing guard as they try to find Zabuza and Miyuki.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's the __**Hidden Mist Jutsu**__! But…this mist is even too thick even for Zabuza! How can he fight in it?"_

Azami tells Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, I can still pick up Zabuza's and Miyuki's scents. I can detect them for you!"

Miyuki's voice rings out, "I don't think so, girl!" Just then, Miyuki appears out of the mist to strike Azami with her sword, but Azami blocks it with her own sword.

Kakashi tells Azami, "Azami, you and Sayaka deal with this girl! I'll handle Zabuza! Don't worry about me not finding him! I have my own ways to find him!"

Azami says, with a nod, "Alright!" Azami manages to push Miyuki away from her to quickly remove her leg weights and vest and tosses them aside, making a loud thud. Azami says, seriously, "Alright! Let's finish this, Miyuki!"

Miyuki says, seriously, "Yes, let's!" Miyuki then jumps at Azami who does the same and the two kunoichi/swordswomen clash swords.

"**Gatotsu First Style**!"

Azami thrusts her sword at Miyuki's forehead, but Miyuki smacks the sword away and Azami goes in for a slice at Miyuki's head, but Miyuki blocks it with her own sword.

Miyuki says, with a sly smile, "That move won't work on me anymore!" Miyuki then slashes Azami's sword which causes so much friction that it ignites at the tip of her where a saw like pattern is at and taking Azami by surprise, slashes Azami's bare right shoulder while leaving a trail of flames behind and Azami manages to get her footing while making to keep her distance away from Miyuki.

Azami thinks in her mind, surprised, _"She set the tip of her sword on fire with the heat of the friction!"_ Miyuki then stabs the ground and charges after Azami while dragging her sword as it ignites again. Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! If the friction between swords can start a fire, then my sword should be on fire too! This flame is burning for another reason! Don't be distracted by the flame! The flame itself can't do that much damage! Watch the tip of the sword and counter it!"_ Miyuki goes to slash her flaming sword at Azami, who moves out of the way, and Miyuki raises her sword to her sheath behind her back, which causes the tip of the blade to ignite again and hits vertically at Azami, who was pulled away by Sayaka, who gets hits on the side again. Azami tells Sayaka, with a smile, "Thanks, Sayaka!" Azami then notices Sayaka's left side had a wound that has a burn mark and she says, surprised, "Burn mark!"

Miyuki says, with a sly smile, "How do you like it, Ookamizuka! My **Homura Dama**! I'm sure getting cut and burn at the same time is a pain that you've never felt before!"

Kakashi says, in a horrified tone, "**Homura Dama**! It can't be!" Kakashi asks Miyuki, "What is your full name?"

Miyuki says, slyly, "I'll tell you! My full name is Miyuki Shishio!"

Azami and Kakashi are shocked by this news and Azami says, seriously, "I knew it!"

Sakura asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "That attack, the **Homura Dama**, is one of the sword techniques of The Three Secret Swords and it's the first one! The Three Secret Swords is dated back to the Edo period of Japan where the last assassin of the Chōshū clan used this technique. This assassin believed to be extremely ruthless and coldblooded. He lives by the belief that weak only exist for the benefit of the strong and is devoid of compassion or mercy. This assassin was opportunistic sociopath who would undoubtedly use his vast knowledge of government secrets to plunge Japan into turmoil for his own personal gain. So, during the Boshin War, this assassin was knocked out from a blow to the head from a gun, doused in oil and burned alive by the Ishin Shishi, the people that he worked for. However, he survived, sustaining severe damage to his entire body to the point that he must wear bandages day and night to cover his disfigured skin. He assembled a group of the best fighters in Japan, called the Ten Swords or _Juppongatana_, to overthrow the Meiji government. He envisioned a Japan ruled by him, enforcing the principles of Social Darwinism through Anarchism and chaotic fighting. Using this belief, he ran a campaign against the Meiji government, as he felt it was too weak to effectively lead the country. This assassin's name was Makoto Shishio and he was soon brought down by his predecessor, who was considered to be the strongest of the Imperialist and became a wanderer after the Bakumatsu."

Zabuza's voice rings out, "Exactly! As it stands, Miyuki is just as strong and skilled as her ancestor and unknown to most people from Japan, Makoto Shishio had a son that was hidden from the publicly. From that on, the Shishio clan descended to Miyuki and when Miyuki was nine, the Shishio clan was mysteriously wiped out and Miyuki was its survivor. The sword that she holds right now is the same sword wielded I had the knowledge of The Three Secret Swords implanted within Miyuki since I've respected the belief of Makoto Shishio, greatly. With the knowledge of Three Secret Swords and her great speed, the Ookamizuka girl and her overgrown mutt have no chance against Miyuki."

Azami says, with a sly smile, "You didn't think that I knew the secret of the **Homura Dama**, Zabuza!"

Miyuki says, shocked, "What!"

Azami says, in a plain tone, "The heat generated by friction is only meant to light the flame! Actually, it isn't the tip of the blade that you're setting on fire with friction. What's burning…the substance that's really burning was taken by that blade, which resembles a very fine tooth saw…it's seethed to the blade…each and every time…you and your ancestor committed another murder…it's human fat!"

Sakura had to cover her mouth to hold back her own vomit when she heard this and she thinks in her mind, disgusted, _"Human fat!"_

Ayano says, disgusted, "That's disgusting!"

Miyuki says, with a sly smile, "Congratulations, your powers of observation are terrific or could it be that sense of smell that you Ookamizukas are so blessed with, but saying that this sword resembles a saw is rather rude. This is after all one of the swords made by Shakku Arai. No matter how well made a sword is…if you keep use it to kill people, the blade chips creates slags and dulls the slash, but by studying a swords limits and maintaining its destructive edge by purposely chipping the part of the blade you can create a sword that can be used multiple times without any differences of effectiveness. This sword, the Mugenjin, is the last of Shakku Arai's deadliest swords, combined by the number of people that I and my ancestors have already killed; my **Homura Dama** has evolved to the attack that you've seen now! The weak of my prey and I strengthen myself with each one that I've killed. When it comes to my swordsmanship, survival of the fittest is the key."

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This is really bad and she only has two more attacks from The Three Secret Swords that she hasn't used yet!"_ Just then, a barrage of shuriken appears behind Kakashi as he quickly takes out his kunai knife, turns and swats them away from him.

Zabuza's voice ring out, slyly, "Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior!" Kakashi then turns back to see Zabuza who has his eyes closed and his right hand in a hand sign.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, surprised, _"His eyes are closed!"_

Zabuza says, slyly, "But the next time you see me is the last time that you see anything. Without your Sharingan, you're nothing!"

Kakashi says, surprised, "What!" Zabuza then is covered by the mist once again.

Zabuza says, in a plain tone, "You wanted me to believe that you can see through everything, even though time. Last time, you told me that was my last battle ever, but your prediction was wrong, Kakashi! I'm still alive, so you're a fraud, Kakashi! You can't predict the future and you can't read me! The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are! I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements: the piercing eye, which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye, which mesmerizes your opponent! Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu in quick succession to make it seem that you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye, you copied my movements, instantly! This replicate of movement made me doubt my own thoughts! Once I was shaken, you infiltrated my mind…waiting for the slightest flutter to anticipate my actions…seeking out to any hints of my next move. You timed it precisely…waiting for the right moment. The instant my mind becomes unfocused, you created a new illusion and with your hypnotic eye, you've induced me to make hand signs while you were making the same signs, so you seem to be coping me, but you were controlling my movements which would explain why you created that water vortex. Now, that I know this…a very simple plan can defeat you! First, neutralize your piercing eye with zero visibility mist!" Soon enough, Zabuza goes in to punch Kakashi, who barely blocks the hit while horrified and surprised that Zabuza knew so much about his Sharingan, and was thrown back a few feet, but manages to get his footing.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The mist is slowing my reaction time!"_ Zabuza's chortle is heard from the thick mist.

Zabuza's voice rings out, slyly, "Then, neutralize your hypnotic eye by keeping my eyes closed! You won't bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes!"

Kakashi says, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Brilliant…except with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

Zabuza's voice rings out, "Have you forgotten who I am, Kakashi? I'm the demon of the Hidden Mist! Master of the Silent Kill! I can take you out by sound alone!" Kakashi then prepares to defend himself while figuring out to defeat Zabuza while on the meanwhile back into the ice mirror dome made by Haku and Kanako to trap Sasuke and the Uzumaki twins.

Haku thinks in his mind, while looking at the burn mark on his pants, _"He read my movements, but that's not possible! Also, that red haired girl was able to read Kanako's movements too! How is that even possible?"_

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "I was so close, but I couldn't quite get to them!"

Hiromi says, in a plain tone, "You're not the only one!"

Sasuke asks Hiromi, "Hey Hiromi, can you use that weird chakra of yours?"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What weird chakra?"

Sasuke says, seriously, "That chakra that you used during our academy days! The same chakra that use to increase your strength and speed! Can you use it?"

Hiromi says, perplexed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto tells Sasuke, "I know what you're talking about, Sasuke, but Nee-chan can't use it right now! It has to be when she's really pissed off!"

Sasuke says, in an annoyed groan, "You're kidding me! She has to be really mad for it to work!"

Hiromi asks, curiously, "What are you two talking about!"

Sasuke asks Naruto, "Never mind, then! Naruto, can you still move?"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "Of course! Nothing can stop me! Believe it!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He doesn't want to show it, but he's exhausted! The __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__ uses so much chakra, but thanks to them, I've figured it out!"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"I know how to break through!"_

Kanako thinks in her mind, _"The human eye can't predict mine and Nii-chan's movements! It must have been a coincidence!"_

Sasuke and Hiromi perform ninja hand signs and Sasuke calls out to Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, run for it!"

Hiromi tells Naruto, "Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!"

Naruto says, seriously while confused, "Alright! You got it!" Naruto then runs off toward one of the exits of the ice mirror dome.

Haku exclaims, strongly, "You cannot escape!" Soon enough, the mirrors glow and knock Naruto down on his behind, but Naruto jumps back to his feet and runs to another exit.

Naruto exclaims, strongly, "You think that you can keep me here, forget it!" Haku then jumps out from the mirror to attack Naruto, but Sasuke sees him.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Sasuke unleashes his fireball at Haku, but Haku sees it at the last minute and dodges it then throws a sendon at him and lands in front of Naruto, then kicks him away from him and hits the ground and the sendon hits Sasuke's left shoulder. Soon enough, Haku sees another fireball coming at him, which he dodges it and escapes to his mirror, but a kunai knife appears flying past him and he goes over to another mirror.

Hiromi calls out, strongly while performing more hand signs, "Oh I don't think so, pal! You're not escaping to those damned mirrors!"

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!"

Hiromi unleashes a volley of small fireballs at Haku, who dodges them effortlessly and throws another sendon at Hiromi, who responds with throwing a kunai at it to cancel it out.

Kanako says, in a snarl, "Annoying pest! Just die already!" Kanako throws a sendon at the back of Hiromi's right shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain, giving Haku enough time to return to his mirror.

Naruto says, in a snarl while standing up, "I couldn't get past him!"

Sasuke and Hiromi got the sendons from their shoulders and Sasuke tells Naruto, "That's good, Naruto!"

Hiromi says, seriously, "One more time!"

Naruto says, seriously, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, glaring at the ice images of Haku and Kanako, _"There must be a limit to their chakras too! I can feel them slowing down!"_ Naruto then dashes out toward the exit with Sasuke and Hiromi going to separate exits of their own.

Haku says, with a serious tone, "No more games! We need to stop this now!" Haku and Kanako jump out from their mirrors and Kanako says, seriously, "This time you'll stay down!" Haku and Kanako throw a barrage of sendon needles at Sasuke and Hiromi with one of them hitting Sasuke's left leg which multiple of the needles hit Sasuke's arms and legs and Hiromi's right shoulder and arms causing them to cry out in pain.

Naruto stops and he calls out, worriedly, "Sasuke! Nee-chan!" Soon enough, more sendons hit Naruto's upper back causing him to cry out in pain too.

Back with Azami and Sayaka, we find Sayaka slowly standing on her legs while winching at her injury and Miyuki preparing for her next attack.

Azami asks Sayaka, "Are you sure you can still fight, girl?"

Sayaka nods her head in reply and Miyuki says, in a plain tone, "I don't know what you and that wolf are planning, but I can assure you that it won't work."

Azami says, with a sly smile, "We'll see! Ready, Sayaka!" Sayaka barks in reply as Azami brings her sword above her head with the rip at her right hand and Sayaka charges after Miyuki, who grinds her sword to the ground to slash her, but when she does, she only hits an afterimage of Sayaka.

Miyuki yells out, shocked, "What!" Sayaka then appears behind the afterimage and head-butts Miyuki, throwing her away from her, and Miyuki then looks up to see Azami appearing above her with her sword heading towards her with another thrust.

"**Gatotsu Second Style**!"

Miyuki jumps up to avoid the strike as Azami's sword strikes the ground, creating a sizable dent onto it. Miyuki exclaims, seriously, "I told you! I saw that move before and it won't work on me, Ookamizuka!"

Azami says, with a sly smile, "But you're in mid-air, which is perfect!"

Miyuki yells out, shocked, "What!"

Azami jumps up and like performing the Gatotsu First Style, she aims her sword at Miyuki.

"**Gatotsu Third Style**!"

In a flash of light, Miyuki and Azami land on their feet with Azami, getting a slash to her right side and Miyuki getting a slash on her left side, causing her to yelp in pain as she drops her sword, accidently.

"**Gatotsu Zero Stance**!"

Miyuki is taken by surprise as she turns and meets with Azami's sword stabbing her in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood and throws her to a wall on the bridge. Miyuki croaks out, weakly, "H-ho-how did y-you do that!"

Azami says, in a serious tone, "There are several kinds of Gatotsu attacks: Ishiki the frontal attack is the first position. Nishiki from above is the second position and Sanshiki the mid-air attack is the third! The attack that I just used the Zeroshiki is called the 'Hidden Strike' and this is the first time I've ever used it!"

Miyuki says, weakly, "Th-that's im-impossible…!" Miyuki then loses consciousness and on the meanwhile, Kakashi looks around his surroundings and he thinks in his mind_, "An enemy that you can't see or can't hear! Urgh! It's been a long time since I've faced anyone this tough! I know that Azami and Sayaka can handle themselves, but Sasuke, Hiromi, and Naruto…I don't know if they could hold out! My Sharingan is useless in this kind of fog…I guess that I have to use THAT technique! It's been a long time since I've used it though…it's a lot easier to find Zabuza than my Sharingan even in this dense fog!"_ Soon enough, Kakashi gets a mental picture of Zabuza going to attack Tazuna and Kakashi calls out, horrified, "The bridge-builder!"

On the meanwhile, Sakura, Tazuna, Aoi, Ayano, and Takao are looking around in anticipation while Aoi goes to get her duel disk, then activate it and Zabuza appears behind them, which all of them took notice. Zabuza charges after them while drawing his sword and Kakashi appearing in front of them while Aoi takes out a card from her dueling deck.

Zabuza exclaims, strongly, "Too late!" As Zabuza goes to use to his sword to slash, Sakura screams out loudly.

At the same time within the ice dome, we find Sasuke on his right hand and knees, Hiromi kneeling, and Naruto lying on his chest in pain and all three of them had sendon needles on their bodies.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That scream! That was Sakura! What's happening to her? Where are Kakashi, Azami, and Sayaka?"_

Hiromi thinks in her mind, _"That was Haruno! Did Zabuza kill her and Tazuna-san? What about Kakashi-sensei, Aoi-chan, Ayano-chan, and Takao-kun? Did Zabuza kill them too? And what about Azami-san and Sayaka?"_

Naruto groans out, weakly, "S-Sakura-chan…she's in trouble…!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"We've got to break through!"_

Naruto slowly stands onto his feet and he says, weakly, "I'll bust us out of here!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, surprised by Naruto's great endurance, _"Naruto?"_

Naruto says, with a weak smile, "I'll fake them out!"

Haku says, in a serious and annoyed tone, "You've exhausted our patience!" Naruto then puts his hands in ninja hand signs and blue chakra is erupted from his body, then he dashes toward one of the exits of the dome with a huge burst of speed, but Haku appears in one of the mirrors in front of Naruto. Naruto then jumps back, then dashes towards another exit with Kanako dashing by his side while going through mirrors and throws a barrage of sendon at him, but Hiromi intercepts her and knocks the needles away.

Hiromi calls out to Naruto, "Naruto, get going!"

Naruto calls out, dashing to another exit, "Thanks, Nee-chan!" As Naruto got close to the exit, Haku appears in one of the mirrors, behind him.

Sasuke calls out, seriously, "Naruto, behind you!" Soon enough, Haku throws a barrage of sendons at Naruto, knocking him down to the ground.

Sasuke and Hiromi call out in unison, "Naruto!"

Kanako says, with a sly tone, "Your chances of escaping our house of mirrors are zero. That is absolute."

Sasuke and Hiromi go over to Naruto's lying form and Sasuke asks Naruto, "Naruto, are you able to get up?"

Naruto tries to get up despite his weakened state and Hiromi tells him, "Try not to anymore chakra, Naruto."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Your sister's right, Naruto, it's only helping them out."

Naruto says, in reply, "I know, Sasuke, I know!" Naruto then falls back to the ground and Hiromi calls out, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Kanako thinks in her mind, curiously while looking at Hiromi, _"Just a few moments ago…this girl…she was able to pick up every one of my movements…but how…I know that it can't be a mere coincidence! I have to try something else to make sure!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"We can't go on like this! They're blocking every move that we make! I've got to find a way to outmaneuver them!"_ Hiromi and Sasuke stand on their feet and Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"My eyes have adjusted to their movements!"_

Hiromi then gets an image into her mind on the next attacks of Haku and Kanako and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I know where they are going to attack next!"_

Haku and Kanako appear in front of them while in their mirrors and Haku says, slyly, "Looking for a counterattack!"

Kanako says, slyly, "We'll save you the trouble!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako throw their sendon needles at the three Leaf Genin of Team 7, but Sasuke and Hiromi picks up needles of their own and knock every last one of them away from them, surprising them.

Haku yells out, shocked, "What!"

Sasuke then falls on his left knee in exhausting and he tells Naruto, seriously, "Get up, loser! We've got to team up!"

Haku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'm aiming for his vital spots now and I'm sure that Kanako is doing the same for the red haired girl, but we can't get a direct hit. Speaking of which, that red haired girl seemed to be predicting every one of our movements! I'm starting to believe that it's no coincidence at all!"_

Naruto slowly sits up and he says, seriously, "I know what we have to do! Believe it, Sasuke, Nee-chan!" Soon enough, multiple images of Haku and Kanako appear in all of the mirrors and Hiromi gets more images in her mind of the next attacks. Soon enough, Haku and Kanako unleash another barrage of sendon needles at them, but Sasuke and Hiromi manages to block every last one of them with Sasuke knocking Naruto out of the way and Hiromi grabbing Naruto, then jumping out of the way of the needles. Soon enough, two needles manage to hit Sasuke's left leg and Hiromi's right arm causing them to yelp in pain.

Haku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's not just luck! They're fighting to protect their friend! That's why they're so determined, but they can't possibly see the needles coming. Our movements are beyond human speed and yet, they're tracking them! Somehow! Whatever they're doing, I have to stop them now!"_ Soon enough, Haku and Kanako disappear from sight confusing Sasuke and Hiromi.

Hiromi says, surprised, "They disappeared! Where did they go? How could they just vanish!"

Sasuke tells the weakened Naruto, "Naruto, you better not pass out again! Come on, let's go! We can't be protecting you like this!"

Naruto says, with a weak serious tone, "Then, don't! I never asked for your and Nee-chan's help anyway!" Naruto then falls to the ground, rendering himself unconscious.

Hiromi calls out, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "You can't revive him! He reached his limits!" Soon enough, Hiromi and Sasuke turn to see Haku and Kanako in their mirrors hovering above them and Sasuke throws his needle at Haku's mirror, but it bounces off, annoying him even further. Haku says, slyly, "Impressive! You have excellent movement!" Soon enough, Haku throws four needles at Hiromi, who is slightly tired, but Sasuke pushes her away from their path and jumps out of the way himself while feeling the effects of fatigue get to him.

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "But it looks like you two have reached your limits as well! Motor functions…reflexes…judgment…your abilities are weakening slowly but surely…now, you're finished!"

Hiromi soon gets another mental image of the incoming attacks in her mind and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"That's what you think!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Here they come! Stay calm…focus…concentrate…see everything…"_ Soon enough, Sasuke's eyes begin to change as Haku and Kanako threw their needles at them and Sasuke and Hiromi, after grabbing Naruto, focus their chakra to their feet and jumps up to avoid the needles.

Haku thinks in his mind, _"They saw every one of my moves! But there's no way that they could do that…"_ Hiromi places Naruto down to the ground and she and Sasuke pants in exhaustion while Sasuke's bangs are covering his eyes.

Hiromi tells Sasuke, with a weak sly smile, "It's about time that you got them it out, but still it's not like Itachi-onii-chan's!"

Sasuke says, in a weak annoyed tone, "Oh shut up!" Sasuke lifts up his head to reveal a pair of Sharingan eyes replacing his normal black eyes with one tomoe in his left and two tomoes in his right, glaring at Haku and Kanako.

Kanako thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Those eyes…it can't be…!"_

Haku thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Impossible…those eyes…the Sharingan…you're…!"_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It's not complete, but I can see through their deceptions!"_

Kanako thinks in her mind, plainly, "So, he too has a Kekkai Genkai…the power of a unique trait…that's passed down within a clan…interesting…"

Haku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even though…it's not perfected…to uncover this power within the mist of a lethal attack is an amazing feet…"_ Haku then looks at Hiromi's eyes to find the Sharingan, but instead all he could see are her normal blue eyes. Haku thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What! She doesn't have the Sharingan too, but how is it that she can predict my movements…how…does she have a similar ability like the Sharingan?"_ Haku looks at the unconscious Naruto and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! If she had, then her brother would have the same power if it was a Kekkai Genkai! What is her power? Because of that weird power of hers and that black haired boy's Sharingan, we won't be able to fight much longer. Our jutsu uses a tremendous amount of chakra and their swift movements also take energy."_

Kanako thinks in her mind, seriously_, "There's no doubt that the longer we fight, the more that girl would use her weird power and the black haired boy would use the Sharingan to perceive our moves. Even now, that boy's eyes are tracking us and I don't know how that girl is keeping up with us. I can't target them directly, they'll just block a frontal attack! So, I have to throw them off guard and attack their partner, and then I'll destroy them."_ Soon enough, the next attack from her opponents appear in her mind, which got Hiromi to act by placing her hands in ninja hand signs.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

As Haku and Kanako lung after the unconscious Naruto, a Hiromi Shadow Clone appears and goes in to block their attacks, but Haku stabs the Hiromi Shadow Clone in the chest, making it disappear in a puff of smoke and goes after Naruto, which got Sasuke to act as he charges after him to stop him.

On the meanwhile, we find Zabuza being held back by deep violet thorn vines from none other than Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800).

Zabuza yells out, "What?"

Kakashi says, looking at Aoi, who has her duel disk activated and her mother's Black Rose Dragon Synchro monster card on her duel disk, "But how? Wait, Lady Aoi! You must be…!"

Aoi says, with a nod, "I'm a Psychic Duelist, just like my mother, with the power to make monster attacks very much real! Black Rose Dragon, attack him and show him what I mean!" Black Rose Dragon roars as it pushes Zabuza back and slashes him with his thorn filled vines in which one manages to make contact cutting his left arm and drawing blood. Black Rose Dragon then unleashes its Black Rose Flare attack and blocks it with his blade using chakra to hold back the attack, but the strength of it manages to push him back.

Zabuza says, with a sly tone, "The power to make Duel Monsters real through some kind of 'mental powers', young Signer. So, the rumors are true."

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Mental powers?"

Soon after, Zabuza leaps back into the mist and Aoi says, with a sigh, "It is a long story, Sakura-san."

Kakashi tells Sakura, "I'll help later, but we have work to do and this development makes it more important to protect her since such power will be craved by people in our world."

Zabuza tells Kakashi, with a sly sneer, "Don't you think that you need to focus on the here and now, Kakashi? As for those brats and that overgrown mutt, don't worry, they're at Miyuki's, Haku's and Kanako's mercies! Right now! They're breathing their last breath, right now! But relax, you have plenty of time to weep up an apology for failing those brats when you see them in the next life!" Zabuza lets out a demonic like laughter as he moves deep within the fog.

Sakura says, worriedly, "He said that Sasuke-kun…will die…!" Sakura then gains a serious look on her face and she says, seriously, "No! I won't believe that! I have faith in him!"

Inner Sakura yells out, strongly while waving her fists, "_**Sasuke-kun is going to beat them to a pulp! Cha!**_"

Sakura says, seriously, "And that masked kids…!"

Inner Sakura yells out, seriously while still waving her fists, "_**…we'll make them wish that they weren't born!**_"

Sakura says, seriously, "I can't lose Sasuke-kun…!"

Inner Sakura yells out, "_**Anyone who tries to talk him away from me is going to pay for it!**_"

Sakura says, seriously, "…Naruto and Hiromi either!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Exactly! I…I believe in their abilities…I have faith in them…Naruto, the Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, Hiromi, the Red Sherlock Holmes Ninja, and Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Zabuza gains a surprised look on his face and he says, surprised, "You mean…!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Yes! His full name is Sasuke Uchiha! The unique powers of the Uchiha bloodline run through his veins! The Kekkai Genkai is his birthright!"

Zabuza says, in a surprised tone, "I heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan…no wonder he advances so quickly…even that red haired brat of yours, so that girl is an Uchiha too!"

Kakashi says, while shaking his head, "No, but she's also stronger than girls her age in our village and her fighting abilities even rivals Sasuke, who graduated at the top of his class, making her the strongest among her female peers." On the meanwhile, while hearing about Hiromi being the strongest among her female peers, Sakura felt her pride getting hit as she clenches her fist, while remembering that not even once that she had ever beaten her.

Zabuza says, in a plain tone, "Big deal! Your two brats may advance quickly, Kakashi, but so do Haku and Kanako…no one can match them…no one has ever stopped their secret jutsu. Even the most skilled Jounin fall before them, just as you will fall before me and that Ookamizuka girl will fall before Miyuki, right now!"

Kakashi tells Sakura, seriously, "Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san, Lady Ayano, and Lady Aoi!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Okay, got it!"

Kakashi then runs into the mist, after Zabuza, while thinking, _"He's right, but he's the one to fall!"_

On the meanwhile within the ice mirror dome, we find Hiromi looking at complete shock and horror as she sees Sasuke standing weakly with Naruto's unconscious form behind him and Haku's and Kanako's lying forms on the ground.

Hiromi says, shocked, "But why…?" Soon enough, Naruto slowly regains consciousness to see himself lying behind Sasuke and he sees the lying forms of Haku and Kanako.

Sasuke croaks out, weakly, "You…always get in the way…Naruto…it never fails!"

Naruto exclaims, happily, "You and Nee-chan beat them, Sasuke!" Soon enough, Naruto sees Sasuke standing in an almost death state, which brings him to the realization that Sasuke had sacrificed himself for Naruto's sake by getting in the way of Haku's attack.

Sasuke gazes weakly at Naruto and he says, weakly, "You should see the look on your face! You…you look like a total loser!"

Naruto asks, with a shocked tone, "Wait! Why…why did you…save me…? Why did you do it?"

Hiromi asks, with a weak serious glare, "Why did YOU of all people save my brother?"

Sasuke croaks out, weakly, "I…I don't know why…I just did!" Soon enough, images of Naruto and Hiromi appears within Sasuke's mind and Sasuke croaks out, "You…and your sister…I hated the two of you!"

Naruto gets up on his feet and he asks, seriously, "Then why…? It doesn't make any sense! Why did you protect me?" Sasuke says nothing while Naruto gets angry and he yells at Sasuke, angered, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"

Sasuke says, weakly, "I don't know! My body just moved on its own! There was no time to think, loser!" Sasuke then falls back which gets Naruto to catch him response while calling out his name and Hiromi running towards the two boys. Sasuke croaks out, weakly, "He…he's still out there…my brother…I promised…myself…I'd stay alive…until…I killed him!"

Hiromi falls on her knees and she says, in low angered tone while feeling tears coming, "You…you bastard…!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, while slowly losing consciousness and raising his hand to him, "Naruto, don't…let your dream…die!" Sasuke then loses consciousness as his hand drops down to his stomach and Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt anger growing inside of him not because Sasuke saved his life again, but Sasuke's dream had died along with him.

Hiromi says, in a low angered tone, "You…lousy no good bastard!" Hiromi soon remembers how she was smashes her fist hard to Kanako's chest, knocking the wind out of her and making her body smash the ice mirror, hard, then Hiromi sends her remaining chakra to her feet to go past Haku, who was chasing after Naruto's unconscious form. Just as Hiromi was going to get to Naruto, Sasuke pushes her away as Haku throws a needle at Sasuke's neck and with new found strength, throws Haku away from him and knocking him near Kanako in a heap. The fact that Hiromi was saved by Sasuke had hit her hard, making her feel that she was weak enough to be saved by someone that SHE hated. Hiromi says, in an angered tone, "Sasuke Uchiha, I hated you too, you lousy bastard, but…!"

On the meanwhile, Haku and Kanako slowly stand onto their feet while Kanako grips her ribs and she thinks in her mind, winching, _"How can that girl have so much strength! I really underestimated her!"_

Haku looks at Naruto holding Sasuke's unconscious form in his arms and he thinks in his mind, _"He found…! He found then strength that he realized that he didn't have! Why? Because of certain people, who were precious to him! To save those people, he rushed in knowing that it was a trap! He was a true ninja…worthy of honor!"_ Haku asks Naruto and Hiromi, "Is this the first time that you've seen a friend die in battle? This is what it means to be a ninja!" Soon enough, Haku and Kanako return into their mirrors.

Naruto says, in a low angered tone, "Shut up!" Naruto laid Sasuke's body to the ground and he says, lowly, "I hated you too, Sasuke, and yet…!" Soon enough, there some smoke surrounding Naruto's form which is taken notice by Hiromi, Haku, and Kanako.

Kanako says, surprised, "What!"

Hiromi says, in a surprised tone, "What is this…? What's going on!"

Naruto says, in a low angered and almost demonic tone, "You'll pay for this!" Soon enough, Naruto's body is producing more steam and is followed by a bridge orange chakra in swirls, which knocks Hiromi to her behind as she looks at her brother with great shock and horror as the high winds that Naruto's dangerous energy is produces increases with velocity.

Hiromi looks at this with concern and fear, "Naruto!"

Naruto's blue eyes turned red and produce demonic marks on his face. Naruto roars out, in a demonic tone, "I'm going to kill you!" Hiromi gasps in horror when she hears those words coming out from her brother's mouth as the orange chakra increases.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What is this chakra! It's so sinister and powerful like…! It can't be Naruto's…but it's coming from him…unless…!"_

Haku thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What is this chakra!"_

Kanako thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Chakra can't be seen and yet…it's clearly visible! It's something ghastly! I can feel the wrath…the bloodlust…like evil itself…!"_ Soon enough, Naruto's orange chakra is forming an image of a giant fox head, which Hiromi gasps in shock.

Hiromi thinks in her mind, horrified, _"A fox's head! It can't be…! This must be ITS chakra! The Nine-Tails!"_ Soon enough, the needles on Naruto's body is thrown out and his wounds are healing rapidly while Naruto's fingernails are glowing like claws.

Haku thinks in his mind, shocked, _"His hand is healing…and changing…! This boy…what is he?"_ Naruto then sends a deadly demonic glare at Haku and Kanako, making them winch in fear. On the meanwhile, Naruto's demonic chakra is felt by Zabuza, Kakashi, Azami, and Sayaka.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, shocked, "Is Zabuza creating this!" Kakashi then realizes something really bad even worse than Zabuza and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"He's not! I know this chakra! There's no way! Naruto!"_

After pulling out her sword from Miyuki's stomach and lying Miyuki's body down, Azami gets alarmed by the scent of Naruto's chakra and Sayaka whimpers in fear. Azami says to Sayaka, "I know, girl! Damn it! How could this happen! Naruto-kun! How could THAT monster's chakra be let out like that?"

Zabuza thinks in his mind, surprised and seriously, _"What is this energy? Something foul! Is it Kakashi! No! It's too powerful, even for him! Where's it coming from?"_

(**With Kotori and her team; Not too far from the bridge**)

Elsewhere, we find Kotori and her team racing toward the path of the unfinished bridge to help Kakashi and his team after destroying the group of Gizumon-AT. Soon enough, Naruto's demonic chakra goes noticed to them, especially Kotori, Yumi, and NekitaKariba.

Kotori exclaims, seriously, "We have to step on it, ladies! Fast!"

Asagi asks Kotori, "What do you mean, Kotori-onee-chan? Zabuza and those three kids can't be that much of a threat to Kakashi and Azami-chan!"

Kotori tells Asagi, "It's not Zabuza that I'm talking about!"

Yumi says, in a serious tone, "I know what Auntie Kotori is talking about, Asagi-san! Damn it! How did that demon's chakra gotten out!"

Asagi says, perplexed, "Demon?" Asagi gasps in shock and she exclaims, horrified, "Don't tell me that…!"

NekitaKariba says, seriously, "I know this damn chakra anywhere! Did Minato-kun's seal fail!"

Kotori says, in a serious tone, "We have to get to the bridge and fast or Kakashi and his team will all die, including Naruto!"

(**Back to the bridge; at the same time**)

Returning to the bridge, we find Sakura guarding Tazuna, Takao, Aoi, and Ayano while totally oblivious to the situation and Kakashi gains a real grim look on his face, realizing what is happening. Kakashi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"If it is the Nine-Tailed Fox, then it puts us all in great jeopardy! Now of all times, the seal has broken! I have to stop it!"_

Back in the ice dome, we see Hiromi who has a horrified look on her face as she covers her face from the high wind coming from the Nine-Tailed Fox's increasing chakra which his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end.

Haku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The bloodlust in his eyes…this is no longer a child…!"_ Soon enough, now demonic Naruto charges after Haku with great speed and Haku throws a barrage of needles at Naruto, but his orange chakra pushes them away and Haku disappears from sight and his and his sister's images appear from all mirrors.

Kanako thinks in her mind, seriously, _"His chakra increases after every second! We have to strike him down! But first…"_ Kanako then looks at Hiromi, who is looking at her 'transformed' brother, and throws multiple needles at her, which the 'transformed' Naruto goes over to grab his petrified sister, bridal style, and sets her onto the ground, then glares at Kanako.

Naruto yells out, in a demonic angered tone, "How dare you attack my sister! Now, I'm really going to tear you two apart!" Soon enough, Naruto charges after Kanako's mirror and smashes his fist to the mirror, which broke from Naruto's enhanced strength and from the shard of the mirror Haku and Kanako came down to attack Naruto with their needles, but Naruto dodges them at the last second. With great speed, Naruto charges after Kanako, who tries to get to another mirror, but Naruto grabs the back of her collar and smashes his fist to her mask covered face, throwing her towards a mirror, but instead of going throw it, Kanako's body smashes through the ice mirror and stumbles down the ground.

Haku calls out, worriedly, "Kanako!" Haku tries to go to his sister's aid, but Naruto grabs his right wrist to prevent him from escaping and pulls him close to him, then smashes his fist to Haku's face, throwing him though another mirror, breaking it and knocking him next to Kanako in a heap while Haku's and Kanako's masks forms cracks while their mirrors does the same.

On the meanwhile with Kakashi, he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Could the seal have been broken! No! It's been loosen and a glimmer of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra has been let out, but the seal still holds!"_ Kakashi takes out a scroll from his vest pocket and puts Zabuza's blood onto it, thinking, _"Good! Then, maybe we still have a chance…just maybe…!"_ Kakashi calls out, while twirling the scroll around, "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun and I know how you love to stretch these things out, but how about we put an end to this, right now!" Kakashi then places his hands in ninja hand signs with the scroll and he says, "Come on! What do you say? We're both busy people!"

Zabuza's voice calls out from the mist, "Tempting! I'm curious to see how you intend to back up such brave words! Show me, Kakashi!"

On the meanwhile, Azami and Sayaka with the unconscious Miyuki comes to see both Haku and Kanako being thrown to the ground by a transformed Naruto and the ice mirror dome destroyed. Azami says, with a serious tone, "Oh good! The seal isn't broken, but Naruto-kun is still out of control!"

Hiromi thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"No! This can't go on! If this continues, Naruto could actually kill them!"_ As Haku and Kanako slowly got onto their feet, their masks begin to break and Naruto charges after them.

Haku thinks in his mind, _"Zabuza-san, we're no match for this boy!"_

Kanako thinks in her mind, _"Master…we have failed!"_ Soon enough, the masks have been completely destroyed and Naruto goes in for the kill.

Hiromi calls out, seriously, "Naruto, stop!" Soon enough, Naruto stops his fist from going any further to two twins' faces as he sees Haku's real face and Kanako's real face, which is the same as Haku's but holds a more feminine expression. Hiromi runs over to Naruto and gets a good look at the faces, which gasps in shock at Haku's face. Hiromi says, surprised, "So, that guy in the woods! That was you!"

Naruto says, surprised, "Haku!" Naruto then looks at Kanako and he asks, "And who the hell is she?"

Kanako tells Naruto, "I'm Kanako, Haku's younger sister, but why do you not strike!"

Haku asks Naruto, "Did you not just vow to avenge your comrade's death by killing us? Or was that vow just empty words?" The Uzumaki twins looks at Sasuke's unconscious form and Naruto glares at Haku, then punishes him hard in the face, knocking him down. Haku coughs out blood and he tells him, while standing up and wiping the blood from his lip, "No! That won't do! You're still holding back! If that is all the strength that you can put into it, then you'll never carry out your vow. Perhaps, he didn't mean as much as you pretend."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "To show mercy to those who oppose the one, you serve…to allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down…it is not compassion, it's a betrayal to your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're a use to no one! Your life has no meaning! It is mere existence! Day after day of pain and struggle…signifying nothing!"

Naruto yells at Kanako, seriously, "Yeah well speak for yourself!"

Haku asks Naruto, "Are you really that blind, little one? She is talking about herself as of me too! This day shows that we're no longer of any use to Zabuza-san."

Naruto says, angrily, "Zabuza! Why that guy anyway!"

Hiromi says, with a disgusted tone, "To devote yourself to a rotten skunk like him, who doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'honor'! Why would you two devote yourselves to a low down creep like him for?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "No joke! If he's the one person that you two devote yourselves to, then that's the sorriest thing that I've ever heard!"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "There were ones that matter to us the most…long ago…our mother and father. We were born in the Land of Water in a small village where the snow lies deep in the winter."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "Our parents were farmers and very poor. Our lives were hard, but we were content. Our parents were good to each other and kind to us. Yes, we were happy once, but then everything changed, because of something that happened long before we were born, everything changed."

Naruto asks, "What do you mean? What was it?"

Haku says, in a serious tone, "It wasn't our doings, but it was in the blood!"

Hiromi says, perplexed, "Blood? You mean your Kekkai Genkai, right? What happened?"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "It was our father, who changed! He killed our mother and he almost killed both me and Kanako." The Uzumaki twins gasp in shock and horror and Hiromi asks, curiously, "But why?"

Kanako replies, "After years of suffering and the horrors of civil war, my land came to hate and fear anyone who carried a Kekkai Genkai in their blood! Because of their unique abilities, the clans were used as mercenaries! They were fought in many battles and were very feared, but when the wars was over, they were despised and shunned by the people, who feared that their presence would bring more war and misfortune. So, it was that after the wars that these clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait that flowed through their veins, concealing their unique abilities and knowing if they were discovered means certain death."

Haku points at Sasuke's body and he says, "If you'd searched that boy's memories, then I'm sure that you'll find it there too. The cruelty of people…their fear of things that they don't understand. For years, our mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait. She met and fell in love with a sample farmer and they were married and after that our mother thought that she would live a peaceful and ordinary life until the end of her days." Memories of Haku's and Kanako's earlier lives before meeting Zabuza appears within their minds as they show their mother how they could make water float, but instead of being proud and amazed, she scolded them and slaps them hard. Soon enough, their mother hugged the much younger versions of Haku and Kanako and apologized while doing so.

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "Our father had seen, so he knew our secret that our mother and ours and then murdered her." Then, images of their past appears within their minds as they told the Uzumaki twins about their past where after their father murdered their mother, he attempted to kill before Haku and Kanako with tears in his eyes. The younger Haku moves his arms to protect his sister and used his Ice Jutsu to createseveral large ice spikes to kill his father and the rest of the mob there.

Haku says, in a plain tone, "When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself, our father and mother was gone, but we knew that there was something taken away from us…something even more important…and that is when we truly despaired."

Naruto says, perplexed, "More important than your mother and father? What?"

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "Our purposes…in all the world…there was no one that needed us. We were unnecessary."

Naruto gasps in shock and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Just like me!"_

Haku asks Naruto, "Why is it that you're so determined to be Hokage? Because you want all eyes of the village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja, you see, it's only through the eyes of others that our little lives has no meaning, when there was no one that sees you or even look at you. It as if you don't exist, then Zabuza-san came along and looked at me and his eyes was not full of hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness; indeed, our special powers were just want he wanted. He made us necessary again." More images of their past appear while we see after meeting with Zabuza, who asked Haku and Kanako to become his "weapons," which meant to becoming dedicated shinobis for Zabuza. Haku and Kanako readily accepted these roles, due to the purpose it gave them, and devoting their lives to becoming the ultimate tools for Zabuza to use.

Kanako says, with a sad smile, "We were happy, but we had failed Zabuza-san. We were like weapons that are broken and of no use." Kanako tells the Uzumaki twins, "Naruto-kun! Hiromi-chan! Kill us!" The Uzumaki twins were taken back at this.

On the meanwhile at another part of the bridge, Kakashi goes through hand signs with the scroll in his hands and yells out, "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu! Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"** Kakashi slams the scroll onto the ground and kanji letters flow into the ground.

Zabuza's voice calls out, "I don't see what's the point! Your jutsu is no use if you can't find me, but I can find you! Falling into my trap! You disappoint me, Kakashi! I think that you are right! It is time to end this!" As Zabuza prepares the attack, he hears a rumbling and then dogs with capes come out of the ground in which Zabuza cries out as the dogs attack him with fangs.

Tazuna asks, concerned, "That dreadful noise! What is that?"

Sakura replies, nervously, "I don't know and I don't think that I want to find out."

Kakashi then says, in a serious tone, "I realize that if I can't see you, then I'd have to smell you out! That was a summoning jutsu! I was calling out my ninja hounds; they can track a scent anywhere. I was prepared to let you cut me, but Lady Aoi's Black Rose Dragon allowed me to use your blood to track you through the smell of blood from the cut that her dragon gave you. Surprised, it looks like I wasn't the only one that's blind! Falling into my trap! You disappoint me, Zabuza!" Soon enough, the mist starts to fade away to see Zabuza with many dogs with blue capes and Leaf headbands around their foreheads sinking their teeth to different parts of Zabuza's body and Kakashi says, with a sly tone, "The mist is starting to fade and you know what I see…your death!"

Zabuza exclaims, angrily, "Talk! Talk! Do you intend to talk me to death?"

Kakashi says, in reply, "In a way, yes, right now, my hounds are only playing with you, but one word from me and they'll tear you apart. Poor Zabuza! See where your ambitions led you! You were always pushing things too far! There were the failed Mizukage assassination and your attempted coup d'état. You were forced to flee with the few followers that you had with your ninja's trackers, hot on your trails. You became a rogue ninja, whose name was quickly known, even within the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Moonlight and now, you're crazy enough to try that again, but for that, you need money and to get it, you stooped so low to be a hired thug of a swine like Gato. Alright, Zabuza, enough talk! It is time to end this, but not with Sharingan or an imitation of another ninja's jutsu! It is time that I introduce you to my own jutsu!"

"**Lightning Blade!**"

Kakashi then slams his hand into his ground as electric energy surges into his right hand and Zabuza thinks, shocked, _"His chakra is so strong that it is visible and he is holding it in his hand!"_

Kakashi tells Zabuza, "I won't let you stop Tazuna-san! He is a noble man with a noble dream! You are like a disease, Zabuza! Infecting people as whole and not caring at what you do! This is not the shinobi way!"

Zabuza says, with a sneer, "I don't care, Kakashi! These little people and their little lives mean nothing to me! I have a dream of my own!"

Kakashi tells Zabuza, "To have a dream, you need to have a future! You don't, Zabuza! Neither the bridge builder nor the 'Signer' shall be yours! You shall not destroy his dream or use the 'Signers' and the Shikon Jewel for your own gains! The power of the Crimson Dragon is an entity that uses its power to protect and nourish humanity which you won't be allowed to abuse and the sacred jewel too!"

At the same time, Haku and Kanako tries to get the Uzumaki twins to kill them and Haku asks, "Why do you two hesitate?"

Naruto yells at them, seriously, "That's the most ridiculous story that I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you two as slaves! You're human beings not weapons or tools how could you care about someone like that!"

Haku says, in reply, "For that very reason…does that seem strange to you two?"

Naruto says, "Well yeah!"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "When he found us, we were without a purpose or a reason for living…Zabuza-san gave us both…but now…our usefulness are over. The only thing that gave our lives meaning is gone…we are broken tools…blunted weapon unusable by anyone. Go on! Naruto-kun! Hiromi-chan! Do it! For our sakes! Do it! Quickly! I thought that you two wanted to be mighty warriors!"

Naruto exclaims, seriously, "That's not what this is about! You really believe that there's it is to it, just fighting and killing until the last one is standing! There's a lot more than being shinobi than that and there's other ways of showing your strength than just by beating people to a bloody pulp!"

Hiromi tells Haku, seriously, "You say that killing you and your younger sister will be more merciful after losing! That's a coward's way out of things! What about your role as the older sibling to protect your younger sibling? Wasn't that purpose enough?"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "I've had a feeling all along…from the first moment that I met your brother in the forest. We're a lot alike! I'm sure that you know what I mean! I'm only sorry that your hands must be tainted by our blood."

Azami says, surprised, "They're really serious about this!" Azami then notices Sasuke's unconscious body and she says, horrified, "Sasuke-kun…!"

Hiromi then looks at Azami and she says, plainly, "Azami-san! Uchiha is dead now."

With great speed, Azami appears next to Sasuke's body to feel a pulse, but she couldn't get any, and she fears the worse and Azami asks, glaring at Haku and Kanako, "These are the ones responsible for Sasuke-kun's death, weren't they?"

Haku says, with a nod, "Yes! At least, I'm the responsible!" Haku gasps in shock as he feels Kakashi's chakra going for the kill toward Zabuza and Haku says, in a serious tone, "Sorry, but change of plans! We can't die just yet at least Kanako can't die…!"

Kanako asks, surprised, "What!" Haku then pushes Kanako back as he performs ninja hands, which he disappears from sight. On the meanwhile, Kakashi charges in to impale Zabuza with his attack, but then an ice mirror appears nearby in which Haku comes out of in which Aoi sees Haku much to her shock.

Aoi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Haku-san?"_ Aoi yells out, strongly, "Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roars out as it unleashes it vines in which before Kakashi's attack could hit, Black Rose Dragon's vines slam into Haku forcing him aside allowing Kakashi's attack to strike home impaling Zabuza right through the heart! After this, the ninja dogs vanished and Zabuza coughs out blood that splatters his bandage mask.

Haku yells out, horrified, "Zabuza-san!"

Kanako exclaims, shocked, "What! Zabuza-san! What's happened to him?" Soon enough, Kanako sees Miyuki's body on Sayaka's back and she cries out, horrified, "Miyuki-onee-san! Is she?"

Azami says, in a plain tone, "No! She's alive, but lost a lot of blood from my Zero Stance. She'll live!"

Kakashi says, plainly, "Game over, Zabuza." He removes his hand and he collapses to the ground while Takao, Aoi, and Ayano go over to Haku and Kanako appears next to Haku, which she sees Zabuza's laying form.

Kanako exclaims, horrified, "Zabuza-san! It can't be…!"

Haku asks, stunned and angry, "What have you done?"

Takao asks, seriously, "What have we done? What were you planning on doing just now?"

Haku replies, plainly, "We're Zabuza-san's tools. His weapons to fulfill his dream and now, we have nothing thanks to you."

Ayano replies, shaking her head, "You have your life which Aoi stopped you from throwing away."

Kanako says, plainly, "For taking Zabuza-san, you have taken our lives anyway! He was our purposes! He gave us purposes and without him, we have nothing. We are nothing."

Takao yells out, "That's bull!"

Kanako doesn't respond while Sakura soon sees Azami, Sayaka, Naruto, and Hiromi as the fag clears away and she calls out, "Azami-sensei! Naruto! Hiromi! Over here! So, are you guys and Sasuke-kun are alright!" Soon enough, the air gained tension when Sakura mentioned Sasuke's name without knowing the fate of the last Uchiha and Sakura calls out, while totally oblivious, "What's wrong? Where is Sasuke-kun anyway?"

Naruto and Azami are struggling to tell her the news and Sakura says, in a horrified tone, "No…it can't be…!"

Tazuna tells Sakura, "Let me take you to him, Sakura. As long as we stay together, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

Sakura slowly takes Tazuna's hand and she says, while feeling tears coming, "Thank you!" Soon enough, they dash over while passing Naruto, who was holding back his tears, and when they got to Sasuke's lifeless body, Sakura is completely horrified and shocked to see this as she felt uncontrollable sadness and went to her knees to feel his face which is cold. Sakura says, while controlling her emotions, "His body is cold! This isn't one of his genjutsu tricks, isn't it?"

Tazuna tells Sakura, in a plain tone, "Go on! You don't have to be brave on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out, Sakura, it's all right."

Sakura says, in a solemn tone, "I was the best! Aced every test in the academy, the perfect student even though, there was one girl that I couldn't surpass in Taijutsu. Did you know that there are more than one hundred principles of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one. I used to love it when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show how smart I am." Sakura then says, while starting to cry, "I also remember so clearly this one exam that they asked us to explain the twenty-fifth principle. I've got it right of course…A Shinobi…never shows his feelings…no matter what the circumstances. Feelings are a weakness that only clouds judgment and weakens a sense of duty!" Sakura could no longer hold back her tears as cries out Sasuke's name and cries on Sasuke's chest.

Tazuna thinks in his mind, disgusted, _"To put an unbearable burden on a young girl's shoulders. If that's the shinobi way, then you can have it!"_

Zabuza groans out, weakly, "Haku…Kanako…"

Haku says, looking at Zabuza, "Zabuza-san…"

Zabuza replies, as he is dying, "You two have served me well…you have made me proud…out of everyone that I worked us…you two have earned my trust…in fact, I would never admit it…to ensure that you don't have weakness…to ensure your survival…you two were like my children as well as Miyuki…if you wish for purpose…then let your purpose be this and tell this to Miyuki…protect the 'Signers' and the protector of the Shikon Jewel…ensure that whatever mission that they need to fulfill…it is fulfilled…and even after…protect them until your dying day…this is…my final order…and my final gift…you are no longer bound to me…you have fulfill your duty to me…beyond anything that I asked for…Haku…Kanako…honor my dying words…"

Haku says, weakly, "Zabuza-san…"

By this time, the mist has receded and Gato's voice calls out, "So that's it, huh?" Everyone looks to the source to see Gato at the end of the unfinished bridge with around several dozen or more armed thugs behind him. Gato says, with a sneer, "You disappoint me, Zabuza. You are supposed to be the 'Demon of the Mist', huh? Ha! You look as demonic as a wet kitten!" The goons laugh at him. Gato says, looking at everyone, "Kill everyone by the pink haired girl in the red dress, red haired girl, the wolf girl, Zabuza's two bitches, the black haired girl, and the other pink haired girl. My client wants the black haired and pink haired girls alive and the other five…I could use a few more girls to tame."

Naruto says, angrily, "You sick piece of work…! You're not laying a finger on my sister!"

Aoi says, putting a card on her duel disk which was deactivated after Kakashi's attack lethally hits Zabuza, "No, you won't!" Just then Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) reappears and gives out a mighty roar.

Gato and his thugs panic and one of them yells out, "What is that?" Just then Black Rose Dragon uses its vines to violently grab and throw/drop the thugs into the water.

Another thug yells out, shocked, "It's a monster! A real monster!" Soon enough, panic sets in and the thugs struggle to get away as quickly as possible.

Gato yells out, strongly, "Get a hold of yourselves! There is one overgrown dragon! Get it together!" However, Gato has a bad feeling, but he only looks to see a kunai impale him in the heart in which it is see that that Zabuza, with his bandages no longer covering his mouth, in a sitting position in which it is seen that he has grabbed one of Naruto's kunai and used the last of his strength to kill Zabuza by throwing the kunai with his mouth. Zabuza collapses to the ground and he dies with a grin on his lips while Gato collapses to the ground and dies with a look of horror on his face. That was the final straw that broke this camel's back and the thugs run and climbed down to their boats to get to the other side of the bridge or anyway away from the bridge as quickly as they can.

Just then, a female voice rings out, "Kakashi!" Soon enough, Kotori and her team appears running toward Kakashi.

Yumi says, with a wide smile, "You're alive! Thank goodness!"

Kakashi says, in a solemn tone, "Well, not all of us…" Kakashi then looks at Sakura, who is crying over Sasuke's body thinking that he has died.

Just then Sasuke croaks out, "Sakura…"

Sakura gasps in shock and she yells out, excitedly, "Sasuke-kun, you're alive!"

Sasuke groans as he slowly gets to his feet and Sasuke says, "Naruto…Hiromi…"

Sakura says, with a nod, "They're just fine! Those guys that were with Zabuza are also over there with that Miyuki girl injured by Azami-sensei, but Zabuza is dead! He killed Gato himself!" Sasuke gives a look of surprise and looks to the source also to see Black Rose Dragon dropping two more thugs into the river, who lived despite the drop.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, stunned, _"What is that?"_

Naruto tells Aoi, amazed, "Oh, wow! That was amazing, Aoi-chan!"

Takao says, with a smirk, "And that's why I don't make my sister mad, Naruto." On the meanwhile, Inari arrives with a group of people armed with whatever 'weapons' they could find to see the battle is over.

Inari goes over to his grandfather and he yells out, "Jii-chan! What happened here?"

Tazuna replies, with a sigh, "Gato is dead, Inari. We have won…No, Inari. They have won our battle for us. These brave ninja and…the 'Signers'." The group of people with Inari gasps in shock as they look to see Haku and Kanako over the body of his former 'leader'.

Naruto tells Haku, "Haku…"

Kakashi tells Haku and Kanako, "Killing Gato was a message and a 'gift' to you two: To move on and live on. If you truly cared for Zabuza, you should honor his dying words. He gave you a new purpose, but it is up to you to fulfill it."

Haku says, lowly, "Zabuza-san… We shall honor your final wish. We will live on and fulfill our new duty."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "Zabuza-san, rest assured that Nii-chan, Miyuki-onee-san, and I will protect the protector of the Shikon Jewel and the Signer." Haku and Kanako then go over to Aoi and Ayano and Kanako says, bowing in front of them, "If you would honor me, Lady Ayano and Lady Aoi, allow me to protect you during your mission."

Aoi says, nervously, "Sure, Kanako-san."

Ayano tells them, "Please get up."

Haku tells the twins, "I am grateful. I shall protect you until there is no life left in my body."

Ayano tells Haku, with a kind smile, "Not serve us, Haku-san. Be our friend."

Haku asks, surprised, "Your friend?" Ayano extends her right hand and for the first time, he smiles and he shakes the Fudo sisters' hand. Just then sunshine appears as the clouds break away and everyone is in awe.

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"It is the start of a new day."_

(**Within a village in the Feudal Era; in the early-afternoon**)

In the Feudal Era within a village that is surrounded by bamboo and within a large castle like hut, there are signs of a wedding getting prepared by the villagers. While the preparations were going on, a buffet of many foods fit for a king is seen and Agumon, BlackGaomon, and Veemon are looking at it hungrily looking as if they can't hold much resistant from the food.

Veemon says, in a tortured filled moan, "I can't take it anymore! I need to eat! I'm hungry!"

Agumon tells Veemon, "I know, but the boss and Kagome said not to eat it until after the wedding! Something that's called a reception!" Agumon's nose caught the scent of the food, which got his mouth watering with his drool.

BlackGaomon says, moaning, "I know…but I'm so hungry! They won't notice one piece of meat gone!"

Agumon tells BlackGaomon, "I…don't know…!" Soon enough, the three Digimon's stomach begins to growl and Agumon says, seriously, "I can't take it anymore! I want food!" Soon enough, the three Digimon's stomach lunge at the table, preparing to devour the food there.

"**Double Backhand!**"

Just then, a small blue tornado like form appears and bashes the three Digimon away from the table in the form of Gaomon with White and Black Pawnchessmon, Salamon, Biyomon, Lunamon, Lalamon, and Falcomon appearing before them in front of the table.

Gaomon asks them, with a serious glare, "What were you three doing?"

BlackGaomon asks, in a pleading tone, "Oh come on, Gaomon, please! We're starving here!"

Veemon asks, seriously, "Yeah! Why do we have to waiting until the reception thing to come?"

Agumon says, seriously, "No kidding! We're going to whither out here to nothing!"

Lunamon says, rolling her eyes, "Oh please! Stop with the drama, Agumon! You're not getting even a scrap of food!"

Gaomon says, with a serious tone, "You can wait until the reception, not before!"

Just then, Thomas's voice rings out, "Well said, Gaomon!" Marcus, Thomas, Keenan, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Sota appear before the Digimon with Kohaku wearing a black kimono top with a white kosode, grey hakama pants, white socks, sandals, and a black wedding haori with Miroku wearing a black and dark violet version, Shippo wearing a green and blue version, Marcus wearing an orange and grey version, Thomas wearing a blue and grey version, Keenan wearing a dark violet version, and Sota wearing a light blue and grey version.

Agumon says, with a wide smile, "Wow, boss! You look great!"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "Thanks, Agumon, but I'm not the one who's getting married here!" Marcus asks Kohaku, "Hey, how are you holding up, kid?"

Kohaku says, with a smile and blush, "Well, I'm feeling a bit nervous about this."

Marcus tells Kohaku, "Just go through this wedding like if it's another fight! You know, stare life in the face and face it head on! Never back down and never surrender!"

Kohaku says, with a nod, "Right! I feel a lot better! Thank you, Lord Marcus!"

Thomas says, with a sly smile, "Leave it to Marcus to come up with an analogy that has to do with fights!"

Eri's voice rings out, "So true, Thomas-san!" Everyone looks to see Eri, Kagome, and Sango walking towards them with Eri wearing a red furisode kimono with pink flowers, Kagome wearing a similar furisode which is yellow with red flowers with her hair in a bun, and Sango wearing a light blue furisode red flowers with her hair in a bun.

Kagome says, with a smile, "Of course fighting is what Marcus-onii-chan is good at!" On the meanwhile, Agumon and Veemon try to get to the food, but Eri smashes her fists to their heads.

Eri says, with a serious glare, "I thought that we told you two to never get anywhere near this table!"

Veemon says, pleadingly, "Oh come on! Just one piece!"

Agumon says, seriously, "Yeah! It's not as if they'll notice!"

Eri yells at them, strongly, "I said no! Not until the reception, you two! Maybe this way will teach you some good self-control! Besides, didn't you guys eat this morning?"

Salamon tells Eri, "You should know by now about Agumon's bottomless pit that he calls a stomach."

Sango looks at Kagome and she asks, with concern, "Are you sure about this? I mean facing…!"

Kagome says, with a solemn sigh, "I know! I have to face him sooner or later, so I might as well, no matter how much I don't want to."

Just then, a male voice rings out, "Kagome-nee-san!" Everyone turns to see Ginta and Hakkaku walking towards them along with a few groups of wolf demons.

Marcus asks, curiously, "Who are they?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "They're wolf demons and their names are Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun." As soon as the two wolf demons went to Kagome, they embraced her and Ginta says, excitedly, "I never thought that we'll see you again!"

Hakkaku says, with a wide smile, "It's so great to see you again!"

Kagome embraced them back and she says, "It's nice to see you two again!"

After the two wolf demons released Kagome, Ginta asks, curiously, "So, how did you get back here?"

Hakkaku says, plainly, "Yeah! Inuyasha or Zera never lifted the seal on the spot where the Bone-Eater's Well was."

Just as Kagome was going to respond, Koga's voice rings out, "No way! Kagome!" Everyone whips their heads to see Koga along with Ayame.

As Koga continues to walk toward Kagome, Marcus got in front of him and he asks, seriously, "And who are you?"

Koga says, with a sneer, "That's what I'm going to ask you?"

Kagome says, pointing at Marcus, "This is my cousin, Marcus." Kagome then says, pointing at Koga and Ayame, "And this Ginta-kun's and Hakkaku-kun's boss, Koga-kun and the female wolf demon is Ayame-chan."

Sota says, pointing at Koga, "So, he's Koga?"

Koga asks, "Who wants to know?"

Marcus says, with an angered sneer, "Oh nothing! It's just we've were told so much about you!" Without warning, Marcus smashes his right fist to Koga's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and Sota smashes his right fist to Koga's face, knocking him back in shock, which alarmed Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well as the other wolf demons.

Shippo says, worriedly, "Uh oh!"

Sango says, worriedly, "Not good! Do they have death wish or something?"

Sota yells at Koga, angrily, "That was for the pain you've caused Inuyasha-onii-chan and Nee-chan, you creep!"

Marcus yells out, seriously, "No joke! It's fighting time!" Soon enough, Kagome got in between Koga and her brother and cousin, before a fight starts.

Kagome says, seriously, "We're not going to start a fight! This is supposed to be a wedding!"

Just then, a deep female voice rings out, "I thought that I recognize that annoying voice and disgusting stench! But what I'd like to know is how you came to this time with the Time Seal intact, gaki?" Everyone whips their heads to see Korvo and Zera walking towards them. Korvo is wearing a black kimono top, green hakama pants, white socks, sandals and black haori jacket with his long black hair tied to a ponytail. Zera is wearing a golden colored Hōmongi with dark violet honeycomb patterns and a golden haori with her long silver hair in a bun and red lipstick. Behind Zera and Korvo, were their now preteen children or pups, Gin and Mondo, who were wearing black kimono top with a white kosode, black hakama pants, white socks, sandals, and a black wedding haori.

Ginta exclaims, "It's Zera!"

Koga gets in between Zera and Kagome and he says, with a serious glare, "Oh no! You're not kicking her out again, poodle! So back off!"

Zera asks, with a sly sneer, "And what are you going to do if I don't, bonkotsu yaseokami?"

Koga says, in a growl, "Teme…!"

Marcus asks Kagome, "Hey Kagome, who's this woman?"

Kagome replies, with a sigh, "That's Zera-san! The one that I told you about!"

Eri asks Kagome, "You mean one of Inuyasha-kun's cold-hearted miko hating sisters?" In response to this, Sota rushes over to Zera without hesitation.

Sota asks Zera, "Is it true that you're Inuyasha-onii-chan's full demon sister?"

Zera asks, with a serious glare, "That's right and how is it that you know my brother?"

Sota says, in a plain tone, "I'm Sota and I'm good friends with him! I need to speak with Melody-onee-chan! You see, my girlfriend got hurt because of me and I need her help to make her better again!"

Zera tells Gin and Mondo, "Gin, Mondo, please leave us! I need to deal with this boy!"

Gin and Mondo say in unison, "Yes, Okaa-chan!" Gin and Mondo then walks off and Zera turns her attention to Sota.

Zera tells Sota, with a serious glare, "My younger sisters will be arriving shortly along with Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Junko-chan. As you may already know, their decisions will be based on Inuyasha's feelings decision to help your beloved."

Sota says, with a wide smile, "That will be easy! Inuyasha-onii-chan actually likes me!"

Koga asks Kagome, curiously, "What's going on? What is your brother asking that hanyou loving poodle?"

Kagome replies, "He's wanting Melody's and Megumi-chan's help in curing his girlfriend's health since he blames himself, because back in my time and as advanced the medical help has become, it still couldn't help Hitomi-chan get the strength back in her legs."

Koga says, with a snort, "Good luck getting them to help especially that half-breed priestess hating poodle! Doesn't he know that she hates humans?"

Kagome replies, plainly, "Melody has taken a liking to Sota more than she has with any other human."

Sota asks, curiously, "By the way, when is Inuyasha-onii-chan coming?"

Korvo tells Sota, with a smile, "He's on his way here with his family, including his mate and child. In fact, he was following us on the way here." After hearing this, Kagome feels a nasty turn of her stomach of having to see not only Inuyasha, but his family even his child.

Zera tells Korvo, "Anata, we should be leaving to greet the bride." Zera and Korvo walk away from Sota and as she walks past Kagome, Zera tells Kagome, in a firm and cold deadly tone and glare, "If I ever find out that you've cause more trouble for my baby brother, gaki, then I'll gladly send you to your ancestors despite Inuyasha's protests, you hear me!" Kagome winches at Zera's threat as Zera walks away with her husband/mate with Koga glaring at her back.

Koga says, with a snarl, "That's right, poodle! Keep walking!"

Ayame asks Kagome, "How did you get back here? There was no way that Inuyasha-kun or Zera-san would ever remove the seal, so willing."

Just as Kagome was going to reply, a female voice roars out, in an angered and nasty tone, "Temee! What the hell are you doing here, baka!" Everyone whips their heads to see Inuyasha along with his mother, sisters, brother-in-law, nephew, niece, wife/mate, and preteen daughter walking into village while servants came with them carrying multiple foods which includes huge amounts of meat to feed multiple families, as well as fruits and vegetables.

The older, but younger version of Inuyasha/Fifth Tsukikage is wearing an outfit similar to his usual red kimono and hakama with a red wedding haori, his sword, Neo-Moonlight Headband, a silver white scarf, white socks and sandals. His long silver hair is now in a single braided hairstyle. He also wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that cover only the back of his clawed hands.

The older, but younger version of present Izayoi is wearing a pink furisode kimono with yellow lilies on it with a yellow obi tied around her waist, red long sleeved haori with a picture of a crescent moon in the back, her Kage hat, silver white scarf, her sword attached to her waist, white socks and sandals. Her long black hair is now in a bun. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that are similar to Squad 13 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach.

The older, but younger version of present Junko is wearing a red furisode kimono with a yellow obi tied around her waist, red sleeveless haori, her sword attached to her waist. Her long black hair is tied in a bun as well.

The preteen daughter of Inuyasha/Fifth Tsukikage and Junko, Yumi, had her long silver hair tied in a bun and she is wearing a yellow furisode kimono with blue flowers on it with a yellow obi tied around her waist, white socks and sandals. She also has a Neo-Moonlight Headband and a silver white scarf around her neck. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that extend to above her elbows.

The older, but younger version of present Melody has her long silver hair tied in a bun and she is wearing a yellow furisode kimono with red and blue flowers on it with a white obi tied around her waist, white socks and sandals. Over her kimono, she is wearing a pink haori with blue flowers, Neo-Moonlight Headband, and a silver white scarf around her neck. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that extend to above her elbows.

Melody's first mate/husband, Renta, is wearing a black kimono top with a white kosode underneath along with black hakama pants, Neo-Moonlight Headband, white socks, and sandals. His long black hair is now in a double braided hairstyle.

Melody and Renta's preteen son, Keiichi, has his hairstyle in a similar style when he was a child, wearing a blue kimono top with a white kosode underneath along with blue hakama pants, Neo-Moonlight Headband, white socks, and sandals. He also has a silver white scarf around his neck and white tekkou gloves that cover only the back of his hands.

Melody and Renta's preteen daughter, Momo, has her long black hair in a bun and she is wearing a light blue furisode kimono with yellow flowers on it with a red obi tied around her waist, white socks and sandals. She also has a Neo-Moonlight Headband and a silver white scarf around her neck. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that extend to above her elbows.

The older, but younger version of present Megumi has her hairstyle in the same way, wearing an orange furisode kimono with red and white lilies on it and low cut that showed a moderate cleavage for her voluptuous bust, with a yellow obi tied around her waist, white socks and sandals. Over her kimono, she is wearing a pink haori with blue flowers, Neo-Moonlight Headband, and a silver white scarf around her neck. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that extend to above her elbows.

The older, but younger version of present Kotori has her long silver hair in a bun, wearing a red furisode kimono with blue and green flowers on it with a blue obi tied around her waist, white socks and sandals. Over her kimono, she is wearing a pink haori with blue flowers, Neo-Moonlight Headband, and a silver white scarf around her neck. She wears fingerless white tekkou gloves that extend to above her elbows.

Kagome is looking at them, mostly at Inuyasha, who is giving her a cold heartless glare with anger and hate coming from them which went the same for Junko, Melody, and Renta, except that Inuyasha's coyate demon wife's, sister's, and brother-in-law's glares were filled with nothing more than murderous intent. She could handle the hate-filled glares from Junko and Melody, which she's used to as well as from Renta, who she never got to know better, but never from Inuyasha. It remained her when the first day that he and her met where she saw that Inuyasha's eyes held cold, contempt, and cautious, but now, it's even worse than before.

Marcus asks Kagome, "Hey cuz, is this…?"

Kagome says, with a solemn tone, "…yes…the guy in the red outfit is Inuyasha, the one that I told you about."

Koga tells Inuyasha, with a serious glare, "Back off, mutt! You're not taking Kagome away from us this time!"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sota along with Veemon rushes to get in front of Inuyasha calling out, "Inuyasha-onii-chan!"

As Sota close to Inuyasha, Renta and Junko got in front of him, baring their fangs and claws at him, Renta yells out, with a deadly glare, "Back off, human!"

Junko says, with a serious glare, "Unless you're a fan of dying, boy, you better go back where you came from!"

Inuyasha exclaims, while moving in between Junko and Renta, "Guys, stop threating the poor kid!" Inuyasha then looks at Sota while taking his scent, and he gains a surprised look on his face as well as Melody and Megumi. Inuyasha says, surprised, "Omae…Sota!"

Megumi then unexpectedly hugs Sota, mashing his face into her cleavage, and she yells out, with an excited giggle, "Sota-kun! It's been such a long time! You've gotten so big!"

Sota, being a teenage boy, himself, has his face turn bright red for having his face too close to Megumi's breasts in embarrassment and turns purple from the loss of oxygen. Sota thinks in his mind, embarrassed, _"Man! Megumi-onee-chan hasn't changed at all…!"_

Renta yells at Megumi, seriously, "Oi Meggie-chan, get away from that stinking human!"

Izayoi asks Inuyasha, "You know this boy?"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Yeah! His name is Sota and he's a friend of ours!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Plus, he's that backstabbing miko's younger brother!"

Junko yells out, shocked, "What! Her brother! No wonder why he smells so disgustingly familiar!" When Megumi let's go of Sota, he takes a huge gasp for air while getting a little nose bleed, which he quickly wipes off. Megumi says, with a nervous and innocent smile, "I'm sorry, Sota-kun! I just can't get over how big you've gotten!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Almost like a man now!"

After Sota regained his composter, Inuyasha asks him, "Not that I'm not glad to see you again, kid, but how is it that you came here in the first place?"

Sota tells Inuyasha, "Well, we met with this guy who used some kind of trick to get me, Nee-chan, and all of us here!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Yeah what aniki says!"

Inuyasha says, looking at Veemon, "I take it that this must be those Digimon demons."

The former Digimon Data Squad members had surprised looks on their faces and Kagome exclaims, surprised, "How do you know about…?"

Melody replies, coldly, "Your mother told us everything, baka-miko!" On the meanwhile, Yumi walks up to Inuyasha, which gets Sota's attention, and Sota asks, pointing at Yumi, "So, is this your daughter, Inuyasha-onii-chan?"

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Yeah! Her name is Yumi and she along with Momo and Keiichi, who are Nee-chan and Renta's pups, had recently made Genin."

Yumi says, with a sweet smile, "It's nice to meet you, Sota-san!"

Sota says, with a kind smile, "You too, Yumi-chan!" Sota realizes something and he tells, "Oh yeah! I need to ask Melody-onee-chan something!"

Melody asks, "What is it?"

Sota tells, in a plain tone, "You remember my girlfriend, Hitomi-chan? Well, I need her healing potions, because she got hurt because of me!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?" Soon enough, Sota realizes the fate of Hitomi about a year ago in great detail.

After Sota was done, Melody says, with an annoyed sigh, "I'm not surprised by the length of mental inferiority of the human race from your time, kid."

Sota asks Melody, with a hopeful tone, "So, will you help her, please?"

Melody looks at Inuyasha with a response and Inuyasha asks her, "Why are you looking at me for? Just give the kid your healing potion tomorrow!"

Sota gets a happy expression on his face and he says, with a smile, "You mean that you'll help!"

Melody replies, with a nod, "Sure, kid, why not? Later, I'll make a batch of my healing potion."

Koga says, with a nasty snort, "Yeah and what's the catch, poodle! We all know that you wouldn't help any human without any cost! Just like the cold-hearted bitch that you are!"

Melody asks Ayame, calmly, "Ayame-chan, would you so kindly…?"

Ayame says, "Sit boy!" The necklace around Koga's neck glows and Koga is slammed to the ground hard, which earned a few chuckles from Renta and Junko, and Melody says coldly to Koga, who was lying on the ground, "I don't make an effort to speak to moronic weaklings, so please be sure that you know your place in this world, wolf."

Koga yells at Melody, angrily while sitting up, "Teme…!"

Ayame yells out, "Sit boy!"

After Koga is slammed back to the ground, Keenan says, winching, "Ouch! That has got to hurt!"

Ayame says, waving her hand, "Oh don't worry! Koga can take it!"

Izayoi tells Inuyasha, with a plain tone, "We should be visiting the bride, right now."

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Soon enough, Izayoi and her family walk past the excited Sota and as Inuyasha walk past Kagome, Kagome tells him, softly, "Thank you."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Keh! Don't think that I did it for you." Soon enough, they were gone with Koga sitting up and glaring at Inuyasha's back angrily.

Thomas asks Kagome, "Hey who was that woman that was with those demons?"

Miroku tells Thomas, in reply, "That is the current Tsukikage of the Moonlight Village, Lady Izayoi, and Inuyasha's human mother."

Marcus yells out, shocked, "What! She's his mother!"

Eri says, amazed, "She's so beautiful!"

Veemon tells Sota, with an excited smile, "Isn't that great, aniki? That girl, Hitomi, will be healed!"

Sota says, with a smile, "I know!"

Veemon asks, with a sheepish smile, "So, does that mean that we can eat now?"

Sota, Marcus, and Eri yell at him in unison, strongly, "HELL NO!" In about two hours later, we find that all around the Feudal Era like mansion, which belonged to Sango's family, that there are signs of the wedding going on in front of the mansion. In front of the mansion, we find a huge crowd of people including the elder Kikyo, Keade, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Katsuhiro, Keenan, Thomas, Marcus, Sota, Kagome, Eri, and the former Digimon Data Squad Digimon partners in their seats along with Veemon, Jaken, Kagura along with her and Sesshomaru's teenaged son, Kaname, Momo, Gin, Mondo, Yumi, and Keiichi. At the end of the long walkway, we find Miroku acting as a marrying priest with Kohaku on his right side. By Kohaku's right side were Inuyasha, Renta, Kenochi, who arrived earlier, and Koga with Izayoi and Sango's father, who was one of Naraku's former victims and alive, sitting by Miroku's other side. Later, we see Melody, Kotori, Megumi, Sango, and Junko, walking on the walkaway. Next, Rin, wearing a beautiful white shiromuku wedding kimono is seen walking down the hallways and being escorted by Sesshomaru.

Eri says, amazed, "Wow! Rin-chan looks so beautiful!"

Thomas says, in a plain tone, "I know!"

After Sesshomaru left Rin by Kohaku's side, he walks over to Inuyasha's side and Miroku calls out, in a typical priest fashion, "Honored guests! Today, we are celebrating the union of two good people. On this day, we are being together Kohaku and Rin in holy matrimony. If anyone believes that either of these beloved couples shall not be wed, speak or forever hold your peace!" But, as expected, no one said a single word against the marriage. Miroku then goes to Kohaku and Rin and says, "I see. Let us begin!" Miroku then asks Kohaku, "Kohaku, do you take Rin to be your beloved wife to have and to hold for all of time?"

Kohaku replies, with a smile and nod, "Yes, I do!"

Miroku asks Rin, "Rin, do you take Kohaku to be your beloved husband to honor and to cherish for all of time?"

Rin smiles and replies, looking lovely at Kohaku, "I do."

Miroku nods his head in understanding, looks at Sango and then Inuyasha, who looking at him with cold and hateful eyes that made him winch, and says to them, "The rings please." Inuyasha gives Rin a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the top center portion of the ring and Sango gives Kohaku a beautiful pure gold ring with another diamond on the top center portion of the ring. Miroku then tells Kohaku, "Now, Kohaku, please repeat after me." However, to keep a long story short, Kohaku say his wedding vows to Rin, puts the ring on Rin's ring finger, and Rin did the same with Kohaku.

Miroku looks over our two couples and says, "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. Kohaku, you may kiss your beautiful bride." Without any hesitation, Kohaku and Rin embrace and lock their lips in a passionate kiss and is followed by huge cheers come from the crowd in the branches and those cheers quickly fill the room as the wedding bells ring very loudly, signaling the fulfillment of their marriages. Soon after, when they were done with their kisses, Kohaku scoop his new wife into his arms and quickly Rin grab their bouquet of flowers and throw them into the stands. The crowds went wild to get the two bouquets and it landed on to a random female there. Kohaku and Rin walk back down the walkway through the row of benches and are immediately showed by white rice thrown by the guests to the wedding.

Marcus says, with a wide smile, "Now, that's over! It's eating time!"

Sota says, with a smile, "All right!" Soon as they turn to the buffet table, they see almost half of the table has been eaten up by Agumon, Veemon, and BlackGaomon.

Kagome says, in disbelief, "Don't tell me!"

Inuyasha says, shocked, "All that food!"

Marcus yells out, angrily, "Agumon!"

Sota yells at Veemon, angrily, "Veemon!"

Agumon says, with a mouth full of food, "But boss, you said that we can eat after the wedding!"

Sota yells at them, angrily, "You three are totally unbelievable!" Soon enough, many other servants appear with more food, surprising many others.

Thomas says, surprised, "You mean there's more!"

Kagura says, with a sly smile, "I had my servants to make more food more especially the meat! I had only calculated the amount of food consumed by Inuyasha and his family of bottomless pits!"

Kagome says, perplexed, "Bottomless pits?"

Sesshomaru says, in a plain tone, "It seems that humans with Saiyan DNA are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites like gluttonous demons. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, their energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than regular humans. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, often eating more food than logically possible."

Myoga, who is on Inuyasha's right shoulder, says, in a plain tone, "It's true! Now, if humans with Saiyan DNA have huge appetites, now imagine half-demons like Lord Inuyasha and his sisters."

Kagome thinks in her mind, with a disbelieving look on her face, _"Inuyasha already had a huge appetite as a half-demon! I'd hate to see how much of that has increased!"_

(**Back in the Land of Waves; five days later**)

Within a bedroom in Tazuna's house, we find Miyuki, completely topless and no sandals on her feet with bandages covering all her chest to her navel, with her pants on, laying on a bed unconscious with Haku and Kanako by her bedside along with Team 7, Takao, Aoi, and Ayano. At the aftermath of the fight on the incomplete bridge, Kotori had to tend to not only Naruto's, Hiromi's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's wounds, but Miyuki's wounds. Luckily, Kotori revealed that Miyuki would live, but it was wise for her to stay in bed for the next couple of days after she regained consciousness. Soon enough, Kotori and Yumi walk into the room in their human forms and toward Miyuki's bed.

Kotori asks them, "How is she doing?"

Hiromi tells her, "She's still unconscious, Kotori-san!"

Haku says, bowing, "We can't thank you enough for tending for my sister's wounds, Lady Kotori."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "We just feel guilty that we nearly tried to kill you, but you're helping us!"

Kotori tells Haku and Kanako, with a kind smile, "It's no problem! It looked like we are no longer enemies after all this."

Naruto asks Haku and Kanako, curiously, "So, you two say that Miyuki is like your adopted older sister, right?"

Haku tells Naruto, with a nod, "Yes! That would mean that she doesn't have our Kekkai Genkai."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "The only thing to do is to think of a way to tell her what had happened to Zabuza-san." Just then, there is a groan coming from Miyuki as she slowly regains consciousness and slowly opens her eyes.

Sakura exclaims, plainly, "She's regaining consciousness!"

Miyuki slowly sits up as she regains her vision and she says, weakly, "Where am I?"

Kanako says, with a wide smile, "It's good to see that you're up, Miyuki-onee-san!"

Miyuki says, looking at Haku and Kanako, "Haku! Kanako!" Miyuki then looks around to find Kotori, Yumi, Team 7, and the Fudo siblings and she yells out, seriously, "You people!" Miyuki then winches as she feels a bit dizzy from the blood loss.

Kotori tells Miyuki, "Don't get too excited! You lost a considerable amount of blood!"

Kakashi tells Miyuki, "You were unconscious for five days!"

Miyuki glares at Azami and she asks, angrily, "How am I still alive? Why didn't you kill me at the bridge?"

Azami says, in a plain tone, "Because you and I are no longer enemies!"

Miyuki asks, curiously, "What the hell do you mean? Where's Zabuza-san?" Everyone becomes really nervous since they're trying to find a way to tell her.

Haku says, in a solemn tone, "Miyuki-onee-chan, Zabuza-san…is dead!"

Miyuki gasps in shock and horror and she yells out, horrified and flabbergasted, "What! It's a lie! How could Zabuza-san be killed! He's the strongest!"

Kakashi tells Miyuki, "I know that it's hard to believe, but it is true."

Kanako says, in a plain tone, "In his last bit of strength, Zabuza-san killed Gato and gave us a new purpose in life…to protect the Signers and the protector of the Shikon Jewel."

Kakashi tells Miyuki, "And as I told your brother and sister, Miyuki, if you cared very much about Zabuza, then you'd heed his final wish."

Miyuki asks Kakashi, with a glare, "Are you…the one that killed Zabuza-san?"

Yumi tells Miyuki, with a serious glare, "Don't even think about it? You're outnumbered and in no condition to fight! And the only reason why we haven't killed you yet is because of Haku-kun and Kanako-chan! They would be devastated if their sister was taken away from them! So, any notion of revenge that's in your system, you better lay off!"

Miyuki grunts in annoyance while turning away with an annoyed huff and Sasuke asks Kotori, "By the way, those metal robot things that we encountered before we had that fight with Zabuza and his gang, you said that you know what those things were."

Yumi says, with a nod, "Yes! But first, I need to tell you about these creatures known as Digimon. They're different kinds of creatures that come from a place called the Digital World. Digimon are hatched from eggs called Digi-Eggs and they age through a process called 'Digivolution' which changes their appearance and increases their physical powers. Some Digimon act feral, like wild animals and most, however, possess human intelligence, speech, and personality traits."

Kotori says, with a nod, "That's right, Yumi! The Digimon that we encountered were Gizumon-AT and these Digimon were created by human hands. Gizumon are Digimon without any souls and were created by an evil human named Akihiro Kurata, who wanted the elimination of all Digimon and would go as far as to revive a very evil and dangerous Digimon to activate his goal as well as to take over the Human and Digital Worlds. Later, he mysteriously disappeared after he destroyed the barrier between the human and digital words, which was rebuilt."

Haku says, in a plain tone, "We did meet up with that man, Kurata. He was one of Gato's employees and we planned to separate the Neo-Moonlight ninjas from you Leaf ninja."

Kakashi asks Haku, "Do you know where Kurata is now?"

Haku says, in a plain tone, "My guess is that he already ran off, so he must be here in the Elemental Countries."

(**Elsewhere within the Elemental Countries; a day later**)

In the forests of the Elemental Countries, we find ourselves in front of a huge Feudal castle and we go inside in one of the room where we find Kurata standing in front of a bed where we see a male in his early thirties with long black hair, red eyes that holds extreme malicious, and wearing a blue kimono and hakama pants. The male seems to be extremely fatigue and coughing loudly, making Kurata winch at this.

The male says, with a weakly tone with anger, "K…Kurata, you have failed me!"

Kurata says, in a plain tone, "Forgive me, Naraku. I didn't think that Zabuza would die, but I guess that I'm not surprised considering that his opponent is Kakashi of the Sharingan."

The male, Naraku, says, in a serious tone, "Keep in mind that I joined forces with you, because I need a human to retrieve the Shikon Jewel for me and I'll give you the tool that's needed for your vengeance against our enemies, who have grown stronger since we last saw them."

Kurata says, in a plain tone, "That hanyou mutt that you talked about…!" Kurata says, with an angered snarl, "…and the bratty niece of Spencer Damon. When you told me stories about that brat, Kagome, it really caught my interests. It turns out that she's become an even bigger brat than ever much like her cousin, Marcus!" Kurata says, with a sinister smile, "What better way of getting my revenge against Spencer's brat, Marcus, is by killing Marcus's bratty cousin."

Naraku says, in a plain tone, "Do what you want with the miko, Kurata. However, Inuyasha and his accursed sisters are mine and I will get my revenge on those miserable dogs once and for all for putting me in this state." Just then, a shadow figure that appears to be female approaches Naraku.

The female shadow figure tells Naraku, with a serious glare, "Naraku, you promised us that the half-breed and his damn family are mine! I want to make them pay for abandoning my children to those dirty pigs from the Leaf! I'll take care of those mutts by myself!"

Naraku tells the female, with a sinister smile, "Relax, my dear, I assure you that we make sure that Inuyasha and his family would be yours and then you will be reunited with your children at long last." Naraku says, in a serious tone, "However, there's the matter of separating the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, the Signer of the Black Rose Dragon, and the new protector of the Shikon Jewel away from Kakashi and the Neo-Moonlight kunoichi's protection." Naraku says, with a wide evil smile, "And I think that I may know how…"

(**Within Tazuna's house; the late afternoon of the next day**)

It's been a day since Miyuki's regained consciousness and she was able to regain the amount of blood that she loss thanks to Kotori while with Haku and Kanako staying in Tazuna's house with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari feeling a bit uneasy on having three of 'Gato's former thugs' staying in their house, but Kakashi reassured them that they have nothing to worry about. Right now, we find ourselves within the bedroom where Miyuki and Kanko were staying in a pile of used and bloody bandages lying on the ground and Miyuki, only in a black short skirt that flowed to half way of her thighs, encasing her firm, voluptuous breasts with a dark violet bra and finishing clasping it at the back. Just as she went for her pink tank top, a familiar loud voice calls out her name as the door opens up wildly to find Naruto and Takao barging in unexpectedly and totally oblivious to Miyuki's current dress until now. After getting a slight nose blood, they watched Miyuki's surprised expression turn into a scary and very pissed off one with red hue on her face as went to grab her shirt and covered her bra-clad breasts with it.

Miyuki yells at them, pissed off and embarrassed, "What the hell are you three doing here! GET OUT!" Soon enough, Naruto and Takao were kicked out of the room literately with a multiple bruises on their faces and lumps on their heads and the door shut closed loudly. After a few moments, Miyuki, with her top on, opens the door and approach the two young boys who were slowly getting on their feet, lifts them by the back collar with Naruto and Takao, one in each hand, having them looking at her brown eyes which are blazed with great anger and embarrassment.

Takao says, worriedly, "Listen, Miyuki-san, we're real sorry that we…"

Miyuki says, in a calm and serious tone with a severe death glare, "Okay, boys, what we have here is a solution to the situation that just happened divided into three ways: I could kill you here and now, I could tell your sisters along with Ookamizuka about this and let them deal with you two, or you'll do as I say for the next two weeks and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened. Take your pick!"

Naruto and Takao gulp in fear of this and for Naruto, for the past twelve years of his life, he's known his sister to have a very bad temper and the same for Takao with one of his sisters being a Physic Duelist. Also, Naruto has been in the receiving end of Azami's fists before and like Hiromi, Azami can be real intimidating when she's angry. If any of them found out about this, then there's no way that either one of them would turn the other cheek. However, they don't want to be killed by Miyuki either. Naruto and Takao say in unison, fearfully, "We'll do whatever you want!"

Miyuki drops the two boys on their bottoms and she says, with a devious sly smile, "I'm glad that we came to a very logical decision, gentlemen." Miyuki asks, curiously, "Now, what was it so important that you needed to barge into my room without KNOCKING when I was changing?"

Naruto replies, with a little red hue, "Well…uh…we were going to tell you that we all are going to visit Zabuza's grave…and if you want to pay your respects to him."

Miyuki's hands twitched in response while remembering that Zabuza is no longer among the living and Takao says, uncertain, "Miyuki-san…?"

Miyuki turns to walk in the hallway and she calls out to the two boys, a bit of a harsh tone, "Well, aren't you two coming or not!"

Naruto and Takao quickly got onto their feet and they calls out in unison, in fear while following them, "Yes ma'am!"

(**In the early evening; at the edge of a cliff**)

Right now, we find ourselves at the edge of a cliff where we find Zabuza's sword and a recently dug ground where Zabuza's body was placed with a cross made out of wood with Haku, Kanako, and Miyuki praying while on their knees with Sakura there with them as well as the rest of Team 7 and the Neo-Moonlight kunoichis.

Sakura asks Kakashi, "I was wondering, Kakashi-sensei…Does a ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?"

Kakashi sighs and he says, "Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist. It's important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in the Leaf Village, too."

Yumi says, with a nod, "And the same for the Neo-Moonlight Village."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Does becoming a real ninja really mean that? I…kind of…don't like it."

Sasuke asks Kakashi, "Do you think so, too?"

Kakashi sighs again and he says, "Well, no. That's why ninjas unconsciously suffer from that idea, like Zabuza."

Ayano asks Kakashi, curiously, "But can't you at least try changing that way? It doesn't seem right at all."

Kotori tells Ayano, "I know how you must feel, Ayano."

Naruto then exclaims, with a smile, "All right! I've decided! I'm going to follow my own 'ninja way'! I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!" In response to this, Kakashi had a slight surprise expression hidden within his mask and gives an eye smile.

(**Days later; at the bridge**)

Soon enough, we find Kakashi, Azami, Sayaka, Naruto, Hiromi, Sakura, Sasuke, Aoi, Ayano, Takao, Miyuki, Kanako, and Haku leaving across the completely bridge and heading back to the Leaf Village, the home of Kakashi and his team.

Tazuna tells them, "Thanks to them, we have come to brand new world. A world where we have found our courage and can fulfill our dreams."

One of the villagers asks Tazuna, "Speaking of the bridge, Tazuna, shouldn't we name it?"

Tazuna says, with a grin, "Of course! How about the Great Naruto Bridge? For the boy that gave us back our courage and also, I would like to add the images of the Signer's dragon, Black Rose Dragon, in the arches. They, along with Naruto, have helped us regained our hope as the ancient legends said they will. They give back hope and life to humanity."

The villager asks Tazuna, "Are you sure about that name? And about that addition?"

Tazuna says, with a smile, "I am, buster. One day, the name 'Naruto' shall be famous throughout the lands. Something tells me that the 'Signers' come here wasn't just a fluke. I have a feeling that they and that boy shall belong legends."

Back with the group, Naruto tells Ayano, "You'll really like our village and the Old Man, Ayano. I know that you, Takao, and Aoi will fit right in!"

Takao tells Naruto, with a smile, "I know that you are right, Naruto!"

On the meanwhile, Sasuke is glaring at Haku, Miyuki, and Kanako and Kakashi tells Sasuke, "Haku, Miyuki, and Kanako are no longer enemies, Sasuke. They have given their life to Lady Aoi and Lady Ayano and their protection. And trust me, they need someone like them. There are those that wish for the Crimson Dragon, the Shikon Jewel, and Lady Aoi's power." Sasuke doesn't say anything, but he is mentally annoyed that Aoi has an incredible power that many in the Elemental Countries that wants including himself and he, an Uchiha, doesn't have also she's been thinking about the Shikon Jewel's power while considering the dangers of using it. Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"I'm glad that's over, but something tells me that these two have a long journey ahead of them. Hopefully, we can find out who killed their parents and why. And something tells me that it is vital to their mission as Signers, but what I don't get is that they only have two of the five pieces of the Crimson Dragon. There is the wings, back claw, and tail remaining. Are they gone… or does this mean that new Signers will be chosen to take the place of their lost loved ones? I have a feeling that we will find out soon."_ However, as Kakashi, his team, the Signer, and their newest addition head back to the Leaf Village, they don't know that the same cloaked figure that saved Ayano, Aoi, and Takao before is watching them from a distance with a pair of binoculars.

The cloaked figure says, with a confident tone, "I had feared the worst and yet, the best or something close to it has happened. These two shall bring balance to the Elemental Countries and stop this new evil rising, but they shall not do it alone. They shall have new friends… and new fellow 'Signers' to do it with. Good luck to you all." Soon after, the cloaked figure vanishes in a swirl of leaves in which the Fudo siblings have a feeling that something or someone is watching, but it is a 'good feeling' which fills their hearts with more hope as their holes in their hearts are being filled with brand new friends, but the scars of their parents and loved ones still remain. And they head on into an uncertain future as the newest Signers…

_**~Next time~ (One Piece First Opening 'We Are' MIDI)**_

Naruto (excitedly): Alright! We get another mission!

Hiromi: But why are we going to the world beyond the veil for?

Sakura: What's with this place? The people hear are nuts, especially that girl in the leotard!

Takao: If you think that's strange, this guy automatically turns into a girl when splashed with cold water!

Naruto: Next time, Curses and Dishonorable Engagements! I'm gonna be Hokage!


	8. Need a beta!

Hey Naruto authors, I need a Beta Reader with the following requirements:

When I submit a chapter for you to look at, I expect you to reply between right from where you get it to five days. I'm sorry, but I can get a little impatient when dealing with fics.

Actually has written a Naruto fan fiction before in his/her life.

Good grammar and spelling.

Also, I've planned to re-do some of my stories with the recent events that has happened in the Naruto manga such as the masked Uchiha that was responsible for the Nine-Tails Attack to Konohagakure with so many deaths of many innocent people, including the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki with a domino effect of having their son, Naruto Uzumaki's, childhood miserable and so many atrocious crimes to the ninja world, Obito Uchiha, a former teammate of Kakashi Hatake, being the main one. I will also remake the story 'Shinobi Siblings', because I didn't like where it was going.


	9. STOP SOPA!

Hi, sorry, this isn't a new chapter, this is a call to, ONCE AGAIN, stop the SOPA before the US government can pass that stupid law.

Why are they setting up a law that not only influences those they want to punish for crimes, but also those that don't do anything else but express their fantasy in non-harmful ways?

The link to the site is .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr.

Deadline is the 19th of March, which means, we need to hurry to get the missing 61,770 votes to complete the 100,000 votes necessary to have the petition pass.

It would really suck to lose fanfiction as a means to pass time and read well-written stories just because some politicians think they can pass blanket bans for things. We have to stop the SOPA, because it violates the 1st amendment and it won't stop at only fanfiction, but Youtube and we can't have that! So, we really need those signatures and FAST!


End file.
